


Seal Team - Secrets and Lies

by MirandaForever



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Cheating, Confessions, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lies, Love, Lust, Military, Multi, Pain, Painkillers, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Secret Relationship, Sex, U.S. Navy SEALs, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 312,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaForever/pseuds/MirandaForever
Summary: A troubled woman's secrets & lies involve all of BRAVO team. It's a tale of love, lust, sex & danger.A long standing love affair that could end up tearing them all apart & puts some of them in serious danger.When Jason & Clay clash, loyalties & friendships will be tested, but when Clay's taken hostage can BRAVO come together.Lies will be told & when huge secrets are uncovered there will be consequences.A secret list could endanger everyone, even Davis & Mandy's lives are put at risk.Will love endure or will addiction driven lust, that can't be curbed, blow everything apart?Will protecting the ones she loves, end with her destroying herself or can Jason save her & protect his family?*This started as only a 6 chp story, with a plot that evolved as it went a long (like all my stories),but it ended up 70+chp could be more (** I'm now attempting to edit)If you like long stories with lost of twists & turns, Sex, Clay whump & odd bit of Savis this might be for you.PLEASE leave a comment Review I LOVE reading them & let's me know all those hrs weren't wasted.





	1. Not every Girl needs a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to thank everyone who kept up with this story. I appreciate all your time  
> It turned into something massive though that was never my intention when I typed the first 6 chapters as I wrote just to clear my head.  
> If I'm honest its still not finished in my head and I could still write more but I guess all things do need to end. (who knows maybe the temptation will be too great to resist at some point)  
> My apologies for any errors (now trying to go back and edit them out) a lot of this was written in the small hours of the morning when I haven't been able to sleep and sometimes the flow was so quick my head wrote quicker than I could type  
> There was never any plot set out I just wrote as I went along making it up only to find in the end its kind of ended up with a plot :)  
> I've come to so many ending points or thought I'd dug myself into a corner but reviews and people enjoying it kept it coming back to life.  
> Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review I love reading your thoughts . Thank you x

Clay's sat at the bar quietly drinking his beer. For the past hour he's been trying to decide whether to send Stella a Birthday text or not. _  
_

_Does he really want to open up that wound again?_

He has to admit only half his attention is on the text, distracted in part by a woman in the bar. She caught his attention not only because she's really attractive but also because of the way she's been hitting the whiskey shots, hard, during the past hour that he's sat here.

He smiles as he watches her order another before looking back at his phone. As he resurfaces from the phone screen again  to take a swig from his beer he notices that's she's now not on her own.  
Getting what appears to be unwanted attention from some muscle bound guy in a white sports vest.  
He was part of a group who'd been sitting at a table behind Clay all evening and it appears he is now trying to action comments they made earlier about things they _"wouldn't mind doing to her"_

  
  
Clay watches, quietly keeping his eye on the situation.

"Come on you know you want me. You've been giving me the come on all night"  
He's pulling and tugging at her. Trying to get her to kiss him but she just keeps pushing him off.

"GET...OFF.. ME!"  
She pushes him back again but still he keeps grabbing at her. His hands touching all over. The rest of the friends in his group seem quite content to watch on and not stop him.

 

Clay let's it play out a little but he readies himself to step in.  
"Hey!.. I'll have another beer when you're ready" he nods at the barman.  
He really doesn't need the drama of getting involved but if it doesn't stop he won't have any choice.

"Hey guys...will you knock it off" the barman shouts over shaking his head. "I can do without the hassle tonight!"

As the guy looks round at the barman, she takes the opportunity to swing out hard with a punch. It catches unexpectedly full on the chin causing him to rock back in shock and some pain.

"Woah" Clay frowns impressed as he and the barman look at each other  "she landed that just right.... Jeez! that was some punch!"

It was and it causes vest man to lunge forward in her face "You stupid bitch!" he rubs his chin "You're gonna get what's coming to you"

"Get the _hell_ away from me then!... I warned you!"

"So help me god"  
He raises his fist in anger as he continues to rub his chin. Angry with humiliation at being punched, by a girl in front of every one he very nearly lashes out at her.  Realising people in the bar are watching he chooses to let it go, and picking up his jacket from the chair  he spits at her "You're _NOT_ worth the effort you cheap tramp"

  
Clay sighs as he takes a large swig from his beer and makes the decision that he can't sit by and watch anymore. He gets up from his stool and casually heads towards them  
"Is there a problem here?"

"None of your damn business!"  
The guy frowns looking Clay up and down as he sneers "Go back to your beer kid, and stay out of this!"

Clay coughs "You know she doesn't look like she's interested, to me" he's calm and controlled in his words.

"And what the hell would you know?"  
The guy turns and is in Clay's face now still looking him up and down getting the measure of him.  
Although Clay doesn't want any trouble he also won't back down.

Sensing Clay may be able to handle himself the guy decides to back off and not push it. He sniffs loudly and shakes his head  
"You know what.... you're welcome to her!"

One of the other guys in the group, might be English Clay thinks from the way he talks, makes an off the cuff remark  
"Well looks like it's your lucky evening" he nods at Clay and laughs "Maybe Daddy sent someone to save you!"  
He grabs his jacket from the chair and pushes past Clay leaving the bar with his friend.

Clay nods and smiles at the guy "Okay?....." he frowns "Thanks for that, though I have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
The last guy in the group shoves Clay in the chest as he leaves.

 

 

Clay turns around to face her only to find that she's now gone back to the bar. She's totally ignored him, and his help  
"Thank you!.. and.. you're welcome" Clay says to himself laughing  
  
  
"Whiskey shot!" she demands from the barman

"Do you really need another?"

She frowns at him annoyed "You know what I don't need... that's a lecture. Whiskey shot!"

The barman sighs. "You know you sure have got some attitude!" He shakes his head and reluctantly pours another shot "That's the last one I'm serving you!"

She shakes her head, pays and necks the shot down. "Cheers!" she raises the empty glass to the barman before turning to look at Clay and raises it to him with a smirk.

Clay smiles, shaking his head _"The barman's right. She has some serious attitude.... Still drama over"_  
He sits back down with his beer and goes back to his phone.

 

For some reason he continues watching her out of the corner of his eye. She's trying to sit on the high bar stool but in her drunken state she loses her footing completely and ends up with a thud on the floor.

" _She is so drunk_ " Clay laughs to himself, shaking his head in quiet amusement.  
  
  
She struggles to get up and finally unable to watch any longer Clay offers her a hand.

"I'm fine!... I can manage!...Get the hell off me"  
She pushes Clay off before staggering backwards. As she nearly lands on the table behind her he grabs her arm and holds her upright  
  
"I said I'm fine!.. Just get the fuck off me" she snaps at him and pulls her arm away.

"Yeah!... Sure you are!" Clay rolls his eyes annoyed and he let's go and goes back to his seat with his beer

She frowns at his lack of attention now "What _YOU_ don't think I'm Okay?.... You think I'm drunk?" she laughs as she grabs Clay's arm and pulls at it to gain his attention back.

"No...I'm sure you're fine....you said so!" he's certainly not going to get in an argument with her in this state.

"Yeah whatever!" she dismisses him looking at her empty glass in front of her on the bar "You know not every girl needs a hero!"  
She picks up her bag and staggers her way to the door to leave.

Clay shakes his head and laughs. " _Did that really just happen"_  
He frowns and  finishes up his beer, looks at his watch and decides maybe it was time he left too.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

As he walks out of the door to the bar he spots the group of guys from earlier.  
They're suspiciously still hanging around by a dark colored truck.  He can see them watching the woman as she drunkenly stumbles across the parking lot.

 _"What are they waiting for?"_ Clay questions as he keeps his eye on them.

One throws down his cigarette as if he is about to make a move then seeing Clay watching them he stays where he is.  
He smiles and nods towards Clay "Hey kid... I hear she's cheap?... Tell me if she's any good? I'm thinking of having a turn?"

Clay shakes his head ignoring the comments. He weighs up the potential situation and decides he may need to intervene as she seems totally oblivious to the potential danger.  
  
Hurrying to where she thinks she parked, she now fumbles with the keys in her hand as she tries to unlock the rental car door.

"That's _NOT_ a good idea" Clay got in front of her and is standing by the car.

She looks up "Oh not you again!... Just leave me the hell alone!"

Clay snatches the keys from her, a fairly easy task given the amount of drink she's consumed "You can't drive in that state"

"Who cares? ....I'll do what I want..... I told you I'm fine!..Now leave me the hell alone!" she makes a grab for the keys but misses entirely as Clay snatches them away and puts them in his pocket  
  
"Uhh uhh! No way!" Clay shakes his head as she scowls at him. "Hey look..." he softens his tone "Let me give you a lift? It's not safe for you to stay here"  
He looks back at the guys still standing by the truck.  
  
She looks back and the guy that she hit earlier starts shouting.  
"Hey Bitch you gonna give me a turn when he's done?"

Clay sees the look on her face as she tries to ignore his comments "I can take care of myself thanks!"

"Come on!.....Look, I promise..." he puts his hands up "...just a ride home, that's it!" He smiles "You can pick this up tomorrow" Clay tips his head on one side. "Please?....Make me feel better to know I gave you a lift home..its not safe here!"

She smiles he's young, but even this drunk she can see he's very cute and that does get her attention plus she's getting tired so she reluctantly agrees "Okay!... I'm staying at motel down the block it's not far"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"So what's your name?" Clay smiles as he watches her as she leans against the window of the truck closing her eyes. She's nearly  dropping off to sleep in the passenger seat, looks like all that whiskey is catching up with her now.

"Err mmm....everyone calls me C.J" she says rubbing her head. She doesn't feel so good now.

"I'm Clay but some people call me Spenser" he smiles  
  
At long last he thinks that pretty face of hers returns a smile.  
"Oh... you're cute" she laughs. She closes her eyes again just for a moment but then not feeling good she calls out "Oh God!.... STOP! Please just stop!"  
  
He jams on the brakes as she opens truck door and steps out into the road. She really doesn't feel well and thinks she's gonna throw throw up.  
  
"Oh god! Not good!" she leans forward her head spinning. She takes a moment then leans her head back against the side of the truck. She's trying to get some cool air in the hope to stop herself throwing up  
_"Phewww!"_ she swallows hard

Clay offers a bottle of water he keeps in the front of the truck.

"Thanks!" she takes a moment and a large sip of water "Urrghhh!...Jeez, I do not feel good!" she catches her reflection in the side mirror "Oh God!.... I don't look good" she tries to tidy her hair in the small side mirror.

Clay doesn't want to agree but can't disagree either  
"Drink the water! it all all seem better tomorrow" he smiles

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They arrive at the motel. Clay gets her keys out of his pocket and tries to find the one for the door.

"You have to wiggle it a bit. It's stiff " She's leaning her chin on his shoulder, flirtatiously smiling at him.

"Right" he smiles back and shakes his head.

She brushes past him as he opens the door "I'd say a bit like you" she smiles again as she runs her hand across his groin.  
  
He laughs to himself at her forwardness "Right!"

Once through the door he places her keys on the small table just inside but she doesn't seem interested in what he's doing she's already stripped off naked  and heads towards the bathroom "I need a shower!"

"Oh! err mmm.... Okay!..." he doesn't know where to look "Well I'll leave these here and head off then"  
He looks round just as her naked behind goes into the bathroom _"God!..She is sexy"_ he smiles to himself _  
_

  
"There's cold beer in the fridge" she shouts over the noise of the water

Thinking about the situation he finds himself in he's unsure what to do. She must be older than him. Thirty four maybe more he'd guess but the age doesn't bother him as  there is definitely something about her he likes.  
He takes a deep breath, seeing that naked body which he has to admit was pretty darn fit and  
has fired up his natural instincts and sent them into overdrive.

"Okay! ... What the hell" He shrugs as he looks in the fridge for a beer.

The TV's still switched on she must have left it that way when she went out earlier.  
"Football....Okay!" He sits on edge of bed, with a beer, to watch.

 

She's out of the shower now and weearing only a small towel she stands in front of him. Her long dark wet hair is pinned on top her head.  
  
" _Yeah! There's **definitely** something about her"_ and Clay likes it.  
  
  
She stands between his legs and  takes his beer from his hand, giving him a seductive smiles as she starts to drink it.  
  
_"Phewwwww! "_ Clay lets out a long sigh. Thinking how forward she is and it's definitely turning him on. He keeps watching her. Trying to work out exactly what she wants.  
He smiles and she smiles back. She's biting her lip while he looks her up and down!  
  
" _She is goddamn hot... but do I really want another one night stand?"_ his mind's in total dilemma but if he's being honest then all he's really thinking is _"I just want have her right now"_  
  
He keeps looking at her and her at him. Finally gives in.  
_"What the hell if she's up for it so am I. Sonny would be saying go for it!"_

He runs his hand up her thigh. Caressing her soft clean skin under the towel. He reaches the softness at the top of her legs.  
She doesn't move as she stands there. biting her lip watching him as she finishes the beer,

Then closing her eyes, she lets out a gentle sigh of anticipation. Licking her lips, she lets him know she's enjoying his touch. She lets out another breathless sigh, unwraps her towel and drops it to the floor. Then she leans in to kiss him.

 

From the wet between her legs he can feel how much she wants this and now he's really turned on.

Moving his hand on to the curves of her waist, he slowly slides them down and around the pert shape of her butt.. Pulling her closer towards him.

 

She's kissing him now, willing him to her with every soft kiss she places on his lips.

His lips are on hers, their tongues entwined, making him more and more turned on. He's desperate for her now, bringing her crashing down on to the bed, on her back. Undoing his belt, there's nothing going to stop him now from giving in to his desires. "You want this?" he asks, already anticipating the answer

 

She nods, breathless "Yeah!"

 

He kisses her neck, down her collarbone and over her breasts. Across and around each one, over all of her soft skin. The touch of his lips against her makes her sigh with anticipation. Each kiss making her want him more, making her body ache, her back arching bringing it forward to his touch.

 

"Uhhhhh!" Her soft sigh. Each new touch brings another wave of longing and tingling excitement inside her.

Standing back to watch her lying there on the the bed naked Clay takes his pants off and pulls his T shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. He has to admit she's gorgeous and he wants her so badly and now pressing against her he can feel her firm grip on on his skin pulling him in, willing him to take her.

"Oh.. God!"  
She runs her hands over his fit toned chest feeling every inch of each of his hard,toned muscles before she pulls him down on to her letting out another gasp of pleasure as he pushes hard and deep inside her.  
  
Clay has to admit this is certainly a heat of the moment fuck.  
There's nothing tender about it, as he uses all his strength against her but then she's not delicate and embraces each powerful motion, forcing herself back against him.  
  
_"Oh God!"_ she gasps "Clay...don't stop! _"_  
Now she can't hold, reaching her a peak as desire fills every part of her. She closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. Shutting him out from her world as she continues to ride the pleasurable waves that wash over her entire body.  
  
He also lets go now.  
He was holding back for her. Waiting till he felt that surge of fulfillment and then he just collapses with sexual exhaustion against her naked hot skin.  
  
"Oh God!....That was so good" he smiles "I haven't fucked like that before!"  
  
The power and the energy they created he's experienced nothing like it. Always so aware of his strength when he's with a woman, always holding back, but this,with her ...he could just let go. She could take it all,matching his strength with her own.

She's breathing hard now catching some air.  
He kisses her again as she rest her head on his on his chest while he lays on his back giving him a satisfied smile.  
  
Leaning up she gives him a smile and kisses him looking him direct in the face. She has this sexual spark in her eyes that makes him want to do it again.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Daylight's coming through curtains and she squints at the light and the noise from the TV which they left on.  
Looking around she assess the fall out from the night before. Turning her now delicate head to look at the naked guy next to her.  
  
She lies back looking at the ceiling the closes her eyes and sighs. "Oh Shit!"  
She looks once again at the guy next to her and lets out another longer sigh this time. Her head's banging and she checks the time on her phone "Shit!"

"You say something" Clay turns over and smiles at her

"OH!" She smiles "Not bad" she thinks to herself. Younger than normal but pretty hot looking. Not that she's remembering much about what happen last night but what she does remember it felt pretty good.

He smiles, again reassuringly "You Okay?"

"Yeah" she nods "Fine!" she sighs and rubs her head, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
  
Clay brushes the hair from around her face and leans in to kiss her.

"Hmmm! Oh Yeah!" now she remembers last night _was_ pretty good. She smiles.  
  
They lay quiet while she watches him, not quite sure what to say.  
He leans in and kisses her again and she relaxes. It doesn't take long for them to be back in a sexual embrace.

This time it's all much softer more intimate. They're just taking their time with each other. Slow and controlled.

Fingers caressing and exploring each others skin. Gentle excited kisses on her breast. Teasing small kisses touching her nipples bringing waves of pleasure nearly to peak then stopping and just backing off enough not to lose the excitement.  
  
They're both kissing and touching. Teasing and tormenting their bodies between them.

Everything's about pleasure this time not just about the sex.  
It's about bringing each other to a near peak holding back and letting the feeling subside. It allows wave after wave of tension to build until finally Clay can't hold, the peak tips over and he let's go of his excitement and pleasure _  
"Oh GOD!.............Sorry!"_

She smiles watching him then she closes her eyes pushing herself towards him.  
He stays with her until she's able to finish what they started. Pushing harder against him until she's able to ride her wave of pleasure as well.

He lays quiet as she relaxes. Feeling the curve of her back with his fingers.  
He's wondering if sex can get better than that but he know one thing, he sure as hell wants to find out!  It feels like she's a drug and he definitely wants more.

They lay there drifting in and out of sleep. She's deep in thought still running her fingers over his skin then she frowns "What did you say you do again?"

He coughs to cover the lie he's about to tell "Gym instructor...... on the Navy Base"  
He wonders if she really bought his story. It always feels bad lying about what he does but sometimes it's easier that way. He quickly changes the subject "I'm hungry how about you?"

"Starving!....You wanna eat?"

He's looking at her laying next to him and running his hands down her curves. He can already feel a stirring in his groin again. _"she is just so fit"_ He sighs. "How about we order in?" he runs his hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Mmmmm!...Sounds good to me" she smiles. "You want Pizza and Beer?" She picks out the takeout menu from the side drawer as his hand reaches the top of her thigh  
  
"You know what? .. We'll eat In a while" he smiles as he takes the menu from her hand, throws it on the floor and pulls her on top of him.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They lay in bed eating the pizza they ordered. They've been talking for quite sometime now, well in between having more sex and drinking quite a lot of beer. They're just so comfortable and relaxed with each other.

"So tell me a sad story?" she smiles playfully at him.

"A sad story?.... Are you serious" he's puzzled.

She's sat there in front of him, legs crossed under her, wearing only his T-Shirt _  
"God she looks sexy"_ He thinks as he run his fingers across the soft skin on her legs

  
"Yeah you know people who have drunken one night stands they all have sad stories...everyone knows that right?" she smiles

"Okay!...A sad story you want?" He's puzzled by the question "Let me think?..... Well my girlfriend split up with me at time when I needed her" he pauses "Is that sad?"

"No not really" she laughs taking a mouthful of pizza "You love her... your girlfriend?"

"Yeah!... Yeah suppose I do" he stops "..Did!.... Wait! I'm not sure I'm suppose to tell a girl I'm in bed with that I love another girl?"

she shrugs "You think she was the one?"

"I hoped. Maybe?"

"Okay... this doesn't seem a very sad story. Surely you can do better than that?" she laughs "So why you pick up a lonely girls in bars?"

"That's what you are...a lonely girl?" He frowns and laughs as he takes a deep breath "Well my Dad is an ass. He uses me when he wants something. Wasn't around much when I was a kid so guess... I have Dad issues"

She smiles and raises her beer "Okay well firstly thanks....  to your ex girlfriend, cos that means I've had some great sex" she laughs "and here's to having ass's for Dads & the issues they bring...Cheers!"

She gives a more serious look "Do you think it's over ... you and your girlfriend I mean?"

Clay takes a deep breath. "When me and Stella split I would've done anything to be back with her but now...." he looks watching her "...now I'm not so sure she's what I want?"

She smiles as she eats the last slice of pizza  
"You know you should text her if you want to get her back?....See how she's doing! Girls like that stuff...or so I'm told" she laughs

"OK... I'll think about that advice if I need it" he smiles and takes a swig of his beer.  
  
  
They sit quiet for a while. She's still drinking more beer.

"So come on then I told you mine, what's your sad story?" he looks at her watching her drinking wondering how she's managed to drink more beers than him.

"Yours wasn't a sad story...well not a very good one" she laughs. She's unsure of what to say "Oh! I don't really have one" she shrugs

"I'm sure that's not true. Girls that pick up lonely guys in bars always have a story" he now laughs.  
  
She smiles and finishes up her pizza and wipes her hands. She's hesitating to say anything then finally she takes a deep breath  
"Okay...well where do I start..... there was a guy I was in.. in _love_ with..... I mean really _in_ love. Thought he was the _'one'_ but ... " she stops and takes a moment having some more of her beer  
  
Clay laughs "Don't tell me..... let me guess...he was married?"

She laughs "Predictable eh?....Yeah! ..Yeah, he was married.." she sighs "I thought he would leave his wife ...the usual story"

"And he didn't"

"Well yeah he kinda did....Well.. No, not in the end! Oh it's confusing" she shakes her head "He did tell her.... about me but .... well things it just got complicated that's all"  
  
She swigs the beer again. Clay looks confused and frowns at her "Complicated?"  
  
"I made a stupid mistake. ..." she smiles "oh!....What do I say ... I thought he wouldn't go through with it, leave her I mean ...so....I went out, got drunk....a talent of mine!" she awkwardly laughs "and .....much like last night, I slept with someone and .....well, he found out and he wouldn't forgive me... Big mistake on my part"  She necks the rest of the beer down

"WOW! "Clay nods his head not really knowing what to say "Guess that would do it...I mean...sleeping with someone!" Clay shrugs "So what happened?"

She pauses again."That was it...... Oh! It got real messy for a while..." She pauses "...because of the situation. It was complicated....very complicated. But .." she shrugs ".. there was no going back for us....Can't actually believe he was gonna leave her!.... I'd have never have guessed" she sighs and shakes her head "Like I say my mistake"  
she takes another beer "I made some really wrong choices that night"

"He didn't try to work it out...if he was serious and wanted to be with you?"

She drinks from her beer "No! ... No there was no way .. he wouldn't talk about it .. wouldn't give me a chance to explain... just cut me off" she thinks to herself "Just the way he is"  
  
"And the one night stand...you didn't see him again?"  
  
"No...No that was just two friends... stupid friends who were in the wrong place... at the same time"  
Her head replays that night "Like I said ... my stupid mistake. I should never have let it happen but... there we have it! Life eh! "

Clay can see's it playing on her mind and he kisses her "It's okay.. " he smiles and raises his beer "Here's to bad life choices!"

"Bad life choices" she smiles He clinks his bottle against hers "and sad stories"

She laughs putting the beer bottle on the side table she straddles her legs over him. Sitting on top she leans forward to kiss him again as he puts his hands under her T-shirt, gripping her waist holding her hips pulling down tighter against him.  
She's closes her eyes. Forgetting all about the past she's going to lose herself in this moment.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

It's late morning when they come round and she's laying on Clay's chest. He has his arms round her.  
She leans over and looks at her phone checking the time and the messages.  
"You know this is the third day we've been in this room and not gone out" she shakes her head laughing

"Yeah!" he frowns as he looks at the bottles and takeout boxes accumulating on the floor.

"Surely those gym bunnies are going to be missing you?.... I mean you can't keep wagging work and..." she puts her phone back down and sighs "...looks like my meeting is off. So I ..... I have to go back to Washington for a while"

Clay breathes deep he's not sure how he feels about not seeing her but this is a very unreal situation that he's got carried away in and he knows it has to come to an end.  
"You're right. I do have to go back to work" he's been lucky he hasn't been spun up but that's going to come to an abrupt end soon and then how will he explain it?  
No ending it now is probably for the best.

"I'll probably be back in a couple of weeks can I call you? Perhaps meet up again?...Or are you gonna send that text to your girlfriend?" she smiles at him.

"Call me..... see what the situation is. We'll take it from there"  
Clay cuts himself off now. Thinking about everything it's probably for the best if he doesn't see her again.  
  
Clay's getting dressed as she lays on her front watching him. She gets the feeling from his tone that she won't be seeing him again.

 


	2. This is not happening

**Three Weeks Later**

Three weeks have passed.

He's been spun up 3 times in that time. He checked his phone everyday. Nothing from C.J this past week.

The first week they sexted each other nearly everyday they could. Then he was gone on a mission for a few days. Perhaps she thought he had cooled. Now nothing this week.

"Well to be honest I haven't texted her either"

 

Later that day his phone vibrates

TEXT: "just landed I'm hungry how about you?"

He smiles at the phone

"I know a motel that do eat in Beer and Pizza?"

"Great! Meet you there 1hr?  :) x "

Clay smiles.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**At the Motel**

He opens the door. Looking at her standing there she looks fantastic and as great as that suit look he can't wait to get her out of it.

He pulls her in the door. They can't keep their hands off each other.

After a couple of steamy hours of sex using every position they can manage. They've showered and the pizza is on order. He opens up some beers.

_"God I hope I don't get a called up tonight!"_

 

"so did you send that text?" she questions

He goes quiet "No" he wonders why would she ask that. She nods but smiles to herself she's more glad than she realised when he says that.

"Look I want to ask you a favor" she looks at him "I'm just going to come out with it so just listen" she feels a fool asking but "here goes! My parents are in town tomorrow and you can say no and its not a meet the parents date or anything just it would keep my mother quiet if I took a guy as well, my history of guys is not great and she worries that I'll get left on shelf and well its just a dinner in a restaurant and would you come?" she burbles out in one sentence sure he'll say no.

He smiles "dinner with your parents" he laughs looks at her "like serious"

"I know right sucks however I put it really" what a thing to ask she thinks they hardly know each other

"Sure" he smiles and nods  
"Really? Are you sure? I mean you don't have to" she frowns at him

"I said yes but first... " he rolls her over. "First you have to do something for me" He pulls her leg up around his waist, runs his hand over her breast and kisses her

"mmmmmm OK! deal" she takes a long deep breath and sighs...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Outside the restaurant**

She's nervous

"OK my father is bit old fashioned. I'll head off any awkward questions and so will my Mother. Trust me she won't want to frighten you off " she laughs "Stay off politics, religion, military and anything controversial" she looks at him to check he got it. Her voice is panicking "Football. Footballs good you can talk about that"

"Relax OK I got this" he laughs, shakes his head and kisses her

She rolls her eyes "This is such a stupidly bad idea." she sighs " I mean how am I going to explain how we know each other? I mean Hi this is Clay we eat Pizza, Drink beer and have great sex" she smiles

"Great Sex? Really?" he questions

"mmm! hmmm!" she smiles "Yes lots & lots of of Great Sex" she says kissing him. She can't keep her hands off him.

Clay kisses her back "It will be fine. I've done this type of thing before" remembering when he had the awkward encounter with Stella's parents

"You have? OK!" she hadn't the only time she had an encounter with meeting parents it didn't go too well if she remembers. No! actually it wasn't good at all when she remembers. Not when the mother of the married guy you're seeing walks in on you having sex on the couch because she arrives for the weekend early and catches you out! No that doesn't go down too well in the getting parents to like you stakes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They meet at the table. Her Mother looks excited "He's nice dear. A little younger this time I think" as they approach their seats "very handsome though"

"Don't get too excited" replies her father pulling a scowl. His daughters life choices, especially with men, do not have a good track record so far. The fact this one appears much younger doesn't bode well in his opinion.

C.J rolls her eyes to Clay and introduces everyone. Clay notices how tall and muscular C.J father is. The man has a strong grip.

"So Clay What do you do ?" he questions Clay

"He's a gym instructor at the Navy base " C.J heads off the question "more garlic bread"

"Really? I thought you had a smell of military about you myself! You never thought to enlist?"

"Dad!" she says with a warning tone

"Roger!" her mother reminds him of their earlier conversation about this.

"Err No. No I haven't" Clay coughs taking a large swig of wine. He hates lying.

"Funny I'd swear I would have had you down for Military guy by the looks of you "

C.J kicks Clay under table "Football " she mouths and smiles.

The evening goes fairly well. They just make idle chatter and her father seems to have been pre warned to be on best behavior. Basically they just eat and leave.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Outside she kisses Clay "Thank you for that! Now my Mother can sleep so much better" she laughs

Clay laughs too. He grabs her round the waist with both hands "come back to mine?"

"Yours? Why?" this sounds like he's getting serious. She's not sure how she feels about that

"Just come back"

She thinks about. It seems like it's a big deal to him AND he has done this for her. She nods " OK! I'll have to pick up some stuff from the Motel first"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

**Clay's Apartment **

Daylight comes through the window of Clay's apartment its 07:30hrs

"I have a meeting this morning at the Navy base can you drop me off? My rental car is still parked at the Motel"

"What do you do again?" Clay can't remember if she told him. If she did he can't remember

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" she laughs seeing him frown. She jumps on the bed on top of him kissing him rubbing her hand on his chest. She coughs before answering "Just admin stuff for the Navy. Paperwork mainly not much to tell really"

"OK so not like a secret spy" he laughs and tickles her

"No! Not like a spy, Stupid" she punches him "I wish. More like a secretary" she laughs

 

She gets dressed and Clay can't keep his hands off her.

She's wearing a slim pencil skirt and blue tight fitting jacket. He rubs his hands up the inside of her thigh under her skirt. "You look amazing!" He smiles at her.

"I'm going to be late" she licks her lips. She rubs her hands across his back as he lays his head on her stomach and continues working his hands up her thigh to the top of her panties. She can feel his fingers toying with her.

"mmmmmmm" she sighs "You're gonna make me late"

"I don't care tell them the traffic was bad" he puts his hand round back of her head and pulls her in for a kiss.

She thinks about giving in to him for a moment then slaps him playfully round the head "Seriously Clay! Down boy" she pulls her skirt down. "I can't be late today" she smiles wistfully.

 

His phone blips and he checks the message. He's been called to the base as well "OK" he puts his hands up in the air and jumps off the bed. He heads to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror he sees her reflection back in other room and realises he is falling for her. She smiles watching him go to the bathroom and catches herself in the mirror smiling. She wonders if she's falling for him.

She unzips her skirt letting it drop to the floor. "Maybe being a little late wouldn't be so bad?"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

**09:14hrs Virginia Naval base**

Commander Blackburn turns from the window back into the Room. There a knock on the door "Enter"

the door opens "Lieutenant Lewis come in"

" Sir sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible" C.J smiles as she enters Commander Blackburn's office

"That's OK Lieutenant. How are you?"

"Good thanks and you? "

He nods "This..." Pointing towards the table "... is Mandy Ellis CIA" they smile and nod at each other, they have met before.

"And this is Petty Officer Lisa Davis "

"Pleased to meet you" Davis is a little in awe. She has heard of Lieutenant Catherine Jane Lewis and someone she aspires to

"Likewise " Davis nods

Blackburn continues "Right still no green light on Somalia the intel has been flagged up, plus Delta team now have injuries so will take time to set up a new team as backup which we are still waiting for central give us green light to go on"

C.J's not impressed she sighs "Damn! So really was a waste of time me coming back from Washington then"

"Not necessarily..." Blackburn continues again "...as you are here Mandy has been given green light on a Nigeria op. As you maybe aware jihad linked rebels there involved in the kidnaps of female aid agency workers. Word is they're using them for jihad brides or ransom hostages depending on their perceived value. It's been put forward from central that you are included"

She pissed that the mission she been trying to green light for 6 months is now off but gives a resigned sigh that she might get something out of this "OK fill me in?"

"We about to go briefing so you can head up with us as well if you want?"

"Sure sounds good, I'm here so it's a good way to pass the time. Why not?" she shrugs

"Well it was passed down to us from up the chain that you would be available. So like you say a good way to pass the time"

 

They all get up to leave to head to the briefing room.

"Lieutenant a moment" Commander Blackburn calls her back

Mandy looks back at Blackburn "be there in a minute"

"Before you head in there there is something you need to know" he pauses waiting for Mandy to leave the room. He's wondering how well received what he's going to say will be "Just a heads up about the team green lit on this..." he pauses again

"Yeah" she looks at him puzzled

He pauses for a moment more. How to phrase this or just come straight out with it but from the look on his face its already dawned on her what he's going to say

"Oh you have got to be kidding? BRAVO?..... Seriously?" she rubs her forehead and closes her eyes for moment and takes a deep breath. Maybe she was a little quick on the take up of this "They know though, right? that I'm involved"

Blackburn shakes his head "Not yet" Blackburn is weighing up if this is really such a good idea too "You still want to do this?"

She hasn't had any proper _action_ for some time and looks like her Somalia op is on hold.  
She tips her head back and makes a big sigh "Arrgghhhhhh!" she rubs her head thinking "Yeah OK! But you know they're not gonna like it?" He nods "Okay. What the hell!" she shrugs

Blackburn silently nods but that doesn't mean he doesn't have reservations

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

**Briefing Room 09:30hrs**

Blackburn opens the door to the briefing room.

Everyone is lounging in their chairs. Jason is bouncing the ball for Cerb. Sonny has his feet up on table. Ray is closing his eyes under his shades. Trent and Brock are half asleep at the back. Mandy coughs as she's about to begin the briefing as Blackburn opens the door.  
He and the Lieutenant enter the room.

Sonny who is facing the door sneers first "Oh! You have got to be fucking kidding right?"  
He throws the ball of paper on the table at Ray who lifts his shades and frowns

Jason has his back to the door and swings round in his chair to look "No way! err errr.....No way! This is not happening" he stands up

Blackburn "Jason, SIT DOWN and listen"

"Did you know? " Jason still standing raising his voice and points "about this?" looking and pointing at Mandy? "seriously there was no one else you could get?"

"Jason … I just found out…this was not our doing" Mandy begins but he won't let her finish.

"No way this is NOT happening" Jason is shaking his head and pacing.

  
The door swings open again and Clay walks in "Sorry I'm late guys traffic was nightma...." he doesn't finish his sentence seeing C.J standing there.  
She looks as dumb struck as him.

Blackburn introduces them "Oh Good Evening Mr Spenser. Nice of you to join us, finally!" Clay takes a seat "Clay Spenser new, newish, recruit to Bravo.. and late " pointing in Clay direction " I don't think you two have met"

Before she knows what to say Clay puts out a hand to C.J pretending not to know who she is

"Nice to meet you Clay Spenser"

Still dumbfounded she blankly stares at him " C.J errm...." she corrects herself "...Lieutenant Lewis … pleased to meet you"

He smiles and takes a seat. She tries to work out from his expression what's going on here.

 

Blackburn hands over to Mandy to continue the brief on the hostage situation in Nigeria

C.J turns and her eyes meet Clay's and she frowns silently questioning him. He acknowledges but questions back with a frown too.

 

Jason pipes in "I don't like it. It's not happening "

C.J re focuses her attention on the room as her gaze comes back to Jason. Ray catches the glances between her and Clay. She looks away quickly.

"Oh here we go! Jason Hayes doesn't like it so its _not happening_ There's a surprise. Tell me what don't you like?"

"What other than you?" chips in Sonny his dislike of her is obvious from his tone.

Ray looks at him and raises an eyebrow. They all seem uncomfortable with the situation. Ray adjusts his position in the chair. Brock and Trent just look at the floor they can feel a storm brewing

"The intel is basic to say the least. The HVT and not to mention her" he sneers "are out of our immediate reach. We have No idea where they are taking these women and we have no way to find the target if this goes south. Something in my gut tells me we are missing something here. So No as far as I'm concerned its not happening. I'm not putting BRAVO up for this"

"Your gut? Oh yes Jason Hayes proven instinct" she makes gestures with her hands in the air "or should I say his Ego! Let's overrule every military decision made no matter who makes it Right?" her disdain for him is also quite obvious

Jason and C.J are face to face across the table. Blackburn looks at Mandy and they both sigh. Mandy leans in and whispers to Eric "Is this really such a good idea?"  


"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING I am not putting Bravo up for this.Get that in your head!"

Mandy speaks up "The HTV will carry a hidden tracker, the car is fitted with a tracker and we will fit the Lieutenant with not only a remote tracker but a subdermal one" C.J squints at Mandy with that comment.

"Oh like the ones you fit on DOGS you mean?" Sonny laughs to Ray "well if that hat fits wear it" Sonny snides

"Oh shut the fuck up Sonny. You think you're so funny! Let me tell you, you're not" she snaps back

Jason laughs too.

She quickly turns on him "and when Master Chief has it been acceptable for one of _YOUR_ team to insult a senior officer in a briefing"

Jason purses his lips that stung.  
He could swing for her right now but hitting a senior officer in briefing wouldn't be acceptable either.  
He looks at Sonny and rolls his eyes

"Oh I'm Sorry! I'lI apologise Lieutenant for making derogatory remarks" then in hushed tone "… about dogs" he says under his breath. Brock smiles and pats Cerberus under the table

Davis speaks up "plus we have ISR in the sky once the convoy is underway we will have eyes on the cars and the route "

"Davis loves those toys " Sonny laughs. Davis stifles a smile.

 

Blackburn chimes in "This _IS_ Happening its been Green Lit from on high. Special Secretary, Commissioner Dubois is a high profile target and one the Washington is keen to ensure gets to complete her diplomatic mission without incident. It's hoped any potential intel we can get from this means we may have more chance of locating the other women hostages"

"Oh!" Jason laughs " _ON High_ gave this the green light? Now I get it..." Jason turns on his heels in C.J's face "You been pulling some strings?"

"Me?...Don't blame me. This is the first I knew of this!"

"Yeah sure so you just _happen_ to get attached to this out of nowhere?" 

"Not that its your pay grade, but I've actually been trying to get green light something bigger than this with Delta, Not Bravo! This is from elsewhere, not my doing. Unfortunately my intels been compromised and I got landed with _YOU_ instead"

 

They are really arguing now and so Ray stands up "Time out children! Think we all need a break"

Blackburn " I agree, take a break we'll meet back in an hour" he lets out a sigh.

Sonny Sniffs the air "Works for me something stinks in in here anyway"

  
C.J snaps back at Sonny "Give it a rest you're a Joke!" she glares at him "I'll never understand how you make tier one? look at you!" she and he stare at each other

Sonny smirks at her looking her up and down "A joke? .. coming from you?... ha now that is funny" he sneers "Well, honey, I guess no matter how hard you keep trying you'll never find out about being a tier one"  
He really has hit a nerve there and as soon as its out of his mouth he regrets it, if only slightly.

She grinds her teeth and purses her lips, he can see he's made her mad now knowing he pushed it a little far.   
Ray pushes him out he door "Too far Brother! You're not doing yourself any favors there"

Sonny 's annoyed " _arrgghhhh!_ she gets me every damn time"  
  


Clay follows Ray and Sonny out the door. He stops to look at C.J before leaving. 

Blackburn calls out clicking his fingers "You two wait!" C.J stops at the door. She can feel a lecture coming. Jason is still swinging in his chair bouncing the dog ball.

"This needs to work. This _IS_ happening. I have to report in to he Cake eaters and I can't have you two arguing" he looks at them both "we need be on the same page. Do you _think_ you can do that?" he raises an eyebrow at them both

"Sure fine" she shrugs "weren't me had the problem anyway"

Jason doesn't want to back down and shrugs "Fine I can play nice for the suits" he twists his hat round and looks at C.J "but this is not done by a long shot" he gets up pushes past her.

Instead of holding the door for her he slams it behind him. She stands in front of the closed door "that went well " she rolls her eyes and sighs.

As C.J walks out the door Blackburn lets out a sigh and looks at Mandy. They're both thinking the same thing. That maybe this is not the best of ideas.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J heads for the canteen to get a coffee. Clay comes from around the corner where he has been waiting.

"What the hell is going on?" 

She looks around furtively to see who is around "You're asking Me what's is going on? What about you ? _YOU_ said you were a Gym instructor?! "

"Well obviously you know the position I was in, but then you never mentioned you were Navy either, You said secretary... _ **Lieutenant** _"

  
They are frustrated with each other but they also know the reasons they weren't honest, that's the down side of their jobs.   
C.J looks around to make sure no one is listening.

"Look you can't mention a word to anyone about us. Me and you. What's gone on"

"as if I would! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"seriously Clay NO ONE, not even anyone you trust in Bravo. Please you cant say a word. Its just best that way"

"Sure I understand its against rules or something. I know" he's puzzled a bit by her insistence.

"Yeah it's not just any rules. Its just better OK?"

 

Ray Comes round Corner with a bottle of water in hand. He spots Clay and C.J deep in conversation he holds back to see what is going on. C.J Spots him and nods to Clay.

"Hey, what's up Ray?"

"Oh hey! Everything Okay here?" Ray makes out he's just passing

"Yeah we were just doing introductions as we hadn't met. Saying about how bad the traffic was today, that sort of thing"

" ah Okay" Says Ray though he seems to have a suspicion to his voice that he missing something here.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They head towards the canteen. C.J peels off from the guys as they join the rest of Bravo at the table.   
She knows she won't be welcome. Quite how they are going to overcome this for this spin up is anyone's guess but she knows they won't get a better female operator to accompany them and she knows Jason knows that, despite his dislike of her.

 

Blackburn comes to the Canteen " OK No need to come back to the briefing room, Ive just had word... we're Green Lit. Wheels up 14hrs get yourselves together"

"Forget the coffee then Beer it is" Sonny rubs his hands.

"Seems good to me" and everyone nods

 

Clay looks over to where Davis and C.J are chatting by the coffee machine "What about Davis and the Lieutenant you inviting them?" 

"Davis get your butt over here. We're going for beer" Davis puts her hand up and acknowledges Sonny

"Aren't you going to ask the Lieutenant?" Clay frowns

"Nope!" Sonny replies without any hesitation

"Don't seem right to leave her out though? Be good to get to know her don't you think? Before we go"

"Trust me poster boy you do _NOT_ want to get to know her. The best thing for everyone is if she stays here..... No actually the best thing would be for her to fuck off back to Washington but it's also best if you don't worry your pretty little head about it" he ruffles Clay's hair "Hey...don't go getting fairy dust in your eyes over that one she'll eat you alive and spit you out like the rest"

Sonny hoists him up out of his seat, "Davis, We're going" he shouts over as they get up to go.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason looks back at C.J now sitting alone with her coffee

"Guys I'll catch you up in a minute. Just head to the bar"

Ray catches his arm "You OK boss? "

"Yeah Ray I'm fine, just better try mend some fences if this thing is on" he sighs Ray frowns at him worried "Ray its fine"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J looks up from her coffee. Jason is standing over the table leaning with his knuckles on it. She forgot how bigger presence he is in real life

"You not coming for a beer?"

She laughs "You run that past your guard dog first?" Nodding towards the door " I don't think I was on Sonny's drinking friends list last time I checked"

"Come on!... Sonny will be fine" he nods his head towards the door "One for old time sake. Bygones be bygones all that "

She laughs at him and stands up "Classic Jason, just Classic" she throws her coffee in the bin and walks off shaking her head

  
Jason throws his hands up and rubs his head "Why the hell did I bother?!" He heads to the door "Let's get that beer then"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay can't relax. The guys are drinking but he's just pulling the label off his beer bottle thinking.

Jason walks in alone. Clay's disappointed. Ray and Sonny are just relieved.

  
"Hey boss, got you a beer in!... The Lieutenant not coming?" 

"Hey G.Q I told you forget about her" Sonny takes a sip of his beer then mutters under his breath "Two timing tramp" he leans forward and pushes another beer towards Clay.

Even Jason's annoyed at the constant comments "Sonny enough now"

"Well truth is truth..... Anyways.. how we get landed with her?"

Brock nudges Sonny towards the doorway C.J has just walked in

"Oh hell! Speak too soon! Looks like she's made her own way here, just to put me off my beer no doubt"

 

C.J orders a whiskey shot and beer as sits on the stool at the bar away from the others.

Jason smiles. He surprises himself that he's pleased she has decided to come. Clay smiles over at her. She looks back at her beer and ignores them.

 

"Whiskey shots" Sonny announces rubbing his hands

"Steady Sonny we up in a 11hrs" Jason reminds him

"Hell yeah! Plenty of time then" He spots Clay getting up " Hey Blondie, sit your butt back down we doing whiskey shots first no leaving the party early"

"Just going to the men's room"

"Oh or in your case the little boys room" Sonny laughs as Clay heads to the door. When he walks past C.J he whispers "meet me outside" She smiles but doesn't answer.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

He whistles round the corner.   
He's hidden behind the garbage store its in secluded bit behind the bar, hidden from main view.  
  


"We should not be out here" she looks around "the others will be missing you! ... So what can I do for you Mr Spenser?" she gives him one of her sexy smiles.

"See I love the element of risk. It's part of my job" he smiles back as he pushes her against the wall."and as for what you can do for me ...."  
He kisses down her neck unbuttonings her shirt and kisses into her breast.   
  
"Oh god!!!" she let's out a breathless sigh.He's turning her on but she knows this is one hell of a risk they're taking, but it's partly that risk that's making her so excited now.

He starts to hoist up her skirt "anyway I don't care" he smiles "I want you" he says pulling at the lace trim on the top of her panties putting his hand inside  "Do you know how great you looked in that briefing room this morning?" He's so turned on now as he carries on kissing her neck.   
  
She holds his head and brings his lips to hers.

" _mmmm!_... I want you so bad" she says looking him full in the face. Her breathing is taking over her words "but Clay, if we get caught..."  she shakes her head. She has serious doubts about this, but sex outside like this excites her so much  
" _hmmmm"_ Oh well she'll take the chance as she cautiously looks round.

"Ssshh Relax. We won't" He kisses her neck as he unbuckles his pants and slides her panties to the side to that he can take her without removing them. The tugs of the material against her delicate skin sends a wave of tingles through her that adds to the pleasure.

He unbuttons her blouse more sucking at her breast. She takes a deep breath and hoists one leg around his waist steadying herself against the damp wall behind.

" _uhhhhhhh!"_ she gasps and bites her lip, as he pushes into her.  
_"Ohhhh... Clay!_ "  She knows this is so wrong but it's so worth the risk. He comes way too quickly its just all too much for him to hold and as he relaxes she smiles at him thanking him with her kisses, though she just wishes they had more time as its over too quickly for her to get any full satisfaction.

He couldn't take his eyes off her in that briefing and finding out she's an officer as well, well that's been a big turn on for Clay There was no way he was going to be able to wait till they got back from operations.

He does his buckle on his pants back up.  "I need to head back in I'm gonna be missed" he kisses her before pulling away and turning to go back. He feels bad just abandoning her like this but that was part of the trade off for the quick outside sex.

"Okay!" C.J makes a sad face. She might be an officer but in Clay's company she likes the feeling of him taking charge.

  
"I'll...errrm... see you on the flight in a few hours" he comes back for another kiss and he puts his hand in her blouse once more he can't resist touching her and he's so tempted again.   
  
She looks at him full in the eyes, he can see the want in her face and that she's still really turned on.   
She doesn't want to let him go but eventually concedes and pushes him away "Go" she smiles and breathes out deeply releasing some of her energy to calm herself

She straightens her clothes and brushes her hair back. Taking a minute breathing slowly. Getting a grip on herself before heading back into the bar behind him.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ray and Jason are at the bar getting more beer and chasers.   
  
Jason looks around "C.J leave?"

Ray's unsure but he hopes so, although now Jason says that he has now noticed Clay has gone as well "Yeah guess so. No reason for her to stay. I'm gonna head back soon be with kids a bit before we go"

Ray puts the beers down on table "Where's the poster boy? I ordered him whisky shots" Sonny announces

Jason "Yeah where is Spenser?"

Ray answers "Men's room I think"

"He got a problem down there? apart from finding it I mean, he's been gone ages?"

He had been gone a while Ray thinks to himself

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay comes back in the bar still adjusting his clothes. Ray notices   
  
C.J is also back at the bar, "whiskey"

"I'll get the shots you sit down. I'm gonna head back home in a minute anyway" Ray says to Spenser

  
At the bar Ray orders "I'll take eight whiskey shots"

  
He leans into C.J "I'm sorry about Sonny. I'll have a word get him to tone it down"

C.J looks at him out the corner of her eye "You'll have word? Don't on my account. I'm a big girl I can handle Sonny"

"still he doesn't need to talk the way he does" he looks behind to check that no one can overhear their conversation "Look I'm sorry for everything. I know you've had to take a lot of shit for the situation"

"Not a problem" she drinks her beer but doesn't look at Ray

"I am sorry. If it could be any other way I would have made it right but…"

She laughs and shakes her head "Oh you're Sorry? I bet you are" she can't believe he is actually saying this now "Sorry for _what_ exactly Ray? ....Sorry that you get to play happy families while I'm the family wrecking two timing tramp? Or sorry you didn't come clean and have had to live with the guilt of what we did? What Ray what are you sorry about? or tell me this doesn't sit well with you being a man of God" she mocks him.

Rays annoyed now " _ssshhh!_ will you keep your voice down!"

She smirks and laughs "its Okay Ray..." she gives him a pitying look "...I'm not going to say anything. Wouldn't want to upset your holier than thou life and your boring wife"

Ray looks at her sometimes he feels sorry for her but now she's made him angry too. "I give up trying to be nice to you. Sonny's right! You're a poisonous bitch" He bites his lip and shakes his head his tone turns nasty now "Fuck you C.J"   
He picks up the tray of shots and walks away.

She raises her bottle "yep that's exactly what I thought you did Ray. Cheers!"

"Another whiskey" she says to the barman. She rubs her head with her hand "You know what forget it " she sighs "Damn!!" she's angry with herself.   
She wishes she hadn't said that to Ray it wasn't his fault after all he was just wrong person, wrong place, right time. He had wife he loves, kids. It would do no one any good it all coming out in the open.

She decides its time to leave and collect her stuff. Long day tomorrow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Military base airfield**

They're loading stuff on to the C-17  
  


"You left early last night? " Jason breaks the ice

"Made sense. Early start. Long day" she snaps back with no expression not even glancing at him

"Come on C.J!... give me a break,... please. I'm trying here" he frowns at her " What do you want from me?"

She looks at him "Nothing!... I don't want nothing from you"

  
She walks away not even looking back at him.

He slams his fist down on the box in front of him "Fuck!" he shakes his head and sighs

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. This shouldn't have happened

**On Route Flight to Nigeria**

The C-17 is on route to an unnamed Nigeria military airport.

Davis is monitoring communications of well known Nigerian terror organizations.   
"OK heads up a chat room just opened up on the dark web looks like we got a new group"

"They talking about the target being on route'" Davis taps away on her laptop "So it looks like Intel could be correct as I Just checked the Commissioner's flight just took off from New York. So timing on this chat intel would tie in"

Blackburn nods in agreement "OK Team we land in 2 hrs get some rest! Davis keep monitoring. Let me know ASAP if anything else comes up"

"Yes sir"

  
Sitting in their beds they made at the back of the plane C.J and Clay are covertly flirting with each other.

She's being a lot more careful than Clay to make sure the others don't catch on. What she's failed to notice is Ray who is weapons cleaning, he's already suspicious and is watching their behaviour closely.

She's eating an orange and flirtatiously teasing Clay while she eats it   
"I need to wash my hands" she licks her fingers "they're sticky" she smiles.   
  
  
Clay Yawns and stretches. He gets out of his bed about to follow her as he stands up and moves round Ray's there blocking his path.

"Hey brother how's it going"

"Good thanks" Clay frowns wondering why Ray seems to be acting a little odd. As he tries to step around him he again he blocks his exit.

"If there's anything you need to talk about you can talk to me, Right? You know that?" he raises an eyebrow "about Stella … or anything"

"Sure but there's not" Clay's slightly confused. "You Okay Ray? you're not making much sense? I don't have anything worrying me!"

"You two seem to be getting on well?" he nods towards C.J and it dawns on Clay what Ray is implying. Ray stares him hard in the eyes "anything . . . . at all you wanna talk about!" he stops. "Look Clay, just be very careful there!"

Clay looks around see who might overhear as he gives it a moments thought, thinking hard about what C.J said about not telling anyone about them. "Look Ray you're a good listener a friend, Hell one of my brothers" he coughs  "look we've just been fooling around a bit. It's nothing....Look man, I didn't know who she was at the start, just met her in a bar"   
  
Ray shakes his head and rolls his eyes "Oh Clay You need to end this! like now"  
  
"Hey don't worry it's OK! It's in control" He taps Ray on the arm and smiles "It's Just a bit of fun"

Ray bites his lip though he guessed this was what was going on eveng though he hoped it wasn't true  
"You are out of your depth here. You don't know what you're getting into! _IT_ needs to end"

Clay smiles and slaps him on the arm again "I said don't worry about it, its cool! I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm serious brother" Ray shakes his head "She is fire and you _WILL_ get burned on this, Trust me!"

"You worry too much..." Clay laughs "..like I said It's all in control" he nod and tries to reassure Ray as he heads over towards C.J 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonny caught the end of Ray's conversation with Clay "Everything OK with Blondie?"

"Yeah sure. Just giving him some friendly advice"

"You think maybe he's in trouble?"

"Maybe l don't know. Hard to tell. He's young and reckless. Doesn't see consequences. Definitely underestimates the trouble she can cause him!" he sighs

Sonny nods taking on board what Ray's telling him "You want me to have a word with the problem? Make her go away?"

"No!.... Not Yet let's see how it plays out"

"Okay!.... but you only gotta say the word and I'm on to fixing her..... It will be my pleasure"

"Let's just try keep the drama to minimum for now!.....last thing we need is Jason get wind!"

"Whatever you say Ray!!.... but just give me the nod if she needs putting back in her box"

Ray shakes his head there is something disturbing about Sonny's willingness to fix that particular problem.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**At the BRAVO Command HQ - Nigeria**

"OK..Davis what we got?" Blackburn is leaning over her shoulder looking at the screen.   
Mandy is monitoring another chat room on the other laptop

"errr so far Sir there is no further intel. We do have the schedule for today."

"Okay!"  
"ermmm......Lieutenant Lewis and Commissioner Dubois will Check in to the Central Hotel. They will leave from there 11:00hr then following prescribed route to the Nigerian UN Office a estimated 1 hr trip. An escort convoy is in place" Davis looks around to see who's listening then continues  " The Lieutenant will accompany her as her Personal Assistant.  errrmm..... Dubois has security detail made up of 4 private UN funded Security Guards which from initial intel check it's now headed up by an ex UK special forces operative Brent Reagan. He was brought in a few weeks back from US end at Washington to oversee the visit" she pauses for any input

"Security all check out? " Blackburn ask

"as far as we can tell as Davis brought in from Washington" Mandy looks up from her laptop 

"They'll then travel with the Guards to the UN Office. Any attempt to intercept them along the route and we will step in, we'll extract the HTV and Lieutenant and capture any hostiles. ISR is ready to monitor along the route and follow. This allows for additional trace if anything goes wrong" she pauses and looks round Blackburn, Jason and Mandy are now focused listening "errrm.... trackers are in place on HTV main vehicle and target will be given her remote tracker before leaving . Trent is sorting the one one the Lieutenant is having fitted. ermmm ...obviously as we know they tend to be little more temperamental requiring some WiFi or satellite access and has a more limited range coverage at times but it's a back up" she shrugs 

"Bet CJ's loving that!!" Jason gives a laughs

Mandy smiles back "yeah can't say she looked too keen"

"Okay... Davis any heads up from the Chat rooms about location of any abduction points?"

"No Sir everything has gone quiet on there for now"

"OK keep monitoring that. Having that lo cal will make this a lot easier" he looks round "in the meantime let's look for some possibles along this route. It's a busy city center ride most of the journey, so there can't be too many easily accessible points to hit a vehicle for a snatch."

"Sir....I think they'll let the convoy get outside city then hit" Davis offers."there's more clear spaces once they clear the center"

Jason frowns "Let's just try and get this right remember we need to cover all angles. We have no idea where they've taken any of these hostages so far. We lose this trace we could lose everything" 

"Your concern is noted!" Blackburn nods to him

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Wrapped in just a small towel C.J is getting her stuff together.   
She has just showered in one of the side bathrooms and is now getting dressed. Rubbing the back of her ear its sore from the tracker they inserted behind it. She's trying not to touch it but the heat from the shower is making it itch and she grimaces as she catches it "fuck that hurts!" 

The towel she has round her barely covers her body as she's tying her ponytail in front of the mirror.

There's a knock on the door. "Yes, come in!" she shouts.

Jason puts his head round.   
He doesn't speak for a moment while he watches her doing her hair, he can't help looking at her legs and just making out her nakedness under the bottom of the towel.

He coughs "You Ready?" he's calm and they have an uneasy truce going on.

She carries on tying her hair up. She looks at him in the reflection in the mirror and nods. "Yeah!"

"You OK?" He frowns seeing her frustrated and redoing her ponytail.

"Yeah sure why wouldn't I be?" She still looks at him through the reflection in the mirror not turning to face him. They stare at each other for a minute. "Jason.... "You've got my back right?" she questions her face showing no emotion.   
  
Sensing her nervous tension he steps into the room letting the door close.

He stands behind her looking at her in the mirror "Always" he nods "You know that 100% no doubt!....CJ you know you can count on _all_ of BRAVO right?"

She nods. She does trust that. No matter the history of what's gone on she still trusts him. Trusts that he'll keep her safe.  
"yeah I know you'll make sure of that" she smiles. As she keeps eye contact with him in the mirror she realises she's still only wrapped in the towel "You shouldn't be in here " she coughs still watching him in the mirror looking at her

"I know" but he doesn't move and the two just stand there looking at each other.

She turns slowly as she finishes tying her hair. She bites her lip thinking while she looks him in the eye.   
He smooths down the front stray bit of hair gently with his hand and touches her face.

"Jason. Stop!" she pulls her head away and lets out a sigh

He bites his lip thinking as he puts his hands either side of the counter and traps her there. He then leans in towards her brushing his lips against hers.

"Jason....." She sighs it feels a long time since she was this close to him and it still feels nice "STOP! this this can't happen.... Not now" She pulls back and puts her hand on his chest to hold him back.

He looks her in the eyes and they stare at each other. She takes a deep breath "don't do this... Not now..... I can't deal with it"

There was a time she would have done anything for him to stand there looking at her like this. Now? Now too much water had traveled that bridge and she leans back on the counter.

 She rubs his cheek with the back of her hand feeling the rough of his stubble. He closes his eyes to her touch. She see's a tiredness in his face she's not seen before. "you Okay?"

He gets hold of her hand to stop her, brushing it gently before kissing it and then puts his hand on her cheek. Gently caressing the side of her face. She nuzzles into his hand. She wants to respond so bad. but once again she pulls it away. "Jason... Oh God... Just... Just Stop!" she says half heartedly as she feels a shiver in her body, a tingle of desire as he goes to kiss her again but something keeps making her pull away.

"ahhh! God!!!" She tips her head back." Just don't Please!" Looking up she lets out a deep sigh. This is such a dilemma it's so hard not to respond to his touch. She wants him to touch her so bad "Jason this can't happen!"

"But you want it to?"  He kisses her exposed neck and she looks him back in the eyes. They're trying to read each other. Finally he wins out "Yeah! ...yeah I do!... but you know that" she smiles, that tingle has become a wave of excitement and she gives in grabbing the back of his head pulling him in to kiss her. Willing him on to her she can't get enough of his lips, of his tongue in her mouth she just wants him so badly.

Then she realises her mistake and she pulls back putting her hands up "STOP! Okay..... just STOP... this can't...." changing her mind knowing this is wrong she pushes him back. "....This can't happen Jason. You need to leave"

He nods. "Yeah you're right ... my stupid mistake... I should indeed go"   
"Yeah" she nods " you should!"  
but as he gets to the door he can't and instead of doing the right thing by leaving he now closes the door properly and turns the lock.

Then he's there in front of her at the sink hoisting her up, sitting her on the counter. _"Oh SHIT!!!"_ She's frantically undoing his khakis as she steadies herself parting her legs and leaning back on her arms as he thrusts himself forward hard into her taking her right there in front of the mirror.   
He's kissing her neck watching himself in the mirror doing what he's been waiting to do since he first saw her again giving into the desire he has for her. 

She's breathing deep now. "Oh SHIT!!!...oh .. oh!!! " Taking the power of each motion he makes. She loves that he's so strong that he fucks her like this with all of his strength and passion. "I've missed this so much!"

All that lost time and lust, all the history between them it's just come flooding back in this unadulterated fuck.  Because that all this is just fucking. She knows it two people who've been kept apart and just need to release the tension between them.

He pushes deep into her. They're both lost here in the now in this single moment not thinking about any consequences or actions.

Then nearly it's over and they both let out a long sigh and their bodies relax.   
She catches her breath and relaxes her arms,that now ache from steadying herself on the counter

 _"Phewwww! OMG!!!"_ she lets out a breathless gasp and smiles at him. "Hey..." she holds his face making him look at her "you alright?" she smiles but he doesn't smile back

He looks at himself in the mirror "this was a mistake!... SHIT CJ ... What the hell are we doing?" He shakes his head as he pulls back and zips his pants up. He lets out a massive Sigh!   
Rubbing his hand on his forehead and through his hair he's thinking. "You were right...." he says looking at her "We should never have let that happen"

She looks up at him frowning questioning "WHAT?? what the hell are you saying?.....Jason! ... don't be like this" she goes to put he hand on his face but he dismisses her touch and walks to the door. "Jason!!.." she frowns.   
  
He unlocks the door and giving her a a glance back he shakes his head then coldly says "Just be ready to leave 08:00" as he walks out letting the door shut behind him.

"Fuck you Jason!!!" she throws the bottle off the side at the closed door "Jeez Christ you asshole" she rubs her hand on her forehead as her eyes fill with tears

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

As he steps into the light in the corridor he lets out a massive sigh " _phewww!"_ he closes his as leans his forehead on the wall opposite as he hears her swear in from the closed bathroom.  
  
"SHIT!!!!" He slams his hand against the wall hard several times. "SHIT!! shit!!... goddam it"

Ray's in the corridor and has seen him come out of the shower room. He can only guess him and C.J have had words. He doesn't consider the alternative.

"Hey Brother... You Okay?" He's concerned when Jason doesn't answer.   
  
He slams the wall again hard.  
"Jace... What's happened? You Okay man?" he's really concerned now he's not seen him this way in a while

Jason looks at him "leave it Ray!..... Just leave it" he storms off shaking his head.   
Ray's confused. He waits for a moment as he looks at the closed shower room door. He wonders if he should he check if she's OK? He bites his lip as he puts his fist up to knock but then decides it might be best to stay out of it and walks off.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Staring at the closed door she can't believe that just happened. She lets out a sigh _"phewwww!"_

She closes her eyes and swallows hard as the emotional lump in her throat. She puts her hand to her mouth to stifle her cry. She's breathing hard still sitting there on the counter top as she chokes back her tears.  
"what the hell?" she takes a deep breath in "...oh my god... you bastard!"

She drops down from the counter top and stands staring at herself in the in the mirror.   
_"You idiot"_ shes rubbing her head shaking. _"How could you be so stupid again"_   
  
She leans with her hands on the counter with her head back closing her eyes trying to get her emotions in check.

Then rubbing her head with both hands and then pulling  her ponytail tighter she runs the tap and  washes her face with cold water, trying hard to stop herself crying.   
She swallows hard. She's angry and embarrassed "why the hell did you let that happen.I said I could deal with him... oh god... why didn't you say no and stop this!"   
She didn't because she didn't want to, but she knows she should have.

She takes a deep breath to composes herself. "Okay! ... time to focus... get this job done" she rubs her ear again " owwww!...Shit!!!"

She starts to get dressed she'll have to deal with this later.

 

Blackburn bangs on the door he makes her jump "You ready to go Lieutenant?"

she composes her voice "Yup-just finishing up here and I'm set to go" her voice cracking

"Are You Okay Lieutenant?" Blackburn asks he's not sure that she sounds alright

"Yeah Sure. I'm coming now"

"OK! .... 10mins to briefing"

"Sure" she still trying not to cry _"Oh God.... get it together"_ she tells herself staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She couldn't be more angry with herself or Jason, but she has to let it go for now.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She's the last to enter the briefing room still fiddling with her ear which is still sore from the under skin tracker.

Trent notices he looks around the room and quietly whispers "you need to leave that you'll make it worse"

she ignores him just frowning  as she rubs her ear on her shoulder.

Clay sees her grimace and mouths to her "Are you OK?"

She ignores him too.

Ray is giving her stares which she also ignores and there's Jason with his arms folded.   
He looks back as she enters the room but he completely ignores her.

She sighs to herself "this is gonna be some spin up. Wonder if its too late to back out now?"

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

** Central First Hotel Nigeria **

They arrives at the hotel with the U.N ambassador General. And she's introduced to Commissioner Dubois

"So they really think I need a personal body Guard with all these Guys as well?"

"Hopefully not, but errrm.... some places these guys can't go and I'm a personal assistant not bodyguard." She Smiles

 

An English Voice behind "So are we ready to go ladies"

"Yeah just a minute. I errmm... need the ladies room before we go" C.J replies. She really needs a quick comm check with BRAVO without making anyone aware.

"Commissioner Dubois can you put this in a comfortable location about your person" Reagan give her a nice friendly smile

"What is it?"

"it's ermmm ... a tracker! Just so if we were to get separated which is not likely to happen, but.. errm if it did we can at least, for a while, locate you" he smiles again trying to reassure her

"Doesn't she need one?" she refers to C.J

"No!" he looks at CJ and sniles "they are called Target Trackers we give them to the ..." he stops and looks at C.J she closes her eyes thinking this is not very reassuring "..to the ummm.... person that needs them" 

She looks at the English guy, as he gives her another of his smarmy smiles. Whilst an English accent has been a turn on for her in the past there is something about this guy she doesn't like. He doesn't feel right and she can't put her finger on it and strangely she thinks she knows him from somewhere.

C.J goes to the ladies bathroom in the lobby of the hotel and quietly checks in.   
"Okay!.....Here we go!" she says to herself composing herself in the mirror

"Bravo 1 this is lone wolf do you copy"

"This is one...Good Copy Lone Wolf" Jason sighs to himself he full of regret as he speaks to her about how he treated her but now they are switched on to work mode so all that's put on hold

"HAVOC do you copy?"

"This is HAVOC good copy Lone Wolf "

"HAVOC what we know about this Brent Reagan guy? copy "

Davis picks up the mic and replies "he checked out honorary discharge ex special forces, handgun & weapons specialist with long skill set but basically now a gun for hire. Nothing stood out. Been with the Commissioner a few weeks now. some special request from a security Dept in Washington sent him. Is there a problem Copy"

"this is Bravo. Lone Wolf what's the problem? copy"

"Bravo 1, nothing just bit of a feeling thats all. Feels like we've met somewhere I can't place it. Look errrm.... I'm leaving this comm line on open copy?"

"This is HAVOC copy that"

 

"she's probably fucked him and can't remember" Sonny laughs to Ray

Jason turns on him "Sonny shut up the Hell up. ...she can hear you"

Ray shakes his head at Sonny "don't go there..... Not today Brother"

Sonny shrugs "as if I care what she thinks she's a tramp and she knows it"

Jason glares at him." Can we just be professional?"  
  
Sonny rolls his eyes.

 

"Copy that... Listen C.J its your call. You wanna pull this? we pull it"

"No its probably nothing.... just a feeling. Will proceed. I'll update with a sit rep as needs be"

"HAVOC this is Bravo 1 can we background check that again, copy"

"sure thing Bravo 1" Davis knows shes done her checking throughly but will do as she's asked.

 

Davis turns to Blackburn and Mandy "The Chat Room just opened up" Blackburn swings round and looks at the monitor

"OK keep our eyes on that" he gets on the comms "heads up we have chatter our end"

"This BRAVO 1 what we got there Eric?"

"PACKAGE IS READY FOR COLLECTION. Okay keep your heads Up be ready."

"Bravo One standing by "

"lone wolf standing by. I'm proceeding to the lobby"

"Copy that"

 

The UN party depart outside the hotel to the steps and wait for the official UN 4x4 to arrive in front of them. The security detail is waiting with them  
C.J is apprehensive. She looks around Reagan keeps smiling at her. There's a tension in the air and she doesn't like. She takes a deep breath there's nothing she can do at this moment

"It's time to go ladies" Reagan ushers them down the main steps to the open car doors

As he smiles at her again and gives her this look a really bad feeling comes over her "You know what I think we need to go back"

"Too late Ms Lewis!" he smiles

 

A loud crack of a Gunshot rings out on the comms and everyone goes silent for a few moments

 

 

Blackburn swings round from the monitor "Davis get me eyes up! What's going on. Bravo One this is HAVOC do you have and update?"

"ISR is up getting images now Sir" Davis swings into full operation mode

"This is BRAVO One we have a target down... I repeat target down" Jason's adrenaline is pumping now "its going down here at the Hotel. They going to take her at the leave point not on route All Bravo call signs standby"

"Lone wolf you copy.... Lone wolf copy ... C.J you there?" there no sound from comms "SHIT!!!" he really worried now "HAVOC this is BRAVO One you got eyes on our targets?"

"images just up ISR show one unknown down. Looks like HTV is being removed to the vehicle copy."  
  
Blackburn takes over the comms from Davis "BRAVO One Execute extraction of target NOW!! Copy"

"BRAVO One Copy that HAVOC" Jason focuses himself  
"All BRAVO call signs we've got one unknown down. Two and Four you on over watch" he orders "Six you with me to target. BRAVO 3 and 5 you're on the vehicle. Execute! "

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason and Clay are on the scene by the steps.

This is BRAVO 3 the vehicle moved too quick we lost it  Copy"

"Copy that 3! ... SHIT!!" 

Clay checks the pulse on the body lying dead on the steps. He gulps hard and shakes his head at Jason 

"SHIT! ... Shit!" he looks around at the scene getting a grip on what to do ""HAVOC copy this is BRAVO One"

"BRAVO One Copy what's your status?"

 

Jason puts his hand to his mouth and rubs his chin. He lets out a long sigh as he once again surveys the scene in front of him "this just doesn't make any sense" he looks at Clay "HAVOC this is Bravo 1 the HTV is dead"

"this is HAVOC say again Jason!" Blackburn looks at Davis and frowns

"HAVOC I repeat the HTV is dead, HTV is dead" Jason undoes his helmet and looks at Clay they both shake their heads "HAVOC ... They have the wrong target! COPY"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 


	4. The wrong target

**Back at US Nigeria HQ - operation debrief**

"What the hell is going on here Mandy? What's with the Intel?" Jason raises his voice as he's pacing back and forward

"Jason ...I'm working on ....."

Davis interrupts "errrm... I think you'll need to see this!.... Chat window opened up and posted this before going dark again _We have the unique package. Target secured'_ " Davis puts the message on the main screen

Jason furrows his eyes staring at it "So what does that mean? What?....they think they still have their target?"

  
Davis shrugs "I don't know.." she's as confused as him "...I know it doesn't make any sense but its the only explanation I can see. According to that posting they seem to think they still have their target" she frowns at Mandy and looks at Jason

"So you think that they think Lieutenant Lewis is Dubois?" Clay can't get his head around what's happened

Jason looks at Mandy "Anything?" He waits.

She shakes her head "No sorry I've got no idea at the moment I'm still running some intel"

 

"Jesus!! Nothing?" he impatiently clicks his fingers at Davis "Play back that footage from the hotel CCTV"

"I can but its really poor quality we couldn't make much out on it" Davis warns him

"Yeah I know but its the only thing we have so put it on screen again" he sits forward studying it closer this time "and again"

"Jason..." Mandy frowns

"I said again!!" he stares harder at it. The picture is really poor quality like she said but he keeps re-watching as the scene plays out again and again "Look!.....Stop there!...Reagan! Can you see it?.....Oh my god...how did we miss that?"  
  
He looks at Mandy and Davis "The shot.... came from him. LOOK...handgun" Jason points his finger on the monitor screen "he makes the shot to Dubois, then gets in the 4x4 with the others"

Davis shakes her head "I'm still confused... why would he shoot her?..I mean he knew who she was" she frowns "He's been doing security for her a few weeks now.  How _can_ they still think they have their target? If he's in on it he knows they have the wrong one"

Everyone else is still studying the playback they're all confused by what they're watching.  
  
Mandy's starts rechecking all her intel files."None of this makes any sense. Reagan was brought in from Washington for this, they would have checked him out"

Jason sits back in the chair with his hands behind his head, trying to think."You're right it doesn't make any sense"  
  
The screen lights up with the playback again. The 4 security guards putting a hood over C.J before shoving her her into the waiting car and Brent Reagan, shooting the UN aid ambassador  
"Someone like him wouldn't' make that kind of mistake at that close quarters." he looks at Davis "Replay it again. What the hell are we missing here?"

Davis replays the tape and puts the chat room message up on the other main screen.

"We have the unique package target secured" Ray keeps reading it over and over rubbing his beard in frustration "You're right what are we missing? What have we missed?" He's thinking it over "there must be something?... something that explains this"

 

Clay's pacing now "So....we have no idea where she is!...Let alone why they would have taken her" He shakes his head "so what's gonna happen when they realise they have the wrong target?....SHIT!" he can't think. "We should be out there trying to find her. Not sitting here!"  
He's sweating he rubs his hands through his hair and squats down against the wall. He takes some deep breathes _"stay calm!"_

"Hey ... What's your problem" Jason frowns at Clay "What?...Don't you think we're doing what we can? Don't you think we wanna find her? if that's what you think you couldn't be more wrong but it's no good getting out there when we don't know where she is!"

Ray's who's been sitting in quiet contemplation looks round at them "alright.. alright!!... LISTEN!" he looks at them both as he breaks up the heated discussion.  
He's still rubbing his chin thinking as everyone looks round at him. He scratches his head "OK I'm not sure how this might sound ..so bear with it!" he pauses and looks at Jason

"at this moment we've got nothing so... just spit it out Ray"

"Okay ...What if Dubois wasn't the target?" he rubs his chin again in frustration. Clay and Jason both frown at him "yeah I know... it doesn't make sense.... but what if she was bait?"

"What?" Jason sits up in his chair "I'm confused. Dubois? ...Bait for what?" he frowns "OK sorry! look ...Carry on. I'm listening"

"For us.... Well not us... but for C.J" he stops to think about what he's saying "What if C.J _was_ the target?" he looks at Jason and shrugs. "I mean if you consider everything ... You know" he raises his eyes at Jason "she might be considered a High value target right?"  
  
he's waiting for a reaction from Jason "then you know...they put her on a live stream and do...well you know what I mean" he stops short of saying what "well that might get some unknown crazies their name on the map! Do you _get_ what I'm saying?"

Blackburn's listening to Ray's theory he nods and so does Jason

"Yeah.... you might have something there Ray!" Jason's still thinking

Clay's now confused "What? I don't get it!... You're thinking because she's like ....a female military Officer? because of her Rank? but they could pick any military personnel off anywhere! I don't understand" he frowns at Ray waiting for a reaction.  
Ray looks away. Clay then looks to Jason for answers but he just sits silent  
"So why would they need to bait her? I mean why here now? I'm sorry I don't get it!.... What was the point of her as a target?"  
  
No on seems to be answering his question "I mean come on guys ... they had a high profile target right there!" he points at the screen "and they just killed her!"

Ray rubs his beard then says out loud what only some in the room know "Yeah thing is they'd need to bait us if they wanted _that_ specific target!" Ray points at the chat screen message "it says ' _unique target_ '" he pauses and sighs "Come on Jason!..you now she's more than just  standard military personnel. Am I Right?"

Jason nods.

Blackburn folds his arms."SHIT!!! yeah.. I think Ray's hit the nail on the head!"

"SHIT!! why didn't we pick this up Mandy"

She shakes her head "I never even thought about it .. but yeah I think he might be right"

Ray bites his lip "Look if this is her family rep it would make her unique in someones eyes, Right?"

 

Jason, Mandy and Blackburn stop what they're doing and look at each other.

Jason removes his hat and rubs his head before replacing it "SHIT!!! you're right Ray" He sits up as he continues to nod at the realization sinking in on him.  
He looks at Blackburn and Mandy "You know you're gonna need to make a call?"

Blackburn closes his eyes and takes a deep breath."Yeah... SHIT that's all I need!"

 

Clay and Davis look at each other then at Sonny who offers them nothing in a way of explanation. He's still sitting in same position as if nothing has happened sucking on his tooth pick

Clay breaks the silence "OK that's it .....I'm still confused. What the _HELL_ is going on here?" he gets the feeling the others know something he doesn't

Sonny laughs as Clay's frustration "oh no!!... Blondie here's confused " he takes the tooth pick out and sits up "well let me enlighten you shall I?"

"Yeah Please!... do!"

"While you been making those puppy dog eyes at her did she forget to tell you who her Daddy is?"   
  
Clay frowns even more confused as Sonny takes a big long sigh  
"Well.....now say them little terrorist nut jobs they get themselves a US Admirals daughter!" he pauses "That's ummm like an ultimate pokemon in the military pokedeck so to speak" he laughs "....and then they make themselves a little home movie" he looks at Clay to see if he understanding him  
"They do all... kinda nasty little things to her and stick it on that there internet. Post it _all over_ the world to their little buddies" he makes some hand gestures " you always telling me sharing is caring" he smiles. Clay still frowns at him " Now... don't you think that might just get their little friendship group some attention real quick?" He stops and throws his toothpick in the bin

"Wait what did you say?... This still makes no sense!"

Davis shakes her head. She's put it together before Clay can register. "Wait! WHAT?..... Admiral Roger Lewis is CJ's father?...oh my god!" Davis looks round every one gauging their reactions  
Jason, Blackburn and Mandy look up at Davis. "Woahh!" she lets out a big sigh "Well Hell!..... that might make her a bit more of a target"

"C.J's Father is Admiral Lewis?" Clay sits back in shock. He's trying to understand what he's hearing, thinking to himself about when he met her father at the restaurant. No wonder she insisted on topics of conversation to avoid. He looks round the room. It's only Ray who nods at him confirming everything

 

The room has now gone quiet. Assessing and digesting the situation.  
Jason, Mandy and Blackburn sit back. There's a hushed sigh from all of them.  
Clay and Davis look at each other.

 

Mandy's rapidly thinking "OK.. I've been thinking about this, its not that straight forward. It this is true then it possibly means there's been a high level breach of security here"  
Jason and Blackburn both frown at her

"How so?" Jason's confused

"Well from memory..." she raises her eyebrows "...the information about their family connection is Classified. I mean only either very very close people had that information or someone who has that amount of security clearance required to look at their files. I mean... they've both always been at pains to keep it a secret so ....that means its most likely someone leaked that information" she looks at Jason "and also ...." she sighs "to get her to the right location?...  at the right time? That takes some pretty big maneuvers to pull that off..I mean she wasn't even meant to be on this OP!

Jason sits upright in his seat listening

"I mean seems coincidence she's here then her OP with Delta suddenly gets compromised? and...No one else is given Green lit on it? when its an already established package?" she shakes her head "how often does that happen? then someone puts her name forward for this....?"

"Yeah what was the chances of her being given this OP out of nowhere like this? Doesn't happen!" Jason bites his lip while he's thinking " I asked her if she pulled strings but maybe someone else did?" Jason frowns "Mandy you need to find out who pulled that op and who signed off on her for this!"

"Okay!" she nods "I'll see what I can come up with... but this kind of Classified ...it  goes pretty high up!"

 

Davis moves round next to Sonny.  
She puts her hand to her mouth and whispers quietly under her breath "Doesn't seem that much of a classified secret to me,  most of this room seem to know it"

Sonny raises his eyebrows. He looks round then leans towards Davis pulling his hat down  "Well it ain't come from this room that's for sure!"

"No that's not what I meant, Just.... that if its that classified how come this room seems to know it?"  
  
"This room...." he lowers his tone to a whisper "only knows it ....cos of what went on with her and Jason...it got real ugly...the old man had to pull Rank in the end...to keep both their careers" he looks up making sure no one's listening "he tore a hellava strip off Jason at the time in front of the team. Wasn't pretty that's for sure but ...that's when we found out who he was... but that's strictly between you and me,Davis! You understand?"

She nods "Oh my god!.... her and Jason?....seriously" Davis looks round "what while he was still with ...."

"ummm hmmm!...  he was gonna leave home for her" he looks up again and notices Ray staring at them shaking his head.

Sonny Coughs realising Ray knows what they're talking about and so he stops  "look...errrr ... I'll fill ya in laters .. " he winks

"Okay!" she looks up at Ray too.

 

Clay is finally getting up to speed. "wait the English guy!... There was errmm .. an English guy in the Bar a few weeks back" he mumbles making no sense to anyone except himself "He might have known the connection. He was errrm.... in a group they were making a scene, harassing her errmm ...he made a comment about Daddy saving her? I thought he was talking about me at the time. They'd been drinking so nothing was making much sense but  I was suspicious of what they were up to outside" Clay's trying to remember back to that first night he met her.

"You were in a bar with her? "Jason questions."That's an interesting NEW fact there Spenser?"

Ray darts a worried look to Sonny

As Jason folds his arms and stares, Clay starts to flounder in his explanation "errrm....No I wasn't with errrm...her, she was there and I was there I... errrmm... didn't know who she was till recently, but there was an incident I stepped in!....It was nothing" he tries to deflect Jason's attention "I just remember his accent... and the comment. It errrm..... seemed weird at the time but it was a nothing incident and I didn't...errr... think anything of it as they'd all been drinking." he looks at Ray to help him out but Ray just shakes his head.

 

Blackburn looks at the screens again "OK looks like I am gonna have to make that call then"

Mandy looks at Blackburn "I don't envy you that one!" she sighs "Never a good thing having to call the Admiralty office. You sure you don't mind?" she frowns secretly hoping he won't hand it over to her "not that I really wanna call Admiral Lewis and tell him we've lost his daughter to unknown terrorists and that I have no information to give him at this time!"

"No!" Blackburn sighs "I think it'll be  better coming from me?....Can't pretend to say I relish it though" he heads out the door

"Eric Wait! ...best make sure you speak to the Admiral direct. Don't leave messages"

"Okay?"

"If this is a leak, like we think, then we need to keep any information restricted"

  
"Yeah Good idea!" he nods in agreement.

" Oh! and of course ..." she sighs " tell him I'm working on it!" she raises her eyebrows

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

After some time Blackburn returns.

"Right heads up team. It's time too pull your socks up, smarten up. We under the microscope now. I don't want us giving them any reason to look at us any more than they have to" he looks directly at Sonny

Sonny looks unhappy "I tell ya that woman gives me a headache. She brings nothing but trouble. Now she got Cake eaters looking at us!" he shakes his head taking the toothpick out of his mouth and tossing it in the bin again "Even when she's not even here she's a pain in the ass" he pulls a face " Lordy lordy I hope them terrorists know what they've taken on" he sighs

Ray has to laugh at Sonny's thinking.

 

Davis rushes into the room "Guys you need to see" she puts the monitors on " CNN are running a video that just got posted in the chat group we're monitoring. It;s the body of one of their journalists it turned up, beheaded. It was found abandoned at an aid camp south east Nigerian capital. A new terror group making name for itself NFJ Nigerian fighters for Jihad " she pauses "And..." she pauses "our chat room just came back online "

"Get it on screen Davis"

 Davis brings the chat room screen up on the main monitor. The other monitor is running the CNN coverage.

The monitor now displays the "MESSAGE: 'target now in our possession. Transfer is awaiting instruction' Clay's translating the Arabic as its typed

"Wait what?" he's reading "they've sold her?" he has this deep frown on his faced "No sorry errrm ....that's the direct translation... but I think they're waiting a money transfer"

Mandy looks at him "OK! that's good ...errrm.... I didn't mean good but... ermm if Money's involved there has to be a paper trail and we'll find it. This has to have been organized! It's a not random terrorist kidnap"

 

"Any news on the tracker?" Blackburn asks Davis

" Nothing concrete we we got a weak signal at one point leaving the city but at the moment....Nothing .. sorry" she shakes her head "I keep trying to locate it. we could do with it latching on to a wifi signal "

"That Brent guy if he really knows who she is, he's gotta know she'll have one?" Jason shakes his head worried. "Being ex Special forces, he's gonna check for it!"

"Jason.." Blackburn tries to reassure him "let's just assume that she still has it!"

"Anymore on him?" he looks at Mandy. She shakes her head "Dammit!!!... SHIT!! she said something was off with him. I should've pulled her then. Should've trusted her instinct" Jason's starting to feel the pressure aside from any feelings for C.J and some guilt over what happened in the bathroom before she left, not having anything to go on and not being out there is getting to him.

"I'm just doing a a deep background check "

"Do it faster then " he snaps at Davis "every minute here counts"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

** Briefing Room - 15hrs Later **

They're still working on intel but still have nothing when the door to the briefing room swings open.

Everyone stands to attention.

"Admiral Lewis. Sir! " Blackburn is surprised by the unannounced arrival. "errrr Sir.... Good afternoon I errrm... didn't realise you would be attending in person?"

Blackburn and the rest of Bravo team look at each other. Blackburn looks at Davis he's annoyed no one has given him a heads up

 

"No I can see that" he looks at the casual surprised looks on their faces.

Admiral Lewis takes the chair Jason was sitting in and sits down " So..."

"So ummm Sir ... we can bring you up to speed on what we have" Blackburn snapping his fingers at Davis

"No need Davis here....  as per my request has kept me in the loop during my flight here"  
  
"errrm... OK!.. Sir if you had just let me know you were attending I could have personally kept you up to date"

"Commander.... The killing of a UN commissioner.. That is now a _TOP_ priority. It's been flagged at Command HQ. I need this cleared up ASAP and so... to ensure it's done swiftly  I will be on site to oversee it."

"Yes Sir!"

Jason and Blackburn look at each they know that's not normal protocol but they guess that's the official line he's using for his personal attention to this situation.

 

Davis looks a little guilty that she kept quiet but she'd been contacted directly by the Admirals office and told to say nothing.

"What was she supposed to do?" she quietly mouths to Sonny who squints at her as if she was a traitor. She shrugs her shoulders she "had no choice"

Clay doesn't know where to look. This is the same man he sat at the dinner table with lying. Telling him he was a Gym instructor Hows he gonna now explain that to the man in front of him in full naval uniform. He wants the ground to swallow him up. He keeps trying to avert looking at him

"You!" the Admiral points at Clay

" _SHIT_ "

"I know you?"  
  
"No sir I don't think so?" Clay squirms. What can he say? he can't say, yes we had dinner that would open a whole can of worms but here he is now lying to an officer, again!

Jason and Blackburn look round

"We've met No?"

"No sir I would remember" Clay swallows hard " _oh god!_ _this is not good"_ he still tries not to look at him.

Jason is suspicious that something is not right but seeing how uncomfortable Clay looks Jason heads off the question  
"No Sir Spenser is new to BRAVO last time you were here he wasn't"

The Admiral doesn't take his eyes off of Clay. "Master Chief ..."

Jason closes his eyes " _Oh Shit_

he continues with his back to Jason "No!... you're right he wasn't but you unfortunately were!" he turns the chair to face him and looks him up and down "and by some _miracle_ of chance you still are!" he sneers at Jason.

"Commander by the looks of some of you team We need to improve some standards. Perhaps starting with uniform?" he looks at Jason's T-shirt and untidy dress sense.

"errrm Yes Sir" Blackburn frowns at Jason "I'm right on it, Sir!"

the Admirals dislike of Jason is evident to everyone "I believe last time I saw you Master Chief Hayes... we had to have words, did we not? lets hope that doesn't become a habit"  He stands up and Jason stands to attention. "Yes Sir I remember"

Sonny and Ray swallow hard they also remember the words when the Admiral spoke to Jason it wasn't good.

"Sir" Blackburn tries to deflect the awkwardness of the situation "Coffee? Sir."

Admiral Lewis nods "Good idea Commander....I'm errr...sure the Master Chief can manage that without too many problems?"

"Happily, Sir" Jason bites his tongue "I could do with the air"

Ray and sonny leave with him "we'll come with you" officers make Sonny uncomfortable

"2 sugars" the Admiral snaps

Jason purses his lips and grinds his teeth. Ray puts his hand on Jason's back  
"Yes sir " Ray replies on Jason's behalf "come on Man keep it together" he whispers to Jason

 

Clay feels awkward left alone with the Admiral as Blackburn and Davis leave the room to gather some further data.

"so Mr Spenser....We haven't met?" the Admiral stands up from the desk he'd been sitting on

"Sir I …"

"Yes, Yes... I know ...you couldn't say anything." He lets out a long tired sigh while he pacing the room "The Lieutenant, as you will find, has a habit of creating chaos where this team is concerned" he stops in front of Clay looking him up and down "this probably doesn't have a great outcome what ever way we go about it"

"No Sir"

"I of course can't condone this but.... " he pauses watching Clay's reaction "You care about my daughter?"

Clay swallows hard before answering "Yes Sir"

"That's good then! because right now, Mr Spenser, there are 11, probably very scared women out there, in some god forsaken hell hole and the important thing is getting them home to their loved ones. Do you agree?"

"Yes Sir"

"Then you''ll do everything to ensure they ALL get brought back? Are we clear?"

Clay bites his bottom lip and nods his head "understood Sir"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jason enters the room with the coffees but the Admiral pushes past him.

"Master Chief I'm authorising  this operation. As of now this is a hostage rescue mission and I've made clear to Mr Spenser failure of this operation is _not_ an option. Your Team, need to ensure you bring _all_ of those women home at any cost. _ALL_ of them you understand me?"

"Yes Sir" Jason gulps. He frowns hard at Clay as the Admiral walks out of the door

They both let out a long sigh.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Davis has a trace on the tracker it blipped on her screen. "She's not given it up" Davis smiles to herself

"Her tracker I've got it. getting a location now" she shouts across the room grabbing everyone's attention

"OK she still got it that's good" Blackburn looks at Jason. "it must mean they don't know she has it" Blackburn answers Jason silence.

"Okay! Heads up  Team... This information needs to stay in this room" Blackburn's thinking about that potential leak "everything stays with Bravo for now! Nothing do you hear, nothing leaves this room without my authorisation"

 

The chat room page lights up and video starts to upload.

"Sir!" Davis shouts "you need to see this!"

Blackburn spins round "Oh SHIT!" he puts his hand to his mouth "Oh no!....Dear god"

the video comes on screen of the 10 women hostages plus one at the front. Tied and blindfolded its C.J she looks badly bruised and bloodied.

 

"Oh God!" Clay's heart sinks he puts his hands on his head "What are they going to do?" He's standing up straight and holds his breath putting his hand on his mouth "Oh God! ..they're gonna kill her?" he panics.

Jason gulps he's thinking the same thing. "Oh SHIT!!! .... NO!" He's seen enough of these internet postings to know how these things usually end." Jeez..." he closes his eyes

The whole room goes quiet and they all hold their breath.

The video plays as the terrorist guard takes the metal pole he's holding and strikes across C.J's ribs and back. She doubles over and falls to her knees.  
They pick her up and keep repeating again and again for the camera.

  
The Command room hasn't moved. Everyone is holding their breath.   
  
Finally Jason speaks "Switch it off!... That's enough" Jason finally cracks he rubs his hands through his hair then rests them on his hips. He feels  sick

Clay grinds his teeth and stares at the screen his fear and anger are rising. Ray prays resting his chin in his hand. Sonny shakes his head looks down closing his eyes. Brock looks at Trent. There's total silence in the room.

  
"Lordy lord" Sonny lets out a deep sigh as he  looks up at Jason. He shuffles in his chair. Even as much as he dislikes C.J, and the trouble he see's her bring "SHIT Man!.....I can't look at that!"

 

Davis has been working on the location "Her tracker! It's just pinged again must have been when they moved her to take that video and its used their upload connection allowed it to connect"

"Do we have the Location?" Blackburn asks

"Yes Sir! Already on it!" she taps on the computer "location Co ordinates are on screen"

Jason stands up. "Let's get geared up! Time to go" Jason doesn't take his eyes off the paused video screen "let's hope she's still alive when we get there!"

Clay hasn't moved. Sonny pushes him out the door "Hey Ken, snap out of it!..Its time to pack up. We need to go bring Barbie home"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Next Chapter

(sorry didnt know how to insert one after)

 

**RESCUE OPERATION**

The tracker co ordinates have them headed to a remote farm location that was at one point used for a drugs operation.  
It has one road in and is hidden in dense jungle.  
  
Bravo are loaded and ready to go. They halo in under darkness and start the trek to the farm on foot.

When they arrive on site they manage to locate all of the women. They're huddled together in a main farm Shed but there's no sign of C.J.

"SHIT!!...they must be holding her somewhere else" Jason's still hoping after the video that she's still alive

A truck is sat empty beside the shed. "We'll use that to get them out load em up!"  
  
They load the women quietly on to the truck.  
Some of the backup team is tasked with driving it away."It's OK! Just stay quiet and we'll get you all out alive"

"OK!... as soon as we start that truck this place is gonna light up. So..... we need to find C.J first OK?" Jason checks everyone knows what to do "give us 10 mics to do a sweep and then whatever start up and drive away. We need to split up to cover more ground" he points to the left "Bravo 2 you take 3 & 6 with you the rest with me the hair missile is with us"

most of the Guards have been taking drugs and drinking to pass the time so a lot are asleep or out of it and are easy take downs but It will be daylight soon and more will return. They need to get the truck with the woman out.

"8mins 40 time's nearly up and we don't have her yet" Jason looks at Trent "If we don't have her when the truck starts she'll be the first one they'll kill"

Sonny and Spenser prize open the door on a tin shed at the back of the farm.  
Inside a bloodied chain is hanging loose and large metal pole but there in the corner in small dark heap

"JACKPOT" says Sonny

Clay takes a deep breath and exhales. "Is she alive?" He thinks about the uploaded video thinking even he would have struggled taking that punishment.

Suddenly they hear the sound of the truck engine starting up. Mack and the rest of the support team drive the women hostages away.  
Gun fire is heard over the other side of the camp

"Bravo 1 this is bravo 2 we have Jackpot say again we have Jackpot"

Jason sigh's a  small sigh of relief "Bravo 2 this is Bravo 1 Copy how's she doing" Jason shuts his eyes for a second waiting for the reply normally he leaves the praying to Ray but he does it now.

"Hold 1 we checking the sit rep Copy "

 

"BRAVO 1 this is BRAVO 2 ..she's not in good shape and only semi conscious but... she is alive!"

Clay cuts the ropes holding her. They have cut deep into her flesh on her wrists. She looks really badly bruised and has hardly any strength to move "come on let's get you up"

Jason lets out a massive sigh. "Copy that! OK can you get to safe lo cal. We're pinned down here. We gonna come round. Can you make your way to ex fill? well meet you there. COPY "

"HAVOC this is Bravo 1 we need medical assistance Ex fill please advise"

"this is HAVOC Copy that standby "

 

"Come on we need to get you out of here" Ray and Spenser lift her gently to her feet

"Shit! she's' in a bad way" Ray looks at Spenser

Sonny "OK we need to go! Speed it up we gonna be taking heat any time soon" he's got the entrance covered but they're struggling to walk her out they can't lift her properly due to the bruising around her so it's slow going

Ray thinks about situation and how fast they're moving "It's no good we're gonna have to head to cover till Jason comes with help" he gets back on the comm "Bravo 1 this is Bravo 2 we heading for cover waiting for you to come with back up. We moving too slow to head to ex fill "

"Bravo 2 this Bravo 1 copy that we'll find you. We have the dog. 1 out "

 

They head into the jungle undergrowth carrying C.J as best they can between them after 15 mins of walking they need to stop. The heat and terrain are slowing them and the tropical rain starts to fall.  
They find a shelter in some rocks and set C.J down. They've minimal first aid but Ray gets what he has out.

"OK we'll rest till back up gets here "

"If they find us" Sonny frowns "or we don't get eaten by spiders first! Did you know there are ..."

Ray stops him before they have the story about man eating spiders he gives that story every Jungle Op "Sonny! Please...They ll find us! They have the dog. He'll find your smell even out here" He smiles at Sonny who sniffs his shirt

"Okay! I'll take that given the situation"

Clay laughs and shakes his head as he sits down next to CJ to take a breath.

 

Ray takes out a long bandage "I was going to put try put round her for some support round her ribs. Stop it rubbing where we're holding her"  
  
Clay gently lifts her T shirt to survey the damage  
"I don't know if that's gonna work. That bruising is really bad" They both take a deep intake of breath

"Whooaah! That's bad!.... shit Man!" They look at each other "that bandage its not gonna do anything with those injuries"

"Where the Hell's Trent when you need him?"

"What else we got"

She groans for the first time since they got her and comes round properly. Her face is contorted with pain. " _aaaahhhhhh!_ ....SHIT!"  
  
After seeing how bruised she is Clay can imagine the pain. "You Okay? .. we're gonna try sort you out! Just hold on"

"HAVOC this is Bravo 2 do you have eyes on us "

"negative Bravo 2 working on it but the trees are not making it easy"

"Copy that"

"OK looks like we on our own for a while we need to rest"

Clay lifts C.J top again to see what the damage is "shit those bruises look sore"

She nods.

Sonny he didn't see before and grimaces now he looks "Jeez man!! that's bad" 

 

Clay gently start to touch her sides "I'm just gonna check see if anything's broken"  
"Okay! just careful" She grimaces and groans in pain " _arrrrrggghhhhhh!_...Clay STOP!"

"I'm Sorry! I just need to check"

"We've got some morphine" Ray rummages in the kit bag

Sonny frowns "I hate to point out but If we give her that she gonna be like dead weight to walk out"

Ray nods weighing up the pros and cons of it "OK Well... we'll give her some now! Rest for a bit while we wait it out till Jason and the others pick us up?"

They all nod in agreement.

Ray prepares the vial and injection. Then he stabs it in her leg " _Owwww!_ ...SHIT Ray! That hurt!" She gulps

"Sorry"

"That just reminds me why you're not a medic"  
  
Sonny shakes his head "women they're always moaning"

Ray and Spenser laugh.

 

C.J's dozing on and off  "Clay, don't let her go to sleep Try keep her awake as much as possible. Just in case we need to move"

She's lying on Clay's chest. He covers her over with his jacket "She seems a bit cold"  
  
"Just keep an eye on her. Trent should be here soon!"

  
He strokes her hair back and kisses the top of her head.  
  
Sonny and Ray look at each other and Sonny shakes his head as they take watch.

Sonny frowns "Jason's not gonna be happy at that"

"We'll deal with that when we have to. Let's just get out of here for a start "

"Bravo 1 this is Bravo 2 do you copy"

"Copy Bravo 2 We're on route to you. Targets neutralised  here but we think you have 4 hostiles inbound. We trying to clean but be ready. What's your Sit Rep? "

"Copy that Bravo . Not good. I've given her some morphine. So we resting while we wait for you "

"COPY that Bravo 2. Just stay alert they should be in your direction soon. We coming as quick as we can "

 

"HAVOC his is Bravo 2 do you see us yet Copy"

"That's a negative Bravo 2. The tree canopy is making too difficult. The satellite cant get a locate. Working on tracing the tracker. Maybe if you can get it to a bit higher ground clear of trees? COPY"

"HAVOC we can't move her at the moment it's too risky with the weather and terrain. COPY"

Davis gets on the Mic "Bravo 2 can you move the tracker"

"This is Bravo 3. errrmm.....Davis did you not hear what 2 said? We can't move her, and last time I looked the tracker was still attached to her"

"Bravo 3 can you make it unattached. Copy"

They all look at each other and frown  
  
"Make it unattached? what the ..."  Sonny rubs his head

"HAVOC this is Bravo 2 Can you clarify please. Copy"

"Ray can you remove the tracker?" Davis pauses "It's only under the skin surface should be fairly easy"

They all exchange glances

  
"She mean cut it out?....SHIT!... I wish you hadn't queried that Ray I think preferred not knowing"

"HAVOC standby. I'll get back to you"

"Shit!.. do we do it?" Ray, Spenser and Sonny look at each other  
  
"Davis means like ... .you know ...what like take it out?"

Ray nods

"Okay then.... I'll do it" Ray and Spenser look at him frowning "Hey I am an expert with knives"

"you Sure?" Ray questioning Sonny's stomach for things like this  
  
"Yeah sure how hard can it be?.. I can gut a fish, Right?"

 

He gets his knife out. Clay gently holds her head against this chest and pulls her hair out he way  
"What's going on Clay?"  
"Its just there look"

"Clay what are you doing?" she's confused

"Okay I'm sorry we just try and get the tracker." he swallows hard "they can't get a locate on us cos of the trees so they wanna try moving the tracker"

"Shit!!.. Okay.. just do it " she closes her eyes and leans her head into Clay's chest he holds it steady "Just hurry up while this morphines working" she takes a deep breath  
  
Sonny can see the red lump behind her ear & then stops hands the knife to Ray "you better do it you got smaller hands. I'll prob cut her ear off give her something to be more pissed with me than she normally is"

Clay smiles for all his bravado the reality of what he has to do hits Sonny and he can't do it "OK" says Ray taking a deep breath "CJ..hold steady this is gonna hurt me more than you"

Realising what they are about to do C.J responds "Yeah thanks for that Ray!" she breath deeply

He just gets the tip of the knife to her skin and closes his eyes before he touches the skin when a shot goes off making them all stop and sit still  
Sonny gets his gun ready. Clay stands up.  
They make her as safe and comfortable as they can "Just stay there OK we got this!"  
They take up positions as shots ring out just through the trees  
"Here they come"

Clay keeps staring down this weapon then lets a round off. He hears a cry somewhere in the thick of the Jungle.

Sonny's impressed."and the crowd go wild! The kid gets a Judges score of 8 out of 10"

Clay laughs. "that's gotta be an 8.5 surely?" Sonny frowns

 

Sitting as silent as they can they don't hear anything. Then tree branch breaks and Sonny lets off a few rounds in the general direction

"Bravo 2 this is bravo 1 we have visual on you stay where you are. Targets approaching "

2 more rounds go off from behind.

 

Then out of the darkness they are pounded upon by big hairy wet dog,  
"Cerberus! You found us!"  
Soon Jason Brock and Trent catch up. They all get down behind the rocks and are silent Jason silently indicates 2 with his fingers for the two more targets.  
Ray and Spenser position themselves ready

C.J lets out a cry of pain. "arrrghhh! ... Oh shit!!!"  
They all looks round Jason drops down "CJ sshhhh! quiet just for a minute" and sits with her pulling her head across his lap he strokes her hair.  
  
Sonny looks at Ray. Spenser does a quick glance putting but his feelings aside he concentrates on his job to get them all out safely.

"Hey!.. Come on... CJ wake up! Don't you got to sleep on me. Do you hear? you need to stay awake"  He looks up the guys are all concentrating He whispers in her ear "Hey!... Look I'm Sorry .... back there at the base... I shouldn't have done that"

"It; Okay" She is groans again in pain. Trying to move to get more comfortable she holds her stomach. "ahhhh! .. god... " She cramps up crying.

"You OK?"

"No.. somethings wrong... shit!"

 

Clay lets off another 2 rounds and the trees fall silent they all sit quiet listening  
" think its it?"  
After few more moments  of silence they all relax.

"HAVOC this is bravo 1 we have jackpot will need medical ex fill ASAP copy"  
"Bravo 1 this is havoc" Davis voice comes back over the mic " did you get the tracker?"  
Ray shakes his head "there was no time"

 

"at least Trents here now he can do it properly!"  
Trent takes the scalpel from his medical kit.

"Okay! I've got her" Jason holds her head still against him "shhh I've got ya!"  
The scapel blade touches the skin on her ear she lets out a cry "ahh SHIT" she squirms. She closes her eyes to the sting  
"I'm sorry" Trent frowns as the blood starts to run down her ear and side of her face. Everyone else looks away as Trent fiddles to get the small chip tracker  
"hurry the fuck up" she says grimacing

"I'm trying. Sorry big fingers small tracker " he shakes his head. "I've got it" he hands it to Ray as he starts to dress the small incision behind her ear "you didn't make as much fuss as you did when it went in!" he laughrs

"Yeah I hadn't had all this morphine then!" she smiles

"OK Davis saaid we need to get it to higher ground clear of the trees if possible!"  
  
"Up there!" Jason points "incline in the trees "

"I'll go" says Clay "I'm fastest"

Brock coughs and looks at Cerberus. Clay smiles "OK he wins" The attach the chip to Cerb

"HAVOC this is Bravo 1sending the  tracker on its way"

"Copy Bravo 1"

Brock throws Cerbs ball as far as he can Cerberus chases it

 

"BINGO!" the tracker lights up on Davis's laptop screen

"This is HAVOC I got you"

"Thank God!!" They all breath sigh of relief  
Cerb returns, with the ball, and wants to go again. Brock smiles

Davis comes back on the comm "there a clearing 2 clicks west we can put the helo down. You need make way to ex fill now"

"2 clicks? .. that's not far but far enough the way she is to walk I mean" Jason frowns while he gives it some thought

"Do you think you can stand up? If we support you?" Spenser and Ray take hold either side of her

  
"Let me just have a quick look while she's standing" Trent starts to examine her torso "Just gonna see if anything is broken" He frowns "Okay looks like you've got at least one broken rib and a few cracked ones from what I can make out. Gonna be painful for a while"

Jason frowns as Trent shows him "OK then we have to move carefully"

"It's not really that bit that concerns me it's the bit we can't see it could pierces her lung"

Jason sighs. "Alright we go slow. CJ we got ya, but we need to get that Helo it can't wait .... and they're gonna be sending people after us"

She nods.

Jason looks at everyone and takes a long deep sigh "Okay let's go!... HAVOC this is BRAVO 1 we're headed to Ex Fil "

 

Finally they arrive at ex fill point

HAVOC this this BRAVO 1 where's that Helo?"

BRAVO one this this is HAVOC helo is one mic out copy"

"Copy that 1 out"  
  
Jason looks round "OK helo is 1 mic out , We're gonna need to get across that green space when the helo arrives"

They can hear the sound of the helicopter arriving

"Sonny you cover behind till we make ex fill"

they wait and watch for a few moments as the Helo comes in to land "OK On 3 exfil" Jason starts counting " 3,,2,,,,1 ,."

"Arrgggghhhhhh!" CJ let's out a massive cry "WAIT!!" she and doubles in half with pain." _OH SHIT!!!_ .. I feel sick... _arrrghhh "Jeeeeeeezzz_!" she takes a deep breath "oh....What the fuck!!!" she puts her hand out and grabs Jason body armour to steady herself  " _arrrghhh!!!_ " she's still holding her stomach

"Shit!!... Trent what the hell's wrong?" Clay looks panicked

"I don't know I'm trying to see where the pains coming from... But I can't see any changes to anything?" he frowns "CJ where's the pain most?"

She holds her lower stomach.

Jason looks at the helo waiting "Whats the sudden hold up? ...Can we make it to that helo?"  


"I can't see what's causing it. Just give me a minute I don't wanna move her if we shouldn't"

"Come on Trent I need some answers! can we move her?" asks Jason "We need to get moving that helo is vulnerable there"  


Trent's  checking all over to see whats going on "I can't see anything different, must be something internal that's causing all this pain?"  
  
She's crying and breathing hard now, cramping up.  
"CJ let me look" He presses he stomach as gently as he can she groans at every touch.

"HAVOC this is bravo 1 we have a medical problem. We gonna have to push back ex fill standby ... Trent how long?"

Trent shrugs "I don't know! I dont' know what the problem is yet."

They all look at each

 

"errrm .. I'm not a medic but errrm..." Ray points " that can't be good?" the inner thigh of her beige combats are now covered in red blood

"Shit!!!.. Sit her down!....CJ sit down!"

"arrrrghh

 

BRAVO 1 this is HAVOC you have 6min push back Helo needs refuel"

"Shit" Jason tries to think "OK you need to work this out we have 6 min window" he looks at his watch

 

"Shit!! ..it hurts" she's still holding her stomach taking breath through the wave of pain

 Trent prepares some more morphine "I'm gonna give her this so we're gonna have to carry she won't make it across there"

"Okay! do it! ... we got no choice we need to make that helo"  


 

"CJ you listening I'm gonna give you some more pain relief but that means we gonna have to carry you out" Trent tries to look he gently feels her stomach and ribs he looks at Jason " I can only guess. Internal bleed... its hard to tell out here"

"Okay!" Jason has his hands on his hips takes his comms out while he tries to think for a minute "We need to get to that Helo there's no more time to waste we gotta go" he looks at the team. They all nod

"what you thinking Boss?" Ray asks

Jason hands his weapon to Ray and squats down he looks at C.J " C.J listen. I gotta do this so I'm sorry ...C.J are you listening" shes drifting in and out a combination of the pain and morphine. He slaps her cheek to get her attention "C.J"

"Hey,,, Jace, Steady!" Ray see's Jason's tension in him

"OK this it gonna hurt like hell but we need to make that window"  
She nods what ever it is she trusts him. She's in so much pain now it's clouding her mind and she feels sick but she braces herself."Just do it"

Sonny puts his weapon down "I'll take her"

"NO! I'll take her...Ray you take the lead. Sonny you cover us behind. Okay... lets do this" he squats down and gets his balance  
Ray nods at Sonny "On 3 lift" they all look at each other "This is gonna hurt like hell" they all gulp

"Just watch that Rib" Trent says "that's what I'm concerned about!

Ray looks at Sonny "3..2..1 lift" they lift her as gently as they can over Jason Shoulder but even with all the morphine she screams out in pain and cries.  
Clay closes his eyes as the scream seeing her hurting like this.  
Sonny and Brock look away.  
Ray takes a gulp and looks at Jason.

"arrrrrrhhhhggg FUCKKKKKK!" she cries and takes a deep breath. Her head is spinning from the intense pain. She's not sure if she's going to be sick or pass out.

"She don't look good there" as the colour drains from her face. Clay looks at Trent. He shakes his head. "She's not good"

"HAVOC this is Bravo 2 we're gonna need medical standing by when we land at HQ do you copy "

"COPY that BRAVO 2 see you back here"

"OK lets move" Jason keeps his grip on her and gets his balance as he stands up

 

They make a last quick run across the open ground.  
At the open helo door they try to gently lower her in with out inflicting too much more on her.

Trent's looking at her "She looks like she's passed out!" he checks "her pulse has slowed right down" he looks at the medic onboard the helo  


Jason stands up. He straightens his back and shakes it out from carrying her weight. He looks at Trent for update

Trent shakes his head "She's not looking great"

"OK lets get out of here!"

They're all boarded and the medic on board put CJ a line up give her a couple of injections of adrenaline, but the blood loss is worrying Trent as he doens't know what's causing it.  
Everyone is sat in silence all that can be heard is the whump whump  of the helo blades, the pilots on the radio and Cerberus panting.  


the onboard medic looks at Trent "she still losing blood! We're 20 mins out to base."

"Could we do a person to person line in?"

"We could try it"

"I'll do it says Clay" he already understands what they mean he's been listening to every word of the conversations.  
Everyone else looks at each other.

"actually Sonny is nearest match"

"What? Sonny's what? ...for what?" Sonny looks at them both

"person to person emergency blood transfusion" Clay explains "roll up your sleeve" he grabs at Sonny's shirt  


"Don't touch me " he frowns as pushes Clay off "I can roll my own damn sleeve up! ...oh Man! is this some sort of joke or what? " as they put a line in the vein for transfusion. He squeamishly looks away. "She better appreciate this is!"

she groans as they hook them up all the lines up

Clay takes deep breathes "How long before she get that oxygen hit?"

"Anytime now. If its gonna work"  


She starts to come round a bit and her cheeks flush with colour.  
  
Jason lets out a sigh "phewww!.....is it working? " he looks at Trent for answers. Trent nods "looks like it, for now"  


"Thank god! I can't believe I'm having to do this" he shakes his head "I better not catch nothing or I swear to god.."

"Sonny" she breathlessly responds through the oxygen mask "Shut up!"  


Sonny smiles at her. "Hey... for once it's good to hear you speak! but errrm..... don't get comfortable with it still don't mean I like ya"  
  
The others all let out sigh of relief except Trent. He and the medic are still monitoring they look at each other they know, whilst its good to hear her speak she's still not out of danger yet.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Sonny's sat beside her on the helo floor. He's looking at her thinking about all the hate he's given her wondering if perhaps this makes amends.

" _Maybe she shouldn't have taken all of the blame"_

He blamed for the hurt caused to Alana. For being part of their problems and wrecking their marriage.  
" _Though that wasn't strictly true"_ Jason and Alana's problems ran deeper than just C.J

He also hated her for the guilt he carried for the lie he told Jason. When he asked him if he knew who she left with _that_ night and he said NO.

And though he never said a word to Ray or anyone about it, he knew it was Ray that she cheated with. He saw them kiss as they left the bar and he blamed her for having to keep that secret and the damage the truth would have done.  
He was angry she didn't stop it that night, hell he was angry he didn't stop it and he knew the guilt tore Ray up and so he hated her for that.  
Sonny hated her for all of the shit that followed when it all came out and when Jason nearly lost his career and hated her because she never would let Jason go.

But now, he looks at her laid there he thinks just maybe she didn't deserve the blame for all of it.

He always saw her as a poison around Bravo but perhaps Jason and Ray were as much to blame and maybe he should have hated on them too?  
but he couldn't they were his brothers so he covered their back always 100%.

 

Suddenly he's back to reality as they medic starts taking the line out of his arm as she closes her eyes and starts convulsing.

  
"Sonny, hold that!" Trent puts a dressing pad on it

"She's crashed" the medic grabs Trent's attention.   
  
The helo is just coming into land on the tarmac. "It's OK they're standing by"

  
Jason stands watching rubbing his head. Spenser's biting his lip worried. Sonny shakes his head as he looks at Ray.

Trent goes with the waiting medics as they whisk her away

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 

 

 

 


	5. How are you doing?

** US NIGERIA Command HQ - Nigeria operation debrief **

Bravo head to the de-briefing room.

Clay's mind is all over the place seeing her whisked away like that. Not even knowing if she's going to make it. He's trying to get himself together. He can't breath. He feels dizzy and hot.

Then, Bammm!!! his back hits the wall hard. _  
Did I faint?_

Without warning Jason has slammed Clay backwards into the wall. " _Whoaaahh!_ What the hell, man?" Clay's taken aback  "Jason.. what the hell's going on?"

"HOW LONG?" Jason screams in his face as he slams him back against the wall again." I said HOW . .. LONG?

"Jeez.. Jason!.. How long what?" Clay's mind's in frenzy trying to know what to say unsure of why his leader is doing this.

"How... long have you been sleeping with her?" Jason’s raging with anger

"Woaahh! Jason...... Steady brother!" Ray steps between them "Let go! .... What's going on here?"

"I need to know!” his face is red with anger and tension  
  
"Jason, what? .... What's going on?" Ray frowns

"He's been sleeping with CJ!"  
  
Ray bites his lip and rubs his neck but doesn't say a word

"Look man... we just met in the bar! ... I didn't know who she was! Man, it just happened." Clay swallows hard as he tries to explain he can see the anger in Jason face "I'm sorry, Okay! I know its against some sort of rules but it wasn't like we knew...."

"Clay shut up! ....Don't say any more!" Ray holds Jason back "Jeez Clay!!... I told you you'd get burned on this!"

  
Jason then turns on Ray "Did you know?" he frowns hard looking him in the eyes **"** I said ** _DID you KNOW!_?"**

"Jace!..... Just stop it brother! He told you .. he didn't know who she was.....It was like he said" Ray shakes his head "Jeez Jason, it's not like you and her are still.... look man you need to take a breath, this isn't the right time for this."

  
As he watches Ray and Jason it suddenly becomes clear to Clay. _It was him!... Jason. Her sad story. The married guy she told him about_ "Oh my God... SHIT!"

Sonny arrives back from medical where he’s been to having his arm dressed _"Woahhh!....._ hold on there boss! What's G.Q done this time?"

Clay looks at Sonny _I really wish they would stop calling me that_

Sonny looks at Ray “Oh SHIT!!!...He knows! ..I told you I should have put an end to this! Fuck!!!...You know what....we should have fucking left her there!... I knew this was gunna happen!"

Jason turns on Sonny "You knew as well?" Sonny looks away "You all knew, but none of you thought to say anything ... or put an end to it?"

"Jason come on, man! What the hell were we supposed to do? You know what he's like. He wouldn't have listened with out telling him the truth!"  
  
  
Jason’s still seething but Clay decide he's not taking it and retaliates back and Jason grabs him by the collar and pushes him back again "Now listen ... YOU this ends right now! You understand me?... It's not happening! She is _NOT_ available to you!....You comprend?"

Clay pushes Jason back "Get the fuck off me, man. This is nothing to do with you!"

"Oh it has _EVERYTHING_ to do with me!! You and her.... it's over! ...You back off!" Jason's right in his face

Blackburn's at the doorway with Davis "WHAT the _HELL i_ s going on here?" he looks round at everyone "Take take a seat, gentlemen!!....." he waits as no one moves " I said take a seat, NOW!"

Clay and Jason are giving each other the eye

Sonny looks at Ray "Fuck!"

“Jason....I won't say again.... SIT DOWN!!" Blackburn's angry now "Let’s get this de- brief underway!”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay can't wait to be out of there. He needs some air. He needs to clean up but first he wants to get to the base Hospital to see how she’s doing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lying in the hospital bed, she has lines of drugs coming out of her arm and although she's cleaner and awake, she still looks worse for wear.

"Hey!"

"Heyyy!!" she smiles

"How you doing?"

She nods. “Okay! ....Slightly more pain free now..” she points to the morphine line “.. but it's still pretty uncomfortable!”

The Doctor dealing with her care knocks and enters the room.  
"I’ll come back" she looks at Clay.  
  
He’s still unwashed from the mission with his combat gear on. "No it's Okay I was just gonna go get cleaned up, just wanted to come here first to check on her!"

“It’s fine” CJ beckons her into the room.

The doctor looks uncomfortable and reluctant to speak"I think under the circumstances I should come back"   
  
"No, it's fine" C.J's voice is very weak and tired

"No! Really, I think I should come back!"

"Look I'm too tired to argue...just speak....please, it’s okay!.... He's okay!” Clay and C.J exchange looks. Clay smiles.

The Doctor sighs "I'm not comfortable with this, but....if you insist" she reluctantly proceeds "From our initial assessments, it appears that you have extremely deep tissue bruising, from how you acquired the sustained injuries. This type of injury will take some period of time to heal. Add in the rib fractures, one broken, which we did pin during surgery, but..... being honest and under the circumstances, you are very lucky to be here." she pauses "Therefore taking everything into account and the serious nature of the injuries, and the time required to heal. I'm sorry to say I will be signing you off active duty for now"

That hurts harder than the injury pain “Oh no!...No please!” she shakes her head

“Look I'm sure it will just be temporary, but you do need to give yourself time heal, not only from the physical injuries but also the knock on effects mentally something like this can have... I'm sure once you recover fully and pass the psych evaluations you will be fine to continue”

C.J shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Shit! No!" she runs her hand through her hair. She knows getting signed back on to active duty after this is going to be tough.

“Look take the positives .... from what we can see there's no lasting internal damage as such...." she breaks off still hesitant to continue with Clay here.

Clay looks up, first to C.J then to the Doctor "As such?... What about the blood loss? ...You didn't mention what caused it?.. I mean you said no internal damage.... but there was so much blood?"

The Dr shuffles her papers and pauses "Look ....I know you guys doing what you do are close but.... are you sure you want me to continue? I think it might be better one on one"

C.J sighs and shakes her head. “Please, whatever it is just say it!” she's still thinking about the psych evaluation.

Clay looks at the Doctor and her reluctance to speak "Should I leave?" 

"Maybe under the circumstances, that might be best?" the Doctor queries C.J decision

"Oh for God sake! ...Just speak say whatever it is!....Look, I'm too tired for all this bullshit right now!"

The Dr coughs "Very well. _If_ you insist?" She looks down at her notes on the clipboard and swallows hard before her words come out "Were you ... aware.... that you were pregnant before you deployed?"

  
There's a silence in the room for a moment. None of them speaks. 

C.J looks at Clay as she rubs her head in confusion "Wait.... what?!... ..Why the hell would you ask that?” C.J closes her eyes “Sorry... what?!... What did you say?” she wonders if it’s the drugs as she tries to sit up to listen. Grimacing in pain she gives up trying to move "I'm sorry I don't understand.. pregnant who me?"

"She's pregnant?" Clay turns to stare at C.J " How the hell ....? and you deployed on this op?" he’s in disbelief "What the hell’s wrong with you? Why would you do that?"  
  
"I didn't know...I can't be I mean...I ...No, no this is not happening how can I be... I had birth control pills .. I  mean....." he frowns and rubs her forehead " I didn't know.....sorry I'm not understanding this! How can I be pregnant"  
  
"How the hell could someone like you be this stupid?" Clay's fuming now and doesn't understand why other than the shock of the news "How did you let this happen?"

C.J sits in silence trying to gather her thoughts "I.. I don't know how this happened!"

"You say you had birth control ...where there any periods of time you might have been sick, taking antibiotics... maybe drinking and just forgot to take it on time?"

She thinks back to the days at the beginning with Clay when they first met when they spent days drinking she remembers now she did forget "Yeah maybe there was ..." she looks at Clay "those first days... we weren't exactly careful"

"No... because I thought you took care of all that ... I mean didn't think about it!"

She shrugs "We were drinking a lot that week... I just must have forgotten!" CJ puts her head back trying to think about this " Seriously ....you know what it was like all that drinking and... look I'm sorry but I need a minute I cant get my head round this!"

Clay looks at the Doctor "So what now.... I mean you’re saying she’s having a baby?!"

The Doctor lowers her eyes and shakes her head "No!....No I'm sorry there is no baby now! The injuries you sustain were ... too severe. It was very early in the pregnancy, prob between 3-6weeks. We couldn't do anything by the time they brought you in... it was already too late"

C.J closes her eyes and shakes her head. She’s really confused "I don't feel good!..... _Ahhhhh!_ ” she gasps in pain

"Look, I'll come back. We can talk more later." she rests her hand on C.Js hand " You really need to rest. I’ll send someone with some stronger pain relief, make you a bit more comfortable. Just press the button if you need anything more”

She looks at Clay as she leaves "I'm sorry" she places her hand on his arm.

Clay goes silent. His mind's in shock as he paces the room thinking about the time span of their relationship

"So it was definitely mine?" he questions. For some reason he’s angry with her "How the hell could you be so stupid? Jeez.... surely you should’ve known better"

C.Js head is spinning. She can't get a grip on what she's just been told and so she doesn't answer him, just continues to sit there looking dazed and confused. "I don't know... I .. just..."  
She tries to move but the pain shoots through her body "...Clay…" she can see him pacing and tries to reach out "Clay listen to me." it takes every bit of energy she has to get her words out. "Clay you need to calm down!...... _Aaaarrrrrghh!!!_ " suddenly a pain sears through her as she tries to adjust position. At least her cry stops him pacing.  
"Clay you can’t mention this to anyone1.… Do you hear me? Please don’t say anything to anyone, keep it between you and me!... Can we do that?" she’s not sure if he's listening

"What cos you don't want Jason finding out?"

She swallows hard and just stares at him "You know about us?" she frowns "Has he said something?"

"Yeah you could say that! ... Warned me to stay away!... You'd think there was something still going on the way he carried on....is there, something still going on?"

"No!" she shakes here head "No, there isn't... Jason and me, we're done....It was a long time ago"

"Oh and that thing about your Father ... yeah thanks for telling me about that too!"

"Clay!" she rubs her forehead. She's so tired and confused now "I couldn't .. the thing with my father its complicated.. its...."

"I can't do this with you right now!" he's so angry with her and he doesn't know why. “I gotta get my head round all this!...I need some air!"  
Maybe the stress of the mission, or the fact he’s tired, dirty and hungry and now all this has come at him out of no where but he's too emotionally drain to deal with it and so he just  leaves without another word.

She pushes her head back into the pillow and closes her eyes _"Ah...._ Shit!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She opens her eyes to a man in full Naval uniform standing over her bed "Oh at last! You're awake Lieutenant" he smiles "I'd say about time!"

  
“Oh! " she smiles "Admiral Lewis, sir!... What can I do for you?” she rolls her eyes and smiles again as he kisses her forehead.”How long have you been there?”

“Not long!..... How are you doing?”

"Yeah... I'm okay!"

"I thought we might have lost you there Lieutenant"

"Hey... you should know I'm not that easy to get rid of" she keeps smiling at her father. So glad to see him as he takes hold of her hand  
  
"Do you need anything?"

"No! No, I'm fine... well maybe a flight home! .... not sure if you know anyone who could pull some strings and get me on one?" she laughs

"Well we'll have to see what we can do there!" he kisses her forehead again  
  


Jason enters the doorway to the room but seeing the Admiral he automatically turns on his heels to leave.

"Master Chief Hayes.... did you want a moment with the Lieutenant?" The admiral doesn't look at him just waits for his reply

"Err mmm.... .only if you've finished Sir..... otherwise I can wait"

The Admiral sniffs “Look, I have briefing to attend" he looks at C.J "I'll..... give you two a moment" he nods at C.J

"Thank you!" she smiles "I love you!" she mouths  
  
He nods "Don’t stay too long Mr Hayes...... she still looks tired!” he kisses her head again “So don't over stay your welcome!"

  
As he turns to leave he puts out his hand out to shake Jason’s "Well done on a successful operation Master Chief. Those women's loved ones will appreciate your efforts I'm sure." he nods "I'll pass on my comments to your Commander"

CJ smiles at Jason. They both know that’s the most approval from the Admiral Jason’s going to get “Thank you Sir, I appreciate that”

"This doesn't mean you're forgiven!" he leans in griping Jason's hand hard " You hurt my daughter again ....and you will see the full force of my reach. Are we clear?"

"We're clear!"

"Very well..... but I do not want any repeat of the shit storm you two created before. There won't be any favors a second time!" he stares hard at Jason " Others might have blamed my daughter but me.... I lay the blame firmly with you, you understand me?"

"Yes sir!"

"Dad!.. That's enough now.... It's done. There's nothing going on!"

"As long as it is.... Now get some rest. I'll speak to someone about that flight!"

"Sir!"

He walks out leaving them alone together. CJ shakes her head and looks at Jason "Sorry!" she lays her hand on the bed to reach out to him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clay sees the Admiral walk down the corridor as he comes back in from getting some air. He's had time to clear his head and calm down and now he realises he owes her and apology.

He squats down against the wall to take a moment before he heads back upstairs. Putting his head down to think about what he's going to say. That's when he hears the clear cut English voice at the desk. He looks up and there at the reception is a  face he recognises  “Brent Reagan?”

 

The reception looks up to be greeted  by the tall blonde haired strangers "Can I help you?"  
"Yes I'm sure you can ...I've come to see a friend ...Catherine Lewis but I’ve forgotten which room! Would you be a gem and let me have it to save me going back to my car to get the email?” he smiles again at the receptionist.   
She’s mid phone call and a nurse is asking her for a folder it’s busy as hell at the reception area. All she hears is his accent which makes her smile and focus her attention on him "Sorry what?" 

"Busy aren't you!" He smiles again. She nods his charm offensive is working and she taps in the computer "What was the name?"

"Catherine, Lieutenant Catherine Lewis, she's a friend from the Navy... she was brought in this afternoon" he flashes his military badge at her

"Sure it's ......Room 206! Second floor up the stairs and to the right down the corridor" she smiles

"Thank you so much.... Have a great day!”   
  
As he turns to leave it then that he spots Clay perched on the floor. Clay keeps his eyes on him, sliding up the wall till he’s upright again. “How the hell did he get on the base?”

Luckily for Clay none of BRAVO had a chance to change after the briefing so he still has his comms radio attached. He calls Jason

"Bravo 1 this is Bravo 6 do you copy"

Jason's still pissed with Clay so he takes a moment before he decides to respond "BRAVO 6 this is Bravo 1..... Copy"

"Where are you?"

He hesitates before he snaps back "Second floor… with C.J... Why?"

"Stay there! Think we have a problem!.... Brent Reagan....He's in the hospital and he's looking for CJ!"

 


	6. She's staying with me

The medics rush the trolley out the door.  
  
Clay's sitting back on his heels covered in blood. Trent is slumped against the wall with his head in his, blood covered, hands.

 

 

 

Jason drops his cable tied bundle at the corridor wall.

"Watch him he moves you shoot him"

Sonny nods to his boss's command. He kicks the guy on the ground.  
Sonny looks at Ray "Jeez what the hell did Jason do to him he looks like he's been 10 rounds"

 

The cable tied prisoner smirks at Sonny

"Don't look at me" Brent smiles again " I said _DON'T_ look at me" but Brent just keeps smiling until Sonny turns away.

Ray stands with his back to him.

 

Jason gets to the door. He shakes his head looking at the scene in front of him. In the past hour they had spent looking for Reagan Jason has left Trent in charge of looking after her. he had to leave to go get her some pain relief hers ran out and she was in agony. In teh time minutes it was enough teim for Reagan to get to her and plunge the knife in before trying to escape. That didn't work when Jason caught him on a stairwell hence hte color of his face now.  
  
Jason looks round. The floor is covered in blood. He looks at Clay on his knees. Trent slowly stands up "I'm so sorry"

Jason swallows hard trying to hold his anger back **"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER STAY WITH HER"** he screams at Trent.

  
Clay looks up he would like to defend Trent from the outburst he's probably about to receive but he can't because he wants to scream the same thing.

  
"Jason!" Rays calm voice of reason "Don't! not now!"

Jason runs his hands through his hair. He cant breath "I need to get out of here. I can't even be angry with you at this moment" he glares at Trent his head is spinning so much.

"Jason I'm so sorry!" Trent hangs his head

 

Ray roughly grabs the prisoner "You!....Get up! "

 

Clay gets up slowly looking at his blood red hands he'd come rushing up the stairs when he heard her scream but now he doesn't know if he and Trent have done enough to save.  
He turns slowly and spots Brent smiling at him his rage floods through his body and he  loses it.  
  
"Woah woah woah! "Sonny puts his hand on Clay's shoulder."Steady there Blondie!...We'll deal with him later"

Clay pulls away."If she dies I swear to god I'll kill you with my bare hands" he spits at Reagan as he sits bound on the floor  
  


Reagan just smiles

Clay heads off down the corridor.

Ray looks at Sonny as he pushes Brent along with the butt of gun "Move asshole" Sonny shoves him again

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The quiet calm of the corridor outside the operating theatre.  
Jason sits with his head in his hands.  
Clay wanders down still looking at the blood on his hands "I should have washed my hands" He let's out and exhausted sigh as he slumps down the wall onto the floor.

Jason watches him from the corner of his eye but doesn't t say a word. He puts his head back in his hands and sighs too.

Clay sits quietly picking the straps on his helmet.

Jason just sighing and rubbing his head every now and again.

They've been sat there for 4hrs and not moved or spoken a word to each other.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The sudden clatter of doors make Jason and Clay look up.

The Doctor comes out and takes his hat off. Jason closes his eyes as he relives the moments again when Alana died. He only opens them again as the doctor begins to speak.

"She's stable"  
  
There is an obvious sigh of relief from both of them.

"Thank God" Clay says to himself

"We stopped the bleed. It's errrm ... still touch and go  but next 48hrs should tell" He touches Jason's arm.

Jason nods. He gets up and totally ignoring Clay he walks off. "I need a shower"

 

He closes the shower room door with a slow click then runs some water in the sink. Puts his head in his hands then splashes water on his face and takes a long sigh then he leans his head back on the wall and shuts his eyes.

The tiredness of the past few days consumes him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They all return to the USA aboard special medical flight Admiral Lewis arrange. 

 

C.J's taken straight the Base hospital. She's still unconscious but so far she's holding out.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay unzips his jacket and takes his shirt off as he stands in front of the mirror. He let's out a long deep tired sigh

The apartment is too quiet for his liking. Her T-shirt lies over the back of the chair. He picks it up and smells it before collapsing down in a heap on to the couch.

Before he knows it his tiredness overwhelms him and he's asleep.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Its over a week since they arrived back and they have been spun up again for 2 days.

Clay can't wait to get back.  
Blackburn promised he would update if anything serious happened but Clay doubted his word on this. He certainly knew Jason wouldn't tell him.

There was an uneasy truce within the team.

They'd all done their jobs to perfection but that's what they trained to do, but the normal team banter was limited so it made for an uneasy feeling.  


Clay kept himself away from Jason as much as was physically possible. He could tell Sonny was hating it. Ray was playing peacemaker and the others just kept their heads down.

Trent was walking on eggshells around Jason and who was certainly giving him hell whenever he could.

 

Clay replayed the scenario over and over in his head.

Truthfully he admitted to himself Trent was in a no win he did what thought was best for her based on the situation in front of him.  Clay thought about having to listen to her cry in pain or risk leaving her for that couple of minutes

_"What would I have done? Could I say in all honestly I wouldn't have gone?"_

They land and he's first off. He heads straight off to the Naval base hospital.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Heyyyyy! Oh my god you're awake!" He's so overwhelmed he beams. "How you doing?"

She smiles back."Okay!"

 

Jason now enters the doorway. He looks iike he fills the entire door frame. He fold his arms and smiles the obvious relief washing over him too

"You good?"

She smiles & nods in reply "Sore but I'm Okay" she closes her eyes.

 

The Doctor ushers them out.  
  
All the guys are in the corridor

The second doctor stops to talk to Trent. Then Trent enters the room with him.  


Ray looks at Jason he's trying to overhear what's going on.  
  
She smiles at Trent and nods the doctors all chat some more.

Trent comes back out to the corridor "Well considering she was in pretty poor shape before this ...she's doing remarkably well but it's a Good job she's tough she gonna need that strength to recover" he sighs the guilt is still with him but the fact she's doing so well is a relief. He knows this doesn't make it right with Jason but its a start  
"they think another week here and they will sign her out, into care. As long as she keeps improving and as long as she's won't be left alone"

Clay smiles.

Sonny looks apprehensively at Ray he can see trouble brewing here.

Jason doesn't say a word he's standing with his arms folded. "OK well let's stop standing here and get back to work then"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

**Back at Jason's house**

Emma's doing her homework on the laptop in her bedroom. Mikey's in his room playing computer games. His mom,Linda, is making something in the kitchen. While Jason is in the bedroom clearing out stuff from the drawers

"What's going on?" Linda comes to the doorway

"Nothing just clearing some room"

"Clearing some room for what? Jason.... Why does it feel like you're up to something I won't like?"

He stops and looks at her "I'm not up to anything!" he sees she doesn't believe him by the look on her face "Okay you're right!... You're not gonna like it much but …. Well there isn't any choice" He stops to see her expression he coughs before speaking "C.J has been hurt in a mission and errrmm..." he pauses for her reaction "she can possibly get out next week from hospital ... _IF_ she's signed into care and…. " he stops

"C.J?.... _that_ C.J?"

"errrm .. Yeah" he swallows hard

"and you're thinking... Oh my god Jason!...You better not be thinking what I think you are?"

"Well I thought, you know....she could come here. I'll take the couch or Mikey's room with him. She can come in here"

"You thought WHAT?!... Son I've seen you do some stupid things for that woman ...but this?"

"Look mom I know its not ideal bu.."

"NOT IDEAL!! Jason.... are you crazy? you want to bring that woman into your home?... Your kids home? My god.... Alana's house and Alana's ROOM for gods sake... What are you thinking? It's like that woman warps your brain" her voice is raised you can defiantly tell where Jason gets his temper."NO!"

"Look its my house I can do.."  
  
"NO! Jason. I said NO! to this! The children have not so long back lost their mother" she stops "I seriously can't believe you're considering this? Well I'm telling you, you bring her here and I'll take the kids out!.... Do you understand me?"  
  
He let's out a long deep sigh

he has never seen his Mom so furious with him. Well actually that's a lie. He has. The afternoon she arrived early to stay for the weekend. The afternoon he had sneaked C.J into their home for the night while Alana was at her parents with the kids. Yeah she was pretty damn furious with him then.  
  


Emma comes to the doorway she's heard the shouting "What's going on?"

"Nothing sweetheart" her Gran smiles at her "Your dad's just not thinking straight at the moment but nothing for you to worry about"

"I need to bring a team member here to stay. They're hurt and need to recover just for a while" he hopes Emma's caring nature will get her on his side

"One of the team is hurt?....who?" the concern in her voice showing.  
  
His mom gives him a sour look "Don't drag the kids into this!"  
  
  
"Who?" Emma asks again now worried "which one of the team is hurt?"

"Well errrmm... **she's** not exactly part of the team, but it's a work thing. She got hurt so she needs to be looked after for a while that's all"

" **She?** A woman? What woman?" Emma's baffled. She's never heard of a woman on their team, only Lisa  
  


His mother bites her lip "It's Okay sweetie go back to your studies, your Dad will think of something else" She reassures her "we don't have the room anyway"

Emma looks at her gran she's never heard her Gran raise her voice to her Dad before she knows there is more to this than they are letting on.

  
"NO Jason!... NO! I'm warning you." She's quieter in her tone now because of the children. She stares hard at him "I won't tolerate this!...so I'm warning you"

She walks away.  
  
He sighs and sits on the bed "Shit!!... She's gonna have to stay with Clay like he wanted!....Damn!!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

"steady! Just mind the door"

She is hopping and grimacing as she turns in the door to Clay's apartment. Her arm draped round his waist. Ray brings the bags behind.

Trent gets the drug and medical bag and brings in. He starts unloading the contents to Clay's kitchen with his notes.

Jason isn't saying much standing in the doorway with his arms folded as normal. He turns and looks at Sonny who is in the corridor.

"I can't understand why she couldn't be shipped back to Washington to her folks" Sonny shakes his head "Why Jason did you insist on this? This is only gonna lead to tears. I don't know why you don't let her be their problem not Bravo's...." he frowns as Jason looks at him "but hell I'm not in charge but this ... this is dumbest idea you've had"

"You say something Sonny"

"Me boss? Nope!"

"You got a problem with this " Jason turns questioning him his arms still folded

He shrugs and closes his eyes "haven't you?"

Jason glares "are you questioning my decision Sonny?"

Sonny shrugs "Nope Just statin' facts!"

 

Clay gets her settled in the bed. Trent gives her a painkiller injection. Jason sticks a pillow and blanket on the couch.

"You take the Couch!" Trent says. He looks up at Jason then back to Clay. It's as if Trent he has already been told what to say. Clay looks puzzled

"have to mind the wound for a while. No accidentally knocking it" Trent explains.  
"Fair enough" thinks Clay he glances at Jason and back to Trent he knows where that's come from.

"Hey golden boy this what you think ... it can't happen now... if she's staying here you take the couch!"

"OK fine Ill take the couch for now" he stares at Jason

Jason comes over "Hey you understand this ... there's rules.. you and her it can't happen anymore"

"Sure... I get it"

Ray looks at Sonny who shakes his head "Like I said ... stupid idea!... Okay she done?"

" yup.!"

"Beer then!" He smiles he's been waiting for this and he wants to see Davis. "We outta this atmosphere thank god"  
He goes to leave but Jason hauls him back as he pulls a beer pack out of the cooler he's carrying.  
  
"What?.... Take out? You serious? I thought Blondie there was babysitting?.... Oh man!"

  
Ray smiles to himself as Clay's face drops. If Clay thought he was getting her to himself he has another think coming. Ray's still smiling but realizes that Sonny's right this is probably only going to end in tears.

 

They've all crammed on the couch watching football. Sonny's on the floor. Trent is checking her meds and she's sleeping.

"OKay... I've given enough Pain killers for the night. The rest is on the side for the morning. I'm gonna head off for a bit, but I'm on call for any problems and I'll be back first thing." He reassures everyone, it's not like he has any choice,anyway, he's been given his orders.  
He's having to pull out all the stops to get back in Jason's good books.

"OK I think we're good" Clay nods  


Ray gets up "I'll come down with you I wanna get off so I can see the kids before bed."  
He looks at Jason who's standing in the bedroom door way looking at her sleeping. He still pissed she is here and not at his.

Jason finally acknowledges he will have to go so he takes a more commanding tone "OK Remember what I said about the couch.... we'll leave you to it. Any problems let us know. You get Trent for anything.... Anything! I mean it I won't be disobeyed this time"

"Will do" Clay's happy to close the door on them.  
There's peace in the apartment with them gone. She was sleeping but has now opened her eyes.

"You good?" he asks quietly "You awake?" he frowns "No! you just rest" Trent has drugged her up with painkillers for the night so she quite out of it but just manage to nod.

He picks up the empty beer bottles and puts them in the trash before getting settled on the couch. "I'll do as I'm told for tonight"

He smiles and falls asleep

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She wakes up with Clay laid beside her on the bed. There's a pillow laid between them. She smooths it with her hand wondering why its there

"Morning" Clay says stroking her hair. He sees her looking at the pillow "Oh that?...Just a precaution so I didn't knock your wound if I fell asleep" he smiles

She nods.

"You want Coffee" she nods again  
"Please!" she smiles "I can't believe how tired I still am"  
It seems so quiet now after all the drama of the past few weeks. She settles back into her pillow and closes her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

In what seems no time she opens her eyes again

Trent is fussing round her with medical stuff. He's looking at the wound and changing dressings.  
Jason's stood in the bedroom door way with his arms folded watching her.   
she laughs

"what what's funny?"

"every time I wake up you're stood there watching me like that" she smiles. She can see Ray and Sonny walking around behind him "What's going on? How long have I been asleep?" she's confused "and why are you all here at this time?"  
She reaches for her phone to check the time "Oh crap it's later than I thought! ... another day has gone by I feel like I'm losing all track of time"

Trent smiles "It'll be the painkillers you've been out of it for a bit"

"Yeah I suppose so what's going on?"

"We're moving you. We just got a call we getting spun up"

"Moving to Where?"  


Jason answers "Naima's gonna watch you while we gone"

"What? Naima is? No!.... I'm good. I'll stay here. You ll only be gone a couple of days for sure. I can't stay with Naima"

"Yeah it's all orgnaised"

_"Oh my god this can't happen"_ She tries to catch Ray's attention. "Ray!"

"its fine!" he knows what she's thinking "She said it was Okay" he reassures her.  
Though deep in his head he has serious doubts that this is a good idea and he omits to repeat the names she called her, and how much persuading it took. None of the other wives would entertain the idea. It was only really when Jason asked her, or told her, there was no choice that she reluctantly agreed.

_"I don't want that woman near me or my family. All the hurt she caused. Alana was my best friend!"_ but Jason talked her round and she said she would do it for his sake.

 

"She may have said its fine because she wouldn't want to let you down"  _Oh this is wrong I have to get out of this!_   "Look she has kids its all too much. look.... I'll go back to the hospital" even that was preferable to staying with Rays wife.

Trent shrugs "That's an option but it's Jason's call not mine well unless you _need_ to go"

  
"No! she's going to Naima. She will take care of her" Jason interjects

"Oh god!" CJ closes her eyes at the thought. She thinks back to what happened that night with Ray. "Oh Shit!"

 

 

_She thinks back to how drunk they were, so so drunk and how meaningless that one night was. It was a huge one off mistake._  
_One that would eat Ray with guilt until this day._

_It just happened out of no where. He was in an emotionally vulnerable bad place that night._

_They had an operation go badly wrong and he wanted to go home and relax but at the time all Naima could obsess about was babies._  
_Having babies. Getting pregnant and he just couldn't handle another night of that not that night._  
_So they sat in the bar and they talked and drank._  
_They talked for hours about his love of Naima but her obsession with getting pregnant and their problems._  
He opened up that it was getting to him he couldn't' relax when he was home because of all the baby talk. When they made love it was all about getting pregnant not love or even just sex for sex sake there had to be a plan, a time, a position.  
  
The more they talked the more they drank. Oh God, they drank waayyyy too much drink that night.

_Jason had told her he was gonna leave Alana that night. Though it actually terrified her. The thought of having him all to herself. Was she ready to be so grown up?_

_Then she followed him home to check he actually went through with it. but she mistook their goodbye embraces as he hadn't done it! Truth was he had already told her._

_So she hit the bar to drown her sorrows._

_She drowned her sorrows with Ray's._

_Then when they left the keys accidentally dropped the keys on the floor. They both bent down to fetch them and they knocked heads as they picked them up._  
_They started laughing._  
_She remembers how hard they were laughing and he rubbed her head while they were laughing._  
_He kissed her head better and then..... then it just went further and they were kissing for real.  
_  
_It all just happened in a blur. It was never supposed to happen. There was nothing there between them. They were just two friends who had been shooting the breeze who ended up kissing and then that lead to sex. She sighed at the thought of the whole thing._

_She didn't see how it was about to back fire on her or she would have sent him home. She didn't know people has seen what had happened and though Jason never knew who it was he would still never forgive her for what she did_

 

 

So there is no way now she can stay with Ray's wife, Alana's best friend! But doesn't look like any choices as Trent helps her stand up to get dressed.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The awkwardness when she enters Naima's home. She could tell right then that she had only agreed to this under duress.

Jason would have ordered this. C.J closes her eyes and sighed "Thanks for doing this"

"You're fine. Its always good to help if I can" Naima pauses composing herself " Jason knows that" she looks at him as he's the one pressured her into this

  
"OK ladies we'll leave you to It. We need to be back at base" feeling the abrasive tensions Jason claps his hands together

Clay can see the awkwardness in C.Js face  "I'll be back soon OK?"

She nods he kisses her on the cheek. It's not the way he wants to but with everyone standing there watching he can't do anymore  


Jason also kisses her on the top the head "behave do as Naima tells you" he turns to Naima and nods "Trent left instructions. You are in charge"

Ray smiles he kisses the kids before turning to Naima "thank you"

she smiles nodding. "you owe me Ray Perry"

 

The Guys are gone.  There's an awkward silence between the women.

"Do you want to see my drawing" little one says

"Sure"

She see's the bandage on C.J side "are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine" she smiles

"Right kids come on time to wash up Mommy do some dinner" she scoots the kids to the kitchen

"I've put you in the kids room they can come in with me while Rays away." she has no expression on her face "Oh! and so no misunderstanding.... I didn't do this for you!.....This was not a choice!"

CJ gulps "I understand"

"Are You hungry? I'll make Dinner"

"A little" C.J nods

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They sit to eat at the table the awkwardness is horrible.

C.J keeps looking at phone for the time and to check any messages. She praying this is an in and out Op. _"This is not going to happen again for sure"_ she thinks to herself.

 

She breaks the silence "Thanks for this. I know it cant be easy for you". C.J gives a sympathetic look.

Neither woman wants to be sat here

"Its fine it had to be so … we just have to live with it for now"

"Well I'm a bit tired..... those painkillers you know? so if you don't mind I'll errm... turn in"

"Sure"

C.J goes to bed. She takes some extra pain killers so she can sleep. She checks her phone again _"hopefully they ll be back when I wake up!_ "

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She sits watching the cartoons on the TV. The kids are playing on the floor.

Naima's folding laundry and though she isn't really aware she's doing it she's glaring at C.J the whole time.

She's thinking of all the heart-breaking conversations her and Alana had. All the hurt caused and there she was sat on her couch with her children. _"This isn't happening again"_ she would make it clear to Jason _"this was a one off. I will not babysit that tramp again!"_

  
Naima blinks as the door opens. She smiles "You're back!"  
The kids get up.

C.Js sleeping. Clay gently bends down and kisses her cheek.

  
Ray looked at Naima "How's it been?" Naima only had to look at him he knows what she's thinking.

He pulls her in for a hug and holds her "I love you!"

 

"Hey" she opens her eyes and smiles relieved. "Oh I'm so glad you're back. Can we get out of here?"

"Hey how are you? and yes we can go"

"Good! I'm still tired but less sore, so getting there"

"Wanna go the?"

"Do I " she smiles they gather up the stuff

  
"Thanks Naima"  as Clay opens the door for then to leave  


"Ray, That's not happening again. You make it clear to Jason I'm not doing that again"

"Sure!" he nods

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay and C.J are on the couch kissing.

Like head spinning mouth on mouth never been kissed, kissing. They have been apart for so long or that's how it feels.

His hands are over her breasts feeling and kneading. He lifts her top and despite all the bruising he gently kisses her skin. Gently flicking his tongue over her nipple sending a massive sensation through her delicate body.  
After all the pain she's suffered recently the excitement of getting pleasure is a welcome relief.  
They're getting really carried away. Both so turned on things are progressing a little too rapidly.

She grimaces through the pain but her body aches wanting this pleasure so much she's willing to bear it until she can't and she has to concede 

"awwwwwwww! Shit!!!.... Owww!" the pain in her side tears through and she freezes "Clay STOP!" her face contorts with pain and frustration and as much as she wants him and she wants to satisfy his needs "I can't. it hurts too much"

"Sorry you OK?" he's worried "Did I hurt you?"

"It's Okay... just give me a minute" she smiles gathering herself.  
She looks at the worry in his eyes that he thinks he's caused this pain "It's OK! ....Really it's OK" she soothes his face and she reassuringly kisses him.  
"I want this I do" she nods "I want you! just ... slow down!" she smiles. She really does want this as much as him "we can carry on. Just have to be more careful" she laughs

He picks her up and carries her through to the bedroom "Be more comfortable here"

He slowly starts kissing and caressing her again but that's only making the pleasure sensations in her body that much more intense. She takes a deep breath " _oohhhh!!_ " she gasps

 He looks at her there are just so many bruises to be gentle around. Truthfully he doesn't know how to do this without causing her pain and it worries him

She realises what he's thinking.  
He's probably right this isn't a great idea but there no way in hell she wants him to stop. "it'll be OK" she nods to reassure him again.

He smiles as gently enters her. She takes as sharp intake of breath as he does.  
She steadies herself against the surge of pain that each thrust of his body iniflicts. He's strong enough to hold his weight above her, trying to be gentle but it's still too much pain.

"Clay....." she shakes her head "sorry...Stop!!" she's as frustrated as him. She wants this so much but its really is just too painful  
"Lay on your back" she tells him. She smiles as she straddles her legs either side of him lowering herself gently on top and steady her weight till she gains a grip on the pain and make movements at her own pace.

"That's better!"  
it's not pain free but it does ease the pressure and she can get enough movement to start to peak their pleasure.

As gently as possible he holds her hips so that he holds her body tighter against him so he can get deeper inside her warmth.

They take it slow. He can see how damaged her body still is as his hand reaches her breast and caresses it playing with her nipple between his thumb and finger causing pain and pleasure to shoot through her and overload her senses. They smile. Taking their time they come together.

" _ooohhhhh!!_ " she lets out a sigh of relief as she gently rolls over. She smiles as he lays contented beside her,

 

_"Awwwww! Owww"_ suddenly the  pain is intense and rips through her body "OH!! GOD!" her faces screws up and then she lays still trying to breathe through it. _"SHITTT!.... Oh not good!"_ she breathes deeper trying to deal with it "oh you.... son of bitch" she closes her eyes willing the pain to stop.  
She concentrates on each wave of pain trying to breath through it.

"You OK?" he's concerned her face has gone pale "you don't look good"

"No not really" She grimaces "Oh shit!" she puts her hand on her dressing. He looks  "Oh Hell!" there's a small pool of blood coming through. Clay panics "I'll get Trent" He grabs his phone

 

Trent's there in 10mins He shakes his head . "What happened?"

She looks at Clay and back at Trent "I turned over too quick" she lies.

Trent looks at Clay and shakes his head something tells him from their state of undress that that's not true

 

He sorts her out and gives her a painkiller injection. He leaves pushing past Clay in the doorway.

"I won't tell Jason this time but don't' put me in that position again" He warns him. Then he looks at him "It's too soon for that sort of thing"

Clay doesn't speak but sighs. "Why does Jason have to be so involved?"

  
"Because he is! he told you this had to stop why don't you do yourself a favor and listen?"  
  
"I can take care of her. We're adults not children"

"Yeah looks like you're doing a great job!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She's drifting on and off on the couch watching TV. Clay's is in the shower.

There's a knock at the door

"that's strange everyone normally lets themselves in" She looks at the bathroom. Clay still has water running.  


She manages to get herself upright "hold on I'm coming" she calls. She opens the door slowly holding her side. There's a woman standing there which takes her by surprise. "Oh! ...Can I help"

"Is Clay here?" she tries to look inside the apartment. She looks C.J up and down wondering who is this woman in sweats, a crop top and large dressing on her side. "what happened to you?"

"Oh something and nothing" she replies

"Oh you can't tell me right!" she nods and smiles "Oh I get it....something to do with Clay's job" C.J doesn't answer her "Is he here or not?"

"Yeah! He's in the shower can I help?" It suddenly dawns on C.J "Are you Stella?" She looks puzzled

"Yes! Did he tell you about me?"  
  
She nods "errmm... you better come in and wait". She shakes her head wondering what this is all about.

 

As she goes to close the door a hand stops her. "Jason! ...Oh hey!"

"What are you doing up answering the door? Where's Clay?"

"He's in the shower. He's got a visitor" she points at Stella

Jason nods ignoring Stella. Clay is coming out of the shower wrapped only in a towel.  
He looks surprised to see Stella and Jason standing there. "Hey what's going on?"

**"WHY** is she Answering the Door?" Jason blasts at him

 

Stella looks at Jason that's his only concern?

"Trent told YOU. I told you! She must not do anything anything! Was that not clear?"

"Jason cool it" C.J intervenes "its fine! It was my fault, he told me to stay put but I didn't listen"

  
Stella wonders if she made a mistake coming here here. "Can we talk ?" she interrupts. She's confused at to what's going on here. It looks complicated

  
C.J sees this is going to be awkward. She looks at Clay then back at Stella. She can see Stella wants to talk to him "OK tell you what! Jason you can take me for some fresh air. I could do with getting out of here for a while" She looks back at Jason for the OK "Give these two some space to talk. yes?"

Jason quickly weighs it up. "OK! if you want" he likes that idea of getting C.J to himself

"Are you sure? You don't have to!" Clay's not sure why Stella is here "we can talk in the kitchen" Stella goes to raise an objection she really wanted a private conversation

"No! It's fine probably for the best. You perhaps need some space, plus I could do with a change of scene" she smiles at Stella "Stella Nice to meet you "

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"SOOO that was awkward" Stella laughs "She your new girlfriend?" she inquires

"Who C.J? errrrm...No.. errr she's just staying for some recovery" he lies well he not sure if its a lie he's never called her his girlfriend as it has just been a casual thing. No strings.

"She in the Navy" Stella tests the water. Clay doesn't answer "OK you can't answer that soooo ...I'll take that as a yes. Something to do with what you do?" she nods

"Something like that" Clay smiles.

"You can't say! I get it" she nods "She's very pretty! Well apart from all that bruising? Looks serious?" she knows she will get no answers to her questions "why's she staying at yours?"

"no one else had room"

"Well neither do you!" she looks at the messed up bed. "what do you sleep on the couch?"

"Pretty much"

 

There's is an awkward silence "So what did you want Stella?"

"Just to talk. Can we do that"

"Sure let me get some clothes. You want a beer?"

She nods.  
He grabs his sweats and a T shirt and 2 beers.  
  
They sit on the couch talking "I know it's been a while but I've been thinking about things and I owe you an explanation"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason and C.J are in the Truck "so what you want to do?...Roller coaster, fairground, bungee jumping you name it " he laughs

She smiles "You know I'm quite tired. Can we just go sit somewhere? I just thought they deserved some space. I think they need to talk"

"We can go to mine? Drink these beers, Watch TV?"

"Okay!.... what about Linda?"

"She's gone home for a couple of nights. Mikey's at friends and Emma will be in her room"

"OK yeah sure then." She's so tired so anything will be good

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They sit on the couch watching TV. Not saying much. Jason's drinking the beers.

She sighs " I'd kill for one of those" she laughs

"You want?" she nods and smiles thinking he's being serious "Really? you want? " He teases her he putting it under nose and then taking it away.

"Aww! Come on a sip wont hurt" she asks "I wont even tell Trent" she laughs

"He drinks some more" shaking his head holding it high so she cant reach it as she leans over him to grab it.

"Come on?" she smiles and makes one more grab "Owwww!" she grimaces as she pulls at her stitches

  
"No!" he looks at her. She curls her lip and gives him that look she does "OK a sip! ONE!" he indicates with his finger

she smiles as she takes a BIG swig "WOW! that tasted good"

"Enough" he puts it down on the table

 

She sighs again as she rests her head on his shoulder. It's not long before she's fallen asleep.

He looks at his watch. It's getting late.  
He picks her up carefully, the way he use to the children when they were sleeping and lays her in his bed _"be more comfortable there!"_  
  
He slips her sweat pants off to make her more comfortable. He watches her sleeping looking at all the bruising. He shakes his head then looks at his watch again. He picks up his phone and calls Spenser

"hey! Look she's fallen asleep here. I'm gonna leave her sleeping rather than wake her up but I'll run over and grab her meds just in case she wakes up in the night"

"Are you sure? I can come get her?"

"No! I'm sure. She's fine no point disturbing her. I'll come now. Emma's here so it's not a problem"

" EMMA! He shouts "I have to go out for a bit to Clay's to get something. DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE do you hear me? Call me if there's a problem"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay goes to the kitchen to gather up the drugs and Trent's notes into a bag.

"What's wrong?" Stella is still there they have been talking, drinking beer, watching TV and laughing about things

 

Clay checks his watch. "I didn't realise it was so late!....errrmm... that was Jason. C.J's fallen asleep. He's coming to get her pain meds he's gonna leave her at his"

Stella nods. She continues to drink her beer "so she's not coming back here tonight?" she smiles to herself

"Doesn't look like it"

"You don't look happy about that?"

"No its fine errrm.... like I say I just didn't realise it was so late."

"Another beer maybe?" She tempts

"Sure" he brings them over. He feels a little bit awkward now but he sits and carries on drinking.

 

Stella stands her bottle down and leans across Clay to take his from his hand

"What are you doing?"

She leans across and holds his cheek "I want you back. that's really what I came to tell you.... I can do what you want. Live the life you want. I've been thinking what I can't do is live without you" she leans across starts kissing him.

He tries not to respond  
  
"what?... you don't want me?" she leans back and looks at him."you seeing her is that why?"

He shakes his head she's confusing his emotions. It might be the beer. It might be the moment. It might be the stress of the past few weeks but as she leans in and kisses him again he starts to kiss her back putting his hand behind her head pulling her towards him.

 

The door opens and Jason walks in. "You know I could have made Trent come get the meds….. " he trails off " **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON Here!?!"**

"SHIT!" Clay jumps up "Nothing!... Nothing.. it was... just nothing! A moment. A mistake she came on to me"

 "You were supposed to be taking care of her! NOT doing THIS!" he points to the couch and Stella

"It's not what it looks like"

  
Stella is scared "It was me... I came on to him!"  she wonders if she takes the blame Jason will calm down he looks furious, She's afraid there is going to be a fight and she won't be able to stop them there's no one from Bravo here to stop them.

"GET her meds!" Jason shakes his head disappointed in Clay "she's staying at mine now!"

 "OK! OK!" Clay is panicked "but don't say anything to her till I've had a chance to explain"

"SAY ANYTHING NO! you're NOT telling her anything do you hear me. She's not dealing with his at the moment. Just get her stuff"

"What's going on?" Stella can't get her head round the situation "What YOU are sleeping with her? that woman?"

"Oh! Jeez What did you think he was doing?.. are you stupid? What the hell did you think was going on here?" He never did like her anyway she couldn't take orders, or do as she was told and she messed with Clay's head at the wrong times.

"I asked you! You said No! It was a work thing! Did you lie to me? ... I came here to try to get back together!....I thought that's what you wanted?"

Clay rubs his hand through his hair. "Oh shit! this is crazy!" his mind's racing. He can't get his head round it

 

Jason laughs as he grabs the bag from Clay's hand "I told you this was over!... it is now!"

 

He slams the door as he leaves.  
Though he's angry that Clay disobeyed him about being with CJ. He smiles as he walks down the hall as he's now got what he wanted

 

 


	7. Sonny will fix the problem

 

"Hey Grandma"

"Emma is your dad there?"

"No! he went out. Should be back soon though he said he was going to Clay's to get something"

"Okay darling could you tell him to call me? I've tried a couple of times earlier but he's not answering"

"Sure will do. When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back in the morning in time for Mikey's Birthday party. I think your dad was inviting a few people over to celebrate. If you know any of Mikey's friends try to get them to come. He should have some friends there as your dad will probably have forgotten to invite them"

"Sure thing Grandma" she continues to chat as she heads to the kitchen to get juice "Is someone getting a cake"

"Naima said she was going to make a cake. I think she had one of your moms recipes she was going to use"

Emma gets her juice and heads back to her room. As she passes her Dad's room she notices the door's ajar and curiously she pushes it open. There asleep on the bed is a woman she's doesn't recognise, she's just in her underwear and Emma notices the dressing on her side  "Gran..." she frowns as she stands there looking at this woman

"Yes dear?" Emma remains silent "Emma?... Emma are you okay?" Linda's worried by the tone of Emma's voice.

"Gran...there's a woman asleep, on Dad's bed, who is she?"

"A WOMAN, there now? .... What woman?"

"I don't know... she's got dark hair and she looks like she's been hurt. Is this who he was talking he one he wanted to stay with us?"

"Emma, Where did you say your father is?"

"I told you he went to Clay's to get something"

"He did, did he! Emma you get him to call me the minute he gets back. Tell him I _want_ to speak to him."

"Sure thing" Emma slowly closes the door. And heads back to her room "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you"

"I love you dear. Just remember get your father to call me!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason returns with C.J's medication. Emma comes out of her room "Hey!" he frowns "You okay?... Any problems while I was gone?"

"No none, but who's that woman?"

"Woman? .....What woman?"

"Dad!" she frowns "the _woman_ in her underwear in _your_ room...... Is it that the woman that Gran said can't stay?"

"Look, Emma, it's not what you think she fell asleep and I didn't wanna disturb her, she needs the rest..... I just went to get her meds. It's just for one night" He looks at her frowning at him "Hey!..... It's nothing. Don't worry about, okay?" he kisses the top of her head

Emma nods at him suspiciously "Grandma called... she wants to speak to you."  
  
"You know what she wanted?"

"She called about Mikey's birthday tomorrow"

"SHIT!"

"Dad you didn't forget did you? About his birthday .....Grandma's coming back she has arranged for Naima to make a cake and bring over? You do remember?"

"Yeah.. sure of course." He lies "Look ....It's all fine, just go back to bed" He kisses her head again.  
  


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

He stands in the doorway watching C.J sleep. As she stirs on the bed he spots her phone lying there and he picks it up. Several texts from Clay saying call me. "Not tonight!"   
He slips it in his pocket and lays down on the bed next to her. Tired, he let's out a long exhausted sigh and closes his eyes. _  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Daylight fills the bedroom. C.J squints as she opens her eyes. " _Awwwww!"_ she grimaces at the pain. She's slightly disorientated for a moment as she comes around.   
"Where the hell am I?.....Oh my god!! ... _Owww!_ " she groans again at the pain in her side "Owww! That's sore"  
  
She tries to sit up on the bed but as she puts her legs over the edge of the mattress she finds the pain is making her feel light headed and sick. She turns to look around the room "What the .... JASON?!" she's unsure how this has happened "What the hell's going on?"

He opens his eyes. "Hey!...You okay?" He smiles at her "You fell asleep. I didn't want to disturb you so I left you here"

"Okay!" She nods. She's still slightly confused "Did you let Clay know?"

"Yeah! ....He was fine about it! I went and grabbed you some painkillers from his"

"Oh great!" she lets out a sigh as she holds the pain in her side "I could do with some. I'm really sore this morning" she looks around "You seen my phone? I might have dropped it" She gives another deep groan from the pain

"No! I'll have a look for it. Shall I get Trent to come and have a look at that?"

"Yeah might be best. It's not hurt like this for a while"  
  
He frowns with concern, she never wants any medical interference so this must mean its bad "I'll phone him now. You want a coffee?"

"Yeah be good and some of those painkillers if you can?"

"Yeah sure" he kisses her forehead

 

He brings the coffees and painkillers back to the bedroom "Trent said you can take three of these this morning if you feel you need, and he'll come by later, have a look and then if you need he can give you some extra pain relief"

"Okay, that's great"  
  
"I've got a few people coming over later this morning. Mikey's birthday, you wanna stay?"

"Oh I... errr ...should head back" She smiles "You know I'm not sure it's my thing, being confronted with BRAVO team wives, at a birthday party... You know?" she frowns at the thought

"Hey ..if you wanna stay.. then it'll be fine. I'll make sure no one says anything"

"Yeah I know you would, but doesn't mean it wouldn't still be awkward for everyone." she shakes her head "Them having to be nice.... because you told them to... Not much fun...... I think I'll head back, you can all enjoy it then" she smiles and swallows the painkillers. She lays back down to relax and Jason lays on the bed beside her.  
She opens her eyes again and turns her head to look at him. Studying his face she runs hand over the lines on it.  
"You okay...you look tired?" It's there in your face, she's not seen it like that before.

He doesn't know why but he can't resist it and leans in and kisses her. She puts her hand up to hold him back "Jason.... don't!" she shakes her head.   
  
Though she says the words, she's not sure she means it as she liked the comfort that kiss gave. The brief relief from the pain in her side. So although she says _No_ she wants him to do it again and when he puts his hand behind her head pulling her in and kissing her more, well this time she doesn't stop him.  
" _Hmmmm!_ " she frowns "Jason.... as nice as that is... we can't!"

He looks her deep in the eyes and she just keeps staring back. She wants him so much, and eventually she gives in. Leaning forward she puts her lips on his and allows him to kiss her again!  
"I suppose I _could_ stay, in here" she smiles as she looks him in the eyes   
_Oh! Why can't I just stay away from him....it would make life so much easier_

He smiles "Yeah you could!"  
He stops as he hears Emma moving around in the kitchen. He sits up. He doesn't really want her seeing them like this and  CJ's phone, in his pocket, keeps vibrating with missed calls.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Naima arrives as Jason's with Ray and the kids. She's brought the cake she made with 'Happy Birthday Mikey which she places on the table. Mikey is still at his sleepover, but he's heading back soon.  
Sonny arrives with Davis.  He picked her up to bring. Least that's what they told everyone. Truth was they left Sonny's together.

C.J comes from the bedroom she needs the bathroom.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sonny looks at Ray

"I have no idea..." he looks round at Naima who has this massive scowl on her face. Jason's in the kitchen as they bring the cake through "Hey man what's up?" Ray nods "Why's C.J here?"

"Oh err mm.... she fell asleep last night. I didn't want to move her, so she slept here"

Trent arrives. He and C.J go to the bedroom so he can have a look at her wound and sort some more pain relief.

Ray looks around "Clay not here? ...Jace....... He does know she's here...right?" Ray is suspicious of Jason motives "Jason! What's going on here brother?"

"Okay... you wanna know? I caught Clay on the couch with Stella last night!"

"Jason, man, what have you done?" he wonders if something has happened "Jason are you listening. Did you do something?"

"No nothing .. I just think she has enough on her plate.... she needed the rest!" Jason walks off as others begin to arrive for the party and he greets them.

"Jason don't ignore me, man!" but he does and Ray follows him through to the living room

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Linda's now arrived back. Jason's in the bedroom with Trent and C.J. 

" _WHAT_ the _HELL_ is going on here? ....Jason,  I _TOLD YOU_ I didn't want her in this house"

"Mom, it's my house" he glares at her "Look .... " he tries to quieten her down. "She needed to stay .....There wasn't any choice!"

Linda purses her lips. "You make me so angry!...You went against everything I said! There was every choice!" she stares at him hard "Jason you get her out of here! .... It's Mikey's Birthday for god Sake!... Son, what is wrong with you?" she shakes her head "You aren't thinking straight!...Jason, why do you let her do this to you?... It's like you lose your head when she's around"

"I am here you know!" C.J looks at them, then up at Trent. He's changing the dressing on her wound and carries on trying to ignore the argument going on behind.   
"You want me to give you this injection for the pain?"  
  
She nods "Yeah that would be good" she feels embarrassed about what Linda is saying. She knows what they all think of her.

"Mom shut up you are making a scene. Look ....it's fine. Just go enjoy the party! Like you said it's  Mikey's birthday and he'll be back soon"

"I'm not happy about this Jason" she gives him this furious look as she leaves

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Linda goes to the kitchen she's still fuming. "I don't know what hold that woman has has over him but.... she makes me so mad!!" She rants to Naima .

Sonny frowns "You know what....I'm calling Clay to come get her!.... She don't need to be here today"

Ray puts his hand to the phone "Sonny just wait!... Look, Jason.....he found Clay with Stella last night... or so he says!"

"What? How the hell that happen?.... I thought they were done....what the hell is golden boy up to?"

Ray shrugs "I don't know! That's all Jason said."

"I sure as hell need to find out what's going on here" He picks up his phone and calls Clay " hey stud what's up? What's going on?"

Clay tells Sonny the story of last night "Right ... get your butt to Jason's and bring Stella if she's still there?"  
  
Sonny opens a beer and takes a long drink it might be early but his temper is rising "I'm to fixing this problem once and for all" He nods at Ray as he drinks

"Hey Sonny..... steady brother! Okay, but be careful what you say to her!  You need to calm down you know what she's like. I don't want this getting our of hand" Ray shows his concern

"No! You know what Ray... I'm fixing this. She needs to go!! ....If not she's gonna split this team with her little games"   
He points at Ray "Look, I warned you all in the past that she poisons everything"   
  
Sonny drinks the beer down and gets another, he's pacing with anger as he points to his head and circles his finger "She gets in Jason's his head, then she twists his mind. Well she's not getting in Clay's!.. .. Ray, I thought this was done when we went through all this shit last time!" he shakes his head "We should have sent her packing from the start"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 

C.J comes to the kitchen to get some water. It doesn't  matter that Trent gave her that injection the pain is still really bad and she takes a couple more painkillers. She doesn't care as long as it gives her some relief.

"I don't want you in this house do you hear me?" she didn't see her but Linda's at the refrigerator " _This_ is Alana's children's house and You are _NOT_ welcome. Do you understand me? I want you to Go!" She clenches her teeth

C.J tries to ignore her and carries on at the sink "Sure Linda, I hear you, I will go back to Clay's soon!.... but .... just for the record.... it's Jason's house now...not yours! and ... he asked me to stay"   
She smiles as the two woman glare at each other "You know Linda, he's not a child  who you can push around anymore" It's always in CJs nature to fight back when confronted. She won't just be told.  
Linda is fuming with her. "You really are still a little bitch aren't you?"

CJ Smiles at her "If you say so!"

Sonny's in the doorway and he puts a gently hand on Linda's shoulder "It's okay Linda, you go! Enjoy the party ... I'll deal with her!"

Linda sighs and nods. "I just want her gone!"

Sonny nods "Yeah we all do!"

"You'll deal with her?" CJ laughs "Listen to you Sonny, you're a Joke.... So how will you deal with this exactly... I'd love to know!" she knocks back the pills with the water while she holds her side which is aching again. _"Awwwww!_ " she screws up her face in pain

"You really are a poisonous little bitch aren't you" he snaps back taking a swig from his beer

She shrugs & smiles "Not sure Jason agrees but .. we could ask!"

"Don't get smart! ..... You wanna play hard ball do ya? Okay ...let's see how that works out"   
He's contemplating how to deal with her. Watching her, while sipping his beer "You know how come you wuz here last night? Why he didn't' take you back to Clay's?"

"Cos I fell asleep?" she shrugs "I don't know or maybe cos Jason wanted to be with me?" she smirks cockily "How do I know? .. Point is I am!"

"You know if you wasn't a woman... I'd have punched you out by now!" He calms himself with a swig of beer

"You could try it?" she shrugs

"Don't tempt me C.J" He coughs "You're here.... cos he found Clay cosying up with Stella. Oh! and you're probably right, cos he saw a chance for his dick. That's his problem he don't think with his damn head where you're concerned"

She gulps "What do you mean, Clay was with Stella?.... You're making that up!"

Just as she looks up Clay appears at the doorway "C.J I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to happen" he pauses "She came on to me! She thought I wanted to give it another go. She kissed me that's all there's nothing in it."

She shakes her head "What? Oh! ...So you never kissed her back?"

"Look ... last night it was.... it was a mistake! It was just a moment" He pleads "You never made a mistake in a moment?"

She looks away from him of course she had. Her life was one list of momentary mistakes. But some how this happening to _HER_ , well that hurt. She was always the one in control.

"It was _just_ a moment?" she laughs and shakes her head "And I'm supposed to just accept that?"  
Stella appears behind him. "Oh my god you brought her here?" she's lost for words "So she stayed the night?" She holds her side she is in physical and emotional pain right now.

"I'm sorry! I know look, ... she ... Stella will you explain .. it was just a mistake"

"You know what I don't care ... .it's done. There is no me and you ... there never was!" she grimaces again at the pain "Go back to Stella! If you think she'll make you happy..... I don't think she will but there you go!"

"CJ.... Please, let me explain!"

"Just leave me alone Clay!"

Sonny's smirking as he watches them argue. Drinking his beer like some sort of spectator   
"Yeah Blondie time to go! It's the best thing for you!... Don't go breaking your heart over her. It's just called sex! Ain't that right?"   
He looks at C.J "See she..." holding his beer bottle he points in her direction "... she drops her panties when she wants her own way or when she wants something she can't have. She's got good at it over the years, first Jason, now you!"

She's fuming with Sonny. "Go to _HELL_ Sonny"

"Clay, just Go!"

"I just wanna explain"

"Forget about it ... it's done... Now get out of here!" Clay falters "I said ... get out!"   
He doesn't know what's going on but Clay decides it's not time to argue with Sonny "Clay I said get out of here!"

CJ keeps glaring at him the lump in her throat builds. She's in pain and emotionally wounded and she really wants to cry but but holds her composure as there is no way she'll let Sonny think he made her cry.  
  
Now her angers has built and Sonny can see it. "Truth hurts doesn't it" he smiles staring back at her for a moment "You know your trouble C.J?.....You too used to people giving you your own way an getting what you want too often"

She regains her composure and starts to snap back "Oh according to the gospel of Sonny Quinn?" she mocks "A man who has every stripper for a mile on speed dial, and when he's not on duty lives like a fish at the bottom of a whiskey bottle.... in his empty apartment? Why the hell would I take a life lecture from you?"

He nods "Yeah I'll admit...." he laughs ".. we actually a lot alike, me and you. We both party way too hard, and drink... way too much. Hell... " he laughs "you drink more than some guys I've partied with! Oh and we both do stupid shit because of it"  
He takes a swig of his beer "and you know what... we both wreck every damn relationship we touch"

She looks away she's trying not to listen "Go to hell Sonny ...me and you ... nothing alike!"

He laughs "Oh Sure! .. You're one tough cookie.... I'll give you that" He nods Despite the odds, you got to be one of the top and pretty damn good out there! So I'll take my hat off to that..... but you know what? ....You became hard, in and out. You so messed up you're like one of them little pit bull dogs, who spends so long learning to fight all they know in the end is how to destroy stuff"  
He drinks more beer as they stare at each other "Oh I know why you do it....."  
  
"Really you do?" she shakes her head and laughs

"Yeah cos deep down you have pain, We've all been there!.... The stuff you've seen, the stuff you've done makes you put up barriers, then you become lonely because only a few of us understand what it's like!"   
He watches her reaction "but I'm putting a stop to you messing with this team! They're my brothers. You hurt Jason once and I stood by ....I won't do that again!"

"Oh I've had enough of listening to this Shit!" she sneers at him "I won't stand here and be lectured by you!" she takes a breath "So what? What you gonna do then Sonny?"

He looks at her pausing and thinking "I'm gonna tell Jason it was Ray!"

She stops and goes quiet. She stares at his eyes trying to get read on him. "You're what?" she swallows hard its taken her by surprise "Tell him Ray what?"

"Oh come on CJ don't try to play me, you know what!"  
  
"Okay.. so how did you know about that? Did Ray tell you?" She calls his bluff "There's no way you'll tell Jason that!... and wreck Rays life in the process?.....Okay!.. Fine! Go ahead!" she shrugs "See what I care!"

"Oh you care! Cos you don't want Jason to hate you!.....He didn't forgive you then when it thought it was a no one. I'm not sure how he'll react when he finds out it was his best friend and team mate!" he watches her reaction as she stands there staring at him "Oh and don't stand there wondering if I'm bluffing, cos I'm not" Sonny doesn't flinch

She's trying to work him out and understand what he's up to. "What you after here Sonny?" she can't get a read on him "You'll destroy Rays marriage..to stop me seeing Jason?" she frowns "How does that even work?"

"No see I don't think It will, destroy his marriage..... Sure you'd like it to. But see I know Naima loves him and he sure as damn loves the bones of her."  
He takes another swig of beer "He made _the_ stupidest fuck up in the history of fuck ups when he had sex with you and I'll bet there not a single day he doesn't wish he could take it back, or at least come clean, but he can't, so he lives with it.....You were both to blame that night. I know that but see that's not what I'll tell Jason!"   
He stops looking at her "See the way I remember it, Ray was so god damn drunk and you kept coming on to him, even though he refused, but you didn't let it go, so you laid it on a plate to him until he he was so drunk he couldn't refuse" He drinks again

She smirks "But that wasn't it....that wasn't how it happened!"

"Sure truth be told it wasn't... but...." he shrugs "you roll the dice you takes the chance. Will they believe me or will they believe you?"

She despises him standing there. "Hope you can live with the consequences then?"

"Oh sure hell I'll admit it'll cause some problems I don't doubt..... He'll have to sleep on the couch for a while, be home when he told and do all them odd jobs round the house, but eventually she'll forgive him cos it's _you_ and she knows what you do!" he takes another swig of beer "Anyhow Ray and Naima that's not your issue. Your issue is what will Jason do?"   
He smiles "Wonder if he'll be so forgiving?.... That's the question you need to think about!" he drains his beer and takes another from the ice bucket.

CJs head is spinning. She runs her hands through her hair and tries to think. Sonny has her backed into the corner but she's too tired to fight him back. "So what?" she shrugs her shoulders at him "What do you want me to do?... I can't help it Jason and me still have feelings that won't go away"

"Maybe...maybe not? What I want is for you to pack up your shit and go back to Washington. Stay there, don't come back!....If you're gone, Jason will get over it like he did before. ... Oh Hell come on CJ you gonna be grounded now anyway with that injury!"

There's a silence that comes while they both think. "Oh! and you stay away from Blondie,no more screwing with his stupid head. He can't help following his dick, but he'll get over it"

"He'll just come after me.... Jason, I mean. He won't let me just leave like that.... not now!"

"Well you'll just have to make him!" Sonny gives her a glare " You tell him whatever you need to tell him to make sure he doesn't come looking"

She's cornered now. "Fuck you!!.... Go on then tell, I don't care! I have nothing to lose whatever now!... So go ahead destroy your team!"

"Destroy my team?... You are gonna destroy it anyway if you carry on..... So what the hell have I got to lose either. Look, even now you don't give a rats ass who you hurt" he sneers at her he never thought he could dislike a person so much   
"Oh and don't be getting no ideas about spilling the beans after you've gone. That's type of little bitch trick you'd do! Because trust me _I_ will find you and what them Nigerian nut jobs did to you.....that will be nothing to what I'll do..... comprehende?"

"Fine! Have it your way see what I care! Just remember it's you stopping him being happy!

Sonny drinks his beer "You think he'll be happy with you? ... Never. I'm doing him a favor"

Her side is really hurting now and she takes another couple of painkillers. She really can't stand here any longer arguing with Sonny. She knows if he does tell Jason that Jason will NEVER forgive her. "Fine! have it your way ... I don't care" She pushes past to go to the bedroom.

 

Sonny lets out a huge sigh of relief   
"Whoah! Shit!" he takes his hat off and rubs his head as he takes a huge deep breath and drinks some more beer. "WOW!... I've played some poker hands in my life but hot damn that made me sweat"

"So would you really have done it?" Davis comes from where she's been standing. "I heard every word of that!"

"Shit Davis!...Didn't know you wus there!" he looks around "Listen .... you can't repeat any of that! Not _EVER_! You understand? Not a word?"

"Would you?" She asks again

Sonny Shrugs "Truthfully? I don't know, but I'm sure as hell glad we didn't have to find out"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J gathers her stuff together in the bedroom. She's angry, hurt, embarrassed a million things but most of all physically hurting the pain in her side. _I need to get out of here and lie down_  
She's desperately trying to think how to call Sonny's bluff. _  
Would he seriously do what he said?_

"What's going on?" Jason enters and see's her gathering stuff. "Hey I said what you doing? are you going?" pushes her hair back from her face and see's the bag "I found your phone!"

She sees all the missed calls and rolls her eyes "Thanks!" She takes a deep breath in as she gathers herself to tell him "Jason, I'm leaving!"   
She pauses watching his face."For good..... I'm not welcome here and that's not going to change" Reluctantly she sighs. All she wants to do is reach out to him and have him hold her but she can't. Her voice stiffens   
"I'm going back to Washington to stay at my parents, at least till I recover fully" she takes a deep intake of breath as she struggles to hold her emotional voice "Jason.....I need to get my head straight, okay?... Don't look at me like that" she shakes her head and looks away gathering herself again "Hell, I'm gonna be grounded now anyway.....so most of my work will probably be in D.C anyway" she watches him looking for his approval.

He doesn't give it as it reaches to hold her cheek "You can do that here...... recove, here with me"

She shakes her head "I can't"

"CJ please! ...Look, I'll make my mother leave if that's the problem. You can stay here!" he pleads with her "Don't go!... C.J, we can make this right "

She holds his face and shakes her head "No we can't" She grimaces in pain from her side "Just don't!"

"Just don't go. I need you"

Her voice is cracking now and the lump in her throat is hurting She shakes her head again  
"I have to it's for the best! This, this.. can't go on. I don't want to be the one that makes you choose between me and your team.... I could never do that! No matter how much.... how much I.....want you and I _do_ want you."   
She swallows hard, tears pricking her eyes " I'm sorry it has to be this way..... I've got no choice" she desperately fights back the tears "You know it's for the best!"

"Best for who?.... Don't go. Just stay...we'll make it right" he puts both hands either side of her head and kisses her.

It feels so good. She puts her hands on top of his and holds for a moment. She just wants to desperately say she'll stay but she catches Sonny's eye as he standing in the corridor drinking his beer, watching them, and she pulls his hands away and steps back as a tear rolls down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away   
"I'm sorry....... I have to.... I'm not in a good place at the moment" she frowns watching his face "Jason your kids need you right now, be there for them"   
She gives him one last long lingering kiss. Staring him full in the eyes, watching him, then picks up her bag and leaves.

Her heart feels like its breaking as she heads out of the bedroom door. She's trying to hold back her tears but they're escaping down her face. Seeing Sonny smile at her in the hallway nearly breaks her to change her mind "See you in hell Sonny!" 

"Look forward to it" he smiles feeling a relief that she's gone.

Jason puts his head back on the wall and closes his eyes for a few minutes trying to keep control of his emotions but then something snaps and he loses it and smashes all the bottles the side table.

Sonny closes his eyes and takes a swig of beer. As much as he doesn't like to see Jason hurt _  
He'll get over it_ and he turns and walks away to rejoin the others

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Eric's in his office finishing some late paperwork. He's just about ready to head off

"Come" he replies to the knock on the door

Mandy enters the room "Commander, can I have a word?"

"Oh Hi Mandy.... yeah, I was actually just about to head off.... you fancy a late drink?"

She doesn't speak as she throws a beige file marked CLASSIFIED on the desk. Blackburn looks down at it on the desk and back at Mandy "This work rather than social call?"

She nods "and this..." she points at the file ".... is strictly between us" she stares at him. No emotion in her face. He flicks the cover open "It's a restricted files..but ...I thought you should see it" She stands stony faced watching him open it up. She's taking a big risk showing him but she thinks he needs to know

Eric starts to read. There's not that much in the a file

'Today 14:00hrs a military vehicle transporting a prisoner was involved in a fatal accident. Two Military Police escorts were confirmed dead at the scene'

STATUS :Prisoner is unaccounted for

STRICTLY CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. There are photographs of the two bodies and the vehicle and a few other documents 

He looks back at Mandy "What's this got to do with me?" he frowns then begins to look through the file there is a prisoner detail form  
"Reagan!!!!....Shit" he looks up at her "They any idea where he is?"

"No!" she stares at him "Officially" she gives a wry smile and sighs "...this is a tragic car accident and all three were killed at the scene and accounted for. Three bodies at the scene" she bites her lips

Blackburn looks back at her in shock then back at the report.

"Just thought you should know" She gathers the file back up and leaves.

Blackburn stands up.He paces for a moment, then turns to look out the window and lets out a huge sigh

 


	8. A cure for heartbreak

** 3 ** **months later**

 

Clay's sitting at the bar scrolling his phone and slowly drinking his beer. He gives a long deep sigh as he puts the empty bottle down.  
It's something he finds himself doing a lot lately, drinking beer and sighing.

"Hey!"  Sonny pulls up the stool next to him "I'll have a Beer and tequila and whatever the kid's havin'" he orders pointing at Clay

Clay looks at him and smiles "beer" he waves the bottle at the barman

"How you doin'?"

"OK!"

"Well you don't look OK! you look miserable so what's wrong?"

Clay pauses before answering "Stella!.. We've split up " he shrugs "guess its over for good this time"

Sonny nods "any reason?"

Clay sighs "I don't know ...Just wasn't the same I guess.. after everything that's gone on"

Sonny watches him for a moment or two "Oh Clay.... pleas... tell me you not still hankering after that other little bitch?"

Clay shrugs "guess a bit..." He pauses and pulls the label off his beer bottle "Sonny, ...If I'm honest, she's all I can think about" he shakes his head "I wish I could stop... but.. I don't know.... Sonny every time I close my eyes I see her. It's like when I was having.." he looks around hushing his voice ".....having sex with Stella all I think is I wish it was her. ...How good it was!.. you get me?"

 

Sonny drinks his beer and grinds his teeth at her name. _"I thought I fixed this problem for good"_   
Getting her out of their lives physically was damn easier it seemed than getting her out of their heads.

"Jesus!!!.....She's like a goddamn ghost hanging over us!" he shakes his head and drinks some beer "Look Clay man, you gotta forget her! She ain't coming back!...she aint no good for any of ya"

  
Clay nods "I know.... I do and I've tried... but I can't help thinking if only.. "

  
  
Sonny pushes the tequila towards him "Drink"

Clay smiles. He doesn't really want it but he drinks the tequila anyway

"OK! What? Tell me... what are you missing about that damn tramp?" Sonny's losing his patience now. "She played you....and Jason. She don't  give a rats ass about either of you, she never has" he turns on his stool to look at Clay in the eyes "Look Clay... CJ she only cares about herself. As long as she gets what she wants she's happy. So..... fuck her I say" He takes a big long sniff "I for one am glad she's gone"  
  


Clay nods. He licks and bites his lips thinking. He knows Sonny's right. He might be right but his head ... his head says different.

"Yeah but Sonny ...oh you won't understand!"

"try me"  
  
"It was just so good... you know ... I mean like the sex..." he hushes his tone again "..the sex was like ...oh my god" he shakes his head

"Listen up now Blondie.." Sonny looks at his beer "...Sex is Sex! Good sex. Bad sex it's all the same. The real rush... that's what you get when we do what we do... when we're out there on operation. In the dark and wet, under fire in a goddam hell hole! That's where you get your rocks off"

"I know but..she just...."

"No buts!" Sonny points to the barman, then to the empty Tequila glass for more.

 

Sonny organises more shots "keep 'em coming! We've got heartbreak to cure here" he laughs

Clay sits silent, deep in thought then he just comes out with it  "Did you know she was pregnant?"

"She WHAT?!!" Sonny face drops and he stops what he's doing and looks at Clay "What the hell??.. Your's? ... a baby" the look on his face "Does Jason know that?... Shit Clay ..."

"Oh NO! ...  not now!" he shakes his head at Sonny's face "errrmm...she lost it..... it was only early day... with injuries it was all too much" he shrugs "She said she didn't know..but I don't know, man.... how could she not?"   
He drinks one of the shots back "I just Ieft her to deal with that on top of everything else.. We didn't even talk about it" Clay shakes his head

"These things have a habit of happening for a reason. Probably for the best if you ask me"

"Sonny I can't believe you'd say that!" Clay frowns "but I can't stop thinking about it. I should have been there for her" he shakes his head "I should have dealt with it better... I was angry with her.. you know.... Sonny she's smart so how could she be so stupid? I mean getting in that situation? but then to risk going on a operation like she did I mean ... Jeez who would do that?"

"Perhaps she wasn't lying when she said she didn't know?.. happens " Sonny shrugs "But then nothing surprises me with her anymore!...Jeez Clay I've know her a lot longer than you and despite her looks and brains ... well she gets a drink inside ... that's a whole new level of stupid!" he drinks "Clay she never thinks about consequences..... Hell man she lives for danger, living on the edge and when you do that....." he shake his head and knocks back his tequila shot " Well then bad things happen I guess!"   
He looks at Clay who's still staring at his beer bottle. "Look, man,  no good would have come of it ... Hell its not like could have even had a relationship with her. What you would have given up your career for her? cos she sure as hell wouldn't have given up hers for you..... You understand me?!"

Sonny looks him full in the face "Clay ...even Jason couldn't handle her and he went into with his eyes wide open or so he thought. She messed him right up that first time"   
He stops and drinks more beer and get a refill on the tequila shots "You tell him I told you that ... I'll kill ya!!"   
Clay smiles   
"Clay, her going... that was the best thing!... The right thing for this team" He pushes another Tequila towards Clay "Drink!"

Clay sits quiet again "What did you say to her that morning... before she left?" he was always sure Sonny said something "in the kitchen you must have said something? When you told me to Go?"

Sonny takes in a deep breath and thinks back to that day   
"Nothing really... " he lies "...just pointed out she needed to get herself well and doing that here wasn't an option" Sonny shakes his head trying to dismiss it "her decision to go at the end of day....but best damn decision she's ever made if you ask me"

Sonny pushes more tequila his way "Drink!"

Clay pushes it back  "NO!.. I don't want any more"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason's resting on the couch flicking the news channels. They've just come back from a 2 day op and he's feeling it in his bones today. He aches and he's tired and is carrying a deep weight of thoughts in his head.

He just wants to switch off. Half asleep on the couch he's not really listening to the TV just flicking the remote button. He keeps sighing. He hadn't been able to settle properly since C.J left. She's been on his mind constantly and he'd debated to go to Washington to see her.  
He just wants to switch off for a while.

 

He closes his eyes and thinks back to that morning in the shower room, before they left on that spin up. That shouldn't have happened like that. He hurt her and he shouldn't have. He still regrets treating her like that. Maybe things could have been different if he hadn't done that.

 

With the News channel is running in the background. He's drifting in and out of sleep on the couch and finally closes his eyes again.

 

******** ******** *******

He's back that afternoon when they were here on the couch together, the News was running on the TV then too.

He's Smiling.

Alana had taken the kids to her parents for a few days. He got back from a Spin up and he doesn't know what came over him. He brought C.J back to the house.   
They'd spent most of their time creeping about with snatched moments in motel rooms and the back of his truck. So it felt good to bring her back for time alone in a proper house.

Oh he knew it was risk! He knew he shouldn't. It was wrong in so many ways but... still he did it. That's what she did to him make him take risks he wouldn't normally take.

She made it clear she wouldn't sleep in their bed. So here they were on the couch making out, well the couch, the floor and the kitchen! He smiled to himself

He didn't stop to think of what he was doing, he just wanted her. Wanted to be with her. He obsessed about her.

She was strong and so incredibly fit. He could feel his touch on her body now. It could be tender one moment then really intense. She was like danger, she was as close to the adrenaline rush he got out on operations in a woman that he would get.  
  


That afternoon he remembers her laying on top of him on the couch. She was half asleep and he brushed back her hair. She looked in his eyes and just gave him that look.   
That fiery sexual look that she had and that's when he just came out with it "I'm gonna leave Alana"

Thinking about it she was shocked, she never expected him to say that.

He remembers she asked if he was sure and had he thought about it. The consequences of doing it.   
He was as sure as he ever had been, despite all the arguments with Alana, he'd never come close to saying he was leaving but this is what he wanted. He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave for her.

He loved Alana but they were friends, a connection, a closeness of years. It wasn't THIS. This was intense. C.J got him. She understood the buzz of the danger, she thrived on it like him.

As much Alana tried to understand she would never get it as much as C.J did.

He could feel the touch of her skin now. Her firm grip when she wanted him. That look in eyes she use to give when she wanted something, when she wanted him. He could see it as clear now as he could then. It turned him on then and still did.

Then he remembered his Mother and her shouting as she let herself into the house early  WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON Here!...

   ******** ******** *******

He wakes with a Jolt. The beer he was holding when he fell asleep tips wet and cold over his neck "Oh SHIT"

He sits up wiping it off and stands the beer down on the table by the remote.

 

The ticker tape runs across the bottom of the Screen

******* ****BREAKING NEWS:***** **** WIFE of US fleet command Admiral Roger Lewis** **has been found dead at their home in Washington**

The presenter reading out the details; It is believed Mrs Lewis disturbed intruders at the property. Details are limited at this time and it isn't clear if anyone else was at the property at the time of the incident. The Admirals office is due to comment later today.

**************************************************************************

 

He picks the bottle back up to take it to the kitchen and get a cloth. As he grabs the remote to turn the TV off a large profile picture of a Naval officer comes on the screen. The picture grabs his attention and he sits bolt upright turning up the volume.

"SHIT... oh my god..." he can't believe what he's hearing.

He picks up his phone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Blackburn's in his office with Ellis and Davis.   
His phone rings 

"Hey, Jason what can I do for you?"

"Turn the News channel on"

Blackburn frowns and turns to Davis and indicates to put the TV on. Davis is not sure what he means   
"put the News channel on" nods towards the TV on the wall in his office

Davis does as she is asked and as the screen flashes up they all look at each other Blackburn lets out a sigh "Oh Shhhitt!"

Mandy and Davis look at each other. Blackburn goes back to the phone "Jason I'll get back to you"

He looks at Mandy.   
"I'm on it" She nods and gets up and leaves the office.


	9. No one knows anything

  


**Briefing Room office 12hrs before Wheels up**

 

Clay's playing with the Dog. Brock & Trent are chatting.   
Sonny's relaxed swinging in his chair with his feet on table watching Lisa. She's typing on her laptop at the desk opposite him. They're smiling and covertly flirting. He keeps raising his eyebrows and she keeps smiling.

Ray's just quietly sitting there watching everyone, shutting out the noise of the room.

 

Mandy's also busy on her laptop when Jason stands over her. He looks round and leans in, hushing his voice so the other's can't hear. "Hey" he looks round again checking no one's listening "So do you have anything for me Mandy?"

She looks up at him "No! ...Nothing!"

"Come on Mandy give me something!" he frowns "Don't hold out on me"

She looks up and looks around also to make sure no one is listening "Sorry Jason, I _really_ don't have anything!"

Jason's annoyed "Come on you must know something.....give me something... anything!" he pleads " I just.." he looks round "...I just wanna know she's okay!"

"Jason seriously. I don't have _anything_ " she looks around again, then in a lower whisper "It's all been sealed. The case, the files. No ones talking"

He shakes his head "God dammit!....Mandy please! ....I  wanna know she's alright!" he sighs and makes a fist in frustration "I can't believe you're holding out on me!...Come on with your clearance you gotta know something, right? ...Right?" he pushes harder, staring her in the eye.

She hushes her voice more "That's just the point..... I can't.....I can't even get into the police report!"

he frowns "And that's not strange?"

She nods her head "Yes!.... Yes it is!"

"So what?... What does that mean?" He leans on the desk with his knuckles, turning his back to the team

"It means....." She stops talking as Blackburn walks past. She smiles and acknowledges him "....it means someone is covering something up"

She looks up and coughs. Blackburn is ready to begin mission briefing.

"You'll get me something for when I get back though?"

"I'll work on it.. I can't promise anything"

 

 

Ray leans in as Jason sits down "You okay brother?"

Jason lifts his hat and rubs his head but doesn't speak

"You seen the news?" Ray keeps his voice quiet so no one overhears

"Yeah!"

"Yeah and… ?"

"And nothing!" Jason shrugs " No one knows anything" he looks at Ray as who's staring at him with this puzzled look.

 

Cerb Barks! He wants the ball Clay's messing with "You want it?..... You want it?" Clay teases and smiles

 

Jason and Ray look up  "He said anything?"

Ray shakes his head "No nothing so far. Not sure if he's seen the News yet...if he has, he hasn't mentioned it"

"Good. Let's try to keep it that way at least till we get back. Last thing we need is his head going off the rails right now"

Sonny's watching and listening as he rocks in his chair. _God dammit_ he sighs. He catches Rays eye and they give each other a concerned look.  
  
Blackburn's front and centre now "Right Gentlemen let's get this briefing underway"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 

Jason strides down the corridor in a hurry carrying his helmet.

_That was some shit mission! I need a shower_ he grumbles as he rubs the sand from his hair.

Ray, Sonny and Clay are following behind him, chatting and not keeping up with his pace

 

"Jason!" Mandy calls him to the side of the corridor

He looks around and stops "You got something?"

"I had to call in some pretty _BIG_ favors to get this! It's not much but ...best I've been able to do" looking round she hands him a folder.

He quickly scans the info inside of the report  
"So according to this there _was_ someone else at the house?" he continues to scan read the file "The police report says there's evidence of a struggle and blood at the scene?"

Mandy swallows hard as she looks at him and nods

"And that's it? that's all you know?"

She nods " 'fraid so" she sighs "as I said I had to call in some big favors just to get that"

"What's going on here?" He looks round and sees Clay watching him from the water cooler, he looks away

She shrugs "Jason I really don't know"

"Can you keep digging? There has to be something."

"JASON!" she calls as he walks away. She looks around "Look ...you're not supposed to know this but _officially_ Brent Reagan was killed in an accident while being transferred"

"Yeah I saw the report on the news and guessed it was him" he nods "Wait!....You said officially...so unofficially what? .....Mandy what the hell are you saying?"

She looks again "Look....this has to be between us ... I really shouldn't be telling you this but...."she sighs ".. but between you and me....unofficially there were only two bodies at that scene and neither was Reagan's!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay's getting water while they wait for Jason. He stands drinking the water watching Jason and Mandy talking.

"What's going on with Jason and Ellis?" he nods over his cup

Ray stops and looks. He shakes his head "Who knows....new operation maybe?"

"It looks serious to me?"

 

Ray and Sonny exchange glances "Hey kid I'll bet its nothing for us to concern our heads with. You know us mushrooms will know when we need to know."   
Sonny laughs changing the subject "All we need to do now right at this moment is about getting cleaned up and kicking back with tequila! "

"Sounds good!" Clay says unconvincingly, He's suspicious that Jason's up to something

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They're all cleaned up. Walking out of the base to their vehicles.

"Hey Boss! so what's up with Mandy?...." Clay frowns as Jason keeps walking ignoring him "Jace wait..."   
Jason still keeps walking "Hey!...did you hear me? What's going on?"

Jason stops "Yeah I heard, and nothing's going on. Why?"

"Just I see you two deep in conversation and wondered?"

"Well stop wondering 'cos nothing is going on or nothing to concern you." Jason strides away to his truck

"Sure! Okay .. nothing to concern me!" Clay stops walking. He doesn't believe him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Sonny's picking Tequila shots up with his mouth and no hands "Here Davis you try!"

She gives it a go knocking the tequila all over the table. They're all laughing.

Sonny lines up some more "It's all in the technique there Davis. You either have it or you don't " he laughs opening his arms out wide "What can I say.....Sonny Quinn has it!"

Trent and Brock shake their heads

"Oh Sonny ..." She gives him one of her sexy smiles."...you definitely have it!"   
She's missed him this past 4 days and really can't wait till they get back to the privacy of her apartment.

Sonny keeps looking at her. _She's so damn sexy.I could kiss her right there in front of everyone. Might end my Navy career but would be worth it!  
_ It's probably the tequila talking but he not even sure he'd care. He takes a deep breath in. _God this is good to come back to_  
And as he looks at her fit little body, he imagines what he's gonna do to it later. Then he puts his mouth round the next Tequila shot and knocks it back.

 

Ray's laughing but as he turns back to the table he can see Clay's deep in thought "Hey brother you okay?"

"Yeah sure" Clay smiles "No.. you know what I'm gonna head back.... I'm tired"

"Okay... sure!.. Get some rest.....Don't worry I'll keep an eye on these kids!" he laughs. Clay looks around to see what going on and smiles too.

Ray's face drops, he's worried about Clay. He lets out a long deep sigh. He's not sure if he's letting the whole C.J thing go.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay crashes on the couch with a sigh!  
It's quiet in the apartment which is nice after the noise of the past few days. _WOW that was some Shit storm out there  
_ He's running through the op in his head. They were lucky to come back in one piece.

He flicks the TV on and starts flicking the channels with the remote. Finally he settles on the news channel.

_"Let's see what's going on in the world  
_ He smiles to himself as some reports that relate to their mission come on. He shakes his head knowing the report is basically false "If only they knew the truth"

The report switches   
"Police still have no further leads in the Caroline Lewis killing. The wife of Admiral Roger Lewis was found dead at their Washington home 5 days ago. The Admirals office has declined to comment at this time"

"What the fuck!!" Clay can't believe what he's hearing as he now sits bold upright

 


	10. Where is she ?

  **3 weeks later **

Clay's sitting in the office as he sees Jason hurriedly walk past the internal glass window."Hey where's Jason going?"

Ray look out the window. He frowns "I have No Idea!"

"Looks like it must be important... he's got his service uniform on!"

Ray looks puzzled "Well he didn't say anything" 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason coughs.

He runs his finger round the collar on his uniform. He hates wearing full uniform he'd rather his T-Shirt and combats any day.  
Uniform was the one thing about the Navy he wasn't keen on.

He's agitated as he sits nervously rubbing his hands on his trousers, looking at the paintings on the waiting room wall.The secretary sees how anxious he is, she's used to it. Most people sitting where he is, are nervous.

Every so often she looks up from her computer and gives him a reassuring smile. Jason smiles back apprehensively.   
He could be in any war zone coming under fire but sitting here in this office, in uniform.... well that really makes him more nervous.

 

Finally after what seems ages, the large wooden oak door opens.

"Right Master Chief you have 10mins. Make this quick" The Admiral shows him into his office.

Jason coughs as he stands up "Thank you, for seeing me, Sir"

 

They close the door.

"So... what can I do for you?" the Admiral's short and to the point. He looks at his watch "I have a meeting to attend so if we could get on with this"

Jason's thinking about how to word what he wants to know. In fact its all he's been thinking about all morning on the way here. In the end he thinks it's just best to come out with it  
  
"Firstly I'd like to offer my condolences, for your wife"   
  
The Admiral nods in acceptance.  
  
Jason coughs before continuing "What I came here for was... err mmm...well I guess you know what want to know.... need to know.." he pauses "...where is she?"

The Admiral lets out a long sigh and stares at him. He doesn't say a word. He looks Jason up and down getting the measure of him and contemplating his words "Where who is, Mr Hayes?"

Jason sighs and shakes his head "Sir... I'm sorry if this appears rude, but we could dance around all day like this and not being funny you said ten minutes.. so excuse me if I'm blunt and cut to it, but you know exactly _who_ I'm talking about" he swallows hard "Catherine! where is she?"  
He hardly ever calls her by her full name but it just feels appropriate right now. He stares as the Admiral trying be firm and not to show his emotions.

The Admiral admires his directness. He smiles but doesn't reply.

"Sir. ....Was she at the house?" he waits for an answer.  
  
The Admiral doesn't move or respond.  
  
Jason frowns and tries again "Oh god is she dead too?... Is that what you're covering up? Sir.. please" he swallows hard again. He tried to prepare himself on the way here for that news but now he's here he's hoping that's not the answer he gets.

The Admiral smiles and laughs as Jason's forthrightness "In someways I have to admire you Master Chief" he takes a deep breath " You come here like this.... even after _all t_ his time. All the trouble she causes.....My god..." he laughs "...what she nearly cost you with your career! Yet somehow you still will _not_ stay away. Unbelievable!"  
He may laugh but in truth he's playing for time. Thinking his words over carefully. Wondering what he can tell him to satisfy his curiosity. What will he believe and what he won't. The Admiral's tone now changes "I'm sorry I cant tell you anything. So you appear to have had a wasted journey"

Jason watches him pace to the window  
"Look Sir, as I said with all due respect.." Jason softens his tone hoping he might appeal to the Admiral as a father now  ".. I just want to know that she's alright?"  
The silence between them could cut glass. Jason feels his temper rising "For god sake Sir! _.... PLEASE_ I _need_ to know...is she safe?"

 

The Admiral turns from the window and weighs up Jason's emotions. "If I don't tell you something you're not going to leave this alone are you?"  
  
"No Sir... Sorry I can't. I have to know"  
  
He takes a deep breath in "Look Jason,...all I can tell you is.... Yes!... Yes at the moment.... she is okay!" He nods thinking "But really... you _NEED_ to let this go, for your own sake and Catherine's"

 

Jason breathes a sigh of relief "Sorry Sir. Like I said, I can't!" he's relived but he needs to know more "I need to know where....where is she?.... I just need to know that"

The Admiral holds his breath as if he going to say something then he pauses and sighs. He looks at his watch again "I think your ten minutes is up" he purses his lips "I'm sorry Mr Hayes but it's been a rather trying few weeks.....and as I said I have meeting to get to"

"I'm not leaving till I know where she is" Jason digs his heels in

"Mr Hayes sometimes as an officer you have to make unemotional decisions. As Team Leader you know emotions can cloud judgement. Clouded judgement  gets people killed"

Jason frowns wondering what he means "Sir all I want to know is where she is? That's it.....then I'll leave" he gulps before he speaks "Is she hurt?"   
He pauses wondering if he should divulge his next statement " I know she was at the house.... The report said someone else was at the house, and there was blood found!"

The admiral looks surprised by the revelation that Jason knows this. They stand eyeing each other up.  
" You're very resourceful Mr Hayes...." He nods "It's stood you in good stead as SEAL and as a leader of men" he pauses frowning at Jason "Don't let that be your undoing now… or my daughters"

Jason frowns he's not sure what he means by that. " _Where? ..._ SIR, please!"

  
The admiral turns his back and once again stares out of the large wooden window of the office. He's contemplating in silence what, if anything, to tell Jason.  
  
Minutes tick by and he doesn't say anything. Finally he takes a deep breath and exhales. "Fine!....You really want to know where she is? ... She's in a medical facility..... for addictions. She's getting treatment"

 "Rehab?" Jason's taken aback by this revelation "I don't understand. Treatment?..... Treatment for what?"  
  


The Admiral lets out a deep sigh "Catherine has a serious alcohol and .....medication, Pain Medication addiction" he shakes his head.  
  
He closes his eyes and takes a long deep breath in and let's it out slowly "Oh!  Jason... she's been a mess since she came back. She hasn't been coping with the pain, not sleeping. Then on top of the drinking she became more and more reliant on the pills to get her through" He shakes his head "You know her... everything in excess!"

Jason thinks back trying to understand this "I don't get it .. I thought she was getting better.. Yeah ..I mean she's always drank a lot but she's always been like that. But painkillers?" he closes his eyes to think "Though I suppose now I think, she was taking quite a lot. .... but it was still early days. I mean....  she had a lot of intense pain at one point... so I guess I didn't think anything of it"  
Jason does remember her always wanting them and taking more than the prescribed dose.

The Admiral continues " I… " he hesitates. "... I also made the decision to ..... to have her medically discharged from the Navy" he pauses

"It's not a decision I took lightly or that I'm proud of, but ....the decision had to be made... for her own good" he bites his lip thinking about it " She would have never taken the decision herself and she would've just kept pushing herself to get fit. It uncontrollable spiral"  
  
He stops. "I can justify what I did but... _phewww!._. that doesn't stop her hating me for it. The problems just got worse from there. So…. we are at this point now and dealing with it." He stops and looks at Jason

"Woah! ..That would have crushed her.... losing the Navy ..  Hell,,," he rubs his head trying to consider the thought "Jesus..... even a desk job would have broken her heart"

The Admiral nods "I know. No-one more than me knows what she put into get to where she was but ... a decision had to be made!....and ... she doesn't know about her Mother yet either"

"Oh Jeez... !" Jason perches on the edge of the desk and rubs his hands over his forehead. He lets out a deep long sigh _"SHIT!_ What a mess!"

 

"Yes it it is" the Admiral composes himself "but I hope that answers your questions Mr Hayes?" he looks at his watch "as I said I need to go now"

Jason goes quiet and thinks "Where?"

The Admiral turns to look. "Mr Hayes.. we're done here, now" he walks towards the door and opens it

Jason pleads "Where? Which facility?.... I need to see her"

"That's impossible. She needs complete rest. No visitors I'm afraid. It's part of the terms of the facility and it won't do you.... or her any good to see each other. The best thing is for you to forget. Move on"   
  
He turns "Jason..  We both know from recent events, losing a love one is very painful. It takes time to get over, but eventually we must move forward. She needs to move forward. ..she can't do that with you in her life"

He shows Jason out the door "Sorry I can't be be of any more Help. Goodbye Mr Hayes" he beckons him out and closes the door.

"Sir!" Jason's not happy but he salutes and leaves

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Back out in the waiting room Jason stands thinking.

 _"Something's not right"_ He's trying to process what he's just been told, but his gut is telling him _"something doesn't add up here"_.  
There's something not right with what Admiral was telling him.

He sighs his head spins. _"I know something I need to get out of this uniform"_

He heads back to base _  
_

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Taking off his collar and undoing his jacket he walks back to his cage. He needs to sit down.

"Hey" Clay stands clinging to the metal grill on the door of the cage. He watches Jason "Where have you been?"

There's no answer. After a few minutes of silence Clay dare to speak again "You went to see him, Admiral Lewis?" He's taking an intellectual guess at where Jason has been.

  
Jason looks up and nods. "Yeah!" The information the Admiral told him is still going round in his head

Clay stands silently thinking. Neither looks at each other.

 

After another minute or so Clay swallows and breaks the silence "Is she okay?" They have this kinda uneasy truce about her going on. An acknowledgement of each others feelings. Clay's waiting for answer which doesn't come  "I said, is she okay?"

 

Finally Jason shrugs "He says so" he stops and frowns "but I don't know.... Somethings not right"

Clay watches Jason's reaction "What do you mean somethings not right? .. What did he say?"

Jason looks up at him. He can't speak. He just shrugs. He's still processing everything for himself

 

Ray comes through not realising the conversation they're having "Hey boss what's up?" he cheerfully says. Noting the silence and their reaction he stops.  


Sonny goes to his cage whistling. He turns to look at the silent room "Wow someone die?" He jokes. Then he looks at the reaction "Okay! please tell me someone did not die?" 

Clay and Jason look at him. "Not now Sonny" Ray stops him

"Okay is one of you going tell us what's going on?" he looks between them "Jason? … Clay?"

 

Clay looks at the floor. He coughs whilst swinging on the cage door.

Ray weighs up the way they're looking and Jason's uniform. "This got something to do with the news report?" he frowns and bites his lip while he thinks "So what did he say?.... Jason..you hear me? What did her father say?...That's where you went, right?"

"Wait!... What's going on here I feel like I'm the dunce of the class " Sonny frowns "What does he mean _what did her father say_? .. What's with the uniform? You in trouble?" He looks at Ray and back to Jason "Will someone, please, tell me what the hell's going on otherwise I'm gonna start losing my shit with ya all?"

Jason shrugs and sighs "ahhh!.... I'm not sure what's going on! ... he...the Admiral said .... that she's in rehab" he rubs his head

"Who's in Rehab?" Sonny's still confused. Then the realisation comes and he closes his eyes and shakes his head "WOW!... jeez!" he lets out a massive sigh. "Guess there's one party too many, even for her!" he laughs

Jason glares at him "She's not there for just drinking.... Painkillers as well"

Sonny nods and smiles . "Might have guessed knowing her. She always did do everything in excess" he shrugs as everyone looks at him "Well it's truth... Is she gonna be Okay?" he shows a bit of concern

  
"I don't know! I'm still getting my head round it"

 

Clay rubs his head he's thinking about it too.  


"You haven't seen her? " Ray asks.

Jason shakes his head. "He won't tell me where" He looks at his guys "but something's not right....I can feel it"

"Well obviously durrr!.... Not if she in Rehab!" Sonny laughs as he's getting dressed

Jason glares at him.   
Ray shakes his head "Sonny, enough with the wisecracks man"

 

"NO I mean what he told me.." he pauses " I think it's a lie"

Ray frowns "Brother.. I know you don't wanna hear that about her, but why would he lie? I mean come on man ...the guys an Admiral and her father why would he lie about something like this?"

"Yeah Jace, why you think he would lie?" Clay frowns "Seriously what you don't think she's in the rehab? You know if I think about it, she did cane the meds and drink pretty hard"

"Come on man! Jason.... seriously?... You know what she's like. She don't do nothing by halves" Sonny says pulling his T shirt over his head

Ray, Sonny and Clay all look at each other. Jason is still staring at the floor

 

Ray folds his arms. Sonny shakes his head. Clay exchanges glances with them both.

They're all concerned now, They don't know what's going on.

"Shit!..."  Sonny says shaking his head " ... Sure as hell now Jason's not gonna leave this alone! Damn!"  
He slams his cage door shut.

o-o-o-o-o-o


	11. This might interest Mandy

**2 weeks later **

Clay's bored. They haven't had anything good to do for ages. They've all been small random missions, nothing they can get their teeth into.  
He's sat in the briefing room bouncing the dog ball back and forward, off the wall.

"Oi! .... Poster Boy! If you don't stop doing that, I'm gonna ram that ball so far up your ass you'll have to send a team of cave divers to retrieve it, you understand me?" Sonny's swinging on his chair with his head back and his shades on. His brain banging on his skull from the inside the result of too much tequila and a whiskey sours session with Davis.

Ray looks at Clay and smiles "Seriously I'd stop, I think he means it!"   
  
Clay pulls a face at Sonny but stops bouncing the ball.

"I can see you Mr Spenser and if I _was_ able to get out of this chair, which I can't, I can assure you I would kick your pretty little butt for that" Clay smiles as he puts the ball down on the table. Sonny sighs at the now peace in the room  "Thank you! Now where wus I.... Oh yeah closing my eyes and getting some zzz's "  
He smiles to himself remembering last nights session. How hard him and Davis hit it, in more ways than one! _Jeez that girl is feisty chick_ ... _hmmm...mmm!_

He has to admit Clay might have been right there was definitely something in what he said about sex being better with these Navy girls. Yeah it wasn't all soft and tender. It wasn't even like sex with Strippers, though they were in general more flexible!. No these girls have more fight, more strength and spirit and he liked it! He's definitely starting to see the attraction. Perhaps he was wrong when he told Clay sex was sex.  _Mind don't think I'll remind him of that conversation_. He smiles, drifting back to thoughts of last night.

"Hey Sonny, did you get laid last night?" Clay asks watching. He can see Sonny smiling to himself 

"Sure did!" he smiles again "And she was a damn hot tamale! .....Oh yes Sir!" He still has his eyes closed and doesn't see Davis enter the room. "Oh my god I tell ya... she has this neat little party trick that she does with her tongue.... Oh Man!.. It makes me so horny just thinking about it. Rode me like a rodeo bull!"

"Hey Davis" Clay shouts across the room "Sonny's girl last night got a some party trick.... we're hoping he's gonna to tell us what it is... so you might wanna cover your ears!" he laughs

Sonny hearing Davis's name quickly tries to sit up. In doing so he tips his chair back and lands with thud to the floor. "Shit!... Davis! I didn't hear you come in"

She licks her lips smiling trying to keep a straight face. "Hot was she... this rodeo girl?"

Sonny looks at her and smiles "Damn hot! .....She turned me right on!"

Davis averts her eyes and blushes. She thinks back to last night and and Sonny and his cowboy hat.

"Hey Sonny don't go letting on about your sex life look you're making Davis blush there" Clay laughs

Davis puts her head down as she feels her cheeks flush again

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason heads in to the briefing room, followed by Blackburn.   
Blackburn heads up the mission brief. "Gentlemen..... a drugs cartel across the Mexican border. We need to extract an informant. His name has been brought up on a list given to Agent Ellis from Washington. The list appears to contain other informants and undercover field agents that may have been compromised" he pauses and looks round the room  
"We are tasked with extracting them one by one. This is the first one." He brings up a map and some photographs "He is being held at what we believe is this drugs factory ... it's a remote location. Agent Ellis...will be advising once she has an updated sitrep. She is currently working on the source of this leaked list, and verifying its contents so we will standby for changes"

Mandy is on her laptop in the corner. Jason leans over her shoulder while she's working. "You had anything about this rehab facility yet"

"I'm working on it" she looks up at the frown on his face "Look Jason, its never easy were medical records are concerned...." she looks around making sure no one is listening "....Some of these clinics very exclusive with some VIP and celebrity patients so getting access to patient lists takes time. Medical records are notoriously difficult ... even for the CIA"

"Well work faster then! I _need_ to know!"

Mandy sighs, looking him in the eyes "Jason don't take this the wrong way, because  I say it as a friend, but... maybe just let her be? ...Let her get well!" 

He shrugs her off "NO! Look..." he checks round making sure Blackburn doesn't hear him "..I don't believe his bullshit story. It just doesn't add up..... and if she's not in rehab, then where the hell is she? ...Mandy, what the hell is he covering up here?"

"Jason why can't you admit that she might be there?"   
Mandy feels sorry for him, but she can't help but think he's thinking as clearly as he should.   
"Her whole psych profile fits. Addictive personality, long term serious injury, use of high dose pain medication!" she looks at him and sighs again "Jason,.... you know she use to drink, a lot, maybe she just added the pills on top"  She shakes her head " Maybe you have to accept she's actually human and that she's just pushed it too far and needs help?"

"No!...  I've been thinking about this...I know I sound crazy!" he stops "But that report said there was a struggle at the house, there was blood, damage! Come on.....you know C.J she would have put up a fight" he looks at her "Mandy, you know what I'm saying is right?"

Mandy frowns at him but she's still having doubts.

"Jesus Christ Mandy... her mother was shot in the head..... That's an execution not a break and enter. If she's alive, then I think someone has her"

Mandy can see he's been thinking about this   
"But why would her father say she was in rehab? Jason that makes no sense!" She's concerned but also puzzled by his theory "Surely he'd be dealing with this?.... I mean, he's an Admiral he has access to specialist operators and teams, CIA intel..... he has the best in the world at his fingertips to go retrieve her if it was needed"   
She looks him deep in the eyes "Jason, this is absurd..... Look, from what I know, there's been no demands. No leaked chatter about her, or him, on any websites that I've been tracking... I'm sorry Jason .....I want to believe you, I do ...  but it makes no sense." she sighs "Something would have flagged with me if this was going on, but there's been nothing."   
She feels sorry for him and she can see he's hurting "Okay!... so say it is true and she's not in rehab, then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think...she's been taken and that it was planned" He's careful to keep his voice down " Look,... someone took her once and that wasn't random, it was high level. Someone pulled strings and got her on that mission in Nigeria. None of that was coincidence. We got her back, perhaps before they got what they wanted to know." He raises his eyes "And what about that chatroom?.... Clay said they wanted a payment, and Reagan coming back after her at the hospital? I think it was a warning they could get to her. Mandy, please... just think about it!"

He shakes his head seeing she's still not buying this "Oh for god sake!.... They covered the disappearance of a prisoner. That has to be high level... right?"

She sighs letting out a deep breath. He does have a point as she still had no theory for what happened there.

He tries one more thing "Okay... so... what if that first time, when Clay said she was at the bar.... What if they were going to take her then?.. Come on he said he thought someone in the bar knew then who she was. What if Clay interfered with their plans that night?"

She shakes her head it all sounded too far fetched but at the same time there were too many things that didn't make sense.

"Mandy... we've seen hundreds of those internet videos and we both know on ninety nine percent of times, how they end. So... why did they keep her alive?"

She looks at Jason like he's gone crazy but some of what he says makes sense. She sighs "Jason are you sure you're not letting your emotions cloud your judgement on this?" she looks at him with sympathy "That there's a much more simple explanation? "

He stops stands just staring at her "Wait!..../ What you just said.... that's what he said! Emotions cloud judgement, gets people killed. What was he telling me?...Mandy what are we not seeing here?... Can you do something ..." he looks around " I need you to look into her Father! See what he's involved in... maybe it has some connection to him....See what committees he's on. What he actually does? Anything that would make _HIM_ a target for blackmail"

"Jason!" she checks over her shoulder "Do you know what you are saying?..... Jesus christ .. you want me to look into the background of an Admiral of the US NAVY without arousing any suspicions..... or eve flagging anything up.... You're crazy!.....There's no way I can do it! If there is a leak at that level there will be no one I can trust, believe me!" She scowls at him as he tips his head on one side looking at he. "Fine!....okay!....  I'll see what I can find out!" she sighs "But I'm not promising anything, okay?"

"I just want to know she's alright. That's all!"

"Are you sure, that's _ALL_ you want to know?" 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy coughs "Davis, I need you to do something for me ... this is off radar but I need you to search some bank accounts for me" she puts a list beside Davis's laptop "This is strictly between you and me" she nods "But you need to be discreet"

Davis looks at the list and at Mandy. She frowns "Sure? I can do that but... " she's puzzled

"Just do it okay... but strictly... between you and me" 

"Can I ask? Is this something to do with Jason & C.J?"

"Just don't ask any questions alright?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Sonny is making whiskey sours in Davis's kitchen "So madam, here is your whiskey ....what else can I get you? ... The same as last night or would you like to see tonight's special" he's standing behind the kitchen counter with only his cowboy hat on.  
  
She has just come out of the shower wrapped only in a towel. She smiles seductively. "Oh I don't know! What else do you have to offer there cowboy?"

"Well come with me and I will show you my wares pretty lady!" He picks her up. She makes a little scream and he carries her to the bedroom. He lays her down and undoes her towel "Oh my lord Davis..... You are a sight to behold"

She smiles "Come here cowboy let's see what you got"   
  
She pulls his head down and starts to kiss him as he puts his hands on her breasts before flipping her over so that she's sitting, legs straddle across him on top.   
  
"Oh god Davis... that is good!" he loves the feeling as she starts to ride her body up and down his shaft. Him holding her hips pulling her closer to him as she gets a faster rhythm going. He puts his hand on her clit rubbing at it one handed with the other on her nipple, pulling and tweaking. She leans back sliding up and down his pole while he lays there closing his eyes.   
  
It's not long before the stimulation for them both gets too much  "Ohhhhh! Sonny!!! ......Oh goddddd! ... I'm gonna ... Oh yeah.... yeah !"   
He grinds her against him more firmly, her breasts bouncing up and down as he fondles them and his warm load ready and waiting to fill her wet hole.   
Then as she writhes back again "OH YES!! Oh oh Yes.... oh god!"  
Her words tip him over the edge and he explodes inside her "Oh Lisa... oh my.. God!!!"   
  
He relaxes back smiling as she leans forward resting her head on his chest. Her eyes look up and smile at him .   
Oh yes, Sonny had some great sex in his time but this, this was like discovering his holy grail

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They lay quiet. Sonny has his arm under Lisa. She has her eyes shut as she turns sideways and cuddles up to him. He also has his eyes shut and she's not sure if he's asleep   
"What's Jason up to?" she asks

He squints looking at her as he lifts the brim of his hat "What you mean by that?"

"Just .. stuff "

"Just stuff?" he frowns "Now Davis don't be sayin... _just stuff_ like that then not tell me, or I start to think somethin's wrong. Then if I don't get an answer I have to go asking all kind of questions and getting myself in bother, and you don't want that now do you ya?"

She licks her lips and leans up to look at him "Okay I'll tell ya... but promise not to say anything" She's biting her bottom lip as she thinks away abou what she's about to say   
"Mandy's asked me to check some stuff out for her, discreetly and .... " She pauses " C.J's...."

Sonny closes his eyes "Dear god.... here we go!"

She starts again "No listen...C.J's fathers name was on the list she gave me"

"Why are they go getting you involved?" he frowns and looks at her "Miss Mandy has CIA clearance! Why's she going through you?"

"I don't know? ....But Sonny, I thought the rumor was that C.J was in rehab?"

"Yeah she's supposed to be but...." he sighs " but Jason's got some notion. Some Jason type gut feeling" he sighs again "... that she's not. That her father lied to him" he rolls his eyes "Jeez!!.. I think it's more wishful thinking from him"

"Serious why?.... Why would he think that?"

"Not man nor beast would know that?... ahhh Jeez! .... So now Jason's going on some unicorn hunt to find her" He lays back and closes his eyes "Jeez you know what? I god damn wish .... well it might been better if she hadn't made it back from Nigeria.. all the trouble she's caused"   
He sighs and shakes his head "And here she is again messing with Jason's head. I thought I sorted this damn problem once!... Not forgetting Blondie! He's still not put his dick back in pants yet either. Still pining for the little bitch"

Lisa see's it's stressing him "Hey come on... Come here!" she kisses him. He's reluctant. "You're doing too much thinking" she puts her hand round his cheek and pulls him towards here "I said come here Cowboy" she smiles. "Sonny just relax.. it'll be fine"

He opens his eyes as she kisses him "Well okay pretty lady if you say so!"  
She gives a little scream as he smacks her on the butt then pulls her back on top of him once again.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy has a phone call. An ex CIA associate turned friend.   
"Mandy, can we meet?"

She smiles as she see's his name on her phone "Okay!....Sure...... Where and when?"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They meet at the cafe where they've met before. She pulls out a seat and sits down as he hands her a file.  
"What's this?"

He doesn't answer as she opens the cover to a list, photos of bodies and cartel members. The head of the cartel she's been recently tracking, Gonzala, and a picture of their target for the mission. "So he's still there?"

"We think he's now working with them fully, not undercover. Looks like the lure of the money and power, has gotten too much!"

She looks at Reuben and frowns  "Who did you say you work for now?"

He smiles "I didn't think I did?" he sips his coffee  
  
She gives him a flirtatious smile and bites her lip as she flicks through the photos. It shows their target shooting a man in the head "We've had rogue agents before, so why are you showing me this now?"

"I thought you might be interested"

She's suspicious. "We'll get him out" she nods "I can use him for intel or..... I'll throw him in ... or I might do both!" she smiles again

Reuben nods. He loves her business like manner "Just be careful Mandy! This may have consequences you don't understand" he kisses her on the cheek "We'll speak again soon....I have no doubts!"

As she continues to flick through the file. She suddenly comes to a stop as a picture of a woman that catches her eye. "SHIT!!!" She holds up the picture "C.J" she frowns "Reuben, why is this in here?"  
  
There are more of her and her mother on a shopping trip "What the... hell?" she looks around for answers but the seat in front of her is empty. Reuben is gone.

 


	12. There's something you need to see

Clay rocks back in the chair waiting for the briefing to start.

Sonny's watching Davis's cute butt walking around prepping stuff. He's thinking about the things they've been doing.  
  
She can feel his eyes on her and every now and then she looks up and smiles. Now she's sat back at her laptop, staring at the screen but she's not focusing, not registering anything on it.

She sighs to herself thinking about her and Sonny. She's thinking about how intense it's been getting lately and that maybe they need to slow things down. Last thing they need is for it all to blow up in their faces. After all they have no _'Admiral_ _Daddy'_ to call on to save her or Sonny's careers. She sighs again before she gets back to her prep. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ray is sighing.

Clay frowns at him "What's up?"

"Oh Naima!" he sighs again "Going on about decorating!" he pulls a face "I was hoping this was gonna be something big not another in and out,keep us away for a few days."

Clay laughs.  
  


Jason arrives he looks like shit. He hasn't been sleeping and is so on edge. It's taking its toll and starting to worry Ray now. Ray watches him as he grabs a coffee from the machine, then he looks at Spenser and then back again at Jason. "I hope he snaps out of this soon!"

Clay sighs "You know what, I hope she just turns up in a rehab somewhere!.....Certainly be better for everyone!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blackburn arrives at the briefing with Mandy. "Good afternoon ladies"   
He shuffles his papers on the desk "Before I hand over to Ms Ellis to explain the brief. Just to let you know we are on a twelve hour push back!" he listens to the collective groans and sighs. "I know but...."

"Jeez!!" Sonny was thinking about what he was going do with Davis when they got back and wasn't planning on still sitting here for twelve more hours.

"Due to a change in intel and location update we need to make changes to the operation prep" he looks up "Same target, same country, just different extraction point. Don't worry you've done it a hundred times before!"

"Shit!!!..... Great just what we need!" Jason sighs as he screws up the paperwork on the desk and throws it in the bin "I hate changes!"

"So why the changes?" Ray's concerned.  Changes are never good especially when they already prepped to go.  
  


"Ms Ellis" Blackburn hands over

"Alberto LeRicca!" she points to the picture on the screen " _Was_ an FBI agent, posing as a deep cover drug cartel member." she shuffles some papers "It appears from recent information in my possession he has now gone rogue!" she pauses "Seems the money, status, lavish lifestyle.... and by the looks of things a personal penchant for violence..." she raises her eyes "...has turned his head"

She puts her hand on her hip and brings up a Villa house pic on the monitors. "We believed...until yesterday, that he was being held as a captive on a remote farm..... it now appears" she changes the picture on the monitor "... that is far from true. Rather than being a captive our intel now suggests he is running this luxury, heavily fortified, compound."

Everyone looks at each other. Ray and Jason have their arms folded pulling similar expressions regarding the push back.

"Your brief is still to bring him back. This time as fugitive not hostage!" she looks around the room "He will have very useful cartel intel so we need him back alive!" she flicks the screen pics

"Walk in the park. We've done it a million times!" Jason says "Rapid extraction. In out. Boom!!" Jason makes it sound so simple.  


Ray tips his head and frowns at Clay. They both know its never as simple as that. "Jace, we have to remember these guys are usually heavily armed and ready."

Mandy continues "I have in my intel package... a list. It has names that are potentially compromised. Therefore there may be several more of this rapid extractions on the cards in the coming days or weeks"  
  


"Davis!.... You're up" Blackburn calls for her input

She brings up the layout plans of the house They all sit round her model and plan to go over the infil points

Mandy bites her lip and continues "The house is heavily fortified. It seems he is now completely trusted by the cartel. Recent intel photos show that he is in sole control of the compound. Who goes in. Who goes out and ...how!" she looks round the room as she flicks the gruesome photos on the screen "We need to know who else he is working with as he wasn't the only other agent working on this particular undercover op. Their names also appear on the list in my possession. Be aware we don't know which side any of them are working for at this point in time"

 

They all look at each other.

"Do we get to see this list?" Clay asks

"It's classified at this time" she looks at Blackburn  


"Not your concern Gentlemen" he looks back to her nodding "Your concern is the specific targets you are given"

"Yep we are but little shiny mushrooms. Keep ups covered in that bull shit nice and dark" Sonny rocks in his chair laughing

"We go in execute,extract and get out. That is our job not the questions of why!" Blackburn reminds them. More photos of the inside of the Villa come up on the screen "Okay....wheels up twelve hours! Get some rest!"

 

Mandy takes a deep intake of breath "Eric...these things can seem so simple and I know they've done it hundreds times before but we also  know they are never as simple as Jason says. I hope he's in the right place for this?"

"Hmmmm! Yeah he seems a bit on edge at the moment" Blackburn also has concerns

"You think he's gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. I hope so"

 

Sonny gets some coffee from the machine. Davis brings her cup over "Got something for me there cowboy" she smiles  
  
"Well now I did have!... But seems the boss is gonna keep you waiting for my delights till I get back unless…. "

"Unless what? ..." she smiles and flirtily bites her tongue.

"Well there's bathrooms down the hall we could.."

"SONNY NO!"she look around at the room. "NO!... No way!!"

"Ahhh Davis you're no fun!" he smiles teasing her "See that's why you'd make a rubbish Tier one..." he shakes his head "...Not a risk taker!"

She smiles, she loves when he jokes with her.

He takes a deep breath in "Well then Davis..... guess you gonna have to keep lusting for this body till I get back" he smiles as he pours her a coffee.

 

She smiles back "Guess I'll have to think of a special homecoming surprise then" she bites her lip in that little special way she does

"Oh lordy!.... You know this bad guy he better be packed and ready to go cos I'm bagging him and getting back ASAP at that thought!"

She drinks from her cup keeping her eyes flirtatiously on him.

 

"You got more coffee in there?"

"Ummm!...Yeah sure!" she says gulping. Ray takes her by surprise. "Help yourself" She walks away drinking her coffee. She's worried he overheard them.  


"Something going on Brother?" he asks Sonny

"Nope! just passing the time of day"

Ray sighs "I hope not. This team can't be doing with any more drama"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason's at the table with his feet up. Both hands on his head deep in thought

"You okay brother?"

He Nods and sighs as he speaks "Nothing Ray! Nada... not a thing! ...No one knows anything or if they do they're not saying"

"Look man you gonna have to let it go for now. Keep your focus on the work. Something will come up!" he looks around "Did Trent have no luck? "

"No her medical file is locked from central. He tried to put in a request to add some information see if it flagged up a location but central just rejected the email" he sighs. "I don't know what else to do Ray! ...But, I'm telling ya something's not right here."

"Jason look....hang in there brother" Ray slaps him on the shoulder reassuringly. Breaking the tension Ray rolls his eyes and jokes "Could be worse!... you could be facing decorating hell with Naima!"  he Ray frowns and smiles.  
  
Jason smiles back and laughs. "Yeah that's pretty bad!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They halo in under dark and get to the compound they've done this kind of extraction hundreds of times before. They go in hard taking the outer security till they're in the main building.  
  
Their target is smoking cigarettes outside on the terrace to his main office room. They quickly have him zip tied and on his knees.

"HAVOC this is BRAVO 1 we have JACKPOT repeat we have Jackpot"

LeRicca is on his knees Jason photographs him "Say cheese for the camera" and sends it back to HAVOC.  
  
The Team starts a sweep of the house. While Jason searches him and Sonny does his desk

 

"All BRAVO call signs We need to wrap it up guys one hour to ex fill let's get this done!"

Sonny is on over watch out the window. 

LeRicca's not saying a word.   
  
  
They start their sweep of the house. Doors banging with kicks interspersed with "CLEAR!".

There are two more locked doors upstairs and Clay kicks one in. "BRAVO 1 this is BRAVO 6 we have a target" he points his weapon. There's a badly cut & beaten man tied up on the floor.   
"Hands up! Hands up!" Clay screams pointing in an up motion with his rifle.

The man is shaking and follows instructions as best he can putting his hands up."Help me! ....Please....help me!" He cries

"Its okay!.. It's okay!" Clay says as he zip ties him as a precaution, not all prisoners are as they seem so till he's sure he will remain bound under Clay's control.

"Get me out please!" he begs "Help me.... get me out!"

  
  
Clay takes his picture and sends it to Davis so they can do an identification.

" _POSITIVE_!  Mandy, he's one of the other names on your list!...Luis Diego used to be DEA but went undercover nearly two years ago. Has been radio silent for the past six months" she reels off

 

"Bravo 6 this is HAVOC you need to bring him back with you as well he's on the list,Copy"

"Copy that HAVOC....Come on get up!...It's time to go" the shaking man get to his feet. "We'll get you medical attention!....Bravo 1 this is 6 we got an extra passenger bringing him down now!"

 

One last door and then they're out of there. Ray kicks it in while Trent covers him.   
It's all dark and still in the room as Ray flicks the switch for the main light. There's someone who looks like they're asleep on the bed.

Ray covers Trent as he goes to look, whoever it is hasn't moved even when the light went on. Trent can see they are handcuffed to the bed rail as he turns them over unsure if they are alive.  
  
As he does both Trent and Ray take a deep intake of breath and collective curse "SHIT!.... Oh my god!"  


Clay's in their direction, heading into the room. He sent Brock downstairs with Diego.  


"BRAVO 1 this is BRAVO 2 Copy"

"COPY..... BRAVO 2.....Are we ready to rock and roll out of here?"

"BRAVO 1.....We have a problem... I think you need to take a look. First floor ASAP you need to see this. Copy."  
  
  


Clay arrives at the door his mouth falls open as he looks at Trent and Ray. "Oh My God!!!!"

 

 


	13. Hangover from hell

Clay looks at Trent and then at Ray. "Bravo 1. _DID_ you copy that?"

"COPY Bravo 2. On my way. This better be good, we got an exfil to meet" Jason does the stairs two at a time.   
They're tight on the deadline for exfil now.

Clay searches his back pack and takes some bolt cutters. He looks at Trent and back to Ray again. No one has said a word.  
Jason arrives on the landing to the stairs and he strides along, double quick to the end of the corridor where they're waiting.

"Okay.. so what is it? We need to move if we going to make exfil. Let's wrap it up here!"

"Jace you need to see this!" Ray indicates into the room where Trent's sitting on the edge of the small bed.   
He's leaning over the figure lying on it. Checking their pulse and counting. He's nodding his head and turns to face the others, as Jason pushes past Spenser and Ray in the doorway. "Yeah she's okay" he nods, acknowledging Jason "She's just heavily sedated by the looks of things"

Jason doesn't say anything. He looks at Ray and Spenser. "Okay so what you waiting for  let's get her up, we need to make that exfil" he pushes back past them in the door way.

Ray and Spenser look blankly at each other.  
"That's it? Seriously, he doesn't say a word? After all this time and the way he's been tearing his hair out and now he says nothing!" Clay's confused about Jason's reaction

It takes Jason all his control not to react when he see's her, but as leader he can't get emotional. He has to make unemotional decisions to keep everyone alive.  
  
Clay takes the bolt cutters and cuts the handcuffs round the top of the bed post that are securing her. Clay hands this weapon to Ray before picking her up over his shoulder "Lets go!" 

"HAVOC this is BRAVO 1 copy"

"BRAVO 1 COPY"

"We heading to ex fill with thr….two passengers!"

"Copy that Bravo 1"

The guys all look at each other did Jason make a mistake? They have three passengers. They are confused. He doesn't usually make a mistake like that "Jace you okay?" Ray looks at him worried.

Jason stops and looks at Ray he's thinking.  "Ray, at the moment no one knows we have her, except those in this room!"

Ray looks confused "What you getting at, brother?"

"Lets keep it that way for now"

Ray has no idea what Jason is pulling but as team leader he ll go along with it. They head down the stairs.   
Sonny and Brock are at the bottom ready to go with Diego and LeRicca "Where the _HELL_ did she come from?" Sonny looks at Jason when he see's Clay carrying C.J down the stairs. Ray shakes his head.

"Let's just make that exfil, time for questions later!" Jason orders them out.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They board the helo. She's still out cold and Trent's checking on her while the other helo medic is checking Diego.  
"He's Okay... quite badly beaten and cut up but he'll be alright!"

LeRicca is on the floor of the helo he's not said a word. He's watching Trent checking her pulse. "She's fine" Trent concludes "Just, very heavily sedated, from what I can tell" he turns and looks at LeRicca "What did you give her?"

"Crazy little Biatch" LeRicca says "She Loco!"

"Shut your mouth!" Sonny says to him

Jason looks at him and grabs hold of his collar "He asked you a question .. What did you give her?"

"She loco."

Sonny laughs, shaking his head amused "Yeah well tell me something we didn't know!" 

"You gave her something?"  
  
"They... they gave her something! I don't know what! They said they needed to keep her quiet. Crazy little bitch wouldn't shut up!"

Jason looks at Trent "She gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I think so ... I'll bring her round when we get back on board"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They get loaded back on the C-17 headed back to base. Blackburn and Mandy welcome them back. Mandy's agents take care of their 'passengers'.  
  
Blackburn turns to go when he sees Trent with Clay carrying something. He looks at Jason for an explanation "Yeah we found something!"

Blackburn tips his head and frowns and then he makes out it's C.J. "Jason you never called this in?"

"No! .. I know, I wanted to keep it to Bravo for now"

Blackburn frowns more. He's not sure he understands the Master Chiefs thinking  "I'm sure you're gonna explain?"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Trent and Clay lay her on the bench at the side of the plane. It's not overly comfortable but best they can do for now. Clay folds his jacket and puts it behind her head. Trent gets his kit bag.

"I'm gonna give her a shot of adrenaline bring her round" he preps the syringe. "Watch yourself. cos she'll probably throw up!" he gets the cardboard bowl ready just in case.

Clay nods. Jason stands next to Ray. They all watch as Trent injects her slowly with the syringe.  
She suddenly takes a sharp intake of breath and sighs out and just as he said, she throws up.

"Nice!" Sonny screws his face up

"How's she doing?" Jason asks Trent. He's standing there with his arms folded waiting for an update

"Yeah she's good. Her pulse is steady. Overall she don't look too bad!" he smiles "She's certainly been worse. Just gotta let her come round"

"She'll be okay though?"

"Yeah" He laughs "She'll have a headache for a while"

She starts to blink trying to get her bearings "C.J?... _C.J,c_ an you hear me? It's Trent. Hey you okay?"

She sits up slowly and nods. She gulps as she feels sick.

"Okay, steady! Just take it slow. Do you hurt anywhere?"

  
She rubs her head

"Okay... that's fine. It's to be expected" he turns to the guys "Can we get her some water?"

 _"Ahhhhh!_ I feel sick!"

"You will for a while . Just take it steady"

" _Aaaahhhh_! Shit!... It's spinning, I need to lay down."

"NO!" Trent's insistent "Just sit up for a minute. I want you to come round a bit then I'll let you sleep. Promise" He looks round at Jason "Yeah she's good. She'll just need to sleep it off. It'll be like the hangover from hell for a while."

Sonny smirks to himself "Oh watching her with a hangover, that's something I will enjoy"

Ray looks at him and shake his head "Sonny sometimes I worry about you! So what now?" Ray asks Jason

 "Let's just get back first. Everyone get some rest "

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They get back to base. They stretcher Diego off. He's not in good shape   
  
"Looks like he been beaten pretty bad, but he's Mandy's to deal with now!"  
  
Blackburn pulls Jason to one side "I'm gonna have to make a call "

"Can you not hold off?"

"Jason …. I can't not tell him! We've found his daughter for god sake and you never called it in?"

"I'm just sayin can you hold off?" Jason waits for reply "Eric, he lied about where she was. Now either he didn't know? or..... perhaps he did! But either way he lied, that's all I'm saying. Let's just give it sometime. Please?" he raises his eyes "See what plays out?

"We're sitting on shifting sand here, Jason. We get this wrong this could affect all of us" Blackburn sighs "Okay! I'll hold off till she comes round, and we can speak to her. Then I'll make the call. But Jason, I will _have_ to make it."

Jason nods

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 

"How long she gonna be out?" Jason asks Trent

"Well she probably okay now if you want to talk to her? But ideally, she probably needs a good nights sleep. Whatever it was was they gave her, it was some pretty heavy duty stuff, by the way it's affected her"

"Okay keep me posted!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay's watching from the doorway checking on her while she sleeps. Trent's checking her pulse again. "How's she doing?"

"Yeah she's okay" Trent nods "You can see for yourself if you want?"

"Jason gone?"

"Yeah!" Trent nods, knowing why he's asking,

Clay steps over to the side of the bed. "She still looks pretty out of it?"

"Yeah like I said, a big hangover for a while!" he laughs "Look I'm gonna get drink. You wanna watch her?"

"Sure" Clay sits down on the bench by the trolley bed that she's on. He starts to fall asleep himself

"Oh Jeez!....Oh my god, my head!" she sits herself up as she opens her eyes

"Hey!... steady!... Slowly"

"Where the hell am I ?

"Back at the base"

"Shit!... How come?"  


He shrugs "Do you remember how you got here or there come to it?"

She shakes her head "No it's pretty vague, and bit of a blur"

"Okay well don't worry ... it'll come back! Just relax!.... You want some water?" Clay squats down and hands her the water bottle.

"Yeah!... please... _ahhh_ fuck! My head is pounding" she leans forward and rests her head on his shoulder. He puts his hand round her head and holds her. Then he realises she gone back to sleep. He gently twists her round and lays her down again.

He takes a deep sigh in. As he turns round he sees Jason standing at the door   
"How's she doing?"

"Yeah...errr mm okay... I think! I asked her but she doesn't remember anything."

Jason nods "Keep an eye on her!" he turns and leaves

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Anything?" he asks Mandy?"

"No they're not talking, either of them. They're both on these lists though. LeRicca on this one and Diego on that"

"They the same list?"

"I don't know yet. We're still trying to piece it all together. ... Has Blackburn let the Admiral know?"

Jason pauses before he answers "He will when she comes round "

"Jason, what's going on?"

"Just thinking for the moment. .. Look so far only BRAVO knows that she's alive and we have her. Just might be better for a while till we know more?"

"Jason.. be careful what games you play here!" She's concerned and shakes her head.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

As C.J wakes up she surveys the quiet room. " _Ahhhhhh!_ " she sighs as she sits round with her legs dangling off the bed. She runs her hands through her hair, before settling her palms on her temples squeezing to relieve the pressure.

She gulps as she still feels sick. Spotting the water bottle on the table she gets off the couch bed to get it.   
She leans on the table while she takes a drink as she's still unsteady on her feet. She closes her eyes again. It's too much effort to make it back to the bed so she slumps down to the floor, leaning against the table leg.  
  
Jason opens the door. He sees her sat on the floor. "HEY! You okay?"

She shakes her head "No!....arrrghh Fuck!" she cries "Can you give me a hand up?"

"Sure" he frowns but gives her a reassuring smile as he lifts her and sits on the chair beside the couch bed."What's wrong?"

She shakes her head "I just feel so out of it.... What the hell happened?" Her hands are shaking with tremors

"Okay, just take your time, you'll be fine!" She leans her head on his shoulder as he puts his hand round the back of her head and holds her. Gently kissing the top of her head. He takes a deep breath in. "You're safe okay... I've got ya!"

She starts to cry. In all the time Jason has known her, he's never heard her cry like this! He's seen her in pain and angry but never full on cry "Hey come on, it's gonna be fine!"

She takes deep breath in trying to stop the tears. "I just feel so exhausted... who did this?" Her face is wet with tears.

He wipes her face with his hand gently "I don't know! But,come on, you're fine! I got you. I told you hundred percent, always"

  
She closes her eyes the pressure in her head from the sobbing it's blinding.

"C.J, come on..... please stop!.. This is not you!" She shakes her head and tips it back. He firmly gets hold of the back of her head till she's looking at him. "Come on...focus!" he shakes her head gently.

Then they kiss. They kiss like they never kissed before. He's trying to take all her hurt away. He puts his hand under her T shirt touching her skin, running his hand gently across her side and stomach, feeling the warmth of her skin on his hand.

Davis who had just walked in but realising what she's disturbed she backs up, gives a cough as she knocks on the door. She gives another cough "err mmm... Jason! Commander Blackburn wants to see you!"

"Okay, tell him I'll be right there"

Davis watches Jason holding her in his arms. She shakes her head. After everything Sonny put on the line. He's right, like a bad penny she still somehow turns up here, and straight away Jason falls for it.   
She strides down the corridor still shaking her head. "Sonny's not gonna be happy!"

.

..

 


	14. "That was stupid Clay! ...So stupid"

Clay's sitting in his cage. He has clean combats on but no top.   
He was looking for a T shirt which he's now holding in his hand but didn't get as far a putting it over his head. He sits for a while just staring into space. He can't stop thinking about what's happened _But she's okay!_ he nods reassuring himself.

He trying to work out how he feels, because part of him knows he has to let her go but, _Oh my God I want her so much!_ he aches for her.   
Every part of him wants her so badly. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and take her right there where he saw her. The mere thought of her is turning him on.

"Hey Blondie! What ya doin'?" Sonny walks in,  he's just showered so he's drying himself as he stands and watches Clay sitting there deep in thought "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he says unconvincingly

"Nothing...okay!... Well keep it that way" Sonny doesn't need to take many guesses to know what's wrong, what he's thinking about, what he hasn't stopped thinking about!

  
Ray walks in "Right we have de brief in thirty minutes so if you want something to eat, get it now!"

"No I'm good" Clay he can't think about eating as he starts putting his T shirt on.

"What's up with him?" Ray asks sonny

"Can't you guess!"

  
Ray pulls as face pursing his lips, turning his back and whispering "What the hell are we gonna do with him Sonny?"

"God knows! I fixed this damn problem once.... it's like she's a damn supernatural, she just turns up again!" he shakes his head. "God dammit Ray! This shit has gotta stop" Sonny looks at Ray "You know what I'm taking him out" he nods towards Clay "pour tequila down his throat, get him one of them little booths, some lappers sex, that should fix him up right there. He might see it for what it is. Alternative is..... I knock some sense into him!"

 _Hmmmm!_ Ray frowns. "I'm not convinced it's as easy as that!"

  
Jason bursts in he is lot more upbeat now "Okay... I need some food, I'm starving. You want anything? Sonny... Ray?" He looks at Clay "Hey Golden Boy, what's up with you? "

Clay shakes his head "Nothing just tired"

" _Tired?_...You hear this, the kid's tired!" he smiles " Okay, well go get some rest then you won't be _tired_!"

Ray sighs and shakes his head, sometimes he really could punch Jason. He's gotta know the kid's hurting _AND_ Jason knows the damn reason! If he's not careful this is all gonna get out of hand.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

" _JASON!_ ....A word!" Blackburn points to his office

"Sir was just going to …."

"NOW!" he ushers Jason in "Look...." he closes the door "I can't hold off much longer from this call. Word will be getting out"

Jason thinks he needs to buy more time "I'll take her off the base!"

"Off the base? Where the hell to?" Blackburn's apprehensive already, "Jason, if this blows up in our faces then ... the fall out! Well I don't want to think about it!"

Jason folds his arms to think "I'll take her to my house!"

"Jason you can't have her at yours! Jesus Christ, if anyone finds out and we haven't reported we've got her. Seriously stop and think this through. I can't allow you to do this!"

"Who? Who's gonna report this Eric?" Jason leans on the commanders desk " He hasn't even reported her missing as yet!"

Blackburn thinks. Jason has a point and after talking things through with Mandy, Blackburn has concerns too. "Okay!" Blackburn nods "But if anyone starts asking questions, then I make the call. Agreed?"

Jason nods

"Oh and Jason do us all a favor and keep this and her low profile for now!"

"Yeah sure... I won't let her out of my sight!" Jason nods and leave the room making a call as he does   
"Mom I need you to do me a favor!" He sighs she's NOT going to like this…. "Take Mikey and Emma back home to yours for a week or so! Can you do that?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Hey! How you doing? You good?"

"Hey!" she smiles back and nods her head "Yep! My head is made of lead, but otherwise I'm good. Trent said that should wear off slowly."

"Can you remember anything? Do you know how long you've been there?"

"Not much." She sighs "It's all still so vague. I can't piece it all together at the moment"

"Okay well don't worry, hopefully it will come back" he pauses "Look, I need to speak to Mandy first but then I'm taking you back to mine!"

  
She frowns "Jason I can't go to yours. What about  your kids, your mother!" she rolls her eyes at the thought of Linda.

"It's okay, I've fixed that. I have to get your off the base, people asking too many questions. Keep you low profile for a few days, plus you need to rest up and you can't do that here!"

She's confused by what he's saying, not sure why she needs to go to his, or be low profile. Seeing her confusion he kisses her head "I'll be back soon. Then I'll explain" 

She's tired and all she can do to respond is nod in a reluctant agreement.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay see's Jason stride down the corridor and so he puts his head round the door. She's sitting there and seeing him she smiles, beckoning him in. He closes the door behind him.

"You good?"

She nods

"Gave us a bit of a scare"

She smiles "You know me!"

He smiles back,  deep in thought as he sits on the bed beside her turning to looks at her, watching as she rubs her head. "Still hurt?"

"Yeah!" she sighs "Must have been some party! And worse I don't even remember it!" she laughs

He smiles as he puts his arm round the curve of her waist and pulls her to his side. _  
Mmmm!_ the touch of her against him, he likes it. She leans her head on his shoulder and they just sit there in the quiet.

Eventually it's her that breaks the silence of the moment "Jason's taking me home, to his!"

Clay nods "You good with that?"

She sighs and nods. "Just somewhere to sleep will do me. I'm so god damn tired!" She's still leaning on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Her arm goes round his waist to hold him.

He smiles and nods to himself as he closes his eyes, imagining him and her being together right now. He imagines laying her down on this bed and kissing her. Kissing her all over. Kissing away her pain, then undressing her and making love to her right here right now on this bed, it plays out in his head because he can't stop thinking about it, about her and him.

 _Mmmm!_ she sighs _This is nice_ . Sitting here just holding in the peace and quiet. She closes her eyes.   
He looks down at her, she can sense it, him watching her and she opens her eyes. He can't help it and he knows he shouldn't, but suddenly his lips reach out for hers as he leans in and kisses her.

She doesn't reject him immediately but then she does. She decides it's wrong, that they can't "Clay don't! I'm sorry, we can't do this, you know we can't!" she regretfully sighs. He knows she's right, they shouldn't, they can't!   
  
The handle on the door clicks as it opens and Trent walks in. "Oh!.... Oh good, you're awake!" he senses something's going on but he's not sure what. "Jason said you're going to his? So I just came to see how you doing" he looks back and forward between them both.

  
Clay sits bolt upright. She adjusts herself and coughs. "Yeah I was just checking on her too. I'll get off. I've got a de-brief" Clay smiles as he leaves. She awkwardly smiles back.  
  
"Okay!...Just tell them I'll be there five minutes! I just wanna check how she is first..... How's the head?"

She nods "I'm okay! To be honest I just wanna lay down and go to sleep really!"  
  


Clay closes the door. He's silent in the corridor. He rubs his hands through his hair.   
_Oh SHIT!_ he sighs as he squats down to catch a moment "What the Hell!" He sighs berating himself for what he just did "That was stupid Clay! ...So stupid _"_

 


	15. Drink just makes her get stupid

She takes a deep breath and swallows hard as Jason opens the door to his house.   
"This feels kinda weird! It's all quiet. Where is everyone?"

"I got my mom to take the kids to hers for a break, just for a week or so, just while .... well just while the dust settles here!"  she nods and smiles at him as he leads her in to the living room "Come on, I'll get us some coffee!"

She lets out a deep long sigh and smiles "At least it'll be just you and  me. I can't be dealing with other people at the moment"  She has a look round. _Nothings changed since I was here_.  
She slumps herself down on the couch.   
She's tired and shuts her eyes for a moment, running her hand through her hair. It feels awful and greasy.   
She opens her eyes again taking a good look at herself. Her jeans, hands and arms are filthy. "You know what I need a shower and errr mm... some clothes!" she sighs "These feel like I've been in them a lifetime!"

"Yeah! Might be a good idea!" He smiles and kisses the top of her head "Tell you what, you grab a shower and I'll speak to Davis, get her to sort you some clothes and stuff!"

"Yeah, that would be good. Thanks!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The water from the shower is great and she stands with her head under the spray letting it run down her back. The warmth from the water is taking the pressure off the throbbing in her head.  
  
"I'm just going to meet Davis! She's sorting a bag for you. I won't be long. I'll grab some food and bits while I'm gone" she can hear Jason shout to her through the door  
  


"Okay!" she shouts in reply over the noise of the shower _Ahhh!_ she rubs her head. She shouldn't have shouted it's made her head hurt again.  
She goes back under the water and closes her eyes. Now she's thinking about Clay and that kiss he gave her. Maybe she should have made it more clear that nothing was going to happen anymore? But she didn't!

She can't remember how long she's been in the shower, but her senses come back and she turns off the water and starts to dry herself.  
  
Then with the towel wrapped round her she steps back out into the daylight of the living room _Hmmm! Looks like Jason's not back yet!  
_ She walks through the quiet of the house to the bedroom and opens the door. It flashes back in her head to the last time she was here, the day she left! Her showdown with Sonny _  
I should have never have gone!_ She shakes her head trying to banish those irrelevant thought.  
  
After drying herself fully, she wraps the towel tighter around, tucking it in making it into a dress. She looks in the mirror and sighs _Oh, C.J! What the fucks going on with you?_

She slides the closet door open and puts her hands-on Jason's clothes. Running her fingers down his T-shirts before she slides one of his shirts off the hanger and puts it on.   
She does a few of the buttons up. It's huge on her, more like a dress, but it will do for now and just as she comes out of the bedroom Jason walks back through the door.

"Hey,...You look better" he smiles

"Yeah, I feel better too! "

"Are you hungry? I got you some fried chicken!"

"You remembered!" She smiles. She hadn't thought about food in a while, but the sick feeling has worn off "Some food might be good idea!"

He opens one beer and takes a swig. She looks at him drinking it. "Ah,ah!! ... Trent said no!"  
  
She nods. "It's okay, I don't want one anyway!" 

"You okay?" He watches her standing there wearing his shirt, looking her up and down, thinking how sexy she looks. "Looks good on you... my shirt!"  
  
She can tell what he's thinking "Only one problem..." she smiles "...no panties!" she flirts with him flashing back the bottom of the shirt.  
  
He smiles while drinking his beer "Lisa did you a bag with some stuff, I'm sure there's some panties in there, when you need them"  
  
This all feels so awkward being in his house well sober anyway. He puts down his beer and stands in front on her, putting his hand on her cheek.   
She looks up at him and smiles as he leans in and starts to kiss her again. She's not quite sure what to do. Her head is saying slow down, her heart is saying just go with it but the more he kisses her the more she goes with heart as she starts kissing him back.

It gets frenzied very quickly and she's grappling at his belt and pants. He pulls his T-shirt over his head and throws it down on the floor. Next thing they're both on the rug in the living room and he's on top of her and all she can feel is his strength pushing down against her.   
It's been so long since it's been like this, forgetting the incident in the shower room, and now all she knows is she wants him! She needs him so much and wrapping her legs around him she embraces his body on hers.

 _"Oh God....Jason!"_ she's breathless. This is how it use to feel. This is what they were like. This is why they wanted each other so much all the time. He's kissing her all over and she just doesn't want it to stop. He's pushing against, thrusting his weight causing a tension between them. Getting her fully aroused and she's claws at his back pulling him deeper and deeper inside her, until she reaches a peak and just can't hold back!  "Oh godddd!!!! Yeah!!!!"

Eventually their bodies relax, and he let's out a sigh. _"Ahhh! Jeez! Oh CJ ...Jesus. I missed you so much!.. Ahhhh!"_ he lets out a deep sigh as he fills her with all of his passion,exploding with his desire for her  "Shit!!.... I'm sorry!" He smiles as he relaxes  
  
"It's fine... nothing to be sorry about..it was good for me!" She smiles running her fingers through his hair then down his strong arms "Come here!" she kisses him, holding him, wanting him. Her Jason in her arms again.  
They lay there looking each other in the eyes then he rolls on his back and she lays on her front with her chin on his chest just smiling, fully contented just looking at him. Content. Happy.

She lets out a sigh "Well..... that was better than fried chicken!" she laughs.

He kisses her "Sure was!.. I'd forgotten just how good!"   
He smiles and starts kissing her again. They just lay there on the rug just holding each other and she closes her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

All afternoon they've been with each other making love on and off when the need fills them.   
On the couch, on the floor, in the kitchen, reminding themselves how it use to be! How much they've missed for so long.  
It's now getting dark and she gets up off the couch to get a glass of water. Jason's still drinking beer.  
The half empty bottle from earlier is still in the kitchen by the sink "Hey, you want another beer?"

"Yeah sure!" he calls back  
  
She picks up the half open one to pour it away but just before it all goes, she takes a sniff of the smell. She savors the beer smell, closing her eyes to take it in.   
She swallows trying so hard to ignore that smell but it keeps calling her, she knows she wants it so much. but she ignores it and  tips it away, putting the bottle in the trash.

He's at the kitchen doorway "You okay?" he frowns watching her

"Sure,.... just a bit tired"

He takes her hand "You know what, forget the beer!" he leads her towards the bedroom "I've got a better idea"  
  
"Oh ... really.. again?!" she smiles as he starts kissing her. She jumps up wrapping her legs around him kissing into his neck as he carries her through to the bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They lay there in the darkness, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

She doesn't want to break the silence but she finally does as she has questions she wants to ask  
"When you said you needed to get me off the base yesterday, yYou said we needed to keep low profile, what did you mean?"

"I'm not sure .. I mean I don't know what's going on yet!... . I'm still trying figure some stuff out" He pauses "Mandy's working on it her end we just need some time. I just thought it might be best if you keep your head down for a while... just to be safe"

She's deep in thought trying to piece together everything, her memory's so blurred and broken.

"Do you remember anything, anything at all about what happened?"  
  


She's not really listening "When you say low profile, did you let my father know?"

He thinks about his response "No! ....No,not yet! For the time being I think it's best he doesn't know, that no one knows"

  
She shakes her head trying to comprehend what he's saying "Why?" 

"C.J, he lied to me.... He told me you were in rehab and I'm not sure why he said that?"

  
She lays quiet thinking carefully "He told you that? "

"I went to see him, to see if he knew where you were, to see if you were okay but ...for some reason that's what he told me"   
  


There's a silence for a few minutes while she thinks what to say "He didn't lie!"  
  
Jason looks at her, just about able to make her face out in the darkness of the room. She swallows hard, she hates saying what she's about to as it makes her sound weak. Something she's always tried so hard not to be "I was .." she shakes her head "I hate this.... even the idea of it" she sighs "the fact I couldn't handle things, that I wasn't in control.... but I wasn't in control and so he did! He sent me to Rehab, so he didn't lie to you!"

Jason frowns at her.

"Don't look at me like that!... Look, things happened,  you know me!" she laughs "Oh, I was a mess.. it just all got out of control!"  
She pauses "You know I was in such bad pain, I was drinking to dull the ache, as well as shut stuff out. I couldn't stop thinking about you and about.....Clay! It errr mmm....well it all just got out of control and I couldn't stop!"    
she's thinking back to when it all started "My parents..... well they couldn't handle it in the end.... Jason I was totally out of control"   
She laughs to herself "Even my Father couldn't fix it.... 'Catherine it's everything in excess with you! There's always some sort of trouble'... " she laughs again mocking her Father's voice   
"Then well,...then when he put my Navy discharge through ...." She chokes back tears. "...I just lost it! I couldn't forgive him for that!"   
She shakes her head "Jason he knew that was my life, my everything and he took it away! He punished me for getting in such a mess. That was it! It just spiraled further out of control."

Jason's thinking now as this information blows everything he thought out of the water  
"So, what.....you really were in rehab?...Bbut that doesn't make any sense....so, you weren't at the house when your mother.... " He trails off trying to put this together

"When my mother what?" she looks up at him in the dark "Jason... when my mother? Has something happened to my mother? Jason..what!"

He goes quiet "Shit!" as he remembers that she doesn't know yet

"Jason you're worrying me, tell me what!"  
  


He sits up and puts the light on "C.J....what's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know" she shrugs leaning on her elbow

"Think!.... C.J, think! What can you remember?"

"errr mmm .....being in my room at the clinic... We'd had a group session.... god I hated those! err mmm ... I was tired. I was angry. I went to my room ... Oh, one of the Doctors came.... they gave me an injection ... something to help me sleep! Then..... then nothing, not  till yesterday really"   
  
She shakes her head trying to make sense "Bits keep flashing in my head but nothing I can make sense of. I remember screaming and scratching someone.... but then nothing else!....Did something happen?" she frowns "Jason what happened?" she sits up "Shit!.. Why can't I remember anything?" she starts to cry.

"It's alright... just calm down. I'm gonna sort it out!" He kisses the top of her head trying to reassure here but he's thinking again. So if he didn't lie ...  
He's frowning now trying to work it all out.

**BLEEP! BLEEP! ....BLEEP! BLEEP!*** Jason's phone.

"Shit!!... Look I've gotta go! We've just been called to base" he sits up on the edge of the bed

"Jason, please... tell me what's going on?"

Don't worry. You're safe now ... we'll talk when I get back!"  
  
She looks at him for explanation as he flashes his phone screen at her to show her the message. "Look, you know how it is! ...I'm sorry okay!.. Seriously, I'll speak to Mandy and  I'll get some answers as soon as I'm back!"

He starts to get dressed. He kisses her "Stay here in the house. Don't go out! There's takeout menus in the drawer. Don't call anyone! Don't speak to anyone!"   
He looks her in the eyes "C.J are you listening?"  He pushes home the message as he knows what she's like for not doing what she's told "Just till I get back!" he kisses her again.

"Sure, fine, whatever you say!" she's confused but she says she'll do what he asks

He kisses her. "C.J.. Just do as you're told for once, please!!"

She laughs "Yes Sir!... Master Chief, Sir!" She rolls her eyes "Hey..... don't have too much fun without me!"

"Impossible!" he says as he kisses her and leaves.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

**She wakes, its 09:00hr**

She lets out a large sigh _Guess he's not going be back for a while yet today. If at all!_   
She gets up and slips the T-shirt on that he left on the bed when he got changed to leave then she wanders through the quiet of the house looking in each room.  
  
She uses the bathroom and has another shower, then wrapped in a towel she grabs the go bag Lisa sorted for her.   
Everything she could possibly need in all the right sizes _Wow! I'm impressed... that girls good_

Navy issue beige combats. _Oh nice!_ she smiles, putting them on feels good.She didn't imagine wearing them anymore. White vest top and zip hoodie.   
She frowns at the panties _These are definitely standard NAVY issue_ as she holds them up to look.

Toothbrush and other girlie type bits she might need _That's better!_

She wanders around the house some more, looking in the kid's bedrooms, looking at bits in the drawers.  
Feeling a bit bored she decides to get something to eat. She makes a sandwich and as she puts the peanut butter back in the fridge, she looks at the beers all sitting there lined up in rows.

She closes her eyes and shuts the fridge door, trying to ignore them. She grabs a bowl and a bag of chips and about to go back the couch to watch TV she gets distracted by the fridge calling her again.

She bites her lip. _Oh what the hell one won't hurt. I mean after everything. One beer is the least I deserve_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It's early evening now and she's watched loads of shit movies. Fell asleep a few times and is now flicking the channels again. _Oh god this is boring!_  
She wonders _How the guys are? Where they are? What they're doing? It's gotta be more interesting than this!_

She moves the chip bowl that's resting on her stomach and as she leans to the table the bowl falls over. "Shit!!" the remnants of the chips fall out and cover the floor. She sits up!  
 _hmmmm!_  
Her heads still fuzzy. She thought she was feeling better but looks like the thick head has come back as she puts the TV remote down pushing aside all the empty beer bottles.  
  
"Oh Shit!!!" she frowns as looks at the table there must be a least six or seven empty beer bottles. She rubs her head. "Damn .. I don't remember drinking all these"   
She runs her hands through her hair and rubs her forehead. Having been off the drink for a while it's hit her more than she thought it would.  
  
She cleans up and is now standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She takes a deep sigh "Oh what the hell!" they're not gonna be back, yet for ages.

She grabs her zip hoodie, the spare house keys and puts her shoes on. "I'll grab a cab down the street"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She stands outside the bar thinking.

_Okay, this can't hurt?! Couple of drinks, some music, back to Jason's, sleep it off, start again tomorrow. It'll be fine_   
She's not sure who she's kidding with this plan but she still goes ahead and does it 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The music is playing loud in the bar, and she orders a beer as she sits herself on a stool at the corner of the counter. "If I order one more then that will be it!"  
She has this plan in her head about drinking but she's getting into the music now, her head nodding along to the beat.  
She notices a guy who keeps watching her and smiling as she looks up. She tries to ignore him but as she finishes the second of her beers he's come over to join her. "Hi there, I'm Matt. You want another beer?" he smiles.  
  
She looks at him and smiles back. She thinks about it she really shouldn't but then _What's the harm its still early?  
_ "Okay, sure... don't mind if I do!... Beer and I'll err mmm.... have a whiskey chaser as well!" she laughs

"My kind of girl!" He looks at the bartender "Make that two!"  
  


They sit chatting not really saying much, just general chit chat about nothing.   
She'd gotten used to saying nothing serious and avoiding questions after spending so long doing what she did in her career.

"You wanna dance?" he says seeing her tapping along to the music, the four whiskeys she's had now making her much more relaxed.

"Sure, why the hell not!" she gets up stumbling as she gets off the Stool "Shit!"

"Whoa!...Steady there!" he smiles

Her head's spinning quite a bit now "Christ!! I didn't realise I'd had quite so much!"

He laughs "You're fine! ... Come on."   
He holds her in his arms propping her up as they dance "You want another beer or maybe another Whiskey?"

"Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk?" she laughs "Oh what the hell! Sure... why not!"

"That's my girl!"

  
She stands by the wall, mainly because it's about the only thing keeping her upright while he goes the bar, then he brings back another large Whiskey "Cheers"  
  
He stands her drink on top of the jukebox machine. She awkwardly smiles as he leans in pushing her against the wall and tries to kiss her.   
She turns her head and he kisses her neck " _hmmm! ._..No, I'm not sure this is such a good idea!" She realises, this is not a good idea and  she's not really up for where it's  now going "I think I've had too much to drink" she tries to laugh it off pushing him back.

He hands her the whiskey "Never!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Davis, Sonny and Ray walk upto the bar their still laughing about the mission. Sonny orders the beers and the others find a table and sit down. They've not long got back and figure a late one before bed will help them unwind.

"Where's Jason and Spenser?" Davis asks

"Jason went to get his arm looked at the medical. Guess he'll be a while" Ray says "It's nothing too much just a deep cut. Guess it'll need a couple of stitches though!" Ray takes a mouthful of his beer "And Spenser he was still in the shower!" he rolls his eyes "So I guess he'll be along any minute now"

Sonny's laughing "That guys face when we turned up!" thinking about something on the operation they just got back from. Ray laughs as well.

Davis is sipping her beer watching the other people in the bar, but she's more interested in looking at Sonny. She keeps smiling every time he catches her eye. She's so glad it was quick, and he's back.   
As she takes another swig of her beer the clatter of bottles falling over near the jukebox makes her look over. As she does, she stops drinking and starts frowning.   
She stops what she's doing and watches the couple by the wall at the back. The guy looks like he trying to kiss and put his hands on a woman who doesn't seem too interested as she keeps pushing him back. Davis keeps watching   
"OH... MY ....GOD!!!" she says while she keeps watching them

"Oh my god what?" Ray looks round to see what she's focusing on "Oh SHIT!!!"

Sonny looks up from under his hat at them both "Now what?" He turns around in his seat "Oh God dammit!!!!" He swigs his beer back "Holy mother of god!" he shakes his head as he goes to get up "That fuckin' woman I swear to god, I'll..."

Ray pushes Sonny back into his seat "Stay! .... I'll sort it. I don't want you going off on one... not tonight!"

Davis looks at Sonny she takes a big sigh. Sonny drinks his beer and pulls his hat down shaking his head. Davis knows what he's thinking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Hey C.J!" he smiles as he gets her attention "So What's, happening?" 

"RAY!!!!..... Oh MY GOD!!....You're back!"

The guy leaning against her looks round "You know this dude?"

"Yeah sure!...I work....sorry, I use work, well I didn't work with but... " she confusing herself let alone Matt "... with him" she giggles and whispers "I did have sex with him once though!" she laughs

Ray tries not bite "C.J shut up!!" Ray measures his response "So ...what's going on? What are you doing here, I thought Jason said told you to stay at the house?"

"Going on?" she repeats "I don't know Ray.. what's going on? ... oop! Nothing!! Nope, nothing's going on! Is it?  Oh don't look like that .... I was bored! Oh by the way this is mmm... this is... sorry what was your name?"

"Matt!"

"This is Matt! But Matt's just leaving!"

He laughs "Hey no I'm not leaving. I thought we were... you know?" he run his hands over waist and up to her breast "Going back to my place!" He looks at Ray "Look, buddy everything's fine! _WE_ were just leaving, right CJ?"

"No! see you're leaving, she's not!"

"Really, and you gonna make me?"

Ray doesn't say anything. Matt's trying to get the measure of Ray and what he might do "Look man... you know how it is, she's been offering it up all night. So I'm gonna, you know, take advantage!" he laughs "So why don't you go back to your table and let me get on with getting  laid. Come on its not like she's not up for it!"

Ray gets a strong hold on her arm "C.J ... come on, come with me!"

"Hey buddy get your hands off her!"

Ray stays calm and measured "Now listen here... _MATT!_ I'm gonna say this once, but you need to leave because you sure as hell are getting into something you really don't need to be!"  
Ray looks at him raising his eyes and nodding.

Matt looks up and back to the table where Ray has come from. He can see Sonny standing up looking at them and Spenser who has just turned up.

He slams his beer down on the table " _FINE_!"He looks at C.J "She's only a drunk tramp anyway!" he turns and sneers at her "Look at you whoring yourself out for a drink, what then get your buddy to step in before you have to pay up? You know what ... you're welcome to her!"

She's taken aback by the comment but shakes her head and picks up her drink. Ray takes it out of her hand and gets hold of her wrist "I said _come on_!" He pulls at her "We need to get you home!"

"Oh Ray...." she puts her arms round his neck "...you wanna take me home? There's an offer" she smiles "But haven't we been there once before" she laughs "..that didn't end so well!"

Ray pulls her arms off his neck "C.J will you keep your voice down!" He glares at her as he looks around to check no one heard "I need to get you home. You're drunk!.. What the hell's Jason gonna say?"

She puts her hands on his face and looks him in the eyes "You wanna do it again... like before? It was good wasn't it! Me and you it was good!" she looks him in the eyes and attempts to kiss him

"C.J will you stop it! You're making a fool of yourself!" he's getting angry with her now

"What...don't wanna fuck me again? Come on, you do?...It can be another little secret!" 

"Jeez!.. How the hell much have you had to drink?" Ray's pulling away from her arms now. He's panicking about what she's coming out with and the fact she doesn't care who's in earshot

"There a problem?" Clay's now standing beside them

She tries to focus " _Ahhhh!_ Spenser ....now.... _HE_ will take me home!" she smiles. She's all over the place and can't stand properly without help. She now throws her arms round Spenser  
"C.J stop ...you're drunk!"

"I AM!! No,...no, I'm not allowed to drink now! I'm fine.... just leave me alone!" she pushes him back

"Shit she's a mess!" Ray rubs his head not sure what to do with her "We need to get Jason" he picks up his phone

"NO!!" she knocks the phone out of Ray's hand before he connects "Don't you dare get him!!" she angrily frowns

"GOD DAMIT!!.... Fuck, that woman!!" Finally, Sonny's had enough. He slams his beer bottle on the table as he stands up and goes over to where they are. He forcefully pulls her off Spenser's neck

"Uh OH! Sonny.... Oh my god am I in trouble now!" she laughs "Don't tell me off or..... or are you gonna threaten me again?... Threaten to tell my secrets!" she laughs

"Shut your mouth!!"

She looks at him and tries to focus "Seriously?" she keeps laughing "I'm not sacred of you, Sonny!"

"I said SHUT YOUR fuckin mouth or I'll make you!  I'm not messing around with you now!"   
He's in her face and even in her current state she realises she's pushed his buttons too far.

"Sonny steady man... she doesn't know what she's sayin!" Ray's concerned as well

Sonny takes a deep breath to calm himself. "You know what I'm tempted to just knock her out and shut her up!"  
  
"Sonny, man, just calm down" Clay frowns

Finally calmer he knows Clay's right he needs to stay calm around her "Fine!Lets do it this way then!"   
He forces her around so he's standing over her then grabs her by both wrists in one hand and frog marches her out of the bar. She's struggling as he marches her forward, calling him names and screaming abuse. That's the downside of her being so bloody strong it requires effort to get control of her.  
When they get outside he literally chucks her down on the ground. He lifts his hat and rubs his head "Jesus Christ!... What the hell's the matter with you woman?" He's so angry and frustrated he can hardly speak.

"How the hell did she get in this state?" Clay looks at Ray who shrugs. They all look at each other as she sits on the ground with her head in her hands.

"Ray, did you get hold of Jason?" Davis asks

"I can't get hold of him, his phone went to voice mail!"

"Okay... look I'll take her back to mine" Clay offers

"NO!...No, you sure as hell won't!.... Jason's gonna be pissed enough as it is, so that's the last thing that's going to happen!" Sonny snaps

"Well what _are_ we gonna do with her?" Ray frowns  


"I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting another drink!" she starts to stand up

" _YOU_ are not doing anything!!" Sonny shoves her against the wall, and she crashes down "Sit your dumb ass down, before I put you down for good!... I've had as much of your shit as I can take"

"Sonny steady!" Lisa can see how mad he is, and she knows why "Shoving her about in this state is not going to help anyone."

  
Sonny tries to think what to do. He rubs his head and sighs "Okay! ... Here's what we do, we take to yours!" he looks at Lisa

"MINE?"

"Yeah, she can sleep it off there. She can't do no more damage and we can keep an eye on her till Jason gets back!" Sonny looks at Lisa and she nods "Ray you go home. It's not doing any good you being here now"

"You sure?"

"Yeah sure! ... Davis and me ..we'll deal with her"

Clay tries to argue "I still think she'd be better at mine. She can sleep it off till the morning! would save you going to Davis's"

"You know what ... I'm about ready to lose my shit with someone here! I told ya Blondie this this is not happening! Do.. you..understand me?" Sonny's up in Clay's face "You go home and you get her out of your head, right now! Are we clear!!?" 

Clay's struggling with this lecture mode of Sonny's

"Jesus Christ Clay!! This...this is what she is!" he points "A total fucking mess! You want her to drag you down too? cos if you don't stop this obsession with her...." Sonny takes a deep sigh for a moment "... that's what's gonna happen! You're gonna lose everything you worked for!"   
He sighs "Look ...look at her, laying it on a plate for anyone. She's not got a fuckin' clue what she's doing!" he pauses and recomposes himself "Clay..go home! Go jerk off! Do something but this this is not happening anymore! Understand?!"

Clay doesn't like the way Sonny's speaking to him "I'm not a child Sonny.. I don't need protecting from her"

"Oh but you do... you don't see her for what she is!!... Jesus, so help me god!!" Sonny steps forward in Clay's face raising his fist then thinks better of it.  
  
She uses the wall to help get herself up "Clay... just take me home!" she whines in a drunken voice as she gets hold of Clay's hand.   
Ray pulls her off and Sonny stands between them "So, help me god Spenser don't be getting in my face now! And you...." he turns on CJ "...sit your ass the fuck down!!!"   
He pushes her back onto the ground  
  
Ray holds Spenser back "Sonny calm down man" Ray rubs his head "This is getting out of control, we all need to just calm down!"

"Go _HOME_!... I'm telling you now, she's going to Lisa's till she sobers up.... end of!"

Ray calms the situation "Look come on man, lets go we're not doing any good here! She needs to sober up!" he tries to appeal to Clay's sensible nature "Let's just go! Come on brother, come with me!"

"Fine!.. alright have it your way!"

Sonny takes a moment and looks at Lisa " _Fuck!!!"_ he screams. Lisa gulps she really thinks Sonny's gonna lose it soon  
Next thing they hear crying. It's C.J. She's sitting on the ground crying her eyes out.   
  
"Oh Jeez Christ!!!" Sonny takes a deep breath and closes his eyes at the noise she's making  
  
Lisa smiles and then starts to laugh. Sonny shakes his head and smiles back "What a fuckin' mess she is!" he's so frustrated with he all he knows to do is laugh  "Right time to go Cinderella!" He picks her up over his shoulder

Lisa brings her car round and Sonny throws her in the back. Lisa grimaces when you say throw he really does, he wasn't gentle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He still has her over his shoulder in the corridor to Lisa's apartment. Though she has stopped wailing now as thankfully Sonny thinks, she's passed out.   
  
He chucks her down on the couch with a thud. "Steady" Lisa frowns as she hits her head on the arm of the couch

"She needs help! I mean serious fuckin help!" Sonny looks at Lisa " I don't know what the fuck Jason gonna do with her, but he needs to god damn sort her out!" he shakes his head "Jeez.... I need a beer!"

Lisa covers her over with the throw from the couch. "She's out for the count" Lisa turns her on her side "Just in-case she's sick! I've got beers in the fridge" Lisa walks through to the kitchen. She gets one out and passes it to Sonny. He lifts his hat and rubs his head before necking the beer down.  Lisa watches him.

He gets angry again "Jeezz! God Damitt!" He's fuming as he swipes the two empty glasses that were drying on the drainer off the side with a crash to the floor. "Shit!!... Sorry!.. I'm sorry! She just......I'll clean it up!" he starts to pick up the broken glass

Lisa puts her hand on his hand "Leave it!  Its fine for now" She puts her hand on his cheek "Sonny, seriously it's fine...leave it!"

He nods.

"Jeez!! I told ya... she gets drink inside and she gets stupid" he shakes his head "What the hell was Jason thinking leaving her alone?"

"I don't think he had a lot of choice!" Lisa checks around the kitchen door frame "It's okay she's asleep now. Let's just deal with it tomorrow."

  
She grabs his cheeks with her hands and focus's his eyes on hers and kisses him. "Come here Cowboy" she smiles

He smiles and starts kissing her as he lifts her up and sits her on the worktop so she's level with him. She sits staring at him and they start kissing again

 

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 

C.J comes around on the couch. "Oh god!... I need water" Her mouth is so dry. She looks around "Where the hell am I?"  
She can't see anyone so staggers to her feet and heads to what looks like the kitchen. As she gets to the doorway she stops. She shakes her head and lets out a quiet sigh. _  
Well well! ...What's going on here Sonny Quinn?!!_   she smiles as she stands quietly watching them kissing.

 

  


 


	16. Stay away from her

Without as much as a word to them  C.J goes quietly back to the couch. She smiles to herself _Well, well!... Sonny Quinn getting it on with Petty Officer Davis!_

She settles back down _Interesting the things you find out!_   
She keeps smiling, thinking about what she's just seen but it's not long before she falls back to her drunken sleep.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sonny sneaks out in the early hours.

"You better go! Last thing we need is her catching you here!" Lisa checks the couch just making sure CJ's still asleep before she reaches up for one more goodbye kiss "See you soon Cowboy!"

"Yeah see you later Rodeo Girl!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Jason lets himself into the house.  
He frowns and rubs his arm which is sore from the stitches. It wasn't a bad cut just deep and so the stitches would keep it closed until it healed.

 _It's dark in here!_ he frowns "C.J?... You awake?"   
He looks around. Checks all the bedrooms. _Hmmm! Strange, no sign of her, where the hell's she gone?_

He puts the lights on and goes to the kitchen looking around. Then he see's all the empty beer bottles on the counter.  
 _"_ Christ!" He looks around again "CJ!!!!?......Where the hell are you?"   
He goes back through the bedrooms to double check "Oh _HELL!!_ ... Why couldn't she just stay put like she was told!"

He sees the missed call on his phone and calls Ray back.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

It's early and there's a loud continuous knock on the door, a _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ that thuds through the apartment.

C.J rubs her head "Oh god!"  as she sinks back into the pillows on the couch. "Shit!.....Ahhhhh fuck!!...My head"   
She looks around remembering where she is "OH shit! Am I gonna be in trouble now!... Fuck!" she closes her eyes again trying to block out the hammer drill that's trying to open the door.

Lisa lets Jason in. They nod to acknowledge each other. "You better come in! She's on the couch!"

Opening her eyes again she can see him standing over her, arms folded, this look on this face that makes her think he might explode.   
She sighs and closes her eyes again "Before you say anything ...I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now!"

" **UP!** "

She sighs and half opens her eyes frowning her contempt at him for doing this.

" ** _UP!... CJ!!.....GET UP!!!_** " He barks the order expecting it to be obeyed.

She gives a heavy sigh "Oh jeez! ....Who the hell called you?" she rubs her hand over her face trying to function. 

"Seriously? One night! ... _ONE_ fucking night, and you can't manage to do what I told you!"

She shakes her head trying to ignore him. Rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand somehow that makes the aching feel better

"Ray told me what went on!"

"Oh Yeah. Ray!!! .... Well he would!" she sighs _Funny he doesn't tell you everything though!_ she mutters under her breath.

She starts to put her boots back on, watching as Lisa pulls this superior, disappointed face to Jason.

C.J laughs looking at her _Don't get too smart, not after what I saw last night_  
"Thanks Lisa.. for letting me stay!" She says with a wry smile "Oh!.... And tell Sonny I said thanks too" she keeps smiling "I must have fallen asleep before I got to see him leave, which must have been late?.... I know he was still here when I got up to go to the bathroom, I could hear you...um!... _talking_ in the kitchen"

Lisa frowns a little. _Oh My God she knows_!

"Oh on second thoughts don't worry...I'd much prefer to tell him myself" she smiles again

Jason pushes her out of the door "Sorry about her!... I'll speak to you later, oh and Lisa... Thanks for this!"

She nods at Jason "No problem!"

He shakes his head he wishes that was true but she was most definitely a problem and he needed to keep this from Blackburn as well!

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

She leans her head on the truck window closing her eyes. Jason has been going on and on at her since they left Davis's apartment but she hasn't heard a single word he's been saying.

 

When they get back to the house he goes straight to the kitchen and clears all the beers out of the fridge into a trash bag.

"Is that not a little extreme? Jeez Jason... it was one night? Please, just stop with the noise right now!"

He shakes his head and clatters the bottles even more "I can't trust you for one night just to do as you were asked?...CJ it was for good reason I asked you NOT to go out!" he sighs "Don't you get you could still be in danger?"

She shakes her head and goes to lay on the couch."Okay right fine, I'm sorry... alright! I get it I do but..." she closes her eyes "... can we just stop with the talking and noise now please!?"

He's still going on as she now hears him on the phone with Sonny and as he hangs up he now starts on her again.

"Jesus!....This again. I'm sorry, look it's just...." she smiles at him "... everything got to me and left alone here... I was bored!" she shrugs "I didn't know what was going on? I just needed to get out for a bit"

He disappointingly shakes his head at her.

"Look you're back now!" She gets up and smiles as she puts her arms round his waist and plays with the buckle on his belt. Teasing him, luring him, leaning forward and kissing him. "Hey... come on , don't be angry we could make up?" she keeps smiling as she takes his hand to lead him towards the bedroom.

"C.J, STOP!....I have to go to work!"

"Oh! Not yet surely?" she pouts  
  
He shakes his head trying to resist her but he can't. Giving in he leans down to kiss her. She smiles as he looks at her nose to nose "You are always so much trouble!"

She smiles "Always have been... but you know that! I thought that's what you liked?" she laughs as she starts to undo his belt.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

They lay there in bed as he looks at his watch "I gotta go!"

"Okay!..." she frowns "..If you _must?_ "  
She slides down under the sheet. Gentle soft kisses down his chest her hands trailing behind over his flesh over his muscles. Working her way in a teasing line till she get to that perfect spot just below his naval. Kissing and small soft bites teasing him more tempting him more

"CJ Stop!!" he holds the sheet up so he can see her. Her eyes fix on his and she gives him his smile asking permission to carry on. Staring him dead in the eyes "You want me to stop?.....Really, okay then!" she pretends like she's going to pull away.

He shakes his head and closes his eyes "No!.....No don't stop!" he puts his hand to her head, twisting her hair in his hand, he pushes her back down against his body. " _Hmmm!!!_... _Mmmm! Oh jeez!"_ he sighs as he continues to tug his his hands through her hair.  
  
Untying her ponytail so her hair's loose, it tickles across his chest and abs as she moves. Then she's down wrapping her soft mouth around him her tongue hot on him. Licking in small delicate movements around his hardness, cupping him in her hand,squeezing gently then firmer as her head starts move back and forward. Long and slow then faster the slowing. She can taste him that she's bringing him almost to peak so then she slows teasing and denying him. Stopping completely now and again just to give a teasing knowing smile about what she's doing to him.

As her mouth takes him again, he gathers her hair in his hand, wrapping it tight around his fist, now using it to force her movements at his own pace. A pace that's going to tip him over the edge.   
And then she feels it, that last momentary swell before he pulls away from her mouth and watches as his hot mess sprays on to her chest.   
He always did love watching that moment, her satisfying him and him showing her. Her watching him coming, showing her what she'd done to him. It felt like it gave her power over him and he liked it even more.  
    
 He let's out an intense sigh and relaxes back into his pillow, closing his eyes enjoying these extra moments of pleasure.  
She's relaxed, virtually asleep on his stomach. He gives her towel from the chair to wipe him from her body then he gets up. He's looks at his watch again   
"Shit I'm gonna be late!"  
  


**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Ray's sifting his stuff in his cage. Bagging up some clothes that need sorting and washing as Spenser heads in and looks around   
"No one else here?". He leans on the open cage door.

"Hey brother! No, only us so far" Ray looks up "You okay? How are you doin' after last night?"

Spenser nods "Yeah good! You?"

"Yeah good man!... Wonder what her head's like this morning?" they both give a quick smile "Jeez she was a mess, she'll have another hangover from hell to live with today!"  
Spenser smiles but Ray senses Clay has something to say "Hey Man... you sure you're okay?"

Clay doesn't answer.  
"Clay don't take this the wrong way Brother, but Sonny's right you know you need to put her out of your head" he sighs " I warned you man that she's like fire. Just don't go there again! Do yourself a favor, the last thing you need is Jason on your tail especially over her"

Clay's quiet for a moment "Like you then?"

"Like me what?" he frowns

"Like you wouldn't want J on your tail?"

"No course not Man!" he looks confused "No one wants Jason on them, you know that!" he frowns again "Hey man what you getting at here? Look, Clay all I'm sayin' is you're flying too close to the flame"

"Yeah but you did?" Clay bites his lip. Part of him feels bad bringing it up but part of him is enjoying the moment.   
Ray's face drops and he swallows hard before answering "I did what?"

"Go near the flame!" Clay pauses "But see Ray, the difference was you went behind his back!"

Ray stops what he's doing and looks up at Clay "What?" he gulps "...What are you trying to say brother?"

"I'm just saying!" Clay shrugs and raises his eyes "If he thought someone had gone behind his back, when he _was_ seeing her, he'd be more pissed, wouldn't you say?" he tips his head "I mean at least what happened with us ...well they weren't actually seeing each other"

"Clay man... I don't like your tone, you implying something here, cos if you got something to say Brother let's hear it!" Ray's breathing harder. He can feel the panic rising inside as he steps closer to Clay.

Clay thinks for a moment, he's not even sure why he's getting involved in this and he's questioning his own motive. But as they all feel free to keep giving him lectures so he feels like giving some back.   
"It was you wasn't it...when they split up before" he looks Ray in the eye "it was you? The one-night stand she had!"

Ray laughs it off "Me?... I don't know what you're talking about brother" 

"No that's _bullshit_ Ray!" Clay snaps back shaking his head "I heard her...heard what she said last night"

Ray thinks quickly but he's not gonna be able to bluff this now that Clay heard her. He looks round the room and hushes his voice "Clay man it was a mistake, okay!?...It should have never happened!" Ray's biting his lip as he speaks  
"We were drunk man... way too much to drink, it was.... it was just a mistake. It's history now, you get me" he looks at the door "Things just got out of hand that night and no one regrets it more than me!"

"But you didn't come clean. Hell you even let her take the fall for it! She took all the blame and kept your name out of it!"

"I couldn't man....look I had too much to lose! Naima... the kids" He looks around feeling guilty "Clay where you going with this? Are you gonna tell Jason?"

Clay shakes his head and shrugs "I'm just saying that's all! Just letting you know that I know!"

Sonny comes in and looks at the two of them. He frowns "You two okay?" He sees Ray's concerned face "Alright, what's going on?... Ray?"

Ray shakes his head "Nothing man"

"Well If you ask me it don't look like nothing?" Sonny eyes them suspiciously

Clay smiles and looks at Ray "No like he said nothing... just a misunderstanding, right?" Clay folds his arms, shrugs and looks at the floor but Sonny's not buying it

"Okay! ... is this to do with last night?"No one answers. Ray hangs his head. Sonny takes a guess at what Clay is asking about then he steps between Spenser and Ray.  
He looks around to make sure no one has walked in and gets in Spenser's face   
"Okay Romeo! What's your problem here?.. Have you got  this older woman being in control fantasy scenario goin' on in your head... cos its not gonna happen! Especially now she's dropping her panties again for Jason"   
  
He shakes his head "Put your dick away and forget it. Do you understand me!?"  
He licks his lips and rubs his chin "Whatever it is _YOU_ think you heard out of her drunken bitch mouth last night, you forget about that too!" he's holding his temper as he look Clay in the eyes "That little bitch has caused enough damage without any more, are we c _lear?_ "

Clay thinks for a minute before speaking weighing up Sonny's facial expression he nods. He laughs "oh my god... You already knew!"

  
Ray looks up confused. Sonny doesn't answer he's getting the measure of Spenser.  
"Are we clear here Mr Spenser ... I don't want to repeat myself again"

Clay thinks. He smiles and nods "Crystal!"

"Right then let's get on with what we're here for. Work!"

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Ruben meets Mandy at the café. He kisses her cheek as he sits down

"Two meetings so soon" he smiles "What's this about Ms Ellis?" his crystal cut English accent charms her almost immediately. She smiles as the coffees arrives she doesn't speak while she waits for the waitress to leave.

Showing no emotion she asks "Who put the Mexico target package together ?"

He smirks "I have no idea what you are talking about Ms Ellis...I merely handed you a file" he continues to smile at her as he stirs his coffee

"You handed it to me. _BUT_ where did you get it?"

He laughs "Mandy come on you know better than to ask those questions" he shakes his head "You surprise me... I thought better of you"

  
She takes no notice of his flippant attitude "Who Reuben?...I need to know who put it together?"

"As far as I remember it wasn't a target package. You already had your target before I gave you the file" he sips his coffee

She's getting annoyed at is avoidance now " _YES_ , but without that file showing that he'd switched sides we would have gone to the wrong place. We'd have gone to the farm not the villa....based on the original information we had we wouldn't have got any of them! He would have disappeared with ...." She looks around "... _the_ intel"

He puts his coffee cup down "Mandy I don't see the problem here? So you had the right information? Was that not good? Why does it matter where it came from?" he looks at her puzzled "you're very invested in this Mandy, is this something personal?"

She sits looking at him "I'm helping a _friend_ " she sips from her own coffee. They sit silent as he watches her.

"So what happened after Rome? I didn't hear from you?" he smiles wistfully

She bites her lip "Don't change the subject." She looks at him and changes to a more direct tone "Did it come from Lewis's office?" she quits messing around now

He smiles and sits back in his seat  
"You know Mandy, I can neither confirm nor deny anything that you ask"  
  
She leans back in her chair and watches as Reuben finishes his coffee "I merely gave you a file. The fact you went to the right place was down to you. Choosing to execute the mission with the right team... all down to you" he watches her "I'm guessing you recovered some valuable _intel?_ "

She thinks for a moment trying to get a read on his face before answering. She smiles  
"we got what we'd been looking for, and more. Yes" she nods

"That's excellent then. Everyone can be happy the _intel_ is recovered" he smiles "You know I always said you were clever woman, that you'd go far. If you fancy a change of scene I could have a word with my people let them know how good you really are?"

She looks at him and smiles.

"Now, if that's business concluded" his tone softens "how about you let me buy you dinner?" he puts his hand on her hand.  
She mellows and smiles.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**WARNING Sex Scene in this chapter if you don't like that type of thing - Look away now and go find something else to read! :) x**

 

C.J's bored again. She can't keep sitting round doing nothing. She cleaned up the kitchen and picks up the trash. _The bag is heavy_.  
  
She opens the black bag, it's the beer Jason emptied out of the fridge.   
She opens the sack on the floor and carefully takes a bottle out. _Phhewww!_ She studies it  
"God what a waste"   
She goes back to the TV and sits for a while flicking channels but she can't get the bag of beer bottles out of her head, and heads back to the kitchen. She grabs a bag of chips and the bottle "Oh what the hell!" 

  
Davis had sorted her a spare phone and its ringing, she answers   
"Hey, how are you?" Jason's voice,   
  
She smiles that he thought to call her "Yeah I'm good. Bit bored, how long have I gotta stay cooped up here?" 

"Just sit tight I'm working on it"

"Okay!" she sighs

"Look .. I'll be back soon " he tries to reassure her, the sigh reminding him she's bored and frustrated and he knows that not a good thing

She takes the chips and the empty bottle back to the kitchen and stares out of the window.  
 _Oh I feel fine, it was the whiskey that did it last night!_ She convinces herself as she delves in the trash bag and take out another bottle of beer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

She's asleep on the couch when Jason comes back. There are several empty bottles on the floor and the table.

He looks around "Oh!....shit!!!"   
He sighs out loud as he rubs his head then kisses her cheek "Hey!... You awake? "

 _"Hmmmm!..._ Hey, you're back!" she smiles as she wakes

"What's going on here?"

"Oh!Look... don't start, alright!...I'm sorry, okay it was just a couple to help me sleep."

He shakes his head. He's mad. She can tell as she watches him pace back and forwards in front of the TV.  
"C.J, what the hell am I gonna do with you?" he's loud and she squints "Do you need help, like professional help again?"

"No, God No! Really I'm fine!Look, I'll admit it's been stressful, it just helps to relax me but I'm good.... I promise!" she smiles at him "Last night, it won't happen again!"   
She tips her head and looks at him trying to win his affections back then her face drops as she looks up. She's now looking past him at the TV, or more a picture of her father on the screen.

Jason carries on yelling "Ray and Sonny told me what you were like. What you did!" then he realises she's not looking at him "Are you even listening to me?... C.J?!"

"What's that?.... Turn it up!...The thing on the news with my father" she points

"What? .... The thing with with what?" he turns around 

"Oh shit!!" He gulps and realises its news coverage on her Mothers death. With what went on last night it he'd totally lost track about broaching the subject with her and now he doesn't know what to say. "Err mm.... Look, there's something I need to talk to you about!"

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

She's asleep on the bed. "Thanks!" Jason slaps Trent on the arm

"It should help her sleep for a bit" Trent sighs "But I didn't wanna give her too much, not after everything she's been through, I didn't want her to be too out of it. But that'll help get through tonight"  
  


Jason goes through to the living room and sits on the couch. He let's out a huge sigh and puts his head in his hands. He looks up and Ray hands him a beer.  
Sonny looks at Davis. Clay doesn't say a word. They're all gathered in the living room. A heaviness hangs over the room. No one speaks.

Finally, Sonny's the one to break the silence "So what are you going do with her?"

"I don't know?" Jason sighs shaking his head and sipping at his beer  "I really don't know!" 

"You know you can't leave her, not  if we get spun up?" Sonny looks around at everyone "I mean after the way she crashed and burned the other night, this is going to send over the edge"

  
Clay thinks carefully before speaking "Do you think it's time to get Blackburn to make that call? I mean call her Father?"   
Jason glares at him and though Sonny and Ray don't say anything they do think Clay might have a point "I mean he might be able to deal with her, get her some help? It would take some pressure off you."

Jason shakes his head "No! .. No, not yet. She'll hate it if I get him involved. She hasn't forgiven him yet for what he's already done, and I still can't be sure what his involvement is"

"Come on man you have to let that go! He didn't lie to you, she told you that herself!"

"NO! But he must have known she'd been taken from there! What did he do about it? ...Nothing!?"

"I don't know brother, maybe he was dealing with it? We got her back so ... let it go and let Blackburn call him." Clay sighs "For her sake!"  
Clay shakes his head. He thinks Jason is letting emotion cloud his decisions and it's a big mistake "Come on man with all these quick ops Ellis is sending us on, you can't leave it like this?"

Jason can't think "I need some time to work it out"  
  
They all look at each other and drink their beers. They  don't say it but  they all think Jason is making a big  mistake.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Mandy sighs as she waits in the impressive lobby.  
The admiral strides past her in a hurry. She quickly follows behind him trying to keep pace in her high heels. "Admiral Lewis!" she calls out "May I have a word Sir"

He stops and looks at her "You are?"

"Mandy Ellis..." she coughs ".... CIA"

He looks around "I don't have time now, make an appointment!"

"Sir!" she calls as he walks away "With all due respect Sir, you know you won't want an appointment in your diary with me!"

  
He looks around the lobby and nods looking her up and down "Very well...this way!"

They enter a side room and he sits on the desk edge and folds his arms "What can I do for you Ms Ellis?"

"Do you know what was found at the property in Mexico?"

"Mexico?..I have no idea Ms Ellis" he laughs "I've heard nothing about anything _found_ in Mexico. Though I'm trusting any operation went well? And everyone came back safe?"

She stares at him not answering.

"If that's all you came to tell me Ms Ellis...then thank you, but like I said I have a meeting to attend"

She pauses "I need to know ...did you put the lists together?"

"Ms Ellis you will need to be more specific, I deal with a lot of people and lot of lists" he stares blankly at her

"The Compromised personnel and those on the Cartel payroll"

He's silent. "What would make you think I would be involved with 'cartel lists' as you call them?"

"Because you headed up an undercover drugs task force, one your daughter was involved in. It wasn't your name on the list was it! It was hers. The Somalia OP did you you pull that because she'd been compromised?"

Mandy is guessing she has no evidence but it's the best she's put together since she told Jason she would look into it.  
  
He smiles "Ms Ellis this sounds a lot of fantasy and fiction. As you probably well know, mine and my daughter's relationship is highly classified information. So I have no idea what you are talking about" he pauses "If you don't mind I need to get to my meeting."

She has one last chance so she just comes out with her theory. "It put your daughter at risk didn't it? They used her against you, from acting on that list. Someone in your office went rogue and got her on that Nigeria OP with BRAVO as message to you that they still controlled things."   
  
She pauses "That video... when they beat her, that was a message to you! And then they took her from the clinic, didn't they? The intruders at the house,Sir,  were you there? Was that another warning to everyone of consequences?"

The Admiral studies Mandy carefully "Ms Ellis, I've been told from some very trusted people that you are a very clever woman and will go far. .. but be careful Ms Ellis, about having too much curiosity about things" He looks at his watch. "Now if you don't mind, I do have a meeting."

He leaves. She lets out a long sigh. She hasn't pieced it all together. _But I will!_  
The things he didn't say confirms her theories so far.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

She sighs as she wakes up. Jason's stroking her hair "You okay?" She nods as she cuddles up to him and he kisses her head again "I'm sorry I should have told you before."

She sits up and starts kissing him. She needs to get out of her head space for now   
"Jason... just be with me!" she quietly asks him looking him in the eyes. He looks at her and kisses her, he knows what she wants.  
The warmth of her mouth against his as she pulls him towards her and he kisses her neck before pulling her legs so she's sat over his lap, so now he can kiss her breasts. His mouth teasing at the nipple on one and his hand on the other massaging rolling her small button between his thumb and finger, making stiffen and peak.

 _"ahhhwwwhh!_........Jason fuck me!"  
She's getting turned on now and shifts position on the bed opening her legs, showing him what she wants, willing him to take her.  
She pulls her vest over her head and throws it to the side of the bed as he continues to kiss her all over.  
Kissing all her soft delicate skin across her chest and down her stomach to the edge of her warmth where he rubs his hand. She's wet and he circles his fingers on her clit while sitting himself between her legs watching as she plays with nipples teasing him. The spark of sex in her eyes willing him hard.

" _Mmmmm!_ " she's closes her eyes and sighs. " _Jason._.. I want you.. _please , now_!" She breathlessly begs him again.   
But he's ready to tease her more and he gently strokes at the wet softness between her legs, his fingers gently probing but it's not enough, its not satisfying her, she wants _him_ , his firm thickness, she wants that inside her not this.  
She wants his power and strength pounding her. She wants to lose all control and surrender to him "Jason!!! ... _Please!_ "  
She smiles and bites her lip as he pushes he fingers back and forward reaching in deep looking to find that spot inside.   
He brings her hand down placing it over her bud, willing her to touch herself, to bring her own pleasure   
"Oh GOD!!!" she shakes her head frustrated  "No! ... Please, I want you!" she doesn't want all the teasing today all she just wants is him fucking her hard. 

He kisses at her lips and she's all over those kisses with her mouth and tongue. She doesn't want to feel or think about anything except having sex with him.   
He can see and feel that want, that need for him and if he's going to fuck her hard, then its going to be hard. "Turn over!" 

She smiles as she gets herself positioned on her hands and knees. Her ass in the air, back arched as he runs his fingers in her wet, checking she's ready for what he's going to give her.   
He teases at her entrance running his swollen tip through her wet, touching her twitching clit with it. Him doing that brings her to a balanced peak, but she won't give in because that's not what she wants, not yet. "Jason for god sake....Just fuck me!!" 

She's impatient now as she grips at the covers her face planted in the soft pillow ready for that first thrust and as he pushes in slow and deep she can feel a tension knot in her stomach   
"Oh god yesssss!"   
Her insides stretch taking all of him as he pushes in so deep, leaning over her ass cheeks grabbing at her breast. He's not gentle now. Now she's going to feel all of his strength but he's not worried because he's done this before and she loves it. 

All his weight and force is now pushing back and forward inside her.   
Deep, full to the hilt thrusts. His sack bursting wanting to release with every slap against her flesh.   
He using such force now shes having problems staying on her knees using all her strength to force her hips back against him. "Oh god!! Yesssss! Oh yes Jason.. harder!"  
She puts her hand down and finds her swollen bud its longing to be touched  and as she plays with it she can feel the vibrations of her orgasm starting to build and there it is as its peak. 

He can feel it he can feel it, the tension in her muscles, in her back arc, her stomach tensing, her breast so pert "I'm gonna come!" she breathlessly pants letting him know.  
He nods. He's having to concentrate now, slowing his pace so that he doesn't peak before her and spoil her moment but its too late, that last breathless whisper from her lips sends him over the point of no return.   
She can feel what's happened as the wet fills between her legs down her thighs while he continues to pump with all the energy he has left.   
She closes her eyes and concentrates now, only one thing in her mind until, there it is, a crashing wave of electric pulses. Her hips buck, legs shake as he withdraws, sitting back on his heels watching her, kneading her ass cheeks as he watches her come against her own hand. _Fuck that's sexy! She's sexy. This is what I missed._  
  
  


They lay there on the bed in breathless silence for a while. "You alright?" he frowns at her "You're quiet?"

She nods "Yeah I'm fine... don't worry!" she smiles and then curls herself up in his arms. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

  
His phone goes

"SHIT! Not again!" He opens his eyes and sighs.  
He watches her still sleeping as he gets dressed. He leaves the bedroom "Now what the Hell am I gonna do?" he thinks then he calls Ray

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

******Warning time again! you know if you not into this sort of stuff then ....... don't look !**

 

Naima's shouting at Ray. The little one's crying. Ray's trying with no success to settle him. "Naima I wouldn't ask you know that but .... look Jason's in a fix!" he pleads "Please... Naima this _one_ time? It's the last time.... I promise! I'll get Jason to sort it" he keeps looking at her praying she will give in "Just keep an eye, that's all he's asking?"

"NO! ... _NO Ray!!_ I told you... NEVER again!"

"Naima look I've gotta go. I'm begging you please just say you'll swing by. keep an eye on her. Make sure she's not drinking! Look, you don't have to stay there if you don't want....just keep an eye?"

Jason knocks on the door. "Hey!"  
  
Ray rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He hands the little one to Jason "I need to get my stuff"

Naima looks at Jason and his face "NO!... _NO!_ Jason I already told Ray!! _PLEASE_ don't ask me this again!"

He hands the child back to her. He has to try anything to bring her round "I thought that was what BRAVO was about?" he said he gulps before he says it "You know Alana would have done it! Sure she'd have hated it too but she would've done it" He lies there is no way in Hell Alana would have done what he's asking!

Naima is even more fuming _**"** DON'T! **"**_ she seethes "Don't you dare use that on me _NO!._.. Jesus Jason I can't believe you would bring her name into this where that..." she pauses "...where that tramp is concerned"

"Sorry but I'm begging you, for me? Just so I can be sure she's okay while we are gone, we shouldn't be more than a couple of days based on the others of these. She's just not in a good place at the moment after finding out about her Mothers murder"

Naima looks up shaking her head and closes her eyes "Oh My GOD I hate you so much for doing this" tears prick her eyes "FINE! But This is the _LAST TIME!_ Do you understand...NEVER Again!!"  
She shuts her eyes she can't believe she's saying this " I'll keep an eye but that's all. Don't ever ever ask me again" She's raging with Jason but she sighs trying to let her tension go as she doesn't want Ray to leave on an argument.  "Kiss the children" she says to Ray "Now me" she points.  
  
He sighs and smiles as he kisses Naima on the Head "We good?" She nods "Thank you! I love you so much you know that"

"You know I want that decorating done when you get back.... Both of you!" she looks at Jason and Ray they look at each other and smile.

"Sure no problem" says Jason he smiles and kisses Naima on the top of her head "As soon as we get back,it's done!"   
Jason leaves the keys to the house. He doesn't speak just nods to Naima who looks away.  
They leave and she sighs so hard. She's knotted up inside " _Grrrrrraaaahh!_ " She screams as she throws the keys at the door.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

C.J comes around to the sound of the TV and children "What the fuck?!" she listens for a while then gets up. She's only wearing her vest and panties and heads out the bedroom door.   
There on the floor are two small children coloring.

"What the ..." she's confused. Then she hears the sounds of dishes in the kitchen and goes through. Naima turns from the sink to look at her. "Oh Shit!!"C.J shakes her head and lets out a long sigh.

The two women don't speak . Naima sighs to keep herself "Keep Calm!"

C.J closes the bathroom door and slides down to the floor and puts her head in her hands letting out another huge sigh "Shit!... Fuck!... Fuck!!!! That's all I need!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Nearly 40 hrs have passed. Naima's phone goes and she looks at the text  
"It's Ray... they're back!" she sighs "Come on kid's time to get your things we can go home"   
C.J's half asleep on the couch she sits up and looks at Naima "I said that was Ray.. they're back!" She gathers the kids ready to leave.

 

C.J rubs her head "Thank god!That was too stressful"   
She watches as Naima drives away then she lays back on the couch and sighs while thinking about things.  
She goes to the kitchen and puts the trash out the back door.   
There by the garbage bin is the black bag with the rest of the beers Jason threw out.  She brings it in "Fuck it!"  
  


o- **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jason gets back later that evening.  
  
It's all quiet C.J's asleep on the couch, the TV is blaring sound as he turns it down and creeps through to put his bag down. As he does so he kicks the box by the couch, it rattles.  
He looks down "Oh Shit!!.. not again! Fuck!" he sees what's in it. It's full of empty beer bottles "Where the hell did she get those?"  
He lifts his hat and rubs his head. "WAKE UP! C.J ..Wake up!"  
  


She comes around. "Hey .. finally you're back.. Ray text Naima hours ago" she smiles

"Yeah sorry we got caught up in de brief .. took longer than expected"

"Never mind you're back now" she smiles and puts her hands to his face.

He pushes her back his expression is cold and blank.She stands looking at him "Hey you okay? everyone's back okay?" she frowns as she puts her arms round his neck and tries to kiss him "I missed you!"

He nods but is still cool with her taking her arms from round his neck "Looks like it!"

"Oh that! It'ss fine don't worry about,really, I'm fine." She smiles "Jason it's just a couple of beers to relax. What with everything..... you know how it is!" she shrugs it off

"Yeah, I know"

"Yeah I know! What does that mean?... Are you pissed with me? Oh, come on Jason!" she pleads with her eyes "Where's the harm? I mean it's not like you don't do it right, like now you get back you have a drink to unwind"

"A drink C.J not that!" pointing at the box with the bottles

She sighs "Oh so what ...I'm bored!" she shrugs "Its okay for you. You don't have to sit here waiting. You've still got the thrill of it all. The action. The danger. What have I got the fuckin' TV?" she says throwing the remote at the wall.

"C.J!!!" He shakes his head "I can't believe you did this again!" 

She shrugs and playfully smiles "Hey, forget about the beer come here" she says kissing him but he doesn't respond. She starts to tug at his pants. "STOP!" he pushes her back

"Stop?!" She sneers at his rejection "Come on, you don't mean that?" she smiles again

"Not this time okay!" He's really pissed with her "You're not getting round me this time,... You need some help!"

She shakes her head "I'm fine. I promise! Jason, I am.. look I'm fine!"   
She can see he's not budging " Oh come on, look  if you're that bothered then No more, okay? ....I swear! When you're not here I'll do as you say, alright?" She holds her hands up

"Not good enough C.J" he sighs "This is not happening. This is _DONE_ do you understand me?"

She's starts to get angry with his attitude towards her "What? Jesus Jason, what do you want from me? What you want me to be perfect cos you know I'm not that! Oh I get it... you want me to be Alana! Tow the line, behave like she would!" She shakes her head "Not gonna happen"

He slaps her hard across the cheek "I can't believe you just said that!"

"FUCK!!!....What the fuck Jason?!! What the hell was that about?"

He closes his eyes "Christ! Look, I'm sorry.... I shouldn't have done that, but Jeez you have to push it" he shakes his head "C.J you,  you've given me no choice here. This,us .. this is done!"

"No choice in what, what does that mean?"

He rubs his head with his hands. Suddenly his tiredness catches up with him and he sits on the arm of the couch "I'm gonna let Eric make his call tomorrow. He's been on at me and he's right, it's time!....I ... I can't deal with you, not like this" he shakes his head   
"Jeez.. I can't believe I'm saying that! But the teams right, maybe only your Father can make you see sense now or get you the help you need.I don't know"  
  
She grinds her teeth and she's pissed at him now " _Why?_ Why are you gonna involve him? Jesus! I'm not a naughty child you just hand back!" she shakes her head "That's not happening, I'm not going back there, I won't do rehab again..I can't!"  
She swallows hard wondering how to change his mind "Jason, Jason we're fine" she softens her tone trying to bring him round "It's just a blip.I'll stop... I promise! Really come on please!" she touches his arm and puts her hand to his cheek "Don't let him send me back there!" 

He gets up and gets his keys "Just sleep it off... I'll be back later"

"Where are you going? ... Jason come Back!  Don't you walk out on me!" she screams as Jason closes the door "Fuck you!!! You know your trouble Jason... you're no fun anymore! _Arrrgghhhhh!_ " she screams at him and throws the bottle that's on the table in the direction he left then slumps back on the couch. "Fuck!" she rubs her head with her hand.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Clay's just getting in the shower. He needs it. These quick-fire missions are getting tiring now _  
I'll be glad when this list is completed._ He looks up as there's a knock on the door _Damn who's that at this time?_  
He gets a towel and wraps round his naked waist "Coming hold on!"  
He opens the door. "C.J?!!" He looks at her confused "What the hell are you doing here?"

She looks him up and down just wrapped in the towel. She smiles and holds up a bottle of wine. "Surprise!... I thought you might like some company?" she tips her head and smiles.

He looks down the corridor. "What are you doing here?...Where's Jason?" He looks at her "CJ, have you been drinking?" he frowns

"Maybe... oh not much!... Don't worry" she smiles again "You gonna let me in?"

"C.J you being here, this is not a good idea"

She shrugs "What can I say I was bored!"

He smiles "Maybe so but this is wrong! You need to go!"

She looks him up a down seeing him there in that small towel covering what she knows is under it she puts her hand on his chest. "Seriously you want me to go?" She unzips the front of her hoodie slightly. He can see she only has a black lace bra on underneath.   
  
He thinks for a minute "This is wrong!" In fact this is everything Sonny and Ray warned him about. Warned him not to do. He sighs. "I'm sorry, you need to leave" he can't believe he actually said that.

She bites her lip and nods her head thinking "You sure?" she pauses "You sure you don't want just one glass of wine as friends? Friends can have a drink together, right?"

"NO! I'm sure! You _NEED_ to go...it's for the best... for both of us!"

"Okay!... Fine!" now she pissed. She's not use to being rejected and that's twice tonight, so it stings. She huffs "What is it with you guys lately you've lost all your fun" she shakes her head and turns to leave "Fine I'm gone!"  
  


Clay closes the door. He stands behind the closed door with his head leaning on it. He shakes his head telling himself over and over that it was for the best him telling her to go.  
  
She makes a couple of steps down the corridor before turning to look at the closed door. She sighs "Shit!" Then just as she's about to leave she hears the click of the latch and the door opens a couple of inches. She smiles.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Clay's in the shower while she finds two glasses and pours the wine. He comes out drying his hair and she hands him a glass "Friends!"

He nervously toasts "Friends!" he raises his glass "You know this really.... really is not a good idea" His head is now screaming for him to tell her to go unfortunately the hard in his groin is telling him something else. _What the fuck are you doing Clay?_ He can hear Ray and Sonny shouting at him.  
He puts the glass down and rubs the sweat off his face with the towel. "If Jason finds out you're here!"

"Don't worry so much!" she smiles "He's not going to." she bites her lip then drinks some more wine ""Soooooo" she smiles "we good?" She tips her head to look at him flirting.

He nods. She drinks her wine and tops up what she's drunk already. "Steady! You've already been drinking!"

"Not you as well!... Jeez!" she scowls at Clay she puts on this imaginary voice copying his words "C.J slow down, CJ stop!... C.J too much... blah blah! _"_ she screws up her face and takes another big drink from the glass.

Clay frowns "Have you and Jason had words?"

She shrugs and laughs. She looks blankly at him and sighs."You know he's gonna call my father tomorrow.. like I'm some naughty child!" she smirks and sighs again "Ce le vie! Who cares! Tomorrows tomorrow, right. Tonight we do what we want!" she raises her glass before taking another big swig of the wine. She licks and bites her bottom lip teasing him as she steps forward to be nearer unzipping her hoodie and taking it off.

"Look I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean, you're with Jason now! You made your choice. I'm sorry but this can't happen"

She shrugs sand shakes her head "What you don't want me? "

"CJ,it's not that! You know that's not true, but you made a choice!"

"But what if I chose wrong?.... What if it's you I want...you I need?"

"You're only saying this cos you've been drinking, it'll seem different tomorrow!"

She shakes her head and slumps down on the couch "God I'm so confused" she closes her eyes. "How can you want two people so much" She puts her hand across her mouth to stifle her cry. Her head's a mess and she's so tired.

He shakes and scratches his head "You know I want you so much, but it can't be. You know that Jason will never allow it." He looks at her "Please don't ask me to choose Bravo or you. Because that's what you'd be doing"

She gets herself together. "I'd never make either of you choose that. Never!"

She knocks the last of the wine back and stands the empty glass in front of the TV. Getting up she goes straight over to him and starts kissing him. He tries to push her back, but she keeps trying and he eventually he gives in to her persuasion.

Picking her up he carries her to the bedroom and lies her down. Rubbing his hands over her lace bra. "Oh God!  _hhuuhhh!_ Do you know how bad I want you?" he's frantic to take her now.

"Then have me!" she smiles.  
  
With those words he unzips her pants and pulls her combats off wriggling her out of her lace panties. Then he's on top her. Her hand takes hold of him guiding his hard into her as he pushes weight against her waiting want.  
She breaths deep in anticipation. Arching her back and pushing her hips to him, reaching. His hands all over her body now, kissing her neck. He wants all that she's offering. He's so turned on now there will be no stopping this happening.  
They're kissing and can't get enough of each other, they really can't stop. "You sure you want to do this?" he looks at her wondering hoping in some ways she stops him but also hoping she doesn't.    
She breathless with pleasure nodding "Yeah I want this!" 

"Okay!" he smiles the whole thought of taking her again after all this time sends a surge of adrenaline down his body. Remembering what she likes he turns her over on her front facing down and undoes her bra.  He runs his hands down her back to the top of her smooth butt cheek his hand dipping between her legs, his other griping round her stomach holding her in place then he takes all of his readiness and pushes it in hard. 

" _Mmmm!!!_ " She groans she'd forgotten just how much his width filled that it gave a delicious pain as she got accustomed to him "Oh fuck!! Ahhhhh!" she closes her eyes fantasizing about what's coming. As he steadies himself and her he can feel her slight resistance till he gains full entry  pushing in slow gradual moves. Feeling all of her. Pulling her back her ass cheeks up against his hips   
"awwww!" She sucks in air "Huhhhhh! Oh Clay don't stop!" He has no intention there is only one thing on his mind now as he holds her head down as takes her from behind with every bit of energy he has.   
He knows she loves this, him having control over her. The power is more intense in this position. All he's concentrating on now is himself and his satisfaction nothing else has his attention as she grips at the covers bracing herself against his force.   
She breaths deep at each move of his. it's still enough to turn her on his hand bracing himself against her cheeks before using putting his fingers between her thighs giving the required stimulation to her clit bringing her to a peak as pounds himself into her. 

She loses herself in her head thinking only about having no control. It's him taking her that she loves so much. Giving up her normal self control. She comes and is ready to collapse then that signals him for his moment. He beat her with his his whole being now fast and furious, hard pulling her hair! Ahhhhhh! She struggles to steady herself but she does then there it is he pulls out and lets the wave of wet cum spray on her back "Ohhhh Fuck!.....Jeez CJ I forgot how good that was!"  
His strong arms steady them both till they collapse in a sweaty, wet heap on the bed. He wipes her back with the towel he had wrapped round him from the shower. Cleaning the mess he made of her, before he lays beside her, taking his weight off and running his fingers down her butt then tracing along the lines of her curves.   
She shivers now sensitive to his touch " _Mmmmmmm!_ " she sighs her face red flushed with fulfillment "God that was good" She's breathless. It definitely satisfied her want and she hopes his!

Turning over she lays her head back closing her eyes. He's kissing her chest and stomach before turning to her lips to her now sensitive breast. Kissing his thanks on them until they lay wrapped in each other, drifting in and out of sleep.

He opens his eyes looking at the ceiling and rubbing his head now the reality dawns on him "What the hell have I done?" he sighs the heavy smell of sex and sweat in the air still. 

She senses his problem "Hey...don't worry!" she kisses him "Clay... I said don't worry" she looks at him "It's gonna be okay!" she smiles.

He hides his feelings behind his smile and sighs. "I think I need another shower!" 

"Come on then!" she smiles as she sits up .   
The water adds the tingle as they wash each other. She looks him deep in the eyes "You want more!" she feels a flicker of hard flinch as she gently takes him in her hand massaging the soap around him, pulling and tugging gently till he's solid again. She lets the clean water rinse her from him before she sinks to her knees, the warm water running down her hair and back while she wraps her mouth around him. He steadies himself between the wall and shower screen. "Oh fuck!!!!" he closes his eyes while she now brings him to peak with her mouth the warm of her tongue on his length combined with the cascade of water that dilutes the taste of him. 

Finally as it's really late and they're both exhausted and they fall asleep on the bed. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Jason's pissed she hasn't come back. He's mad with himself that he left. _Shit!! I shouldn't have left!_ a

And now she's not even answering her phone "Christ where the hell is she?" He's so tired from the spin ups he can't think about her anymore and as he sits by himself on the couch he  eventually falls asleep where he sits.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

It's Morning and she's still not back. He's hardly slept well. He really wishes he hadn't said anything to her.  _I pushed her too far!_  
He looks at his watch he has to be at meeting with Eric and Mandy in an hour.

As he gets changed he calls Sonny "Hey look, C.J hasn't come back last night, we had a few words! Could you err mm ...drop by this morning, a bit later to check on her, see if she's back. I have to be at a meeting"

Sonny frowns "Yeah sure thing Boss!" It's not something he really wants to do but he will 

"Sonny, tell her I'm sorry! ...and I'll sort it when I get back!"

"Okay, will do! Hey Jason.. ..she'll be fine! You know her, probably just sleeping it off somewhere"

"Yeah that's what worries me, Sonny!"  
  


Sonny looks at Davis. Lisa pulls a face "Where do you think she is?"

"Who knows with her any where's possible. Probably crashed out drunk somewhere!" he sighs "Looks like we have to make a detour when we leave."

She smiles "Yeah but we have some time before we have to go! Can you think of anything to do?"

" _Hmmmmm!_ Now Davis there is an offer" he leans in and kisses her

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Clay's getting dressed.

She's still laid naked, watching him. She smiles and crawls to the end of the bed where she sits up on her knees in front of him. They start kissing again.   
"Look I have to go to work" He smiles and runs his hands down her hair, down her back and on to her butt.

She smiles. "Not yet" She gives him this look.  
  
He starts kissing her and lays her back on the bed. "This is sooo tempting but really... I have to go!"

"Come here!" she smiles as she lays back putting her knees up and opening her legs, he looks at her laid there willing him to her, before he unzips his pants dropping them back on the floor then climbs back on the bed between them. He closes his eyes and gives in "You are so bad!"

"I know!" She gives this devilish grin "But fun, right?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**   
  


He's doing his combats up. " _aww_! You're such a spoilsport"

"I have to go, I'm getting late" she shrugs "C.J this...this has to stop! This is bad" he smiles

She turns on her side laying there naked "But like I said... fun!" she smiles

He shakes his head and smiles. "Oh god so much fun but ... so bad!" he kisses her "Right!....I'm gone! You can stay, but click the lock if you leave, alright?"

  
He's gone and she goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she opens the cupboard to take a glass she notices there on the shelf is a small brown pot with her name on. She picks it up examining the contents of the bottle of painkillers. One  that she had here from before she left, when she was recovering.  
She shakes them _hmmmm! a new one! Wonder why they're still here?_   
She sighs and smiles before she puts them in her hoodie jacket pocket and gets  her glass of water, standing in the kitchen thinking about what's gone on.   
  
The reality now hitting home. "Shit!" she rubs her head. She needs to speak to Jason. There's things she needs to tell him. But then after last night how can she do that? Would he even listen?  
  
God knows but she does know she's now complicated this whole mess further. But last night she just needed to be with someone because she didn't want to be on her own.  
  
Clay's untouched glass of wine stands on the counter with the rest of the bottle they didn't drink. She picks it up and takes a sniff before drinking it down in one. _  
 should NOT be doing this! S_he tells herself as she pours the rest into the glass and takes it to the couch where she turns the TV on.  
Laying back she lets out a big sigh "What the hell am I going to do to fix this?" her heads in her hands. She can't think straight "What a fuckin' mess!" She rubs her hands through her hair and ties it back.   
She doesn't want to give up either of them  but if she's honest  __  
Jason has gotten so moody and Clay is much more fun. I need to sort this once and for all!  
There are other complications she's gonna have to deal with as well. Things she needed to talk to Jason about but didn't get the chance.  
She sighs while she drinks the wine for now she doesn't want to think about it any more.   
"I just need some sleep!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Sonny and Davis get to Jason's house. They knock "No answer!" They have a quick look in the window, but it appears she's still not back.

"So where would she have gone?" Davis asks Sonny "The bar?"

Sonny shakes his head thinking. He lifts his hat and rubs his head Sighing. "Oh GODDAMMIT!"

Davis looks at him "What?"

"I think I might know where she might be! I damn well hope not!" he slaps his palm on the car roof.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

They hurry along the corridor to Clay's apartment.   
"If she's here, I don't know what I'm gonna do to her" he looks at Davis "and him! Hell I told him to stay the god damn hell away from her. But no... that damn itch in his pants! It's gonna cost him if he's not careful!"

Davis gulps she hopes to god Sonny's wrong and she's not here. They knock no answer. Davis sighs "That's a good sign. She's not here?"

Sonny knocks again and tries the handle the door is on the latch and opens. He opens it up putting his head slowly round "Oh Shit!!!!"  he turns to Davis "Call 911!"

He opens the door to C.J lying on the couch her arm is draped off the edge. She has her eyes closed. The empty brown medication bottle is on the floor with the lid off and the empty wine bottle fallen off the small table

Davis pushes the door "Oh... dear god!" she rushes in and starts to feel for a pulse.

Sonny takes his hat off and rubs his head " You God-damn!...stupid bitch"

 

 

 


	17. I'm Sorry

Ray runs down the corridor to the commander's office and bangs on the door.

"COME!"  Blackburn shouts.  
  
Mandy, Jason and Blackburn are sitting at the desk. Ray opens the door and looks at them all, a blank expression  on his face.

"Ray?! What can we do for you?" Blackburn frowns 

He doesn't say a word for a moment as Jason turns to look at him looking puzzled "Ray, what's up?"

"You need to come... now!"   
They all glance still puzzled at each other but by the looks on Ray's face it's serious. Jason pushes his chair back and leaves. 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay's getting changed in his cage. He's sorting some of his clothes

It all seems pretty quiet as he looks around. No one's here yet and he's puzzled, he thought he was one who was late. _Still that's good_! he thinks smiling to himself  _At least I'm not getting in trouble!_

He smiles some more thinking to himself about last night, and this morning with C.J _S  
he's such a bad influence!_  
He closes his eyes thinking about her body on his. She might be that bit older than him, but you'd never know. Even the thoughts of her make him smile then as he sits down he lets out a deep  sigh. He rubs his face, leaning his head back closing his eyes  _What the fuck am I going to do about her?_

  
Trent comes in and closes the door.

"Hey man!" Clay looks up at Trent and nods but Trent just gulps and has this blank expression. He pauses for a moment and doesn't speak

"Hey, where the hell is everyone? I was running late, did I miss something?"

"Clay …." Trent pauses "I'm sorry.... I got some bad news!"

Clay looks puzzled and frowns "Sorry, sorry for what?" He looks at Trent's face trying to get a read on whats happening "Trent, what is it?"

"It's not good ... " Trent shakes his head "... you need to come now"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay's heads spinning as he runs up the stairs to his apartment.  
His breathing is deep as he tries to keep himself calm, striding  along the corridor until he reaches his door, it's slightly ajar and he pushes it open.

He looks round the room trying to get an idea of the situation. Tubes and packets from medical equipment are on the floor and a black zip hoodie top.

Ray has his hands in his pockets and is kicking a piece of paper around the floor between his feet. Sonny has his head in his arms leaning on the wall. Davis is standing beside him and Jason is sat in the bedroom on the messed-up bed. The messed-up bed just as they left it this morning.

Clay looks at them all. They look back and don't say a word. He can't breathe his head is spinning "No!... No! No!"  
  
His chest tightens and he can't breathe. No one speaks they're all trying to deal with enormity of the situation. He bends down to take a minute, then he squats down. He feels sick and dizzy his mind racing.

 _No! She was fine when I left!... She was happy, she was smiling .. Oh my god.... she was flirting and willing me back to bed!_  
He doesn't say it out loud but his mind races about _Why! Why has this happened!_ He rubs his head trying to make sense

Ray looks at Davis and Sonny they all exchange silent glances.  
Jason looks up from the bedroom and is suddenly aware of Spenser. He glares at him from the bedroom and Spenser just shakes his head.

Then Jason's up and on his feet and then he's pinning him to the wall "WHY!? ...Why was she here? Tell me!! I said TELL ME! What the hell were you doing?"  


Ray steps in "Jason man cool it!" he tries to push him back "JASON!" he grabs his arm and they tussle and Ray lets him go.

Jason's not listening he's in his own zone. He smacks Clay round the side of the head and Clay just takes it.   
He keeps hitting and hitting but Clay doesn't react back he just puts his arms up to defend himself and squats down to the blows. Some reason he thinks he deserves it. He can't clear his head to think.

Ray and sonny pull Jason off it, takes all of their strength to sit him down s"Cool It man! This isn't doing anyone any good!"  
  
Sonny pushes Spenser back "I told you no good would come of this! Why they hell can't you listen!"

"What?" Clay is lost for words "You're blaming me? Blaming me for this?" he looks around the room "This isn't my fault! He....he was the one she argued with!"

Jason can't get a grip on his emotions " _YOU_!...You messed with her head. You confused her!"

"ME?" Clay fights back "You were the one messed her up, leaving her when she needed you last night! But then that's nothing new is it! You messing her up, you did that before when wouldn't give her a chance, every time she messes up you never listen to her!"   
And then, even though it kills him to say it "You don't get it do ya?" he takes a breath "She loved you! but all you did was blame her for things, never gave her a chance!"

Ray panics he thinks Clay's going to say too much and as Jason steps forward again Sonny pushes him back "JASON cool it, man!"   
The two men stare at each other. As they stand there in this stare off there's a collective bleeping of phones

"Shit!" Sonny rubs his head as he looks at the message then he looks to the sky "Great just what we need right now!"

Something clicks in with Jason and he becomes totally unemotional, taking a deep breath he looks at them all "Okay lets pack this up and go!"

Everyone looks at him. Ray is quiet and calm "Jason.. you can't be serious man? Jace you need to take a minute... you need to call Blackburn tell him we not on for any ops!"

" I _SAID_ let's go, Ray!"

Ray shakes his head and shrugs at Sonny who in turn looks at Davis   
"Okay you heard the man!...Lets pack it up and do some work!"

"Suits me just fine all this emotional stuff is hard work" Sonny looks at Davis as they turn to leave

As they get to the door Jason grabs Clay by the collar and pushes him back " _NOT YOU!"_ he's still angry "You're off the team on this one!"

"What?" Clay frowns confused "Why? What you want me to sit here, and wait?"

"I don't care!" Jason comes back in his face "All I want you away from me... that's all I care!"

"JASON!.... Jason, come on man. Please, don't do this!" 

Ray shakes his head but he tries "Jason man come on, the kid needs to do something?!" he tries "You can't just leave him here?" 

"I said he sits it out Ray! His heads not gonna be in it , that's no good to me or this team!"

"Jason, come on brother! He'll be fine!... You can't leave him here doing nothing?"  
  
Jason turns round and comes back at Ray he goes eye to eye "Watch me!"

 

Ray sighs and looks at Clay. He shrugs "Sorry man!" he looks at him "I tried ... look it won't do no harm if you sit this out. Probably for the best, after everything you do need time to get your head right!"

" _BEST!?_ Best for who? And what about him?" he points "Ray, is his head right?"

"Leave it man" Ray puts his hand on his chest and shakes his head sighing "He'll come around. Just give it some time" Ray sighs. He says it but he's not actually sure that Jason will come around. 

 

As the apartment goes quiet Clay drops to the arm of the chair. He has her hoodie in his hands. He can't get his head round what's happened.  
He stands up again putting his hand behind his head as he paces, his eyes fill with tears. He just can't make any sense of it. 

o-o-o-o -o-o-o

He's still sitting on the bed hours later staring out of the window. He's heard from no one. Well there's no one to hear from they are all gone. _They must be up in the air by now!_

He goes to the bathroom and washes his face and as he comes out he notices the room. The floor is in chaos with things, medical packets and papers.   
He starts to pick them all up including the brown empty medication bottle. He stands turning it over and over in his hand "Shit!"

He rubs his forehead trying to make sense of what to do next "I need a drink" he grabs his jacket and heads out pulling the door behind him.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o o

 

He's been at the bar drinking and it's gone from day to night and back to day now. He's a mess and he's not slept and hardly eaten, let alone washed.

He sits there checking old text messages from when they first got together. Smiling at the comfort and craziness of them. He laughs to himself at the ones telling him what she was going to do to him next times she sees him.

"Hey man" the bartender says "Isn't it time you went home?"

He looks at the time on his phone. They're still not back yet.  
"Yeah... you're right!" He necks the last tequila shot sitting beside his empty beer bottle. He's lost count of them now.

He starts to cry and he puts his hand to his eyes. _I need to get out of here!_  
  


He staggers outside and leans against the wall. He starts sobbing uncontrollably the pain is too much that he can't breathe. "What the hell am I going to do now?" he cries out wondering if Jason would let him back on the team. He's shaking his head nothing makes sense anymore.  
  
He squats down with his back against the wall, trying to catch his breath, trying to calm himself. His chest hurts with a pain he can't describe.   
He puts his head in his hands listening as his phone bleeps with a text. He registers the sound but doesn't look at it, trying so hard to hold back his tears.   
Closing his eyes pushing back against the wall he gulps and takes in one big breath trying to get a grip on the pain.  
He wipes the tears from his face and leans his head back on the wall putting his hands on the side of his head.

The text reminder bleeps again. He pulls the phone out of his pocket checking the text. A frown comes over his head as he reads.   
"I'm so Sorry x"

 


	18. Ray's Secret

Clay stares at the screen. He checks the message again date & time. It was sent just now. He looks around trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"What the hell!"   
He's confused. He rubs his head and thinks. He starts to type a repy "C.J? Where are you? I need to see you!"   
He hovers over the send button then deletes it. He thinks, again, for a minute then just types "C.J x"

Nothing comes back no reply. He holds the phone to his chin and thinks. He needs to go back and get cleaned up!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Back at his apartment he checks the text several times again.

He thinks back about the scene here when it happened.  _What did everyone say?_

He has to think hard about it, shaking his head going through it all moment by moment. He's so tired he can't think straight can't think it through  
 _But no one actually said she was dead.... I just assumed!_  
  
He rubs his head with his hands and lays back on the bed trying to make some sort of sense. He's so exhausted that before he knows it he's fallen asleep with his phone still in his hand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He wakes gurgling and choking to water being poured in his mouth "Oh my god!" he starts to fight it _  
What's happening? Where is he?_

He opens his eyes. Sonny's stood over him pouring a large bottle of water in his mouth. "Ya know I did think about strapping you down and doing it for real, but... that's highly illegal and frowned upon!" Sonny laughs. "Wake the hell up! I need breakfast"

Clay shakes his head and pushes Sonny's hand away "You're back! How long have I been asleep?"

"I have no idea. I found you like this when I got here. Door was open, I let myself in"

"Where is she?"

Sonny looks confused "She who?" he frowns before sighing "Oh her! I have no idea? You remember what happen right? You are sober?"

"Where did they take her?"

Sonny shrugs "Who knows! I don't know what happened after they took her from here"   
He thinks for a minute "But you can bet she's somewhere nice and exclusive" he smiles "Five star, and bet unlike me she's got breakfast for sure. Plus I'll bet she has a nice stash of  happy pills by now!"

"You think she made it? " Clay looks at him wiping the water off his face

"I don't know! What happened it was touch and go there for a while. Davis and me did CPR till they arrived but after they took her...." he shrugs "...who knows! She was still hanging in there when they left. Hopefully but that's all I know"   
He looks at Clay sitting there thinking "All I do know is that you need to leave it alone now!" Sonny tries to get his attention he snaps his fingers "Do you hear me? For your own sake.... and hers"

"I need to see her!"

"NO! ....You NEED to STOP this, you hear me!"   
He sees Clay looking at him "Jeez I sound like a broken record keep repeating and you're not listening."  
He takes a sharp intake of breath "Look man, you need to accept there might be a chance they didn't bring her round, she was in pretty bad way" he shrugs "Guess we might never know unless they want us too!"

"No....she's okay!"

"Man I know that's wishful thinking but you don't know that for sure. Look, even with Miss Mandy's clearance she couldn't find out, and she tried. So there no way in hell they gonna tell you that's for sure!"

He pauses "I know because I got a text!"

"A text!" Sonny laughs disbelievingly "Well dang me..... Miss Mandy gonna be pissed. All that sophisticated equipment the CIA have and you get classified info by text!"   
He laughs "So, what did this text say?" Sonny shakes his head he doesn't believe him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Clay you sure you're even sober? Did you fall hit your head or something while we were gone." he shakes his head   
"Okay look you need to let this go, you understand me! Lord how many times!!.... You think you love her, Yes? Then you let her be! She needs help and not help you or any of us can give her"   
  
Sonny frowns "Come on get yourself up I need that breakfast!" Sonny pulls him up off the bed "But you need shower first. You stink worse than me!"

Clay smiles but his mind is elsewhere.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Mandy's briefing them on the next op. They haven't got the Green light yet so it's just going over the details but they getting near to completing her list.

They all sigh they getting tired now. Jason's in a world of his own. The tiredness and thinking about C.J. He sighs

"You okay man?" Ray frowns watching him.

"Yeah sure!"

Ray sees his thoughts are far from this room "You have to let it go brother. Just think she getting the help she needs now"

"Yeah I know Ray ..Just can't help thinking I wasn't there for her. Didn't see where she was at! That she needed help!"   
He looks at Ray frowning " After everything that happened I should've seen it. ...I mean no one could coped with all that she went through and be okay. I just put more pressure on her" he shakes his head

"Hey man you weren't to know" he puts his hand Jason's shoulder "She's was always pushing it to the wire. You know that as well as me" he sighs "Just thank god Sonny got to her in time and hopefully she'll be okay!"

Jason sighs "Only thing I can do now is keep her safe, even if that means staying away." He nods to himself Looking at Spenser he takes deep breath in "He's gonna be harder to sort!"

Ray nods "Yeah! Are you gonna let him back on the team now?"

"Not yet! I'm gonna push his buttons a bit first. Just keep him busy,Ray!"

"Jason maybe it would be better if you let him back, keep his mind focused? You sure you doing this for the right reasons Brother and not just punishing him!"

He looks over "Like I say just keep him busy!"

Ray sighs and shakes his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Clay's pissed every shit job or errand going is getting passed his way. For nearly three weeks now he hasn't been included on one active duty!

This is Jason's way of saying he's in charge of punishing him taking his own frustration out on Clay and he knows it and now for some reason every extra training exercise he being sent on he being failed. _Something stinks of Jason_!  
  
It's starting to get to him now and making him train with Chalk team that just about caps it off.  
He spots Ray walking across the exercise court "Hey Ray, wait up! ...... So you think Jason's gonna let me back on the team or is this how it gonna be now?"

Ray shakes his head "I don't know man just go with it for now" he sighs. He feels sorry for the kid. He hates doing this to him because he remembers how he felt when he was outside Jason's circle and he knows the kid is hurting over C.J   
"Look Clay it's just his way of keeping you distracted!"

"Keep me distracted!" he laughs and shakes his head "What and letting me back on active duty wouldn't?" he questions "Cant you talk to him Ray make him understand? You know him better than anyone he'll listen to you"

"I know it sucks man, but he'll come around, just in his own time! You know how Jason is"

"Yeah I know him and what if he doesn't come around? Maybe....maybe I should just think about quitting!" he shakes his head 

Ray sighs he really feels for him. Perhaps he could try again and talk to Jason

"Hey, what's up with you?" Sonny frowns

"Nothing!" Ray looks at Sonny "Well nothing I can fix anyway!"

"Err mmm... nope! That's not the right answer and the correct answer is... ?" 

Ray shake his head "I don't know! But I do know if Jason keeps pushing him, I think he's gonna quit!" They exchange worried glances.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

"Beer and Tequila Chaser!" Sonny rubs his hands and smiles "Oh how I've missed this!"

Davis laughs "You've only been gone a couple of days "

"Hell yeah, but you know how it is Davis, when you like honey and you put your finger in a good honey jar then you just wanna keep dipping it" he smiles at her   
"Beer and Tequila..." he leans and hushes his voice to a whisper "and you...." he smiles "are like that good honey jar!"

She smiles and blushes.

 

Jason's sitting at the table by himself. Ray is chatting between him and the rest at the bar. Jason isn't really listening, just sitting there thinking.

Clay's finished training and comes to get a drink but when he sees Jason with the guys he turns to leave  
" _SPENSER!_ Come here!" Sonny shouts to him " Oh, don't be shy... I got you tequila in!" 

"I'm good thanks Sonny" he smiles awkwardly _Damn they've seen me now!_

"Come on over here! " Sonny swipes a quick glance at Jason to gauge reaction

Clay heads over "Alright" He nods at Sonny and turns to look at Jason but Jason just ignores him. He sighs _Fine if that's the way you want it!_

 

After an hour or so of this atmosphere Clay winds himself up and finally snaps "You know what.... fuck it!" and slams down his beer "What _IS_ your problem?" He confronts Jason

Ray tries to steady him "Hey leave it, not now. This isn't the right time or place"

"Good a place as any!.... How long is this going to continue? Am I getting back in the team or not?"  
Jason makes no attempt at giving him a reply    
"Fine then have it your way" he goes to walk away and that causes Jason stand up

"Have it my way?!" he rages "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're pushing this too far now, punishing me for something that's not my fault!"

"You wanna quit then?" Jason laughs "Are you are gonna be a quitter?"

Clay looks at him he's so angry he stares him in the eye "I'm not scared of you Jason Hayes. What is that what you want, you want me to quit"

"Well I don't want quitters on my Team. So if you're going to quit then go right ahead"

  
Clay steps forward.

"Woooaaah, there blondie... hold up!" Sonny steps in and holds him back.

"Get off me Sonny!" he pulls himself free from Sonny's grip as he goes eye to eye with Jason "What you think I'll quit because of you?" he looks Jason up and down

"Thought you said he was at breaking point there Ray?" Jason smiles "Still looks like some fire there to me!" he nods and pushes Clay in the chest. "You see...Ray seems to think you'll quit, is he right?"   
He gets the measure of Spenser "Me,not so much... I think I'll have to push a bit more. What's your bet Sonny, is he ready to be a quitter?"

"Jason man don't do this" Ray steps in and tries to smooth it over

Clay bites his lip and carries on looking at Jason. He lets out a sigh laughing "You told him what I said..... You told him I would quit?" he looks at Ray shaking his head.

"I didn't tell him that exactly. I asked him to ease up. Thought he was pushing you too hard all things considered"

Jason and Clay don't take their eyes off each other "Course he gonna tell me. What? You didn't expect him to? He's a TEAM guy, my number two! If he's got concerns about this TEAM of course he'll tell me"   
Jason's still pushing it "Though have to say he made a good case for ya and I nearly considered backing off.....till now" he laughs

Clay's pissed now "Team guy really?.... You trust him, right?"

"Number two man , so absolutely" Jason smiles "Always have and always will!"

"Yeah sure!.....your number two, why wouldn't you ?" Clay smiles "Always got your back!"  
  


"Clay.... don't go there man!" Sonny's watching as Clay's mood changes. Ray looks and shakes his head

"Tells you everything does he?.. Except perhaps when he's going behind your _back?_ "  
  
  
Ray now steps between them "Hey Clay man,.... Don't do this, not now! Clay I'm begging you brother!" Ray realises what might be about to happen

Jason pushes Ray aside and stands in front of Clay "You got something to say?.....Come on then lets hear it"  
  


"Jason man leave it, let the kid be!" Sonny tries to reason with him before this gets out of hand

"No" Jason sneers at Clay "I wanna hear what he has to say...there's obviously something bothering him"

Clay bides his time.  
  
Ray's shaking his head. "Clay, pleased I'm begging man!"  
  


"Woah, there Poster Boy!.... Lets not be getting ahead of ourselves. Hows a about a little time out there before you we do somethin' stupid eh?"   
Sonny tries to hand him a drink, putting his arm round Spenser's neck trying to lead him away from the situation.

"No you got something to say I wanna hear it?" Jason's in his face but calmer this time  
  


"Trust me J it's nothing! He's just been drinking .... talking foolish nonsense ain't that right?" Sonny's still trying to smooth it over  
  


"No!" Clay shakes his head "I'm fine!.... I've not being drinking"

"Clay just let this go!" Ray stands in front of Clay but Jason moves him out the way "Why don't we all talk again tomorrow, when we've all cooled down"

"No Ray! The kids obviously got his panties in a wad about something so lets hear it" Jason's getting riled now "Come on let's go.... I'm waiting"

"You trust him to tell you everything do ya?" Clay smiles "Ask him then" he nods towards Ray

"SHUT YOUR mouth Spenser I'm warning you or...." Sonny's angry now he realises what's about to be said "...or I'll shut you up!"

  
Clay ignores him. Ray closes his eyes his face drops  "Clay, please don't!" 

Jason's curious now. He can sense they're hiding something "Tell me, tell me what? "He looks at Ray "Let's hear it"

"Ask him about that night"

"Night, what night?" Jason frowns

"The night you couldn't forgive" Clay smiles as Jason doesn't look so in control now "Ask him who she was with!"

Ray closes his eyes he can't believe Clay's doing this. He shakes his head

"Ray? What's the kid talking about?"

"Jason man..." he sighs "... listen." He sighs again as he tries to explain "I err mmm.... "

Jason folds his arms "I'm listening. You got my full attention now!"

"Look man... it was nothing,  just one stupid mistake" he shakes his head "I'm sorry man!"   
  
Ray's really struggling with what to say "I know should have told ya...... I know that,but I didn't see what good it would do. She'd gone anyway"

"What night's he talking about?" Jason's still confused

Clay smirks and laughs "You still don't get it do ya? The one night stand she had,the mistake you wouldn't forgive her for! Well can you forgive him?"

"Ray?"   
  
  
Ray hangs his head " Jason man,like I said it was a stupid mistake. If I could take it back I would a million times over, I'm so sorry"

Jason's on the back foot now and he's angry. Clay's got the better of him. He steps forward in Rays face swiping his hand into a fist just in front of Ray's nose but without touching him. He can't speak as he shakes his head, his face full of anger and disappointment.  
"I gotta get out of here"

"Jason please..."

"Don't! Just stop!.... Don't speak to me, Ray!"

Ray shakes his head at Spenser "JASON!..... Jason man!Please. What you gonna do? Where are you going?" he drops his head "Damn it!!"  Ray swipes the glass off the table.

Clay licks his lips thinking, he's slightly embarrassed. Now the moments over it doesn't feel as good as he thought it would. He got one over on Jason, but he hurt Ray, and that takes the edge off.

"Well that was a damn stupid thing to do!"   
Sonny looks at Clay he shakes his head "Fuck!" Sonny keeps shaking his head "Damn you Spenser! What the hell did you go do that for?" Turning to look at Clay "You just couldn't leave it could ya?"

Clay gulps he suddenly realises he might have gone too far."I'm sorry man" he shake his head "But he just pushed me too far" he sits down and drops his head and sighs.

"Jason pushes you too far!..... and it's me has to pay the price?.Yeah great man thanks for that!" Ray's trying to think "And did you think.. what if he decides to tell Naima? What then?Thanks for nothing, brother!" Ray grabs his jacket and pushes past Clay

Jason's still outside trying to make sense and catch his breath. He can't believe Ray would have done that.

"Jason!..." Ray calls out to him but he just walks away to his truck and drives off

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Ray unlocks the door to his house. Naima stands with a blank look on her face. "You could have told me!" she says shaking her head

His face drops and his heart pounds in his chest "I'm sorry baby I couldn't...."

She frowns watching Ray's expressionless face "Are you alright honey?" She's not understanding Ray's answer "You just didn't think it was a big deal to pick up the phone and say Jason's coming for supper" she looks at him worried "Ray, are you sure you're okay?"

Ray realising the mistake "Yeah the phone....Yeah, I should have phoned" he kisses her relieved

Jason's standing behind her with his arms folded. He and Ray just stare at each other "Jason!" he nods acknowledging him.

They have dinner. Jason watches the kids eating and smiles. Ray can hardly eat his food he's so knotted up inside. Sensing something's wrong between the friends Naima sends them to the garden for a beer while she clears the table. She's hoping they will settle their differences

Jason sits on the table outside in the quiet watching the kids playing through the door window. He sees how attentive Naima is to everyone. "You've got a nice family there Ray"

Ray wanders round to him he sighs "So you gonna tell her?... about my mistake."

Jason sits quiet for quite some time.  
  
"Jace I need to know, are you going to tell Niama? I got a lot to lose here man!"   
He still gets no reply "Man, you know that wasn't me... you know that! I'd never do that to you on purpose. It was a stupid, drunken, mistake! And don't think I didn't regret it cos I've regretted it every single day since!"   
He bites his lip and then continues to explain "There was a lot going on in my head and look its not excuse but we drank way too much, you know what she's like...... it just got out of hand and just happened! I never planned it. Jace I'm so sorry!"

Jason's still thinking then he looks up at Ray and speaks "No...No, I'm not gonna tell her"

Ray lets out sigh of relief "Thank you brother"

Jason's rubbing his head "Oh Ray, what a mess" he sighs as he bites his lip and shakes his head. He looks to the sky "I'm tired.... just so tired. You know all of this needs to end now. I need to let her go"

Ray nods "Yeah I know man. We all feeling it"

***BLEEP! BLEEP! **** BLEEP! BLEEP!*** their phones go off  
  


"SHIT" Jason Sighs and rubs his forehead  
They look at each other and Ray puts his hand out to pull Jason up. He smiles. They hug a mutual understanding between them.

"We good?"

"Yeah.... we're good!" Jason smiles

"What about Spenser?" Ray looks at the phone "Jace, if you letting this go, then fix things with Clay!"  
  
Jason scratches his chin and pauses deep in thought then he sighs "Call the kid tell him to get his stuff and Ray..... tell him not to be late!"

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

48hrs later they find they find themselves off the coast of North Korea about to deep dive swim to a submarine.

 _Cue episode 13 Time to shine_  
A Sonny's trapped in a flooded submarine tube. Its a life and death situation for the Team

Finally as Sonny's rescued the team bond is made stronger. They realise despite everything they are brothers and the bond is deep. Sometimes things will come along to test that bond. but they are strong. A TEAM and a family and not even C.J can break that!

 

**This was the first ending when I wrote this but such was demand I continued on further! so Thank you Please leave a comment if you want to read more!**

 


	19. The Gala Dinner

**15 months later**

Blackburn enters the briefing room

"Okay!....  heads up Ladies its time to get your party dresses on" he smiles. They all just look confused "This includes you as well" he looks at Davis

"To answer your confusion WE Gentlemen have an invitation."

He smiles holding up a piece of paper "this is a top of the range event and there will be a lot of cake eaters and various VIPs. So Smart dress is the key here gentlemen"

"Oh great!.... they rolling us out for a meet and greet.....they're always so much fun" He rolls his eyes "Are we we partying or booked for the security detail? You know how those cake eaters can get out of hand after a few beers" Sonny laughs

"No we are definitely partying ladies, not working" he nods "you need to take this seriously here for a moment. It's being held on behalf of the UN Commissioner office in the Gala room of the Fairfax hotel"  
  
They all look at each other.

Sonny lets out a whistle "that place is expensive Man! this is a VIP event"

"We have been specially invited in recognition for our part in the Nigeria hostage return, now that everything's been cleared up and the dust has settled"

"WOW!....they doing that for us after all this time" Clay smiles "we should feel honored" he laughs

" yeah rolling out the red carpet... Obviously guessing there will be no actual red carpet or recognition for us?" Jason smiles and they all laugh

  
"Yeah! you are correct!...they will be skipping the actual recognition part you're right but… it is a free bar so...Enjoy"

"Free bar? my kinda party" Sonny smiles "Could end up being fun" he winks at Davis

"Hmmm!.. let's just go easy on the freebies there Sonny" Blackburn has his reservations about them going " ..oh! and don't forget .. its Smart dress please gentlemen"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The night of the Gala Dinner

They all arrive at the hotel

"God I feel stupid dressed like this" Sonny's already complaining

"Oh I don't know" Clay smiles "I thought you looked rather attractive" Clay winks at him" Hey Sonny.... Just keep thinking FREE bar while they torture you with small talk" he laughs

"Yeah its alright for you GQ you fit right in" he's pulling at his shirt collar "I am a tier one with a reputation to uphold and being in a suit does NOT fit my image" Sonny frowns "Remind me again why we are here?"

 

Davis arrives wearing short black sparkle dress and heels. She's had her hair done specially for the occasion "Hot Dang Davis you scrub up well" Sonny can't keep his eyes off her and can't wait to get this over now and get back to her apartment now

"Why thank you kind Sir" she laughs and does a twirl "you like it?" she blushes

"Sure do!" he smiles " Let me accompany you pretty lady this way he holds out his arm" He whispers in here ear as they walk though the doors "and that outfit will look great on the floor later's when I get you back"

She looks around to see that no one overhears and smiles

Jason takes a deep breath as they enter the large Gala room. It's an amazing room with a galleria balcony area up above and large chandelier hanging down.

Jason looks around "so….." he whistles "WOW!... this is fancy see why there so many cake eaters here now making most of the freebies. How come we didn't get a room"

"Booked out I'm afraid" Blackburn replies

"Oh so We're here so they can applaud us for our great work with out actually having to say thanks but we can't get a room?" Sonny frowns

Jason nods "Still makes them feel better about themselves and... on the plus side... they do have free food and beer" he laughs as he already picks up a bottle from the free bar.  
  
He's looking around spotting faces he recognizes and half wondering why he is actually there as this is so not his thing.  
  
He spots some high ranking officials and VIP guests. He also making mental note, a bad habit he'd admit, of the security breaches he would hit if he was making an assault on the place.

They start to mingle round the room. There are some diplomats Blackburn's off talking to, but it's mainly various military personnel and UN charity officials.

"Jason HAYES I don't believe it " a voice shouts out.

Jason looks round and rolls his eyes as the voice comes into view "Christian Castle?" he smiles. Ray looks at him "Commander US Navy and complete douchebag if you remember" Jason confirms whispering to Ray.  
Ray smiles and nods while continuing to drink his beer.

"Christian.... been a long time" Jason tries to smile

"Jason jeez must years since... let me think ...Libya the last time? Gave you a ride home if I remember?"

"Yeah guess it was.... Oh this is Ray Perry... he's on my team "

"How you doing? Yes I think I remember you now!.... good to see you again" Ray and Christian shake hands "How are you then Jason?" he looks around "here alone?"

"Oh not alone, the rest of my team is here" Jason smiles

"but no woman?"

Jason shake his he head "Nope just me"

 

"still..." Christian looks around "...there's a good choice of a few in here if you're in the market" he looks around surveying the room and takes a deep breath and winks. "Collected a few numbers myself this evening" he smiles "...just joking! I wouldn't wanna step on SEALS toes after all you have your reputations as being _THE_ 'players' to uphold" he laughs

Jason drinks his beer and has to look away "yup still a douche" he whispers to Ray

"it's a Good evening. Been a great turnout for the charity don't you think?" Christian continues " My wife has gotten quite involved helping out with this one. Gives her something to do while I'm a way" he chews his cheek thinking "keeps her out of mischief!" he laughs

"WIFE!... WOW!...  someone married you?" Jason nearly chokes on his beer "I'm impressed. Never had you as the settling down type...well not a one woman type really!"

Christian laughs "I know hard to believe...Hey... the Castle is off the market... " he laughs "... Yep can't believe that  I tied myself down with all the skirts on offer to this uniform!... but... it was a bit of a crazy couple of nights in Vegas and boom I'm married."  
He drinks from his whiskey glass "mind she came with a few added perks!" He winks "so all's good!"

 _"I can't believe some poor woman married this idiot"  
_Ray just keeps looking at Jason and smiling he can read his mind.

"Must be some special woman to have managed to bag you?" Jason sarcastically replies. Ray doesn't know where to look and chokes on the mouthful of beer he drank

"Well what can I say. Thing about being married its all about keeping them under control... and keeping a password on your mobile" he laughs

Jason and Ray roll their eyes at each other.

"So Ray?... it was Ray wasn't it?.... You married?"

"Yes! Yes.. I am and two children" Ray takes a picture from his wallet

"Oh WOW!.... two! That's fantastic you must be so proud? We have one, a boy 11months. We're trying for another at the moment"

"Really? that's quick turn around I know we didn't even consider a second for quite a while"

"WOW!....  that was certainly a couple of nights in Vegas" Jason laughs Ray looks away smiling he thinks might laugh out loud if he looks at Jason  "errrm .. 'scuse me while you do the kid chit chat. I'll just grab another beer" Jason turns to the drinks table

" _I need one listening to you"_ Jason rubs his head _"Yep you were a douche back in Libya and still are now"_. He lets out a sigh.

Christian looks around and leans into Ray "well technically..." making sure no one else is listening "....between you and me this ones not mine in the biological sense but I'm hoping to remedy that situation and add to the brood... Get her knocked up before I go on operations next month"  
  
he looks around and coughs" Be a final seal on the deal with her old man as they say..making him a grandfather" he winks

Ray starts to think this guy sounds a bit of reptile. Jason's back with another beer for Ray too "Thanks Brother!" he raises his eyes. Jason smiles they're both on the same page with their thinking about Christian

"Oh Jason did I tell you I've got Vice Captain post starting next month. Then if all goes well.... hoping to pull a few strings... and get my own ship command next year" he smiles and drinks some more." So how are You Jason ?.... Still doing what you were are doing?

"Yeah busy you know" he nods

He turns and looks at the woman standing chatting to the side the long dark hair, black trousers sheer black blouse and high heels "Oh! there she is ... Jason let me introduce my wife"

"This should be interesting" Ray whispers to Jason "see the poor sucker who got stuck with him"

"Catherine" he calls her "darling come over and meet an old friend"

" Jason this is my wife Catherine" he puts his hand on her waist and drops to her butt as he turns her round to greet them.

She turns drinking from a wine glass to say hello and stops…..

"Oh!" Jason looks confused and frowns

She gulps " Jason!....WOW!... errrm.. Surprise! " she furrows her head and sighs

"You two know each other?" Christian looks confused

"Errrrm...YES... errr we …. errm do!" she sighs how does she explain this she scratches her head

"OH!" Christian clicks his fingers "that's right I forgot you two kicked a bit of a shit storm at one point" he coughs "yeah remember your Father telling me now" he smirks putting his hand on her neck running it down over her breast to her side where he puts his arm round Catherine's waist and pulling her to him.  
"All mine now though" he smiles.  
  
Jason and Ray look away slightly embarrassed

She awkwardly adjusts her position she really doesn't want to be that close. He squeezes her on the side of her ribs pulling her back she grimaces slightly trying to cover it with a smile but Jason notices her discomfort

"Those Ribs still play you up?"

"Errm ...yeah now and again" she gulps Christian tightens the grip hurting her more then he smiles at Jason and lets go

she lets out a sigh "So How are you Jason?"

"Good!" he nods as he drinks from his beer the atmosphere is awkward. Ray gives a small cough and looks away

Christian looks round "Oh Catherine your Father. I just need to have a quick word about next months posting" he turns to leave "I'll leave you in Jason's capable hands but I'm watching you so behave" he laughs and smirks trying to embarrass them as he leaves.

She sighs "yeah sure" she nods and rubs her side gently where he had hold of her

" if you'll excuse me gentlemen Need to speak with the Admiral" He nods " Jason we will catch up with a beer and swap notes" he nods in C.J direction and laughs "...soon I promise"

"Yeah yeah I'm sure we will..." Jason rolls his eyes "..NOT!" he adds after he is gone "not a chance in hell" he say under his breath  
Ray laughs

"Oh my god how on earth did you get with a douche bag like him?" Jason shakes his head confused.

she shrugs " would you believe me if I said a drunken night in Vegas" she laughs "he's away at sea a lot"

Ray's feeling a bit awkward and makes excuse to leave "gonna get another beer and get Sonny away from the free food. C.J nice to see you again"

"So how are you Really?"

"Better now" she sighs not quite sure what to say. She coughs "well this awkward" she rubs her head

"Hey boss they got all this free like BBQ food and ….. " Sonny trails off "...What in gods hell!" Sonny looks at CJ all confused "see I was right she is like one of them supernatural critters just appears out of now where unexpected"

"Sonny" she nods acknowledging him with a smile

"Well I sure as hell gotta say you certainly look better than the last time I saw ya"

"Thanks" she nods and smiles

Christian comes back over "excuse me gentlemen as much as Id love you to have my wife all night" he smirks "I need to borrow her back for a while" he tightly grips the top of Catherine's arm to pull her away. She wriggles her arm to try to loosen his grip.  
Jason frowns and drinks some more beer

"Errr... sure..I'll come now" she nods at Jason "If you'll excuse me"

 

"Who the hell is that complete dickwad" Sonny frowns

"Would you believe.." Jason shakes his head ".. if I said her husband!"

Sonny raises his eyebrows "Her WHAT? .....How the hell did she meet him? ...that's gotta be a drunken night in Vegas?"

"Pretty much I think " Jason shakes his head and laughs.

they stand and watch him sucking up to The Admiral. Sonny smiles "well then I see what he gets out of that marriage but what the hell does she get?"

Jason sighs "a lot of long dark lonely nights while he's away at sea I guess?"

"True there has to be some benefits of the Navy!" he laughs "anyway back to this BBQ... come see"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"OH my god!" Davis whispers to says to Sonny "I think I saw C.J and her father"

"Yeah you did"

"Does Jason know?"

umm hummm" says Sonny munching on another BBQ chicken wing. "You know we should get one of these BBQ stations back at base"

Ray comes over "so we talkin about what I think we are?"

"umm hummm"

Davis looks at Ray "I know right ?" they're all thinking the same thing

"Where's Spenser?" Ray looks round concerned

"I don't know I saw him earlier with a group of the single ladies he was telling some tall tale to!" Sonny shakes his head "Why?"

"We Need to keep an eye on him with her floating around" Ray frowns at Sonny who nods in agreement

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Speeches are being made people gather round the temporary stage by the windows.

Clay's standing alone with his beer in hand.  
He searches the room for the guys. Then someone else catches his attention and he can't stop staring "Oh my god C.J!"

She's talking and raises her glass to her lips to sip the wine, as she does so she catches his eye across the room.  
She smiles and nods.  
he raises his beer back and sighs. "God! I'd forgotten how great she looks"

Speeches over and the music begins. He starts to make his way across to her. As he does Sonny bumps him " ah there you are! Was gonna show you this BBQ buffet "

"Eerrrm...I was just.. going to...".

"Yeah I know what you wus just gonna do and I can assure you.... her husband wont be non impressed!" he frowns

Clay looks up "Husband?"

"That's right! Some jerkoff ship Captain" he leads Clay away from her direction "we'll go over here out the way. We don't want a scene in front of all these nice people"

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ.s in the hallway of the galleria balcony above the large Gala room.  
She looks down watching all the guests mingling below. She spots Christian talking with her father and lets out a long sigh as she puts the whiskey glass in her hand to her mouth.  
She shakes her head "Jeez! I hate these things! ...Just one more to get me through" she looks in her glass and sighs "Cheers Asshole" she knocks it back in one.

"Thought you'd be off drink for life" a voice behind startles her

She turns and smiles at the sound of the familiar voice "I should be really but..these events are stressful enough without not drinking " she smiles  
They look at each other eye to eye

"How are you?" he asks smiling

"Better" she replies and smiles back.

 

Some people are coming laughing and joking they move to the side of the corridor followed by some other officers in uniform

"Ah Catherine I was looking for you your Husband asked us to find you. Make sure you were OK?" he looks Clay up and down

"Yes I'm fine so you can report back and say I'll be down in a minute. I'm just catching up with an old friend!"

"Okay!...I'll tell him you'll be down in a minute!"  
  
she frowns  "Look it's not a good idea us getting seen here?... being seen together"

He looks up and down the corridor he pulls her arm "Come on!.."  
He opens the door to the single men's bathroom pulls her in and locks the door

She shakes her head "and this is better idea getting caught in here" she frowns "I need to get back.... I'll be missed"  
  
"I just wanted somewhere to talk in private for a minute"  
  
"No I'm not doing this OK!... I'm going" she looks at him and puts her hand to unlock the door "It's good seeing you but this ...this is it not happening"

He bites his lip. He knows she's right  
  
"Sorry Clay I have to go".

As he unlocks and opens the bathroom door to let her out they hear a loud bang go off  
  
They look at each other  
"What the hell was that?" Clay frowns

More rapid bangs follow

They both frown puzzled.  
"That's gunfire?"  
  
He shakes his head "can't be" they listen as another rapid stream of bangs ring out "Oh my god.. It is!" he's now concerned  
He opens the door slowly.

They can hear screams They look at each other "What the hell's going on?"

.

..

...


	20. The hostages

"What's going on?"

I have no idea" Clay opens the door slightly " but probably best if we don't stay here"

"I have a room upstairs on the second floor" she suggests "plus I have my gun up there too"

"Okay.. we'll head up there and then assess the situation" he's trying to assess the situation quickly trying to work out what might be going on

"The stairwell to the second floor is at the end of the corridor."

"Okay ... I'm gonna call Jason first see if he has any idea of the situation"

"Hey Jason its Spenser.. where are you?"  
  
"Spenser where are you? You got any idea what's going on?"

"I don't know we're up on the balcony floor"  
Clay cracks the door slightly and looks out. He can see across the far side of the galleria "Oh ... Okay I see you! You're across from where we are"

"We? .. Who's we?"

"errrm CJ. she was in the corridor too when the shots went off. She has a room on second floor 254 we're about to head there via the stairs"

"Okay we'll meet you both up there.... Spenser.. becareful!"  


The floors on the hotel go around in a square with elevators in the middle and 2 stairwells either end to all floors. They cautiously make their way to the second floor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason calls Eric "What's happening, where are you?"

"I've been evacuated out of the building. I was outside getting some air at the time. I can't get access back in"  
he looks around as people scatter in all directions  
"from what I saw multiple unknowns my estimates from visuals 8-10 armed hostiles have control of the lobby and Gala room. Look Jason... I'll return to base and set up a command  and coordinate with you from there"

"Copy that. We gonna need to get some equipment. I'll once we have a further Sit Rep"

"Jason ... Davis and Trent are still in the gala room"

"copy that" he sighs "for now the only comms we have are mobiles. mines on silent"

"copy on route. Once I get command established I'll get back to you"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C.J goes to her case and get out her gun "that's all we have for now"

Jason, Ray and Sonny arrive at the door.

"OK what do we know?"

"looks like some heavy-duty tango.... Eric gave an estimate 8-10 have control of lobby and Gala room. There's some pretty important people in that room. My guess is this well planned attack. There'd have been more gun fire or explosions by now is this was random terror nut jobs making a name for themselves.... Blackburn's setting up command and gonna get back to us"

They're all thinking and the room has gone quiet  
  
"C.J what do you know about the people in that room? we got any V..I ...VIPs?"

She thinks "errrm.. " she rubs her head thinking "its mainly military personnel. Then few peripheral Diplomats and other standard admin personnel... Oh and the UN commissioner didn't attend but it was known he wasn't attending"

"Okay.... so who we are looking at being most senior VIPs in there?"

"errrmm... " she closes her eyes "let me think ...Probably ....errrm Admiral Cage, Fleet Commander Jones …" she shrugs "and oh and of course my Father, Admiral Lewis" she sighs as she looks at them all listening "..they're the most senior ranked there"

"Did Davis and Trent get out" Sonny asks

"No according to Blackburn, they're still in there" he looks at Sonny "Don't worry we're gonna get them out"  


They sit in the room on the floor. Waiting for Blackburn's call back. Finally after what seems ages, the phone goes.

"Eric ... What you got for us?"

"OK so far info is very limited. We've got no proper numbers or who. Jason what do you need from me?"

"We need some gear comms, weapons. Main problem is how to get it through as the lower floors and stairwell are guarded"

Clay looks out the window "how about the roof?" he looks up "I mean they prob gonna cover the lower floors the way this hotel is set out If they cover the lower then it's pretty much no one in or out and its a too thin spread to cover all floors. What if we go to the roof?"

"Errrm yup but how that gonna help with getting the kit on the roof?" Sonny frowns

"Well with all the News crew choppers out there perhaps Blackburn can get a drop without any suspicion? we can go up there and retrieve it?"

"Yep sounds like a plan" Jason agrees "Ray... you, Sonny and Spenser make your way to the roof Take this it's all we got the moment he hands them the pistol"

"No wait" C.J rummages under the bed for Christian's suitcase "his pistol" she pulls out "OK that's better than nothing I'll keep that here with us"

Sonny undoes his tie and shirt buttons takes off his jacket and rolls his shirt sleeves up "Remind me next time you take me to a party to come dressed my way"

"I'll take her and we'll go to the galleria see if we can get a sit rep on what's going on"

He phones Blackburn "OK the guys are on their way to the roof now let me know when the gear is on it's way"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J rummages in her case and pulls out some black combats her trainers and a vest top

"What are you doing?" Jason looks puzzled

"Getting changed. I'm not running around dressed like this" she laughs  


She strips off to her panties and pulls her combats on and goes to unbutton her shirt she stops "turn around"

"turn around? What do you mean turnaround?"

"I mean turnaround!" she laughs "Jason... "

"C.J are you serious the amount of times we've..." he shakes his head "and you want me to turnaround?"

"YES! Turnaround look we're not...seeing each other now.. so... "

He does as he's told "turnaround she said...she has to be kidding right?" he shakes his head He might have turned around but he watches her in the mirror on the wall.  
  
As she's changing and  takes her blouse off he sees her bare skin. He frowns for a moment noticing her sides and back have red bruising.  


She quickly pulls her vest top over her head "Okay all done you can turn back now" she smiles she knows she's annoyed him

He puts his hands on her shoulders. She shrugs him off "Jason…don't"  
"don't.... yeah but first... " He pulls the side of her top up to revel her side "... what's this about?"

"What's what?" She pulls her top back down "oh that.... It's nothing!"

"C.J don't bullshit me" he turns her round and lifts her chin "Did he do that to you?..I saw him.. saw how he had hold of earlier... did he do this?"

"No!... don't worry about it...  its fine. I must have knocked it. It bruises easy these days"  
  
"CJ ..That's bullshit and you know it... why would _YOU_ cover for that asshole"

  
She doesn't look at him but pulls her top back down further and shakes him off "right I'm ready are you?"   
She ties her hair back into a pony tail

Jason's shaking his head and inside he is seething that Castle has hurt her. "we're coming back to this conversation!" he shakes his head "..OK let's go!"

They head back down to the galleria floor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They silently sit by the wall in the dark. They can just make out the Gala room below.  
  


Jason's phone vibrates he whispers, "Eric. What you got for me?"

"Jason... It's a bureaucratic bullshit nightmare up here at the moment. Everyone jocking to be in charge. There are some seriously important people at that function so I'm doing the best I can to get a hold on things"

"Are they aware that we're on site?"

"Not yet I'm waiting till I see what the chain of command is first before I let them in on that fact.. but in meantime what do you need from me"

Jason gives him a list and they plan that they'll chopper in the supplies to the roof.  
Spenser Ray and Sonny are in place to retrieve the drop.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  


"What are they doing?" Jason comes back to where C.J is watching

"they seem to be organising the hostages. They've split them into men and woman... they know what they're doing. They know to contain that many hostages for any amount of time is not without complications" she looks at Jason "Looks like they pulling out some key people now"

Jason nods "Him! with the beard...  he looks like he the big cheese. He looks like he's the one giving orders"  he watches beside her "What you think terrorist group trying to make a statement? or something more political and organised...  there are some big military names down there?"

"I don't know seem quite well organised for just a random terror statement! I mean they haven't just come in and started shooting which would be more that style. I get the impression they want something or someone"  


Jason leans against the wall thinking. C.J lays on her stomach to get closer to peep over the edge of the balcony. There about 20 men to the side by the women her attention is diverted as she spots her father and she lets out a long sigh!  


They start pushing other people forward out of the larger group.   
"They look like they're choosing who they want... Him with the beard...Watch!.. he's definitely looking for someone"

Suddenly there's a lot of shouting and a panic in the room ensues as they open the main doors to the gala room and start herding the men out. Some are resisting at having to leave wives and partners behind.

"What are they doing" Jason lays beside her  
  
"I don't know? They seem to be letting some of them go by the looks of it" she frowns "They're narrowing it down they've pulled some some key people out that they know the authorities will want to negotiate for but with less hostages.. there's less chance of someone playing hero!"

There are 30-35 men in the group left now she notices Christian is one of them  
"there any connection with who they have picked? You got any ideas?.. you know these people better than anyone" Jason gets a photo and sends to Blackburn

"No connection I can think of so far. They're all quite high ranking so . . the obviously know who they're targeting" she frowns "They're doing the same with the women now!"

Jason spots Davis as one of the hostiles stands near where she is   
"go past!...Go past" Jason's willing him to let Davis go. He stops and nudges the woman next to Davis pushing her to one side.  
  
The woman starts to scream and cry "please please I'm pregnant please don't please don't do this!" she's sobbing and making a lot of noise The bearded guy walks over and slaps her   
"shut up"   
she can't and just keeps crying.   
Davis tries to calm her "it'll be fine... Just do as they say and it will be fine!...  just stay calm"   
  
but the woman is shaking uncontrollably and still crying. "Take me instead" Davis says.   
The bearded guy looks her up and down staring. eventually fed up with the crying noises nods in agreement and they push Davis to the side with the smaller group

"Shit what's she doing?" Jason frown he leans up to look   
  
"Jason.. " she pulls him back down afraid he might be seen "..She made a good call...hey you know I'd have done the same thing right?" She smiles.   
He nods "Yeah I know!"

She puts her hand on his arm. "You'll get her back"  
  


The bearded guy is now going up and down the group of women and the other hostiles are shaking their head's. Suddenly he fires a gun in the air.

After the initial screams the room quieten's down

he begins to shout "I am looking for ..................Catherine LEWIS!!!!"

C.J looks at Jason

"Catherine Lewis are you in this room?"   
All the women let out a collective sigh they look at each other but try to stay as silent as possible.  
  


Another Shot rings out. "QUIET Ladies...please. I want to help you all get out of here safely, but for that to happen I need to find who I'm looking for so please.. just give her up now or if you know where she is then it's in your best interest to point her out to me! Do you understand?" he pauses and looks round the room is silent "give me what I want, and you can go free! .. you have my word"

There's Silence.

"No? You're not going to show yourself to me Catherine?" he pauses "Very well .. your choice... the consequences are on you"  
They start to file the remaining woman to the other side of the room checking each one they all shake their heads. They've not found what they're looking for.

"Bring him"

Admiral Lewis is brought to the front "Where is she?" He doesn't answer "I said, where is she?" he still doesn't answer

Christian steps forward "she's not here"

  
"What's he doing? "C.J looks confused

"I don't know!"

"She won't have left the building. Search for her" he nods "I want her found"  
  


They clear the other women out of the main doors. Soon the really large room is cleared with only around 70 hostages remaining, they're made to sit down at the back

Jason leans against the wall thinking "Why do they want you?" he's puzzled

C.J shrugs "I don't know"  
  
"Come on C.J... you must some idea what this is about? ... they're specifically asking for you?"

  
  
Jason's phone buzzes "hey boss its Ray we got the drop. We're now making our way back down to you. Sit tight"

"okay thanks Ray ..  Ray be advised you may have hostiles on route but I don't think they're aware we are here"

  
C.J nudges Jason" LOOK!" she points there one of the hostiles they recognise the face its Brent Reagan

"What the fu… what's going on?"  
  


She shakes her head and sighs. She leans back with her head against the wall.  
She bites her lip and starts thinking  
  
"okay CJ come on ... What are you not telling me, here?"   
  
She closes her eyes and sighs again. She looks at Jason as she decides that she may have to explain some things  
"I think it's to do with the list!"  
"List? ... what list?... The list Mandy's has?"  
  
she nods  
"what's it got to do with those lists.. and you?..... we got most of the targets on those lists. What have they got to do with you?"

She sighs and takes a breath rubbing her head in her hands before speaking   
"No.. what Mandy has... thats just part of the list..... My father and I were...." she swallows "... working on some lists higher up the chain" she pauses again "I really shouldn't be telling you this  Jason but you need to know" she sighs "is a list of .. officials, officers, connected people who are errmmm...... taking bribes, selling arms adjusting arms contracts to under the radar weapons shipments....Jason this went a lot higher than some drugs cartel payments and a few rogue agents"

"what the hell?" he frowns at her

"obviously .. someone wants that list gone.....My errmm....  father found out when they tried to recruit him.... they needed his authorisation on a contract so he started do delve deeper" she leans her head back on the wall. "It got my mother killed...it's gonna get me killed" she shakes her head and rubs her chin

"So why didn't your father act on the list take it where it needed to go? .. get these people stopped!"

She closes her eyes with her head still leaned on the wall "because we still haven't worked out how far up this goes.... we were never sure where the top of the chain was"   
she turns and looks at Jason

"So where is the list now?"

She bites her lips she's not sure she should tell him "Its safe... on a flash drive"

"You've got it?"

she takes a moment. She looks sideways at him.   
He nods and pulls her towards him and puts his arm round her. They're both now starting to feel tired and they close their eyes for a few moments.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The rest of BRAVO arrive back from the roof. They have weapons and Comms. now  
  


They get set up "that feels better" Sonny says as he pulls a black t shirt over his head and puts in his comm earpiece in.

Its all quiet on the lower deck and they all sit and take a moment  
CJs starting to feel tiredness creeping in again. She sighs and rubs her head.  
  


Jason spots Christian on the ground floor "So how you meet that creep anyway?"

she frowns "Who?.... Christian?... I told you .. Vegas!... no I wasn't joking" she smiles "seriously? ... you wanna know? why?...He came up to me bought me some drinks. I was there meeting up with an old girl friend at a party" She frowns "... We got talking and he said he was in the Navy2 she sighs "Several drinks later...well I don't really remember how the rest happened" she laughs "we woke up married" she shakes her head " anyway at the beginning we got on.. and my Father liked him!" She laughs "yeah really!!!...he thought he did well to keep me in check after everything" she shakes her head "some reason my father couldn't see it ...he was just playing him for his promotion"

"So, when he start with his fists"

she shakes her head and closes her eyes "it wasn't really like that.... he gets jealous... that's al! and you know how I can push peoples buttons..." she laughs "...we started to argue and fight alot.. the fights just got bigger" she shrugs "and then stuff happens... I was........ "

They stop talking as there's shouting down below as they drag the Admiral out of the group again.  
  


"CATHERINE ....I hope you can hear me. I need you to show yourself"

He forces her father on to his knees in front of him as he points a gun at the back of his head.   
  
There are further screams in the room.

  
  
Bravo sit up to look as much as they can from the darkness of their vantage point  
  


"Catherine!..... Show yourself!!..." he listens for any noises "....for your Fathers sake"  
  


She closes her eyes. 

Clay looks at Sonny "you think he's gonna do it?" he whispers  
"Let's hope not!"

 

"SHIT!" she panics "Jason... I have to go!"

She starts to makes a move to stand up but Jason grabs her and holds her down. He puts his hand over her mouth

"Shhhh!.. CJ calm down.." he whispers in her ear.   
He turns her round so she sitting with her back to the scene below "CJ.. look at me!... Hey come on ..look at me!"   
  
he still has his hand across her mouth so she doesn't make a sound while he tries to get her attention "I'm gonna take my hand away but don't say a word just look at me"  
He gets in her eyeline. He can see her in the low light of where they're sitting. "Listen... You go down there... you're both dead!..You know that"   
  
he takes his hand away slowly. He nods and she nods back. "Your father's not gonna want that"

"Now listen... I need you to focus. Just look at me... don't take your eyes off of me!

She tries to look back at the scene below. She's breathing much deeper now.   
Jason takes a grip on the back of her head holding her fixed in front of him.  
  


"I'm warning you Ms Lewis ... SHOW YOURSELF NOW"

 

"Focus here on me" Jason tells her. He can guess from experience what's about to happen. "I'm here.... Just keep looking at me!"  
  
Her breathing gets deeper and slower with every breath until she thinks she might stop breathing.   
They both close their eyes and he leans his forehead on hers.   
  
He can feel her start to shake "It's Okay.... keep focusing on me"

He takes a deep intake of breath as a single gunshot rings out.

She jolts at the sound.  
  
She's now shaking uncontrollably. The lump in her throat makes her hold her breath it hurts so much. Large tears roll down her face.  
  
She can't open her eyes. she can't breathe and she just wants to scream  
Jason's still holding her head against his. "Breath I've got you" he whispers.  
  
She sucks in her tears trying to not make a sound. He kisses her. His softness on hers "sshhh!.... I've got ya'"

The guys all look at each other then the floor.  
Jason closes his eyes and pulls her in tighter and holds her his arms wrapped around her "I'm so sorry"

"BRAVO 1 this is HAVOC sit rep update copy" Blackburn comes across the comms. Jason needs to focus he needs to do his job

"Ray!. "he calls behind to Bravo 2 "Just take her!"

He wants to hold her, but he knows if they're all to get out alive he has to do his job now

"Yeah Sure thing!..." Ray wraps her in his arms "C.J come on!" he's unsure what to say to her but he takes her to one of th side door way and sits her down. Ray looks back at Sonny neither know what to say.

Jason needs to focus. He takes a deep breath. He has to act as leader now, he has to get everyone out safe  
"HAVOC this is bravo 1 copy"

"We just received a video message online. Can you update with sit rep and confirm what we've seen"

"HAVOC please be advised..." he looks over at CJ "... Admiral Lewis is dead "

Ray sits with her. Holding her.   
She can't breathe she's starting to have a panic attack  
He doesn't know what to say so he just holds her as she cries into his shoulder "come on.. just breath!... I've got ya"  
  


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Search the floors and FIND her... she's here somewhere"

"Looks like they're on the move" Sonny says to Jason as they see movement downstairs

"OK they gonna be coming! Lets even the numbers up Assuming they don't know we're here let's use that to our advantage"  
  


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She's sitting quieter now by the wall her head in her hands gathering her thoughts. Ray sits back down beside her

"Hey" he hands her some water he found in one of the rooms. She takes a sip "How you doing now? "

She nods "Yeah I'm okay!"

he smiles and slumps himself down against the wall next to her. He's quiet for a while before he speaks   
"So your husband..." he looks at her and frowns "said you've got a kid now?"

She doesn't look up just sits hugging her knees "he told you that?"

"yeah! yeah he did... gotta admit took me a bit by surprise when he mentioned it.. can't say I ever imagined you with a kid " he laughs

She smiles "No guess not..." she carries on thinking

"What's he called? .. your boy"

she turns her head sideways to look at Ray. Still resting it on her knees. She bites her lips thinking before she speaks   
" _Ummm!_... Jaycee" she smiles at Ray.

he frowns  
"see what I did there?" she laughs "C.J .. J C ?"

Ray smiles at her and nods "Oh .. I get it"   
He thinks for a minute before speaking again "ermmm..." he coughs "...He also told _me_... it wasn't his kid" He chews his inside lip thinking watching her reaction.

She gulps and looks at Ray "he told _YOU_ that?" she frowns. She's not sure how to reply

Ray nods."yeah he did!"

She sighs, scratches her head and runs her fingers through her hair before she lets out a bigger sigh.   
They both sit silent. She's thinking whether to answer but she decides not to.

He puts his hand on her knee. She puts her hand on top of his and feels the softness of the back of his hand. She's gently rocking and wipes a tear away.   
She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs

"We gonna get home to our kids" he reassures her.

She Nods.

 

Their moment gets interrupted.   
"How you doing?" Jason smiles at her and puts his hand on her cheek.

she nods at him "I'm Okay!....I just wanna get out of here now!"

"Yeah I know.." He rubs her cheek "we're going to... we just need to clean this mess up first.." he looks at Ray " So you up for setting a mouse trap?"  
  


Her and Ray frown at him not sure what he's talking about

He smiles "come! Get up! .. Let's go do this!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	21. the Funeral

She's sitting by the wall at the corner, where the two corridors meet. Her breathing's slow and deep trying to remain calm as the target is coming towards her pointing his gun. Waving for her to get up.

  
"Shit!.... Here comes this one" she whispers  
"Just hold steady we're here" Jason reassures here "Remember they want you alive.... we've done it already.. so just stay calm"

She gulps "Yeah easy for you to say. You're not the sitting duck!"

Jason laughs at her voice in his earpiece. Ray smiles.  


"UP!.... UP!" the Broken English voice shouts

She puts her hands up "I can't.... I can't get up.... I've hurt my leg" she rubs her leg shaking her head  
  
The target looks confused he comes over "I say.. Get up!"  
  
She shakes her head again  "I can't!....Leg...hurt!"  
  
He puts his gun round his shoulder and grabs her arm and tries to make her get up  


**Bang!** A pffftt from a silenced gun shot sounds out

 

The target drops to the floor in front of C.J " _phewwww_!"  she lets out the breath she was holding and moves her legs from under the dead guy

  
"This is Bravo 1 target down" he turns and looks at Ray "Okay...  that's a third one"  
  
they drag this body to a side room.

"Bravo 3 this is Bravo 1 we got anymore up here?"  
"Negatory Bravo 1"  
"Any movement your end? Bravo 6"  
"No! No movement this end 6 out"

"This is Bravo 1 all call signs lets get back down to the balcony floor"  
  


"How many we do we count now?" Jason looks at Ray

"Five including our main cheese"

Jason sighs "Damn! Still too many to pick them off without losing any hostages from up here" he bites his lip thinking "Okay we're gonna have to lure some more out?"

"Jace... they're not gonna buy it. They're soon gonna start to realise somethings going on when the others don't come back" Ray frowns "they'll realise she's not on her own"

"errmmm....I just need the bathroom" she looks at her hands they're covered in some of the dead guys blood "I won't be a minute"  
  
"C.J you okay?" Jason frowns he's worried about how she's holding up after everything

"Yeah....I'm fine...promise" she smiles  
  
she goes down the corridor to one of the public bathrooms

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

As she comes out of the bathroom and the door closes behind her. She spots a figure lurking in the corridor opposite.  
She frowns and looks in the other direction back to where the the team are. Her fear rises as she realises how vulnerable she is standing here.

"Catherine?"

She's puzzled but its familiar voice "Christian? "

"Catherine?... Are you Okay?"

She looks back down the corridor towards the team. Then steps towards the voice   
"Christian?.... What are you doing up here? ...How the hell did you get away?"  
He doesn't reply.  
She steps closer and see's he's leaning against the wall "Christian .. Are you OK?.. are you hurt?"  her instinct screams at her that something's wrong here

"Help me Catherine!"   
She shakes her head not sure as she steps closer "Why? What's happened?"  


" _Arrggghhhhh_!" she cries out as his hand makes a grab hard on her throat. The tightness is choking her, she can't breathe.  
  
She coughs and breathlessly speaks "Oh MY GOD Christian! What the hell are you doing ...Let me GO!" she chokes and coughs

He slams her hard into the wall beside the bathroom door. She's winded for a moment as she tries to fight him off. Trying to free herself but she can't as he more than overpowers her with his strength.   
He feels her all over and takes the gun from her pants waistband.

She manages to let out a stifled scream. He puts his hand over her mouth "Shut up!" as h bangs her head back against the wall while he gets the bathroom door open.

She's fighting and scratching him and she scratches at his cheek to which he reacts by slapping her hard in the face  
"You stupid bitch!"  he throws her down hard on the tiled bathroom floor

"What do you want?...How did you get away?" she panics

He smiles "I didn't"

She looks at him confused trying to make sense of what's going on "Are you part of this?" she questions looking at his face "Oh my god you are!"

He laughs "What you think I wanted to be with you?" he shakes his head "don't kid yourself..... The old man just couldn't help sticking his nose in could he. Wouldn't back down despite the warnings" he shakes his head

He's down on top of her his weight pinning her down on the hard floor.  
  
She tries to roll on to her side but he turns her on her back and puts his knees between her legs holding her down. He's brushing her hair away from her face smiling at her.

She turns her head as she tries to pull away  
"they need that list back and this can all be over" he stares at her. He's putting his hand up her top and feeling her breast "they need these investigations to stop!.... He wouldn't listen, stubborn old fool... Will you? or you wanna end up the same as him?... what's gonna happen to your kid then?"

She closes her eyes her breathing is deep, she feels helpless "Christian .. let me go.. please?"  
  
he laughs " too late... it's all gone too far now Catherine. This needs to be ended.... You need to give that list back before anyone else gets hurt"

She's frightened now. He's too heavy for her to move. She looks away from him closing her eyes tight. She can still feel his hands touching her. "Christian ...please... get off me!"

He pulls her hair to make her look at him "but before anything else .. now I have you to myself..." he smiles "... I'm getting what I want from my _WIFE!_ ... you've been holding out on me long enough now!"  
  
She tries to fight him as he pulls at her clothes, undoing her combats and pulling at the top of her panties. She tries to pull free from his grip. He slaps her again and is undoing his belt."

"Don't do this!" she's pleading and kicking out but he pins her legs down  
"I'll give you the list.. just stop... please .. Christian don't!"  
  
" _Mmmmmmm!_ " He smiles as he puts his hand back up her top while kissing into her neck. She's fighting every way she can to get away  
  
"GET off me!...Christian please!... I'm begging you...STOP!" she screams with every ounce of energy she can find but she's struggling to breathe and he's hurting her.  
She's shaking now because she can't stop him. Her adrenaline surges and tears roll down her cheek.  


Then she hears that voice "Hey douche bag I think she asked you to stop"

"Jason..." she closes her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief "... Oh thank god!"  


Christian feels the metal of the gun at the back of his head.

He smiles and shakes his head he can't believe it but he pulls his hands out from her top and slowly stands up   
"What a surprise Jason Hayes to the rescue" he smiles as he turns on Jason and pulls the gun he took from her earlier.  


A shot goes off.  
  


Her face drops. She holds her breathe. "Jason!?...."

but it's Christian that drops to the floor on top of her. She screams as he lands on her.

 

Clay's in the doorway he lowers his rifle. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief

Jason gulps He nods at Clay  


Clay nods in return "You All good?"

"Yeah all good!... Thanks... good shot!  Jason pulls her up "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm Okay!" she nods panicked  


Clay nods at them both "I'll leave you to it ... I'll check the other corridor"  as he walks away

She's shaking now as the adrenaline surges through her body. She rubs her neck which hurts. Jason pulls her close and holds her.

She sighs out loud. The shakes are so bad and uncontrollable. She closes her eyes. She's trembling so much that she wishes she could just stay here like this.  
They look each other in the eyes.  
He puts his hand on the side of her face "its fine.... you're safe..... I've got you... Okay just calm down"

she nods her breathing is starting to calm now. She's staring at him and him at her.

"Just breathe..slowly"

She nods. She can't resist in the moment to reach up and kiss him, she needs the comfort of that kiss.

"Hey... Not here...Come on! Keep it together!"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine!.... sorry... I just.." she gets a grip back on her emotions and pulls back _"come on Catherine you're stronger than this"_ she tells herself.   
She pats her hand on his chest reassuring him "I am... I'm Okay!" she's calm now. She lays her head on his chest getting her breathe back.  
He puts his hand round her head to hold her.

"Boss we got movement downstairs" Ray says looking in the room "You two alright?"

"Yeah we good. We're now coming"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Okay!  Give me an update" Jason's back in control mode.  


Ray runs through a quick sitrep "Still the same. Just holding at the moment but now they're talking"

  
Jason watches from their dark vantage point

"Ms LEWIS" a voice calls up  


"SHIT!" they look out over the balustrade from where they are.

" I know you can hear me!" He waits and listens to the silence "I need you to stop playing games now and come down. You're testing my patience. Maybe you need another incentive"

Ashram goes over to the remaining hostages and starts surveying them. He looks at the women  
"HER!" he points at Davis "she offered a swap earlier for a life let's see if Ms Lewis will do her the same kindness"

Davis gulps her breathing increases. Fear and panic rises. She's hoping the guys have got this because he knows in her working head no official protocols will ever allow swap of C.J for her.

"Ms LEWIS I'd like to draw your attention to this this woman What's your name?"

Davis swallows hard "Lisa"

"Lisa here would like you to come down Ms Lewis... you know so I don't have to hurt her!"

"SHIT DAVIS!" Sonny panics "Boss you gotta do something!" he looks at Jason.

Jason's watching and thinking

"Boss are you listening?"

 _"Shhh!_ Sonny I'm thinking"

"Jason you gotta do something man!" Ray looks at Jason for answers "you can't just let him kill Davis"  


C.J looks around at them all. She gulps and rubs her head with both hands. She catches her breathe  
"There's no choice Jason... I need to go down there "

"Always choices...it's not gonna solve anything if you go down there... he'll probably still kill Davis.. if not both of you" he's still thinking. "We stall him"  
"How the hell do we do that?" Sonny frowns

  
Reagan now has a hold of Davis. Ashram nods at him and he punches her. Davis drops to the floor. Ashram nods again they pick her up again and repeat

"BOSS!" Sonny's alarmed "You gotta do something _NOW!"_

"just wait!.... _LET_ me think Sonny!"

  
C.J closes her eyes as Brent hits Davis again. It gives her a flashback to the pain when she was on the receiving end.

Sonny's fuming "For god sake Jason offer the swap. They want her alive for now so offer the exchange. We'll work out what to do after"  


C.J looks at Sonny and frowns "He's right Jason let me go" she pleads

"NO!" he turns on her and Sonny "No! Wait" Jason's head's spinning. He can't think. _"Think!... There has to be a better way"_  


Sonny grinds his teeth and shakes his head. He knows there is no way Jason will swap C.J for Davis and he's pissed about it.

"Okay!..here's what we do Clay you get in position to you gonna take out our big Cheese. Kill Shot no mistake I need it clean. One Take"

Clay nods "Sure!... no problem"

"Ray you go around... you're on the guy watching the hostages. Same MO as Clay"

Ray nods

He looks at Sonny "we need to lure the other two out to come here. Then we'll take them out and go down when they open the doors Spenser and Ray will take their targets and we'll take the ones at the door"   
He looks at them all "at the moment we assume they don't know we're here. We'll use that again to our advantage"

they all nod. They're clear on what they have to do

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J gulps as she shouts out "OK STOP!"

the beating on Davis stops. Ashram looks at Brent and smiles. They drop Lisa to the floor.  
  


"That son bitch is mine" Sonny says  


C.J shuffles to the balustrade rails and sits looking through

Ashram sees her and smiles "Ms Lewis you did well. I give you respect you have eluded me despite provocation" he smiles "Now if you don't mind please.... come down"

"I can't. I need help" she holds up a blood covered hand. Brent and Ashram look "Christian!... he attacked me...  My gun went off ..hit my leg"

"I'll go get her" Brent says to Ashram who nods "take Yousef with you. I want her alive for now remember. Until we get the whereabouts of that list...after that she's all yours"  
  
  
C.J shuffles back to the darkness by the wall

Jason bends down "Okay?"

She nods.

"We right here. Alright?.... Just stay calm" Jason reassures her "Alright .. lets get this show on the road. Chop chop" Jason claps his hands

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay lays with is rifle working out his shot keeping Ashram in his cross hairs.  
Davis is still on the floor.

"I hope Davis is alright she hasn't moved"

"Don't miss" Sonny says to him and pats him on the shoulder  
"don't worry I don't intend to"  
  
Clay can make out Ray in the exact same position to him on the other side of the balcony but trained on the target guarding the hostages  


  
The lift doors open.

"This is BRAVO 1 Heads up. Remember what ever happens we can't let them get her to that lift"  


"Catherine where are you?" Reagan's suspicious already.  
"Stay there" he points to Yousef  "Guard the lift. We don't want her getting away"

He pulls out a knife from his side. "Catherine?" he calls out again.  
She puts her hands out in the dark. He see's her

"Well well! ....You look so much better now than how I left you before" He smiles  


She sighs as a flashback of the hospital room comes in her head. She starts to feel panic rising. She's breathless.

He smiles as he squats down beside her where she's sitting "we are going to have so much fun together while we find out where that list is"  
  


She's backed up against the wall the light catching on the knife blade he's rubbing it against her cheek "Get up!"

she slides up the wall. He lifts the side of her T shirt with the knife tip. Though she knows Jason's right there she feels really scared at this moment one on one with the man who stabbed her before.   
It would only take a second for him to do it again and Jason wouldn't be able to stop him  
  
He looks at her scar "I'm sure its still painful at times..." he runs his hand over the area of the knife wound "...These things never heal properly... and it took you so long in that rehab to recover from the mess it made of you.." he laughs "I almost felt sorry taking you out of there... still here we are again" He smiles.  
  
She swallow hard trying to calm her fears. She takes a sharp intake of breath as he runs the knife blade close to her skin "Don't!.... please." 

"Oh I'm not gonna hurt you again right now.... we've got plenty of time for that" he runs the knife along her T-Shirt up her neck back to resting by her cheek. "Don't be afraid .. just yet" he's looking deep into her eyes and she pushes herself back against the wall.  
A tear rolls down her cheek all today's emotions and fears are starting to take their toll on her and she doesn't know how much longer she can hold it together.  
She just wants this all to be over now.

o-o -o-o-o-o-o

 

Sonny grabs the target by the throat and twists his neck quietly. He shows no emotion at what he's done.  
This is for Lisa now. He's going to be serving up pay back. He drags the body to a side room.

"Bravo 1 this is Bravo 3 Lift secure"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

As soon as Reagan drops the knife away from CJ's face he receives a blow to the side of his head as Jason smacks him.  
C.J drops to the floor she can't get her breath she so panicked.

"What the hell…" he wasn't expecting it as he turns he sees Jason "...Oh really! " he smiles "I should have known she wasn't alone up here"

Jason smacks him again and he stumbles.  
All of Jason's built up anger is coming to the surface now as they start to fight.

He's overpowering Reagan but then  Reagan comes back at him with the knife and slashes Jason's arm. This causes Jason to let go of him.  
He then kicks Jason's legs away and he falls to the ground, raining in kicks on Jason until he manages to pull his arm round and grab Brent's leg to bring him down.

He's on him trying to choke him but he kicks Jason off. He stands up to lunge at Jason with the knife he picked back up.  


Then suddenly Reagan's choking as Sonny has him by the throat.  
"You know _we_ could have had so much fun" Sonny says "just I haven't got time today. This is for Lisa .. you son of a bitch.... See you in Hell"

And just like that with no cares he twists breaking his neck and Reagan's body drops to the floor  


Everyone lets out a big sigh

"You Okay boss?" he helps Jason up

Jason nods.  
He looks at his arm. Its more a surface wound and he'll live with it for now till they get finished  
  
Ray and Spenser are still in place on their targets.  


C.J's still sitting by the wall. She's still trying to hold herself together and get her breath back.

Jason bends down to her. He can see she's struggling "Hey come on ....You're gonna be okay!?"

"Yeah!... I'm fine" she nods "I just need a second" she wipes her tears away this is not her she hates being this person but its all getting too much now

He helps her up ""Okay? ... you ready to go?"  
  
She nods at them both

"Hey .. you need to hold it together .. for Lisa" Sonny looks at them both "we need to get moving .. she needs us"

C.J looks him in the eye she knows how he feels about Davis and how hard it would have been for him watching what they did to her.  
She nods at him "Yeah... lets do this!"

Jason looks at them all "Come on on then let's get this done"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They go down in the lift as they put their hands on the large doors ready to open them

"2 ... 6 this is Bravo1 we go on 3" he looks at C.J and Sonny "Ready?" they nod  "3 ,2 ,1 execute"

  
They swing the doors open.

Ashram smiles for a second expecting to see Brent with C.J not this. He doesn't have time to register as a shot rings out followed less than a second later by a second shot.

The two targets drop to the floor.

Now Sonny takes his target at the door  


This is "Bravo 1 all call signs..... Area is secure. Tangos down....  HAVOC do you Copy? This is Bravo 1"

"BRAVO 1 this is is HAVOC copy"

"HAVOC tangos neutralised.......hostages secure... I repeat hostages are secured...  Send medical assistance ASAP copy"

"Copy that Bravo 1" Blackburn let's out a sigh

" 1 out"  


Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

Sonny and Ray get to Davis.  
She's in a pretty bad way. They start medical assessing her till back up arrives with medical help.

C.J sits with her head in her hands in the quiet at the back of the room as she watches them take her Father's body away. Tears roll down her face as all of the emotions hit her at once.  
  
Davis is taken to hospital.

Sonny, Ray and Spenser help themselves to some of the beers left on the bar  
They all let out a big sigh as they drink.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The room has been cleared. The officials there still doing investigation the bodies have all been removed.

Sonny looks at Jason "Is it okay if I get off to the hospital .. check on Davis?"

"Yeah sure!... hey Sonny .. let us know how she is when you get there!"

" Will do!"

Jason looks around they've taken the Admirals body. He can't see C.J and he wonders where she is as they didn't get to speak since they were upstairs. He's needs to know she's okay.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

He knocks softly on the half open door of Room 254. She's in there packing her stuff up.

"Hey you!" he smiles

"Hey!" she smiles "Just Needed some quiet thought I'd get my stuff together...  before I head off"  
  
Jason nods understanding "They're finishing up downstairs they need us to attend a De-brief first"

She nods "Yeah of course ... I guess they will....errrm.... I just need a few minutes"  
she sits on the edge of the bed her head in her hands and lets out a long sigh. "Shit!" she starts to cry again "urgghh!.... sorry.... I'm so tired".

Jason nods again. He just stands watching her "Hey come on ... its fine ... been a long night... there's a lot happened... you don't have to be sorry!"  
She looks at him and smiles."Thanks"  
  
He comes over and pulls her head against his hip holding her head, stroking her hair.  
She closes her eyes. "oh... Jason... god...how the hell did this happen?"

she looks up at him. He leans down to kiss her.  
  
She sighs.  
It's so nice the warmth of his hand on her face and his soft kisses taking away all the pain away. She puts her hand behind his head pulling him to her. They don't stop kissing

Next thing they're all over each other. They can't stop it.   
All the adrenaline from today rushing around their bodies. He pulls her top frantically over her head and undoes his pants. He wants her so much. Its a frenzy of clothes and bodies

" _Jason …_ " she's breathless with anticipation of him  
  
"shhhhh!" he silences her with his kisses.  
  
His weight on top of her wanting her,needing her. Wrapped in the moment between them.  
He stops and looks her in the eyes checking this is what she wants. She lets out a breathless cry " _Don't stop!"_ as she arches her back bringing herself to him his hands are down her sides and under her pulling her towards him. His hands are all over her smooth skin.

She tips her head back as he kisses down her neck and shoulders. Her body is reaching out to him showing him how much she wants him.  
  
Then its over as they both let out a sigh and relax.  
She closes her eyes and as his weight relaxes on her. She puts her head back and closes her eyes while he watches her.  
"Jeez .. where the hell did that come from!" she smiles

He smiles contented as he runs his hands over her neck and chest. She looks back longingly at him.  
He's kissing her still while she has her hand on the back of his head rubbing his hair.  
  
He's laying on the bed half covered by the sheet. Her lying next to him on her front with her chin on his chest rubbing his skin with her fingertips.

She laughs

"What?" he frowns

"Nothing just.... this...it's crazy... after everything last night" she sighs and laughs again, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all

He kisses her "you wanted fun!"

"Yeah!... Yeah I did" she kisses him back. They're kissing his hands running over the skin on her back.  


then they're interrupted by a cough from Ray

 

_"Ray!"_

"SHIT!... sorry!.... ermmm... oh god!....I'm sorry I didn't.."  
Ray doesn't know where to look. He steps back outside the door. He wasn't expecting to walk in on that "...ermm ..just needed to let you know... Blackburn wants a de-brief downstairs 10 mins"

"errmmm ... Thanks Ray.... we'll be down in a minute" Jason smiles  
  
She's embarrassed and closes her eyes as she buries her head under the pillow.  
  
Ray rolls his eyes as he walks away shaking his head. "Jeez... not this again!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**2 weeks later**

The Day of Admiral Lewis's Funeral.

 

It's full military affair with all the honors of his Rank. All of Bravo are in attendance.  


After the service is over C.J takes some time by the graveside with a colleague from her Father's office.

Standing by the graveside she has a small blonde haired child on her hip that she's carrying.  


"Hey!" Clay has a surprised puzzled look on his face. "Hey there little man"  
Clay tickles the boy on the chin. He smiles and the baby smiles back reaching out with his hand. Clay puts his finger out for him and he holds it.

Clay's watching her holding him.  
He gives her a confused look as he frowns questioning her "He yours?"  


C.J bites her lip and nods "errrm.... Jeanette could you take him for a minute please?"  


Clay smiles and nods "Okay.....you have a child." he's waiting to see if he gets an explanation but nothing comes.  
  
He nods "Well he's a cute!" he furrows his head trying to make some sense "I errrm … I didn't know!... that you had a kid?... well I didn't know you got married"  
He closes his eyes and rubs his head trying to make some sense  


She offers nothing in the way of explanation she just stands there rubbing her lips thinking.

"So…" she sighs

"Sooo … " he smiles awkwardly back "..errm...Davis says you're getting a flight to London tonight?"  


She nods "Yep!...I'm going to stay with friends for a while... just until I see where this whole mess is at"  


"Okay!.... so I guess this is goodbye... again" he gulps and silently nods his head. He's actually wondering where it leaves him.  


"Yeah it is .... " she kisses him full on the lips. He tries to kiss her back but she pulls away. "Goodbye Clay"

"Goodbye?...right!....Okay!" He nods. He bites his lip and his head drops "..Okay ... yeah... I guess that's it " He nods and sighs it all feels really awkward now.  


She closes her eyes biting her lip as she walks away. She gulps at the lump in her throat as she collects her son back

  
He looks at the sky he really doesn't understand what just happened there  
  


Sonny's been kicking twigs around under the tree nearby waiting for him. He comes puts his arm around his shoulder  
"Come on Blondie I hear they have a free bar at the at wake. Perhaps they have some BBQ chicken as well"

Clay smiles as he walks away with Sonny.  
  
Sonny looks back following her to the car hoping in his heart that she's really going for good this time.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason and C.J look at each other, She's holding her boy.  
  
She lets out a deep breath "well guess this is Goodbye then" She reluctantly smiles as she kisses Jason on the cheek  
  
"Yeah I guess so.... Take care C.J" he nods as he puts his finger on the child's cheek and rubs it.  


Ray's standing beside Jason looks away and shakes his head, then looks her back in the eye. He sniffs to get her attention.

"Bye Ray" she kisses his cheek but she can tell he's annoyed with her "take care of him" she smiles at Jason "he needs you even if he's too stubborn to admit it sometimes" she laughs

Ray's conscience is torn now whether to speak up or not as he continues to shake his head at her.   
He can't believe she's not addressed the issue that's right there in front of them.   
He coughs "errrrm... I'll give you a moment. ...You might wanna talk?" he frowns at her.  


"So you going to London?" Jason asks looking at the waiting car

She nods "Yeah for a while.... until this all dies down. There's always gonna be a risk now. I just need to assess how much" she sighs " plus I just need to rest.....you wouldn't believe how tired I am"

"Yeah... I would.. I feel it too"  he bites his lip thinking what to say "Well take care of the two of you!" he looks her in the eye.  
  
She swallows back the emotional lump in her throat and tearfully nods.  
  
He kisses her on the forehead "Come here!" before wrapping the pair of them in his arms and resting his chin on her head.  
She gulps back her tears as she pulls away and he let's then go  
  
"You too" she smiles before kissing his cheek again holding for a moment closing her eyes. She gulps before speaking then she whispers in his ear "I love you"  
He nods and looks away. His eyes stinging with tears. She goes to the waiting car and he lets out a long emotional sigh trying to hold himself together.

"Jace!... You Okay Brother?" Ray watches her walk away

He nods holding in his emotions he's thinking. He's so torn "What would you have done Ray? ...Would you have stopped her going?" he looks at Ray searching for answers "Would you have wanted to know for sure?"

Ray sighs and shakes his head "I don't know brother..... I really don't know... Perhaps her leaving .... perhaps it's best?... she needs some time alone I think.. to make sense of stuff"  
he puts his hand on Jason's back "Hey come on man.... let's go get a drink"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

..

.

 **This was going to be the  end …. but No it wasn't to be as it continued writing itself in my head :)** **.**

**Thank you for reading I hope you're enjoying it? its take on a bit of a life of its own since this ending (lots more twists & story to come) **

**so please keep reading and if you have time leave a review  
**


	22. Chapter 22

just seeing how to add an new chapter test


	23. You're a Good Man Ray Perry

As they turn to walk away Ray spots the small blue bear on the path. He picks it up and looks back to the car.

"Oh hell.. look...I better just …." He nods in direction of the car "he might not settle without it?"

Jason nods."Yeah.. yeah you better"

Ray wonders if he should give Jason one more chance to go back to her. But he decides it may be best not to so he heads back with the bear.  
  
"You head back I'll catch you up in minute"

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"C.J wait!" he calls out waving the bear.

She smiles and shakes her head as Ray gets to the car. She's on the opposite side, trying to sort the car seat out

She comes around   
"Thanks I was just wondering where that was..". she looks at it "..his favourite" she smiles looking at the bear

Ray waves the bear at the little boy who's smiling "C.J maybe you should…"

"Ray.. STOP!.." she shakes her head ".... I'm not sure we can be safe here and  I can't stay here and be around Jason...trust me this is for the best"  
  


He bites his lip thinking and nods "Okay...  maybe you're right"

"Here hold him a minute" she passes the child to Ray while she goes back round the other side of the car "I need to sort this damn car seat, I tell yah they should put sorting car seats on the Military training programme" she laughs.   
  
"Yeah been there done that!" Ray smiles.

He's thinking hard as he looks at the boy staring at his little smiley face. He waves the blue bear and the little boy and laughs. Ray smiles then shakes his head sighing and looks to the sky. "Jeez...what a mess" he says quietly

 

Neither of them notices the black Mercedes pulling alongside till it's too late.   
The window rolls down "Ms Lewis get in the car please" a voice calls from the open window slot

"Sorry what?" she turns around to find an open car door and a large man with a gun pointed at her. She freezes trying to stay calm but breathing much harder now

"Get in Ms Lewis. We wouldn't want any accidents to happen here" she sees them looking at Ray holding her son

She gulps hard wondering what she should do

 

Ray's face drops as he realises what's going on "C.J wait.. NO! don't get in the car!"

She shakes her head "Ray... Stay there!"   
She's in a real dilemma now No way she can fight it and if she does so wonders what might happen? She let's out a a long sigh and rubsrubs her hand through her hair. Her breathing is deliberately slower while she tries to stay calm and decide what to do.

"I said _GET_ in Ms Lewis!... I'm not going to ask again!"

She swallows back her tears and closes her eyes in anguish.   
Looking at Ray holding her son even all of her training hasn't prepared for a moment of decision like this.

Ray's standing there holding her boy and she knows her getting in that car, putting herself in danger, is probably the only thing going to keep them safe right now

"Take care of him Ray" she rubs her hand on her forehead before she makes her final decision and steps into the car, and then in a second it speeds off and is gone!

Ray's holding the child. He puts his hand on his head. "Oh...Shit!" He's not sure what to do now "SHIT!... Jesus!!" he's frantic as he takes out his phone and calls Jason

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Back at base it's all systems go they frantically try to trace the vehicle

"Mandy what you got?" Jason snaps

"Nothing so far. The plates on the car don't identify and we're running the vague descriptions Ray gave us but nothing yet!"

Ray has his head in his hands "I'm sorry man!... I should have done something"   
he's not sure what he could have done. He's trained for some things in his life but nothing like that moment not while holding a baby

Jason wants to say yes you should have but even he knows the reality is there is nothing Ray could have done except what he did to keep the child safe

Jason's in the chair with his hands on his head rubbing his temples. He can't think as Davis enters the room.   
  
She's carrying the little boy. "Errrm....?"

"What? ....What is it!?" Jason snaps at her

"Sorry... I was just wondering? ....what.. what we're gonna do with ..." she nods" ... with him!? I got some nappies and changed him but … I mean who do I call?.. where does he go?"

Ray looks at Jason but Jason ignores her and just puts his head back in his hands.

  
Ray sighs "Okay first see if you can locate some family or something?"

"Yeah I already tried that with no luck.... I'm struggling because her personnel files are locked. They're classified!... So there are no family details"

"Mandy can you see what, if any, access you can get?"

Mandy nods "I'll try... but it's always been impossible in the past!"

"Okay well then ....Do I call child services to come get him?"

 

Ray looks at Jason "Lets take some time... just see what we can find out first" Ray comes around the table

"Can you take him for a minute?" she hands him to Ray  
  


"I need some air " Jason gets up and walks out

Ray shakes his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Sonny's now carrying the little one showing him round his cage talking to him  
  


Clay comes in he laughs listening "errrrm.... Sonny man, I'm starting to worry about you! Have you finally lost it?"  
  


Sonny turns around and Clay see's the little one "Oh!!! ..What are you doing?.... Where did you get him? "

"I got him out of a crackjack box .. where do you think?.... I  just brought him for a walk. I think he is getting bored stuck in that office with Ray"

  
Clay laughs "Sonny man, He's a baby! I don't think he knows about getting bored? ... anyway what's happening with him?"

Sonny shrugs "I don't know!.. think Ray said they're getting children services to collect him"  
  


Clay shakes his head. "Poor little thing" He sighs "one day and bam! ..he's lost everything.... it's so sad!"   
Clay's trying not to think too hard about anything at the moment especially not C.J and what might have happened to her

"Hey Clay.. I gotta go cut loose for a minute, can you watch him?"   
Sonny sits him on the table in front of Clay "you stay here with Uncle Spenser.... Don't have too much fun while I'm gone little man. Uncle sonny be back in a minute"

Clay laughs at the way Sonny is with him "Sure!" Clay frowns he's never really taken care of a small child on his own before "So…" he looks around "what you wanna do?"  
the child looks at him and starts to cry   
"Oh Great thanks! ... No! no don't do that!" he looks at his face crying "I know little man...."he sighs "I miss your mommy too!"  
  
"Hey!.. hey don't cry ...look come on" he bobs down so he's at eye level and looks at him   
He keeps looking and staring at him, he's not really sure what he is looking for, but thoughts start to cross his mind. He lets out a long and stands upright rubbing his lips thinking hard.

"There that's better Uncle Sonny's back now!" he frowns seeing the baby crying "what did you do to him?.... Did nasty Uncle Spenser make you cry? "

Clay smiles "I don't know .. I've obviously not got the touch with little kids.. look Sonny I gotta go!" 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Sorry I don't understand?" Jason's just so tired and the stress worrying about C.J is taking its toll "We need to be focusing on finding C.J not this kid" he stops "Who are you again?" he frowns

"Leena Rodriguez from The Navy Children protection services"

"Jason!..." Blackburn interrupts "...they're explaining that with C.J  missing and her father dead. They have been asked to contact _you_ regarding being his legal guardian"

"Guardian?... ME?.. Why!?"

Ms Rodriguez continues though she doesn't like Jason's agression "instructions were left with children services Naming you as guardian should anything happen to her and her father"

"Me?... I can't care for her child. I've got two of my own, I'm barely there for them let alone someone else's.... Why me?"

"Its fine Mr Hayes! We're just checking the information left with us. We will take him into protective care if you're not able to offer care at this time"

"What? didn't errrm.....  Castle... his father have any family who can care for him?"  
  


Rodriguez looks at Blackburn "we don't have any details for him.. only the instructions set out by Lieutenant Lewis...."   
  
"Ms Lewis.." Jason interrupts

"Sorry what?"  
" she's not a Lieutenant any more..you need to get it right" he puts his head back in his hands

"Oh..Im sorry that's what I had on the file.. ..look  I appreciate this is very difficult time... we can take him into care for the time being and I can come back"  
  
"I'm sorry that might be best for tonight... its all a bit much at the moment " Eric tries to smooth the situation over  
  
"Anyway, C.J's not dead" Jason now looks at Blackburn "we'll get her back that's what we SHOULD be doing! .. getting her back...God knows what's happened to her by now... What they're doing to her!"

Blackburn nods he's not so convinced that she will come back alive "Jason come on... I hear you and we were working on every possible scrap of information.. this .... you being like this .. it's not helping"

"I need some air" Jason looks at Blackburn "We _need_ to find her!" he gets up and walks out

 

Sonny comes back in the office with the little one. Ray follows behind with a coffee

  
"What's up with him?" Ray asks seeing Jason walk out,

Davis looks around she's not sure she should be saying this but Ray's Jason's friend

"the Woman in there is from child protection services" she lowers her voice " C.J left instructions with the Navy CPS if anything happened to her that they should ask.... Jason to look after .. him" she nods towards JC "I guess with her father dead and obviously...I mean his fathers gone as well.. I don't know.." she shrugs "perhaps she couldn't think of anyone else she trusted? .. I mean she probably never thought this would happen"   
"or perhaps she did?" Ray frowns  
  
Davis stops " don't you think it's weird though....that she put Jason down?"

 

Ray folds his arms and sighs. He bites his lip as he takes the boy off Sonny and then he goes to see Blackburn in the office.

Rodriguez is just leaving she smiles at Ray and puts her arms out to take the little one

"Very well commander Blackburn....I'll be in touch. Hopefully I'll have a placement for him soon!"

  
"Where are you going with him?" Ray asks

"You are?" she looks puzzled

"Errrm... I'm friend of his mother" Ray looks at Blackburn then back at Rodriguez  
  


"Oh sorry!" she smiles "we'll errrmm.... place him in temporary children's home for the time being just till we find him a foster placement"

Ray thinks "What if someone would look after him?... like a friend of the family?"

"Well … depends what friend and their situation!"

  
Ray takes a deep breath thinking before he speaks "What if I took him?" Blackburn frowns at Ray.   
  
Rodriguez tips her head "sorry I'm not sure what you mean.. you take him?"

"I'd have to speak to my wife first but…" he shrugs "if it was in his best interest. I just thought its better... I mean he's been through enough losing his ..." he coughs "father and his mother's missing... I thought he might be better in a family situation?"

 

She hands her card "I'll take him back now... but call me and we'll see what we can work out! _IF_ you're serious?" she hands him a card "As the mother is not officially deceased then... a friend placement would be considered more beneficial for the child than being placed in the system"

Blackburn looks at Ray confused and as she closes the door Eric frowns "Right start talking Ray... I want some answers"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason's in the shower trying to wash his thoughts away but he can't. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees her, and he's trying not to imagine what might be happening.

"If only I'd asked her to stay, she wouldn't have been at the car" he keeps questioning himself wondering if he could have done more to stop this happening

He leans his head on the wall and thumps it with his hand. He's so angry. He turns the water off and turns around leaning his head back. He can't get pictures of her out of his head.

As he is drying himself, he starts thinking about the boy "What the hell you are playing at C.J?... what made you think I could look after your child?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Davis makes Jason a coffee as he comes back to the briefing room

"It's quiet in here? Where is everyone? We should be looking for C.J!"

" _Errm._.. Ray had to do some stuff and  Blackburn's in his office."

"Where's the kid?"

"The woman from child services, she errrmm... she took him with her"

"Good!" he bites lip and goes back to his paperwork. "God Dammit!!!" He throws the paperwork down. "I need a drink!"   
he pushes his chair back, grabs his jacket off the back of the seat and leaves

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ray opens the door quietly the little boy's asleep on his shoulder.

Naima stands in the hallway biting her lip. As wrong as this feels, and it does feel so wrong. She also knows it feels right and as her husband feels it's the right thing to do they will go it.

"Hey!" she smiles at Ray "Let's put him down in here"   
  
They lay him down in a makes shift cot Naima got ready in their own children's room.  

Naima's motherly instincts kick in as she gently brushes his head while he sleeps. "Poor little thing... He looks so peaceful and innocent unaware of what's going on" she sighs

She closes the door quietly.

 

"OK! Start Talking Ray Perry!!" she says in a sharp tone

He coughs as he gets a beer out the fridge.

"I get you feel sorry for him..... that he's lost his parents but …he's _her_ child so why?"  
  


Ray bites his lip he's thinking how he can explain this

"Well? .... Ray!....I'm waiting?" She says "What..." she points at the door "What ..is that all about?"  
  


"Naima... his grandfather was shot in the head his…" he stops "...one parent was killed cos he a crazy psychopath and his mother is missing..... I just felt sorry for him and it's not like we can't help!"

She eyes him up suspiciously "I love you Ray Perry and trust you and if you say we need to help then we need to help" she purses her lips "but I have to admit ...and you know it!... I don't like his mother but... saying that... I don't wish this on her and …" she stops "this is not that child's fault but _WHAT_ are you not telling me?"  
  


"Sit down!" he shakes his head and drinks some more beer

"Ray! _Tell_ me!!" she's getting frustrated. He bobs down in front of her and rests his head on her shoulder "Ray what is it honey? Just tell me! We can't sort it if you don't tell me"

He nods "yeah you're right .. Okay!.... look  I don't know for sure... it's just a gut feeling .. C.J never actually told me but…" he sighs "I think maybe.... well pretty much so …"   
  
Naima frowns "Ray .. Just spit it out!"  
  
"I think he's Jason's child"

 

Naima frowns deep "Does Jason know this?"

Ray shakes his head "he might suspect... I really don't know"  
  


She bites her lip and shakes her head "You gonna tell him? "

Ray shrugs "I just didn't want him getting put in the system before ...before Jason had a chance to get to know him"

Naima kisses him on the head "Ray Perry you are good man!... I love you!...You did the right thing!"   
  
They put their heads together and hold each other.

 


	24. Jason loses his grip

Ray arrives at the bar after Sonny called him. "Where is he?" Sonny nods towards the corner booth of the bar as Ray rolls his eyes

"I've been keeping an eye on him don't worry" Sonny necks his whiskey shot. "Though gotta say, he's been hitting it hard!"

Ray frowns as he watches him all over some woman. "Who's she? "

"Oh you know....usual barfly type!" he shrugs "Thinks she's hit the jackpot tonight, Jason Hayes and he's payin', she'll be infamous now!"

"Let's go stand over there, I'll get a drink and we can keep an tabs on him."  
  
  
Sonny orders two shots "So what now?" he passes on of the two beers he ordered  in Ray's direction, stopping as he looks up "Oh jeez!" Sonny rolls his eyes and sighs, watching as  Jason has progressed from talking and laughing, to kissing.

Ray sighs "Oh dammit! Okay that's it, we need to make an intervention, or he's gonna regret it!"  
  
  
Sonny slams his glass down, and they head to the corner table "Okay lady, been nice knowing ya but time for you to leave now!"

"Hey.... we're just having some fun!" she smiles, "Aint that right honey, just having fun!" Sonny grabs her arm to get her up "You can't do this.... Hey, who are these guys,friends of yours?"

"Oh jeez, it's the fun police!" Jason rolls his eyes "Just ignore them and come back here!" he smiles putting his lips to her neck "Where were we?" 

She starts laughing "mmm! How about we find somewhere more quiet, like your place?"

"No! No that's not happening!" Ray grabs her and pulls her up from her seat "He's coming with us, so time for your to go now!"

"You gonna stop us are you Ray?"

"No but I will!" Sonny doesn't move from the spot, as Jason gets up and leans forward towards his face

Ray steps in "Come on Jace, leave it man! Just come back with us!" he sighs "Jason listen, you don't want this brother, you'll regret it!"

Jason laughs "Oh yeah I forgot,that's coming from the expert on one night stand regret!"

 

That stings and Ray's annoyed "I thought that was dead and buried" he shakes his head "You know what? Fine, go ahead!  Do it! Do what you want Jason." he sighs ".. cos this is the way to go! Right? Just like before. This will fix everything. Make it all go away!"

Sensing how pissed Ray is with Jason, Sonny tries another plan "Hey darlin' why don't you get us all another round of drinks" Sonny gives her fifty dollars. She looks at Sonny and frowns "Now, don't hurry back!" he smiles. She gets her point picks up her bag and leaves the table.

Jason's leans back in his seat  smiling, as she walks away. "Okay Jason, up! Let's go" Sonny shows the way to the door with his hand

"I'm not going anywhere,I'm waiting for Suzy to come back!"

"Yeah, well you'll be waiting long time for that. Don't think we'll be seeing Suzy, or my fifty bucks again" he shakes his head " so why don't we get up stud, and go home"

"Come on Jace, let's go man!" Ray see's the drunken mess his friend is in

"No! No,I think I want a another drink" Sonny and Ray roll their eyes as Jason staggers up to the bar.   
He orders more tequila shots and as Sonny tries to get hold of him he pushes Sonny back, knocking over a table of drinks behind him.

"Woah! Knock it off guys!"

"Yeah, sorry!" Ray indicates to everyone looking "sorry.... we'll sort it! No problem... just an accident! He's fine"

Jason looks at Sonny "I want another drink!"  
  


Sonny puts his hands up "Okay, Okay, another drink we can do that!"   
He looks at Ray "We'll lets drink some more!" Sonny knocks back another shot "We can hope he passes out at some point"

Ray shakes his head "I'm not sure that's an actual plan!" he sighs as he watches Jason now chatting up another woman at the bar.

Clay arrives in the bar and head towards them "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Sonny nods in Jason's direction. Clay frowns, though he doesn't say a word, picking up one of the beers that Sonny pushes in his direction. Clay's seen Jason drunk before but never like this, never this out of control.  
  


 

As Ray sits at the bar, casually eating the trail mix he sighs as he watches Jason's wrap himself around the neck of some new blonde at the bar.   
Sonny's still drinking shots. They're all bored but they continue to stand at the bar keeping a watch over him.  
Clay scratches his head "Should we stop him? I mean I've never known him be like this before!"

"No, leave him for a bit, it's not like he's going anywhere" Sonny sighs "He might come to his senses yet!"

"I doubt that!" Ray frowns

Clay's concerned "Well I've never seen him like this that's for sure!"

"Yeah well, we have!" Sonny shrugs at him dismissively  "But I gotta say its been a while, well not since she last left. That really messed with his head!" Sonny shakes his head and lets out deep resigned sigh. "Still it was always gonna end up like, anytime she's involved!"

A large group of girls arrive at the bar, all giggles and talking. They smile at the guys as they walk past. Clay looks back at them and smiles and they give him another smile back.  
  
Sonny laughs and shakes his head. "Hey poster boy concentrate!" he pushes him a beer down the bar to him.

One of the friends of the girl group arrives late. She's tall, long brown hair which is tied back in a ponytail.   
As she walks past the guys and as she passes Jason all he catches the view of her back.  
He stops in his tracks and turns from the woman he's currently draped over   
" _C.J !_ Hey!..HEY!!" he stumbles over the stool and grabs at the woman

"What the fuck, get your hands off me!" she frowns at him

"Sorry, I'm. sorry! I thought you were...never mind!.'m sorry!"he stumbles and slurs

Ray steps in "Sorry! My apologies. My friend he...ummm... thought you were someone else! Sorry again!"

She rolls her eyes " Yeah well tell him to watch himself! Don't you think he's had enough to drink?"

The blonde woman Jason was all over puts her arms round his neck and kisses his cheek."Oh Honey why don't we go back to yours?"

"Get the hell off me!" he pulls her arms from round his neck and shoves her back.

"Woah there!" a guy at the bar steps up "What the hell are you doing man?"  
Sonny and Ray step in and make their presence felt pushing the guy away. 

She picks up her bag "I thought you were up for it? Don't tell me another loser as normal"

Jason gets up from his seat and just looks at her "Get lost!"

she looks him up and down "Whoever she is? WOW she must a done a real number on you!" she shakes her head "You know what, go to hell!"  
  


 

He sits back on the stool at the bar. He has his aching head in his hands, as the drink takes more control and in his built up temper he shoves all the glasses off the bar.

"Hey buddy!" a guys gets up from his seat at the table "I've been watching you,what's your problem?"

Jason gets off his stool fronting him up and shoves him "Yeah you want some? Really! Let's go!"

Ray gets up grabbing hold of him "Woaahhh there! Jason just settle down!"   
He turns to the guy "It's okay, I'm sorry alright, we got this" Ray tries to calm everything "Jace just give it up now, man!"

"We all good here!" Sonny backs the guy down "Look why don't you go back to your drinks and be a good fella"   
The guy shakes his head annoyed but he responds to Sonny's request and heads back to his table

"Where is she Ray?" He closes his eyes exhausted, putting his head back in his hands. His face full of pain "What the hell's gonna happen to her?"

"I don't know man but we'll find her!" he sighs, unsure if he believes that they will " We will!.. But brother, you can't carry on like this, you need to go home!" Ray looks at Sonny "Come-on Jace, let's get you home man, before you do something you regret"

Ray shakes his head deciding what to do "I'll take him to mine, until he sobers up. I can keep an eye on him there "

Sonny nods "Yeah good idea! Hey Jace, you go with Ray now"

Clay sits watching and doesn't say a word he just drinks his beer and Sonny joins him at the bar as Ray walks the drunk and staggering Jason out of the bar.

Sonny picks up the shot on the table and necks it back "Jeez here we go again!"  He looks around at Clay " Oh great, now what's with the face on you?"   
Sonny shakes his head and sighs he can't be dealing with all this tonight

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Ray gets his key for the door. Holding Jason against the door frame while he unlocks it "Steady just wait!" Jason just nearly falls in the door "And... please be quiet!"

"Yeah.... quiet! _SHHHHHSh!_ " Jason shouts  
  
Ray shakes his head as he drops him to the couch. The minute Jason lays his head down he's out for the count within seconds.  
  


"Fun night?" a voice comes from the doorway

Ray shakes his head "Hey baby! Did we wake you? "

Naima nods.

"Sorry!" Ray sighs  
  


She puts her arms around his waist "So..." she looks at Jason "...I better get a blanket for sleeping beauty"  
  
Ray Smiles looking at Jason "Yeah good idea!"  
  


Naima takes Jason's shoes off and covers him. She kisses his forehead. Ray sighs rubbing his face and head, he's feeling tired now as he watches Jason sleeping

"He'll be okay!" she reassures him, rubbing his shoulder

"Will he? What if he goes off the rails like last time?"

"Then..." she kisses him "... you'll be there for him, like the friend you are!" she smiles.  
  
Ray holds her tight and kisses the top of her head.

As they sit holding each other they look round at the sound as one of the babies starts to cry.  
Ray rolls his eyes "I'll go! You go back to bed" he brushes her hair away from her face "You look tired!"

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Ray goes the children's room. Both his own two are sleeping, but Jaycee is wide awake and he's stood himself up in the cot.

"Hey little man, what you doing awake?"   
The baby puts his arms out and Ray picks him up, quietly taking him to the living room. Sitting himself in the chair cuddling him close to his chest and it's not long before they both fall asleep

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Jason coughs. He's awake and sitting up on the couch, rubbing his sore and aching head.   
  
Ray opens his eyes to the sound. Jaycee's still fast asleep on his chest "You good?" Ray frowns at him

Jason rubs his face and shakes his head. "No! Not really!" he sniffs  
  
"Good!You don't deserve to be!" He sighs "Jace you can't carry on like this!"

  
Naima comes in carrying their baby. Jason looks at them both "You want coffee?" She asks  
  
Jason nods "Please! Look, I'm sorry about this! It won't happen again!"

She nods and sighs. She's tired after the disturbance of last night "Just make sure it doesn't!"  
  


They all sit quiet. Ray looks at Naima as she brings him some coffee.  
  
Jason's sitting  just staring at Ray. There's the issue of Jaycee, it needs addressing but Jason's not really in the mood to discuss it. "So you gonna explain what's going on here?... I mean with him!"

Ray looks at Naima and swallows thinking about how to explain it  
  
"You gonna explain why _her_ child is here? I mean, not being funny I thought I told Child services to take him?"

Naima answers him first "Ray did what he thought was for the best, Jason!"  
  
"Best? Best for who?" he frowns "You didn't think to say anything? Like say that he was here? Thought you'd lie!"

"Jason, Ray didn't lie! He didn't have reason to lie. He just did what he thought was best for J.C"  
  


This is the first time Jason's heard anyone call him by his name, it takes him by surprise, makes him seem more real.  
  
"Look man, I didn't want them sticking him in some children's home yet! Not when he's got ..." Ray pauses looking at Naima "look... we're all family brother, we look out for each other!.... I thought that's what BRAVO do?"

Jason stands up "No, you know what! Thanks for the coffee and use of the sofa! Sorry Naima, I need to get back, check on my kids and have a shower!"

"Jason! Jason don't just leave. You need to..." Ray sighs it's  too late Jason's got up and gone. The door has closed behind him.  
  
Naima takes a deep breath and sighs. She looks at Ray "You need to speak with him!"

"I know. I know!"   
He let's out a long breath "I'll sort this! I'm just not sure how?"

 

 

 


	25. Take care of your son

Sonny downs another shot of Tequila.

"You not drinking there Blondie?" he's watching Clay turn the same beer bottle round in his hand over and over "Okay" he sighs "You got me!.... I'm listening, something's bothering ya so share!"

Clay smiles "Nothing"

"Right!" he sighs again "I'm asking one more time and if you say nothing then that's it, I'm gonna hang you upside down and beat you, you understand me?" he shakes his head as he downs his last shot  
"Ahh, Davis!" he smiles "At last some one with sense in this room...... Come talk to this man while I get another drink" he pulls out a chair for her "Spenser you spill to her whatever's eating at you while I'm gone, then we can get on with drinking"  
  
  


"Soooo?" she questions "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing really" he takes a sip of beer."I don't know, I was just thinking about that kid....you know losing his mom and remembering back when my mom died" he shrugs at Davis "that kinda stuff"

Sonny and Davis look at each other "Okay then I definitely need more tequila,all this emotional sharing is hard work"

He heads to the bar leaving Davis alone with Clay

"He's got no one" Clay sighs  
  
"Yeah I know" she puts her hand on Clay's hand "but he'll be Okay! I'm sure they'll find him a foster place very soon"  
  
Clay nods and drinks some more "You think she'll be found?"  
  
"Who C.J?" Davis frowns " I really don't know, I mean there's not much to go on but we can't give up hope!"  
  
"Do you think any family will be found, to look after the boy?" he frowns "I mean what  if he had some family, would they let them look after him,rather than go into foster care?"  
  
She shrugs "I don't know. Who knows if she has any? Jason might know, but her file is still classified so I couldn't find anything out" she frowns "Clay why are you so bothered about this? What's on your mind?"

He looks up as Sonny brings the beers and tequila back "Are we done with the feels now?"  
  
Clay nods "Yeah sure we're done" he laughs as he picks up a shot and necks it back.  
Davis frowns at him.  
  
"Good...  let's get drunk then!"  
  


Sonny smiles at Davis. She gives a half-hearted smile as she continues to frown at Clay, she's worried there's something on his mind that he's not saying.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**2 days later **

The guys have got spun up.

Naima is coping with the children.  
She's also trying to organise the last arrangements for Jameelah's Birthday Party in the afternoon, hoping desperately that Ray and the guys will make it back in time. She hates for him to miss things like this.  
  
Emma and Linda have offered to help her out by hosting the party at Jason's  house. There's more room and they can help with preparations and Naima's grateful, it takes some of the pressure off, what with the three children to cope with at the moment. The fact they have JC staying with him is something that  Emma and Linda don't know.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Finally, Ray's back  
"Hey honey! Just in time!" She smiles as he comes through the door.  
  
His face is down and unemotional

"Ray?" she frowns, watching the look on his face as she kisses him "What's wrong baby? Everyone get back okay?" she can feel something's wrong, touching his arm as she puts down the laundry.

He nods "Yeah everyone's back fine"

"So what's wrong?"  
  
He scratches his cheek and rubs the back of his head before speaking "They found a body on the Mexican border!" He looks at the baby playing on the floor. "A woman!"  
  
For a moment she's confused then she takes a deep breath "Oh no!" she lets it out "Is it her?"

He shrugs "We don't know yet. Awaiting confirmation!" he frowns biting his lip "Most likely, Mandy's working on trying to get details but errm ....the Mexican police, they're not really helping , not giving  details and..... Washington are being all confidential about her being missing, so it makes getting information back, slow. Mandy's gone down there, so we just waiting to hear something now!"

She gulps. "How's Jason taken it?"  
  
Ray shrugs "I don't know....He was quiet"  
  


"Daddy! Daddy!" Jameelah runs to her dad "Daddy it's my birthday party today we going to have cake and I'm getting a horsey"   
  
"Hey baby!" Ray frowns and looks at Naima."A horsey?... Really?" he frowns  
  
Naima shakes her head "Jameelah we talked about this! You are not getting a horse for your birthday" she smiles  
  
Ray laughs he holds Naima and kisses her. This make him feel better, being with his family.Naima looks at the worry in her husband's face "We still going ahead with this party?"  
  
"Yeah  of course... I'll grab a shower and some sleep"  
  
"I'll fix you something to eat first" she smiles.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Linda puts down the phone. "That was Naima just checking about the party this afternoon"

Emma's watching her dad drinking beer on the couch flicking channels. "Is he Okay?" she worriedly looks at her Gran  
  
"He'll be fine darling" she smiles. Linda she has no idea what's going on with him but decides he's best left alone for a while "Let's get these balloons and food done!"

Emma scatters some of the balloons around the living room.  
"What's going on?" Jason finally acknowledges his daughter "What the hell is this stuff?" he's not in the mood to speak nicely

"For Jameelah's birthday party" Emma smiles at him  
  
"What?!.... What party?... Why are they having a party here?"  
  
"We thought it would be nice to offer to help Naima" she gulps. She can tell her Dads not happy  
  
"We have more room, for the children to run around" Linda enters the room  
  
Jason stares at her "No one told me!"  
  
"Well you were told,but you've been away so you may have forgotten. It isn't a problem is it?"

"I'm going out "  
  
"NO!" Linda changes tone with him "I'm getting fed up with this constant self-pity" she sighs "Jason your friends are coming for their daughter's birthday! You will go clean yourself up and be here for them!"

He stares at the beer pack he has on the table picks it up and heads to the garage.  
  


She closes her eyes and lets out a big sigh. "What're we going to do with him?"

  
**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

People start to arrive. Naima is there with the two children. She's left Ray sleeping a while longer. A babysitter is coming to look after JC, They felt that was best given the circumstances.  
  


Sonny's running around the garden with kids, spraying them with a water gun. Clay's smiling watching them having fun. The other kids' parents are also out in the Garden

"Thanks, Linda, for doing this... I'm so grateful its been a great help" Naima smiles  
  
You are more than welcome" She pats her on the arm "You know I think it's nice, to have some fun in the house for a change"  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  


Linda gives Naima a look just as Jason comes in from the garage. He still hasn't washed and goes to the fridge for more beers. "Jason please.. don't! Not today" his mother pleads with him  
  
"I'm getting some food!Am I allowed to get food.... In my house?!"

She shakes her head "I'm not getting into this with you now"

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Ray opens the front door and heads into the house. He's carrying a sleeping Jaycee Naima goes over "Hey!....what's going on?" she whispers "I thought we agreed it was best he didn't come. What's everyone going to say?"  
  
"Sorry the baby sitter called sick, so what could I do?" he shrugs "I didn't want to not come"

She bites her cheek "What're we going to do?"  
  
He shrugs "it will be fine" he kisses her "Perhaps no one will notice" he laughs

  
  


Clay and Davis look at them in the doorway. Sonny comes over "What's going on?" he scowls at Ray "I thought he was in foster care"  
  
"He is....kinda!" Ray stops "It's just it's with us!"  
  


"Daddy! Daddy look a horsey" Jameelah holds up a large toy soft horse, one of her birthday gifts  
"That's beautiful darling" he bends down to her and gives her a kiss  
  
"Jaycee look, my horsey" she says to the little boy as he opens his eyes.  
  


Sonny looks at Ray giving him a reassuring smile"Here give him here...I'll take him for a minute while you sort her out!... Ray you know it's s a good thing you did here!"

  
"Thanks brother"  
  
Sonny lift him gently from Ray's arms "Come on little boy, Uncle Sonny, take you to get something to eat, you want cake yeah? You hungry cos Uncle Sonny sure is!"  
  
Ray Smiles as Naima puts her arm round her husband's waist "I love you!"  
  


Clay looks at the floor continuing to drink his beer.   
  
Jason's now back to get some of the food. He looks at Sonny holding the child then he looks at Ray and Naima "What the Hell's he doing here? Why's he not with child services?"

"Not now Jason!" Ray shakes his head  
  
"She's gone, you know that! So there's now no reason for you to keep him now.! You need to hand him back"  
  
"Jason brother, don't make a scene in front of the kids! You know you don't mean that?"

Davis coughs "Jason... it's not confirmed yet, that the body is her, we're still waiting to hear from Mandy!"  
  
"Yeah,Jace brother, just calm down!" Sonny warns him "Don't forget it's a kids party"  
  
"Yeah a kids party .... in **_my_ **house!" she snaps back "Did anyone think to ask me? No! ..Oh, don't worry about asking Jason, he'll be fine about it! "

Linda and Emma come through from the kitchen "What's going on here?" Linda frowns "Son, don't make a scene!"  
  
"I said did anyone ask me _, if_ I wanted this in my house? "  
  


Emma's embarrassed at her dad making a show of her in front of everyone "DAD!"

Linda's even more annoyed "Jason what's going on here?" she frowns "You need to stop this shouting!"  
  
"Look at you all, acting like everything's normal" he points around the room as they all look at each other.  
Ray shakes his head as Jameelah pulls a sad face "Mommy, am I not getting my birthday cake?"  
  
"Its all fine honey!" she reassures her. "Ray do something!"  
  
"Why is Uncle Jason shouting?" the little girl looks sadly at her daddy.   
  
"It's fine, of course you're getting cake. Everything's fine! Now take your horsey outside and play with your friends. Mommy will be out in a minute" Naima reassures her as one of the other  moms leads her by the hand outside.  
  


The room is cleared except for Naima, Ray, Spenser, Sonny and Davis as Linda and Emma stand in the doorway of the kitchen all looking at a partially drunken Jason eating his food.  
  


Ray's not really sure what to do or say and  Naima's fuming with Jason as she takes Jaycee from Sonny. " _This!_..... This, has to stop!Jason, you need to stop this right now!Do you hear me?"

"Naima, leave it" Ray calls her back  
  
"No Ray! He needs to pull himself together and be the man he is! You are you Team leader or are you not?" She looks him deep in the eye as he just laughs at her "Right!" She thrusts J.C in his arms but Jason resists to take him.  
" _HOLD HIM_!" she glares at him "Jason, hold him!" she demands firmly.  
  
He gulps and takes him "Why? What the hell do you want me to do with him?"  
  
Linda frowns at the scene unfolding "What's going on? Naima?...Jason?..."

"Yes, C.J might be gone,but you don't know that yet" Naima sighs as  she continues "but _he's here_ and...." She takes a deep breathe "..and,although he may not have his Mommy, he does have his Daddy!"

Jason looks at her and frowns. "For your information his _'daddy'_ is dead, or did Ray forget to tell you that?" he gives her an angry stare "AndI don't appreciate being spoken to like this!"

"Really!?" she's annoyed with him now "You  _Really_ believe that?"

Ray gets hold of Naima pulling her away "Just leave it!" he can see Jason's not pleased "Naima, please!"  
  
 _"No_ Ray! _He_ needs to sort himself out, he needs to stop mooning around, and get himself together! Jason, you're no use to anyone like this!"   
She keeps looking him in the eye, but he looks away avoiding her stare "I certainly don't trust you with my husband's life in this state!"   
Tears prick her eyes, she can't believe she's had to say that to Jason. Ray scratches his neck and looks away her words sting them all "Jason, pull yourself together! You keep acting like you love her so much, then prove it! Prove it by taking care of _your_ child!"

He frowns staring hard at her just as J.C starts to cry. Jason tries to hand him back to her "He's nothing to do with me, he had a father! He needs to go to child services."

Naima folds her arms, unwilling to take him back as Jason still thrusts him forwards to towards her.   
Ray's rubs his forehead and sighs while he's working out what to do or at least say.

"Really? You say he had a father." she looks at Ray "Ray, say something!"

Ray looks awkward as he look's at Naima who's willing him to speak up now. He thinks carefully before he speaks, knowing his words will change everything  
"He wasn't! Castle wasn't his father!" he sighs "He told me that night the gala, that he wasn't his  biological father!" Ray sighs

Jason looks up from the floor to stare at Ray, he swallows hard as the reality of possibility hits him."So what are you saying?"  he frowns  
  
Seeing the confused, forlorn look now crossing his face make Naima soften her tone. She puts her hand on Jason's cheek "You need to sober up, and then sort _your_ son out!" she smiles.

"Naima!" he laughs "My Son? what the hell are you saying?" he stares at her but she just nods "Even if he was, I can't look after him" he shakes his head "not with my job and everything else! How the hell can I care for a small child?"  
  
"You can, because he needs you!" she smiles. She feels so sorry for him now and the harsh words she spoke "Jason we'll help you. You know that, all of use we'll all be here to help you."

"Daddy come see the pinata" Jameelah runs in  
  
Ray frowns at Jason trying to reassure him "Okay honey, Daddy's now coming!" Ray leaves with his daughter, taking her outside

Naima smiles at Jason and touches Jaycee's cheek "It will all be okay, you'll see! Get to know your son!" she kisses his cheek then follows Ray outside, Sonny and Davis follow her.  
  
Clay waits a moment. Rubbing the side of his head watching Jason standing there holding the little boy. He swigs his beer back standing the empty bottle on the table then also heads outside leaving Jason's alone with his Mom  
  
Linda looks at him and frowns "Jason, son, what's going on?"

"Don't!" he sighs "Don't' say anything! I need some time alone" He shakes his head. Jaycee has nuzzled his head into Jason neck and gone to sleep. He takes a deep breaths and pulls the little one closer, holding him protectively in his arms as he heads to the bedroom.   
  
He lays down on the bed with Jaycee. Him on his side, looking at the little boy, studying and touching his face.   
He then picks him up and lays on his back with him lying on his chest,putting his arms around him as the little one falls asleep.  
  


**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Blackburn knocks on the front door of Jason's house. Clay and Sonny are getting more beers and they let him in. He comes in carrying a brown cardboard filing box.  
  
"Hey!" he acknowledges the guys

"Hey boss!" Sonny frowns, curious at the sight of the large box "What's that?" 

"Errm..." Eric gulps "..it's....err mmm some of CJ's personal belongings from the Hotel where she stayed, before the funeral"   
He scratches his head "I kinda wasn't sure what to do with them so I...I thought Jason might want them?"

Sonny and Clay look at each other, they don't know what he should have done with them either "Yeah that's probably the best idea! Ummm ...you wanna beer?"  
  
"Yeah, that be good thanks! So, where is everyone?"

"Outside with the kids, and errr mmm....... Jason's, through there in the bedroom!"

Eric nods just as his phone rings "Oh cheers!" Sonny hands him a beer "Sorry I need to take this .....Mandy, Hi" he walks off into the kitchen.  
  


Clay and Sonny look at each other, they don't say a word but as they both drink they can feel their adrenaline rise a the sound of Mandy's name  Sonny looks at Clay "Miss Mandy."

Clay nods "Sounds like it!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Hearing the voices in the living room Jason's back from the bedroom, still carrying the little one.

"You good?" Sonny asks  
  
Jason nods "Yeah, you got one of those going spare?"  
  
"Sure!" Sonny hands him a beer.  
  
"What's that?" Jason points at the box

"Ummm...Blackburn brought it, it's ummm.....some of CJ's personal stuff. He thought you might want it?"  
  
Jason nods as he partially opens the lid. He can see her stuff in the bottom and lets the lid drop he doesn't really want to look at it.

 

"OK thanks for letting me know" Blackburn hangs up. He lets out a big sigh and takes a chug on his beer heading back into the living room to the guys

Ray's back from the garden he looks at Jason "We good?"  
  
"Yeah, we good!" Jason smiles having calmed down. "Eric, what's up?" he can see by his face he has something to tell. He frowns "You got some news?"

"Umm ... yeah, that was Mandy...... they've been to the border!"

Jason takes a sharp intake of breath. The others all look at each other and collectively hold their breath preparing for the worst.

"... the body they recovered" He drinks from his beer. "it wasn't her!"

Jason closes his eyes and lets out a sigh as they all exchange relieved glances. _"phewww!_ Thank God!" He smiles relieved and kisses J.C's head

Sonny lets out a long sigh " _Woahhhh!_ That's good, I mean its good for the kid!"

 

Jameelah runs back in with some cake and hands it to Jason "That's for J.C" she smiles.  
  
Jason smiles back at her "Thanks!"

Ray looks at him "Hey Jace, brother... we've got this, okay?"  
  
Jason nods. "Yeah, we have!"  
  
Clay's still deep in thought. He does just manage to raise a smile but taking another beer he disappears quietly out into the garden to be on his own

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 


	26. Clay what are you doing?

**Unnamed hotel on the Mexican border **

Mandy opens her eyes and smiles as she turns over. She's only wrapped in the bed sheet. She bites her lip thinking as she runs her hand up and down the arm that's draped over her.

"You know I always said there had to be some pleasures in Mexico" she smiles

" _Mmmm_!..... I think I must agree with you Miss Ellis" the cool English voice replies. He kisses her neck and down her back.

"Reuben...." she turns around to face him "stop! You know I have a flight to catch"

"Hmmm! Shame, but yes, I remember you said that now!" he leans in kissing her "Best not make you to late then."

They spend another half an hour making love all over again before Mandy sneaks a look at the time on her phone

" _mmmm!"_ she sighs "I- I really must go? I don't want to miss my flight!"

"Shame, but if you have to you have to" he keeps kissing her "still, it's been a worthwhile trip. Positive outcome all round as I see it" he smiles

"Reuben, why did you come down here? I'm puzzled. Was it for business or pleasure?"

He smiles watching her face "Oh, always a bit of both! You know that Mandy. It's all about balance. You can never have one without the other."

She frowns "I hope you're not playing me Reuben? " she sits up and looks him in the eye "What are you up to? Why did you come here?"

"Mandy, what have I told you before about asking too many questions?"

She's annoyed and feels he's playing with her so she gets up and starts to get dressed. He doesn't move, just lays in the bed, only just covered by the white cotton sheet.  
"Oh, before you go..." he reaches in his jacket pocket hanging on the chair "...I have something for you."

She frowns, as he hands her a small black memory stick "Call it a gift, if you like. A one of a kind thank you,for your eyes only" he smiles and kisses her again

She furrows her head "A _gift_? A gift  of what?"

"Just a video. I thought a keen-eyed person like you might like to take a look" he smiles "You'll find it of interest, I'm sure!"

Mandy frowns. Now she's intrigued

"I'll leave it with you to decide what to do with it, but the caveat is if you are ever in the position to return the favour, with something that you think might interest me, then I would appreciate if you return the courtesy"

She looks at him puzzled "What's this about?"she frowns "So this wasn't pleasure? It was business?"

"Oh no Mandy, this was all pleasure!" he kisses her "I'm even hoping we might do this again?" He pushes her hair back off her shoulder and pulls her down to kiss

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Clay's standing in the corner of the garden drinking his beer by himself. Davis wanders over drinking hers. She smiles as they both watch the kids with Sonny running around after them

Clay smiles "You ever think about having kids?" 

"Me? No, no not really. Well.... I suppose,maybe I guess one day."   
She thinks about it "I don't know! It's not really compatible with this career. Well not now. How about you?"

"Yeah, I suppose.One day it would be nice. I don't know, I haven't given it much thought really" He takes a swig of his beer "I suppose it's probably easier for me, than you,if you know what I mean" he shrugs

"Yeah, need I'd to be in a relationship first though!" she laughs "I mean doing this job and being a single parent? It's never gonna be easy"   
She drinks "This is a tough life, then throw a kid in the mix, Wow! That's a whole other game"  
  
She pauses looking at Sonny running around "You need a good support network behind you to continue this life with kids. I mean Jason's gonna be okay! I think. He has lots of help, his Mom, Naima and Emma then there's the likes of me and you!" she looks at Clay "Not like we have any of that though, right. For kids I mean."

"Yeah suppose you're right" he sighs

Davis lets out a laugh as one of the kids brings Sonny crashing down on the ground, she shakes her head smiling.

Clay watches her "You two get on well"

"Yeah I suppose!" she nervously looks down "Never thought about it really. He makes me laugh but he's no different than anyone else" she brushes off his comments  
  


He doesn't look at her just carries on watching the kids playing. "You know...... she told me" He doesn't look at Davis just continues staring forward

"Told you? Who? Told you what?" Davis frowns puzzled

"C.J." he pauses "She told me about you and Sonny.The last night she was at mine before she...."

Lisa doesn't know where to look "Clay I don't know what she told you what about me and Sonny? But there's nothing to tell" She laughs nervously laughs a slight feeling of panic inside her

"She said she saw you, kissing. In your kitchen,when she stayed on the couch"

"I don't know what she thought she saw but she was wrong!" she protests

"Yeah, that's what I told her, they wouldn't,it would be too much to risk" he smiles "but if you were... you know I wouldn't ever tell anyone right?"

She nods and drinks her beer, she wonders why Clay brought it up then. She's worried now. Someone else knows other than them. _How much longer would it stay a secret?_ Davis is annoyed "Yeah well it wasn't down to her to say anything" 

He pauses and bites his lip before he continues "Did you know she lost my baby?"

"She _what_?! Clay what the hell!" Lisa stops and frowns. Confused by the statement.

"Sonny didn't tell you? The Nigeria op, she lost it with her injuries." he drinks "You know she said she didn't know before she went?" He drinks "Sometimes  I wonder what if. What if she hadn't lost it. How different things might be now."

"WOW!" Davis doesn't know what to say "No! No I didn't know, but Clay, you can't think like that. You'll drive yourself crazy and it won't bring her back"

"No! I know" he smiles "Just talking out loud! Oh and Davis, what I just told you No one knows except Sonny" 

She nods and she starts to think, wondering why Sonny never mentioned it to her. She takes a worried gulp and looks at Clay "It'll be okay! It will! It'll work out" she puts her hand on his arm! "What's meant to be will"

"I know" he sighs shaking his empty bottle "Looks like I need another beer!" he walks away

"SHIT!!" Davis rubs her hand on her head "Oh my god!" she starts to think and she starts to realise something.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

"DAD!.... DAD! Wake up!" Emma's standing in the bedroom doorway  
  


Jason comes around "Emma?! What? What is it?"

"He's crying again!" Emma lift JC and sets him down on the bed beside her dad.  
  
Jason looks at his phone clock "02:15am ...Shit!" he puts his head back in the pillow "urrgghhh!"  
He rubs his forehead trying to wake up "Come on little man, it's still sleep time!" but J.C keeps crying. "Okay ... okay, let's get you some milk!"

  
He heats him some milk in a baby cup and flicks the hockey re runs on the TV then lays down with J.C sat leaned against him under his arm on the couch.  
As he sits there he spots the brown box file box with C.J's belongings, it's in under the table where he put it. He coughs as he pulls it out and just sits staring at it.   
He leans his head back, he can't open it and pushes it back under the table with his foot but he can't stop staring at it.

Jaycee's fallen asleep and he lays him carefully at the bottom of the couch. He then pulls the brown box out and takes a deep sigh as he opens the lid.  
Seeing her stuff in the bottom of the box he leans back on the couch closing his eyes. He bites his lip and empties the contents on to the floor.  
Some hair tie backs, he chucks those back in the box. Some newspaper clippings, a makeup bag and deodorant, hairbrush, chewing gum, couple miniature whiskey bottles, he raises his eyes at those, and then there in the bottom her Navy dog tags.

He picks them out and holds them. Just feeling them in his hand, looking at her name on them sends a wave of emotion through him. He gulps back the lump in his throat as he puts them round his neck.

The box is almost empty and all that's left is a black plastic flash drive which he picks up.   
  
It has sticker on the side saying baby pics and he looks at J.C, he thinks about it and puts it on the side table before he puts everything else back in the box and pushes it back out of the way.

He relaxes back into the couch, his hand on the dog tags round his neck and thinks. Despite the protests he made, he's glad Blackburn has stood BRAVO down for two weeks everything as it's all catching up with him now. The lack of sleep is overwhelming and taking it's toll on him.

"Hey...." he looks at JC "I think  need to get some organised routine here!" he sighs "We need to work this problem, cos I guess you're staying!" 

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Mandy's still on her laptop. She has re-run the video several times. The beginning is pretty gruesome showing the hostage receiving a beating, but so far it's nothing she hasn't seen before.

 _Okay... Western journalist, hostage, Syria! What's so interesting about this Reuben?  
S_he questions herself, as she watches it again for the third time.   
_So, I organise a hostage rescue, but as a target package this is pretty standard_.  she frowns _So why would Reuben think this was something he had to give me?_

She sighs and pushes the laptop away as Davis enters the room, she starts to pour a coffee from the machine in the corner of the room " You want a coffee?"

"Yeah sure!" she nods "I was just trying to make some sense of this video footage, anyway what are you doing here?" she frowns at Davis "I thought Blackburn stood BRAVO down for two weeks? While Jason gets himself together."

"Bravo T1s yes! Support staff .errr...NO! We're not that lucky" she laughs

"Anyway how's Jason holding up? I haven't seen him since I got back from Mexico"

"Yeah! He's okay, I think.The others are helping stay him focused, plus with little one I don't think he's had much time!"   
Davis checks the outer office then closes the door "Between you and me, I think Clay's struggling a bit." she sighs "You know everyone's been focused on Jason that they all kinda forgot he was involved in this too"

 _"Hmmm!_ Yeah that's a difficult one" Mandy sighs "Jeez, that woman,she always did know how to leave a mess behind her!"

"Anyway what are you doing in here? New target package?" Davis leans over her shoulder

"Well I got given this, it's not a target package as such, but ... yeah definitely a hostage we need to get out! Thing is I can't see anything about it that's not just a standard rescue op?" she shrugs 

"And ...?" Davis looks at her puzzled "Should it be? More than a standard op?"

"Well the guy that gave it to me, he said I'd be interested, and normally he's not the type of guy that gives you something this basic."   
She smiles "He's a bit more, well... " she smiles again "complicated than that! Something like this would normally come through my usual CIA channels but him giving it to me....it's strange" she sighs

Davis smiles "Really?So he's exciting then?" she leans on her arms on the table listening "Come on spill,who is he? I don't normally see that look on your face"

Mandy takes and deep intake of breath thinking about Reuben and their time together "More...a man of mystery!" she laughs blushing "But.... this, that he's given me, just doesn't do it for me but he said it would?!"

"Can I see?"

Mandy looks round "Sure! Can't see why not. It's nothing you'll not get to see at some point, when we follow up"   
She plays it. Davis screws her face up, first view is pretty shocking but she continues to watch "Who's he?"

"He's a journo, went out there three years ago, from what I remember. Disappeared, kidnapped, believed dead! Now this video has surfaced but it's good means he's alive"  
  
Te video continues to play then stops and they play it again. Davis studies harder this time "Hostage.!" she talks to Mandy as she analyses it "Looks like other people in the room being held too" she frowns "Wait! There! Oh my god Stop!!" Davis point and stares at the screen "Go back. Go back...back. Stop! Now Pause!.... Pause there!Just there. Look!!"  
Mandy wonders what she's seen and winds it back again "There! Look!" she points "Do you see? In the background"

"Oh My God! No way! That's what he wanted me to see!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Clay lays back on his bed and closes his eyes.   
He can see her standing there at the end of the bed. She's smiling, calling him willing him back to bed. He can feel her touch on his skin, that feeling of excitement from touching her.   
  
"CJ!" he calls out then he opens his eyes with a jolt "SHIT!! he rubs his face.  
  
He just can't get her out of his head and he jumps up, grabs his jacket "I need to find something to do! All this downtime is driving me crazy"

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Jason's running around trying to find a shoe. Nappies in one hand and screaming tired child on his hip and finally exhausted he caves in and sits down.

"Shhhh! Come onJC, be quiet!" he sighs "What the hell do you want?"   
He rubs his head as he sits J.C on the couch beside him, his hands squeezing his temple and lets out a long exhausted sigh "Arrrghh!  Please, just give me a minute" 

JC's been crying on and off most of the night and just won't settle "Shhhh! Please just quiet for a minute" He picks up the phone "Hey! You know I don't think I can do this!"

"I'll be there, give me half hour and I'll be there" Naima answers in her normal calm manner.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

The living room is tidy a last. They've moved the cot out of Mikey's room into Jason's.   
They've decided on a plan for of action for when they get spun up. Naima will look after J.C when that happens, and  though she took a while to get her head round the whole situation and admits it's not ideal, Linda is willing to help with him too.   
"He did not create this situation, and...well he's still my grandchild"

Even Emma's offered once a week baby sitting. In exchange her and Mikey get at least one day a month just the two of them and their Dad and she's actually quite taken with her new baby brother.

Naima hands Jason a bit of black plastic "I found that on the side when cleaning up. Looks important?"

He looks at it the flash drive and turns it over " _Baby pics_ " he puts it in his pocket for now. "Thanks! Naima thanks for everything"

"Okay, so are we sorted?" she smiles "You know, it's all going to work out fine!"

Jason nods "Would be better if we could find her though! But yeah, at least we're sorted.So... guess then it's time we got back to work!"

"Yes!" she nods "Yes it is! Jason ... "he looks at her "I'm proud of you!"   
She thinks for a minute "C.J would be too, you know, stepping up, taking care of him. It won't be easy but at least you're trying"   
She smiles and kisses his cheek as she hands J.C back to him "He's lucky to have such a great Dad!"

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

He's making coffee in the kitchen the laptop's on the counter. Emma's on the rug with J.C playing and he takes the flash drive out of his pocket and plugs it in and calls up the pictures files on it. He clicks on file open and there is a pic of C.J holding a newborn baby.   
He shuts his eyes and closes the laptop lid, removing the flash drive.   
  
He clips the end of the flash drive on his key chain."It's been a good Day but ..." he sighs to himself " I'm not sure I'm ready for those yet!"

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

"Okay heads up" Blackburn starts the briefing

They're back and ready to be spun up. Sonny is so glad, he was going stir crazy with the downtime. Though having extra time with Davis has been nice

"Helo drop over the Afghan border. Infil details as discussed" Blackburn looks round the room "Okay... then it's wheels up 14hrs. Do what you need to do people!"

They all come away and start preparing, but Spenser stays at the table  
"You coming?" Davis frowns at him

"Yeah.err mmm .... I just wanna check something on computer.I'll be right there." he smiles

"You okay?" she's concerned he seems apprehensive

"Yeah sure!Like I said, I'll be right there"  
He moves seats and sits at the computer opposite the door, so he can see who comes in but that they can't see the screen.  
He swallows nervously as he starts to type. He's anxious and he stops, taking his hand off the keyboard, letting out a deep sigh."Okay! Let's do this!"

_GOOGLE "What's needed for a paternity test?"_

He looks up at the door as the results come up, he starts to scroll through and clicks to read on some local details.

Davis startles him as she comes back in the room and he looks up nervously. "Blackburn forgot this!" she picks up the file off the table. She frowns "You sure you're okay? You need some help with something?"

"Err... No! I'm fine!" He slams the laptop lid shut

"Clay are you okay?"

"Yeah sure!" he smiles "Just errr.... just an address for something. Best get on!"

 "Okay!" she smiles "But if you need to talk, you know I'm here!"

"Yeah sure! Thanks. Right, I need to go get prepped"

 _Hmm! What the hell's he up to? Somethings not right!_  
She bites her lip and looks at the door. She feels a little bit guilty checking on him but she opens the laptop he was using and does a quick search of the history files "Oh Jeez!...shit!" She sighs "Clay, what the hell are you doin'?"

Sonny catches her as she leaves the office "I'm going to get some fried chicken you want some before I go?"

She smiles but it's a worried smile that gets Sonny questioning "Hey Davis you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she shakes her head

"Davis don't lie to me!"

"No, it's nothing. Nothing to worry about. Sonny, it's fine, I'm just gonna miss ya that's all" 

"Well you know we have a few hours before I go,  we could.... grab some chicken and have a couple of hours of hot delight at my place, if you wanted?" he winks

"Maybe?!" she smiles "I think that would be good, for sure!"

"Maybe? Okay, well I'll take your maybe as a yes then"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Davis looks at her phone clock "You know we need to head back soon"

"Uh huh! " Sonny's still half asleep

"Sonny are you listening to me?" she kisses him

"uh huh!"

"Uh huh!!! And that's all you gotta say? Come on, get up"

He looks at her as she kisses him again "Oh, I'm up already!" he smiles

She frowns at him "I don't mean _that_ " she blushes " I mean get, dressed, work!?"

"Oh yeah that! _Hmmm_! But maybe we could, you know ... first"

She giggles as starts kissing her as rolls on top " SONNY!!!"

"What?Don't tell me you wanna go work instead?" He runs his hand down over her curves

" _Mmmmm!_ Would I be weird if I said yes?" she smiles and kisses him

" _Uh Huh! V_ ery weird! But I don't think you seriously wanna go to work! Come here."

 

She sighs as they lay there after. She's looking up at the ceiling. "What you thinking about there, Davis? I can hear your cogs tickin'!"

"Nothing!"

"What is it with all this _nothing_ that people are thinking about all the time?" Sonny shakes his head

She gulps & lets out a long sigh "Spenser, knows about us"

"What!? How the hell!"

"C.J! She told him"

"And how the hell did she know?"

"She saw us in the kitchen, that night we brought her back drunk. Oh, she made sure I knew that she knew. I didn't know she'd told Clay though"

"And you didn't think to tell me this? That she knew! Jeez Davis ... SHIT!" he's annoyed

"He says he won't say anything. he also told me you knew about the baby, his baby that  C.J lost?"

"He did?" She nods " _Hmmmm!_ " he sighs "Jeez.... What a fuckin' mess, this all is!"

"It gets worse." Davis frowns

"Worse??!.How the hell can it get any worse?"

"Okay, but you can't mention this to anyone" she looks at him " _ANYONE!_ Sonny I mean it" she stares at him

"You know you can trust me Davis. My word, so just tell me"

"He was on the computer in the briefing room and well, when I checked the history after he left" He frowns at her "I know I shouldn't but I was worried, and turns out with good reason! He was searching for.... paternity tests!"

"What the hell does he want a paternity test for?"

She looks at him."Sonny think about it!"

  He frowns "Oh Holy SHIT! Jeez! Nah.... nah nah! No this is not not happenin"

"I don't know why any of us didn't think about it. I mean I guess we just all assumed"

"Yeah but, I mean she made Jason guardian, so it must be the truth! This can't be right?"

"Sonny what if it's not?" she frowns "What if Clay is? Then what?"   
She's waiting for a reaction  " Sonny it'll end his career. Jason can do it, he has family, a support network, but Clay? He doesn't have anything like that. Sonny I'm not sure he's thinking this through. You need to speak to him!"

Sonny sits up and rubs his head "Holy crap!How the hell am I gonna speak to him about this?" he sighs "Jeez! I need a drink"

" Sonny! You're now about to leave!"

"Yeah, I know! It don't mean I don't want one though! This kinda thing, it makes me nervous!" he thinks for a minute "Okay, well we hold off for now. We don't say anything to anyone" he frowns at her

"Okay! Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll deal with it when we get back"

"So, before we go. Is there anything else you need to unburden?"

"No!" she shakes her head nervously. She was going to tell him about the video of Mandy's but for now she decides to hold off

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

 


	27. This is Nancy

They're back at base after the mission and are all getting showered and dressed

as Jason comes back in the office he grabs a coffee  
"Davis, is there any chance you might be able to have J.C for a few hours for me tomorrow?....only errrmm... Emma's got a recital and was gonna go watch and errrm then take her and Mikey bowling after. Give them some 'me time' as Emma calls it!" he smiles

"Errrm! ... well I have something to do but I might be able to juggle my plans"

" I don't wanna put you out ... I could take him.. so don't worry"

Spenser looks up from computer "I'm free. ... to have him... I mean ....I'll look after him... if it's only a couple hours?" he shrugs " I'm sure I can manage a couple of hours looking after a small child and I don't mind helping" he smiles

"You?" Jason looks up frowning

"Yeah sure how hard can it be?"

"Okay!!!..." Jason's puzzled "you sure you can do this? " he frowns

"Yeah sure it ll be fun right?" Spenser shrugs and smiles

Davis looks at Jason. "Okay you're on! that be great" he nods "say pick him up about 11:00"

Spenser nods "Sure!"

"Okay... I'll him ready! and Clay... thanks!"  
Jason looks at his watch "I better go pick him up from Naima I'll speak tomorrow"

"You sure about that ?" Davis doesn't look up from her computer

"Yeah it'll be fun" He grabs his keys and phone "Im heading off now .. got some calls to make"

Davis shakes her head she's not sure that's a good idea but no way she can stop it now

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clay's' in the corridor on his phone "Yes so that's appointment tomorrow 13:00 Dr Khan's office" he's listening ..."Yeah I'll be there... thanks" he gulps and looks round " _Phewww!_ _Jeez what the hell are you doing?"_ he's shaking now as nerves kick in.

Davis puts her head against the office door. She closes it quietly behind her. She overheard Spenser's conversation "Oh shit Spenser what the hell are you doing?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Davis waits in the street outside the Doctors office.  
Clay comes out carrying J.C and sees her. He's angry now  
"OH my god Davis!.... What? Are you are spying on me now? What the Hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell am I doing? What hell are you playing at Clay? ...Do you know how stupid this is?" she stares at him

"Yeah!!... but I had to know"

She shakes her head "Well?... and what did you find out?"

He sighs "they can't do it! ....I errrmm have to have the mother's or an active guardians consent for them to take his sample" he shakes his head "I can't believe it..... I'm never gonna get that am I?"

"Clay do you really think he's yours enough to risk this?"

"I don't know?.... but I need to know"

"Clay you need to stop and think... it's such a big commitment. I mean what about your career ... about being an operator? you spent all your life wanting that?"

" I don't know? I hadn't thought that far. Look I have to get him back" he looks at her "Davis this needs to stay between us! One of our secrets"

She shakes her head."Clay .. "

o-o-o-o-o-o

He stops at the grocery store on the away back to his apartment.  
Jason called a while back to see if he can hold on to JC for another hour or so as he wants to take Mikey and Emma for something to eat. It isn't a problem. He smiles at the thought of having time with J.C a while longer

They grab some bits at the store. Clay has J.C in the trolley.

A cute blonde woman is following behind doing her grocery shopping and she smiles at J.C sitting in the trolley. The baby smiles back

"He yours?" she asks smiling at Clay

"errrm... yup!" Clay nods _"what the fuck are you saying?"_ he questions his remark

"Yeah you can see in his eyes" she smiles "he looks like you"

"everyone says that" Spenser awkwardly smiles back

  
"Not very often you see a dad with a baby shopping! It's cute" she smiles "Oh I'm Nancy by the way"

"Hey Nancy"

"Your wife she's a lucky woman.... a man who'll take the baby shopping... don't always get that" she smiles

"oh I don't have a wife"

"oh! I'm sorry ... single dad?" She frowns then smiles

He nods "pretty much" he smiles back _Spenser what the hell are you doing!_

"I'm not normally this forward but would you like to get a coffee"

Clay thinks about it "Okay!.... sure why not we've got some time before we have to get back "

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They walk across road to the coffee shop and spend an hour chatting with coffees. She seems genuinely nice and they exchange numbers agreeing to meet for a drink later in the week before she leaves.

The waitress comes over with the check "Hey he yours" she smiles at J.C and rubs his cheek

"errrm... yes"

"he's cute" she chews her gum "you married"

"errrr...No!" she leaves the check he looks at sees she's written her number on the bottom.

Spenser smiles "Hey J.C looks like you're a girl magnet" He shakes his head laughing

As he leaves the coffee shop he walks past the pharmacy next door. He notices they have a poster in the window

TESTING:kits -home pregnancy / DNA / paternity test kit - available here!

He frowns before open the door and enters the pharmacy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back at his apartment he seals the samples in the envelopes. He sighs and takes a minute. "Should I really be doing this? Jason will go mad if he finds out!" He bites his lip

"Sorry JC I have to know" he kisses him on the head.

He looks at his watch "Right better get you back now I suppose"

 

Jason lets out a long sigh. It's been a long but good day.

He checks in on Mikey who's sleeping he covers him over. Emma's still up on the laptop  
"Hey.. don't be up all night!"  
"Dad!!" she smiles

 

He lays himself down on his bed and he can see through the sides of his crib J.C's sound asleep   
"wonder how long that will last" he smiles as he checks the time on his phone.

He pulls the laptop round beside him on the bed and plugs the flash drive in and opens up the files.  
He lets out another big long sigh preparing himself as the files flash up on the screen. He opens the picture files randomly all the new-born pics of JC and there are a couple of him with CJ.  
Jason touches the screen. There's a nice one of the two of them and he sends it to his phone and smiles. He continues to flick randomly through the files back and forward.

He frowns that one won't open. She's labelled that one differently "Shopping List?" he frowns "What the hell!?" he looks confused as it won't open and is password protected "that's weird it's not saved like the other file formats? "  
He tries a couple of various things nothing works _"hmmmm!"_  
He's really confused. He looks at the file details as its  a large file taking up most of the storage on the flash drive. He frowns taps his fingers on the keyboard "that's odd all the other files open fine"  
He takes the flash drive out and puts it back on his key ring as he sits in bed thinking.  That file is still bothering him and he plugs the flash drive back in and keeps looking.

Trying a few more different password guesses he finally gives up trying. "What is a shopping list? seriously CJ and a Shopping list??? What the hell could that be?"  
He shakes his head, he's tired as he rubs his face. He sighs and shuts the laptop cover, leaving it lying on the bed beside him he closes his eyes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy's in her office when she gets a knock on the door.

"Bernard!" she smiles "This is a surprise....Come in. What can I do for you? You don't venture these waters much now!"

"Nope not anymore but I have errrmmm a…. special request for your attention" he frowns at her "Hostage just a  snatch and grab you got a team read to go?"

She's puzzled that he has come all this way in person for this "So, what? that warrants your personal attention on that?"

  
He coughs and fidgets in the chair "Journalist kidnapped in Syria three years ago."

She frowns "You have my attention" now she's curious

 

He coughs and looks around "Look why don't we go have Lunch and we can talk away from the office"

Mandy looks confused but she gets the hint "Okay?" she frowns as she shuts her laptop "I'll get my coat"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"I'll have the tuna salad" she orders "and a glass of mineral water. Thanks" she smiles at the waitress

"I'll have a whiskey on the rocks and sirloin" he hands the menu back "Expenses may as well" he smiles

  
He takes a breath "Look I can't tell you why this suddenly got pushed to the front of the line" he pauses "Thanks" as the whiskey arrives.  
He takes a sip

"all I've got is the vaguest of explanations... so here it is he's the son of a donor in some media rag running a PR campaign for a senator and it will grease the wheels if he got brought home" he shrugs "that's a favor!.. oh and if there were say other unfortunates that get picked up that don't have major donors as family well…. .. well that's all good for PR too!" he smiles.

Mandy frowns at him

Seeing the look on her face "Oh! come-on Mandy you know how this works..... big PR campaign.... how intelligence agencies actually did some good that kinda bullshit!"  
he can tell she still not buying into the story he's selling "Look  Johnson this Reporter kidnapped in Syria three years ago it came to someone's attention that he may be alive .....and being held in Damascus all we're asking is that you put the package together and send couple T1 teams snatch him from the crazies and bring him home ...you can manage that?.... Yes?"

Mandy gulps she sits there staring trying to get a read  "This is Bullshit Bernard .... who sent you?.... Why has his has just come about?" she drinks her water

They both nod thanks as the food arrives.

"ahh!... it's not just come about.... Nah he's been in pipeline for about year now but he's been nothing to warrant a T1 exercise in Syria"  
he takes a mouthful of steak "but for some reason this week  someone pushed some buttons and his ticket jumped the queue"  
He eats. She's watching him  
"Why?...Why him now?.. if you've known about him for a year .. Why has he jumped the queue now?"  
  
"Oh come on Mandy you know how the Washington machine works.... You scratch my back …I scratch your itch wherever it is"

"hmmm!" she shakes her head "so they knew he was there for a year and didn't do anything now suddenly he warrants a T1 Rescue? and you don't want me to ask questions?... seriously?"

"Look the question is do you have operators ready to go?"

"I could sort something I'm sure I need to look over the intel a bit more"

"Yeah sure.. sure" he continues with his steak "just errrm..... don't spend too long looking...... this is being expedited hard ....this could get taken out of our hands if you can't handle it quickly" He looks up from his meal at her

She bites her lip annoyed "I understand!. What I don't understand is the sudden urgency?"

"Mandy all I was told is to make clear to you that speed is of the essence here" he drinks his drink "and of course, if there happen to be any other hostages"... he pauses and looks at her "...they could always be brought back too.....It'll make us all look good" he gives her a fake smile "You not eating?"

She nods and smiles but this doesn't sit right with her especially after seeing the video Reuben gave her

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Come" Blackburn shouts

Mandy opens the door to his office "can I speak with you?"

"Yeah sure Mandy. Come in. Sounds important... What is it?"

She sighs "I've had a target package pushed to the front of the queue by someone in Washington"

"That doesn't sound good" Blackburn frowns "should I be worried?"

"Hmmm! Maybe…. I'm not sure who pushing what buttons here, but I don't have a lot of choice" she frowns "just need to know what teams you have available ready to go ASAP"

"Well Charlie and Bravo are ready as soon as you have Green Lit... how many you need?"

"Two... and its already has Green lit" she sighs "but I was hoping perhaps keep Bravo out of this one"

"Because ….you wonder if Jason's ready?.. I can assure you he's fine and they're still my best team"

She gulps and thinks "It's not a question about Jason being ready .... but you better see this … "she plugs the flash drive into his laptop and turns on the TV

He watches the video and shakes his head "and …. this doesn't warrant BRAVO because?.... what?"

"Journalist Stephen Johnson ....held captive in Damascus for nearly three years. On the surface this is just standard hostage snatch and grab" she sighs again "Now watch again and look closely ... in the background at the other hostages!"

He looks confused as the video replays but he does as she says and carefully studies the footage "Oh my god!.... Is that ...?"

"Get it now?.... my brief includes bringing any other captives back" she she gives him a worried sigh "If you send BRAVO in there... You know Jason won't leave till he brings her out"

Blackburn nods

"and I can't even be sure she's still there but I'm getting the impression some thinks she is"

Blackburn rubs his head "Shit!..... so we can we get any more intel one way or the other?.... Be sure before we go in?"

Mandy lets out a sigh "No we need to move ... this thing is being pushed... I think someone knows she's there ... I don't have any proof"she pauses

Blackburn frowns " between you and me Eric...I don't think this has been about bringing Johnson home!"

 

The door knocks "Come!"

Jason puts his head round the door. Mandy quickly turns the laptop off

"Am I disturbing anything? "

"No, we're done"

"Good! errrmm... look Mandy I wondered if you wanted to catch a drink? .... I got something I want to discuss with you"

"Yeh sure" She smiles at Blackburn "we'll discuss this later"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They stand at the bar and Jason orders drinks.  
  
"How about we go sit over there in the booth. More private"

"Sure" she looks confused  
  
As Jason returns with the drinks and sits down she frowns at him he looks worried "Jason ...What's wrong?"

"I found this..... in her things... CJ's things" he holds the flash drive in his fingers.

"And…?" she says puzzled "Baby pics" she reads on the label

"that's what's on it"

"Okay?" she smiles "and what?"

He sighs biting his lip before he explains "there's another file on there.... but its.. password protected or something. I can't open it"

"And you want me to get it open?" she looks puzzled "yeah ..sure I can send it to the lab" she frowns

"Do you have someone you can trust? ...like really trust?"

"What is this Jason" she frowns "some family snaps she took and password protected? I don't think they're gonna be state secrets do you!" she laughs " I mean if she password protected it are you sure you really wanna know what those photos are?" She raises her eyebrows "I mean..... I'm just saying? they might be ... you know... personal?"

He frowns and ignores her comments "It's called shopping list"

She shakes her head " I don't understand"

He lowers his voice "Look when we were at the Fairfax hostage sitch..... she told me..." he looks round "she told me she thought they came after her for a third part of your list. A Big-name list. One that involved people with arms contracts, under the radar weapons sales. I think that list might be on here"

She looks at him "Jason do you know what you're saying? Why would she put it on there with baby pictures?"

"To hide it maybe?....Can you get it open off record or not?"

"Maybe?" she looks worried "but if anyone knows you have this, and it is what you think...." she bites her lip "...look Jason we need to be careful... look what its cost C.J and father already. Let me do some digging first"

He sighs "Yeah, you're right maybe I need to hang on to it for a while" he puts his keys back in his pocket and takes a sip of his drink

"Maybe it's best not to mention this to anyone for now? Just till we establish exactly what it is?"

He continues with his drink as she changes the subject.  
  
"Jason how are you doing?" She puts her hand on his.

"I'm good" he nods he puts his other hand on the back of hers and softly rubs it. She smiles and looks in his eyes there's always nearly a moment between her and Jason that neither of them ever push further. Neither dare risk their friendship

 

"HEY!" Sonny shuffles in beside them "and what you two getting all cosy about in here?"

"Nothing just talking" Mandy smiles

Davis comes over. and Ray joins them from the bar. "Hey....how you doing?"

"yeah good " Jason looks up as they all bring their drinks over

  
"JC sleeping better now?" Ray smiles

"yeah he settling more now. More routine"

"That's good brother. routine that's the key"

  
"Look I have to go" Mandy looks at her watch "we ll talk again later" she smiles

Mandy picks up her phone as she leaves the bar. The call she makes goes to voicemail "Reuben call me when you get this message please it's urgent"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"What's that all about?"

"nothing just having a drink and a catch up"

Clay arrives with a woman "oh no!... do you wanna go somewhere else? I didn't expect the guys to be here they can be a bit.... you know?"

"No! its fine ... I'm sure they'll be fine.. I can handle it" she smiles

"Hi!" he smiles at everyone awkwardly "This is errrm ...this is Nancy"

"Nancy?.... well Hello there Nancy" Sonny smiles  "let's be polite and get Nancy a drink then shall we? why don't you sit down here lovely lady"  
  
Sonny looks at Ray and frowns "Where's she suddenly come from?"

"I have no idea?" Ray shakes his head "What would you like to drink .. Nancy?"

"Oh errrmmm.." she smiles "I'll have a vodka soda. Thank you"

"Coming right up!" T  
  
he guys all look at each other. Ray helps Sonny & Spenser at the bar.  
  
"You serious with her man?" Ray smiles

"Errm no we just met. Its kinda a first date"

"OK…. she errrm......not being funny,she doesn't really seem your type... you don't mind me saying"

"She's fun...different. A distraction" Spenser turns around and smiles at her

"Okay!....distractions are good, sometimes" Ray nods "Moving on, is good.... Just be careful man!"  


"So, Nancy how you meet our poster boy!" Sonny inquires as he places the drinks on the table

"Errrm... he was shopping with his baby and we got chatting" she smiles"I was a bit forward and asked him to have a coffee...I've never really done anything like that before" she laughs " but they looked so cute" she smiles " I just thought why not..." she shrugs

Everyone at the table stops and looks

"errm... was misunderstanding" Clay tries to bluff off her comment

"Sorry I misunderstood?" Nancy looks puzzled "What about?"

"about the baby I never said he was mine!"  
  
"No asked you is he yours and you said yes? I remember!"

 

"No! no you said was he with me? I said yes... meaning yes he was with me" Clay panics

Everyone looks embarrassed.

"and…the elephant in the room just rears its head" whispers Sonny to Ray.

"You know what.... I need to get off!" Jason stands up "kids to check on" he doesn't look happy "Nancy it was nice to meet you" he smiles "guys!" he stares at Clay before leaving

"Well that was awkward" Davis whispers to Sonny  


Ray gets up and goes after Jason.  
"Jason!... Jace man wait up....You Okay?" he frowns "you know I'm sure that was a misunderstanding like he said"

"No Ray. That wasn't a misunderstanding ... that's what he's wondering" he shakes his head "Don't tell me you all haven't thought it?... tell me you didn't wonder too?"

Ray sighs and roll his eyes "And... you haven't?... honestly?"  


Jason nods and shakes his head thinking "Yeah I did for few minutes... I've looked at him a few times and wondered"

Ray shakes his head "Look man if you got doubts and you're not sure then…." He pauses "...then maybe you should ....you know..... perhaps do a test?"

"NO!" he shakes his head "No Ray! I don't need to" he snaps back "there was one thing between us always that we trusted each other 100% through everything that was our thing"  
he looks at Ray "Yeah I let her down and she was pissed at me!" he sighs "god knows she had plenty reasons not to tell me he was my son...but she put me down to look after him ......she wouldn't have done that Ray, She wouldn't.. not if he wasn't mine!" he bites his lip "She did that knowing that if that kicked in then it was likely she was dead or not coming back.... She did it for a reason"  


Ray sighs "but You don't know you for sure! ....God knows you know she can be spiteful" he pauses "and Hell when did she ever do anything sensible?...Hmmm?.... I'm just saying maybe you seemed the best option, more able to cope and look after him?"

"Yeah, she might well have done that to me, you're right" he shakes his head "But what she wouldn't have done.... is done that to Jaycee! She'd have wanted him to know for sure... and that's how I know he's mine!"

 

Ray sighs and nods "OK I get it brother... but still wouldn't you rather know for sure?"

"No I don't need to know anything.... What he believes ...that's up to him" Jason says pointing at Clay "he needs to get over it and get on cos she not coming back now and he's my son, end of"  
  
Jason walks out of the bar

 

Ray let out a big long sigh. _"wooooahh"_

"Soooo?" Sonny asks over his shoulder

Ray shrugs "He's sure he's his!"

"And the test?" Sonny asks

"Nope!.... wouldn't go for it" Ray shakes his head

"Shit!" Sonny rubs his head and sighs "so now we gotta hope Spenser accepts it and don't do anything stupid"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Nancy and Clay nearly fall in the door kissing. She's giggling from all the drink the guys bought her. He's undressing her as he tries to shut the door behind them.

As she drops her dress to the floor she's wearing a purple lace bra and matching panties as he lays her back on the bed  
  
"hmmmm" he sighs at the sight of her laying on the bed and stands up to undo his pants he's still looking at her.  
  
Then he stops. " I can't do this!" he sighs and rubs his head in frustration

"What?..... What do you mean you can't?.... Of course, you can" she smiles and leans up pulling his head down to kiss him "you want this... I want this... Clay what's wrong?"

"I want to ... but I just can't"  
  
She lays him down and goes down on him. He closes his eyes. Even this he can't really enjoy it the way he thought he would. It's the first time since everything with C.J and he can't clear his mind.  


He lays in the dark thinking and watching her sleeping.  
  
"I'm sorry!  He kisses her arm and she wakes up  
  
"Hey" she smiles "don't be sorry"

He smiles back as he starts to kiss her again

"oh!.... that's better" her smile broadens as he shifts his body over the top of her. "Hmmmmm" she sighs as she runs her hands through his hair _"Oh god!... Clay..."_  
she takes a deep breath as he runs his hand over her. Finally, he's able to loses himself in the moment not thinking about anything else.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Please leave a message I'll get back to you" Beep!

"Please Reuben...  It's Mandy ...again. Will you call me I have something might interest you" she leaves another message

"Damn! Reuben, where the Hell are you?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She sits at the bar waiting and orders another martini. She's been waiting over half an hour now.  
  
_"This drink and I'm gone"_  


Two hands run down over her shoulders and along her arms. She smiles.  


"Mandy my deepest apology" He kisses her "Keeping such a beautiful lady waiting is not becoming of a gentleman"

She smiles "you're such charmer" she shakes her head  


"Seems good job I am by the look on your face" he smiles "I'll have a brandy please" he says to the barman "So, what's with all the messages?"  


"Your tables ready Madam and Monsieur"

"We're eating?" he inquires

"I thought the least you could do was buy me dinner for keeping me waiting" She smiles  


"Well of course" he smiles back taking a sip of his brandy "shall we eat then? ...After you"  
  


They sit at window table where they can see the skyline

"So… " she sips her drink "I had a visit from Bernard Francis yesterday"

"And I should know this...because?"

She shakes her head "He wants me to send operators to retrieve a journalist held in Damascus"  


He shows no emotion "That's good. Can they can bring him home?"

She thinks before answering "A whole year they've sat on his case and now it come up as priority.... a few days after you give me a video of him" she frowns "that's a major coincidence?"

"who said I gave you a video of this Johnson?" He smiles at her  


She's trying to work him out he is so hard to read. She smiles back "That's the thing....I don't actually think you did!... What's going on here Reuben?....Why do you care who's brought back?" she frowns

"I don't care....." he takes a sharp intake of breath "but the people I work for... they do!"

"Why?"

He frowns for the first time "Mandy please don't ask questions you know I can't answer" his tone darkens then he takes another sip of his drink  "So .....are you set to bring the journalist home?"

She purses her lips "No!" she sips her drink "Not yet..... I need to vet the intel first see what we're getting into"  


He frowns with a look of annoyance "Well the only thing I would say is don't wait too long" he drinks "You know how volatile those regions are .....they could move hostages at any time."

"Oh, I'm aware of that... but I need to make sure they are where I'm told they are"

"I'm sure if you were to act quickly... they will be"  


She's worried now trying to get a read on what he's telling her  


"mmm!.... while I remember. Did you say you had something for me?"

She smiles she looks at the menu and shakes her head "No! Are you shopping for something in particular?"  


He sits back in his chair watching her and smiles. "Shall we order?"

She knows she is on the right lines now. She just needs to know how to use it to her advantage

 

o-o-o-o

 

"Dinner was delicious so how about we order champagne and go to my room and pick up where Mexico left off" he takes hold of her hand across the table

She bites her lip thinking. She looks at him and he smiles.  
  
As much as he plays games with her, she can't resist his English charm "It better be expensive champagne" she smiles and picks up her coat

  
"Of course, who do you think I am" He runs his hand down her back as they leave.

 

 

 


	28. Mandy's Mistake

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep

Phones are going across BRAVO and Charlie teams. They are being spun up.

 

Clay wakes and Nancy is still there "Oh Shit!" he now has to explain that he gotta cut and run. He sighs as he looks at her. She's fun but Rays right he's not sure she's really his type. He rubs his head and starts to get dressed.

"Hey" she opens her eyes

"Hey Sorry I've been called to work..errrmm.... I'll be away for a couple of days. Will you be Okay to let yourself out?... I'll call you when I get back" He leans over to kiss her.

"Okay....yeah sure. Work is work but errrmm .... You got time for...before you go?"  She smiles as she opens the covers showing him her still naked body . He smiles.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason wakes to his phone going off.   
"Jeez!....I can't believe he slept through the night" he rubs his head as he gets up and starts to get his stuff together "Hey Ray it's Jason... I'll drop him with Naima and pick you up?... if that's okay?"

He stands watching him sleeping its bothering him a bit about what Clay said yesterday.  
He rubs his hand on his chin thinking and sighs. Then he picks him and holds him. He closes his eyes and concentrates, just feeling him close trying to shut everything else out.

"Right let's get you changed!  ... Daddy has to go to work!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy's readying her files at the briefing. She looks at Blackburn

"You ready?" He asks

"Honestly?" she frowns "No!"

he nods in reply "Yeah gotta say it's not a briefing I'm looking forward to"  
  
"I'm just not sure how he's gonna take this.... I mean he was just getting on... putting it all behind him and now ..... well who knows what now?.. and Eric what if we don't find her? then what?"  
  
He puts his hand on Mandy's shoulder "Lets cross that bridge if we get to it!"

 

The two teams are arriving at the briefing room and its filled with chit chat and banter between Charlie and Bravo teams. The rivalry insults are going back and forward and all the guys are noisy and messing around, with balls of paper flying round the room

"RIGHT gentlemen can I have your attention please" Blackburn calls them to order "Can we have some order and focus on the job in hand!"  
  


Mandy has the video on screen paused. She sighs, gives a little cough then begins "Stephen Johnson journalist 34. Captured in Syria 3 years ago has just turned up alive on an intel video"

She flicks some photos of him before he went out there  
"It would seem he just got lucky. As the son of a large political donor and PR manager to a State Senator in Washington. The suits are pushing that we bring him home.... as a gesture of goodwill....they want this expedited "

There's lots of eye rolling around the room

"So, you telling us cos his Daddy got money that he's giving to some politician that that's bought him a first-class flight home with us?" Sonny laughs

"Techincally its not being viewed in those terms but yes... something like that" she sighs "This video was Damascus a week ago..... It's believed from our intel he and several others are still there."

Jason frowns "And this needs two teams? It's just a hostage extraction ... or there something you not telling us?" Jason looks around at Beau "Still … You know if Charlie team needs a hand who are we to say no? Right guys I mean.....you know could have just sent us instead "Jason laughs

"Yeah sure!.. only one be needing a hand is you Hayes when I put you down" Beau bites back "I have to agree with him does seem bit excessive for a hostage rescue even in Damascus"

 

Mandy ignores them and continues "Whilst Johnson is our prime objective..... there are other hostages at the location and the PR for the return of any others would be considered a worthy exercise"

"And…. there we have it ..BOOM! let's make the suits look good. What a wonderful job they did saving the world" Jason laughs

Beau smiles "Other hostages how many we talking?"

"It's unconfirmed"

"So, we don't know how many? ....Do we know who the others are likely to be?"  
something doesn't sit right with Beau maybe its the vagueness of Mandy's pitch "I mean any others with VIP status we might as well get them now ....before we get sent on another PR exercise when their turn is up"

Jason laughs "Yea could give us a list and we just do a one hit rescue of VIPs" they both laugh

Mandy goes serious on them "There could be _anyone_ snatched in the past few years! ....Damascus is a known exchange center for hostages. It has been known for group to make exchanges for someoone more beneficial to their cause with others... or in exchange for payment.... These hostage will be mainly journalists and aid workers"   
she bites her lip watching the guys looking at her she knows she's getting closer to playing the video and shes trying to remain calm  
"Hostages get trafficked through there all the time even ones from US and Mexico....in the main we are concerned with any American hostages....you will have to assess and prioritize the situation once on the ground"  
  
Blackburn takes over "Johnson is our priority anything else is just extra brownie points"

Mandy gulps and looks at Blackburn as she presses play . "this is the intel we have so far" she frowns

 

As the images of Johnson taking a beating play out Jason stops "OK!..OK!  you can stop there ... we get the picture we've seen these videos a hundred times.. as long as he's alive.... he needs us to get him out!"

Davis looks around the room then looks back at Mandy. She bites her lip and awkwardly looks at the floor. Mandy leaves the footage playing

She trying to decide how and if to say anything. 

Blackburn pauses the tape.

"I don't know ... something feels wrong here.... Mandy you seem on edge... there's gotta be more to this? .....one team would've been enough for this op I mean not something we haven't done before"  
He looks at Beau "This boy gotta be wanted home safe and sound something bad to risk two teams?"

 "This map shows the location and layout of the compounds he is being held" she continues. Davis is watching them all she realises they haven't taken in all the video footage "they haven't spotted it" she says under her breath. She looks away.

Sonny notices she looks uncomfortable and he whispers to her "Davis what's wrong? "

She shakes her head. Sonny knows her well enough now to know there's something not right. He frowns at her

  
They move on to the exfil plan.

"So, any rough idea how many other hostages we are looking to potentially exfil?"

"Can I remind you before we get in to concerning ourselves with other hostages... the priority here is Johnson.... if we can only bring him....we only bring him is that clear?.....The others are not the prime objective here gentlemen" he looks at Mandy. He's not sure about holding back on what they know.

"So as long as we get him the others can  get left behind.... Great!! How do we explain that on the ground?" Jason shakes his head

 

"As its been pointed out that the others would purely be a point scoring exercise" Blackburn's getting a little on edge now

"Yeah nothing to do with setting those poor bastards free from a bunch of crazies" Sonny sarcastically remarks

 

Jason's watching Mandy he knows her she looks uncomfortable and on edge "Okay what's going on here, Mandy? .... my gut is saying there's something you're not saying?!"

"No.....you've got all the information in front of you that I've got"

Jason shakes his head.

"Lets take a break gentlemen ... get some coffee" Blackburn nods to her.

 

Davis stands beside Mandy "you not gonna tell them?......I mean before they find out later?"

Mandy shakes her head "I don't know I'm still debating what's the best option let's see what happens for now!"

 

Sonny stops Davis as she walks past "what's going on?"

"Nothing" she shakes her head not that she likes lying to Sonny

"Yes, there is!..... Davis you and Miss Mandy acting awfully shifty" he squints at her "I can read you Davis what is it?....We don't want no nasty surprises out there"

She shakes her had "no its fine"

He's still suspicious of her. He has a feeling she's covering something

 

Clay sits back in his chair and is re running the video footage on his laptop while they're all talking and getting coffee

"Hey poster boy .. you want a coffee?"

"Yeah sure... "  Suddenly something catches his eye and he leans forward while he rewinds and pauses frame by frame  
"Except you didn't tell us everything... did you." he calls out above the noise.  
  
Everyone stops and looks round.  
  
"What's that?... you got something?" Jason puts the coffee down in front of him  
  
"She didn't tell us everything..... about the other hostages..... did you Mandy?"  he frowns

  
Sonny looks at Davis. She looks down feeling guilty. Mandy looks at Blackburn then closes her eyes waiting for it as Clay turns the laptop screen round to Jason

"What's that?" Jason squints  
  
Clay shakes his head and he smiles "I can't believe she tried to cover it up!"

Jason looks at Mandy he knows something is wrong "put it on the big screen bring it up!" he glares at Mandy "I knew you  was covering something!"

Clay frowns and continues to shake his head. He looks over the top of his laptop at Mandy. Waiting for Jason's reaction when he sees it.  
  
"Jason wait … "Mandy falters! "I was gonna say but …."

"Oh _MY GOD!!...._ Is that?. _...SHIT!!._ " he stands up staring at the screen " _YOU_ knew that?...you knew she was there and you didn't think to say?.... You didn't think that was important enough to warrant a mention?" he turns on her "WHAT the actual fuck Mandy!"   
Jason's rubbing his head in disbelief."I never thought you'd do something like this to me!"  
  
He walks out of the briefing room slamming the door  


Ray shakes his head at Mandy and Blackburn "well that was Stupid!" Ray sighs as he gets up "I'll go...I'll speak to him"

Blackburn's not happy with Jason's attitude "Ray.....Tell Master Chief Hayes his presence is required back here! ASAP!"

"Sure... I'll make sure I tell him that!" Ray shakes his head

 

Mandy closes her eyes "Sorry I know I should have…I just wasn't sure how he would react"

Beau shakes his head! "Well not telling him ... that was a mistake!....A big mistake" he's angry too "What the hell were you thinking keeping that back? You could have put us all at risk if he'd found out you held that back once we were on the ground! "

The team look at her all with similar disapproving looks. They're supposed to trust her. Trust to give them all the intel so they can make the decisions on the ground and now she's broken that trust.  
  
Sonny shakes his head at Davis he guesses she knew also  


Ray's outside speaking to Jason. Getting him to calm down and come back to the briefing. He convinces him the only way they might get her back is if they do this OP.  


Jason's back in the room but he's not happy. His minds all over. He can't think straight. 

 

Blackburn addresses the group "Okay well now we're all clear on the situation can we Remember our HVT on this OP is  Johnson. _HE_ is the priority. _He_ is the prime objective of this mission... Have we got that _CLEAR?_ " He looks at Jason "Master Chief are we CLEAR on our objectives?"

Jason's still not happy "Oh I'm perfectly clear!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 

"HAVOC this is BRAVO one we have the building in sight Copy"

"Copy BRAVO One"

"CHARLIE one this is HAVOC confirm sitrep Copy"

"HAVOC CHARLIE One we're in place copy"

"CHARLIE One this BRAVO One on 3 execute.....3 .2 1 execute"  


They hit both buildings simultaneously with smoke grenades then go in. Rapid gun fire follows. Hostiles are taken out and the hair missile goes in to search out the hostages.

Johnson is finally located by BRAVO locked in a room. He's chained to the floor and they cut the chains.  


Spenser and Ray are on over watch from the roof to take out any incoming.

Charlie team are hitting the building next door they round up the hostages they find and once Beau is sure the building is clear he sends Charlie team to exfil. They drive out with the 6 hostages they've freed to meet their exfil helo as planned.

"BRAVO one this is CHARLIE one copy"

"Copy CHARLIE one go ahead"

"We have moved to exfil copy"

"Copy that CHARLIE one BRAVO ETA 10mins to exfil"

They get the HTV

"Do you know where any other hostages are?" Jason shouts. Stephen is in quite a bad way and confused he doesn't know much but still Jason keeps shouting at him

Ray backs him off "Jason he doesn't know "

"search the building again"  
  
"Jason times getting tight for exfil" Ray reminds him for the third time "Jason! We have the target we need to make exfil" he shakes his head "Jace .. she's not here we need to exfil!"

 

They're coming under fire now and the situation is getting pretty serious. Clay takes a nick to the arm from incoming. "Okay we need to get out we taking heat out here" he patches his arm as best he can

But Jason just won't leave "Not yet there's still time We keep searching" he looks at Ray. "BRAVO three how we holding? "

"Heating up now we could do with moving ASAP"

"HAVOC this is BRAVO One we need to push exfil back 10 "

Ray shakes his head "Jace ... this is getting dangerous.... we've searched there's no one else here! We need to get out now!" Ray's starting to worry

"she has to be here!....You saw that video " he snaps

"Yeah but we've searched the whole compound..... they must have brought them here only now and again. This room ....they use it for making videos... maybe that's why they brought here here ... but now she's gone!"  
  
Jason starts to tear down the screen and camera equipment "Where is she Ray?"

"I don't know but Jace.... we have to go!"  


Jason shakes his head "Five more minutes" he glares at Ray

Ray shakes his head "Jason if you don't get on that helo you gonna get us all killed!....You don't want that? "

Jason's torn now. He knows Ray's right, but this might be his only chance  
  
"Damn! _Arrrghhh!_ " he rubs his head "I can't just leave when she might be this close!"

 

"COME ON! ....Come on brother...give the exfil order!.... you know none of us will go till you give it" he shakes his head "Jason man... Come on just do it you know it's the right thing" he looks Jason in the eyes "you did your best... let it go!"

Jason closes his eyes and sighs "This is BRAVO One....."he pauses Jason's heart sinks.as he gives the order "... all BRAVO call signs.... exfil! I say again exfil"

Ray nods "Come on" He puts his hand on Jason's back and grabs his vest and pulls him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They get on the exfil helo and sit down. They're all quiet and feeling disappointed. Jason bangs his head back against the helo wall trying to hold his emotions Rubbing his forehead with his fist and closes his eyes to all.  
His eyes fill with tears and he closes his eyes so no one see's.  
  
Everyone else sits quiet watching him in pain. Ray closes his eyes.

Clay looks at the floor. He rubs his chin and gulps back his pain He can see the hurt in Jason and that's hurting him more " _Why couldn't we have just found her?"_  


"You did everything you could man. We don't even know she was still there" Ray tries to calm him.

  
Jason puts his head back and closes out the noises.

The helo pilot comes over Jason's comm "BRAVO one this is LIMA one"

"Go head LIMA one" Jason switches back on

"Jump to channel 3.....CHARLIE ONE wants to talk Copy"  
  
channel 3 puts them in private conversation

"BRAVO One this is CHARLIE ONE do you copy?"

"Copy Beau go ahead its Jason"

"Jason look man I've been told not to tell you but ... just thought you wanna know ......between you and me" He pauses and turns his back on his team so no one hears him. He whispers in the comm  
"Jason.....CHARLIE team picked her up"  
he waits for a reply but nothing comes back "Jason did you copy?...look man...she's bit banged up... but she's Okay They've stuck a Classified order on it but..... well I  just thought you should know.. as a friend copy "

Jason thinks for a minute he doesn't know how to react he just breaths deeply

"BRAVO One,.... Jason did you copy that"

"Yeah copy that CHARLIE One...... I Appreciate it Beau. One out "  


Ray looks at Jason "Beau? ....Something wrong?.... Jason?... Everything Okay with Charlie team?"

Jason nods his head "Charlie team picked her up"  Jason lets out a massive sigh.

Ray exchanges glances with Sonny.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Charlie team touch down first.  Bravo are 14mins behind  


Jason jumps out even before the Helo hits the tarmac and runs across to where Charlie team are unloading

"Where is she?"

"Jason stop!" Beau says "the suits took her... De brief"

"What where? "

Beau shrugs "15 mins ago. They were waiting when we landed. Like I said they slapped a Classified Order on it"

"But we still got Johnson with us what about him?"  
  
Beau shrugs confused "I don't know? all I know they took her and left the rest here with us"

  
Jason runs across the tarmac back to the base.  


"Where is she?" he bursts into the control room

"Jason..." Blackburn stops him "...you can't see her at the moment"

"what? What do you mean I can't see her?"  


"You just can't Okay!..... They won't let anyone "

"Get out the way"  
  
"JASON!!..... you can't!.... Do you understand?"  


He storms off down to Mandy's office "You need to get them to let me to see her" he bursts in

"What?" Mandy's confused she's been in her office she's had no word about anything

"Your lot!..... they took her"  


"Jason, I don't understand we haven't had access to anyone yet we waiting for you to bring Johnson back"

"Yeah he's here with us. Where are the others? Something's not right!...What's going on here Mandy?"

"I don't know! Just calm down I'll find out"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy's been gone ages. Jason's been pacing the corridor. He hasn't changed yet

She returns. She's frowning and biting her lip "OK I've managed to pull some favors get you 5mins but that's it!.... just 5mins That's all they gonna let me have"

"5mins? Why? ... Why are they holding her? .. Mandy what's going on?"  


"Jason... It's complicated. Look I have to go!...... I have to de brief the other hostages"

He shakes his head "Wait!.... You need to de brief the other Hostages? So why is she not with them?" he's pacing now trying to work out what's going on "Is she okay?"

Jason its complicated.

He frowns at her angrily

"Look..." she looks around and whispers "..between you and me.... and I really shouldn't be telling you this!" so pauses "she's been arrested!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?... arrested? Arrested for what? "  


"I don't know ! I don't understand it either …. its bullshit! but that's what they're telling me and that's all I can get!"  


He rubs his head he can't understand what's going on

"Look Jason I don't know who's pulling the strings here but these are not people I've seen before.... I'm on this .. don't worry I'm calling in some favors to find out what's going on!"

"Arrested? What the …."

"Something about classified information. That's as much as I can get at the moment. Jason I know its Bullshit but we have to go with it"

"5 mins you said....You said I got 5 mins? ...Okay "he nods his head, drops his helmet and takes his Vest and stuff off and drops it on the floor

 

 

He takes at deep breath as he enters the room. She's sitting on the bench in handcuffs with head in her hands.  


As she sees Jason enter the room she lets out a long sigh then drops her head back in her hands, rubbing her palms on her temples.

He wraps his in his arms round her and holds her "I got you!"

she sobs into him she's confused and tired.  
He kisses the top of her head then looks her in the eyes "It's gonna be okay... I'm gonna sort this.. Mandy's on it"   
  
Then he kisses her it's a long slow kiss.  
  
She grabs at his jacket and holds him. "Jason...you've gotta help me!"

  
Two men in suits come to take her "Sorry we have to go Ms Lewis"

"No!...This is bullshit!!" He doesn't let go he looks her in the eye "I'll sort this.. I promsie" he kisses her again

She clings to the front of his jacket as they pull her away  
  
"I'm sorry Ms Lewis we really have to go now"

"Jason!.." she cries as they lead her down the  corridor. She looks back at him as they pull her away to a car outside,

She pulls herself to a stop " **Jason!"** she shouts "the baby pictures? Did you get them?"

 

He looks puzzled but nods looking at her "yeah!" 

"Keep then safe!... Promise me.. you'll keep them safe... I'll need them!" she stares hard at him

"C.J don't worry....I'll sort this!"  


Ray sees them "Jason brother what's going on?"

"SHIT!!" Jason rubs his hand on his head "I don't know Ray"

 

Mandy stands in the corridor

"You need to sort this!!" he snaps at Mandy "whoever these are... Whoever's pulling strings here, you need to get her back!"

"Jason.... I have no idea what's going on here!... I swear!"  
  
He walks back down the corridor with  Ray

 

 

She picks up her phone "Reuben call me it's urgent"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 


	29. Somethings not right

Jason collapses on the couch with J.C asleep on his chest.  
  
He's  flicking the news channels as he lays with his head back against the couch arm and puts his feet up. He gives a hefty sigh.   
  
The only good thing he knows is that she's alive. But he still doesn't know what happened but he's trying to work out the situation.   
"Oh Shit!!! ... What the hell's going on?"

 

The news Channel ticker tape flashes past:

**~~~~~JOURNALIST STEPHEN JOHNSON -RESCUED~~~~~~**

a daring night time mission by special forces secures his and 5 other hostages Release in Damascus.

Johnson had been detained for up to nearly 3yrs

The channel runs released pictures of Johnson meeting his family it's all over every media channel

The names and pictures of the other 5 are broadcast but CJ is not mentioned.

 

He shakes his head "More lies"    
He turns the TV off and lays back once again and closes his eyes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy wakes up in the hotel room. The news is playing on the TV. Reuben's at the door signing for breakfast.

She smiles and he smiles back.

He comes back to the bed and leans across to kiss her. She doesn't respond

"Is there something wrong?"

  
She shakes her head "What's going on here, Reuben?"

He fails to understand. "Do you need me to go over it again" he smiles as he strokes her arm and moves his hand down under the sheet running his fingers along her leg

 

She pushes him off and gets out of the bed, picks up her dressing gown to put on  
"Not that!...you know what I'm talking about" she sighs. Pausing for a moment before she says what's on her mind "I need you to get her back"

Reuben lays back on the bed watching the news, but he doesn't respond. He's annoyed "What's going on here Mandy? I am I supposed to have an idea what you're talking about"

She turns and looks at him "Oh see Reuben that's the problem ...I think you do!....I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" she shakes her head. "Reuben I'll ask you outright do you know where she is?" she pauses again waiting for him to respond  
"Did you set me up to bring her back?" she looks at him frowning "cos see I don't think this was ever anything to do with Johnson.... no one really gave a shit if he came back "

"Well I'm sure his family did" Reuben comments smugly smiling

she's watching him as she tries to work him out "Was he just a cover story?"  
she lets out a small laugh "that's why you wanted me?....You wanted me to send BRAVO..... you knew if Jason thought she was there he wouldn't stop until he brought her back" she shakes her head "you played me" She suspected it but now she's confirmed it in her mind she can't believe it. She shakes her head and looks away.

He can see she's annoyed with him  
"Alright... Just say I did know where this.... unnamed person was. What makes you think I could influence anyone regarding her release?"

"Because you, or whoever you work for, you want something she's got and you don't want that going public" she looks at him suspiciously "Whatever she has is important and that's why she's' not dead already isn't it?" Mandy smirks at him hoping she's played her hand right

"And what you're telling me you can deliver this 'something' in exchange for their release"

"No!" she says bluntly "I don't have it, I don't know where it is! but....maybe I could influence getting it back? once she's released"

  
"And what you'd do that for me?" He smiles trying to work his English charm on her running his hand to the top of her thigh under her dressing gown

"No! I'd be doing it for a friend" She smiles watching him

 

he's annoyed at that comment taking his hand out and sitting back in the bed. He sniffs loudly "Hayes!.." he shakes his head "You're doing this for him?...So, what do I get in return?"

"I don't know" she shrugs "Nothing! You're helping a good friend?" she smiles leaning in kissing him. She lays back on the bed and turns on her side facing him touching his face

"Mandy Ellis you are such a distraction" he runs his hand up her side. She puts her hand on his chest to hold him back, but he leans in to kiss her "So you'll do it?"  
"I'll think about it!....Now if that's business concluded where were we?"

She smiles as she lays on her back while he kisses her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

**3 days later**

"Oh, there you are Blackburn's looking for you he wants you in his office" Ray nods at him "what've you done now?" he frowns seeing Jason just sitting there not responding "You Okay brother?.... You in trouble?"

Jason sits in his cage pouting he's ignoring Ray "Brother You not gonna go?...Jason!" he's trying to get Jason's attention

"He can wait"

"made it sound like it was important. Maybe you should just go see what he wants?" Ray looks at him again still worried "Jace what's going on Man?"

He stretches and gets up and puts his T shirt on "yeah just tired. J.C had me up last night"

"How's he doing?"

"He's good!...... He'd be better with is his Mom back though" he leans back in his chair with his hands on his head

 

The Door open its Blackburn "Jason come its important" he nods to acknowledge Ray "NOW!"

Jason hesitates

"NOW Jason!.... that's an order! I've got something to show you"

Jason rolls his eyes and sighs

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They walk rapidly down the corridor as they get to Blackburn's office and open the door Mandy's standing there waiting

  
"Oh Great!" Jason sighs "I hope you've got some news?"

She moves to the side to reveal hidden from view CJ sitting in the chair behind her

"Hey !" she smiles so relieved

"Oh My god!...." he beams "What the...? You okay?.... What the hell happened?"

 

He squats down in front of her. She runs her hand through her hair and smiles a very tired smile at him it's as much as she can manage.

He puts his hand on the large bruise she has on her face and gently strokes it. She smiles at his soft touch of comfort and a relieved tear roll down her cheek.

He pulls her towards him and kisses her so passionately.  
She sighs and smiles that feels so good she doesn't want it to stop they forget they have an audience and Blackburn coughs to remind them.

He turns and looks at Mandy "What's going on here?"  
she just shrugs. "I don't know"  she likes seeing Jason happy but she has no idea what strings Reuben pulled or at what price "All I know is got sent a location to pick her up"

"is she free to leave?"

 "Yeah!" She nods and smiles.

C.J rests her forehead on Jason's and closes her eyes. They both let out a sigh of relief. "Come on lets get you home"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

He unlocks the front door and ushers her through. It's all quiet everyone is out and J.C is still with Naima

"You get settled I'll go pick J.C up! Bet you can't wait to see him" Jason smiles

"Jason don't go! There's no hurry....  Can we just enjoy a bit quiet first?" she kisses him

" _hmmmmm"_ he starts kissing her back "Yeah sure...whatever you want ...just thought you'd be keen to see him?"  
  
  
She kisses him more watching his eyes as he walks her backwards towards the couch. She smiles as she falls into the soft cushion seats.

He doesn't stop kissing her.  
He's un-tucking her T-Shirt and running his hands on her smooth skin round her waist and back pulling her towards him.

She sighs "Oh god...Jason I never thought I'd see…." she gulps

"Shhhhh!" he quietens her "its fine!...It's fine …you safe now" they keep kissing. He is undoing his belt and she's pulling at her pants to get them off. He wants her so badly right  now.

She's looking in his eyes before kissing him again ... she breaths deep as he gives her everything  
" _Oh god!_ ... Jason … "she sighs as she lays her head back over the arm of the couch " _Oh Jeezz!.....oh...._ don't stop!"

they're kissing frantically. Every part of them coming together at the same precise moment. She lets out one last sigh " _Ohhhh god!!_ … _.ohhh!_." and they stop in a heated, deep breathing entwined mess on the couch.

He nuzzles into her neck and she runs her hand through his hair taking deep breaths to catch a moment

" _Ahhh!..!_ I missed you so much" he wraps himself round her.  
  
She closes her eyes she's so tired. She's been awake for hours and hours and soon lying there half-dressed,half undressed it all catches up and she's drifted  off to sleep,

 

When she wakes with a blanket over her.  JC on the rug playing with toys. She looks around wondering where she is for a moment

"Hey!" she smiles seeing Jason sitting in the chair "How long have I been asleep?"

"A good while. You needed it"

She smiles she runs her hand through her hair

"Want some coffee?" Jason asks as he picks JC up

"Yeah sure"

"Here you hold him. I' ll make some!"

"You know what leave him there I'm gonna grab a shower first if that's okay?"

He nods "yeah sure... fine...You okay?" he leans down and kisses her. He can't believe how relieved he is to have her back.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason's on the rug with the bricks playing with JC when she comes out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She watches them and smiles.

"Hey! "

"Hey you Okay? You've been a while!... you still look tired"

She nods "Yeah it's gonna take a while. Hey have I still got any clothes here?"

"Yeah there's a case they dropped from your hotel" He pauses "after the.... errmmm funeral. It's in the closet"

The funeral. That feels like a lifetime ago  "I'll find it" she smiles

"CJ I need to ask you something ..."

"Hey Jason.... can we do questions later?.... I'm tired and just need to get my head straight" she smiles "feels like all I've done for days is answer or not answer questions" she rubs her head

"Yeh sure!.... doesn't matter. Wasn't important anyway"  
  
She nods and goes to the bedroom  
  
"Hey,... we're just glad to have  you back" he looks at JC as he sighs as he kisses the top of his head.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She's been a while and Jason comes to check on her to find she's fallen asleep on the bed again. As he tucks J.C in his crib for a nap his presence in the room wakes her

"Hey!....How you doing?"

"yeah good" she yawns

"Emma's back.....I'm just gonna check on her" he looks in the crib "He's asleep now"

 

She nods she looks at the clock on her phone, "Hey how about we go out for bit get something to eat?" she smiles "Change of scene?"

He frowns "You feel up to that?.. thought you'd just wanna stay here... have some time with him?"

"Yeah I do but...  just be good to go out... be bit normal after everything...just a distraction... rather the quiet"

"Okay! ...sure if that's what you want!" he kisses her head " I'll check Emma & Mikey. I'm sure she's in her room see if she'll listen out for him"  
  
"I'll get dressed"

 

 o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

he checks on Emma "How you going?"

"Yeah Good Thanks"

"Listen errrm... C.J's back!.....There was....errrm.... a situation"

Emma nods "I know dad I have ears. I can work out what's going on. I'm not a child you know"

He nods "guess not" He sighs "I forget how grown up you are now!.... Listen errrmm... we're gonna go get something to eat and wondered…. If..."

"If I'll listen for JC!" she shakes her head "yeah sure!.... Now do you mind?" She points to her laptop

"Yeah thanks!" he shakes his head

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJs dressed and ready to go

"Where you wanna go?"

"The bar's fine by me if that's okay with you?"

"You sure" he frowns "I didn't know if you wanted to go somewhere away from everyone?"

She sighs "No!.....gotta face everyone at some point. May as well be now....get it over and done with" she smiles and kisses him "Don't worry I'm fine!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

As they walk in the bar, as he expected everyone is there and they all look up.

"Uh oh incoming missiles" Sonny laughs to Davis

"Sonny _shhhh!_ and play nice!" Davis nudges him

"Hey" Jason sits down. It's all a bit awkward but everyone says their Hello's

  
"Oh!.., _errr._.. this is.. _ummm_ Nancy" Clay introduces

"Hi Nancy, don't think we've met?" C.J's not sure everything seems a little vague and out of sorts at the moment. It all feels like too much to take on board perhaps this wasn't a good idea.

"Looks like drinks are on you boss!" Sonny laughs

"Yeah guess so! I'll get the beers" he turns to C.J you want a soda?"  
  
She frowns "I was gonna say a beer but… " smiles awkwardly

"Do you think you should?"

She laughs and shakes her head "Jason I'm sure one beer after everything is not too much to ask?"

"Okay!" Jason's reluctant but he gives in. He kisses her. She smiles. Everyone else awkwardly looks at each other.

 

CJ and Nancy are chatting. They're getting along quite well considering they are poles apart personality wise.

They challenge the boys to some pool to break some of the obvious tensions.  
Nancy's actually quite good and her and CJ have a laugh as they beat the boys. Muct to Sonny and Clay's disbelief  
  
"Drinks on you Sonny" she laughs  
  
" _Hmmmm!_ " he frowns as he heads to the bar

"I'll give you a hand " Ray gets up and heads to the bar with him "So how's it going?" he looks around  
  
"yeah good!"  
  
"Good... Okay... so... you ask her yet?"

"Leave it Ray"

"Come on man..... you tell me you haven't asked her?....Jason?"

"Look I'll do it in my own time.... we only just got back...It's all been a lot for her to cope with.... I don't wanna push her" He looks across at her " Like I told you I know the answer"  
  
"You don't wanna know the answer? is that right?.... she tells you what you don't wanna hear?... Come on man..." Ray shakes his head " you know what alright... just leave it " he sips from the beer thats just arrived ""Bet she's glad to see him though?....can't imagine that being kept away not knowing if you might not see 'em again"

"Yeah …shes okay..like I said its early .. she's been tired "Jason pauses

"Hey man... something wrong?"

"She's just …errrrmm" Jason sips his beer

Ray frowns "Just what?"  
  
"I dunno  know ... just... different I guess......she just needs a bit of time to re adjust"

"Guess..... Guess we don't know what happen out there..... I mean ... can't 'ave been good!" they both shake their heads and drink .

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ's in the ladies room  washing her hands as Nancy comes in  
  
"Just watch my bag for me please" Nancy smiles at her  
  
CJ looks at the pink shiny bag and laughs to herself _"like who would want a bag like that?"_ She smiles _" can't imagine having a bag like that"_.  
  
Next to the  ag is Nancy's drink. Vodka soda CJ would guess as Nancy comes out and watches  CJ sniffing it

"You want it?"

"What? sorry I just wonder which was which.... they look the same" she picks up her soda Jason insisted she had  


"I see earlier you only had one beer.....tell ya if I'd been through what you have...... I'd be having a few stiff ones that's for sure" she laughs

C.J smiles.

"Sorry didn't mean to pry" Nancy smiles "Hey.... Go on! I won't tell"  


CJ smiles and thinks about it then necks back the vodka soda and closes her eyes savouring the taste

"Better?" Nancy smiles

"Yeah!.... Getting there"  
  
As odd as it seems, and they're definitely nothing alike, she likes Nancy. "Come on let's go beat their ass's at pool again. Don't forget your bag!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Nancy gets another drink at the bar "make that a double vodka soda... oh and errrmmm and just a soda"  
  
Clay's at the bar beside her now "you Okay?" he grabs her round the waist

"yeah!...just errrm..... getting me a drink and C.J a soda" she smiles "She's nice….CJ I mean!... .I can't imagine what she's been through"

"She tell ya?" Clay looks puzzled "that's unlike her to talk?"

"Just bits.. I've been picking up from ya all"  


Clay nods "Yeah I guess" He's so use to being with the team where they don't have secrets he can imagine things have leaked out

  
"So, you and her?" Nancy questions him.  
  
Clay frowns and shakes his head "Me and CJ? no no there no us"  
  
"Oh come on! I've seen the way you look at her" she smiles

"oh!...errmm something a while back but errrmm.....Water under the bridge now.... didn't work out"

Nancy nods "Is she the kids' mom?"

He frowns "She tell you that?"

"No! just a guess!"  
  
He smiles and kisses her "You Nancy..... you are smarter than you look!"

"Cheers I'll take that as compliment I think" she jokingly smacks Clay round the side of the head. "Come I'll let you win this time" she smiles and kisses him back.

 

C.J looks up from the pool table and catches Clay's eye they both watch each other as Nancy puts the drinks down on the side of the pool table  
  
She takes a big sigh "Oh Great!... _another s_ oda ....Cheers Nancy"  


Nancy comes round beside her at the pool table and whispers in her ear "errrrmm...I added a little kick to it" she raises her eyebrows

C.J takes a sip and smiles at her. "Nancy I think we're gonna get on just fine!... Cheers"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

C.J rubs her head it's feeling clouded and fuzzy. She definitely doesn't feel very good, realising it's probably due to too many _'sodas'_ that Nancy keeps getting her.

She sits in the chair by the wall and puts her head back and closes her eyes as Jason comes over to check on her

 

He kisses her lips. She smiles and opens her eyes wide looking him full in the face smiling

"You okay?" he frowns. He's worried seeing how flushed her face is "Have you been drinking?"

  
"A little" she confesses

"Seriously?..... how much is a little?"

  
"A little. I don't know.... Some....a couple" she rubs her forehead with her palms

 

"Come on we' ll go" He picks her jacket up

"Really?"  She shrugs. She's annoyed, she hates being treated like a child "Okay! fine!..... we'll go"  
  


Seeing jason pick up her jack Ray comes over to check on then too "Hey Brother you Okay? ....Are you leaving?"

"Yeah....someone's had enough" Jason shakes his head he's annoyed  


"Oh shit Man!.... She Okay?" Ray looks at CJ "Okay...  take care yourselves!"

 

 

"Ray get your ass back over here" Sonny shouts

"Yeah be right there " He has a look of concern on his face. He's worried for Jason as he watches them leave.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason's quiet he doesn't want to cause an argument not on the first full day back but this. This is worrying him.

She heads to the bedroom and lies down and with in minutes is fast asleep on the bed

 

He checks on JC he's still sleeping. He's worried as well that she doesn't' seem to have even acknowledged him that much yet. He lays down beside her in the dark just thinking about thinking. Wondering whats going on in her head and how he can help her

 He sighs "If she's gonna be like this I'll need a plan in case we get spun up I can't trust her being left alone." he lets out another deep long sigh and closes his eyes

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

There's knock at the door CJ pressing pause on the TV she goes to answer the door  
  
"Hey!" she frowns "Nancy?.. Wow! ..errm... what can I do for you?"

 

Nancy holds a bottle wine in front of her "I have vaction day..... thought you might like some company? as I guess Jason's at work like Clay?"

CJ smiles and takes the wine from her hand " _Errrm_ ...yeah!  sure..... come in "

"Thought we could have a girlie chat Movie and drink?"

" _Errrm_..."C.J laughs "I don't really do girlie but ......Movie and drink that I can do!"

 

They sit on couch laughing and talking at the trashy movie they're watching. Nancy pours the last of the wine into C.J's glass

"Hey steady I've already had more than you"

"Oh, you deserve it more than me......after everything" she smiles  


"Cheers! .. yeah guess I do deserve to relax a bit .... you're right .. Thanks!"  
  


JC starts crying. He's been asleep in the bedroom most of the afternoon  
"Oh! Shit.. I better go to him!" as she stands up she realises she's had more than what she thought to drink. "Woahh! think I need to ease up on that wine!"

"Shall I go?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine.. I'll fetch him " she smiles

  
  
"He's so cute..... You know the first time I saw him, when he was with Clay, I thought how cute they looked together"

"He was with Clay?" CJ frowns

"Yeah!.... he was looking after him for the afternoon  and..." she laughs"and...  I thought he was his!"

 

CJ laughs. She rubs her head "You know I really don't feel too good..... can you keep an eye.... I need to lie down for a bit"

"Sure" Nancy smiles "I guess you drank a bit more than me?... go have a lie down. I'm fine with him"

 

Nancy looks at her phone a Text from Clay

"hey, you OK? Where are you? fancy dinner?"

"I'm with CJ looking after the baby"

"Why"

"Between you and me she's been drinking so I was a bit worried and stayed with baby."

"OK I'll come! Is Jason there?"

"No"

"I'm on my way"

.

Nancy smiles at the baby she carries him and has a look round while it's quiet

"Hey!" Emma walks through the door

"oh Hey!"

"You are?"

"Nancy!.. _errrm_ Clay's… _errrm..._ friend" she smiles "He's now coming to fetch me "

"Oh!...OK! Where's my dad or is she here??"

"Who CJ?....she's lying down. She didn't feel too well but your dads not here"

"Were you looking for something?"

"No just you know" she smiles

Emma smiles "Okay I'll leave you to it ... I'll be in my room"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Clay arrives at same time as Jason gets back

"Hey! what's going on? what you doing here?"

"Nancy's here she said CJ wasn't well, so she's waiting with Jaycee. I came to check they're Okay! wasn't sure where you were"

"Just had to pick up Mikey from Hockey practice... Whats wrong with CJ?"

"Not sure. Nancy just said she wasn't well"

Jason enters the house and takes JC from Nancy "what's going on?" He sees the bottle and a glass on the table

"Oh, she _errrm_ .....didn't feel too well? so she's having a lie down"   
  
"She drink that?"

"errrm... We were just having a girls afternoon. Watching a movie. Glass of Wine.... she errrmm... probably had a bit more than me... Sorry! Didn't' know  it was a problem?" Nancy looks at Clay apologetically

He nods "it's not your fault. CJ errmmm .. she errrm .. probably best to knock the wine on the head in future" he smiles

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J comes round on the bed. Her head feels awful and she still feels drowsy.  
  
Jason's standing in the doorway with JC

"What's going on?... You Okay?"

"Yeah" she nods and smiles at him but she's lying, she feels awful.  


He puts JC on the bed next to her "here have him a minute I'll get you some water"

"No Jason! don't leave him here.. I just don't feel up to looking after him at the moment "

 

but he ignores her and leaves.  
She flops back down on the bed "SHIT!!" She sighs she can tell Jason's annoyed with has she looks at JC sitting there. She smiles and touches his cheek then pulls him closer into her arms as she closes her eyes and they both drift back off to sleep.

Jason checks back with the water and smiles as he stands watching them both contentedly sleeping

 

 

Clay and Nancy are still there tidying up  
  
"Do you think she's drinking again?"

Jason shrugs

"You know you can't leave her with JC if we get spun up?"  


"Yeah I know" Jason sighs "I'll start taking him back to Naima she won't mind"  


"You know I've got some extended vacation time so Im off at the moment....  I could stay with her if that would help?" Nancy offers "like when needs be"

Clay smiles "Hey that kind but.... we don't know when it'll be"

"Look being honest...... I've guessed what you guys do" she shrugs "so it's not a problem I really don't mind... we get on Okay! I'm sure she could do with the company as well?..... plus errrmmm  I think she probably needs bit of time....re adjust with the baby and all?" she looks at them both "Hey guys give her a break. She's been through quite a lot!  Trust me separating her and the baby.... is not going to help the situation"

Clay smiles he often thinks of Nancy as an airhead but she's much smarter than she first appears.

Jason looks at Clay "Okay!.. maybe you're right. It might help. We'll give it a go only if you're sure?"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Next morning.

 

*** **Bleep*** bleep*** bleep*** bleep** ***  


"Hey" he wakes her "CJ wake up .. look I've gotta go" he shows her his phone

She yawns "Okay"  
  
She smiles as he leans over and kisses her. She pulls him down on her holding his lips against hers

  
JC laughs from his crib. Jason looks round to check him. She smiles  
"come here" she looks him full in the face studying him and him her " _Mmmm!_...... you know you could be late?"

"I could?  and _what_ can you suggest that would make me late Ms Lewis?" he kisses her neck

" _Mmmmm!_ " she smiles "I could show you" she slides down under the covers

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason gets dressed he _is_ late now. "I really have to go"

"are you sure?" she smiles and bites her lip teasing him.  


JC starts to cry again,

"You gonna be Okay? with him I mean?"

"Yeah!... don't worry I got this" she nods

"errmm...  Nancy's gonna come over and keep you company?... only  if you want"

"Okay!" she nods "yeah that be  good"  


He lifts JC out the crib and onto the bed "right be good the pair of you!" he kisses them both. "JC keep an eye on your Mom. Make sure she behaves"  
  
She smiles" We'll be fine"  
  
CJ…. I just wanna ask you something … "

she leans up and kisses him" Just go to work!.. We'll talk when you get back....GO!" She smiles

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Nancy's leaving Clay's apartment after he left in the early hours. She pulls the door locked shut. She has movie and wine to take to CJ's

Just as she's leaving down the corridor the mail man stops her and asks her to sign for a registered envelope for Clay  
"sure!" she signs the pad "Oh Shit!" she realises that she's locked the door now. Rather than unlock all over again she sticks the important looking envelop in her back

_"I'll give it to Clay  when he gets back"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Nancy knocks

 

"Hey! come in"

CJ looking flustered as JC's full on non-stop crying.  "Oh god I'm so glad you're here .......he's not stopped since Jason left"

"Here let me take him" she smiles at JC "Hey little man .. you missing your Daddy?.. Look why don't you have a bath I brought a movie and some wine" she smiles and winks "thought we make another day of it. ........I'll see if I can get him to settle while you relax"

"Thanks you're life saver... Yell if you want me!"

 

 

Nancy pours the wine and takes a glass in to the bathroom.

"Oh cheers"

"Just relax .. he's fine now... take as long as you want" she smiles

 

CJ passes another  half an hr in the bath soaking before she gets out, wrapping herself in a towel.  
She sits on the edge of the bath gathering herself. She doesn't know if it's the heat, but that wine has gone to her head. She tries to shake it off.

She heads back to the cooler air of the living room

"Oh, you're out! "Nancy looks startled

"Yeah I got a bit hot in there ... that wine started to go to my head.... I'll get dressed!"  


"yeah sure. I Just thought I heard something"  
She did its the door and they both jump as Jason walks in  
  
  
"Oh my god what are you doing back?" CJ shakes her head

"We got stood down" he smiles"  


"Oh does that mean Clay's back? I guess I'll get off if it does"

"Nancy Thanks! you've been been great today.... at least I got a bath in peace" she smiles "I'll see you later in the week to catch up again? "

 

CJ takes Jaycee and puts him in his crib. Jason follows behind into the bedroom.

 

He runs his hands over her bare shoulders down her arms.

She closes her eyes to his touch and sighs as he presses against her from behind. She can feel what he wants.  She smiles as he gently pushes her head to one side and kisses down her neck turning her round undoing her towel.  
  
  
Now she's pressed against him face to face and he puts his hand on the side of her cheek and holds her as he kisses her, running his hands down her curves.  
  
  
She sits on the bed and then lays back. He's on top of her kissing her all over " _oh god! … Jason …_ …."

" _CJ_ …" he takes his T shirt off. They're only kissing but they're both really turned on. She can't get his pants off fast enough  
He's pushing into her she takes all of him right there  
" _Oh…_ J _ason don't stop!._.... _ahhh!  just don't stop!_..... _Oh my god.._.." her breathing's fast and rapid now " _oh ...oh Ohhhh!!! Oh god!._ " she breaths deeply and then they both relax

 He looks at her in the eye.  "you Okay?" he smiles  


"Yeah!... _mmmmm!_ that was nice" she cuddles up beside him and closes her eyes not long and she has fallen asleep

"CJ I've gotta ask you something….." he sighs as he sees she's asleep. He holds her and kisses the top other head and closes his eyes. "...doesn't matter"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Nancy has been hanging out with CJ all week while the guys work

Being honest CJ is finding  it all a bit too much now.  
Especially having to hear all about her and Spenser and what they've been up to, but..... she helps take JC off her hands for lot of the time and as she admits, only to herself, she's finding him a struggle. She's just been so tired this week it's not getting any better.

"You want some more Juice?" Nancy heads to the kitchen. They've had to lay off the wine since Jason gave them both a lecture.

"Yeah sure"

"JC's been crying a lot today" Nancy says she hears him again in his crib

"Yeah! I don't know .. he cries alot .. I just shut it out now "

"You Okay? you sound a bit... tired?"

"Ive got such a headache. you know what" she laughs "I feel like I've been drinking, and I haven't! in fact I felt better when I have been drinking" she sighs as she drinks some more juice

"It's understandable with everything" Nancy smiles "so what was it like being …you know… over there? I can't even imagine "

C.J gulps she really doesn't want to think about it too much and she's wondering if Clay's been talking too much. She's half talking to herself half talking to Nancy when she answers "well training never really prepares you for it"

 

Jaycee's still crying. C.J rolls her eyes."Not again!" as this blinding tiredness comes over her.

"I'll go" says Nancy "take a minute. Try to get some fluid into you."

 

Nancy comes back "Are you okay? CJ? " she frowns "You don't look great"

  
C.J shakes her head "I don't feel great!"

"I'll get you another drink" she gives her a worried smile "perhaps you're dehydrated?"

 

She brings some more water back "try this"  
  
C. J shakes her head "Just drink it you'll feel better!"  


She starts to drink she closes her eyes it hard to drink it when she doesn't feel like it

"Drink it all its only water. It'll do you some good."

 

C.J starts to feel sick as she stumbles to the kitchen sink  
  
"What the fuck.. is wrong with me" She feels hot and dizzy "Phewww! Oh god... " she reaches over the sink trying to throw up "Can you ring Jason see if you can get hold of him. I really don't feel good.. He needs to come back for JC"

"Yeah!... You sure? are you alright? "

 

The baby Is crying again the noise is going through CJ "Just shut him up!... please JC shut UP!!"

  
She slumps down by the cupboard. She bangs her head on the side on the way down anad knocks Nancy's bag off the side. The small bottle of pills drops out on the floor

"What the..?" CJ tries to focus but everything's blurring over. JC's still crying and it going through her head. She can't think straight.  
  
She feels hot, sick and dizzy, but she picks up the small bottle and tries to focus on the contents but she can't make out the writing on it so puts the bottle in her jacket pocket.

She can hear noises from the living room. Nancy's searching drawers frantically

 

CJ leans her head back on the cupboard she can hardly move. Then she hears a man's voice. She wants to call out but can't she feels like she's paralyzed

 

"Hey what's going on?" Clay surprises Nancy.  
  
She tries to smile closing the drawer she's rummaging in shut "Hey" she smiles "What you doing here?"

"I was coming to take you out for lunch" he frowns "You Okay?"  


"No errrrrm" she swallows hard " It's CJ!.... she's not good!" she looks anxious "I was errmmmm .... looking for her phone to ... errmmm .. call Jason. You better take a look!"

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"come see.."

 

Clay comes into the kitchen and sees CJ slumped on the floor.   
  
He panics "CJ... what's going on?"

"I just found her like that" Nancy says "I think she might have been... errrm... drinking .. or errmm...  taken something? I'm not sure "

"What? "

"I didn't notice...... I've been sorting JC all morning he's been crying ... she said she was tired then I came through and she was errmmm... acting weird"  


C.J can hear them but it;s like she's underwater. She desperately shakes her head trying to get her words out but can't  


The baby's screaming now and Nancy goes to him and picks him up. She brings him to the kitchen. The noise from his crying is hurting CJs head and she puts her hands over her ears and screws up her face up. She can't stand it

"Shall I take him out for a bit?.... let you get her sorted out?"

"Yeah!.... Yeah that's a good Idea. I need to get Jason... I think you're right its drink or something"

"Sure I'll errmmm....  take him for a walk round the block. Get some fresh air he doesn't need to see his Mom like this... I hope she's alright? Clay I'm sorry!".

 "It's fine it's not your fault... she's been like this before... I'll get Jason.. we'll sort it don't worry!" she smiles at her "just take him. Like you say he doesn't need to see this"  


Clay picks up his phone thinking he better do the right thing and call Jason  
  


Nancy puts the baby in the buggy and grabs her bag off the kitchen floor "I'll be back soon" she smiles "I really hope she's okay?"

 

 

He sits on the floor with her trying to make sense of what going on

"C.J did you drink something? can you hear me?"  
  
she gulps her words are mumbled "I gonna .. be sick"

  
"Okay... let's get you up then!" he gets her up and leans her over the sink. She's hot and dizzy but isn't sick but she still can't focus properly.

 

"C.J did you take something? what was it?"  
  
she shakes her head "the Juice"

"You want some juice? .. no don't drink anything else if you feel sick... CJ What did you take?" Clay keeps asking and she keeps shaking her head

"Shit! "Clay starts to panic as she starts to uncontrollably shake. He holds her while she's still leaned over the sink. She keeps reaching like she's going to be sick but isn't

 

Jason arrives "what's the hell's going on?"

"I don't know" Clay looks round at him worried "Nancy said she think's she's been drinking but....errmmm she's so out of it ...  I think she's taken something?"

"CJ!... Have you had a drink?" Jason tries to get some sense out of her "C.J!!!..Focus!....listen to me"  
  
  
she still shakes her head as she slumps down to the floor again causing the small bottle of pills to drop out of her pocket

Clay and Jason look at each other  
  
"God Damn!..What's this?.... Clay call 911" he holds the bottle it in front of her "CJ how many of these have  you taken?" he shakes her trying to get her to answer

She shakes her head "they're not mine "she keeps shaking her head but he doesn't believe her.  
  
She leans back on the cupboard again. Everything's cloudy and blurred  


"What are they?" Clay asks while he holds on the phone

 

Jason looks at the label and reads the name "Midazolam....." then he stops.   
  
He looks at Clay "Where's Nancy?"

" _Errrrm_... she took JC for a walk for some fresh air. He was crying" Clay frowns at the look on Jason's face "Jason what's wrong?"  


"WHERE! did she take him?" he sounds panicked

"errrm.. she just said round the block..... I don't know..... not far I guess. Jason is there a problem?"

"How long... she been gone?!"

"20mins .... bit longer... errrmm I don't know you're worrying me now Jason ... what is it? "

 

"She's right1.... these pills. They're not her's. They're Nancy's!" he shows Clay the name on the label  
  
"Shit!! what the hell's going on?"  
  
"CJ.... Did Nancy give you these?"  


She shakes her head

"Did she give you these pills?.... Did she  give you anything?" CJ closes her eyes "C.J..... stay awake! come on! ...  What did Nancy give you"

"Juice!"

 

"We have to find her!  ... We have to find Nancy!... she's got the baby"  
  
Jason gets his Team Leader head on "Call the others tell them to look out round the block on their way here. Get Trent to come straight here"

Clay takes his orders and gets on with calling the others

 

"C.J let's get you up!"  
  
She unsteady on her feet so he settles her on the couch. She leans back and closes her eyes "No no no!.... Don't go to sleep. Here drink this water" he hands her a glass. He can see the living room drawers open "What the hell happened here?"  


Clay looks around "I arrived and she was like this Nancy she was over there looking in drawer said she thought CJ had been drinking "

  
C.J leans forward she feels sick again

"Drink the water" Jason orders "CJ i said drink the water!"

 

Trent and the others arrive behind him "Trent You deal with her... this is what she gave her" he hands the pill bottle to Trent

"The rest of us need to get out there!..... We need to find Nancy. She's got my son and we need to do it fast ... I;ve got a bad feeling about this!"  


 

o-o-o-o-o-o

They drive round everywhere looking but can't see her anywhere. An hour has gone by. Now they report to  Blackburn and the police

 

CJ's asleep in the bedroom Trent's keeping an eye on her

 

"Shit!" Jason screams "where the _HELL_ is she?"  


Clay swallows hard. He's feeling so bad and doesn't know what to do  
  
Ray and sonny get back from their searches round the block. "Sorry!....Nothing no sign"

  
they all get a dreadful feeling that something is wrong

 

Jason sits down on the couch head in hands. He looks up as C.J staggers through from the bedroom. She looks terrible and confused.  
She sits with Jason on the couch and buries her head in his chest. He holds her he kisses her head.

"We'll find him. I promise... we'll find him"

o-o-o-o-o-o

 


	30. the Lunch Date

There's been no sign anywhere of Nancy or the baby.

No demands. No sightings Nothing.

Its like they disappeared into thin air.

 

Clay's in the kitchen having some peace away from the others. He sighs. "I can't believe I fell for her"   
He's thinking about Nancy and how they met. The way she just asked him out that day .how much she seemed to know, but the fact when he thought about he actually knew nothing about her. She played him and now he felt so bad.

 _"If anything happens to that baby .. "_ he doesn't even want to think about it

 

Jason's at the doorway "Where's she live?"

"Jason!" he swallows hard before speaking "I'm sorry.....I don't know" Clay shakes his head

"YOU don't know?? What the fuck do you mean you don't know??" Jason's pissed at him  
  


"She always stayed at mine.... I just never thought about asking. It wasn't that sort of relationship.... I just…I'm sorry" he keeps sighing and shaking his head.  
  


Just can't believe he doesn't know anything about it "And she never said a thing?.... and you just…..what? " 

"Hey man I'm sorry..... who had any idea she'd do this?"  
  


"If anything happens to that boy god help you ... cos I'm holding you responsible" 

"Come on man!.... you can't hold this over me" Clay bites his lip "don't you think I care as well?"  
  


"Don't go there!!!!" Jason snaps back warning him "Just.....Just don't go there!" 

"Okay! ... Okay but … "

"NO buts............you understand me?" Jason clenches his fist and then calms himself. _Why does this kid always knows how to press his buttons._

Clay nods as Jason walks away

 

He shakes his head he so wants to ask the question everyone's avoiding. But mainly for CJ's sake he will leave it till those results come back before he says anything.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J's starting to feel a lot better.   
  
"This is why I felt so tired all those drinks she kept getting me, why she kept coming everyday... she was giving me that stuff in all week?" she shakes her head as the reality dawns on her

She goes to the bathroom and washes her face. As she dries herself she buries he head in the towel and leans her forehead to rest on the wall. Breathing slowly taking a minute.

Jason knocks and comes in he puts his hands on her shoulders.

She shakes him off "Jason just leave me alone" she sighs  
She's frustrated and close to tears. He ignores her and pulls her close and wraps his arms around her. She's glad he does and leans her head on his chest and closes her eyes

"We'll sort this....I promise.... we'll get him back" he kisses the top of her head

She sighs "How?"

He closes his eyes  "we will"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Two days Later

Blackburn has stood BRAVO down for a few days, but he's is being pushed from higher up the chain to get them back but he needs to be sure they'll be focused before he does.  
  


Jason speaks with C.J about it  
  
"Just go..... You have to.."   
  
He frowns pushing her hair back off her face "I don't know... I'm not happy about leaving you.. not with this all going on!"  
  
"Jason..... its what you do!" She frowns "its okay.... I know how it works and there's nothing you can do till we hear anything anyway" she sighs "Jason the brass are not gonna sit around waiting for BRAVO forever ...Jason either you let your team get back operational and stand down or you go back to work and leave me here... we both know what's the right thing... just call Blackburn!" she kisses him.   
  


She feels like she's stuck in nightmare and she needs a drink but there's nothing in the house. Jason has made sure of that.

 

Mandy arrives at the house for an update. She's sorted cover stories with the police so the abduction doesn't get out in the media.  
  


C.J feels so helpless and frustrated.  
Her security clearance or computer access has been revoked and she has no idea who to trust to get information from. All she can do is sit tight and wait and its driving her insane, feeling so helpless, she's certainly not use to it.

She sighs and gets up to get some more water in the kitchen. If she's honest she's fed up with it and could do with something a lot stronger but  Trent's advice to Jason to flush her system so he's on at her every spare moment   
  
  


Mandy comes to the kitchen to join her  
  
"How are you doing?" she smiles  
  


CJ smiles though it seems strange talking to Mandy. They've known each other for years but they don't know a lot about each other as they haven't ever really spoken. It's accepted that they don't really like each other

C.J knows Mandy always thought badly about her because of what happened with Jason in the past and in turn C.J doesn't really like her. Much of that is because she always thought that she held some desires on Jason and flirted with him way to much for her liking  
  
"Yeah, I'm holding in there like you have to"   
  


Mandy's phone goes off   
"Oh Sorry! I need to take this!....Reuben!" she smiles at his voice "Sorry Yeah I left a message just to say I'll be about half an hour late for lunch"   
  
As she talks on the phone C.J's listening. She can't hear his reply but she frowns as Mandy's speaking and continues to take in their conversation.  
  


"Yeah! Yeah we're still on...... Just something came up. I need to do a couple things first then I'll be with you"   
  
CJ can hear him speaking and watches as  Mandy blushes   
"We'll see "she smiles and looks in CJ's direction noticing that she's listening "Look Reuben I've gotta go... I'll see you after one" he hangs up

 

"Lunch date?" C.J frowns

"Errrrm yeah......just an old friend" she smiles and blushes

"Doesn't sound so old to me?" 

"Well we kinda picked up where we once left off recently" she coughs and then does an embarrassed smile  
  


C.J nods so "Who is he? ....Agency....CIA? ... or...?" She smiles

"That obvious am I?" Mandy sighs "Errm ......neither really....he's errmm..... Independent... that's the best way I could describe him. He started out CIA years ago I think but....errmmm    
she acts guarded but then remembers who she's talking with and realises she doesn't have to be  " .. he's into more covert stuff these days.... He's errmmm.... very complicated" she laughs

"Seems you like him though.... I can tell by your face" C.J smiles

"We'll see …"

"Hey1....What's stopping you?..if you like him?"

"I don't know really.... just the complications. Always going to be some and I'm never really sure if I trust him"   
Mandy checks Jason and the others can't hear "but errrmm..... he's English so theres errrm... something about the accent that just drives me crazy" she laughs

C.J smiles "Mmmm!.... an English accent?..... well I don't need to imagine ... I've been there with that" she laughs "So....where's he taking you? Somewhere good?"

"Yeah The Capri Room"

"Hmmmm! Nice! ...very suave and pricey" C.J nods "make sure you order something very expensive. Let him pay!" she smiles

 

Jason comes through and they stop talking "you two okay?"

C.J nods "yeah! yeah....  just girls talk" she winks at Mandy. She takes a big sigh "Okay so back to reality.... what next?" 

"well I'll do some more digging on Nancy! Ive got some more contacts to try and see what they can turn up" she pauses "but till we get a demand or something...." she watches Jason "Im sorry I can't offer more"  
  
She looks at her watch "Look I'm gonna head off" she nods to CJ and puts her hand Jason's arm and smiles "you hold in there"

 

C.J watches the way she touches him. It kinda makes her jealous in a weird way. She shakes her head "Have a nice lunch" she calls out "don't do anything I wouldn't do" she laughs

Mandy stops and gives an embarrassed smile "I'll try not to"

"What's that all about?"  
  
"Nothing.." she smiles "she's just got a lunch date"  
  
"but you're Okay?" he puts his arms round her neck and kisses the top of her head.

She nods. "Yeah getting there... fed up with this water!" she laughs

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She's laying on the bed looking at the empty crib. She' thinking about things, getting her head straight.

"Hey" Jason checks her "what you doing?"

"Nothing just thinking! ...You?"  
  


"Nothing really.. the Team are doing another sweep of the block. See if they turn anything up that we missed"

"They won't find anything" she sighs "Jason this was professional......they won't leave traces.... we won't find him till the want us to"

"Let's just keep hoping.... Look Me clay gonna go to his and check out if she left any stuff....or any clues to her whereabouts"

 

"Come here" she nods towards him and smiles "you're sure everyone's out?"

"Yeah why?"

"I just wanna be alone with you for a while... there's been so much going on .. I've hardly seen you" she sighs "just hold me!"

He smiles "come here then!"  
  


she crawls to the end of the bed and kneels up in front of him. They start kissing. It's nice.   
He runs his hands down her back. He pushes her T-shirt up putting his hands on her skin then he pulls it  over her head and drops her bra strap down and kisses her shoulder and neck   
"mmmmmm!.... that's nice" she closes her eyes. She's enjoying the closeness

she undoes his belt before he lays her back on the bed.   
"you okay?" he smiles at her as he's laying on top of her kissing. The comfort of him so close is just what she needs,   
He kisses down her chest and stomach..

"mmm.." she stops "shhhhh!..Stop!!... Jason listen!"  
  


"JASON?! …Jace?" Sonny's voice shouts "Boss where are you?"  
  


 "SHIT!... it's Sonny!" she closes her eyes and laughs just as Sonny's head comes round the bedroom door

  
"Oh SHIT! ....Jesus....I'm sorry!" he leaves embarrassed

" _Hmmm!"_ she laughs again and bites her lip "can you believe it .... looks like we'll give that a miss then"

Jason carries on kissing her she holds him round the neck. "you better go see what he wants"

He nods. "yeah" he smiles

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Right! We're going to his apartment see if she left anything there. You be Okay?"

She shakes her head "There won't be anything there.... this was professional. They'll have cleaned up loose ends but...... do it.... if you think it will do any good!" she sighs "Look.. I might head out for a while for some fresh air as well"

"You sure?"

"Yeah just... you know round and about just to clear my head for awhile.... I've been couped up here"

"okay ... don't go far and be careful alright?" he kisses her "oh and CJ... don't do anything stupid!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"I'll have the Seafood Alfredo and large white wine spritzer please" Mandy smiles at the waiter  
  


"You know.... it might be presumptuous of me, but errrmm....I took the liberty of booking a Suite" he smiles

"Really? I thought it was just lunch?" 

"Well that's entirely up to you" he smiles "but.... I'm hoping for dessert" He smiles at her  
  


"Don't you have something else you should be doing?.... like some work?"   
  
"I'd much rather have dessert with you"

 

She bites her lip. She's wondering about asking for help with finding Jaycee.... but she'll wait  and bring it up later.

o-o-o-o

 

Their food arrives and they start to eat when someone comes to the table. Reuben looks up from his food  
  


"C.J!!! errrmm.. Wow .. can I do something for you?" Mandy's surprised to see her "oh my god...Is there some news..is everything alright?" she frowns as CJ doesn't reply to her  "Are you Okay?... do you need to sit down" Mandy's confused and worried by her presence.  
  


CJ shakes her head slowly looking at Reuben   
"Where is he?" She asks coldly she doesn't take her eyes off him.

He coughs and puts his fork down and wipes his mouth. He doesn't look at her or respond as he picks his drink up to take a sip.

"You son of bitch!" she screams at him "Where the hell is _MY_ son?"  
  


Now he turns to face her and smiles   
"Catherine!" he pauses as he slowly takes another sip of his drink "Well!..well!...and what do I owe this honour.... It must have been a while. How are you?" he smiles "you look well..... all things considered!"

"Don't fuck with me Reuben. Where is he?" she's so angry   
  


He smirks and shakes his head

"I said where the Hell is he?" she's frustrated with his attitude and leans forward over his table

He coughs and folds his napkin placing it on the table. He lets out a big sigh. Now she's annoyed with her timing and attitude. He leans forward towards her and in a hushed but stern tone answers her  
"Catherine....a word of advice. _DON'T_ make a scene here! I can assure you.... It wouldn't be a wise move"

  
She stands silently staring at him

Mandy's confused and slightly worried by the conversation between them "Okay?.....What's going on? Do you two know each other?"

  
"Unfortunately. Yes.... we've had dealings in the past" C.J keep staring at him

He laughs "Oh, come now Catherine..... don't' be so modest. I would say it was more than _'dealings'_ " he smiles again "in fact I'd go as far as to say ....we know each other intimately... wouldn't you?"

"That was long time ago Reuben" she gulps and shakes her head dismissing his statement

"Hmmm!... let me think. I'm not sure the last time was actually that long ago" he sits back in his seat and takes a drink "In fact now I think I remember it quite well"

"Don't flatter yourself it wasn't that memorable. I've easily forgotten it"

"Really" he frowns "Now see I wouldn't say that wasn't possible?"  
  


"What's going on?" Mandy looks at C.J she gets the impression from the conversation she may not be the first to have fell to his charms or maybe him to CJ's

Reuben stands up and grabs the top of her arm tightly   
"I'm Sorry .... if you ll just excuse me Ms Ellis I need a quick word with Ms Lewis in private" he glares at her "I'll have to extend my apology to you for her interrupting our lunch"

"C.J?" Mandy frowns "should I do something"

"Its fine!... We're fine.... Really!" she nods "just leave it"  
  


He drags C.J to the corridor and shoves her in the lift. Once the lift doors close  his pleasant demeanor ceases and he angrily grabs her by the throat and shoves her against the lift wall   
"Do NOT EVER do anything like that again!"

She fights with him and pulls his hand off her and shoves him back "Don't touch me!.....Where is MY son Reuben?"

He smirks and composes himself "YOUR son?.....you son is perfectly fine..... for the time being!" he straightens his tie in the lift mirror and stops the lift at floor 6.   
He gives as slight cough "Though I am being pushed to deal with this situation so you might want to keep that in mind... did you know the blackmarket in adoptions were such a lucrative one?" he smiles "all those poor desperate couples waiting for a child... and I just happen to have one" he threatens her

She shakes her head at him and steps forward she gulps "I swear to god Reuben you do anything to my son  or if I don't get him back... "

"and you'll what??......Send Hayes after me?.....Don't threaten me Catherine"

"I won't Jason... I'll be coming after you myself .. that's a promise"  She gulps she knows Reuben well enough to know he actions his threats "You really have changed haven't you?"

"we all do... it's called adapt and survive" he smirks "Something your Father might have done well to learn .....rather than growing a conscience. All those years we worked on deals and I never saw that coming ... how he'd try to sell us all down the river... even you Catherine"  
  
she bites her lip and doesn't answer as the lifts stops.   
  
He forcefully pushes her out and takes out the key card for his Suite.

"Where is he, Reuben?" she pleads now as he shoves her down the corridor towards the Suite. He opens the door and pushes her in   
"that's better... now we have some privacy to discuss this"

 

He pours two whiskeys in a glass from the drinks cabinet and offers one to her  
  
"No thanks"

"Please don't try to tell me you're not drinking?" he shakes his head disbelieving "you have changed also then" he sips his and stands hers down on the table nearby. "Just in case you change your mind" he smiles

He turns and puts his hand on her face "Such a shame this has to be all about Business this time..... I seem to remember the pleasure side was so much more fun!"

She brushes him off "I hear the CIA is your thing these days" she smirks "seems your standards have slipped somewhat"

"You could be right.... I may have lowered the bar, but it does some fairly attractive benefits" he smiles "though can't say she's as …open minded as you." he's thinking back and smiles as he touches her face again

"You disgust me" she brushes his hand off

"Hmmm!... if only I thought you meant that!.... though from what I hear your standards may also have slipped revisiting past mistakes?"  
  
"You really are a son of a bitch!"  
  


He backs her against the wall "enough of the pleasantries ... Have you come here to offer me something or not?"

  
"That depends on where my son is"

 **"** I told you ....he's safe but Catherine that safety does depend on what you can offer me?"

 

She frowns "I can't believe you're doing this to me ... putting me through this? ...You'd really do anything for that list?" she shakes her head "Is it the money?....what ...you gonna sell it to the highest bidder? give it to the side who pays most?"  
  


"You know better than that" he steps up closer to her "That list is power Catherine! Those that control that list hold the power " he smiles "anyway you should be grateful"

She frowns confused "grateful?..... for this?"

"Grateful to me!...... persuading people I can get that list is the only thing that's kept you alive till now..... But my patience is running out"

 

She gulps as he puts his hand on her neck caressing her cheek. He's really up close and she tries to pull away

"Of course,.... if you wanted to offer a repeat of a past performance as a deal sweetener. I wouldn't say no" he smiles

She closes her eyes at the thought and shakes her head

"Oh, come on not like you to say no" he runs his hand down her side over her breast caressing her he slowly pulls his hand to the bottom of her t shirt and then he puts his hand up inside her t shirt feeling her naked skin underneath

 

She puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him  "Is that what you want?" she smiles as she stares fully in the eyes at him

"Do you?" he asks as he smiles at her "I never remember you saying No before. In fact..... from memory...  you use to quite like it, especially in your fathers office if I recall?"

She shakes her head "Would that get me my son back? ....because if that's what it takes?""

He sighs and laughs "I'm sorry Catherine .... as lovely as your offer is its just not enough for that"

 

He walks away and picks his drink up again and brings hers over "I need something a little more tangible this time"   
he hands her the whiskey glass. She's upset now and wipes a single tear off her cheek. She runs her hand through her hair and drinks the whiskey. She needs it

"So.... question is..... do you have what I want?"  
  


She takes a deep breath holding back tears "Maybe..... But I need to see my son first"

He smiles. "That can be arranged"   
He picks up his phone. She watches him and takes another sip from the drink

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy's still downstairs in the restaurant.  
She doesn't know what's going on. She's worried they've been gone so long.

She goes to the front desk to ask for the room number but the receptionist says she can't find any rooms booked in his name. Mandy's not sure what to do. She nervously rubs her hand through her hair and then goes and sits back at the table to wait. She drinks her wine and orders another before calling up Jason's number in her phone. She hesitates and doesn't dial it   
"shit" what should I do?"

She dials Reuben's number instead but it goes to voicemail. She rubs her head and drinks some more wine. "I'll just wait for a while"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Now what?" CJs confused at what he's doing

"We wait" he smiles "It won't take long"   
  
He sits on the bed and smiles "Unless you wanted to pass the time some other way?"

  
"Go to hell" she drinks the rest of the drink and goes and pours herself some more her hand is shaking.

Reuben watches her and smiles "You haven't changed as much as I thought"

 

Suddenly there's a knock at the door

C.J turns to go to open it but he grabs her and pulls her towards him, grabbing hold of her ponytail he yanks her head back and pushes a gun under her chin "Now don't do anything silly Catherine" as he opens the door. Nancy is standing there holding a sleeping J.C  
  


"Oh my god!!!" She closes her eyes and sighs she shakes her head "Why? ....Why are you helping him?... I thought we were friends?"  
  


" _Shhhhh!_ " he rubs his cheek on her cheek "don't wake him....Don't blame Nancy... she a lot to lose too..... I've got to say Catherine  he's such a gorgeous child. Must have good genes"

"Please.... just let me hold him" she begs

 

Reuben nods and Nancy walks away

"NO!!!......! Reuben please!" she pleads as she tries to pull away  
  


"NOW!" he pulls her neck and head towards him "Now listen carefully" he whispers in her ear "Get me what I want and next time you can walk away with him "

"if I do. How do I know this will be over? You're not the only one looking for that list "

"You'll have to take me at my word. You walk away.... start again where noone knows you." He pauses " You know..... I'd never willingly hurt him and...I'd find him a nice couple...that want him" he smiles as he threatens her  
  


She closes her eyes she feels sick she knows he's always been one to carry threats through.

He shuts the door and pushes her back against the closed door and runs his hands down her looking her in the eye smirking "24hrs Catherine"

  
He lets her go and turns and finishes his drink. He straightens his suit

"Shall we" he points the way out "Ms Ellis will be wondering where we got to"

 

They take the lift down to the restaurant they don't say a word. She's trying to stifle her tears.

Mandy's still sitting at the table and she stands up as she see's them come back.   
  
As they walk to the table he clicks his fingers at the waiter "the Bill please... Mandy, Sorry to keep you! Things took a little longer than we anticipated"   
  
he signs the bill   
"Nice seeing you again Catherine...... It was a total pleasure as always..... we must do it again soon"   
He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. She feels sick at his touch

"now if you excuse me ladies I have a pressing matter to attend to"

He smiles at them both and walks away

 

"What the hell is going on?" Mandy sees the look on C.J's face. It worries her "Are you alright?.....did he hurt you?.. where the Hell did you go?"

  
C.J closes her eyes. Runs her hands through her hair and  rubs her forehead "FUCK!" she doesn't answer Mandy."Shit!"

 

she sighs She heads to the bar.

Mandy's left standing not knowing what to do. "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

.

..

...


	31. Listen to yourself. Don't Trust him

 

"Whiskey straight!" she orders at the bar. She knocks that first one back in one.

She coughs as the fiery taste hits the back of her throat. It tastes good though after so long of not drinking.   
"And another" she smiles at the bartender "in fact keep them coming till I say stop. Oh.... and put them on Room 620 tab" she laughs

"Bad day?" he asks

She nods "you could say that"

o-o-o-o-o

"C.J what's happened?" Mandy's comes over she's been watching her

"oh god!...You still here?" she sighs

"This isn't going to do any good. Let me help you"

" You can't! You can't help now..... No one can. I have to sort this myself"

"Well you won't be able to do that if you carry on drinking like this" she frowns "let me take you back or at least let me call Jason?"

"JUST …LEAVE … ME …. the HELL ALONE" she turns on Mandy "if I want to drink I will!......... oh and don't be calling anyone .. let alone Jason!"

 

Mandy sighs she tries to calm her but doesn't know what to do "What's going on with Reuben?"

"You know you should listen to yourself and not trust him.... If I were you I'd get as far away from him a you possibly can" 

"No more!" Mandy says to the barman as she sees him pouring her another.   
  
He looks up at C.J to check. "Ignore my mother there and Keep them coming!" she replies. He smiles at her. She smiles back.  
  


"I'm telling you....this? this is not going to help!... Look CJ... I'm gonna get on to some contacts this afternoon see what I can pull. We'll find him" she tries to assure her.  
  
CJ ignores her and drinks  
  
"Okay ....I'm going get Jason if you won't stop!" she picks up her phone and calls his number

  
C.J shakes her head "sure Great!" She sighs "....Get Jason make my day" she shakes her head "anyway _you_ can't find my son" 

"Yeah we will just give me some time. Just Please... just stop drinking and let's sort this"

"There is no more time! You don't get it do you, he's not lost now. I know exactly who's got him and what I have to do to get him back" she rubs her forehead with the palm of her hand  


Jason's phone goes to voicemail "Jason .... call me urgently when you get this"

"forgot to add Love Mandy on the end of that" C.J sarcastically replies  
  


"Sorry?.. What?... Why did you say that? "Mandy frowns"there's nothing going on with me and Jason..we're just friends"

"Oh, come on your practically all over him most of the time" she sips her drink "what you wanna get in his good books by making me look bad?" she drinks some more "hoping he wants to get in your panties?" she laughs at her

Mandy scowls as C.J hits a nerve "You really can be a nasty piece of work when you want" she shakes her head "just when someone feels sorry for you...wants to help you. You say something like that.... Why?"

"Yeah! Damn!.... the Truth hurts" she sneers "I don't need your damn sympathy!" she glares at her "that's why you never liked me..... you always saw me get in your way cos I just click my fingers and he comes running" she laughs

  
Mandy's been warned about her by Sonny and Ray so many times but now she see's her colors with her own eyes and she doesn't like it.  
but she tries to ignore her changing the subject   
"If you know where he is why didn't you tell Jason?...they can get him back?"

"why have you kept quiet?...we could get him?"  She runs her hand through her hair "Does this have something to do with Reuben?"  
  


"Oh, give me a break..... are you that Naïve? I was told you were intelligent!" C.J laughs "He was using you....... he set this entire thing up.... He set up every move you made. He manipulated you .....it its what he does!... that's what he's' good at!"  
  
She takes a large sip of her drink "You're a fool if you think otherwise" she laughs "You don't mean anything to him it's all a game. He plays mind games"  
  
She shakes her head "he makes damn sure he on the winning team no matter the cost"   
She sighs an exhausted sigh and drinks the whiskey in her hand and puts the empty glass on the bar then nods to the bar man "I'lll have another"  
  


Mandy glares at the barman and shakes her head as he pours the next drink   
"Do you know that he helped get you back?"  
She's attempting to slow her drinking down but she's not sure how so she tries to keep her talking "he was behind the intel to get you back!" she pauses "I see now he was letting us know where you were... so could bring you back" she pauses "and whatever you say we did have something. I could feel it and that's why he helped"

C.J can't stop laughing   
"You know the fact you believe that....that's tragic" she sneers "I've known Reuben a long time and trust me..... he feels nothing for anyone!" she laughs "He manipulates everyone. He gave you that intel when it suited his game" she pauses and drinks  "Because he wants what he thinks I've got! He loves it he thrives on it"   
she shakes her head closing her eyes at the thought of this whole mess. She takes a slower drink this time.

 

Mandy hesitates "Is this to do with that 'shopping list' file?"

C.J stops drinking and sits and stares at Mandy in the reflection of the bar mirror

"He told you?" she's taken a back "Jason.... Jason told you?"  
  


"Yeah kind of.... He had a file he couldn't open he asked for my help "  
  


"You mention that to anyone?" C.J looks serious now "you didn't open it?" she turns and looks at Mandy  
  


Mandy hesitates before answering "Well I sort of told… "she bites her lip .. "I told Reuben. but I didn't say who had it. Just that I might be able to get it if they released you"

C.J shakes her head and takes a deep breath trying to think. The alcohol now starting to cloud her head   
"Shit!" she thinks looking at the whiskey in the glass. She closes her eyes "so he sent Nancy to find it"   
she nods to herself "clever! and when she couldn't they took some leverage" she sighs realising Mandy's stupid indiscretion is what caused J.C to get taken "Just go away Mandy leave me alone"  
  


"Look I need to take you back. I can't leave you here drinking like this "

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna sit here and get drunk"

 

"C.J! Please? Just think what you're doing!" Mandy doesn't know what to do to make her stop she pulls at her arm

"Get the fuck away from me!"   
She's angry now and shrugs Mandy off.  
  
It scares Mandy the way she is! The only thing she can think is to leave and get Jason. "Look If you know where he is we can get him back, we get Jason and the team, and we get him back!"

"Shit" C.J rubs her face she can't think straight "Just go Okay!.... Just go. Leave me alone...  I will be fine" she sighs "I just need to be on my own for a while"  
  


Mandy concedes. She shakes her head but reluctantly agrees to leave "Fine have it your way. Just don't do anything till I get Jason"   
She gets up and leaves looking back she see's her ordering yet another drink "Damn"

" Another Whiskey make it a double this time"

o-o-o-o-o-o

C'J sits staring at herself in the mirror behind the back bar. She closes her eyes *what a mess how am I going to sort this* 

 

With Mandy finally gone she pulls the small black flash drive out of her pocket and rolls it around in her hand. She sighs why didn't she just give it to him like she intended.

She closes her eyes again. She feels sick looking at it. The damage this thing has caused and the damage it could still cause.

_*How many more people need to die for this piece of Shit*_   she just wants to destroy right there but she knows what that would mean.

She puts it back in her pocket and drinks her drink that's stood on the bar in front of her. She thinks for a while as she turns the glass round in her hand looking at the amber colored liquid, closing her eyes and necks it back. "I'll have another one"

The barman frowns this time "you sure?"

"just pour the damn drink!" She lays her head on her folded arms on the bar and closes her tear-filled eyes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy gets back to base and rushes to the office

"Where's Jason?" she says panicked to Davis "I've been trying to get him on the phone with no reply"

"They're on a mock up exercise this afternoon" Davis frowns worried "I can send a message via Blackburn if it's important"

" Shit!"

" Is there something wrong?"

"Yes!..... Okay... leave a message for Jason to call me urgently the minute he's able"

Davis wonders what the urgency "Will do!..... they weren't able to find anything at Clay's apartment this morning everything of Nancy's was gone"

Mandy nods "I'll be in my office if they comeback"  
She walks down the corridor she's not sure whether she should go back to the restaurant. She tries calling Reuben again, but it goes straight to voicemail again

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Reuben uses the alias 'Robin Thomas' regularly, one of many, when staying away and the Hotels Duty manager stops him as he crosses the lobby

 

"Mr Thomas could I have a word" the man in the suit calls "I'm the Hotel Duty Manager"

"Certainly!" Reuben is cautious in his reply "is there a problem?" 

"Sir Your guest.. " he coughs "....Your guest well she needs errrm…." he points to the bar entrance

"My guest?.... Which guest?" Reuben shows some concerns

"Your lady guest" he gives an embarrassed cough "In the bar, Sir" He points

 

Reuben's puzzled as he cautiously nods but goes along with the manager

CJ is laid on the bar with her head in her arms she hasn't moved for some time. She's in a drunken half sleep

 

" I'm sorry Sir We had to stop serving her, I hope you understand"

Reuben laughs and smiles to himself "Yes sure that's perfectly understandable. Thank You! I'll deal with her she's errmmm…. had some bad news. So, I apologise on her behalf" he smiles

" Oh, that's fine Sir as one of our regulars we over looked the indiscretion"

He smiles and gives the manager a $100 tip  
"thank you for taking care of her" he pats him on the shoulder "I trust we can keep this to ourselves"

"No problem Sir. If you need a hand please let us know"

"No,it's fine...  I can manage her by myself thank you!" he heads to the bar and pulls up a stool next to her and orders "JD on the rocks please"  


"Well. Well Catherine .....you do surprise me. What are you still doing here?" He rubs his finger gently on her neck "actually don't answer that, I can see"  
  


She looks up and sighs "Reuben?" she looks around to get her bearings, She rubs her head "errrm…" she looks at the nearly empty glass in front of her and drains whats left "we need to talk" she slurs

He smiles as he takes a sip of his JD. He's watching her smiling and thinking,

She rubs her head and hands through her hair trying to get herself together.  
  
He rubs her cheek with the back of his hand and runs his thumb along her lip "What are we to do with you Catherine?....Perhaps some coffee and sober you up first" he smiles "then we can talk"

"Coffee Sir?" the barman asks

"No… it's OK" he replies looking at her ".. I'll take her to my room and order some there. Thank You"

the barman nods "she's had a fair few. If you require anything just ask"

Reuben smiles. "Yes….. I can see that she has"   
  
He drinks the rest of his drink while looking her all over  "Come on Catherine let's get you up..... Can you stand?"  
  


she sighs as he helps her up putting his arm round her waist. "Reuben….." she looks at him in the face

"shhhh! I know" he smiles "Don't worry everything is going to be alright....I promise"

 

 


	32. It'll all be over soon.

Reuben un-loops her arms from round his neck and props her against the wall while he opens the door to his suite.

 

Once inside he dumps her down on the bed and smiles.

  
She rubs her head. She's slouched up against the headboard running her hands through her hair trying to sober herself up.

He squats down by the side of the bed, lifting her chin he looks her in the face   
"Are you okay?.....Do you know where you are?"

She nods  
"Good" He smiles as he strokes her face but she shakes him off, rubbing her forehead before resting her head in her hands.  
"Oh Dear! Catherine.." he frowns  "What a mess you are"

He rubs her cheek again with his hand rubbing his thumb over her lips. She nuzzles her cheek in to his tender touch on her face for comfort. Closing her eyes trying not think about him too much.

He works his hand slowly over her neck and down to her breast. She just lets him, she's that sad and drunk she doesn't have the energy to resist.  
  


he walks away and pours himself a large drink from the cabinet. The whole time watching her sitting on the bed trying to pull herself together.

He puts his drink down on the table at the side of the bed she looks up at him trying to focus as he leans forward and kisses her. As he does he pushes her back on the bed, moving down her neck with his kisses.   
He unzips her jacket and kisses down on her breast. She gulps and a tear runs down her cheek.

He looks at her in the face and wipes the tear "sshhhh! Catherine it's going to be alright" he comforts her.  
She nods.

He kisses her lips and moves down her neck again to her chest, his hand in a soft grip on her neck through gently caressing it she's breathing deeply holding in her tears.

He starts to kiss her fully on the lips she's trying to resist as she's not sure she really wants this but the drunken state and her sadness she can't resist and gives into to him kissing him back. She pushes him back and looks him in the eyes "I just want him back" she pleads

"I know I know soon.. _shhhh!_ " he starts kissing her harder now. She can't focus so she closes her eyes and lets him carry on.

He smiles, brushing her hair from round her face he looks at her   
"All you have to do is give me what I want, and it can all be over" she sighs and nods as they continue kissing.  
  


He stands up and takes his tie off and undoes his shirt. He pulls at her jeans to take them off. She only has her vest top and lace panties on now. He's kissing across her stomach. She sighs. He undoes his pants as he takes them off he spots the flash drive on the floor where he dropped her jeans.

"Well, well" he smiles as he picks it up and looks at it. His jacket is hanging on the chair by the bed and he smiles as he drops it in the outer pocket.   
"It'll all be over soon now Catherine"

He looks her in the eyes "I've missed you"

She puts her hand on the back of his head and pulls him towards her to kiss. He runs his hands over her body pulling her vest over her head. She takes a deep breath and carries on kissing him. He works his way down starts kissing her all over before he takes her where she lays on the bed.   
She gives in to him now it's not like they've not been here before.  
  


Eventually sprawled on her front wrapped only in the sheet she falls into a drunken sleep.

  
He smiles as he drinks the drink he poured earlier while he he presses stop recording on his phone. He plays some back while he drinks, he gives a smile looking at her laying there sleeping.  
  
He takes a shower and dresses. Packs his case and gets ready to leave kissing her cheek before he does, she stirs slightly but goes back to sleep. Holding the flash drive in his fingers he smiles as he takes one last look back at her laying there on the bed  
"such a shame it had to end like this. You really were quite Unique"

He closes the door to the suite behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy's been waiting for Jason to come back from training exercise so she can tell him what's happened.

He's fuming with her "I can't believe you left her!..... God sake Mandy I've told you how stupid she gets when she's been drinking. Who knows what she'll do!"

"I'm sorry. I am I just didn't know what to do" she gulps chasing behind him trying to apologise

Jason's walking quickly and she's trying to keep up as they leave the base and get in his truck. He's still in his uniform on and strips off his top and changes into a T shirt that's in the back. Mandy watches him as he pulls it over his head

"What?"

"Nothing" she shakes her head. After what CJ said she feels guilty about looking at his body.

"Shit!" he bangs the steering wheel "I can't believe it......I've kept her away from the drink for 3 weeks and now in one afternoon....god knows what we'll find" he sighs

"She was in a public bar when I left so .. I can't imagine too much can go wrong" Mandy tries to make it sound better. Though she doesn't actually believe that neither does Jason, he knows C.J too well and he just glares at Mandy

"Shit I can't believe you left her like that, I really can't"   
  
Mandy sits in silences on the drive back to the hotel

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They get there and there's no sign of her in the bar   
  
"SHIT!... Shit" Jason spins round looking for her "Where is she?"  
  


They ask the barman but they have changed shifts since earlier and he hasn't seen her. They try at the reception.   
  
The Manager stops them "Can I help?"

Mandy smiles "a Woman was in the bar earlier....drinking by herself? Tall, long brown hair in ponytail Do you know where she went?"

"No I remember her we had to stop serving her so  I think she left" 

"Do you know where she went?"

"No Sorry! I can't help any more than that"  
  


"SHIT!" Jason rubs his head

"Where would she go?" he tries to think "What did she say?" he frowns "Mandy What happened?"

Mandy starts to explain

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J starts to come around   
"Oh my god!" she feels terrible she aches all over and her head is throbbing. As she opens her eyes the light just makes it worse

"Reuben" she calls but no answer she pulls the sheet up to hide her nakedness.

"Oh shit" she leans on the headboard and rubs her face then gets up and heads to the bathroom. She's wrapped only in the sheet as washes her face but that doesn't make her feel much better.   
"Shit!... I don't feel good!"

 

Looking around the bathroom and she notices all his things are gone. She frowns as she goes back through to the bedroom "Reuben?" She calls realising she's not going to get an answer   
"Oh shit!" she sees his clothes, and everything are gone.

She slumps on the bed her head in her hands feeling sorry for herself.   
She gulps "SHIT!... _I need to get dressed... I need to get out of here!...How the fuck could I be so stupid?_ "   
  
Picking her jeans up from the floor something makes her check the pockets for the flash drive. "it's not there!"  
She frantically searches on the floor desperately looking for it. The panic in her rising   
  
"It's gone!... Shit he took it!" she slumps down on the floor "oh NO!... Shit" She puts her head in her hands. She actually feels physically sick.   
"How could I be so stupid....now what?"

She gathers her clothes and puts them on. Sitting on the bed rubbing her head she looks up and sees a large brown envelope with her name on the front. Inside there's a gun she takes it out and looks at it. She frowns there are 2 fake passports she gulps and about $5000 cash plus a white plastic hotel key card with 202 written on.

She thinks for a minute "Oh my God" her breathing increase as she quickly gets her shoes and gathers the gun and envelopes which she shoves in the waist band of her jeans and covers over with her top.

She's breathing hard more as she panics and runs down the stairs to the second floor. She goes along the room doors

"208, 206,204,202!" she stops   
"Oh god" she opens the door with the key card. She pulls the gun from her waistband just in case as she cracks the door open.

JC's in a cot. The room seems empty he's by himself from what she can tell   
"Oh my god" she smiles giving a sigh of relief she's shaking "Thank god" as she picks him up

She looks round the TV is on, but no one's here.   
The bathroom door is shut. "Hey baby shhh! mommy's here" she whispers to JC.   
  
Breathing nervously now as she slowly opens the bathroom door

"Oh my god!..." she stops her blood runs cold. She turns away and lets out a breath. Nancy's dead on the floor. A gunshot to the head. "Oh shit!" CJ staggers back with her hand over her mouth "Shit!... Shit!

She takes a minute sitting on the bed holding her boy she looks at the gun that Reuben left with the envelope "Oh no!.. Oh god no!" it dawns on her.   
He's set her up.  
  


She rubs her head "Think Catherine!.... think" She's hot and feels sick  
  


Her phone pings withheld number with a message video .. she frowns as she opens the video file and plays.  
  


She closes her eyes and shakes her head. A tear runs down her cheek as she sees her and Reuben last night. She feels sick to the stomach. She sits on the bed sobbing  
"oh you son of bitch" she puts her hand over her mouth. Trying desperately to think, she doesn't know what to do now

"Oh OK come on baby we need to go" She doesn't know where yet, but they can't stay here.   
She picks J.C up and kisses him and then they leave taking the lift down to the hotel lobby. As they get to the bottom the lift doors open and Jason is standing there in the reception  
"Oh Dammit! This is just getting worse."  
  


"What the hell's going on" he says as he see's her

She shakes her head "You have to let me go! I didn't do this!" she pleads "He set me up! You have to believe me"

"Did what?" Jason's confused she's babbling nonsense  
  
  


She spots the hotel housekeeper speaking to the security guards and them running up the stairs. She's guessing where they are going.

"None of it. You have to let me go....... PLEASE.." she begs "Jason please!!"

 

They hear the manager on his phone reporting a shooting.  
  


She looks at Jason "I didn't do it" but he just frowns at her "Nancy I didn't do it. YOU have to believe me"

He looks at her he's not sure what's going on but he shakes his head "Give me my son"  


She's looking at him "You believe me? I didn't do it?" she's trying to get a read on his reaction   
  
He puts his arms out to take JC.   
She shakes her head "NO!"

"We'll fix this I promise. We will, but give me the baby you can't take him" he still has his arms out

She shakes her head "We can't! You have to let us go"

"You yes!.....I can't let you take my son.... I'm sorry"  
  


She gulps what he says cuts her in two. She bites her lip thinking

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she shakes her head "He's not yours"

"You're lying" he looks at her  
  


She gulps and shakes her head. Her heart is breaking and she trying desperately to hold back her crying. trying to be strong and focus on getting away from here.

"You are. You're lying I know you are" he looks her in the eyes "Don't do this C.J...let me help you! ... but don't do this!"

"Jason... if you love me you have to let me go"

 

The police are arriving and going up the stairs.

"You have to" she pleads with him "Please Jason Please!"  
  


he just stares at her he trying to work out if she really is lying or if that's the truth.   
"don't do this" he says as he steps aside leaving her free to walk away if she wants "Doesn't have to be like this. Just give me my son"  
  


She gulps closing her eyes "I am so sorry" it takes all of her will power to hold back her tears as she walks away carrying JC  
  


Jason looks at the ceiling to hold back his tears. Gritting his teeth and shaking his head trying to hold all his emotions together "She's lying"

He looks at Mandy who puts her hand on his arm

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

**Two weeks later**

the police arrive to speak with Clay at his apartment. They knock on the door and he answers

"Hi can I help?" he's not sure who they are

"We're investigating the Nancy Travis murder"  
  


"Oh Sure!...Yeah... Please come in" he opens the door and they come into the apartment "I've already given a statement. there's nothing more I can tell you"  
  
"Yes we know. You were dating her right? Ms Travis"

"Yeah kind of.... for a short while"  
  


"This envelope was found her possession. In her bag. It's addressed to you"  
  


Clay looks confused "errrrm.... I don't know" he notices its signed for "she must have signed for it and put it in her bag" he looks confused "I've never seen it before" then it dawns on Clay what it is

"Is it Okay if we ask if you know the contents? If it would be any use to our investigation?"

"No! errrm its.. errm.. some medical test results of mine?"  
  


The Detective nods "Okay!....well we'll leave it with you. If you have any further information that may aid our investigation then please get in touch"  
  
the Detective smiles at Clay. She stops before leaving the apartment "Oh one further thing......We believe you were also engaged in a sexual relationship with Catherine Lewis?"

Clay coughs "Errrr... yeah a while back.... not recently..Why?"

the Detective looks at the envelope. "If Ms Lewis gets in touch for ANY reason you will contact us and let us know?"

"Yeah sure"   
  
He closes the door.

 

Clay lets out a big sigh. "Now what!" he looks at the envelope rubs his head "Shit!"

he sits quietly on the bed looking at the brown paper envelope.   
  
The seal has already been broken. He looks at the door where the Detectives just left and shakes his head and smiles.  
  


He puts his hand on his mouth thinking then lets out another big sigh as he pulls out the white folded paper contained inside and reads it.   
He closes his eyes and sighs "Oh Shit…."

 

 **One** **week later**

Clay recieves a text

**TEXT ****** Withheld number: Can we meet?**

**REPLY****** Clay Phone : I know a cheap motel that does beer and pizza eat in**

.


	33. Mandy don't trust him

Reuben's furious as he takes the flash drive out of the laptop and slams down the lid.   
  
"Fuck!!" He looks at the black piece of plastic and throws it on the floor and stamps on it. He lets out a long and deep angry sigh and closes his eyes to regain his composure

The flash drive file is not on there. Only some photos. It's been removed. 

"SHIT!!! why the hell didn't I check if first?"

 

He types quickly and angrily on the text:

*** Think you were being clever. I'm coming after you for it? My patience with you has run out ***  
  


"Damn it!"  
  
He didn't check because everything was rushed that day with her presenting an opportunity and not what he planned.

  
Looking at his phone he knows she's not going to reply and he sucks his teeth thinking  
  
  
He flicks through the contacts on his phone he hits call "Yeah it's me….. "he pauses "I need someone found..... urgently. I'll send you the details"  
  


He sighs to himself. He's deep in thought. He runs his hand through his floppy fringe and leans back in his office chair, putting his feet up on the desk he's more relaxed now.

He flicks his video files on the phone and stops on the one tagged 'Ellis' and hits play.   
The video plays back fills the screen he turns it sideways so its larger   
" _Mmmmm!_ " he smiles "Oh Ms Ellis... You're such a good agent. Just a tad naïve. Still you'll be useful none the less" he laughs "Mexico was certainly enjoyable"

He hits stop and flicking the contacts again he stops at E *Ms Ellis* and hits call  
  
"Mandy would it be possible for us to meet up?"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy walks around the park looking around

"What am I doing here? this feels so wrong" she thinks long and hard about it and why she agreed.  
  
She hadn't even told anyone she was meeting him "perhaps I should go?" She questions herself.

 

Jus as she decides to turn back around to walk the other way she bumps herself into a man in a suit

"Oh, So sorry Excuse me" as she looks up "Reuben!?" she sighs now she really wonders why she agreed to this meet.  
  


"Ms Ellis.." he sighs "..Mandy" he smiles. "For you.." he hands her the flowers "by way of apology..... For our spoiled lunch the other day?"  
  


She looks at him trying to work him out. He's just smiling handing her the flowers like nothing has happened and the way he says it in his crystal cut English accent it just does something to her insides that make her tingle.   
  
She closes her eyes and accepts the bouquet but she can't let him win her over this easily there's too much explaining to do.  
  
"So... what do you want Reuben?" she wants to remain in control keeping her voice strong and stern in tone. She thinks it's giving an air of her authority over the situation as she remembers back all the things C.J told her and warned her.

"Oh, Why so gruff Ms Ellis? This is not your normal welcome" he tilts his head and smiles  
  


She sighs. She's going to act tough not be walked over she isn't beneath him as C.J said "That's before you set someone up for murder and did whatever else you did to her"

"Sorry? Where's this come from?.... Me?..Murder!..... I don't understand?" he has this puzzled expression

"C.J told Jason what you did"

"C.J?" he frowns "Oh.... Catherine!"   
He never could get use to the Americans calling her CJ the woman he knew, Catherine, was much more dominant than this abbreviated version

"Oh Really?" he laughs " and what did the drunken mess tell him?..... What is she running a guilt trip now with Hayes because she went behind his back?" he laughs being facetious   
"Don't forget Catherine can be very manipulative where he's concerned!....... Why  would you believe everything she says without question!  Mandy you know as well as me she's a drunken mess most of the time. She lives messed up fantasy....what reason would I have to set her up for murder?.... If you remember I helped you get her back!" 

Mandy frowns "Okay!" he might have point, she was quite a mess that day, but she won't believe him either just yet

"Yes perhaps I should shoulder some of the blame" he looks down sighing "I have to admit in an moment of weakness perhaps I took advantage of her...  I should have seen what a state she was in and said No." he shrugs "I'm a human male and her offering herself to me well ... No I shouldn't have spent the night with her....but she wanted it" he stares at Mandy "You have to understand we had history and..... I suppose in the moment well ….well she can be pretty persuasive when she wants something and…" he gives a lustful sighs "she is very hard to say no to!"

He smiles an apologetic smile at Mandy who crumples her face to a frown

"I am sure your friend Mr Hayes will attest to her attributes?" he laughs giving her a questioning look "As for the pure fantasy of setting her up for murder" he frowns

  
he gives her a look which puts doubts in her mind   
"Mandy she is a very messed up person. Personally I think she needs some professional help again" he pauses "I don't know if you ever knew but her father put her in a facility for drinking and medication abuse she was in a bad way....., a danger to herself. I think she could be on that spiral down again and that's why she needs our help now" he pauses giving time for everything to sink in with Mandy

"However, for all that I could get everything cleared up....with the police and everything...... a misunderstanding... _if_ I was given the chance to speak with her"  
  


Mandy frowns wondering "How? from what I understood it was simple she had entered the room shot Nancy and taken her son back. Case Closed the police certainly aren't looking at any other explanations."

"Someone..... A witness has come forward. I saw the file when I took the liberty to review the case file for you..... They're saying they saw a man leaving the room earlier. They were in in an adjacent room and heard a disturbance going on they thought it was the TV but obviously turns out it wasn't"

Mandy had her doubts about his story to begin with, but this is now sounding credible "So, she didn't kill her is that what you're saying ?"  
this could be the thing that Jason needs? for him to get her to come back with his son. "Go on"

"I don't believe so." He shakes his head "but that's not what the police believe. I have people looking to trace the man and the witness is willing to come forward. I'm sure it could all be cleared up" he smiles he can see Mandy is coming round to his theory "We just need to find her before the police do"

  
They're still walking along the park. There's a coffee stop.   
  
"Would you like a coffee?" he smiles

She hesitatingly agrees "Sure" she nods and smiles "Just coffee!"

"of course" he gives her one of his attractive grins. She sighs there's just something about him makes her feel like a school girl again. He puts his hand gently on her back "after you Ms Ellis"

  
They take a seat "Two Coffees please" he orders and smiles at the waitress. She smiles at his accent.   
  
Mandy closes her eyes "Do you have that affect on everyone?" 

He smiles   
"You know I was just thinking about us and Mexico before I left this morning and what an interesting time that was" he sighs "may be we should do it again?"

He's thinking of the videos on his phone. He smiles. She needed coaxing sometimes to be more adventurous not that she didn't enjoy it.   
That was the difference with her and Catherine. Catherine had a lust for it. She enjoyed it, she wanted it. She didn't require the effort it took to get Mandy to try something different.

"Reuben I don't think it's a good idea given the circumstances. Do you?"

He smiles "Well I guess I'll just have to keep my memories for now" He smiles.   
  
  
She looks at him thinking and wondering if he really did delete that video like he promised.

"Shame I really like you Mandy. I thought we were good together" he takes her hand and softly strokes it "I haven't felt that way about woman in a long time"

  
She smiles and licks her lips He's so tempting. She coughs and pulls her hand away as the coffees arrive.

"How about dinner then? .... my treat to say sorry for everything?"

She sighs "Maybe, I'll see" she smiles now she'd doubting herself regarding his intentions

  
  
He leans back in his seat comfortable now. That "maybe" means "yes" and that means he has her hooked back where he needs her   
"Anywhere!.... your choice" he smiles

"I said Maybe"

"of Course" He stirs his coffee looking at her. She keeps glancing up at him smiling.

She bites her lip. She feels foolish, but she did really like him and maybe C.J did get it all wrong.   
Mandy admits to herself what a bad place she was at and the drinking maybe she did have a huge problem. Maybe it would be best to help her, for Jason and the baby's sake. She decided she would speak to Jason first.

"So.. Have you heard from Catherine?"

Mandy shakes her head "No!.... though to be fair I'm not sure she would want to speak to me?"

"What about Mr Hayes surely he's been trying to contact her.... because of the child?" he waits to see what she replies "I mean she can't have gone far in 3 weeks, especially with a baby and the police looking for her?"

"NO! I don't think Jason's heard from her" she drinks her coffee "I'm not sure he wants to speak to her either considering"

"Really? I thought he'd be devastated.... I mean her taking the baby like that?"

Mandy holds her coffee cup "Maybe it's for the best in the long run that he doesn't get too attached"

"Best?" he frowns "Best for who?.... Surely a child needs it's father? I mean willing a father is hard to find and from what I understand he seemed to cope so well while she was away..... I mean you want him to see the child surely? Wouldn't you?" he needs to convince her that contacting Catherine is the best course of action "for his sake"

He plays on the soft spot he knows she has for Jason. Even if it's something he was slightly jealous of. This attraction they seemed to have for Hayes. He didn't get it.   
The way he saw it Hayes was more like a stone age throwback with no sophistication unlike himself. All beer and Hockey no mental stimulation. No he didn't ever get Catherine's infatuation with him. No Catherine liked to be stimulated, she liked a challenge he couldn't see how he did that for her and yet here was Mandy acting the same way. It fascinated him.

"I suppose I don't know" she thinks

"What? ....Something bothering you?"

She looks around and sighs " _ummm…_. " she pauses "I've just never been totally convinced that .." she pauses again. "…that the baby was his.... Not 100% with everything that went on. I wanted him to do a test but he just won't"

This interests him "Really? but I thought they were … I mean she never use to stop talking about him even back when it was all over his name always came up somewhere" he frowns "so what makes you think the child might not be his?"

"She hurt him a lot" Mandy's soft spot for Jason is now evident her dislike of C.J and her hurting him and him being a fool for falling for her time and time again yes Mandy was now showing her weakness for him that weakness that C.J saw.

"She told him. Herself when she left that the baby wasn't his" Mandy stops "Jason ... he thinks she lied to get away but ..but I'm not so sure" she sips her coffee again "personally I think she took it as her chance to tell the truth and then leave"

"Really?!" Reuben is shocked "so if the child isn't his then... who's?"

Mandy smiles. "Worried are we?" 

He laughs "No!..... No! that was a while back... Too long for tha" he smiles "definitely not mine" he smiles "So is anyone seriously in the picture"  
  


"Why are you so curious?" his questioning is making her suspicious now

"No just curiosity ....just keeping tabs on her for personal reasons.... I do actually care about what happens to her" he smiles "I mean.... I just assumed Jason but… your information just threw me" he smiles he needs to tread carefully he can see she's starting to question his motives  
  


She puts her cup down and leans forward she feels like she's the office gossip now "well if I was placing bets I would say Spenser"

"Spenser? Not sure that name rings a bell?" he frowns thinking "Oh!... Oh!! really?... that's Ash Spenser's Son? The SEAL that wrote the book?" he frowns more "Is he not a little young for her?" he smiles Though nothing surprises him "not that there anything wrong with a little age difference now and again" he smiles. Yes some of his office juniors has been quite a bit younger he thinks to himself Just because she's a woman no reason younger wouldn't be an attraction

She bites her cheek but continues "Him and her had quite a thing. They were quite an item for a bit" She picks the cup up and drinks the rest of her coffee. She sighs and frowns "till her infatuation with Jason took hold. She never would let him go!"

Reuben sits contemplating things and Mandy wonders if she's said too much.  
"Not that its really my business"  
  


"Look Mandy you want to help your friend or not? he's the one hurting" he puts his hand back on her hand "and you might have a chance to get his son back in his life or…. prove he wasn't his son anyway and put the record straight "

"I'm not sure Reuben" she shakes her head "I mean this all seems a big mess and if she doesn't want to be found?"

 

He sighs it's hard work convincing her round but he needs to get her onside

"Oh but she can be found.....Look isn't that what we do? Wwe find people?.... Rescue people who need help? " he smiles "What can I do to win your trust back?" 

She looks confused

"I mean obviously what Catherine said has put me in some bad light with you so … let me fix that"

  
"I don't know?..... its not that"

"But it is. So tell me how to fix it and Ill prove to you that you can trust me!"

  
Mandy looks at her watch and sighs she's not sure how to answer him "look I need to go"  
  


He grabs her hand "Dinner then?.. PLEASE!?"

She smiles and bites her lip thinking "I'll let you know" she nods she doesn't want to sound too keen. She gets up and leaves

.

He finishes his coffee and sits back in the chair relaxed now its all gone so well. He flicks through the videos on his phone and stops at the one marked 'Catherine No#4' enjoying the images on the screen he smiles to himself   
  
"another coffee please" 

  
He looks at his watch 15 mins has passed and he turns off the videos andand texts Mandy  
  
  
*** I enjoyed to day thank you. Don't forget Dinner R x ****

 

 

She smiles at her phone. He's persistent. She likes that but he will have to wait. She wants to remain in control of the situation.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Reuben's still sitting at the coffee stop table as flicks his phone contacts open and hits the call button  
  


"Yes. I need ALL the information you have on a SEAL operative. Spenser, Clay Spenser. It's priority"

he leans back in his chair smiling

...

.


	34. Just tell him

Clay knocks cautiously on the motel door. CJ cracks the door open very slightly

 

She lets out a sigh of relief "You on your own?"

He checks back "I was when I checked" he's puzzled

"No one followed"

He frowns "not that I know.... Shall I come in?"

"Yeah sure sorry.....not thinking. Lack of sleep" she smiles. She's taking a massive risk asking Clay here.

 

"You Okay?" he's worried noticing how tired she looks "have you actually had any sleep at all?.... Sorry but you look like shit"

She hadn't taken much notice before, but she looks in mirror "You might be right!" she laughs.

 

Her lip trembles and tears start to drop down her face "God I'm tired!" she wipes her face with her hand. The relief of a friendly face and she loses the grip she had on her emotions  
"Shit" she screws up her face and closes her eyes "I needto keep it together!"  
  


"Hey, come on this is not like you" he's worried as he puts his hand on her shoulder

She nods trying to hold herself together. She's been so on edge not sleeping for days she can't stop shaking.

  
"CJ I'm worried about you....Where are you staying?"  
  


she shakes her head "better if you don't know" she wipes the tears off her face again  
  


JC cries he's been asleep on a little nest of pillows she made on the floor  
  
"Hey little man!" Clay smiles at him  "Can I pick him up?"  
  


She nods "Yeah Sure of course .... you don't have to ask"

"Look I was gonna take a shower. Do you mind? Will you be Okay to watch him?"  
  
"Sure, we'll be Okay! take as long as you like ... You look like you need it"

 

she stands in the doorway of the bathroom watching them both sitting on the bed.   
J.C babbling away to Clay it makes her smile for a moment in a different life she wishes this is how it could be.  
  
  
_"phewwwww!"_ Back to reality. "Shower first!.... then I need to  talk to Clay"

 

 

He hears the water running in the shower.

"Hey there.... why don't we go get Mommy some food? Bet she hasn't eaten properly either"  
  
He smiles, and JC smiles back "No flirting with Girls this time though" he holds him close under his chin. Picks up the keys she had on the side. He calls out they are going but he not sure if she heard him.  
  


She steps out of the shower that felt great. A shower in peace. She listens in fact it's too quiet.  
  


 She opens the bathroom door. No Clay, No JC the panic in her rises   
  
"Clay!.." she calls knowing that in the one room he's not going to answer. She sits on the bed not sure what to do. She never heard them leave. She wonders if he's coming back.  
  


She hears a noise outside the door. She pulls her gun from the side drawer as the door opens. Its Clay nudging the door open with his back-juggling JC, a bag, Takeout coffees and burgers  
  
He sees her with the gun cocked and ready. "Hey! ... Hey relax!.... its only us"   
she takes him by surprise he hadn't realised how tense and worried she really was until this moment.  
  


She lets out a sigh and drops her hand "SHIT!... sorry!"

"Food!" he smiles.   
  
She drops her head and smiles her hands are shaking she really is on edge she hadn't realised quite how much.   
  
"Are you Okay? Sorry if I worried you" he's concerned now he can really see how on edge she is, that's not a good sign, he wouldn't' want her to crack again.

"Sorry!" all the tensions comes back "Food! Yeah of course"   
she gets a grip on her emotions. She sits on the bed and takes a very deep breath and closes her eyes

He nods.  
JC starts to cry  "Hey come on you lets sort Mommy and you some food out"

 

They sit eating the burgers with coffee she feeds some small price to JC, but he has some pots of baby food Clay got.   
  
She smiles he's making a mess. Clay laughs watching them "Can I?... give him some"

"yeah sure if you want to. Watch yourself he a messy eater." She sighs despite the reality of the situation she thinks how nice this is. How normal.  
  


"Clay...... we need to talk" there she said it! "There's something I need to tell you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"You know?" she frowns "You know what?"  
  


He takes a deep breath before he finally admits this out loud "He's not mine!"  
  
She gulps and lets out a big sigh "How?..." she's confused "..how did you know?"  
  


Now his turn for the confession. He takes a deep breath "I got a test"  
  
"What?!!" she looks at him not understanding "When?" she frowns  
  
"A while back"  
  
"so, you've known all along but you never said?"

"errrrm ... you have no room to talk!" he frowns "but No!..... I've only just found out. Somehow the results ended up in.... in Nancy's bag and I've only just got given them.... the police brought them round" he pauses for a few minutes "So did you know …. for sure all this time?" he has to ask "that he wasn't mine?"

She nods "Yeah!" her lip quivers "I'm sorry... I should have told you sooner. I knew you were wondering and guess Jason as well" she sniffs back the tears "part of me just didn't know what to say and ….. part of me ...well part of me wished it was you"

"How come you were you so sure?..... without a test? I mean given the circumstances" He's sad at the thought that JC's not his. But he also knows this in some ways it's worked out for the best. In reality there's no way in hell he could bring up a child alone and keep his job.  
  
Hell Jason was struggling and he'd done it before and had loads of help. Let alone the issue if he continued to work. Of working with Jason, staying in BRAVO. He shakes his head, No that would never have worked.  
  
No really as it turned out this was probably the best outcome. Still didn't mean he wasn't bothered by it though. He kinda liked the idea in his heart.

 

She bites her lip and pauses, gulping back her emotions "Because I was errrm….. I was..." Oh how is she going to say this? "..I already knew I was pregnant before that last night in your apartment … when I took the … "she gulps. She hates admitting what she did "when I took those pills"

He shakes his head "You knew?... . You knew and you did that knowing?" he frowns "I can't believe you still did it?... Why the hell didn't you ask for help?"  
  


"I wasn't' thinking that night" her head drops " I planned to tell Jason and he just got so angry and.....and I couldn't find the moment, then he said we were through and…" she shakes her head "and then with you that night I was happy and I didn't want to spoil it " she shrugs "but I guess you have to deal with everything at some point! That next morning, I just couldn't cope I couldn't deal with what I'd done"

"But still you did it? CJ that's fucked up! It wasn't just you to think about" he can't get his head round her foolishness her not thinking

His lack of sympathy stings "Thanks!"   
closing her eyes doesn't' he realises she knows it was stupid "I was in a bad place that day. Jason and me fighting I couldn't stop drinking it all became a blur in my head. I wasn't thinking and that's the truth" 

She sits on the bed. Running her hand across her head   
"God why does everything have to be such a mess" she sighs wiping her nose on her hand and the couple of tears escaping her eyes "and now I'm gonna lose him"

"You're not gonna lose him" he sees her hurting "you're not!.... We'll sort this, Jason will sort this. I promise. We need to call him"

She laughs at his optimism, but She shakes her head again gulping back the lump in her throat "I need you take him. Take him back to Jason" she gets a grip on herself "that's why I asked you to come"

"What?"

"He can't stay with me....I can't look after him. Jason needs to protect him. I can't now. They're gonna come for me, for the thing they think I still have" 

Clay lays JC down in the pillow nest she made for him on the floor to sleep. "What?.... What do you have that _they_ want?"

"I really think it's best for you if you don't know"

"Just tell me" he's stern with her now "I can't help if you don't tell me the truth"  
  


She hesitates thinking. The fact she's invited him here must mean she trusts him  "a computer file. A list. High profile people and the dirty deals they're involved in. I gave it up to protect us, so they'd let us leave. but now they're gonna come after me again. Appears the file wasn't where I thought it was." She sighs "Oh god….. Jason needs to keep it for their protection "

He doesn't really understand the full story, but she seems very worried and he could see earlier how much on edge she was so must be serious

  
"So why did you call me and not Jason?"

"Because they'll be watching Jason. As far as I'm aware they don't know about me and you ...and.....I trust you"

"Then speak to Jason!" he hesitates and takes a breath "he does love you. You know he'll protect you and him at all costs. We all will"

"He won't I've betrayed him too often now. There's no going back. Clay its all my own stupid fault" she laughs " Sonny was right I drink and just can't control myself. And now I have to pay for that"

Clay doesn't think he's ever seen her be this vulnerable "you need help for the drinking that's all "

She shakes her head. He puts his hand on her cheek as a tear runs down. He wipes it with his thumb "We'll get help. We'll be there" he looks at her "C.J … I …I ..care about you...care about him!"

"No don't say that Okay! ...Just _DON'T_ ..I'm no good for you ... you need to stay away from me"   
  
she's trying to hold back her emotions and the best way she knows to deal with this is to get angry with him she clenches her fist and purses her lips she could scream " **don't do this!** " she points at him "You don't need this in your life now and I can't deal with it. ...a _rrrrrrghhh!_ " She's angry "Why did you have to say that?"

 

Too late to stop him now, he leans forward and kisses her.

Here they are right back where they started. Just like the first night they met he just wants her when everything screamed that he shouldn't.

She's so tired and she pulls away, but he takes her head in his hand and holds her. Looking her fully in the eyes. He puts his lips on hers with softness kissing her and watching her till she reaches back to him with her kiss.   
They're just kissing, eyes wide open watching each other. She keeps trying to resist, her mind clouded but he won't let her go.

She strokes his face with the tips of her fingers reading every part of it she put her hand on his cheek feeling the rough of his beard. She lets outs a relaxed sigh All the tension that's built up releases in this moment

"Clay…..."

_"Shhhhhh!"_

They're all over each other. Her breathing quickens their passionate kissing his tongue on hers. Then he's kissing down her neck now undoing the towel she still wrapped in. He can't get to her body quick enough. He pulls it undone and he's all over her breast with his mouth. She leans back enjoying the feeling. Her breathing becomes rapid. He's running his hand down lower and lower.

" _Oh god_ ….!". she thinks she might explode to his touch before he gets any further so much her desire for him and the loneliness she's been feeling as they collide at this moment.

She's shaking her head and her body is trembling this really should not be happening but there is no way either of them will stop now.

Grabbing at his belt undoing it or trying as its gets stuck. She laughs. He backs off and stands up to sort the problem it gives him a chance to check she really wants to go through with this

"You want this?"

she nods "Yeah!" she knows its wrong but that's the truth she does want it  
  


They don't take their eyes off each other.   
He takes his pants off. She lays back ready for him putting her hand round his head as he leans forward pull his mouth back on her body, back kissing her breast and down her stomach. The tingle of excitement rushing over her skin.

She smiles before closing her eyes and laying back to enjoy this.

Kissing her stomach, he has his eyes on her scar running his hand gently over it. Gentle butterfly kisses around it as she runs her fingers through his hair before pulling his head back up to her lips. They're locked in kissing a he's slides between her legs

  
" _uummmm_ " she leans her head back as he takes her " _Oh god!!…..oh!"_ she's missed this.  His strength pushing against her

It takes all his control for it not to be over the minute he feels her warmth. She arches her back and pushes towards him, gripping the covers   
" _ohhhh!_ " she's breathless "Oh! God..Clay... _oh shit_!" she reaches her peak

" _hhhhmmmm!_ " she relaxes that's it the minute the clench of her muscles subsides its over for him as he lets go and relaxes too _"ohhhh! Jeez_!" he lets out his breath he didn't realise till this moment just how much he missed sex with her.

Theyre kissing again "Clay I'm so sorry …that shouldn't have happened"

" _Shhhhshh!_ its Okay!... It wasn't your fault that was mine" he smiles   
"Holy shit!.." he catches his breath "..Well I wasn't expecting that this afternoon" he laughs brushing her hair away from her face.

They lay on the bed laughing. As she checks down on the floor pillows thank goodness JC stayed asleep.

 

This is so nice laying there now wrapped in each other's arms the peace and the quiet.

She's already half asleep. Her mind at long last is restful. Just concentrating on her touch on his skin and listening to him breathing.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay's phone goes off **Bleep** Bleep** Bleep** Bleep**  
looks like he's being spun up.

"Oh, you have to be kidding" he looks at it! "I'm so sorry.... I'm going to have to go!" he shakes his head "Shit!  
  


She smiles. "I know!" Doesn't mean she likes it right at this moment.

"Will you stay here till I get back" he kisses her "If you say no one knows you're here? and we'll sort everything when I get back Okay?"   
  
He's getting dressed. She doesn't say a word

"CJ!.. will you stay?"

she nods "OK!..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reuben answers his phone

"Yes?"

"He's not been back what do you want us to do?"

"Keep watching. He'll be back at some point" he pauses to think She's going to contact someone it might well be him. "I want to know _ANYONE_ he speaks to and where he goes".

.

.

 


	35. Take him in the morning

They've just arrived back  from operations and  
  
Spenser's showered and changed before everyone else. That never happens. Spenser is always longest in the shower.  
Ray looks suspiciously at Sonny as they're only  just leaving the shower room

"What's going on with him?"

"I have no idea"

"Hey, Poster boy you got a hot date or something? What's making you rush around like your pants are on fire?

"Yeah something like that" he says getting his bag together

Sonny looks at Ray "Okay Spill!.... What's going on?" Sonny's totally not buying this story, something's definitely not right with the way Clay is acting.  
  
"Nothing going on.... Okay just something with a girl that's all! I said I'd call before we got spun up. I don't want her to think I've given her the brush off!"

"A Girl? …Hmmmm!..Okay!.. so call her then, tell her you back and no need to rush then I mean ya don't need to do it in person do ya? ... anyway we wuz all going for beer you not comin?"

"No, its fine I just was gonna head back anyway,I'm tired. Won't be no fun for you all" he smiles

Jason enters the room "What's going on?"

"We don't rightly know... do we Spenser?" Sonny looks at Jason, "we trying to get to the bottom of it, but Spenser's gone all coy about a new girl he's seeing, ain't that right Blondie?"

"I've not 'gone all' anything! don't know why you all making such a fuss about a girl I've known for five minutes" He knows they know he's lying but he sticks with it "Fine!... I'll come for a beer if it'll keep you quiet"

Sonny's still not buying it. He looks at Ray "you buying this Bullshit? This ain't like you Spenser... you definitely hiding something"

"Yeah something definitely ain't right!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They're all at the bar and Spenser's acting agitated. He really wants to head off, but he knows Sonny is on his ass to catch him out.

He looks at his watch, again.

"That the fourth time you looked at your watch Mr Spenser. You gotta be somewhere else now?"

"No like I said I just …"

"Just a girl.... I heard ya.... So, what's her name? this mystery girl"

"Her name? What does that matter? ....Why what you wanna check on her or something Sonny?"

"Well not being funny..." he sniffs " your last date didn't end up going so well. So perhaps wouldn't do no harm to be a little concerned?... . Where she work?"

"I don't know we haven't been out, yet I told ya we not dated I just liked her and was gonna arrange something"

Sonny nods his head "So where you meet her, then?

"just at a bar!... Sonny what's with all the questions?"

"Just being cautious... cos this all sounding very vague to me" Sonny laughs he can't believe Spenser's still lying to him

"Yeah to me to" says Jason who just arrived "Hey Poster Boy!.... What's going on?.... you know we don't want any more dramas"

"Nothing! there's nothing going on so stop with the interrogation" Clay 's getting annoyed at them now  


Jason looks at Ray and then at Sonny they're all suspicious.  
Clay's had enough and knows if they continue he'll dig himself into a corner "Okay tell ya what Im out of here .....I'll see you all laters"

"Okay!" Jason nods frowning

"you want us to follow him boss?" Sonny asks

"Nah leave the kid.....let him do what he wants" Jason chews his chewing gum "It'll come out what he's up to. We just be need to be cautious and keep an eye on him this time!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay knocks gently on the motel door "CJ... It's me!.. Clay."  


She opens the door and lets out a sigh "Phewww! .... at last! Didn't think you were ever coming back"

"Me either! Sorry!..... that op went on and on and then the guys were questioning me and wouldn't let up so I couldn't get away"

"Everyone Okay? You all got back alright?" She frowns "They don't know you've seen me do they?"

"Yeah everyone fine and No I bluffed them off"  
"and they bought it?"

He's not sure they actually bought his story, but he knows they don't suspect her.  
  
J.C 's crying "He been Okay?"  
"Yeah he's been good" she smiles "fed up being cooped up in here like me. We've not been far this past couple of days"

"You wanna go out for a bit?"  
   
"I'm tempted but.... I don't think it's a good idea do you? "

"I don't know! I don't understand what's going on. How about I take him out for a bit ....Just while you have shower sure you could do with a break? I'll get some food?.... Chinese?"  
she shrugs "If you want..sounds good" she smiles

He grabs her round the waist and kisses her "or we could…?"  
  
"Clay! stop.....  you know that shouldn't happen again"  
  
"Probably not but …. "He kisses her again "but I can't help that I like doing it"  


She smiles and kisses him back. He runs his hands round the curves of her butt and pulls her towards him  
"Clay …. Really.... don't!" she says half-heartedly as he kisses her again.

"Mmmmm! Really you want me to stop?"  
  
She closes her eyes thinking "I just don't think....."  
  
"Sshhhhhh!" he puts his lips back to hers and his tongue finds hers. This is why she can't resist him. Now with her arm round his neck they drop down on the bed.

JC starts to cry again. She stops and looks down where he's sat on the floor. She smiles at him.  
  
Looking Clay in the face she puts hand down on his groin to the bulge that's groaning against his pants "Hmmmm!.... looks like you're gonna have to wait" she gets off the bed to sort J.C out

Clay closes his eyes and lays back on the bed letting out a frustrated sigh

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay's been out and got them food and some other supplies. JC is now fast asleep on his little nest of pillows on the floor. He smiles at him  
"He's just so cute" This kind of sad longing comes over him but he shakes it off.

She's just showered and letting out a big sigh she sits down on the bed. She smiles watching Clay watching JC " _its nice"_

He looks back watching her "You Okay?"

She wearily nods but doesn't answer…. She's just sat there thinking. She gives a big gulp before she speaks  
"Clay!....... You need to take him in the morning" she doesn't take her eyes off JC her heart sinks "I can't risk you getting spun up again and putting this off anymore"

"CJ...you don't have to do this. There must be another way? Please let me speak to Jason?!"  


She shakes her head "No!....No this is the best way" she gulps turning to look at him she puts her hand on his cheek her eyes watching his she kisses him trying to hold back her tears

"Clay... stay tonight?... please? I don't wanna be on my own"  
  
"Yeah sure... of course I will " Not that he had any intention of leaving, he nods kissing her.

She watches him some more giving him this deep intense look as she puts her lips to his and pulls her hand on the back of his head.  
  
He twists her round pushing her down on the bed his leg wrapped over hers just kissing her. His hand finds its way under her towel up to her breast.  
  
" _Mmmmm!_ Oh CJ! " the touch on her skin is turning him on. He's just touching and feeling her body gently and she closes her eyes as the sensation resonates through her body.

He pulls at the towel exposing her naked body and is down kissing her chest and stomach. There is no stopping now as whirlwind of hormones shoot through them both. She lifts her leg and he runs his hand down her inner thigh. She gasps a big breath as she looks him in the eyes and enjoy the touch of his hand on her most sensitive parts.

Suddenly she starts to cry and is biting her lip hoping he doesn't notice but he can feel the movement of her sobs and stops.  
"Hey!...  What's wrong? CJ.....you Okay?"  
  
she shakes her head "I don't know"

" _shhhhhh!_ " he comforts her stroking her hair, but she can't stop.

He's kissing her between each of her sobs trying to take all her pain away but it just makes her more emotional. She's trying to get herself under control kissing him, pushing herself forward towards him, making it clear that she want's him to carry on.

" _Ahhhhhhh!_ " She gasps as his strength enters her fully and in all the emotion she continues to cry.  
He's being gentle now with small gentle thrusts against her and kissing her lips, they're just relaxing with each other. He buries his head in her neck and closes his eyes concentrating on holding back.

She looks at the ceiling, her tears rolling down her cheek. She has to accept this is probably going to be the very last time this happens. " _Ahhhhhggh! oh god... oh Clay."_  
he's just in the right spot now and here comes that wave as he pushes deep inside her. She grips the covers and he kisses her neck… then their body tensions relax.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The morning light comes through the chink in the curtain and Clay wakes to find her sat on the floor crying. She has J.C in her arms.

He sits up worried "CJ!... what's happened?

"Nothing he's fine just …Just enjoying these last moments"  


He slides down on the floor beside her and holds her and JC He notices she's already dressed as she wipes her tears "Don't do this then!"

 "No I have to" she swallows the lump in her throat "I'm going out for a while..... Please.. Just .. don't be here when I get back" she cries "Oh shit!!" she hands her little boy to him

He shakes his head as she looks at him. He wishes he had a different plan to fix this "Fine! ... Okay I'll do this but only because you asked, but please .....please be here when I come back .. promise?"

She rubs her head with both hands in despair but doesn't reply  then leans over and kisses him and Jaycee.

She thinks the emotional lump in her throat might choke her. She leans her head back and starts to cry putting her hand to her mouth "arrgghh!"  
  
She gets up picking up her baseball cap and leaves. She stands outside the room leaning against the door sobbing and bending over in physical pain the knot in her stomach is too much as she cries out.

Clay can hear her outside while he's still sitting on the floor comforting JC. He has his head under his chin and kisses it he tries not to cry by biting his lip

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ finds the nearest bar "Large whiskey"  
  
Taking her cap off she runs her hands through her hair.  
  
She sits there staring at it daring herself to drink it. She runs her finger round the edge of the glass then picks it up and examines the contents before putting it back on the bar in front of her.  
There's almost a panic inside he as she contemplates drinking it. She closes her eyes to calm the turmoil inside her and as she opens them she lets out a sigh and continues to stare at the glass.  
She runs her hand back through her hair then picks it up and knocks the contents back.

She carefully stands the glass down in front of her before she swallows the liquid she holding in her mouth. She tips her head back feeling the fire of the alcohol burning her throat.  
Deep in thought she pushes the glass forward and looks at the barman "another"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clay arrives outside Jason's house.

He takes a deep breath contemplating what he's about to do. Just as he opens the truck door ready to get out he notices a dark colored car outside. He spots the two detectives from the other day at the door talking to Jason. He watches as Jason invites them in

Shutting the truck door, he sits tight with Jaycee  
"now what?" he sighs  
  
_"I can't go in there, there'll be too many questions I can't answer"_ He sits waiting in the truck for 10 minutes but still the detectives don't leave. Now Jaycee starts to cry

"It's okay.... sshhh!.....Uncle Clay will sort this" he starts the truck and moves off

He thinks about going back to the Motel, but he can't put her through this again. He thinks about going to his apartment, but he doesn't have anything for the baby there. He knows where to go.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Naima opens the door to the knock

"Clay?" she's confused, even more confused when she see's a sleeping JC on his shoulder

She gives him a puzzled look but invites him in she knows he wouldn't be there unless he needed to be

 

Ray's sitting watching TV when Jameeleh shouts out "Daddy ...Jaycee!... can he play"  
  
Ray looks round "What the...?"

Clay nods at her and sits, the now awake, baby down on the floor with her.

 

"Clay What the hell?....Okay start talking" he has the biggest confused frown on his face

Naima looks at Ray "I'll get some beers look like you'll need one!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ray's on the phone "Jason hey ..look errrmm.. can you come over? I've errrmm....got a problem with the pipework I need a hand with" he lies. It's the only way they can think to get him to his without raising Jason's suspicion

"errmm... yeah sure.. I'll be over as soon as" Jason's confused but he buys the plumbing story

 

Ray and Spenser have another beer and Naima takes the baby to the bedroom for a nap

Ray watches Spenser who's sitting lost deep in thought elsewhere.  
The knock on the door brings their focus back to the room. Ray and Spenser both take a deep breath and look at each other

Naima answer the door "Jason" she smiles unconvincingly

"So, what's the problem with these pipes your old man can't fix?" he's carrying his small tool bag

  
"errrmmm....You better come in  
The tone in her voice and the look that she gives makes suspicious about the motives for him being here "Naima ?? there something wrong?"

  
As he enters the living room he sees Ray and Spenser "Okay!... What the hell's going on here?"

"Jason sit down"

"Don't bullshit me Ray Just tell me What's going on?"

 

Naima comes from the bedroom carrying JC who's work up crying. "Sorry.. he's upset"  
  
Spenser takes him."poor little guy ... it's all been a bit much for him"  


"Okay... what the hell's he doing here?" Jason looks at Clay "You got something to do with this?"

"We need to talk!"

"No see _WE_ , we don't. I have nothing to say to you regards this, him..... it's done!" he points at J.C

"Jason it's not what you think ….. "

"CLAY!...It's _DONE!_ Do you hear me? _NO_ more!" he's fuming and hurt "you bring him here?...and you think I'll just be okay with that?....This means you've seen her?... What she called.. _you_?"

Clay nods

  
Jason shakes his head furious "Well good luck with that!" he gets up to leave

"Jason brother listen to him. Let him explain...Jace Wait!" Ray calls out

He stops where he is at the door "I don't wanna hear it Ray, I'm done with this.... you understand?"

"Jason seriously man.... its not what you think"

He shakes his head at Ray "it's not what I think? I see what it is. _HE_ brought him here to rub my nose in it "

"No Jason it's not that! Just listen to what he has to say"

"No, I get it" he looks at J.C and then them "Fine!.. it's your problem now not mine.... Just Don't involve me"

"Jason man it _is_ your problem… if you stop being so pig headed and listen to the man he's gonna tell ya"

  
He looks at Spenser

"Jason..." Clay takes a deep breath these words don't come out easily "....He's ....he's not mine!" Spenser stands there with no expression

"Right!..... What she tell you that?" he frowns "She told me the same line "

"Yeah she did... but I … "he gulps ".. . I errrm ...I got a test. It confirmed what she said... He's not mine... look I got the letter" he holds the test result paper out for him to see

  
Jason's not sure what he's hearing.  


"Jason he's not Clay's!" Ray confirms  


"he's not mine either so… best you take him back to her! Let her deal with it" Jason gets to the door again and opens it

"Jason wait …. he is yours. What she told you was a lie... She was pregnant before she took those pills at my apartment!... Jason she's asked me to bring him to _you_ "

"Why's she asked you? You not wonder that? Why not come to me herself?"

"I don't no! but she said people... not just  the police are watching you ...and the house" he tries to gauge some sort of reaction but can't "She's scare Jason....I've never seen her like that"  
  
Jason's still not showing any concern and Clay continues "she says she can't protect him, but you have something,...Something that can? A file, a list? ..I don't know what she meant"

Hearing that Jason stops and closes the door, now he's starting to buy into the story. He leans his forehead against the door he closed, trying to gather his thoughts.

Ray goes to him "Jason. Brother come and sit down.... and just listen"

Jason turns and looks at Naima she can see what he's thinking and she takes JC from Clay and goes to him and hands him over.   
She gives him a smile. He's so conflicted but he smiles at the baby as his eyes well with tears. He nuzzles JC head under his chin holding him tight.

Ray looks at Spenser who looks away. This hurts even if he knows its the truth. The fact he isn't his son this really stings at Clay's heart.

  
Jason frowns. He softens now "Is she OK?"

Clay sighs and shakes his head "Honestly?... No I don't think she is "

"Where is she?"

Clay has to think carefully before he answers "I don't think he wants anyone to know" Jason frowns at him "She said it was best for everyone"  
  


Jason rubs his head "But _YOU_ know right? but won't say even after everything?!" he shakes his head he's disappointed in Spencer that he won't trust him

  
"I know where she was when I left but … I'm not sure she'll still even be there now"

Ray feels like he should say something but doesn't know what so just sighs. All he knows is he glad Sonny's not here he'd be losing his shit by now.

Everyone just stands there silent. JC reaches he arms out to Clay, it makes Clay smile that he's reacting to the interaction they've had this week.  
Naima looks at Ray.

Then Jason does the unexpected and hands him to Clay to hold this takes them allby surprise. Clay's face shows his surprise as he takes hold of him.   
  
This small gesture seems to be Jason making peace with the situation before he sits down putting his head in his hands and rubbing his face   
  
"What the fuck am I going to do?" he asks them.

Ray and Spenser exchange glances "We'll think of something" Ray reassures him

  
"She didn't do this.... I mean kill Nancy" Clay puts his hand on Jason's his shoulder

Jason nods "Yeah I know but how do we prove that?"

  
Clay's dilemma now does he tell them where she is? "Look I've done what she asked me so.... I think I'm gonna head off" 

"You going back to her? "

"Wow!" Jason's still gotta make those type of comments "No!.. no I'm going back to mine to change and you know …perhaps get some Sleep" he's lying as he has every intention of going back to the Motel

Jason laughs he knows Clay must be itching to see her "Is that where she is? ....You got her stashed at your apartment?"

"NO!"

Jason give him a questioning look he's not sure he believes him   
  
"No seriously brother she's not" he hesitates "she's …. She's errrm .... at motel, or she was she when I left. She told me to take him before she got back"

"So, she's probably propping a bar up somewhere by now" Jason aughs he knows her too well as he lets out a massive sigh

  
Clay doesn't know "Yeah!  you're probably right!"  
  


Ray nods "Clay, if you want just go. We got him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!... we'll talk later, when everything's calmed down"

Clay nods.  
Saying bye to Naima he leaves. She shakes her head there no winners in all of this she even for once feels sorry for CJ she can't imagine how worried she must have been to send her child away.

They all just sit quiet.

"I'll put some coffee on" Naima offers

"Thanks Honey!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay goes back to his apartment his head's spinning. He needs to shower and change then he's heading to the motel to see the situation. He doesn't dare call or text her phone in case the police are keeping tabs on it..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Reuben's phone rings "Yes"

"he's just come back"

"Is he alone?"

"Yeah"

"OK you know what to do"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clay hurries as he runs down the stairs out into the daylight of the street outside he looks at his watch. Time is moving fast he hopes she's still there.

He hurriedly turns into the side street then stops   
"Oh! Shit my phone!"   
he's left it in the apartment on charge in his rush to leave. As he turns to around to run back to get it a black SUV pulls up beside him.

Two guys jump out

"Clay Spenser?" a voice he doesn't recognise calls him

He turns "Yeah?"

 _"ahhhhhh!"_ Next thing he knows something stings him hard in the shoulder. He puts his hand up to feel the burning sensation in his neck but before he manages to turn to see what's happened and who did that, he drops to his knees.  
Everything goes into a blur and he can't focus. He's swimming underwater in a cloud of blur and haze. All his senses are shutting down.  
He can hear voices, but they sound far away before finally he passes out.

The van door slams shut, and the street is once again empty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The big guy pulls out his phone "We've got him"

Reuben hangs up and smiles.

Flicking back to the videos on his phone. He finds the one of Catherine from that night at the hotel and with his feet up on the desk he smiles as he presses play.

 

 


	36. They've got Spenser

Jason's still sitting looking at Jaycee, who's on the floor playing.  


"It's still bothering you?" Ray asks "Look man just get the test. Be sure for your own peace of mind!"

"I don't know Ray I'm confused, one day she says one thing.. then…" he shakes his head

"There nothing wrong with getting a test to be sure. Hell, who knows if she even knows?"   
the minute that comes out of his mouth he knows he shouldn't have said it  and wishes he could take it back "sorry I didn't mean.." Ray rolls his eyes "that didn't come out how I meant.....Brother, What's holding you back?"

Jason takes his hat off and runs his hand through his hair   
"I don't know Ray. I just feel like if he is then.... I feel like I didn't trust her .. then I feel .. that I should just know you know .. I should _feel it_.. that he's my flesh and blood, and then … what if he isn't then what happens to him? I give him up to strangers? ... Ray she asked me to take care of him. Maybe I'm better not knowing?"

Ray shakes his head "get the test." he looks at him full in the face "Then we work the problem from there"

Jason nods "yeah you're probably right!"  


They drink the beer

Naima "so … are you leaving him here? I made up the bedroom for him to stay."

Jason looks confused "Why would I do that?"

"What Clay said. IF they are watching you taking him back home might put you both in danger?"

Ray nods "yeah Naima right they gonna think you know where she is if you take him home.,, That you've spoken to her"  


Jason rubs his head "I can't put this on you"

"Yes, you can!" Ray looks at Naima to check "we said we would help you brother that includes keeping you all safe. At the moment as far as we know no one knows he's here?"   
Ray tries to get his attention Jason seems lost in his own thoughts

"Okay Yeah..... Maybe for the best till we know more.... I think I'm Gonna send Mikey and Emma away too with my mother just till this blows over" He drops down on the floor beside JC and holds his hand looking at his tiny fingers in his.

Ray looks a Naima and raises his eyebrows.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J wakes up back in her Motel room.

She surveys the surroundings there's only her here, "that's a good start!"

Then she sees the half empty JD bottle on the side she sighs! "Could be worse it could be empty I suppose"  
  


She wonders if Clay's coming back. She's actually surprised that he hasn't been back already. Though it would be typical if they'd been spun up.

She runs her fingers through her hair and decides to take a shower.  
  
  
As she comes out its still all quiet.

"Now what?"   
" _Hmmm!"_ she looks at the rest of the JD bottle. She screws the lid back on tight and drops it in the trash beside the bed she has to think now! Where is she going to go to get away now and stay away.   
They have to think she has the list until they find her. She lays flat on the bed on her back wondering if she will see Clay one more time? She's thinking about their time together.

Her cell bleeps "strange?" she told Clay not to call her as it will be being traced, any calls she makes will register and if the police don't Reuben most certainly will!  
She's turned all the location service off and only has basic info on to lesson any chance of them tracing it. So, who would be texting her phone? She checks its withheld " _hmmm!"_ she frowns as she cautiously opens the text

 

"You took something of mine, so I've taken something of yours" attached picture file

Her heart skips a beat. Did Clay not get JC to Jason? her breathing increases. "Oh shit" she panics as she opens the picture up and turns it sideways to make out what it is

The picture of a bare-chested Clay laid in a room somewhere fills her with dread

"OH Shit!.. No!" she screams she runs her hand through her hair and screws her tearful face up, putting her hand over her mouth "OH god Clay!....Shit!" she takes a deep breath "You bastard Reuben" she wants to reply but she can't as that'll be what he wants so he can trace her cell

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The bucket of ice-cold water wakes Clay. he takes a massive breath as the cold hits him.

"Oh god my head!" he feels like he did in Mexico after that tequila night with Sonny. He blinks trying to gain his bearings, he has no idea what's going on.

He shakes it off as he can't wipe himself as his hands are bound to the chair he finds himself sitting in. He pulls against the restraints and rocks the chair "Shit! where the hell am I?"

 

A loud crack across his jaw brings him to his senses real quick  
"What the fuck is going on?!" he thinks as he spits the blood out of his mouth

"Good morning Mr Spenser how are you?" The English voice resonates around the darkened room

"Well lets make this as quick and painless for you as we can" he smiles "One question and one question only Where is she? It's that simple give me the answer and your free to go! Can't be fairer than that" he a pauses for a response "You know she's not going to get very far....with a baby in tow so chances are she's going to need help. We will find her and .. the baby"

"Go to hell!"

"Ahh! see I kind of thought you might say that!" he sighs knowing this is not going to be quick or painless "Catherine has this ability of getting men to protect her convinces them they're special manipulates them, so she gets what she wants. Plenty of better men have fallen for her charms so don't feel too bad. Normally I'd say you were nothing special in a long line of not special but… giving her a child well no ones done that yet" he smiles

Clay thinks and wonders where is he's getting the information? What makes him thinks he's JC's father? He's not sure at the moment if that's in his favour or not so he says nothing. "Neither deny or confirm Mr Spenser that's a good response" he nods  


Another loud crack as a punch lands across Clay's jaw   
"god Dammit!" he tries not to cry out he gulps hard at the pain in his jaw.

"Still no concerns I just thought I'd speed the process by giving you a chance to answer first. You're safe for now.... we just need you as the cheese for a rat trap that's all" he smiles at him. "Serge here though will be disappointed he likes Navy Seals don't you?"   
  
Serge lands another punch on Clay and bloodies his nose. Clay stifles the "Fuck" he wants to shout as the pain sears though his face.  
  


"Oh, that looks so good Mr Spenser! Smile for the camera" he takes Clay's picture and smiles "Oh she'll like that I'm sure"

Again, Clay realises the information they have is out dated. They also don't know where J.C is either they're still assuming with CJ which is good.

"Keep him under till we need him. We know these SEAL have habits of trying to escape"  


That sting comes again in Clay's shoulder he tries to resist but he can't his head clouds and his eyes blur and soon he is slumped again in the chair. This time he not quite out completely and can still make out blurred visions around him.  
  
"Have a nice rest Mr Spenser. I'll be back later hopefully she'll have made some sort of movement by then" he shakes his head "Hopefully seeing his pretty little face should move her into action. Before we have to take this any further"

Serge unties Clay and drags him onto the floor leaving him there out cold they shut the door and leave.

The English guy makes a call "It's me! No, as expected he gave us nothing. I've sent you the pictures"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Reuben's sitting at the dinner table he opens the pictures on his phone, and he smiles as he forwards them and a text to the number he has stored under Catherine on his phone. As the message sends he spots his dinner companion and stands up to greet her straightening his tie.

"Mandy!" he kisses her cheek and holds out her chair for her "I'm so glad you agreed to Dinner I took the liberty of ordering champagne?" he smiles at her

"I'm still not sure this was a good idea" she frowns at him as she sits down

"How are you? I must say you look divine"

She smiles at the compliment. She admits to herself she did choose this dress carefully for tonight thinking she wanted to give an air of authority but at the same time still looking sexy  
  


The waiter interrupts to collect their orders and take the menus

"Thank you" Mandy smiles

"So, any word regarding Catherine and the situation? must be worrying time for them all?"  
  


She sips her champagne pulling a face its sweeter than she thought but nice "No nothing ...well no one has said anything"

"I've taken the liberty as you're such a good friend, and called in some favours, I hope you don't mind? Looking through the police files their investigation seems to have stalled. They have no further leads to her whereabouts and no phone logs have been found. No calls in or out are registered to her phone"  
he sips his drink  
  
"Surprising you wouldn't think with a baby she would go too far but she's very resourceful and the government did spend a fortune on making her more adaptable than most" he laughs "I'm sure she will find ways of covering her tracks. Our best chance of finding her before the police is if she contacts Mr Hayes or….." he pauses "or Mr Spenser?"

Mandy Smiles she puts her hand on his "Thank you. I don't think she's been in contact but I'll speak to Jason and check I'll tell him that you think we can get her off the murder charge. That we believe she didn't do it. If he's spoken to her I'm sure he'll tell me as a friend, and we can take it from there"

he locks his fingers through hers on that's on the back of his hand "well I feel I owe It to her father to help her. I worked with him for a long time" He smiles. Mandy smiles and Nods back

The food arrives

"Shall we eat? I'm famished" he smiles at her over the table  
  


He really does have English charm about him. She smiles

They make small talk about general political situations its nice Mandy thinks to talk with someone who can hold that kind of conversation T1s are fine but the finer political intricacies they don't always get the way Reuben does  
  


"I'm so glad you agreed to have Dinner. I kept hoping." He sips his wine "You know I have a suite at the Carlton where I'm staying...If you fancied a night cap?"

She smiles and coyly replies "we'll see"  
  


he looks her in the eyes keeping hold of her gaze, holding her hand "You know we could always re live Mexico" he touches his phone

"Reuben!" she she looks around the room as she blushes "You did delete that like you promised?"

"Of course," he sits back relaxed in his chair "a Gentleman always keeps his word" he smiles  
  


She licks her lips seductively she is so attracted to him. He pushes her boundaries and she likes the air of mystery and danger around him.   
"perhaps you should order a cab when dinner is finished"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay's coming around, the drug is wearing off. He squints his eyes not moving his body but there doesn't appear to be anyone else in the room now.

Its dark with a little light coming from under the chink in the bottom of the door and he can just make out the room of 4 walls, the chair he was bound to, a mattress on the floor and oh and great a bucket looks like he going to be here a while then.  
His head feels like lead and his jaw is aching.  
He remembers thinking back how CJ must have felt when they found her in Mexico she said it was like a headache from hell and now he agrees.

He knows one thing more than the pain he feels cold  
  
"Guess I'll have to live with that" as he looks around there doesn't appear to be anything to cover his top.  
  
He lays back on the mattress his hands chained leading to an old radiator on the wall. He closes his eyes and drifts into some sort of sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ is showered and more coherent. She's thinking about what to do now. She wonders if BRAVO know Clay is missing as she sits on the bed sighing.  
  
She can't call anyone without giving her phone and location away. She can't go to Jason direct. They'll be watching for that or best case the police will. She thinks.

OK she needs to get a message to Jason without being spotted. She needs that file back.

She puts her baseball hat and shades on and leave the motel. First stop the grocery store and buys a pay and go cell phone to use as a burner.

She stops outside the store taking a minute thinking about what she about to do.   
  
"OK I need to do this Spenser's life might depend on it" she lets out a long sigh.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Spenser never showed for work good job they didn't get spun up.

Blackburn asks Jason "is he sick?"

Mandy's in the room "It's not like Spenser. Late maybe but not, not turn up?"

"Think he had a few errands to run I said it was Okay" Jason lies  
  


Jason is a little concerned but he wondering if he met with CJ perhaps they got drunk and overslept? That's what he's hoping. He said yesterday he thought she was in a bad way so that wouldn't surprise him. Not in the least!

Blackburn nods he not convinced by Jason's story but he's sure when the Master Chief was ready he would let him know the story.

  
"Mandy do you have time for a word Jason asks?"

"Yeah sure"

"I'll leave you to it" Blackburn leaves the office  
  
  


"How are you?"

"Yeah I'm good. Look… I need you to do something" he slips the flash drive from his pocket into his hand then closes his hand holding it.

He bites his cheek. He's thinking if he's sure he wants to do this CJ told him to keep it safe. Mandy was safe right? He trusted Mandy but some nagging doubts come over him about handing it over. It was the only thing that could probably keep Jaycee safe.

She puts her hand on his arm "Listen, Jason, I wanted to let you know people are working on this trying to find her!" She smiles "Jason it'll be OK they know what they're doing. They ll find him.. and her" she nods reassuringly at him "But what we need is if she contacts you for you to tell me.....We have evidence she didn't do it, but we need to speak to her before the police do"

Jason's frowning now wondering who she has working on this. What she says is concerning him.

"Who who's working on this?"

"I can't divulge too much but someone who use to work with her father someone who wants to help"

"You know this person well?"

She smiles and blushes "Yeah quite well"

"And you trust them?"

Yeah" she nods thinking "I do now"  
  


Jason's gut feeling alarm bells are ringing he puts the flash drive back in his pocket.

"Sorry what was it you wanted me to do something for you?"

"Oh errm... you know I just wondered if you wanted lunch? I just… errm …wanted a bit of company .. adult company you know like a proper Lunch date! with the kids you know it's not the same… not really anyone grown up to talk to" he feels embarrassed, but he had to thinks fast on his feet to cover now he not going to ask her about the file. He kinda knows Mandy is attracted to him so offering a date steers her attention away from what he was going to ask

"Lunch like a date lunch?" Mandy is almost excited that Jason has asked her for Lunch. A date with Jason something she's yearned for a while. She nods "Lunch would be lovely"

Jason sighs "OK I'll get changed and come get ya!"

"I'll be in my office" she smiles

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So, you know what happen to poster boy?" Sonny asks

"No! don't know the answer to that" Ray replies sharply

"OK .. so, what do you know?" Ray's reply makes Sonny suspicious

"Nothing!"

"Ray how long we known each other?"

Ray looks confused "What's that gotta do with anything?"

"You don't think I can tell when you're lying or covering something?"

"I know I'm sorry I meant to tell you brother but just … opportunity not been there man"

"Best you do now then!"

"OK but let's get some beers first before we talk" Ray sighs Sonny's gonna lose it when he hears what's going on having beer on hand will soften the blow.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ray and Sonny are at the table Brock,Trent and Lisa come and join them.

Jason arrives with Mandy. The bar is not what she had in her mind for a lunch date. Definitely different to Reuben she thinks.  
  


"you wanna sit with the guys or on a table by ourselves? "

"Table be good give us chance to talk on our own" she smiles rubbing her hand on his arm

"Oh OK!" Jason feels uncomfortable now "I'll get some beers and a menu" Jason looks over at the guys

 

"So where is Spenser?" Lisa asks

Ray shrugs

Lisa's she not sure what's going on here but she'll accept no answer for now, she'll find out details from Sonny later no doubt.  
  


"So, what's going on with the boss and Miss Mandy?" Sonny nods towards them

Ray shrugs

"Him and her … you know?" Sonny winks

"Don't think so .." but it's not Rays biggest concern. He looks over and checks them out suppose its "no bad thing if he did...Some distraction might not be so bad"

"I'll get some beers and tequilas" Sonny says as he heads to the bar  


The bar is busy, so he sits on the stool to wait eating some of the trail mix from the bar dish.

A woman sidles up beside him "You gonna buy me a drink cowboy?"

She doesn't look at him her head turned watching the guys on the pool table  


"Errm No.....I'm sorry … " he looks at her up and down sitting there. She does have a cute little rear end and long dark hair just how she likes them, "this cowboy is taken"

"Oh, right!.... get jealous does she? … Davis I mean"

"What the fuck??" he frowns as CJ drops her shades and turns round   
  
" _shhhh!_ Sonny don't make a fuss just be cool ...we're being watched"

"What _the_ actual fuck are you doing woman?" he looks around the bar to see if anyone's watching."Have you totally lost your mind coming here?"

"Just buy me a drink. Make it look real"  
  
"Buy you a drink hell No! ,,,,You can't seriously be hitting on me in a bar?"  
  
"Please! Give me some credit!" she frowns at him "No I need to get a message to Jason but he's being watched and our phones are being tracked"  
  


More out of curiosity he plays along "Two beers and two tequilas" he says to the bar man. He looks back at his table but no one is taking any notice about his absence yet

She drinks the tequila straight back first, then sips the beer

Sonny frowns "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Okay... I'll explain but don't react just act cool I'm gonna tell you something ...don't look but see the guys at the pool table, they're following Jason" she drinks down her beer as Sonny carefully makes out the guys playing pool

"I see 'em"

"OK!" she breaths deeper "I need you to let Jason know they've taken Spenser"  
  


"Who? w.. what!!!.. who's got Spenser? CJ where is he ? What ...the fuck?!. you fuckin' with me? Is this one of your games?"

"focus Sonny and listen" she smiles at him rubbing his arm "make it look like you're enjoying this"

he frowns at her "What the fuck are you doing you crazy bitch?" he looks back to check Davis can't see  


"Relax play along pretend you're chatting me up" she frowns "Jeez it can't be that hard to chat a woman up even for you "

"Chatting you up?!" he looks indignant "Hell would need to freeze over before I would chat _YOU_ up!

"Yeah I know that the feelings mutual let me assure you" she sips at her beer "but I need you to make it look real so no one suspects"  
  


"Shit!" he looks at her and her at him. It's he first time he's ever looked at her this way and if he's being honest he can probably see the attraction to her Jason has.

"I'm sorry OK!"  


They both swig their beer. "More tequila he says I need to be blind drunk to even pretend to fancy you"

She smiles "touché! Trust me Sonny if there was anyone else that I could have made contact with I would"  


He looks round and see's Lisa looking at them

"Shit Davis has made us"

CJ looks round to the table where Davis is sitting and feels a bit bad that Sonny can't go and explain   
  
Its then she spots Jason at the table with Mandy. She takes a deep breath it stings a bit seeing them sitting there together.   
"Oh, WOW she looks like she really got her feet under the table there"

She rubs her cheek on Sonny's and whispers in his ear "Sorry! But I'm sure she'll understand when you explain. What's going on with Jason and the CIA bitch there?"

He smiles "yeah well you know things happen things move on" he smiles at her seeing how it's getting to her. It gives him a weird pleasure watching her uncomfortable with the scene she's witnessing   
"Now Get away from me woman!" as he catches Davis watching them

"Here this is my burner cell number" she writes on a napkin "get Jason to call it but NOT from his cell" Sonny looks at it "you listening? they and the police will be monitoring calls and texts from his Yes?....Sonny you get what I said?"

She leans back and knocks back the second tequila "tell him use someone else's phone like yours or Rays one not connected to him"   
  
She kisses Sonny much to his shock and annoyance to get his attention and refocus on the situation "this is urgent! Now give me your number"

"What? "

"Cell number, Your Cell number write it down! I need number to be able to call" Sonny does as she says and writes his number on a napkin

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Looks like Sonny's scored at the bar!" Ray says putting his thumb up in acknowledgement and Sonny nods his head and puts his thumb up to Ray back.

He walks over to where Jason's sitting so he can get a better view

"He's getting her number now by the looks of it and …..Oh! BOOM! He's giving her his. That's impressive for a pick up. She must be a smooth mover normally Sonny never gives his number let alone first date" Jason's laughing to Ray who standing behind him and Ray laughs.

Davis isn't laughing she's sneering she can't believe Sonny would be flirting right in front of her face. OK they're not an official couple and she knows they can't come clean but.. still she thought he thought more of her to not even think of other women in the bar.

She gets up and walks over to Jason. Mandy and Ray "You know what I think I'm gonna head home" she struggles to smile "leave you boys to play Don't wanna cramp any styles" She gets up an gets her bag and jacket

"Oh OK See ya" Ray says

she looks over the at Sonny at the bar and as she leaves the woman looks like she is kissing his cheek.  
Lisa gulps she feels like going over and saying something but that would only give things away and she can't do that. She bites her lips and leaves. It really stings her with hurt.

Ray stops laughing for a minute and watches Sonny and the woman more intently there's something vaguely familiar.   
_"Oh my god.. what's she up to"_ he thinks to himself. He panics slightly now as he realises who the woman is, he just hopes Jason doesn't make her!

"I'll leave you to get back to your lunch" Ray smiles at Mandy who sips her drink this was not the Lunch date she was hoping for. She smiles at Jason and puts her hand on his "Shall we order?"

"Yeah of course" he nods and smiles

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Uh oh! looks like your lady's none too happy?! she's leaving" CJ feels a bit bad

"Oh, shit Jeez Christ"

"I'm sure she'll come around when you explain"

" _IF_! she lets me damn well explain. This is typical of you" he necks his shot and washes it down with beer "CJ you are the biggest pain in the ass I've ever known "

"Shhhh! keep your voice down" she looks around as Sonny keeps checking the doorway where Davis left  


She shakes her head "Get me another drink "

He looks at her "Get your own damn drink I'm done here with your game playing"  


She's annoyed now "look Just get Jason to call me urgently! Spenser you remember?" she takes the other phone out of her pocket and shows him the pictures

"HOLY shit! You're serious!!! I thought maybe you playing some Jason attention game" he looks at her forgetting about Davis

"What the fuck you think I was making this up? Sonny you need to focus on this now? this is serious"  


"Give me Two tequilas" he orders " gimme that damn phone number" he kisses her cheek as he takes the number and the tequilas back to his table  


She looks around checks on the guys playing pool they're still watching Jason.

She walks past them on the way out.

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	37. Do what you need to do Get Clay back

"Ahhhh! Jeez" Clay wakes up his jaw is throbbing the good thing with whatever it was they gave him to knock him out it also killed the pain. Now it comes flooding back into his face. He feels his nose its not broken but he certainly hurts.

His stomach growls. He realises how hungry he is. He can't actually remember the last time he ate!

He sighs and yanks on the chain once again in frustration, but there's no budging it.

He lays back on the mattress rubbing his jaw with his hand trying to ease the pain. He's wondering how long he's actually been here and How long he going to continue being here. What's going on in the outside world? Is anyone coming to get him? And where the hell he is?

The door opens the light coming in hurts his eyes. From the darkness he tries to focus

"You hungry Mr Spenser? Guess you must be by now" who ever this guy is they drop a bag with some burgers and fries on the floor "Hopefully we won't need to keep you much longer. Just better hope she cares enough to do something today! If not we may have to send her a reminder" he laughs

Clay doesn't speak as he tries to focus on the face of the person coming into the room. He can't make it out in the darkness with the light behind it.

The door closes and Spenser grabs the food it's something anyway that they're feeding him.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey boss I kinda need a word"

"Yeah sure what's up Sonny?"

"Errrrm its kinda private…." he coughs to get Jason's attention "Hey!" he smiles at Mandy. "sorry for this interrupting your lunch and all"

She smiles and sighs this is really not the lunch date she was hoping for.

"Who's the woman?" she asks

"The woman?" Sonny hesitates

"the one at the bar?"

"Oh! Her? errm just err no one!" He smiles "possible date you know" He looks away awkwardly

Mandy smiles "oh OK" but something about Sonny's body language doesn't sit right with her

"So, you want a word about what?" Jason pushing fries in his mouth

"errrm in private? like it's kinda personal" Sonny coughs "a delicate matter" he nods at Mandy. She's not sure she really wants to know.

"Really? oh OK sure!" Jason doesn't know what to make of Sonny's sudden need for sharing. "Can this wait till we finish our lunch?"

"Errr no kinda need to get it off my chest now! While I'm in the sharing game zone" he smiles

Mandy looks at Jason. Jason is confused he's never known Sonny willingly share stuff so this must be important

"You excuse me a minute?"

She smiles "Sure" she sighs. No this definitely is not the lunch she hoped for.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They're at the back of the bar by the exit now

"Sonny this better be good I've left a steak burger for your sudden need to unburden your feelings"

"oh Jason trust me if I was unburdening my feels it wouldn't be to you, so don't sweat it, and trust me the steak burger won't matter" He hands him the napkin with the number. Jason's kinda relived Sonny doesn't want to share his touchy feely stuff with him but he's confused by the number on the napkin "What's this?"

"CJ .. " Sonny rolls his eyes " you need to call her" he stares at him "It was her, the woman at the bar earlier"

"What? Seriously? You're kiddin me right? "

"Mmmh mmm! Trust me I wish this was a joke but it's deadly serious"

"What's going on?"

"She showed me photos she's got on her phone. Someone's taken Clay" he gives Jason an angry frown "I'm telling ya Jason that woman, I swear to god, whatever she's involved in is NOT good for Clay! We need to get him back and fast"

"What the … who? Who's got Clay?" Jason can feel his adrenaline rising he picks up his phone and starts to dial "NO! stop! Use mine she said they're logging your calls "

Jason frowns "What?..."

"Use my phone. To call her"

"Shit!" now Jason's in a semi controlled panic

Sonny feels his tension "Hey Boss, hold in there we gonna sort this "Sonny reassures him "he family right we gonna get him back, Right?"

Ray comes over "What's going on?"

"CJ! She was here. Someone's got Spenser" Jason frowns at Ray

"This something to do with what you gonna fill me in on?" Sonny asks.

"I'll guess so.I thought I clocked her earlier and wondered what was going on. So, where's Spenser?"

Sonny shrug

"Who's he calling?" Ray frowns

"Guess!"

Ray shakes his head never been nothing but trouble round them when she's involved. He lets out a long sigh.

 

Mandy seeing them all gathered comes to where they are at the back of the bar "Something Wrong?"

"Yeah you could say that! Someone's got Spenser"

"Got Spenser? What? How do you know? Hang on what's going on?" she's really confused

"Errr I'm hoping I'm about to find out!" Jason sighs "then we need to get back to base" Jason dials the number "Ray get hold of Davis get her to get back there, tell Trent and Brock to go back too"

Jason can't work out what's going on but he needs to sort this

She answers her phone

"It's me…."

Mandy looks at Sonny. She's confused. "I'll head back see what I can find out".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ fell asleep on the bed for a short while. Sonny's tequilas got to her. OK she admits to herself probably not just the tequila probably the JD she fished out the trash when she came back as well.

She checks her phone "come on Jason where are you" she sits nervously waiting. Wondering if Sonny gave him the message by now "Oh god what if they've been spun up instead?"

She pours the last shot in the bottle of the JD into her glass looking at it she rubs her head. She looks at the photos on her phone of Clay, and sighs as she closes her eyes and necks back the last of the drink.

Her phone vibrates as it rings and makes her jump. At last!

 **"** Hey…Jason?"

"Where are you? Where is Spenser?"

She goes silent at the sound of his voice taking a deep breath

"CJ? Are you there?... Answer me? Where are you?"

She gulps "You can't come here we need to meet"

"Where then?"

"I don't know. Can't be anywhere public or your house, they're keeping tabs on you"

Jason tries to think. He needs the fastest option "OK! ... Go to Rays I'll meet you there"

"Rays? Errrrm OK" she sighs and rubs her head getting herself together, she grabs her hat and shades before she leaves

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You get to speak to her?" Mandy asks as she gathers her jacket and bag

"You need to go back and tell Eric we need to prepare. We need to find Clay"

"What did Sonny say?.. Where are you going?" she can't tell what he's thinking at the moment "Shall I come with you?"

"No! You go back the base. You need you to check CCTV around his apartment see if we can log his whereabouts, also check his phone see what calls he made or if you can get a location from it"

"OK" she nods "Are you going to see her" He doesn't answer "be careful Jason" she puts her hand on his arm

"I need to go. Sonny you with me. Ray we'll meet you at yours, there'll be no eyes on us there"

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ takes a deep breath before she knocks on the door.

"Coming!" She hears a voice call out. Naima opens the door. "Oh!" she frowns at first

C.J takes off her shades. She gulps "Hi Naima. errm... I'm supposed to meet Jason here"

Naima bites her lip but doesn't say a word just makes a hand gesture to come in. She has no idea what's going on but knows it must be serious if Jason told **her** to meet there.

Naima is silent for a while. They both are.

"Can I get you a coffee?" Naima can smell the drink on her

"err sure that be great" she awkwardly smiles. She looks at the clock on her phone.

"Hurry up Jason" she thinks to herself

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Mr Spenser Hello again" the English guy smiles "I'll have to apologise as I'm sorry to say we are back where we began yesterday. Unfortunately we had no word from Catherine. To be honest I'm surprised, but... perhaps she's abandoned you after all?" he laughs

He gives the nod to Serge that he's been waiting for.

He punches Clay hard in the face, Clay's head rocks back. He grits his teeth and spits out the blood. Serge smiles as he rains in another blow straight on the same spot as before. The way this one catches him dazes him somewhat. The bruising on his cheek starts to swell up already.

"Again!" the English voice comes. It has no emotion to it.

Serge looks up as the voice sighs then nods. Again come the bang to Clay's chin he braces himself for it this time. He flinches his hands in the zips ties that are binding him to the chair. Though that causes more pain in his wrists but he keeps making a fist to try to concentrate on it and absorb the pain from his face. His nose is bleeding and is eye is cut he feels like he going to pass out. He's trying hard to resist and stay awake.

"That'll do for now. We don't want to kill him just yet. We still might need him" He bends down and looks in Clay's face "Mr Spenser are you still with us?" Clay can hear the English voice but it sounds distant in his confusion "oh dear I'm not sure he is!" he laughs "Hold him still" Serge grabs Clay's hair and pulls his now drooped head back exposing his face

"Smile again for me! … No?...Oh dear. Never mind that will do. I'm she'll get the message"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ray lets them in his front door as they arrive.

He enters and see's CJ he nods in acknowledgement at her.

He kisses Naima. She's worried "What's going on Ray?"

"I'll explain!" He sighs "just give me a minute"

Jason looks C.J up and down "You OK?"

She nods

"You look like shit have you slept?" he can smell the drink on her. He got use to ignoring it when she was drinking around him all the time but now he notices more.

She smiles and shakes her head "Not a lot" her lip trembles seeing him standing in front of her. What she really hoped was he would come to her, hold her and tell her it was all going to be OK, but she doesn't think that's gonna happen from his tone.

"I need that file back" she looks at him. He doesn't move "the one you deleted from the flash drive? I guess you saved it somewhere else?" she looks at him trying to read his mood "That's what they want to get Clay back"

He nods. He's not giving her any answers.

A cry of babies comes from the bedroom corridor. C.J looks up as Naima has gone to see to the noise. Still they hear crying "I'll go!" Ray disappears to the bedroom. He returns carrying Jaycee

She takes a sharp intake of breath and puts her hand to her mouth as she watches Ray hand him to Jason.

"What's he doing here?" she asks. It was hard enough making her peace with letting him go before she never expected to be seeing him now. It's thrown her emotions into turmoil

"Keeping him safe" Jason replies

She gulps running her hand through her hair she not sure what to do. God she needs a drink but there's gonna be no chance of that here. She tries to shut those thoughts out.

She looks at Jaycee trying to get him to smile at her. Jason turns him so he can't see her. She frowns

"So where's Spenser?"

"I don't know!"

"Come on C,J you gotta give me more than that! Stop playing games now this is serious"

"I don't know! I am serious "

"So, Who? Who would do this and why? You must know that?"

She nods " My guess Reuben Davis, He's English. Ex UK intelligence, trained with CIA for a while now works for… " she shrugs " who knows… both sides probably knowing him" Her hands are shaking now extra adrenaline starts to run through her or it might be the lack of alcohol "He use to work for my Father, under the radar intelligence gathering stuff. We all go way back" she pauses "He wants that list that was on that flash drive. There are others who want it too probably different agenda. I thought I'd given it to him when I got JC back but… I didn't know you 'd taken it off there!" She reading Jason's expression "Did you get it opened? "

 

Jason shakes his head "I was gonna ask Mandy to, but somethings didn't sit right with something she said so I didn't get it done. Why does he want that list so bad that he's going to all this trouble? What's on it?"

"Mandy!? Yeah she'd been seeing him, information sharing, Reuben I mean. I did warn her not to trust him, but I'm sure he's been feeding her info and bullshit stories. He can be very convincing"

"Forget Mandy! What's he want with that file?"

 

She laughs "That list? That list would put him at the top of the food chain" she gulps "There's names details, deals. Everything! Anyone who's been involved in dirty dealings CIA government, Navy you name it. Hell probably even the Whitehouse!" she sighs "He'd have control of all that information. He could make them targets for blackmail, extortion. There's some heavy-duty names on it. Serious power plays if you wanted to start world war three" She rubs her head its throbbing from all the stress now

"You've seen it?"

"Not all of it. My father had it specially encrypted so I can't open anymore. To be honest I don't know who will be able to open it without my father! I've seen extracts from time to time that's all"

"So when you say you and him go way back? You mean work? Right?"

"Yeah kinda when he worked in my Fathers office in Washington. Not directly so much more one or two projects maybe. Why?"

"Really Or do you mean more personal ...kind of way back… " She frowns confused. He takes his phone out of his pocket and plays the video he has saved on it. He holds it up for her to see. His face changes to a sneer "…. according to the date on it its not so way back?"

 

She swallows hard, closes her eyes and puts her hand to her mouth

"Oh! ... .You son of bitch Reuben" she bites her lip "Fuck!" this look of despair comes over her as she realises he's sent Jason the video he made of them in bed. She feels sick.

She screws her eyes tight closed shaking her head. She's trying not to look at the images he's holding in front of her. Pulling her hand through her hair she doesn't know how to respond as she rubs her forehead sucking in her emotions trying not to cry.

"Jason…." She gulps not knowing how the hell she can explain that. "Please ... I can explain .." she pleads

He hands JC to Sonny and now is up in her face. Ray's not sure what he's going to do so puts his arm out between them to hold him back. "Hey Brother steady" Ray scowls

"You know you disgust me." the way he says that sentence cuts through her like a knife

She closes her eyes running her hand through her hair pulling at it in frustration, trying not to cry. Jason doesn't look at her. She pleads with her eyes for him to forgive her but doesn't even acknowledge her. Switching his phone off he chucks it on the chair.

Sonny chews his toothpick and sort of smiles she finally getting her comeuppance for her lies. Finally Jason see's what she is. He looks at her with complete contempt "your dirty little tramp" he whispers to himself as he shakes his head. He looks at JC he's still holding on his hip "Sorry little man I didn't mean to say that"

"Jason … please … you don't understand I was .."

"Drunk? Yeah we get that! We've heard it before"

"What I was gonna say was I was trying to get my son… OUR son back" she reaches out for the baby but Sonny moves away.

Jason's angry now. He points at her and clenches his fist in front of her "Don't! Just don't!" he shakes his head "Look at you you're a mess "he sneers at her "You need help. Proper help. Normal people don't do this type of thing CJ!" He shakes his head he's so frustrated with her time and time again.

"This is how its gonna be. First we get Clay back. Then you're gone! Gone from me! Gone from Clay! and Gone from him" he looks at the baby "out of our lives and gone!"

She's holding every emotion back now anger, hurt and tears she grinds her teeth "Jason you don't mean that! You can't mean that? Please.." she begs him to listen but he doesn't want to know

 

Ray looks at Naima wondering if he should say something. She shakes her head.

"Watch me!"

 

Ray then looks at Sonny who raises his eyes. This is the first time they've ever seen Jason be like that with her.

 

Jason gets his grip back on the situation in hand "So you got a number for this guy? This Reuben"

She nods

"Call him. Tell you wanna meet. We need to know Spenser's still alive and you wanna see him. He's not getting that file till you've seen him, in person"

"He's never gonna let that happen. You don't know him, he knows every trick in the book!" she laughs off his suggestion

"Then You MAKE him! You do whatever you have to do for you to see Spenser alive! You understand?"

She nods. She rubs her head. She's hot and feels like she's losing it now and starts to shake. She has no idea how she going to make that happen.

.

Jason watches her looking her up and down. He bites his lip shakes his head "damn it!"he thinks to himself. Maybe he went too far on her. She looks fragile and broken now. Perhaps he needs to ease up

"you get yourself cleaned up. Make that call while we go back to the base see what intel we can pull there about Clay's whereabouts"

He takes Jaycee off Sonny and kisses him.

CJ puts out her hand to touch the baby's cheek but Jason pulls him away and hands him to Naima. She puts her hand to her mouth and holds back her tears. Naima for once actually feels sorry for her.

"You keep her away from him!" Jason tell Niama

"Jason Man …come on be fair" Ray steps in he thinks that's being a bit hasty "she is his Mother after all"

He glares at Ray "away from her you clear Naima?" Ray looks at his wife and nods "if you say so" Ray shakes his wondering if that's a step pushing her too far. He glances a pitiful smile at her but ultimately its not his decision and he will back Jason over her any day.

 

CJ shakes her head "Jason Please don't do this… " She's angry now. Raging inside. How dare he speak to her like that. Act like he has control over her. She holds back from a rant at him sucking in her tears of anger and frustration

Ray and sonny look at each other they also feel a bit sorry for her they've seen Jason rage at people before but his is harsh even by his standards but at the end of the day she brought it on herself.

"Jason Please..." she begs him but he's not listening " You want my help to get Clay back?" she stares at him "Then DON'T be like this! Don't do this!" She threatens

Her threat tone doesn't go down well with Sonny he's up in her face now staring at her eye to eye. Ray stands ready to step in just in case things go too far

"You get this done! Do you hear? You do what needs to be done to get Clay back" he still staring her in the face. He so angry "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? You get him back!"

Sonny's worried she's going to start playing games in a war with Jason. He just wants Clay back safe. "We don't get him back. I'm holding you responsible, and I'll be coming for ya! We Clear?"

She gulps she takes Sonny's threat seriously "Yeah clear" she nods

The Guys get ready to leave

"You gonna be OK?" Ray ask Naima

"Yep" she nods and Kisses her husband

"Any problems you call me OK?" He's worried he knows what C.J is capable of and He looks over at her silently warning her is she causes anymore trouble he'll be on her case too

They close the door behind them.

.

CJ slumps down in the chair trying to hold back her tears but she can't.

Naima watches her from the bedroom doorway. For the first time ever she really feels for her. She might deserve it but the guys were really hard on her.

CJ looks at her trying to garner some sympathy, but she's not having any of that. She takes Jaycee through to the bedroom without a word. No matter whether she feels any pity for her she won't go against what Jason said.

 

" _Damn!_ " CJ can't focus. She has no-one on her side. Her emotions have been ripped to shreds. She closes her eyes putting her head in her hand she lets out the scream she's been holding in.

Time to re focus as her phone bleeps another message. Another picture of Clay is sent through someone holding his bloodied head back and he looks worse now

 _"SHIT!"_ She closes her eyes tight again _! "I need out of here!_ " she's thinking  _I need a drink_

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	38. She's just Drunk

**Back at Naval base command **

 

"DAVIS!" Sonny shouts down the corridor "Davis! hold up!"

"Sonny I don't have time for this " 

"Lisa wait! I need to explain about in the bar earlier"

"No really I don't have time. I'm running a traffic cam program I need to check on it. See if it's picked up the SUV that took Spenser!"

"Oh, right yeah I'll let you get back but... about the bar earlier "he looks around to make sure no one's listening

 

She lowers her voice "Yeah I Know I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I'm sorry"

"Wait you're sorry?... It should be me apologising I know how it must of looked"

"I should have trusted you and known there would have been something more to it. I know you wouldn't have done that to me right?" she sighs "I dunno know I just got jealous.... Is that wrong?" she bites her lip embarrassed

"No! I think it's kinda nice" Sonny tips his head to one side and smiles. He looks around making sure non-one sees them "Kinda makes me feel special "  
  


She blushes "Look we'll talk properly later let's just concentrate on finding Spenser first"   
  
  
they stand looking at each other Sonny could kiss her so easily stood there but he chews his gum just watching her looking her up and down and imaging what they'll do when alone.   
She looks down at the file in her hand smiling as she feels his eyes on her.

"Can I ask you something?" she bites her lip thinking "I don't know why I'm asking but I'm curious ...When she was coming on to you at the bar, if like..... it was for real..... would you have been tempted? With _her_ I mean?"

"HELL NO!" Sonny frowns "Davis Why the Hell woud you even ask that? "Sonny's confused he looks her in the eyes "No!...Jeez you seen how shemesses everyone up? Why would I want that in my life? I can manage messed up all by myself just fine thank you" he laughs

She shrugs she's still feeling a little insecure about the bar even though she knows there was nothing in it. She drops her head   
"but you don't see what they see in her?....she doesn't do it for you?...  I mean she pushed boundaries in the Navy right? and Not being funny have you looked at her?!" she Raises her eyebrows and shrug "I mean her body is pretty damn amazing right?" she sighs

"Can't say I noticed"

Lisa frowns she purses her lips "now I know you're lying!"

"Well Okay in that sense... maybe, might see some of the attraction" He laughs it off "but seriously Davis she's fucked up! That body comes at a hell of a price if you ask me! ...Anyway your body seems pretty damn fine to me". He touches her face he looks round checking before putting his hand on her hips  
  
"Sonny Stop!" though she likes it she's just can't take the risk that they'll get caught but he's has taken away some of her insecurity "Hmmm yeah I think maybe she needs some help you're right. Wonder if her and Jason will get through this? get back together?"

Sonny laughs looks around "doubt it now not after he tore a strip off her today!"

"Really?"

Sonny nods "Jeez wept, I never seen him go at anyone like that! think that video she pushed him over the edge"  
  


Davis looks puzzled "What you mean? Video what video" 

Sonny looks around and lowers his voice "That guy...... they think involved with Spenser disappearing...turns out she slept with him, and..... he made one them, you know home movies" he raises his eyebrows "then sent it to Jason"

  
"NO SHIT! Really?..... Sonny are you serious?" her mouth drops she's in shock "Oh my god what did Jason say?"

"Mmmm hmmm! well lets just say he laid into her about it" He nods gives a slight laugh he can't believe what she does sometimes.

"Oh my god" Davis can't believe it. She looks around to make sure no one is listening. Jason would go mad to know they're gossiping.  
  


"I know right Jesus Christ that's..." Sonny shakes his head "fucked up even for her! So No! don't think he's forgiving that anytime soon!"  
  
  


Blackburn walks past "you two Okay?" He asks. He suspicious of what they're doing.  
  


"Yes Sir, I'm on my way back now Sir" she frowns she doesn't like risking so much talking to Sonny "Look we'll have to talk later I need to go Cowboy before I get in trouble" Lisa smiles

"Yes, sure thing Ma'am we'll talk later" She blushes "we good though? 

"Yeah we good" she smiles she feels more secure now

o-o-o-o -o-o-o

 

They set up command point in the office

Davis is running traffic cams after a local one picked up Clay leaving his apartment then turning back before they assume the SUV picked him up. She trying to get location of where it went

"His phone's still showing his apartment for location"  
  


jason frowns "we need to head there check it out See if anything about whereabouts or if the phone is still there. I'll send Trent and Brock to take a look"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy and Lisa are the only ones in the briefing room. Both working from the laptops pulling up the limited intel they have.

 

"So how did your lunch with Jason go?" Lisa asks smiling. She always suspected Mandy liked him

"Hmmmm not great"

"Really? I thought _HE_ asked you to go?"

"Yeah he did but apart from wanting to do a guy bonding session we got interrupted by C.J, as normal!" she frowns "guess that's how it gonna be with her around! No biggie though"

"Maybe she'll be gone soon? And so, you could try again? "she looks behind he" I know you like him"

 

"We'll see!" Mandy's blushes.  
She wonders if she's too obvious about liking him? She's not sure whether Jason has time for her anyway   
"would have been nice to see if something could have been. You know me and him. Though probably for the best how it turned out"   
  
She looks back to the open door. she smiles "This this other guy I've been seeing well that's kind moved on as well"

"Really?.... fill me in? What other guy? Oh!... this mystery man you had under wraps? I know you had dinner a few times, so it's moved forward from that?" Lisa pry's for information. She smiles as she can see Mandy smiling thinking about him.  
  


"He not a mystery man. He's just....different. But I think it's more than just physical attraction, though I have to say his English accent is a bonus" she tries not to smile too much "but we talk you know about stuff. We have a lot in common"  
  
  


They watch the guys in the Command room through the window.   
Mandy watches Jason  as he's sitting with his head in his hands. He looks miles away, deep in thought. She nods Davis towards what she sees   
"All this drama she creates yet still she's all he thinks about!" she sighs

Davis looks where towards where she is and nods "Mind I think she might have burned her bridges this time"

"Who C.J? Oh?..... why's that?" Mandy looks puzzled but takes some delight in hearing all may not be well.

  
Lisa coughs and shuts the door, She leans in "Well I spoke with Sonny earlier" she licks her lips ready to spill the gossip "and he reckons they had big fight earlier today"

Mandy smiles "Well to be fair they've done that plenty of times before, so that's nothing new."

"Uuuh eerr! not like this!" she checks the window to make sure the guys are still all out there  
"Sonny reckons Jason was tough with her this time.... That he probably meant it" she looks at the door she knows she shouldn't really be repeating this   
  
"someone sent Jason a sex tape of her and them" Lisa raises her eyes "I mean seriously…. Who does that?" she pauses "I mean we've all heard the bar rumors that she's pretty game but .. still"

Mandy looks embarrassed "Who?.... Who sent it to Jason?"

"that's the thing it's this guy that we think is involved with Spenser's disappearance...... guess you not up to speed with that yet? this...Reuben I think I heard them say. He's an English guy!.... must be something about them huh?" she laughs.   
  
Mandy's face falls stony cold

"Mind how hot is that accent?" Davis continues to joke "but still....to that let someone video you!? Leaving yourself wide open like that. Woaahhh! I mean I know people do but… "she looks at Mandy she's quiet "Mandy? ... you okay?"

"Yeah sure" Mandy drifted off into her own thoughts "and he sent Jason the video?"

"I guess so.... I don't know only what  Sonny said" She shrugs. Davis is now wondering if she's said too much "sorry I shouldn't be gossiping like that I need to get on"

"no its fine"

"Well after that Sonny said they had a big fight and that Jason's through with her" Davis shrugs and raises her eyebrows "so who knows"  
  


Mandy gulps. Her skin crawls. Not only is she pissed she's reminded that Reuben slept with C.J, but she panics slightly wondering if he really did delete the videos he had of her like he promised or maybe he told C.J the same story   
  
"Well time will tell! … You know what I'm gonna grab a coffee you want one?"

"Yeah sure. Can you bring it back? I'm just trying to get a match on these plates on the cams" Lisa frowns she can now see something is bothering Mandy

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy goes to the corridor and makes a call. It goes straight to voicemail

"Reuben call me please urgently I need to talk with you"   
  
she lets out a long breath "Shit!" she looks round as she tries to calm her nerves. Now she's angry he told her she was special, and he hadn't done this before.  
She wonders how many others he might have used that line on. She feels used. Worse still it's something C.J warned her about!

"SHIT! How could I be such a fool?"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J made her excuses to Naima and leaves.

She has to decide where to start with this Clay situation and she has to call Reuben. She closes her eyes at the thought.

 

Finally, she's out into the fresh air "arrrgghhhh Fuck" she leans against the wall, she has knot in her stomach. She can't believe he sent Jason that video.   
"Shit now what?"

She gets herself together and heads back to the Motel, she'll make the call from there.

On the way back she walks past the liquor store but it's too much temptation she backs up and goes in.  
  
She gives a big sigh as she finds herself standing in front of the shelf of JD bottles. Closing her eyes she slowly shakes her head   
"Come on Catherine you don't need this!" and walks back towards the exit, but No... something stops her.   
"Oh! fuck it what the hell?"   
  
She goes back and takes the bottle from the shelf to the cashier.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Back at the Motel she's just showered

"Right Focus!.. Forget Jason I'll deal with that later. Clay is priority now"

She sits on the bed in her vest top and knickers thinking about the nights here with Clay. She smiles.

She wonders if he's OK but she knows exactly how he'll be feeling.   
  
She closes her eyes and rubs her head images of Damascus keep filling the dark spaces. She hits her head with her palm trying to clear them.

That bottle of JD is on the side table and she undoes the lid and sniffs the contents   
_"mmmmmmm!"_ just savoring that smell.   
She lets out a deep breath then puts the lid back on. Puts the bottle back on the side table just looking at it.   
  
She turns it round with her hand feeling the glass shape of it. Looking at the amber liquid imaging its warm taste. She closes her eyes and lets out another deep sigh.

"Oh What the hell" She undoes the lid again and butting the bottle to her lips, she hesitates just a couple of seconds   
"Just to steady my nerves" she tells herself "Just till I make this phone call" she takes a swig

"ahhhh! uuuuhggggh!" she gasps as the fire burns the back of her throat!   
She screws up her face and quickly takes another one to wash down the first "that's better"

She stands the bottle down on the side table pouring some into the glass she has there. "OK focus" she lets out a breath then takes a quick sip from the glass while she composes a text.

"Reuben you asshole …" she sits looking at the words. She smiles and takes a sip of the glass again then deletes it. "You son of a bitch … "she laughs pushes her hair back and takes another drink as she drinks she's winding herself up more and more.   
"Oh what to put?" when she really just wants to smack him in the face

"Shit" she looks at the empty glass "Oh so what?" she pours some more.

She coughs and composes herself then hits call on the phone. It goes straight to voice mail "you son of a bitch Why did you do that…" she goes silent for a minute "We need to talk... I've got what you want but I need to see Clay first"

She hangs up choking up with emotion, she downs the whole glass of JD in one shot   
"ahhhh god! jeez "she coughs that burns.   
She sighs and tops up the glass again "Fuck it!" running her hands through her hair.

She sits back against the headboard holding the glass.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Shit!" Davis looks at the phone logs running on her screen "C.J just made a phone call" she shouts to the room "it's not registered anything for ages but now an outgoing call just logged"

"You get a location on the number?" Jason's alert now

"It doesn't trace" says Davis checking "I'll re run the search. Hold on "

"Who's she call?"

"I'm' tracing that as well"  
  


Mandy's leaning over the screen she recognises the number " _That's Reuben's number"_ she thinks to herself  
  


"You get any location on her phone?" he asks Davis looking at the maps coming up

"Checking" Davis is watching the searches on her screen "it's coming local this area. She can't be far away" she points on the map. "There?  there's nothing much showing on the map for that area but it's not far from the bar" she frowns searching the map "Oh, wait there's a block of motel apartments"

"Motel?..... Yeah Clay said she was at some motel"

"I can't get a close enough match to know exactly which apartment but looks like...... La Vista apartments. Here's the address"  
  


Jason is thinking and watching the screen   
"Thing is if she's right someone is watching her phone and we got the location they gonna have it pretty soon too" Jason frowns.   
Davis nods in agreement

"SHIT! We have to go get to her" Jason grabs his keys "Sonny, Ray with me!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They ask at the apartment reception if he recognises her

" Oh, the lady with the baby! Yeah I remember! She never goes out! she pretty damn hot for a mamma!" he laughs  
  


Sonny frowns "Oh please!" He still wafting the $50under the glass screen "which apartment?"   
  
the guy looks around "I shouldn't be telling you this but errrmm 12A" f  
  
"or your trouble" Sonny laughs as the guy takes the $50 "Oh, if anyone else comes asking you don't' know and we weren't here!" Sonny smiles

"sure what ever"  
  


To be honest Sonny knows that's a pretty pointless statement as wave enough money and he'll probably spill the info in just the same way.  
  
  


They look at the numbers "there on the balcony 12A" Ray points

"Okay!... Ray you stay down here and keep watch in case anyone comes, Sonny you up top with me you give us some cover watch at the end of the balcony"  
  


Jason knocks the door of the room door  
"C.J it's me!" he's not sure if she'll respond to him after earlier. He listens. No answer "C.J open the door" he shakes his head as he tries the door handle its locked

He on his comms "Davis you still picking that phone up at this location?"

"Yeah it's still showing"

Jason calls it "Yeah I can hear it"

"C.J?!" he calls and knocks again.  
  


He peers through the window there a small chink the it the curtains he can just about make her out. She's laid flat out on her front sprawled across the bed "Oh shit….. Sonny! Need a hand here"   
  
they barge the door on the third shove the lock breaks and it opens

"Oh fuck!"

He's concerned seeing her laid out on her front wearing only a vest and her knickers. She's not moving even after all the noise from the door. The empty bottle is laid on the bed beside her.

Jason checks the pulse on her neck   
"Feels OK!" He nods to Sonny "I think she's just passed out "

"No wonder!" Sonny picks up the JD bottle "Jeez!" he can smell the booze coming off of her.

"Let's get her up!" they both take an arm each "C.J! Wake up" he sits her up. She's groaning "Well that's a start"  
  


Sonny shakes his head "Hey can you hear me?... Come on wake up!" he slaps her on the cheek several times till she pushes his hand away and tries to lay down again "No! No! No ...No! up we get Sleeping Beauty"

"leave me the fuck alone"  
  
Sonny smiles "that'll do me....Up you get" he stands her up. Her arm around his shoulder he trying to balance her as she's unsteady on her feet

"FUCK!" Jason swears he's the other side of the bed. He rubs his head. "this is my fault!..... I shouldn't been so hard on her"

"Hey boss" Jason's not listening "Jason?.... This is not your fault Okay?..... It's not!"

"This could have been a repeat of last time"

"But it isn't..... She's just drunk!.... OKay! she's just drunk too much" Sonny gets his attention "Jason focus. Let's just sober her up and get out of here "  
  


Jason gathers up her stuff there's not that much "We'll dunk her in the tub that should do it"

Sonny smiles he's kind of relishing sticking her in cold water

 

 

"Hey Jason!" Rays on the comms "I think we might have a problem here"

"What is it Ray? "

"A black SUV just pulled in the car park!"

"Okay! copy that. Bring the truck around"  
  


"Sonny forget the tub, we gonna have to go"  
  


He picks her up over his shoulder "Jeez Christ woman" Jason looks to see what Sonny's problem is "she smells like a liquor store"

"I'm gonna be sick"   
  
he throws her back down on the bed tipping her up like that was probably wasn't the best idea   
"not on me you're not! Jeez!" Sonny rubs his head."Why is it never simple with you?"  
  


She sits up head leaning towards her knees, breathing deeply trying to shake off the dizzy feeling.  
  


"Davis you get eyes on that Black SUV that just pulled up?"

"Bringing it up now! … on screen"

"Okay you keep that in your sights see if it leads us to where they might be holding Spenser or something we can use. We heading back now Copy!"

"Copy that"

They didn't come armed, so they need to get to safety.  
Jason rubs his head "Damn you C.J you nothing but a pain in the ass" they gather up her stuff her phones and the few other bits

 

"Jason we definitely got company. They've gone to the Managers office it won't be long before they have the room number"

"Okay bring the truck round the side street. We'll come down the fire exit" he sighs and looks at Sonny he nods "you'll have to live with the consequences of tipping her up!"  
  
"Great! you be sick princess and you'll have me to answer to!" as he throws her back over his shoulder and they head out of the room.   
  
As they leave he catches her head with a thud on the edge of the door frame

"ooops!"

"ahhhh Fuccck" she cries out

"Shit sorry!"   
Him and Jason laugh nervously. It does start to bleed and comes up in a nice lump  
  


Jason takes a quick look "you'll live! At least it's you she gonna be pissed with you now and not just me" Jason laughs

"Might knock some sense into her with any luck."

"No chance of that"  
  


They run down the back-fire exit and Ray has the Truck waiting. They throw her in the back and get in then Ray speeds away.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Yeah its me" the English guy on the phone "looks like we missed her" he looks at the broken door frame "looks like someone got here before us. She's gone"

They start searching the floor and limited drawers "No there's nothing here ….. Okay will do"  
  
  


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They drive onto the naval base through security at speed.   
She's still in the back seat of the truck virtually passed out. It's the only safe place they can go without being spotted  
  
  


Trent takes a look at her  
"yeah she's Okay  just very drunk! Oh, and she has been sick so she should sober up soon...... She's a bit more coherent already!"  
  


"What about her head?" she has quite a cut on her head and lump where Sonny hit it on the door

"Nah that's fine"  
  


Jason checks on her she looks a complete mess leaned over the bucket, resting her head on her hand on her knee.

"Go away leave me alone"

 

He laughs and lets out a big sigh before he does just that and walks away

she looks up and shakes her head. She's a bit disappointed that he did just walk away

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Her phone's ringing. "Jason …" Davis calls out.

They let it ring off. No message. "Can we trace it?"

"I'll try"

 

a video message flashes up

 

"Open it"

"It's Clay" Davis sighs Jason snatches it from her hand a video of them beating him some more this time they've taken a knife and make cut to his chest  
  


The Text with it says *** Getting bored of waiting now Catherine! And so is Mr Spenser***  
  


"Jeez Christ!" Sonny is fuming as he watches over Jason's shoulder "we need to get these Son Bitches"  
  


The phone rings again.

Jason's fuming. He takes the phone and walks through to where she's sitting.

The phone rings off again. No message.

 

She's still leaned over the bucket. Sitting only in her vest and knickers the way they brought her back. Trent's put a blanket round her shoulders.  
  
  


Jason takes a large bottle of water out the fridge and undoes the lid. He whips the blanket off her and tips the water straight over her head.  
  


She sucks in her breath "FUCK! Jeezus! ... What the hell!" she wasn't expecting that and the cold-water brings her to her senses quickly "Jesus Christ what the hell was that for?" she shivers as the cold water off her hair runs down her back  
  


Davis smirks and looks at Sonny.

Ray's standing with his arms folded he shakes his head. If Jason wants to piss her off he certainly going right way about it. He smiles to himself  
  
  


Jason's patience has run out "That phones rings again you answer it. You hear me, and you better make some sense"

She looks up at him from where she sitting. Just staring at each other. She shivers.

 

 

Davis goes to the cage area and gets her a towel and also brings back a sweatshirt and some Khakis that should fit.

Sonny throws the towel at her.

 

She dries her face and legs and pulls the combats they're quite big on her but will do. She starts to pull the wet vest top up over her head  
  


"Jeez C.J just wait" She's nothing under the vest as she pulls the sweat shirt on. Jason turns his back and stands in front of her to shield her from everyone's eyes.   
The guys all cough and look away. Davis shakes her head.

 

 

The phone starts to ring again. She looks at Jason before answering it.

She doesn't speak.

"Ahhhh Catherine! finally you're answering. Where are you?"  
  


"What do you want, Reuben?"

"You wanted to talk"

"No, I want to see Clay is what I want"

"I sent you a video of him that will have to do" she looks at Jason. He nods. She'll guess what it contained."No! I mean in the flesh. I need to see him myself"

"That's not possible I'm afraid. Come on Catherine don't play games you know how these things go"

"If I don't, see him, then you won't see what you want I'll destroy it"   
Now she's thinking and doesn't speak. She just sits there in silence. Jason looks at her confused he keeps willing her to speak. She still doesn't,she's still thinking  
  


"C.J?" Jason prompts her through gritted teeth  
  


"Catherine? Are you still there?"

She coughs "You want that file. I want to see Clay that's it not negotiating" she stops to think some more somethings bothering her "Reuben Why do you want this file so much?"

then as something dawns on her. She smiles and shakes her head  
"your names on that list... That's why you want it so badly..." she laughs "What did you do Reuben? What dirty little secret are you hiding on there?"

Jason looks at Mandy "What's she playing at?"

He laughs "you've managed to open it?" he coughs nervously "very resourceful of you. If you have then that just makes my life easier" he pauses "Should I also remind you ...your name is also on there!"

"yeah but I think you'll find after the stunt you pulled with that video....sending it to Jason.... I've got nothing left to lose now. Can you say the same?"  
  


He sighs. She's backed him into a corner.   
He coughs before he speaks "Wait at the Nova park I'll send someone to pick you up. Don't do anything silly and go alone!" she looks at Jason she's breathing more deeply now.

"When?"

"Two hours"

 

The phone goes dead .

"What the hell's going on here?" Blackburn asks "What was that all about?"

Mandy shakes her head "I have no idea"

 

C.J gulps and lets out a sigh. She pushes her wet hair back " _Phhhhewwww!"_ she's shaking  
  


Jason looks at her and she looks at him back. He frowns trying to get some answers.   
"He said your name's on that list?" he stares at her and she looks away. "Why?.... What did you do?"

she shakes her head "it doesn't' matter The fact that his name is, is what's important" she breaths slowly and deeply keeping her composure "That's what will keep Clay alive for now"

 

she rubs her head she lets out a long sigh "I need to get ready"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 


	39. This is not what I need today!

Clay woke up from the sleep, well it was more a dazed unconscious fog than a proper sleep.

He was in a hellish lot of pain.  
"awwww" the burn in his chest from the cut on it is horrendous.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
He keeps trying to breathe through it with long deliberate intakes of air, waiting each breath for the pain to subside.

Still at least the bleeding had stopped but the blood-soaked dressing they put on it was stuck to the wound. He would leave that on for now the pain was enough without trying to get that off.

His face aches and he can't see through his eye very well. It's swollen and his ribs, lord do his ribs ache.  
He closes his eyes thinking how much he longed for a bath, his bed and a proper sleep.  


He lays there wondering where are BRAVO?  When would they come to get him? He knew they would come he just didn't know how long and if he'd make till they did.  


The door opens and the light floods in once again. He closes his eyes  
Firstly  it hurts his head going from the total darkness to light, and also because he was hoping he didn't have to muster the energy to fight it all once again. He's just so tired.

"Mr Spenser how are we?" there's a pause as someones stood over him "Oh that looks nasty" the voice laughs  


"I don't know where she is, I've told you!" Clay's trying to counter any more interrogation

"Yes, I know! but it doesn't matter now..... we already know where she is" the voice smiles.  
  
  
Clay's worried. The English guy nods to the burly guys with him and they man handle Clay up off the mattress.

He tries to resist.  
Why are they doing this if they have their information now?  
  
He fights and struggles with what little energy he's got left but even at full strength it would be hard to get the two of them off, but here now, he has no energy he can't resist anything.

They wrestle him back into the chair and zip tied his hands and feet again.  
"Need to get you looking nice and pretty Mr Spenser as you're going to have some company soon"

Clay's confused _What? Company? What did that mean?_

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll still be pleased to see you even if you haven't made an effort"

"No wait!" he doesn't want them to close the door. He didn't want to be in the dark again, in his confused state the darkness only made everything seem worse, it made him only focus on the pain. If he was honest the darkness almost frightened him.

The door banged shut and he sat there and now he worried what was going to happen.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J's stopped being sick and she's been in the bathroom and cleaned up.  
Davis has found her some better fitting clothes and she's starting to feel like herself again, but God does her head hurt.

 

Trent sees her as he comes out of the Men's Bathroom "Ahh! I've been looking for you"

She rolls her eyes "Oh Great! _That doesn't bode well_   "Well here I am!"

"errm ....You're not going to like this but....errrm..... they want me to send you with a tracker"  


She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes "Great! that's just what I want today"

"Come on" he smiles

"What now? I was just gonna..."

"Yes Now! we haven't got long before you leave" as he registers the look on her face "I've got us set up in a room down here!"

"Can I just get a drink and something to eat first?"

"No!....." He sighs "Look CJ let's just get it done....neither of us wanna piss Jason off anymore than we have to right?"

 

She sighs. She was going to protest about it more, but it seems unworthy of the energy it would take, so she gives up thinking about challenging him.  
  
All she's thinking is how much the last one hurt like hell behind her ear when he put it in, so she wasn't keen to do it again and she was also thinking about Spenser and wondering how he was.

She sighs "I don't know the point? They're pretty useless most of the time unless they have any network connection or coverage to link to…" she shrugs "and the battery life can be shit" she shakes her head  
Trent loads the RFID chip into the syringe. He knows why she's trying to put it off.  


She sighs again "Why the hell do the needles have to be so big" it was the size of them that concerned her most. Not that he'd ever had one but he has to admit he'd be trying to get out of it too from looking at that syringe.

"No, that needles not the finest thing in the world"  
Trent's nearly as apprehensive doing this as she is. He remembers last time how much she swore at him "it has to be let the chip come out though"

She nods "Yeah yeah you told me all this the last time!"

"Do you want to try the back of your neck this time the skins a bit more supple there but still hidden so might not be so sore? though I'm not going to promise it will hurt less?"

she shrugged "whatever....  if Jason says this is gonna happen it's gonna happen so I've got no choice!"

"Lay on your front down on there. You'll be more relaxed that should make it easier"  
  
She's laid on her front on the bed, she's not sure about the relaxed part. She lifts her hair out the way. The needle pierces her skin.

"Fuck!!!!"

"You have to keep still"

"Yeah you wanna try keeping still if I shove that in you!" She threatens

He laughs as she screws up her face  
"Owww! Fuck! that hurts Trent. You said that would be better. Hurry up"

"Sorry only a minute more. Can't rush it don't want to damage the chip"

She grimaces a bit more  
"Jeez! fuckin christ"  
then comes the sting as the chip leaves the needle and enters her neck she sucks in air then as he pulls the needle out she lets it back out."fuck!"  


"All done!" Trent cleans her neck with a surgical wipe holding it till it stops bleeding

"I'll _all done_ you in a minute" she goes to rub it

"Leave it you'll make it sore"

"It's sore already! You said that would be better. I'll tell you for future reference it's not!" She twists her neck a few times to take the ache out.

She's moaning a lot and he can hear her tension. He senses there is more to it than just being about the tracker "CJ you OK?"

"Fuck off" she takes a deep breath "You got something to take the edge off?" she doesn't remember the last one hurting quite this much.

He laughs he's not sure if she's being serious "No!"

She relaxes a bit "Sorry!" she smiles "I know its not your fault just you know... stressed about Clay and everything"

"I know we all are" he puts his hand on hers

"I hope he's holding up Okay! I know how much something like this can mess with your head"

She's thinking how she never really speaks to Trent all that much, though he always been the one to care for her when she really needed it. It's funny to think he knows just about everything about her and he certainly knows nearly every inch of her body by now.

"Is that what all the drinking's about?"  
  
  
she doesn't look at him she's not going there  
  
"C.J …" he tries to get her to engage with him "You wanna speak about it?"

"About what?"

"The drinking? ...You know there's things out there that can help"

"Oh, here we go" she sighs "some lecture from Jason part two" she pulls a face "so what's he asked you to have a word about now?"

Trent looks at her raising his eyes. They both know that's the truth. "Seriously though have you thought about taking something to help with...the drinking?"

She laughs shakes her head "I don't need any help with _the_ drinking"

"C.J" he looks at her "this is me you're talking to not Jason!"

She bites her lip she doesn't want this conversation. She wants to protest that it's bullshit but she can't. She knows deep down her drinking has gotten somewhat out of control lately  
"So what just take something stop drinking simple? You can't tell me something just works like that?"

"No …but you could try these tablets" he gets a box out of the drawer "helps take the cravings away. You can't drink with them though, cos if you do well.... it's not pleasant! Think serious bout of food poisoning!"

"Oh, that sounds great stuff! I'll take two boxes!" she rolls her eyes

"Seriously .. a lot of alcoholics use them to help break the habit"

She looks at the ceiling that word " _Alcoholic_ " She shakes her head "I'm not an alcoholic Trent. Jason putting words in your mouth?" she rolls her eyes again  
"I just like a drink now and again….. If you hadn't noticed things have been quite stressful lately… So tell you what ... you can tell Jason to keep his damn nose out! He made his feelings quite clear yesterday so he has no right to tell me what to do!"  


Trent shrugs at her flippant attitude  
"Well whether you like the word or not. Deny it all you want!..... but that's what you are!" he doesn't mince his words as he stares at her "and that's not Jason's words..... that's my medical opinion"

She sighs out loud, so that he registers her annoyance at his comments as she gets up from the bed and puts her jacket on still shaking her head "No thanks!.... keep your tablets give them to someone that needs them"

"C.J" he shakes his head…then sighs "I give up… but if you're not careful and don't do something and real soon..... you're gonna lose everything"  


she runs her hands through her hair and down the back of her neck where the tracker is  
"Ouch!" she catches the spot with her hand "We done?"

Trent shrugs "that's up to you"

She walks out the door and let's it slam on the way.

Trent shakes his head he really actually likes her and even feels for her at times but "God she can be damn annoying"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason's in the corridor hovering around waiting.

He shouldn't be there. He shouldn't care. He knows that, but for some reason it's hard for him not to care "How'd it go?"

"The tracker?.. Yeah Fine! Its done"  


She carries on walking. He turns around watching her as she walks down the corridor ignoring him

"Trent speak to you about the tablets?" he calls after her

She stops and lets out a sigh. ' _Here we go'_ she bites her lip before answering. She should just ignore him, but she won't "Yeah he did!"

"And?" he stands with his arms folded staring at her

"And what? I told him give them to someone who gives a shit!"  


He shakes his head in frustration he really thought she might listen to Trent.

"Oh!" she turns back on him "One more thing don't interfere in my life anymore. I need your help I'll ask. You made it perfectly clear yesterday where I stand with you"  
  
she goes to leave but then turns around a second time and comes back. "You know what I'm fed up with you trying to control me" she glares at him.  
  
  
He doesn't react  
  
"and You also know what I'm going to tell you this as well… when we this is done …I'm coming back for _my_ son and there's nothing you can do about it. So, make all the threats you want!"

  
Jason's about to retaliate back when Mandy comes out of her office. She's heard the confrontation down the corridor

"Everything Okay?"

Jason nods "Yeah! Sure."

"Everything is fine and none of _your_ damn business either"

"You know I think he's just trying to help you" she calls after her

C.J stops in her tracks. It's one thing Jason giving her a lecture but another to be told by her,and she's fed up with being lectured today.

"WOW!... you are desperate to get in his pants" she laughs "Well you're welcome to him."  
  
she starts to move away but comes back "Oh! word of caution though Jason...... I'd check that she hasn't got any videos lurking on a phone somewhere!" she smiles and starts to walk off

He looks at Mandy and she has a horrified look on her face "You really are a nasty bitch" Mandy calls after her

 

C.J stops again and laughs She turns back and goes up in Mandy's face  
"Fine so tell him honestly you've made no videos with Reuben?... Go on tell him"  
  
Mandy's gone quiet and gulps "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You're a liar" she laughs reading Mandy's body language "you keep telling yourself that!.... What did he tell you he deletes them because a gentleman keeps his word? WOW!..... if I had dollar every time I've heard him say that" she smiles at Mandy who just sneers at her back "Oh stop playing Miss high and mighty"

she's really winding CJ up "Trying to take the moral high ground..pah!"

 

She doesn't know what suddenly comes over her but Mandy slaps C.J hard in the face and though it catches C.J off guard she still laughs  
"REALLY?"  
Then her smile drops and now she's fuming "I'll give you that one for Free but …

"But what" Mandy says "look at you I'm surprised you're even sober."

C.J's getting so frustrated and angry all her stress from the Clay situation is boiling over. Ray and Sonny are now in the corridor after they heard all the shouting

"OH shit!" Ray runs down the corridor he grabs hold of C.J and pushes her back against the wall "Woaah! Woaah! ..Woaah!" he anticipates what's likely to happen "Just calm down"

Rays holding her with one hand against the wall while he checks what's going on he can't believe Jason let it escalate like this.  
She's grappling with Ray trying to make him let her go.

Sonny steps in and pushes her "You need to calm the fuck down!" taking his hat off he rubs his hair and then puts his hat back on.

"I'm confused ... Why am I the one taking the shit for this?"

Sonny shakes his head at everyone "Jason. What the fuck is going on here? We need to concentrate on getting Clay back not this bullshit"  


Tensions are boiling over between them all. Ray is still holding her against the wall  
"Are you going to calm down?"

"Ray get the fuck off me"

"You need to calm down" he knows if he lets her go she'll probably knock seven shades of hell out of Mandy the temper she's in.  
  
She puts her head back against the wall and closes her eyes trying to calm herself.  
Everything today has built up to this moment and Mandy just set it off. She pulls her ponytail tight with both hands and shakes the tension out of her neck then puts her hands up  
"I'm fine. I'm Calm. Let go of me" she looks at Ray he really does have this way of calming situations down.

Ray eases off he can feel the calm come over her but doesn't quite let her go yet just in case.  


Blackburn strides down the corridor after hearing all the noise  
"WHAT THE HELL is going on here?"

"Nothing we're all good" Jason takes finally starts to take charge "everyone's fine no problems. Right?"

"Jason YOU have a team member missing _, IF_ you care to remember that? We need find him and bring him home safe. That's the Priority" Blackburn berates them all "you understand me?"

Jason shakes his head he not quite sure how this got out of control so quickly. "He's right Spenser is priority"

Ray eases off slowly and let's C.J go.

Now Blackburn's in her face  
"And YOU!" he looks are C.J "You are only here on the base under licence at _my_ authorisation! So, _IF_ you can't behave.... I'll have you escorted off! Am I being clear?"

She doesn't look at him "Yeah it's not like you need my help or anything is it!"

Ray looks at her and shakes his head she just can't keep her smart mouth shut.

Doesn't matter what she says Blackburn is not taking any of her bullshit "ARE ...WE... CLEAR?" he's right in her eye-line so she has to look at him.

"Crystal"

"Right! This Bullshit stops NOW!" he sighs. "CONCENTRATE on getting Spenser back" he looks round at them all "Right! Let's get this done People!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Sitting on the road parked about a block down from the meet point CJ gets out of the truck and walks down towards the small park.  
It has a road on one side of the kids play area no the other access really. She wanders around for nearly 45mins

"They're not coming" she talks to herself

"Just hold out" Jason says over the comms

She sighs "This is stupid they're not coming…. I'm gonna call it "

"You're not in charge C.J." Her reminds her "Just wait. We give to the hour then I'll call it"

 

He cuts off comms and looks at Ray "something must have spooked them"

 

She cuts her comm "You're such an Asshole Jason.. _you're not in charge C.J_... " she rubs her head speaking to herself. She checks her phone. Nothing.

" _hmmmmm!_ I'd have called it by now"

 

she lets out another sigh as she debates whether to call Reuben or not. A text comes through on her phone.

_*Ditch the bodyguards and walk down the street toward the bank*_

Looking around to see if she can spot anywhere that might have come from and also which bank and where she has to go. She looks back to where she thinks BRAVO are still waiting

"What's she doing?" Jason says to Ray "She's up to something" he's watching her intently through the windshield glass "Sonny keep an eye on her"  


Sonny jumps out of the truck and starts to casually wander down towards the park.

"She's looking at her phone"

"Davis this is BRAVO 1 she got any calls come in?"

"No. No calls … oh wait… I think maybe a text?"

 

"Shit she's up to something"

"C.J you hear me I'm calling it now. Come back"

 

She rubs her finger on her comm as if its not working "Say again?"

"I'm calling it. They're not coming"  
  
  
she looks around and starts walking

"It's Okay Sonny she's coming back, make your way back as well"  


Sonny turns around and starts heading back but notices C.J going the other way "What the fuck she up to? She's walking the wrong way"

"C.J can you hear me? You need to come back Copy" Jason frowns

Sonny spots the liquor store down the street "Uh oh! I think I know where she's going"

he gets back to the truck and points it out to Jason  
  
"Fuck sake! Follow her. Just slow"

As they load back in and start to drive off they miss the black SUV that pulls alongside her. Two guys jump out in front of her. They throw a blanket over her and load her in the back before driving off.

Jason looks "Where the fuck did she go Sonny?"

"I don't know she was there?"

They weren't paying attention they thought she was she was going to the liquor store to buy drink

They drive down and pull up outside. Sonny jumps out and checks the store "Nothing!" he shakes his head

"Shit!" Jason bangs his hand on the steering Wheel "Davis you got anything your end."

"I'm working on it"

"We're coming back"

 

They turn the truck around and head back to base

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She gets dumped to the ground with a thud

"arrgghhhh!" she hits her shoulder "aahh shit!... god that hurts"

They pull the blanket off her and she blinks in the light. Her hands are zip tied behind her back. One of the guys is rubbing scratches on his face that's the reason why her hands are tied.

They pick her up. She's trying to work out where she is. It looks like an old warehouse. They've traveled for what must be nearly an hour, she's guessing.

It's a large storage space with offices in a row on the back wall. She wonders if Clay is in one of those if he's even alive. It's not the kind of place where your screams will be heard, that's for sure.

Reuben strides across the open space towards her. He smiles at her "Catherine"

  
Her heart sinks.

"Are you well?" he pushes her hair back from her face and puts his hand on her neck softly rubbing the back of it and her cheek.

She panics afraid that he might have felt the tracker at the back of her neck. She pulls away.

" _hmmmm_!" he smiles "You're a bit more coherent this time than the last time I had the pleasure of your company"  
  
he goes close to her ear and he takes her comms set out of her ear.  
  
She gulps he holds it as he speaks. He's well aware that Bravo, the base and Jason can hear him  
  
"We could always do a remake of that video" he laughs "would be so much better with you sober" he smiles "You're much too needy when you're drunk. I have to admit I like it when you're much more in control!" he throws the comms set on the floor and stamps on it

  
She shakes her head.

"Have you got what I want?"

"Not on me. .. What you seriously think I'd bring it with me till I know Clay is alive?"

"Search her!"

She sighs. "what's the point?"

"With pleasure" the other English guy starts feeling her all over. She closes her eyes. She gets the point as this feels like it's more him getting a chance to put his hands all over her than searching for something they know she hasn't got.

"No nothing"

"I told you"  
  
he turns her round and starts again at the front. She gulps looking at Reuben It's slow and uncomfortable as he puts his hands all over her.  
She closes her eyes again

"She's clean?".

"So Where is it?"

"Where's Spenser first?"

"All in good time. I want my file and…."

"you'll get it when I get Spenser"

  
She thinks the other English guy is familiar but can't place him. Reuben sees her looking  
"Oh did I not introduce you? This is Mark Reagan…..I don't think you know him but … I think you'll remember his brother"

She gulps and then it comes out of nowhere a massive punch to the ribs.  
"Ahh fucccckkkk!" and she doubles in half on the floor.

  
“That’s for my brother!”

  
She can't get her breath, she chokes coughing. Tears well in her eyes.

Then he rains in with his boot "arrrghhhh! Shi …t!" she falls sideways she can't move with her hands behind her back.

She's still trying to breath properly her ribs have never been right in all that time but now she's afraid something is broken again "SHIT!" the pain seeps through her

"I.. Want… My FILE! "she can just about make out Reuben over the thoughts of pain filling her head.

She nods. "I can get it. I just want Spenser and you can have it"

"That's the problem, though isn't it! because _YOU,…_ don't actually have it do you?"

"What? Yes. Yes of course I do? Why wouldn't I?" she's trying to think but he pain is clouding her thoughts

"No see I don't believe you" he turns around.

 

He nods to Reagan he stands her picks her up from the floor her side and ribs are killing

"aaaaggghh!" she closes her eyes

"Sorry but a little bird tells me that Master Chief Hayes has the File on flash drive"

"Who? Who told you that? That's not true I've got it?"

"Isn't it funny the amount someone opens up after a bottle of champagne" he smiles "Oh true it did have a little kick to it you know to loosen her up" Reuben smiles and then nods again

Reagan reacts to the nod from Reuben and hits Catherine again in the side  
  
"Shitttt! Reuben please." She closes her eyes in pain

"Did you know she asked for my help. Told me she had this friend who had a computer file that he couldn't open, and did I have people that could do it…. So close … but he doesn't trust very easily does he? so we couldn't get the damn thing off him" he laughs  
"anyway I figured a little extra incentive to hand it over was what was required. And here we are" he looks around with his hands in the air

He nods to the other guys in the room they open up the door to the left she can see it's dark inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry you wanted to see Mr Spenser…. how rude of me. That's what you came for"

"Arrrrghhhhh!" she groans "Fuccckk!" as they pick her up again. The pain is soaring through her now.

 

"Why don't you have a little time together" he nods "Cut him free"

 

They pick her up. She can't get to her feet, so they drag her

"Nooo! Reuben Please I'll get the file"  
  
they open the door to the darken room and she panics all the horrors of being held in Damascus flash in front of her."I'll get it! I will.......... Jason will give it to me. I'll get it... I promise" she begs him "Reuben please...... Just let me go and I'll get it "

Reuben smiles it's the first time he can recall seeing her scared of something. He likes the feeling of control it gives him. She digs her feet in trying to stop them moving her.  
Then she head butts one of the guys dragging her.

"you Bitch!"

Mark smacks her hard in the face and takes out his knife.  
She shakes her head panicked but he only uses it to cut the zip tie round her hands shoves her in the room and shuts the door!

She crawls back to the door and bangs on it "NO! Reuben. ..Please don't!"

 

It's to no avail and she slumps down on the floor in pain and tears. She breaths sitting with her back to the now closed door when she opens her eyes they have adjusted slightly to the minimal light that's coming in under the door. She becomes aware she's not alone in here. For a moment the panic inside her rises wondering who.

"Clay?" she just about makes out in the available light someone in a chair. She gathers herself holding her side as she moves  "Oh God! ... Shit" she can hardly move from the pain. Her ribs are killing and she's struggling for breath "Clay …? "

"C.J?" he calls out

"Oh my God Clay!" she manages to find him in the darkness "SHIT! Are you Okay?"

 

Her breaths are erratic now as she puts her hand on him. She's trying to calm herself but in the dark every emotion is heightened so it's not easy.

"OH Jeez!" she breaths. Her eyes are adjusting more to the dim light and she can see he's in a bad way! "It's OK they're gonna come for us!...They will" she kisses him  
"Oh Jeez!" she in so much pain again now.

"CJ are you okay?"

"I'm Okay!" she lies as she slumps down by his legs beside the chair.  
She puts her hand on her ribs and holds them. Her breathing is labored. She rests her head on Clay's leg for a moment. She wishes she could get them out of here.

She can feel Clay stroking her hair, and she closes her eyes that's so nice. She keeps her eyes shut enjoying those few moments of peace.

 

 

She helps him out of the chair as best she can and they both slump on the mattress on the floor.

He's laid on his back and she lean against him trying to find a comfortable position to lay. Now resigned to the fact that she's going to be staying here she lets out a long sigh and closes her eyes.

She rubs her hand on her neck trying to release some tension. She feels the lump from the tracker there and gently runs her fingers over it.

She hopes to god it's working, and BRAVO come for them.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 


	40. Jason needs to fix this and fast

C.J come's round.  
She doesn't remember falling asleep and if she has she isn't sure for how long.  
  
With no concept of the time shes lost all bearings but what she does know is that when she moves it hurts like hell. She steadies herself but it's such an effort. She feels really disorientated.

 _"aaaarrgghhh!"_ she groans as she tries to sit up. Her breathing's heavy and labored as she tries to move around  


"Hey! You OKay?" comes a voice she does recognise

"Hey!..... not really.... You?"

"Not great" Clay laughs. It's all he can do  


She could just about make him out in the darkness with the tiny chink of light from the door as her eyes slowly adjust from waking up.  
  
As she turns the pain shoot through her "Aww!... SHIT!"

"Just move slowly" Clay says as he also tries to sit himself up. "Great pair we are!" he laughs

"What are you laughing at? There's nothing funny about this"

"No I know...  Nothing just.....just the situation... oh  I don't know?"

  
She smiles too. She knows where he's coming from it's more of a hopeless laugh.  
  


She looks at the wound on his chest as much as she could see it in this light   
"That's not good. ... Let me look" she gently takes the dressing off

"Owwww!" he sucks the air through his teeth with the pain  
  


"Sorry!...It needs cleaning up and a new dressing or its gonna get infected"  
  
She thinks for a moment whats the best thing she do to clean it. She then takes her shirt off that she had on over her vest top and rips a bit out to try and clean it up. Then she makes another bit to try and patch it. Looking at Clay's face and  she shakes her head and lets out a really deep sigh.  
"Jeez... what a mess!"

 

Clay's sat watching her as she puts put her hand to her mouth trying to think about everything. She had this lump in her throat and was trying to stifle her tears.

"They'll come!" He reassures her.

She nods "I know!... all I wonder is how long and how much more we've gotta endure before they get here?"

"Hey!.... come we can do this... we got each other .. they're gonna come... Jason will make sure he does" He put his hand to the back of her head and look her in the eyes "They'll come!" He doesn't know why but he leans in to kiss her. Just as he does the door opens. They both blink in the light 

"Oh Shit!!"

She takes a deep breath "now what"

 

Clay gets thrown a T shirt "Put that on and get up!... your leaving"

He puts it on over his head and carefully pulled it down, grimacing as it went over the wound on his chest "What's going on? leaving?.. to go where?"

No one says a word to either of them and they're both apprehensive now.   
  
Next thing before either realise whats going to happen Reagan grabs C.J by the back of the neck and slams her down on the floor

  
"Arrrrghhh" she squeals at the pain as she hits the hard concrete beneath her.  Her breathing's now panicked and she's  wondering whats going to happen

 

Clay tries to stand up "NO! .....Just leave her alone. if you're gonna do something do it to me!"

"Shut him up!"

 

Reagan pulls her hair back and exposed her neck

Clay can see the glint of the knife blade "oh shit!....NO! please No! don't do that " 

 

"I said get UP! you're leaving" the guy pushes Clay to the doorway  
  


"Stop what are you doing? Just leave her please!" he panics "what the hell's going on?"  


"OUT" they order him to the door  
  
"NO wait What.. "  


"Clay just go" She's scared but she thinks they're letting him go in exchange for her.  
  
She grits her teeth expecting the worst as she turns her head and also catches the light on the knife blade.  
  
Regan makes a cut in her skin where the tracker is  "Fuuuuckkk! Arghhhhh!" she screams in pain."Oh god!!... wait... don't!"

 

"NO!" Clay shouts as he hears her scream.   
  
Outside the door is a blacked out Truck waiting with the doors open. They point a gun at him "Get in!" He doesn't move "I said **_get_** in!"

"What are you doing to her?" Clay's breathing fast and panicked now not knowing whats happening in that room

"She'll be fine... just get in like I told you!"

 

They put him in the truck. The engines running but they don't move for now. Clay's desperately trying to see where C.J is

"What are they doing to here?"

"You were told to Shut up!" the guy in the front turns round and stares at him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reuben appears at the doorway

"Oh _shit!_ " he sighs "You didn't need to do that!... you could have left it. They're going to find her anyway" he sighs again.   
  
He never gave an order for Reagan to cut the tracker out. It's something he's chosen to do for himself and it annoys Reuben not because he's done to her but because he didn't authorise it. He wasn't the one controlling the order.

"that's the whole bloody point I'm just about to let them have the location from her phone" he rolls his eyes "Catherine.... are you okay?...  I _am_ sorry for that!" he grimaces as he sees the blood run down her neck.

"You know what some of  these people are like ... they just won't wait, but I...... I am sorry.... " he hear's her sobs "that must have hurt... I apologise"   
  
he shakes his head and Mark looks at him "Just get finished up here and let's go"  
  


"Oh! Catherine one more thing  before I go..... just to remind you incase you forget with everything going on...  I _want_ that Flash drive"   
  
she looks at him from her position laid on the floor. Her eyes plead with him not to leave her here. She's worried he's going to leave her with Reagan and shes not sure what he will do to her.  
"I kept my part and let you see Mr Spenser alive, now keep your promise to get me my file. If you don't.....well you can guess how it ends"  
  


She can feel the blood trickle down her neck from the cut.

Next thing her feet are zip tied she's dragged to the mattress and her hands put in the chain that was holding Clay.  
  


"No!.....What are you doing?...REUBEN!! .... Don't do this PLEASE!" she struggles and kicks out "Reuben wait!"   
he's her only chance to appeal against what's happening to her. He's the only one who might listen to her cries for help.  
  


"Catherine just stay calm..... I'm sure they won't be too long. Just sit tight" he smiles "We'll be in touch soon no doubt"  
  


She panics her breathing is really rapid now, made worse that they tie a gag in her mouth. She shakes her head as they all leave.

Reuben sends the text from her phone and chucks it on the floor it's out of her reach. She keeps shaking her head trying to scream as they close the door on her.  
  


She puts her head back against the wall. She needs to try and calm her panic.   
  
She has pains in her chest and struggling to breath but she manages with quite a bit of effort to untie the gag and take it off it was tight and with her hands tied together not easy but that helps her breathing.

She hears the sounds of engines moving off and then everything goes silent.  
  


Her phone starts to ring. She tries to get to it but its just too far out of reach.

Sitting alone in the dark, all she can hear now is the sound of her own breathing. Other than that there is total silence.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"We got a trace on this phone yet" Jason's takes his hat off and is rubbing his head before putting it back on.

"Doing it now" Davis is typing quickly

"Come on hurry!" he's impatient it's the first lead they've had in hours. "We need to be acting on this people" he claps his hands  
  


"Okay its coming up somewhere mid central" she frowns "that's out near the old dock yards"

"OKay we're on our way"   
he's out the door "Ray, Sonny get Trent and Brock we're set to go! We've got our location"  
  
They gearup with equipment and weapons and load into the blacked-out van  
  


"Davis Copy?" He checks his comms

"Good Copy Bravo 1"

"send that exact location through when you have it. We're on route. Looks like we about hour out"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Davis sends the location to the old disused warehouse.  
  


"HAVOC This Bravo 1 what are we walking into here?"  
  


She's sent them with a drone "once the drone is up I'll do a sweep"  
  


They, launch it when they arrive, and Davis takes control "its showing no vehicles or movement in the vicinity at this time. Copy "

"Any previous movement Copy"

"I'm waiting on a second satellite sweep about 20mins then I'll update. Copy"  
  


"Ray you cover us out here" he points to a location spot behind "Sonny you with me. Trent, Brock take the dog round the back "

o-o-o-o-o

 

Everyone's in position "OK! send in the hair missile"

Cerb goes into the building. Brock's watching his camera "it's all clear...Nothing but an empty building by the looks of it"   
  
Brock's still watching the dog cam. He sees Cerb goes to one of the doors and starts scratching then stands there "Building looks all clear but he's indicating something in that room at the back"

"Oh Shit!" Sonny looks at Jason.   
They're both  wondering if that's good or what the hell they're going to find.   
Everyone's thought about nothing else except what if they find the worst, but no one's wanted to say it out loud but now the confrontation is real.  
  


They enter carefully covering every foot they move.

Jason looks around "Nothing clear"   
The whole warehouse is empty they relax slightly dropping their weapons  
  


"Jace!" Trent calls him over. "There's blood....and tyre tracks!.... Someone _was_ here"

"Shit! Looks like they cleaned out"

"DAMMITTT!" shouts Sonny "FFFUCCCCCCK!" He bends down to ease the knot in his stomach  
  


"Hey guys..Cerb's got something"

"What is it?"

"Think there's something in here?!"   
  
They all look at each other taking a deep breath. This doesn't' bode well. Cerb's still scratching at the door.

"Sonny stay there!" Jason's not sure how his number 3 will hold up if what Jason's dreading is behind this door. "OK! on three!..... Three Two One …."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J hears what sounds like scratching at the door and listens

 _"What the hell?"_ her mind is doing over time it feels like at least 2 hrs or more she since Reuben left with Clay. She's guessing as she actually has absolutely now idea and though shes listened for every sound the silence has been deafening. So this new sound is strange to her senses.

"Hello" her words don't come out very loud. Her mouth is so dry, and the words they just won't come out. It's okay as she almost doesn't dare to call out in case it's not good.   
She feels really vulnerable sat here.  
  


She tries to keep her breathing calm but it's hard, _"deep and slow Catherine deep and slow"_ she tells her self as she pushes back against the wall.

Not that its going to help if something bad happens just that the solidness behind her makes her feel more secure in the dark.  
  


She rubs her neck the sticky blood has slowed, now it just hurts in combination with the pain in her ribs.  She just wants to lie down, to sleep and this to all go away.

Bracing herself against the wall as the light floods in from the door. She closes her eyes.   
She wants to scream but it won't come out. Her breathing goes off the scale and she can't catch it. She's having a full-blown anxiety attack   
"Shit! Shit! Shit!"   
she didn't' realise just how on the edge she was.

 

The dog bursts in and barks "Good Boy" Brock calls him back "Oh shit!..... think we need Trent in here!"

"Oh Lord!" Sonny it's not what he wants to hear.

"JASON….." Trent calls out

 

She shields her eyes from the light her breathing is erratic now   
  
"CJ It's Okay! .....It's Trent.....Shhh!" he tries to calm her "C.J you need to breath slowly"   
  
he can see she is having a panic attack "C.J!" he clicks his fingers trying to get her attention "Slowly.. CJ breathe with me." he does slow breaths and gets her to look at him. "Slowly. Deep… slow….. good girl...deep and slow. Keep it steady!"  
  


He looks at all the blood on her neck "Are you hurt?"

She nods

"Okay where? Can you point?"   
  
She points at her ribs  
  


"Not your neck" he frowns as he can see all the blood

she nods again

  
Jason enters the room "Where's Spenser?"   
  
She shakes her head again as she leans it back on the wall trying all she can to calm down "They took him" she manages to breathlessly get out.  
  


"I need more light. We need to move her" Trent looks for Jason's approval

"Sonny bring the cutters"   
  
They cut the chain and the zip ties on her hands and feet  
  


"Can you stand" Trent asks her

She nods. She's not actually sure if she can. Her legs are like jelly but she uses the wall to hold herself as she slides up it until she's standing

"You Okay?"  
  


She feels faint standing up. Her legs buckle and Jason see's she about drop!

"Woahh! steady" He catches her as she blacks out for a few seconds. He sweeps up her legs and carries her in his arms out into the light.  
  


As she come too she puts her arms round his neck and buries her face into his chest and just cries and doesn't stop.  
  


"Hey, come on you're fine I got ya" he kisses the top of her head "Shit!" he sighs as he sits on the floor with her in in his arms.   
  
He suddenly feels the weight of the situation on him. He pulls his comms out of his ear and closes his eyes as he shakes his head yeah he carries the burden in the fact they haven't got Spenser back yet.  
  


Sonny's not happy about that either and he looks at Trent and rolls his eyes.  
  


Jason wraps his arms around her she hasn't stopped shaking and he's worried by how emotional she is. This has pushed her over completely over the edge. "How's she going?" he looks at Trent for answers

"Give me 10minutes to do assessment...The shakings fine ...she's having a panic attack, that's all. We'll find out more once we calm her down"  
  


Jason tries to calm her stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head "CJ did you hear what Trent said? you need to calm down!"  
  
"Where's the pain worst?" Trent asks her. She holds her ribs "Okay! I understand that but I'm gonna deal with this neck first"   
  


He's worried about the blood from that so he cleans up around her neck. He lifts her hair up out of the way it came loose from her ponytail when she grappled with Reagan and it won't stay of the way  "can you hold for me" he looks at Jason.

Jason sighs this all feels slightly awkward after everything He can't look at her at the moment he's got such mixed up emotions going through his head.   
He's trying to remain in control as the fact is Spenser's still missing and he still needs to do his job as leader of his team not get upset about the state she's in

Trent looks at her neck where all the blood has dried. Kind of a dark black colour   
"Shit it's not great ....probably  gonna need a couple of stitches when we get back"

Jason nods to him he puts his comm back in his ear "HAVOC this is BRAVO 1 do you copy?"

"Copy Bravo 1"

"Can we have medic standing by when we return?... I'll update sitrep ASAP"

"Copy Bravo 1 standing by"  
  


She blinks and screws up her face it seems bright now being out in the light

"She's okay though? She doesn't look too good!  
  


She starts to panic again. "Hey ... Just calm down okay? ... Nice slow breaths" Trent tells her. "Slow!" he looks at Jason  
  


"CJ! Slow with me" Jason breaths in and out "slow .. Okay? you're not helping yourself getting panicked like this so just slow in… out "  
Jason works on keeping her breathing steady while Trent's trying to assess what's going on with her ribs  
  


Brock's sending Cerberus round the building double checking. They need to make sure Spenser's not here anywhere before they leave. That the building is clear.

"Bravo 5 the dog got anything yet? ....Are we clear?"

"BRAVO1 this is BRAVO 5 ...Yep! We're clear boss!"  
  


"Bravo 2 how we looking out there Ray?"

"Bravo 1 everything clear out here.....What's happening in there?"

"Bravo 2 keep eyes open for now!... We've got C.J but no Spenser. Looks like they took him when they shipped out"

 _"Shit!"_   "Copy that "

 

"HAVOC this is Bravo 1 any luck on those satellite pics or location of those vehicles? Copy"

"BRAVO1 this is HAVOC.... Yeah now looking at them as we speak. I've got 2 vehicles leaving approximately 2hrs ago. They drove out of that warehouse so don't know who's in the actual vehicles. I'm trying to trace their position but there's an issue with the SAT pics at moment. They're coming up blank which is unusual"

"Copy that HAVOC keep me up to speed with anything. Keep working on locating those vehicles. 1 out"  
  


His mind returns to the current situation as Trent gets a syringe out of his kit. Jason frowns.

"Morphine. I'm not sure they're broken but she's definitely  got a couple of cracked ribs again. She's in a hell of a lot of pain after all this time"  
  


"Shit!" he rubs his head "That means she gonna be out of it for a while" he sighs "okay we need to clear out. We no good here. We need that fix on Spenser"  
  


He rubs his head with his free hand then puts it back round her. She's closed her eyes now from the morphine injection Trent gave her  
  


"OK let's move out! Nothing more we can do here!.....Bravo 2 this bravo 1 we're coming out"  
  


"Copy that" Ray gets ready to move from his position as the van comes out he walks across the open ground and gets in the open side door then they drive off

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Back at base Trent goes with C.J to a side room they set up with one of the Base Doctors to do an assessment of her. They already took her down for an XRay on the base hospital but Jason feels she would be better over here near them.

The drive back has been about an hour so and now she coming round a bit.

The Doctor's holding the X-Rays up and shows Trent   
"There's a couple of small fractures just there..... The one she had pinned from before has held but there's a small hairline fracture there as well"   
he swaps the X-Rays round  
"Mainly it's bruising to the lung...... it'll making breathing more painful, but she'll be okay" He looks at Trent who's listening "We've bandaged round to give some support which is all we can do as treatment goes.....They just need time to heal now, but you know that!"

Trent nods

"Oh! We put a couple of stitches in that wound on her neck. she just needs to keep it clean and dry"

Trent nods again "anything else I need to know?"

"err.... umm! ..Oh! these …" he holds up a small brown pill bottle "...some strong pain reliefs. 2 every 4 hrs or some extra _if_ she finds it necessary. She might for the first few days"

  
"I'll take those" Jason's now standing filling the door way with his arms folded his normal pose

Trent nods in agreement "yeah prob best!.... She's pretty fragile at the moment"  
  


The Doctor just looks at them both "Okay! well I'm pretty much done....Unless there's anything else?" he sighs "Just tell her to take it steady once she comes round. She'll better after some sleep"

Jason sighs "Okay! I'll keep an eye on her"  
  


Ray comes behind him in the doorway  
"Just spoke to Naima.......they're all good" he smiles "you gonna take her to see him, when she wakes up?"  
  


Jason watches her sleeping and thinks about Ray's question   
"No!...No not yet!... She needs to sleep or I don't know if she'll hold up till we get this done"

"You don't think it might help her to see him?" he shrugs. Jason doesn't answer him "Okay!.... your call but … " Ray shakes his head "...So what's next?"  
  


Jason's stood there silently thinking "Go home Ray ......get some time with the kids. Davis's still tracking these vehicles. If we can't locate them then … We'll take it from there "  
  


C.J groans as she starts to come round. Trent looks at Jason

"and her?" Ray nods towards where CJ is lying  
  


"I'll give her a bit of time to come round..... I need to speak to Blackburn then… then I'll prob take her home for a bit to sleep it off"

"Brother, is that a good idea?"

"What else can I do Ray?"   
  
  
Ray shakes his head and sighs  
  


"Trent, you and Brock go get some rest too. We need to be ready to go if we're gonna get Spenser back"  
  


Sonny's at the doorway now "What's going on?"

"Get some rest Sonny!... Get your game face on to be ready to go if we get that location"   
  
Jason walks away  
  


"Ready? I'm ready now right now!... we need to get the kid back not standing around like dicks swinging in the wind"

"We will when we get that location" Ray tries to reassure him "so get some rest!"

"What's happening with Little Miss Pain the Ass there?"

"Don't ask!" Ray says rolling his eyes "Just don't ask"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J wakes up. There's no one in the room now it's all quiet.

She gets herself into a sitting up position and looks around   
" _Where is everyone?"_

She tries to stand but it takes a bit of effort with the pain and the way her head feels groggy _"phhheww"_ she lets out a sigh as she hold on to the bed to steady herself.   
She shakes out her neck its really sore. Her ribs are more of dull ache now, must still be the pain relief having some effect. As unsteady as she is on her feet she manages to get to the door into the corridor.

 

As she walks further down past the offices to find the rest of BRAVO when she hears her name  
"Catherine?.... Catherine?....... Lieutenant?"

She looks round no one's called her that for quite some time. Then she sees Captain Harrington in his office. She smiles  
  


"What you doing here Catherine?" he frowns "What's happened to you? ....You Okay?"  
  


She sighs "Err long story sir and...and it's not Lieutenant now ...as you know" she smiles   
  


He gets up and kisses her cheek "I know..... Habit I suppose.....You know I still can't believe he did that" He frowns   
"How are you? Haven't seen you since the funeral"

"Errrm well .. alive so that's good I suppose"

"How's that godson of mine?... he must be getting big now?"

She gulps at the thought of Jaycee "Yeah he is" she fakes a smile.  
  


"I miss your Father. Washington's not the same when I'm up there now" he frowns at her worried she looks terrible "he was a good man Catherine....always  remember that. I never has so much fun as when we were growing up"

She smiles "yeah he told me the stories often enough"  
  


"Oh, just a minute" he picks up a file from the desk "take a seat....I just need to give him.."he points to a person in the corridor "... this file"

She sits down in his chair the other chair in he office is full of paperwork she laughs _"Harrington never did like paperwork"_   
She puts her hand on her ribs and rubs them genlty. They're hurting again, probably from moving around and the pain relief wearing off.  
  


Smiling she looks out of the doorway, she can see him in the corridor talking. She bites her lip as she pulls at the bottom desk drawer.

"hmmm!" she sighs "it's gotta be here somewhere"   
she pushes the paper work out of the way and there it is in the bottom of the drawer. The bottle of expensive scotch "Still old School! ...Just like my father"   
  
she smiles as she turns the bottle over in her hand. "probably payment for some bet they had" she laughs  
  


She thinks back the times when she was young in her Fathers office she'd see them dig in the bottom drawer and pull out the bottle of whiskey and then "toast" someone. She laughs as she checks the doorway again. He's still talking.

She sits looking at the bottle as she continues to bite her lip. She takes her jacket off and wraps the bottle in it then gulps nervously and shuts the bottom drawer.

"Hey sorry about that!... Where were we?"

"Oh, err I need to errrmm… go" she points "Clay.... errmm ...Spenser, Bravo he's missing…" she looks tired and confused so he doesn't push it to make her stay

"Yes! Yes, I heard... sorry situation. I need to get Blackburn to get me up to speed on that. Do they have any idea where he is?"

They're working on it......errrm I need to go though"

"Catherine!" he holds her arms and kisses her "if you want anything, anything you just call me! Okay?"  
  


she nods "Sure! will do Uncle Charlie" she smiles

"WOW! " he smiles "you haven't called me that in a long time"

She laughs "No I guess I haven't"  
  
"Well … take care and don't forget ...let me see that Godson of mine real soon!"

"I won't! and Thank you Sir"

"Thank you, Lieutenant"

She smiles tucking the bottle wrapped in her jacket into her arms

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She closes the cubicle door in the ladies bathroom and sits on the lid  
  
" _phewww!..._ SHIT" she breathes out. She knows its wrong and is telling herself not to do it but her hands are shaking as she gives in and unwraps the bottle from her jacket and undoes the lid.   
She breaths deeply as she looks at the ceiling trying to talk herself out of it. _"Come on Catherine you don't need this"_ she rubs her head and gulps, but its no good she gives in.   
Letting out a big sigh she puts the bottle to her lips   
"urrrrgghh" she coughs "that's disgusting"   
she looks at the ceiling talking to her Father "how could you drink this shit?"

she laughs "Yeah I know!..What the fuck are you doing Catherine? I hear you!" she shakes her head and bites her lip before she closes her eyes and takes another long large swig.

She's hot and comes out of the cubicle to look at herself in the mirror   
"Fuck! That's not a good look there Lewis"  
  
Taking another drink she lets out a big sigh "I need shower and some sleep" she runs her hands through her hair. Her mind's all over the place

She turns her back on the mirror and closes her eyes. She then drinks. Glugging the whiskey back without stopping.   
  
Starting to cry she slides down the counter onto the floor. She stands the bottle down next to her as she pulls her knees up hugging them with her arms and burying her head in the gap "Fuck! I can't do this"

She runs her hand through her hair again its still all matted from blood off her neck.

She closes her eyes again before picking the bottle back up and drinking some more.   
She coughs and splutters some out, as the fiery liquid hits the back of her throat too quickly. She's crying now. Shaking, rocking back and forward. She's so tired she can't think straight. Sobbing into her hand now.

The door to the bathroom opens and Davis walks in

" **Oh Shit!** ...C.J! ...what the hell?.... Oh my god give me that!"   
she snatches the bottle out of her hand then rushes back to the door and shouts "HELP!..... I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"  
  
  


Sonny turns and looks at Ray in the office. He frowns "Is that Davis I heard?"

"I thought I heard something but not sure"

  
  
"DAVIS?" Sonny calls out to the empty corridor

"SONNY!.... IN HERE!" he hears the muffled voice from the Bathroom

 

They look at each other and push open the door apprehensively. 

"Davis?" Sonny frowns " **OH SHIT**!" He enters into the bathroom where he sees CJ on the floor "where the fuck did she get that from?" spotting the whiskey bottle

Davis is trying to hold her while she sits sobbing.  
  


"shhhh! Come on I've got ya"   
Davis doesn't really know what to say or do and looks at Sonny and Ray for help  
  


Ray's at the door he shakes his head "Dammit!... I need to find Jason" him and Sonny exchange glances  
  
"He gonna be well happy about this" Sonny sighs  
  


Ray checks the offices and briefing room   
"You seen Jason?" He asks Mandy "No! Why? What's happened?" she can see the look on Ray's face but he's gone before she gets a reply

 

He checks everywhere last place to check he runs down to Blackburn's office. He knocks and enters without waiting "Jace sorry we need you!"

"Can it wait?"

"No! You need to come now!"   
  
Both Jason and Blackburn leave the office and follow Ray  
  


Ray holds the door open and Jason enters the bathroom.   
"Oh SHIT!!!...... how did this happen?" he rubs his head in frustration "CJ!.. What the hell are you doing?"   
  
He takes the bottle and empties it down the sink   
" **GET UP!**... I said GET UP! that's an order!"

She's sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone looks at him he's being really hard on her and not sympathetic

"Jason.man!..... steady!" Ray warns him

  
" **I SAID GET the Hell up!"**

She tries but staggers as she pulls herself up   
  
" _Aarrghhh!_ " She squeals from the pain in her ribs.   
  
He looks at her, he's so angry but she looks so pathetic stood there.   
"Ahh! Fuck!" he wants to be tough with her but her face that suddenly he just breaks and puts his arms rounds and holds her "Shit! CJ why didn't you come to me....its gonna be okay!... We're gonna sort this"   
  
The others all look at one another not sure what to do.

"This is **BULLSHIT!** " Sonny's fuming now  
"we should be finding Spenser not dealing with this crap again!.... God dammit!" he's so mad and  takes his hat off and throws it down "She needs to get it the fuck together....she carries on like this she's gonna get Spenser killed"   
he shakes his head and walks out

"I'll go after him" Ray says picking up Sonny's hat from the floor  
  


Davis looks at the door she wants to go after Sonny. He's hurting so much, him and Spenser are so close this is tearing him apart. CJ's behaviour is tearing him apart.

"You Okay" Davis looks sympathetically at Jason.   
  
He nods "just get on with tracing those vehicles we need to find them. We need to get this done"   
  
he's thinking if they don't find the vehicles and they have to send C.J with that file for an exchange....he's worried she won't hold up.  
  


"Master Chief!.... a word" Blackburn's at the doorway now

 

"I'll wait with her" Davis nods

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They step outside the bathroom

"Sir?"

"Jason, I'm sorry but I've got no choice here... I need her off the base" He looks at Jason "She's in no fit state to be here! .....She's a liability now. Jason you have to acknowledge she needs some help"

He nods,reluctantly, but he understands where he's coming from.

"How we doing tracing Spenser?"

"Yeah working on tracking the vehicles. We're hopeful the satellite will provide a location.... Davis is on it"

"And if we don't get a location then what? …. Jason I'm worried she won't hold up to make the exchange in that state!" he pauses knowing Jason's not gonna like what he says. He sighs "As it stands..... what I just witnessed in there!.....I can't authorise her being involved"

"She'll be fine. Some sleep and sober up she'll be Okay!"   
  
Blackburn's shaking his head "not from what I can see she won't"  
  
"Sir… with all due respect.. she's our only chance! This guy, Reaben, he's not gonna trust anyone else to make that exchange!"   
  


Blackburn's still not convinced "Well maybe he's going to have to?..... Officially Jason she's a civilian now. I'm not gonna get clearance to let her be involved in her current condition"

"She'll be Okay …" Jason frowns "She will!...... You have my word..... I'll take responsibility for the call to put her in the field"  
  


Blackburn sighs a reluctant sigh "One chance!..... Get her in some sort of operational state Jason then we'll talk" he doubtfully as he shakes his head "Spenser might be counting on it!"

Jason rubs his head "Yes Sir" he watches Blackburn walk away.   
  
He looks at Bathroom door "SHIT!" he lets out a long tired sigh as he looks up at the ceiling. He needs a miracle."Now what?" he needs a way to fix this and fast.


	41. Take the tablet

Clay finds himself in different place but same situation.  
Except now he’s worried about what’s happened to C.J and hearing her scream like that is concerning him more than his own current predicament.

Reagan comes in smiling “Not looking too good there Mr Spenser”

“Where is she? What did you do to her?”

“Who?...Oh her! Don’t worry about her. She’s fine for now, though that might change” he laughs “You concentrate on you and what’s going to happen to you” he laughs again. “Bring him”  


The two guys with Reagan pull him up off the mattress and move him to the chair that Reagan sets ready.  
They tie Clay’s hands to the chair arms with tape and the same with his feet round the legs. He struggles but realises it’s a waste of energy as he won’t be able to get free.

Reagan smiles and Clay can see the likeness to his brother right there in that smile.  


“This is more like it!” he reigns a blow in on Clay face. Followed by several more. Punching him hard in the ribs while he watches the blood drip down from Clay’s mouth.

Clay’s head drops he hasn’t got the energy to lift it. Reagan pulls him back by his hair. Blood is pouring from Clay’s nose and his mouth is bloodied  


 “Hold him” as Reagan prepares to punch him again just as Reuben walks in  
  
“What the HELL is going on here?”  he’s fuming “Are you trying to kill him?” he looks angry and Reagan frowns “SHIT Mark! Get him untied.”

 

The other two guys look at each other but do as they're told and cut the tape.  
Clay falls forwards on to the floor. He’s virtually unconscious. Dripping with blood and sweat. He does manage a quiet groan that lets everyone know he is still alive.

Reuben sighs “At least you haven’t actually killed him” he shakes his head  
“SHIT! Why are you such a bloody hot head? Your brother was never this stupid”  


Mark takes offence “but he still got himself killed. Didn’t he?” he sneers “This....this is payback for my Brother"  


“And I told you, you can have it _WHEN_ I get that file !.....  I NEED him for now. She isn’t going hand it over without him alive”

“Sure, she will. She was about ready to break in that room. So, we just take it from her. She comes we take it from her and then I kill her simple”  


Reuben gulps “We’ll see. I may need her yet”  
  
“You’re soft on her?" he laughs "You fucked her and now you soft on her? ....You’re the Stupid one falling for some whore!”

“I’m not soft on her but ... I still need her!"  
  
He looks at Clay lying on the floor.  
  
Clay can’t move but he looks up as Reuben crouches down and smiles at him “Were you charmed by her bedside manner?” he coughs and stands back up straightening his tie “I’m not soft on her…. I just may need her yet for other things”

“For what? she’ll have burned all her bridges when she hands that file over”

“I still need to unlock the security on it” He glares at Reagan for questioning him “and I still think she can do that....despite what she says. I just need to find a way of making her”

“Well I have ways!”

“Yes, and you’ll get to use them..... that’s what I’m paying you for. But this......this is not what I paid you for. You work for me but… you’re welcome to do what you want once I get that file back! For now, I need him _alive_!..... Do I make myself clear?”  


Reagan shakes his head disapproving of how he’s been spoken to, but doesn’t answer back and just walks away.  


Clay’s listening although he’s drifting in and out of consciousness. His Jaw is aching and the taste of blood in his mouth is disgusting. He spit and coughs

“Get him cleaned up! I need a video” he looks at his watch “Times Ticking Ms Lewis”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason opens the door and lets them both in.  


She feels sick but is starting to sober up. Her head's throbbing and she can still taste that whiskey.  


“You look like shit” he says at they stand at the door. He shakes his head

“Yeah well I don’t feel much better”

“C.J you….”  
  
She cuts him off “Just don’t start alright … I know! I fucked up alright, I get it” she sighs  
This feels like de ja vu coming back here again she shakes her head “Look Jason this doesn’t feel right being here”

“You need a shower and some sleep and after what just happened.... well... there's no choice... Blackburn’s ordered you off the base, so...” he pushes her hair off her face and shoulders  


She gulps and nods “you’re right” she sighs “Thanks” she gives him a tired smile

“You need to get it together” he kisses the top of her head and pulls her towards him wrapping his arms around “we need focus on getting Clay back”

She nods “you’re right”  
a million dark images flash before her eyes. She shakes them off “ Shower. Sleep and I’ll be fine...Jason. I’ll get it together I promise “

"I hope so. ...for Clay’s sake"

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She stands in the bathroom and starts to undress.  
  
She takes her vest off and looks at the bandage “oh fuck!” she leans against the wall. It all feels too much effort, but she needs this shower.  
  
  
She unwraps the dressing and runs the water “SHIT” she has to take a moment before standing under the water. _“ahhhhh!_ “she sighs “That feels good”  
  
She looks at the water running down the drain. It's red from the blood in her hair.  
  
She leans her head against the tiles. Those dark images start to fill her mind again as she closes her eyes Clay, the smell of that room and that knife blade. They swirl round in her head as she stands there.

A feeling of panic starts to rise inside her  
  
“Owww” she jolts back to reality and the images disappear as the water runs on the cut on her neck, it stings. She grins and bears it till the throbbing finally stops.

“phhewwww” she can’t stop thinking about Clay where is he and if he’s OK.

 

Turning the water off she steps out of the shower, running her fingers thorough her hair to get the tangles out. She feels cleaner if not actually better. Just totally exhausted now

 

Wrapped in a towel she calls out the bathroom door “Errrm Jace….Jason?”

He’s in the kitchen “Yeah?... You Okay?”

“Have I got any clothes still here?” she realises how dirty the clothes on the floor are and that she actually has nothing to wear.

“yeah might be some still” he goes to the bedroom then comes back with one of his t shirts  
“This do for now?" he frowns " We’ll find some... or get I’ll get Davis to sort some more. Don't worry for now”

“Thanks” she sighs “Would be nice to get my own wardrobe with my own clothes at some point” she laughs “Davis must be fed up sorting clothes for me”  
  
he laughs with her as well  
  
“I seem to have lived in borrowed stuff recently” she rubs her headache with the palm of her hand and takes a deep sigh “what a fuckin mess” her head aches and every time she closes her eyes those dark images come. _I need a drink she thinks to herself_

 

“It’ll be OK” he tries to reassure her. He’s not sure who he’s trying to convince her or himself?  
  


He goes back the kitchen as he turns back to say something to her she drops the towel and pull his T shirt over her head. He's watching her, looking at her body and thinking how much he misses touching it. He sighs

 _“Don’t go there”_ he says to himself. He checks himself “ _Shit! Stop it_ ” shaking the thoughts out of his head before he goes back to what he was doing.  
  


 “You Okay?”    

“Been better” she sits down on the couch and lays her head back on the cushions.  


 “You want a drink” he looks round the door way

 she looks at him and smiles. “ _Do I!”_ God how much she’d give for a _drink_ right now! but she knows that’s not going to happen after what happened today  


“I meant Juice, water?” He smiles he’s guessing what _she’s_ thinking

“Juice is fine” she smiles

He brings a glass through, but she’s already fallen asleep.  
  
He stands watching her for a few minutes before he sits down beside her and watches her some more. He looks at her bare legs stretched out in front.  
  
A stirring of emotions comes over him. He rubs his finger along the soft skin of her leg. She’s cool to the touch so he pulls the throw over her to keep her warm then leaning against her he closes his tired eyes.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She’s half-awake, laying there watching him with his head on her shoulder and his eyes shut.  
  
She smiles its nice watching him sleep. He’s always under such pressure it makes a change seeing him at peace for a moment, especially knowing what’s coming.

She doesn’t know why but she runs her finger on his chin feeling the soft rough of his stubble. That gentle feel of her hand on him makes him open his eyes. He looks up and is staring her in the eyes now.

She just smiles  
“You look so peaceful” she runs her hand through her hair and lays her head back. She has her hand resting on the ache in her ribs and closes her eyes again.  


Now his turn to watch her. He turns on his side and puts his hand on top of hers gently feeling the softness of the back of it.  


“Jason!” she opens her eyes and shakes her head. “Don’t!”  


He moves his hand down to the curve of her hip while she lays back with her hand gently rubbing that ache.

“You still in pain” he’s concerned

“Yeah a bit! “

“I’ll get you some painkillers”  


“In a minute the quiet is nice”

He puts his hand back on top of hers as she as she moves it gently across the ache.  She slides her hand away from his touch, but he continues to gently caress her ribs.  
She closes her eyes “hmmmm! that feels good.” 

As she lays there she feels his hand tentatively start to caress over her breast as well as her ribs.  
She thought it was just a slip of his hand but then he does it more with more pressure. She lays her head back. His hand finds the bottom of his T-shirts she’s wearing and slides his hand up underneath feeling her naked skin.

“Jason stop!" she shakes her head "this can’t happen.... it’s not right what not with Clay….”

“Shhhhh! It’s gonna be alright”  


He looks at her he knows she’s right, but he can’t help himself.  He’s nose to nose with her now still gently caressing her body under the T-Shirt.  


Her breathing quickens  
  
“Jason….” they stare each other in the eyes and his lips touch hers softly brushing over them with a kiss. She swallows hard as she tries resist him, but she can’t he’s offering comfort and love and after everything this past couple of days she wants it, No hell she needs it.

He kisses her and she gives in telling herself she shouldn’t as she kisses her back. Putting her hand on the back of his head she gently caresses her fingers through his hair whilst the whole time keeping his eye contact.

His kisses were soft now they’re more wanting. He's pushing in harder the more turned on he’s getting.  
She puts her hand out to hold him back and lets out a sigh  
” aarrghh!... Jace stop!” she leans back and gets herself in a more comfortable position

“You Okay?" He's stroking her hair and watching her face.  
  
She smiles “yeah I’m good”

 

He runs his hand over her cheek and his thumb along her lip. She leans forward and kisses him again.  He moves and positions himself on the floor kneeling between her legs. Running his hand down the soft smooth skin on them. He leans in kissing her wanting her now.

She shifts her hips to a better position on the couch, so that she feels more comfortable. Though she’s in some discomfort it’s not unbearable.  
He works his kisses down her neck and pulls her T shirt up and over her head, throwing it on the floor.  


She sighs his hands are all over her, but he’s being gentle.  
She smiles. She's not use to him being this gentle, normally it’s his strength and power when they fuck that she likes. Normally it’s about both of them letting off steam and tension but this feels just right, this gentle side is new but she likes it  


“I won’t break” she laughs as he smiles at her.  
He pulls his T Shirt off over his head and now his skin is on hers.  
He undoes his combats and pushes against her. She closes her eyes, her hands gripping his back pulling him and wanting him against her.

 _“Oh God!!_ ” she sighs. The kissing is full on now much more wanting from both of them. Now he's in his world shutting everything out just getting the pleasure he wants with each thrust forward.

Now she can feel his strength inside her. This is her Jason.

She’s having to breath harder to bear the ache from her ribs, but she’s not going to let him know and she not going to stop him.  
She closes her eyes concentrating on his movements against her body then just as she thinks she might have to relent to the pain she feels him let go and relax his weight.

“ _Hmmmmm!_ ” she smiles as he puts his hand round the back of her head. He pulls her towards him kissing her hard “Owww!  Shit!” he catches the cut on her neck

“sorry! “he kisses her neck

“its Okay..... I’m fine”

 

He pulls away and sits next to her. She lays there  just listening to him breathing, then she leans over and kisses him. They’re both looking at the ceiling not speaking. Both starting to feel some regret realising that this probably shouldn’t have happened.  


It was just a comfort thing for them both, she tells herself. Just both of them needing something not wanting to be alone. He holds her hand and they link fingers as she leans her head back closing her eyes. She puts her hands on her ribs and lets out a soft groan,

He gets up and rummages in his pocket and brings out the small pill bottle he puts 2 in her hand and passes her the juice he stood on the table earlier.  
  
“Thanks”

“Come on” he pulls her up.

 

She looks puzzled but he kisses her leading her to the bedroom door he kissed her again.   
Her turn to take control of the situation as she pushes him back on the bed.  
  
She bites her lip watching him then she crawls up his body till her lips are level with his and brushes them across his. He runs his hands down the curves of her hips and over her butt.  
She leans over him while he continues to run his hands down her body then she straddles across him on top and leans forward to kiss him. Eye to eye she smiles  
“my turn”

He smiles and pulls her forward kissing her hard as she moves her hips against him _  
“mmmm!”_ he lets out a groan.

“Oh god...” he forgot how good she was at that. She had it just right with the movement and it sent shivers through him. He thought he might not be able to hold out

“oh no not yet “ she says as she stops.  
He puts his hands on her breasts squeezing and caressing. She closes her eyes and then she moves her hips again. The a wave of pleasure was coming over her as she took a deep breath.

 _"hhmmm!"_ she sighs again.  
He can’t hold “ _OH god C.J!!! … Jeez mmmm”_  
he relaxes “Sorry”

 _“mmmmm” s_ he smiles “It’s Okay!”  
he managed to hold just long enough for her. She runs her hand through her hair then leans forward kissing him. Her hair's all over his face. He pushes it out of the way and holds it to the side, rolling her over to kiss her harder.  She closes her eyes. It’s not long before they stop kissing, both relaxing before they fall asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

As she wakes up she realises Jason’s not there in the bed with her. She puts her hand across the bed where he was. She has no idea of the time.

Laying back she's rubbing her ribs, the ache in them is worse this morning but she guesses last nights exertions didn’t’ help with that.    
She pulls her hair back and lets out a sigh its tinged with regret and she looks at the ceiling  
  
“Shit” she shakes her head.  “ _phewwww”_ she lets out a massive sigh releasing the tension.  
  
She lays there and frowns “ _Who’s voices are they?”_ she listens.

 

She slips another of  Jason’s T-shirts on, runs her hands through her hair and gets up.

 

Padding through to the living room she's confused by the sight of  Jason, Ray ,Sonny and Trent sat there talking  
“Hey!" she frowns "What’s going on?”  


“Good You’re awake!.... Thought you needed to sleep so left you a while longer. .... You feeling Okay now?”  


She rubs her neck and nods “Yeah better after last night” she smiles. “still some pain but bearable”  
  
"Trent’s gonna sort that” He looks at her in his T-Shirt  
“Davis brought you some more clothes” he points to a bag by the door “Why don’t you get dressed then we need to talk”  


“Okay?....” she looks suspiciously at him. His attitude has cooled with her this morning.  She looks at the rest of them standing quiet “Why’s everyone here?” she frowns. This feels likes something's going but she’s not included

“We need to set up this exchange. After your stunt yesterday Blackburn won’t have you back on the base so we’re here!” he pauses  
“CJ get dressed“

“Okay” she nods. She wonders why he’s being so distant though she guesses he’s feeling some guilt and regret about last night.  


 She picks up the bag and heads to the bedroom. Looking back only Sonny looks at her but he gives her his normal disapproving look.  
Ray does a quick glance at her then at Jason he’s already suspicious something has happened between them. He hopes he’s wrong.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

She’s dressed now in a better fitting T shirt and combats.  
  
She heads back through to the living room. Ray’s in the kitchen door way with his daughter. She’s showing him her toy and his son in his arms.  
  
She frowns wondering why the kids are there. Then she hears another cry she recognises. “Jaycee’s here?”  
  
Ray looks away and no one else answers her  
  
“Jason?..... What the hell's going on?”  


“Sit down for a minute“ He more orders than asks.  


she frowns “Can I see my son first?.... it been a while” she tries to look in the kitchen but Ray blocks her  


“Not yet! We just need to talk to you first “

“What about? ....Look surely I can just have a minute?” she’s really confused and concerned now

“ _Not_ yet!”

 

She frowns and looks at Ray and Trent.  Sonny’s shuffling his feet on the ground not making eye contact.

“What’s going on here?”  


Ray looks at Jason. He shakes his head. He’s already told Jason he doesn’t agree with his plan. But reluctantly he goes along with it.

“C.J just _SIT_ ” he’s frustrated now

She rubs her head and sighs. Cautiously she sits “Fine!”  


Trent’s sitting across from her at the low table. Sonny'sleaning on the mantle and Jason is stood between them with his arms crossed

  
She shrugs “What's this about??”  


Trent hands her the 2 pain killers. She looks at them and up at Trent before taking them  
“This some sort of trick?”

“Just take them” he hands her a glass of water he has ready.  


She picks up the glass and gulps them down not taking her eyes off Trent as she does. She's trying to get a read on what’s going on  
“OK. Come on what is it?”

 

Jason nods to Trent who pushes the box of tablets towards her. She frowns “What are they?”

“The tablets we discussed, the other day, to help with the drinking!”

“And I told you _NO_ thanks. I’ll manage” she pushes them back “What hell is this about?” she frowns at them both  


“C.J just listen… you can’t go on like this.... Like yesterday!” Jason snaps at her “these will help!”

 

“Look I’m fine!..... really it's just a blip!... Seriously!... I'm fine!”   
she looks at Trent for some back up. Sonny’s chewing his gum looks up under the brim of his hat to Ray, who’s rolling his eyes  


“What is this? You all stare at me long enough you think I’ll change my mind?”

“C.J they’ll help …..  plenty of people use them every day. Just try?” Trent tries to reassure her  


She shakes her head. “They’re not a magic cure. They're not just gonna fix me!”

“No! you're right.. but they can assist. That’s what they’re for” 

She pushes the box back “NO THANKS!...  Now can I see my son?” she looks at Jason

 

“Sorry No!” he shakes his head

Ray closes his eyes this is not how he would he gone about it, he really doesn’t think this will work. He thinks this will push her back to the edge or she'll kick back

 

“No!.. NO! who the hell are you to say No?” she frowns angrily at him  “How dare you?..... He’s my son you don’t have any right to stop me”  
she stands up but Ray blocks the doorway to the kitchen.  


“Sit down!” Jason barks his orders “C.J.... sit down!”  


She bites her lip and sits back down _“hmmmm!”_ she has this large deep pissed off frown on her face.  


“Just take the tablet and you can see him”

She laughs “Are you serious” she looks at him “Fuck you are?..... You're really serious! You think you can blackmail me with my own son?”

"What’s the problem?”

“I haven’t got a problem that’s the whole point”

 

He laughs and shakes his head “You can’t stop drinking. You need help, so we’re helping!”

“Thanks, but I’m fine .. Really!..... Just a momentary lapse that’s all. Have you noticed what's gone on the past few days?“  


Jason stares at her “Okay!.....  fine have it your way” he grinds his teeth together he didn’t’ want to do this but she gives him no choice “Ray tell Naima thanks. but they can go home now!"

“Go home?" she frowns "What do you mean go home?...... I haven’t seen J.C yet?”  
  
Ray goes to move  
“Are you serious?....They're gonna go home without me seeing him?..... What the _FUCK? JASON_??“ she looks at Ray then back at Jason “oh come on!.... all this over one tablet?.... Jason be serious!”

“Just take it “ 

“You’ve got no right to do this!.... NO RIGHT!”  

“Oh, I think you might find I do?”

 

 she laughs “Since when? He’s _MY_ son not yours!”

“Really? Well this residency order says different”  


“What the hell?..... Residency order? What residency?....  You can’t do that!“ she shakes her giving him a puzzled shocked look as she opens the piece of paper he handed her.

“I can when his mother is unfit to look after him“  


“What?.....seriously you have no right to do that!.....What strings have you pulled for this? No court will give you this?..... Not if I tell them you’re not his father!”

“You gonna stick to that story are you?"  


she doesn't answer. She just sits there biting her lip looking at the piece of paper in her hand

"See this other piece of paper?..... this tells me different to what you’re saying“  


She gulps and freezes  “What’s that? “

“A paternity test” he reads “from the sample submitted the probability of Mr Hayes being the biological father is 99.9%"

 

She's shocked “You got him tested?....... You can’t do that. Not without my permission!“  


She looks at Trent and he looks at the ground “Did you organise that?...... You know he can’t do that legally! Jesus Trent ... What you did is wrong!"

“He can” Trent gulps he doesn’t like being on the end of her wrath “you made him guardian. He needs consent from Mother or Legal Guardian"  


She gulps as she rubs her head while she thinks. She can’t breathe for a minute. She can’t believe he’s plotted this all behind her back  
“and you did this without asking?” she shakes her head “I thought you trusted me”

  
“I did, always 100% but then you lied to me!..... You told me wasn’t mine that day when you left, but I didn’t’ believe you"  


“And now..... you’d take my son away? What as pay back?” her head's spinning she can’t believe Jason of all people would do this to her

 

“He's our son!... and Take him away. What like you did?”  
His tone is more aggressive now. He doesn’t want to do this to her, but he has no choice “If you don’t get help then ...... then Yes I need to do the right thing. You aren’t a fit state to look after him”

“The _right_ thing?” she laughs “Suddenly you want to do the right thing?” she shakes her head    
  
“You’re unbelievable ….cos you’re big on doing the right thing....Yeah?" she bites her lip " What and last night when we were fucking that was the right thing? You didn’t even consider right from wrong! I even told you it wasn’t Right… you said it was OK relax don’t worry!”

Ray shakes his head "Hell Jason.. I knew it! I knew bringing her back here would lead to this!  
he looks at Sonny who’s now fuming with them both.

 “Jeez! _GOD DAMN YOU_!!!”  Sonny looks at Jason “You can’t leave it alone can you?!" he shakes his head "What about Spenser did you think about him while you busy getting her panties off?”

Jason's embarrassed now. He knows Sonny's right he never thought about anything except getting what he wanted in that moment.  
He sure as hell regrets it.  “It’s not what you think Sonny!....look it just happened... it was a moment of weakness.... tiredness!”

“It never is, and it always does where she’s concerned” he shakes his head in disgust “Jeez Jason when will you learn!”  
  
Sonny can’t get his words out he so mad at him “I said it before I say it again she’s fucking poison! She manages to twist you round _every_ single fuckin' time!” he shakes his head in disbelief “she gets wasted yesterday ....and now this bullshit!..... What makes me mad is we wasting time! Time we could use to find Clay”

“Sonny…… plea…..”  


JC cries in the kitchen. She looks at Jason runs her hand through her hair “Fuck” I can’t believe you’re doing this!” she shake her head “So if I say No?”

“Then simple Naima goes home with the kids”

 

She looks at Ray in the doorway she can tell he doesn’t approve  
“and you agree with this? What he’s doing?” she stares at him. She knows he won’t step in for her against Jason, but she still asks “You don’t do ya? ....This is bullshit and you know it”

“It’s his call not mine“

“that’s right you just follow orders” she looks disappointed at him “Fuck you Ray!.. " she thinks for a minute " You what? ..... _Fine!... Fine_ I'll take the damn tablet then what?”

“Then nothing. You can see JC and then we’ll focus on our plan for getting Clay back”  


“Is that what this whole thing is? Keeping me on side to get Clay back. Well you know what actually... Fuck you and your pills. Go to hell the lot of you!”

 

She takes a breathe “none of you will say he’s wrong doing this? …. then fine you don’t need me. Get on with it sort your own mess out. Get Clay back without me” she shakes her head, she’s so mad that he’s set all this up behind her back, especially after last night  
“I’m done with you all!”

Ray looks at Jason he knew he’d push her too far then he looks at Sonny shaking his head. Jason doesn’t answer.  
Sonny looks at him he also knew this was a risk of pushing her too far she always kicks back when she doesn't get her own way.

Sonny’s mad now all he’s thinking about is getting Clay back.  
He steps forward and picks the pill packet up then he’s right in her face “Take the DAMN PILL!" he stares at her "Then you gonna make that call. Set up this exchange and get Clay back!”

she laughs “I don’t think so” she sneers at Sonny.  


As much as she doesn’t want to hurt Clay she’s game playing, trying to call Jason’s bluff. She doesn't like him getting the better of her  
“He’s so clever" she points at Jason "Got this all planned out, let him fix it”

 

Sonny is about lose it with her he’s so fuming right now “It’s your damn fault Spenser’s where he is. Should be you there not him!”

“My fault?!” she’s shocked by this “My fault he’s there! you wanna know whose fault it is? Blame the little CIA bitch!”

“Mandy? What the hell's she gotta do with this?”

“Her little pillow talk that gave away that Jason had the file not me. He’d have never known except after her roll in the sack with him she got a bit mouthy she couldn’t help telling him she wanted his help!!”  
she has to hold her anger before she cries “I warned her to walk away not to trust him... but what did I know?“ she runs her hand through her hair

 

Sonny’s mad "This is all bullshit! Clay should be here  and he's not. I want him back" he breathes in calming himself “I don’t care how the hell his came about YOU take that _DAMN_ tablet and make that call. Get it done! You all seem to be forgetting about Clay here?”

“or what Sonny? WHAT?” she’s angry at being bullied like this although Sonny hits a nerve about Clay. They’re looking at each other eye to eye.  
  
Davis is standing next to Ray in the door way watching after hearing all the shouting and Sonny’s raised voice.

  
  
C.J contemplate her next move. She smiles at Sonny and he knows exactly what she’s thinking  
“Say it! Go on say it!” he goads her

She closes her eyes and bites her lip. She’s this close to letting Sonny’s secret out

“Ask yourself will that help Clay? Or just make you feel better cos you caused more trouble?” he shakes his head clenching his fists its taking everything to restrain himself “You gonna get him killed cos of  your silly games! cos you two can’t keep it in your pants for five minutes then get pissed off with each other... that's your game not Clay's”

Jason scratches his head feeling guilty he knows Sonny’s right but he’s not sure what’s going on here between them.

 

“Fine!... Go ahead say it if you think that will make everything better. Or will that just make you more of bitch than you are already?”

 

Jason and Ray look at each other confused.

Davis gulps. She’s worried Sonny's gonna push her too far and she’s going to say it.

She rubs her head, it aches. She closes her eyes for a moment then smiles and shakes her head  
“Your lucky day I guess”. She rubs the back of her head then takes the packet and pushes the tablet out of the blister pack giving a long deep sigh she looks at Sonny as she puts it in her mouth and then gulps the glass of water down.  
  
Her anger builds and she chucks the empty glass at the wall “aaarrrrggggghhhhh!” she rubs her head again with both hands. “happy now?” she screams at him.  
Her and Sonny exchange looks. He nods his head. He catches Davis eye knowing how close they just came to being revealed

 

She wipes her angry tears away and takes a deep breath composing herself after her outburst “Now can I see my son?” she puts her hand to her mouth still trying to gather herself.

Jason nods “yeah!”  
he lets out a sigh of relief. For a minute there he thought he had pushed it too far and might have jeopardised Spenser further. He watches her and he now feels slightly bad for being so hard as he goes to the kitchen to get JC  


She shakes her head at him. She can’t believe he manipulated her like _and_ that he went behind her back with that test. She's raging inside, welling up with emotions looking at the ceiling. She sucks her tears in she doesn’t want to let them see her cry again.

“Hey baby how you doing?” The big tears drop from her eyes she can’t control them.  
She holds him but he cries and puts his arms out for Jason, she gulps it’s been such a while since she held him  
“Shhhh! Sshhhh!” she cuddles and kisses him, but he will not stop crying  
“So do I get a moment alone with him?”

“Not on your own. NO!”

“What the.. seriously? Jason? I can’t be on my own with my own son?" she frowns "Why are you being like this?”  
she wonders where all this hate has come from since last night  


Ray steps in “Jason … seriously man we’re here!” he looks giving him a warning that even he thinks he’s going too far with this  


Jason sighs then relents “Okay! he nods at Ray.  
He rubs his head “OK! Sorry, you're right...... We’ll be in the kitchen. You don’t leave this room!” he warns her. He still doesn't trust her especially now he pushed in a corner.

She rolls her eyes she has to accept that’s the best she’s gonna get.  
  
Sitting herself on the couch with JC beside her she rubs her head as she gets herself together and calms down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason looks at his watch he’s given her half an hour and come through to pick him up

“Hey NO!.... Not yet. Jason…. please!”

“Naima’s gotta go!”

“Please Jason a bit longer?” she tips her head on one side and appeals to him. Giving him that look he knows well from over the years when she wants something. She has him on his own now  
“why are you being like this after last night?”  


“Sorry, No they’ve gotta go” he pauses “last night shouldn’t have happened I should have known better with Spenser still missing”

“and you’re taking that out on me?..... Fine! It was just sex no big deal” she shrugs “but this could be the last time I see him”  


he frowns as he looks at her “Seriously?.... That’s how you're thinking?” it never crossed his mind that’s where her head was. To be honest he hadn’t considered how she might feel at all.

She shrugs “Who knows. I don’t know what Reuben will do? .....I can’t imagine he’s got planned for me just to walk out of there”  


Jason's taken aback he never considered this was one of her fears

“We're not gonna let that happen” he shakes his head “We're gonna get Spenser and we gonna bring you _both_ home!” he has to keep telling himself that’s the plan. He doesn't want to imagine any other scenario

She nods she’s not sure if she believes him that it will happen like that.

 “shit” he can’t believe what he’s done  
“Sorry” He wraps his arms round her and J.C all he wants to do is help her and keep them both safe.

.

 

 


	42. Let's have dinner

Naima's at the door set to leave.

She kisses Ray and holds him tight. He kisses her back and the kids

"Ray be careful" she looks at him she's worried. Not that she isn't worried normally just this time with all the tensions running high she feels on edge.

"I will. Don't worry" He reassures her. She's giving him this look like she wants to say something but isn't sure whether to "What?"  


She sighs thinking whether she should speak  
"You know I don't like her Ray" he looks away wondering what she wants him to say "No hear me out! but…. that aside, get Jason to ease up on her"  
  
Ray's not looking at her but she gets in his eye line so he acknowledges her "Ray, she's not in a good place..... I couldn't imagine losing my child, can you?" she keeps staring at him

"No" he nods as he has to agree with her. He gives her a long last cuddle "You're right, as always" he smiles and kisses her head, then turns to his daughter "Be good for Mommy I'll see you soon"

"Love you Daddy"

Naima smiles at him.  
  
As she leaves he watches her walk down the path. He sighs "Right back to sorting this mess" wondering what they're now going to face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Trent and Sonny are standing around not saying anything.  
CJ's sitting with her head in her hands, while Jason is picking up the broken glass pieces.  
  
Ray enters the room he looks at every one.  


C.J looks up and seeing him come back in without the children it hits her like a wall that Jaycee is gone. She shakes her head just about holding her composure and knowing her emotions are swamping her she gets up and goes to the kitchen.

She gets herself a glass of water and stands quietly staring out of the window, she's not looking at anything just fighting to hold back her tears.

 

Trent enters behind her "C.J"

she doesn't look at him "What?" she really doesn't want to speak to him or anyone for that matter  


"I just need to say something" he waits she doesn't respond "I need to make sure you understand about not drinking with those tablets" he waits "are you listening?.... CJ it's really important that you don't!"

  
She ignores him and keeps staring out the window

"CJ please just say you're listening?" he sighs  
Still a wall of silence from her  
"OK but I am warning you, even one drink will be enough to make you ill!.... Fine!... don't answer but just don't say a I didn't tell ya"  


she wipes a tear from her cheek and looks at him but doesn't say anything.  
  
He shakes his head, he doesn't like being at odds with her but what can he do.

 

Jason comes through to the kitchen "What's wrong?"  
  
Trent shakes his head and shrugs "I'll leave you to it!" He sighs

 

"Hey!" Jason takes a much softer tone now

"Jason leave me alone"

"Hey, come on!..... I'm sorry OK just ..you know I'm only doing this for the best"

"The BEST?.... NO! you're not, You're doing this for you! For Jason Hayes cos he has to be in control"  
she's angry as she turns on him it takes all her effort to suck back her tears and emotions. The more she looks at him the angrier she gets "I DON'T Know you anymore! I thought I did! I can't believe you went behind my back like that"

"I'm sorry …. No actually you know what I'm not sorry! CJ I had to know" he's getting frustrated with her attitude again

 

She wipes her nose on her hand and a large tear rolls down her cheek she abruptly wipes it away. Finding it difficult to swallow her emotions with out breaking down  
"you humiliated me in there!" she shakes her head looking at him "And If he hadn't been yours then what?"

"But he was. You knew already, Clay told me. but you were never honest with me"  


He stands in front of her "Just leave me alone!" she pushes him back  


He wraps his arms round her and just for a second she lets him. Then she gets angry and pushes him and keeps pushing and hitting into this chest  
"Fuck you Jason! Why?....... Why would you do that?"

He stands and takes it, doesn't say a word  
  
"arrrghhh!" she screams in frustration letting go of the pent-up emotions.  
  
She stands there sobbing trying to push him away finally she can't anymore.   
  
He pulls her in and wraps his arms round her. Him resting his chin on her head he closes his eyes "shit how did it all get to this?"

 

Hearing her cry out Sonny's at the doorway watching them.

He's not buying into this bullshit now  
"as nice as all these feels might be this is not getting us on to fixing Clay's situation" he's chewing his gum, he's frustrated with these two, he just want to get on finding Clay "we've waited long enough for her to sort her shit out don't you think?"

Jason nods at him "yeah!... OK Sonny we hear ya"  


She wipes her nose on her hand again then gathering herself as much as she can "Sonny's right we need get Clay back!.... You got this file, Right?"  


He nods and with some hesitation pulls his key chain from his pocket and takes the flash drive off the keyring and holds it out to her.

 

She shakes her head and takes a big intake of breath which she then lets out slowly "there it is!" she looks Jason in the eyes and nods reluctantly as she closes her hand around it.  


Sonny nods from the doorway "That it? .....That's what they took Clay for? Jeez" he sighs "Let's get this bullshit done with!"  


She rubs her head then pushes past him the doorway

"where you going?" Jason frowns at her sudden movement

"Just gonna clean-up"

 

Sonny shakes his head disapprovingly

"What? ....You got a problem?"

"Me? No, I ain't got no problem…. only with you!" he smirks at her

 

She rolls her eyes at him thinking _get over yourself_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She shuts herself in the bathroom and leans on the sink with both hands. Her face crumbles and she starts crying again.

Her ribs ache, her heart hurts and she has massive tension knot in her stomach.  
  
She sits on the floor her back against the wall just concentrating on stopping crying.   
  
As she focuses and the crying stops she sits there in silence.  
She's thinking about Clay, thinking about that room and the wound she patched and the smell in there. That smell won't go away from her.

She takes a deep breath looking at flash drive in her hand, she takes her phone out of her pocket. Breathing slowly and deliberately letting it out through her mouth slowly till she's calms herself enough to speak.   
She slowly stands up looking at herself in the mirror as she presses call on the contact in her phone

"It's me!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay comes around he's not in good shape. He aches like hell and his head's fuzzy. He's tried to roll over on his back to sleep but its just too painful

Now he hears Reagan on the phone. Unsure of that the conversation, he listens  
  


"Yes… I'm sure I can get it …. No! It's going to plan….." he looks round and sees Spenser's awake "Got to go!"

"Mr Spenser you are awake. How fortunate! How are you feeling?"  
  


Spenser can barely answer "Go to hell"

"Now, now that's not very nice" Reagan crouches down over him   
  
"you I'm curious to know what all the fascination with her is? I mean she must be something special? She has you and even Reuben at her beck and call why is that?" he sniffs. Clay doesn't answer him "you don't know?" he laughs "Hmmmm maybe I'll have to find out for myself?"

Clay's anger is rising.   
The pictures of Reagan grabbing CJ on the floor flash in Clay's head. Right now, he can hardly move let alone do anything though.

"You know what maybe I missed my chance the other day, when I had her on the floor What do think Mr Spenser. Perhaps I should have took my chance to find out then?" Clay doesn't respond if he wasn't in a such a bad way he'd show him what he thinks

  
"Nothing to say? Never mind" Reagan gets up, as he does he kicks a boot into Spenser stomach

 

Clay doubles in half at the pain and lets out a cry  
_"aaahhhhh!_ fuckkk!" he breaths hard " _aaaahhhhh"_ the pain sears through him again.

Reagan laughs as he walks away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

"Catherine!.. at last I thought we might not ever speak again. I trust you're well?"

"Reuben stop with the bullshit. Where and when? "she sighs   
Whilst his accent and way of talking might have worked on her once his smarmy attitude isn't going to wash right now.  
  


He laughs "I take it you have what I want in _your p_ ossession now?"

"It's safe! Yes. And Spenser I hope he's still Okay?"

"He's tough he's holding up"  
  


She pauses "What does that mean? ...Reuben?" she bites her lip "Please!.... don't hurt him anymore I've got what you want!" 

"Unfortunately, people are getting impatient Catherine, that's all"

She sighs "So how do you want to do this?"  
  


"Dinner!"

"What?!" she's thrown by the comment

"Have dinner with me?"

  
She's stumped and silent for a moment "What the fuck? I'm not having dinner with you" she's confused "This is serious. I want Clay back"

"It's one of the terms of my negotiation"

"Stop the bullshit this isn't a negotiation, this is an exchange. I give you the file you give us Clay back. That's it.... no more games!"  
  


"NO!... I don't think so" he laughs "This is on my terms. I have what _you_ want and in exchange for that I want the file and… I want dinner with you!....When I get those two things you will get Mr Spenser back"

She's thinking "Reuben, I'm _NOT_ going to have dinner with you! .....Be serious" she lowers her voice and opens the bathroom door to check no one's listening "That's not how this works!"

  
"Well, that's how I want it to work!... Catherine... Have you ever negotiated a hostage exchange?"

"NO! not exactly" she's confused by the comment "What that's got to do with anything?" he's frustrating her now he just can't resist playing games

"They can be long drawn out affairs. This doesn't have to be like that if you Just have dinner"

  
She's angry now "STOP!... Stop playing games! I'm _NOT g_ oing to have dinner with you.... I can't"   
she's frowning trying to work out what he's playing at "I want to know Clay's still alive?" She wonders if he's stalling or has some plan

"He's very much alive at the moment"  
  


Her phone pings a video message

She opens the video message and gulps as she sees the video of Clay

 

"What the hell have you done?"

"Yes I'm Sorry about that! Reagan he's a little hotter headed than his brother....harder to control him. He errrm..... if you remember.. he gets a little carried away at times I'm sure you'll therefore understand the need to hurry this along!"  
  


She closes her eyes remembering Reagan grabbing her in that room. She's trying to stay calm

"I'll give you the file but _WON'T_ have dinner with you!" she laughs at the thought of it and telling Jason the plan "Jason will never agree to that"  
  


"I'm sure you'll think of some way to convince him or… just don't tell him. Your call!"  
  


"This is bullshit! just tell me where Clay is?" there's no reponse "Reuben? … Reuben?... SHIT!"   
  
He's ended the call "Shit! Shit!" she bangs the phone against her head looking at the ceiling in frustration thinking, she puts her hand through her hair   
"Now what?.... Fuck!"

she calls the number back it goes to voice mail "Reuben call me back NOW!"   
She looks around she's scratching her head what's she going to do, she panics pacing in the limited bathroom space  
  


***Bleep*** bleep***  **Text: The Marina Bar 18:00 come alone**  
  


"SHIT!" she sighs her minds a blur now "what the fuck am I going to do" she's wondering what to tell the guys. "Jason's' going to be expecting a time and location to go get Spenser and now Reuben's playing games"  
  


"CJ?" there's a knock on the bathroom door. She makes a quick intact of breath "You Okay in there?.... You've been a while"

"Yeah sure fine!... just coming … oh shit!" she lets out a deep breath and composes herself before she opens the bathroom door and smiles

 

"You OK? .. What you doing?"

"Yeah fine! Nothing"   
  
Jason looks at her suspiciously seeing her phone in her hand "did you call him?"

  
Sonny's there now holding a beer she can smell it " _where the hell did he get that"_   
"Errrm Yeah! Yeah I did"

"AND?"

"And? … and he's playing with us! ...We just have to wait for him to call back with a location and time" she lies  
  


Sonny crushes the beer can " _FUCK!_!"   
he's so angry he points at CJ waving his finger in her face accusing but he's too angry to say anything  
  


"I'm sorry I tried I did!..... I really did. It's how he is, he likes to play games. He likes to be in control. We just have to play it his way" she gulps and closes her eyes wondering what to do next "Clay will be fine. They know they won't get the file if any further harm comes to him"

"If he's even alive now" Sonny hangs his head

"He is… Alive I mean" she shows them the video  
  


"God damn look the state of him! You wait till I get my hands on them" Sonny's fuming

"Cool it Sonny!" Jason's watching her. "My gut says something's not right with this! ....I can smell it"  
  


"He wants this file. He'll come around. We just sit tight. He just has to be in control that's all, that's his thing "  
  
  


Jason puts his hand out "You know what I think I'll hang on to that flashdrive for now"   
  
she looks at his open hand and frowns  
"What?" she searches his face trying to make sense of where he's coming from "Why? I've got this!.....Seriously I have or don't you trust me"

"No! No, somethings off here" he trying to read her face, but he can tell she's covering something "Clay's life depends on this thing. It's my job to protect him and that's what I'm doing"   
he beckons for her to hand it over.

 

She gulps and reluctantly hands it back to him shaking her head.

 

"OK!" he looks at Sonny "We'll go back to the base in a bit and gear up. _You'll_ stay here!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The guys are out in the garden talking. She's not sure what about but imagines her name's coming up!   
  
They're having beers by the looks of it as they've left the half open beer packs on the small table here in the living room. There's three left in one pack that's open.

She stares at them sitting on the table.   
She looks through the window keeping an eye on the guys.   
Letting out a deep sigh _"just one small beer wouldn't hurt would it? surely after everything Today I deserve just one"_   
  
Trent's warning flashes in her head as she dares to open a tin. _"Oh, its small beer it can't hurt"_   
She can smell the strong smell as she puts it to her lips  
_"it ll be aright. Those tablets probably don't even work anyway"_ but she keeps thinking what Trent said. She plays it round and round in her head  
  


 _"oh fuck it"_ she knocks the tin back without stopping keeping an eye on the window the whole time. Then she puts the empty tin in the trash at the bottom, covering it over with the stuff in there.   
She turns the TV on and curls up on the sofa. She's looking at Reubens text _"SHIT! What am I going to do?"_ she rubs her head and closes her eyes.

  
She must have been asleep for 20 mins. The guys have been in and taken the other beers out to the garden

  
Her mouth feels dry and she's hot, her cheeks feel flush.   
She sits up _"phewwww"_ She's so hot and dizzy as she rubs her head "oh god" she tries breathing slowly but it's no good she's definitively going to be sick.  
  


She rushes to the bathroom leaning over the pan she throws up and can't stop.   
She rests her head on her hand still leaning on the pan she has her eyes closed resting between reaching  
  


Jason knocks on the door "CJ?....You Okay in there?" she doesn't answer "CJ?"

"Don't come in here …. I'm Okay!" she's not and she reaches again.

 

Jason can tell somethings wrong from the tone of her voice.   
He opens the door "What the hell's going on?" He sees her sitting on the floor by the toilet pan "You Okay?  he frowns "You're sick?"

She nods "Just go …." she leans over her stomach reaches again

"I'll get Trent"

"NO! Don….." she doesn't finish before she throws up again  
  


Trent comes to the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's sick!"  
  
"CJ?.... " He frowns "CJ... Did you drink something?"   
  
She shakes her head, lying.   
  
He looks at Jason "I think she's had some alcohol.. a drink of something  It's a reaction to the Antabuse she took earlier!"  
  


"CJ did you drink something?" Jason now asks her  
  


She still shakes her head "it ll pass I'm fine .. just go !" she reaches again and again  
  


"The beers!.... Sonny how many empty cans?" they gather the empty cans "Ten! Where's the other two?"

"There's the one I had I put in the trash" Sonny remembers from earlier  
  


Jason opens the trash can and searches he pulls out two cans "SHIT!......this is out of control now!"  
  


Trent shakes his head "I warned her. I knew she didn't take me serious"

"Will she be okay? We need her functioning properly. Eric's never gonna go for this is we don't sort her out"  
  


"Yeah she only had one dose and it's a small beer couple hours and sleep it off .....she'll be aright"

  
"SHIT! this is all we need" he rubs his head "my fault I should have never left them on the table"

"Perhaps she'll learn now?"   
Sonny has no sympathy in fact he gets angry again they're wasting time on her.

  
He goes to the bathroom. She's still sitting on the floor.   
He runs the shower cold, next thing he hoists her to her feet and by the scruff of the neck sticks her head under it  
  


"FUCK!!!......Sonny stop!" she fights him "SONNY!...STOP!" she screams  
  


She's choking, coughing and spluttering from the water. Now she's trying to lash out but the way he has hold of her she can't.  
  


Jason comes to the door "Sonny what the hell are you doing?" he pulls him back and turns the water off

Sonny pushes her to the floor "I'm tired of this bullshit. See needs to wake up! ......We need Clay back"  
  


Jason's worried his number three may now be losing it as well.  "Sonny get yourself together. We'll go back to base and gear up. Trent can you sort her out?" He grinds his teeth just when he thinks he's reigned her in she does this. Sonny's losing it as well. and he's still not sure what's going on with that phone call.

  
They head back through to the living room while CJ dries herself

 

Ray checks on her in the bathroom. She's standing up now. The sickness has stopped. She just feels hot and shaky now.

He shakes his head "CJ this needs to stop "

She nods her head "I know!"

"I have no idea what happened to you, but you need help if not you gonna lose everything"   
Ray passes her a towel as she washes her face "I don't know why he keeps giving you chances but Jason cares deeply about you but you're pushing him away and there'll be no going back"  
  


Rays voice is kind and she smiles but holding back tears   
"I'm never gonna be any good for him Ray, not like this anyway..." she's shaking her head

"Then do us all a favour when this is over get some help!" He looks at her looking for her reaction "And stay away from Jason for his sake!"

"And my son? Just walk away from him too?"

He shrugs "as hard as that might be. Yes. ....You'll have to.....Look Jason got custody anyway. Just stay away ... at least till you sort yourself out"  
  


"You know I can't believe he did that" she closes her yes shaking her head "I never thought he'd do something like that to me"

"CJ It was for the best" Ray's feeling sorry for her now "he had to know.,,,, It was eating him up"  
  


She nods she's looking away from Ray as tears roll down her face.   
  
Trent comes behind Ray "we Okay now?"

"yeah we good" Ray looks at her checking if she is  
  


"Sickness stopped?" Trent asks

"Yeah think so"

"You were lucky you only had one dose and that beer was small I warned you"  
  


She doesn't' say a word in reply just looks at him.   
  
He knows they forced her into it so her head wasn't ready to go down this road so fast. He already warned Jason that it was too rushed but he said he needed to do something. Clay was depending on keeping her sober and functioning

In her head she blames them for making her take that tablet

"Just sleep it off couple hours and you'll be fine"  
  


Jason comes to the door "OK guys lets wrap it up" he takes a sterner tone now his patience with her has run out "Let's go get geared up... as I said you stay here!"  
  


As they leave she calls out "Thanks Ray" she smiles, and he smiles back at her.  
  


Jason looks at her an doesn't say a word he lets the bathroom door close behind him. She closes her eyes as she runs some water in the sink and looks in the mirror taking a deep breath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

she comes out of the bathroom as they're getting ready to go  
  


"You stay put" Jason's tone is warning her "We'regoing to base see what Davis has got for us and get set up"

She nods

"Just Sleep it off" Trent tries to give her some sympathy he hates them not being on good terms  
  


Sonny's still looking at her disapproving. That look never changes. She doesn't think she'll ever change how he feels about her.

Ray, Jason and Trent are out the door.  
  


Sonny steps back inside standing in the doorway he checks the guys can't hear him as he looks at her   
"This is my final warning with you. We don't get Clay back I'm coming for ya. You understand me? "he stares at her. "you do whatever it takes to get that boy back"  
  


She gulps and nods. She knows he's serious. "I'll get him back"

"You better1..... for your sake!"  
  
  


She collapses on the couch, tears running down her face as she runs her hand through her hair. She picks up her phone and looks at Reubens text then at her watch.   
It's 14:00hr now.

She lays back sighing "What the hell am I going to do?"   
  
She closes her eyes as sleep comes over her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The guys get to base.  
Jason goes to see Davis. "How we doing with those satellite traces?"

"No luck they're all blank!.... its like someone wiped that period of time"

"He probably did" Mandy chimes in "I'm just saying if they have then He'd probably have the means"  
  


Davis Frowns "what wipe satellite traces? No! No way? that would take, serious security clearance for that. that's like under the radar stuff!"

Mandy raises her eyebrows  
  


Jason shakes his head "SHIT! Now we gotta wait for him to make the call" he rubs his head he doesn't like this not being in control "Listen Davis in the meantime I need a favor"

"Sure, thing whatever just ask!"

"I need you to track this phone" he hands a bit of paper with the number

"I'll see what I can do" she frowns "can I ask who's?"

"C.J's!.... I need to know if she leaves the house. If she does then where she goes"  
  


"Ummm! isn't that a little over the top?" Mandy asks

"No! She's up to something and I don't know what!"  
  


Mandy frowns "like what?"

"I don't know yet, but I intend to find out"

 


	43. I want you!

C.J wakes. Its 16:00hrs

She lays back on the couch looking at the ceiling. After few moments of gathering her thoughts she checks her phone and sits up  
"Phewwww" she sighs to herself "What the hell am I going to do?"

  
She decides before anything that she'll take a shower. She still feels lousy but at least she's not sick like that again

 _"definitely not taking any more of those tablets they can forget it_ "  
she's studying herself in the mirror while she dries herself.

  
Her phone rings "Jason!" She lets out a big sigh before she answers "Hey!"

"Hey!.. You Okay?"

"Yeah just getting out the shower…." She thinks a minute before she speaks "....errrrmmm  I have to go out for a bit and get some stuff"

"Stuff?... What stuff?"

"Just girls' stuff"

"Do you want me to get Davis to sort something?"

"No. I can manage for myself.....Plus I need some air"

"Okay" he hesitates slightly he's not sure he wants her going anyway  "....fine but have you heard anything yet?"

She gulps and lies "No! Nothing"

"Well don't go too far.... we need to be ready to go after Spenser if he calls"

"yeah Okay! I'll see you in a while" She hangs up "Shit!" she rubs her head _"hopefully he'll leave me alone for a while now"_

 

She gets dressed and gathers herself. She's sitting thinking about Reuben and what to do _"Okay!... hmmm Dinner?.... Fine I can do that!"_

She looks at her combats and the T- shirt she's about to put on  
"Better get something to wear I suppose" she picks up the spare key, her wallet and phone and leaves

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How's that trace on that phone coming?"

"Yeah I got it. Just one call from… you? ....and it appears to be showing her location as local! Maybe she's shopping?"

"Okay! That's what she said" he sighs feeling bad for doubting her " Just keep an eye on it and let me know if anything changes"

"Sure, will do"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She takes a deep breath before she knocks on the door  
  
"Shit what are you doing?" She walks away again then goes back to the door and knocks

Closing her eyes, she gathers her emotions as Naima opens the door

"CJ?...Why are you here?" she frowns "You shouldn't be here" this is the last person Naima expected to see at her door

 

"Can I come in?"

"No!...No! That's not a good Idea...Does Jason know you're here?"

She shakes her head "No! but you know he doesn't" she pauses swallowing hard "I just need to Jaycee"

"I can't I'm sorry. You know he asked me not to"

"Please?... Naima, Please?... one Mom to another? ....It might be the last time I see him"

Naima stands thinking "I can't. Please don't ask me....You need to leave" everything inside her says No don't agree to this  
  
Jaycee cries out. CJ looks at her begging "Please?... I won't stay long"

Naima's debating with her conscience and then reluctantly nods her head and opens the door. She does understand as a Mom where she's coming from  
"Okay!.... but not long"

CJ nods "Thank you"

 

She swallows hard as she sees him playing on the rug. She has to hold her emotions in check for his sake  
"Hey baby!" she picks him up and cuddles him close. _"phewww"_ she sighs trying not to cry.

 

Naima picks up her boy  
"Jameelah why don't you come and help Mommy in the kitchen for a minute"

"Why's JC's Mommy here?"

Naima looks at CJ "she's just come to see him.... It's Okay baby!" She smiles at her daughter reassuring her or is she reassuring herself she's still not sure she should have let her in.

She looks back at C.J her smiles drops.  
She's worried now about what she's done going against everything Jason said. She's also concerned in her head _what if she tried to snatch him there's no way I'll be able to stop her Oh! What have I done?"_ she wonders about calling Ray _No! It'll be fine_ she tells herself

CJ sits with him on the floor.  
"Thank you for this. I won't tell Jason, but thank you" she nods and smiles "I know this must be hard....... I know you don't like me, and I suppose there's good reason" she laughs

Naima nods it is hard seeing her there having to tolerate her.

"but I am sorry for everything"

"You hurt a lot of people with what you did"

"I know..... but you have to understand it wasn't just me"

"Oh, I know everything!" Naima sneers at her "You used everyone. It was all you! I know how you cheated, on Jason I know all about that!" she looks at her disgusted

CJ Frowns at her

"Oh yes! I know what happened what you did!"  


CJ gulps " _Shit! does she really know about that?"_  
"What? ...Ray.. told you?" She frowns with confusion "Look errrmm..... I'm so sorry. That really was a big mistake. That I really do regret"she sighs "If I could take it back, I would..... I swear…. I am so sorry. We...we were just so drunk. Neither of us knew what we were doing"

"No" Naima shakes her head "No Ray never said anything" Naima frowns "Alana did"

"Oh!" Now CJ's confused "Sorry Alana told you?.... She told you what?...I mean how did .. How  did Alana know?"

"How do you think?.. Jason told her! What you did seriously, that hurt everyone so much. You stole her husband then you cheated on him like he was nothing, like their marriage meant nothing! You destroyed their marriage and then you didn't want him?" she shakes her head "He meant so little after he gave you what you wanted, left his wife, his children and you just ... just slept with someone else?!"

CJ's still confused "What?… I didn't think Jason knew?"  
she thought this was about her and Ray. Jason never knew or so she thought. Maybe Sonny did tell him and Jason never said anything to protect Ray?  
  
"Jason was never nothing. If I could take it back I would....I was hurt and confused and had too much to drink...Oh my god! I was so drunk that night. Just it never should have happened"

"What are you talking about?"

CJ see's the confusion on Naima's face  
"I don't know. errrmm .....errrm  I think we've got confused here! look drop it. We seem to have got crossed wires. It's the past" she smiles and tries to laugh it off "I'm not sure about anything at the moment. My heads all over the place. Just forget it"

"Wait … Ray knew?"

"Errrm....No! no I don't think so… look just forget the whole thing. Like I said  it's in the past. It's done"

"You said, Did Ray tell me? So did he know?"  


She closes her eyes "You know what... I think I need to go. I have to be somewhere" she stands up

 

Naima stands in front of her "Did something happen?" she looks her in the eyes "something with you and Ray?"

"No!" she shakes her head lying

"You're lying?... Oh my god it did!" Naima looking her full in the face "Oh MY God! Did you sleep with my husband?" suddenly it all fits into place and the look on Naima's face "is that who you cheated on Jason with?  and that's why Ray said he never knew who you left with that night! Oh my god.... It is, isn't it? I can see it in your face"

CJ closes her eyes she tries to think of a lie to tell "It wasn't like that." she swallows hard "He loves you Naima he's always loved you.Don't ever doubt that" she takes a deep breath "it was...it was just a stupid, drunken mistake I know he's regretted it to this day....We both have. It didn't mean anything for either of us. We hated ourselves for it"

"Oh MY God I can't believe you are saying this!" Naima's face is full of hurt and disappointment "My husband meant nothing to you, but you slept with him?"

 

"It was drunken sex. That was it. There was nothing in it" CJ slowly shakes her head apologising "We both knew it was a mistake the moment it happened"  


" **GET OUT!!!.... GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!** " she slaps CJ hard in the face "You can't help yourself can you? Always gotta have what's not yours. Alana said you were a bitch and she was right. Oh My God! I can't believe this!"

"Naima please!... Naima what are you going to do?"

"That's none of your damn business"

"He loves you don't do this to him. Don't do anything you might regret, Please!"

"Don't tell me what to do …. **GET OUT!"**

 

CJ nods and takes a deep breath as she kisses Jaycee goodby "take care of him please!"  


"Oh don't worry I'll look after Jason's child that's not a problem, but you don't come here again _EVER_ do you hear. I don't want to see you, speak to you NEVER!"

CJ nods again "I understand. But for what it's worth...I am sorry" as leaves she looks back at her son on the floor her emotions are building up.

 

She's stood in the corridor Naima follows her to the door  
"Go to hell!" she slams the door shut behind her. The corridor is silent but she can hear Naima crying at the door

"Oh, FUCK! ....Shit!"

She leans back against the wall in the corridor this is not what she needed on top of everything else   
  
"OH My God!" she runs her hands through her hair she can't think "phewwww" breath CJ breath.   
  
She looks at her watch "Shit" its 17:20 she rubs the ache in her ribs "Oh god…." wondering what to do "phewwww"

 

she takes another deep breath "Get it together… think about Clay… come on think" her breathing slows.

She goes out into the street to get a cab "Marina bar please"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"errrrmm Jason.... can I have a word?"

 

He's sitting in his cage. "Yeah sure" he sees the concerned look on Davis's face "What is it?"

"So that track on the phone. On CJ …"

"Yeah?"

".. errmm.... by the looks of it she's gone to Ray's?" Davis looks puzzled  


"Ray's?" Jason's confused "Oh SHIT!" he grabs his keys "I need to go...... She's going after JC"

"Do you need back up?"

"No! I'll call if I do! Oh, and Davis. Keep this between us for now"

Davis lets out a sigh "Okay"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

18:05 she looks at her watch as she straightens the blouse she has on and brushes the black trousers down.  
  
She goes to the bathroom in the lobby first.   
Looking in the mirror she pulls her hair back in a tight ponytail and lets out a long sigh "What the hell are you doing here?" she shakes her head. This feels such a bad idea but what else choice does she have  


The Maître d' stops her at the entrance to the restaurant "Can I help?"

"I'm meeting a friend a Mr.. Ro…" she stops for a minute wondering what name Reuben will have used "Mr Rob…."

"Catherine!" Reuben stands up at his table as she arrives

 

She smiles at the waiter and points "I'm over there. Thanks"  
  


He shows her to the table   
  
"Reuben" she acknowledges him with no sign of emotion

"Catherine.  Please sit" he smiles and points at the chair opposite

 

She pulls out the chair and sits down "What is this Reuben?"

"Dinner. What else would it be?"

"Nothing! There is nothing else!...Do you understand that? What happened before.....that is not happening again!"

"Shame but… of course. You know I would never force you, always only ever what you consent to.... come Catherine relax it's just dinner" he smiles

 

She shakes her head.  
  


"What would you like to drink? Wine? Shall I order wine?"

"Ermm… No, I'll have a sparkling water" she gulps as much as she wants the wine she daren't take the risk again. Though she wonders if the effects of the tablet might be out of her system by now but its not a risk she's willing to take.

"Are you sure?" he frowns at her "That's not like you" 

"I need to keep a clear head around you"

"You might be tempted you mean"

"No that's not what I mean. I'm not playing your games Reuben"

 

The waiter brings the drinks and the menus

He smiles "Thank you.. So, what did you tell Mr Hayes…?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason knocks on the apartment door "Naima!...It's Jason" he knocks again "Naima.... open the door"  
  


She comes to the door and he can see she's been crying "What's happened?.... Has she been here?"  
  


Naima nods

"Is Jaycee alright? Did she take him?"

"No!" she points to him sitting on the floor

 

"Oh, thank god! he sighs a huge sigh his stomach was in knots on the drive there "I thought she was going to take him… What happened? I told you not to let her near him What hell did you mean letting her in?"

 

She shakes her head tears roll down her cheek.   
Jason didn't mean to upset her he was just worried as she went against what he said "Naima what happened?.... What did she do? Did she do something?... Naima tell me "

She's clearly upset he's trying to work out what's happened.   
  
Finally tearfully Naima speaks "She slept with Ray!"

"Shit!" he closes his eyes. "Oh Shit!" he takes her in his arms and holds her while she sods  
"I know. I know" he shakes his head "It's okay!Oh god I can't believe she told you!..... why she would do that now? Naima listen  you have to believe me there was nothing in it. _NOTHING_. Ray loves you...... You have to know he's a good man that got caught up in our mess and I'm sorry for that"

"I don't think she meant to tell me it just came out" she wipes the tissue on her nose. "Wait!.... _You knew_?"

He shakes his head "I didn't know no not till very recently.... Not when it happened No!"he sighs "Me and Ray made our peace with it. It really was a mistake on his part... and I know he regrets it so much

"  
in some ways he thinks it's probably best that all the secrets are out now, and he also thinks how close he came to telling Naima himself when he found out but still why the hell did that happen now with Spenser missing. " So what are you going to do?"

She shrugs

"Don't let her come between you. It was long time ago and he loves you. Don't let her split your family up"

"I have to talk to him about it"

Jason nods "I know, and also I know it's a lot to ask on my part but..... will you keep it till we get Clay back?...its just I need Ray's head focused on that for now?"

She looks at Jason "I don't know Jason I need to … "she cries again

"I know and really I wouldn't ask but.....it's really important...  we have to get Clay back. She's caused enough damage and I can't change that, but we can make sure we get Clay back safely first"

She's not sure but she nods as Jason wraps his arms round her and holds her.   
He looks at JC smiling "He's the only good thing she's ever done" he closes his eyes holding Naima. He takes a deep breath "Where is she now? Did she say where she was going?"

"She left. Said she had somewhere to be. To be honest I wasn't in mood to be chatting with her so that's all I know"  
  
"Okay.. well look I have to go....... Are you going to be okay? .. can I get someone?" 

"My mom's coming over"

"OK good! You still Okay with JC staying?" He kisses Naima on the head "You can get past this you're strong"

"We'll see! And Yes, JC is fine. He's your son Jason and I'll take care of him for you... but Jason.." she looks him full in the face "You need that woman out of your life _he_ doesn't need her in his life either"

"I know.... I need to cut ties with her ... I know that "

 

As Jason gets to the door Naima's mother arrives they exchange reluctant smiles  
  


"I gotta go" he smiles back at Naima she's carrying JC he kisses him on the head "I'll see you soon"  
  


She smiles and closes he door on him

 

Jason's in the corridor and takes out his phone "Davis it's me… Yeah everything's good. That trace.... does it show where she is now?"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"So… Catherine. What did you tell Jason about where you were going?"

"Nothing.  I didn't. I didn't tell him"  
  


He laughs as he raises his wine glass "So he doesn't know you're here?....Well, well more secrets"

"Not a secret. Just for the best" she leans over the table "This is bullshit Reuben and you know it. You're just stalling. Just one of your stupid control games..... I want Clay back!"

"You sure you don't want a glass of wine?" he looks at her he can see a dilemma in her eyes  
  
"NO!... I'm fine I told you… What do you want Reuben? Why are you doing this?"

"What do I want?... what apart from the file?.... I want you!"

"You want what?" she frowns 

 

"I will exchange Mr Spenser... for you"  
  


She bites her lip "For me what? What do you want me for?2  
  


"You come with me.... at your own consent and I'll let Mr Spenser go"

 

She shakes her head "You're mad!.... Jason will never allow that"

"Not his choice" he smiles at her

"What the hell is this?

 

"Oh, come on Catherine.....we were good together once, we could be good again. This way we all get what we want!"

She laugh's "You're unbelievable! How is me being with you getting what I want?"  
  


"What do you see in him?"

"Who?"

"Hayes! Why him?  I mean come on ..you're intelligent, smart, so why the knuckle dragger like him? I mean from what I understand all you do is fight with each other or maybe there is more to it?"

"What?!" she frowns confused by his comments "Stop this!..... Me and Jason….its not your business .. its complicated but i … I...look I don't love you"

"but you did?"

She laughs "Reuben me and you.... that was long time ago. It wasn't love. It was sex that's it"

"Oh come on we were more than sex. We had  a good thing going. You loved the excitement, the danger the things that we did"  
  


"What we did?... yeah...yeah we pushed it to the edge. but people got hurt... oh for god sake people got killed Reuben!" She shakes her head "at the end of the day me and you... it was just sex"

"Great sex though!" He smiles. She shakes her head in disbelief  "I'll bet it was more adventurous than what you get now?"

"look I'm not discussing this. In fact I'm leaving... this is going nowhere!"  
  


"Fine don't discuss it. but these are my terms.  I want you..... in exchange for Mr Spenser" he sits back drinking his wine again smiling at her.  
  


A large shadow of a figure  comes over the table

"So…." the chair next to her pulls out ".. what we eating?"

 

CJ turns pale and gulps as Jason sits down next to her.

Reuben looks unfazed and laughs.   
He leans back in his chair and smiles "Mr Hayes!... Please join us?"  
  


"Jason!!! ... Oh my god...  what the hell are you doing here?" she's shocked beyond belief as she turns on Reuben "Did you set this up? Do you tell me I was here?"

"No…. unfortunately I can't say I did .....but you know what  now I see him sitting here..... I wish I had!" he laughs and continues to sip his wine

"How the hell did you know I was here then?"  
  


Jason doesn't take his eyes of Reuben Just sits staring at him  "Oh I have things at my disposal too ... OK I'm may not be able to say..... block satellite images?"  
He continues to stare at Reuben who just smiles "but..errrrmm but  I can track a phone"

 

She gulps and rubs her head "You tracked my phone?" she lets out a sigh in disbelief "Oh my god ...  What you didn't trust me?"

he turns on her now ""Oh, right!.... and this .. this should have been trusting you? you sitting here doing god knows what with him ... Sorry but what exactly _is_ going on here?"

 

She closes her eyes she knows he's right   
"I'm sorry alright. I should have told you I was meeting him but...." she can't believe now she didn't' "but I know he was playing games I thought... I thought I could …..sort it "

"You thought you could sort it ? how?... by sleeping with him again? One last time perhaps so he might whisper where Clay was?"

 

She shakes her head "No! .....NO!.... that wasn't gonna happen...Jason. you have to believe me"  
  


the waiter comes over "I'll have a beer" Jason orders "don't' know what they're drinking?"

"Oh, I'm fine" Reuben points at the wine bottle on the table. He's still smiling.   
  
Jason picks up CJ glass and takes a sip "oh ..it is water!....What... you learn your lesson?" he looks at her.   
  
  
She shakes her head "I can't believe you're doing this!"  
  
"looks like we're fine with just a beer then! thanks" 

 

Reuben sits back drinking his wine he laughs "So … this is interesting. Tell me what can we do for you Mr Hayes?"  
  


Jason laughs "You know what I should do?... I should come over there a beat Clays location out of you! that's what I should do ... but I don't think that'd be enough to get you to talk but I'm not buying into your bullshit games. I more of a upfront type of guy. I just want my man back and in exchange I'll  give you whatever you want"

"Really? ... _Everything_ I want? ....  and you'll hand it over ... in exchange for Mr Spensers release?"

"The file! and yeah whatever else?"

"and Her?... I can have her as well?"

Jason smiles "Her? ..what do you mean her? Oh!!!! Oh now we're getting to it! Her you want her? Any reason?..... or you just want what you can't have? You wanna control her? Yeah I see ....a guy like you likes to have control people,things  
  


For the first time Jason is starting to rile Reuben and his smiles drops and he leans forward "Always Mr Hayes. Don't you?" he stares at Jason

Jason leans forward and grabs Reuben's tie yanking it hard "It's not gonna happen pal" Jason smiles 

"Jason!" CJ looks round as people in the restaurant start too look over "Jason Stop!... this isn't helping! please... let me deal with this"

  
Jason sighs and relaxes his grip.  
  
Reuben straightens his tie while staring hard at Jason  "Well that's what I want .. so then I guess then you say goodbye to your man" Reuben leans back acting like he's not fazed by Jason's attitude  
  


"Relly then you say goodbye her and your file you can say goodbye to that as well"

 

CJ closes her eyes and shakes her head she's worried about the game Jason's playing. She knows better than anyone Reuben's dangerous when backed into a corner 

"Catherine let me understand this..... I thought you said you had the file now?" he looks at her

"Oh no I still have it" Jason interrupts "See she .....she can't be trusted. She has this habit of keeping secrets and telling lies! She can't help herself.... but you must know what I mean...... You want that file... then you go through me. I don't get my man back.... you don't get your file .. simple"

CJ looks away Jason's attitude is annoying her.   
The beer arrives Jason sits back relaxed in his chair he's acting as cool as can be. Both men trying to not look rattled.

 

"You know what this is going nowhere" she looks at them both "You two playing alpha Male.....its not helping Clay!.... You  I'm not some toy you pass back and forth between you" she frowns at them both "Reuben just gives us a place and time to get Clay and we'll give you the file. Reuben .. please"

"You can't see it can you?.....  I'm trying to protect you Catherine" He sips his wine and leans forward "Other people want that file too...you come with me... everyone stays safe"

Jason drinks the beer and puts the bottle on the table 

"It's not gonna happen! the only thing you're getting is that file and ONLY when I get Clay back" he stands up and grabs CJ by the arm.   
"Get Up!" he pulls her up "You want that file..... make the call tell me where Spenser is... but you get nothing else."

CJ gulps as Reuben looks at her. "You're making a mistake!"  
  
She's worried now she knows Reuben and she knows he won't just let this drop. "Please Reuben... Just let Clay go! He's .. he's not part of this...please!"

Jason puts his hand round the back of her neck and forcefully pushes her out of the restaurant.

 

Reuben sits back in his chair "Fuck!"   
he grinds his teeth it doesn't sit well with him what just happened "Dammit!....Who the Hell does Hayes think he is?"

 

the waiter come to the table "sir is there anything else?"

"NO! just bring me the bill"  
He picks up his phone "It's me... I need to step this up .... I need another video. A last chance warning.......No don't kill him not yet.... but they need to know who's in control here. They need reminding what's at stake! Send it to me when you're done!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason walks her forcibly outside and around the corner of the building down the side alley where he shoves her hard against the wall  
  
"Owww! shit!"   
Jason shows no sympathy as she rubs her head which just hit against the brickwork. 

"What the hell did you think you were playing at?..."he's fuming "...going there, meeting him?... Did you want to be with him? is that what it is?" 

"NO!..No!! ... No Jason! please just let me explain"

 

"Oh please.... do!.....Jesus!!" he rubs his head "Oh and your little stunt with Naima.....yeah that worked out real good" he shakes his head "Ray's gonna love you when he finds out!"

"What?..... you didn't tell him didyou?"

"No!... No I need his head in the game to get Clay back but Naima will when its all over" he shakes his head " Jeez CJ what the hell's wrong with you?... everywhere you go its trouble!"

 

"I'm sorry, Okay!..... I am.... I'm sorry" she gulps. she puts her hand on Jason's chest trying to get him back on her side but he's not having any of it.  
  


She's staring at him as she leans against the wall. Reaching up, putting her hand on his face staring him in the eyes. She tries the only other thing she ca think of and leans forward and tries to kiss him   
"Jason...I'm sorry" her lips touch his and brushes against him "Jason…" she closes her eyes. They're nose to nose touching.

she keeps kissing at him "I'm sorry... Im so sorry..  I am" she keeps trying but he's not responding

 

He looks at her and shakes his head before pushing her back against the wall "Don't!...... you've gone too far this time... Jeez! I need my head examined"

 

"Jason!..." She puts her hand round the back of his head looking him in the eyes "hey!... come on..... we'll sort this..... I promise. I'll sort Reuben. I'll make him listen"   
she leans in and kisses him again and again touching her lips to his. Smiling at him reassuring him   
"I will..... I promise. Jason trust me" she runs her hand round his face and neck. She looks him full in the eyes as one last time she puts her lips to his. This time against his better judgement he responds back to her kissing.  
  
Putting both hands on the wall either side of her head, he shoves her back against it pushing himself against her body.   
They're kissing each other hard now and he un-tucks her blouse from her pants and puts his hand up under feeling her body, touching her skin. Why is it the more they fight the more he wants her?

She closes her eyes as he kisses down her neck as she lets out a soft breathless sigh   
_"aaahhh!"_

She stares up at the sky while he continues to kiss her neck. Relieved finally she's got him back on side!

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	44. OK Offer it up!

“Oh, we're gonna have some _Fun_ now Mr Spenser” Reagan cuts his phone off and puts it in his pocket smiling

“Get him up!”

He stands the chair out. As he Flicks out the knife out of his pocket

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ does the buttons up on her blouse. Jason's standing beside his truck doing his pants up.  
  
“You know this takes me back” she laughs as she tries to find her panties under the seat.  
  
Jason frowns at her  
  
“Sneaked moments in the back of your truck!!.... Remember?.... before all this ... when it was just about having fun?”  she looks at him and sighs “Okay get it over with give me the punchline” she shuffles out of the back seat and closes the door leaning her back on the side of the truck

“Punchline?” he looks confused

“CJ this shouldn’t have happened...... We shouldn’t’ have done this.... blah blah” she rolls her eyes  
  


He shakes his head “No!...” brushing her hair back from her face he kisses her “....No... I wanted this”  


She smiles “I don’t get you sometimes?......you know for a moment... in the restaurant it crossed my mind you might kill him right there at the table..... I can’t believe how calm you were” she smiles “not like you at all”

“you were right........he’s the only one who knows where Clay is! but trust me I wanted to kill him...... Seeing you and him sat there!” he shakes his head “Oh believe me.... we hadn’t been in a room full of people things would have been different! Even the thought of him....just makes me....." Jason's tension rises

She looks him in full in the face “so what's this then? ...Is this about you staking your territory to Reuben? Proving a point? You have me he doesn’t? Why are we here doing this?”

“No! Its nothing about him.... Oh I don’t know CJ what? What do you want me to say to that? I just happened so stop analysing everything!”

“I’m sorry” she puts her hand on his cheek stroking it  “It’s just its always like this now, always with regret that shouldn’t have happened. But then it keeps happening......Jason where did the fun go? It use to be fun we use to live in the moment!”

He puts both hands on the roof and leans forward to kiss her.   
She smiles as she leans up and kisses him back _“phewwww”_ she let’s out a sigh and closes her eyes “so what now!”

 

He shakes his head “I don’t know“ He sighs and walks away “I know we’re a disaster... and this .. this is...”

“and there we have it!” she shakes her head “and…. That’s my fault”

He shakes his head “No!.. NO! I’m to blame as well”

 

There’s long pause of silence “You know ... I think we should give him what he wants” she gulps

“Do what?”

“Swap me for Clay” she sighs. He shakes his head   
“I don't like it anymore than you but... but I’m worried about Clay. Jason he isn’t a person to mess with. There’s gonna be payback for the way you spoke to him”   
He doesn’t look at her “Jason! look at me" she waits till his eyes meet her's "he’s dangerous and he likes to be in control! He won’t take that lying down”  
  


Jason nods “You know him so well?  yeah well he’s not met me yet. I should have.. _grrrr_!  in that restaurant I should have…? ...I don’t know”

“and what good would that have done? he’s the only one who knows where Clay is?..... Jason I’m serious! I’ve seen what he’s capable of. He’s got no moral compass. What he does  he does for fun and  because he wants to. I’m worried for Clay”

“Look we still have what he wants. They kill Clay and its game over”  
  


“I’m not worried about then killing him..... I’m worried what they’ll do before that point!“   
she moves and gets in the passenger seat “And what we gonna do about Ray?”   
she closes her eyes “Oh!.. god I can’t believe that! I should have kept my mouth shut I didn’t know what she was talking about I thought she knew!" she rubs her head "Fuck!! I would never have said anything just you know what Ray’s like I just thought he’d come clean with her!” she shakes her head “Shit!”

“Look we’ll deal with that when we have to” he gets in the driver side “let’s get back for now”

“I can’t believe you’re not madder about that?”

“Look being honest.... I nearly told her. When Clay came out with it in the bar ....I nearly went and told her so I can’t really preach”

“WOW!  .. yeah difference is you didn’t”

“No... and the only reason I didn't was because of the kids..... Oh who knows...... maybe in the long run it’ll be for the best? He won’t have to live with it eating him up now and bonus is she hates you not me for telling her”

She laughs “thanks for that! Anyway, she doesn’t hate me for this! She already did that she just hates me more now..... With good reason” she sighs. She’s tired as she leans her head against the window “So now what?”

“We go back to base. See what Davis has turned up”

“but You said Blackburn won’t let me be there?”

“Yeah well I’ll sort that”  He starts the truck and drives off

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They arrive back at base and Jason signs her in at the gate.

 

They enter the office

“What the hell is she doing here?” Sonny says to Davis as he see’s them walk past the glass window

“I thought Blackburn said she couldn’t be here?” 

 

“Yeah me too … Jason what’s going on? Any news on Clay?”

“Don’t start Sonny”  
  


“So what’s she doing here? I thought Blackburn said she was persona non grata?”

“We need to go over some things”

“What things? Where have you been?..... What’s going on?”  
  


“Look” he pauses “we saw him. He’s not getting what he wants. So we work the problem from a different angle”  
  


“you saw him and what did he want? And how we gonna work a problem when we don’t know where in the hell Clay is?”

“He wants that file and… and....and that’s it”

 

CJ looks at Jason and shakes her head

“What’s going on?” Ray frown “was the file all he wanted?”

“Yeah there’s always a but or ...an AND to these things” Sonny's worried he doesn't want anything getting in the way of getting Clay back “so what is it?”

  
Jason ignores him

“the _And_ was me!” CJ answers him

Sonny laughs “you!?.... What the fuck for? " he frowns "He doesn’t know you very well does he? Jeez”

 

She ignores his comments “He wants at swap, me and the file for Clay” she looks at Sonny “I said I think we should do it!”

“and I told you we’re NOT doing that” Jason snaps back in an adamant tone

 

“Hell, that’s it? that's all he wants?   Her, and that piece of plastic?? ...So what's the problem?  Do it!! .....Hell, I’ll make that exchange”

She shrugs and laughs  “Well I offered!”

“And what … Oh don't tell me!.....he won’t go for it?.... Well fuck that ... I say we do it! I just want Clay back!”

She smiles “You’re consistent with your hate Sonny.... I’ll give you that!”

He looks at her “I told you before... whatever it takes to get Clay back”

 

 

Everyone in the room goes silent for a while thinking about the situation

 

“What about if we do offer her up?”  Ray asks

“See now I like this mans thinking” 

 

Jason frowns.

"No!.... No just listen. We offer her up, so we get the exchange set up. We get them both in the same place at the same time. We won’t get another chance like that” he looks at Jason

“Yeh there’s a lot could go wrong there Ray. I'm not sure that's a good idea"

 

CJ looks at Ray and nods

“We just have to make sure we stay on top.... Get a step ahead and bring them both back”

“I don’t know it’s too risky”

 

**Bleep*** Beep*** text sound comes through on CJs phone.

 

Jason looks at her “That him?”

she nods

 

 ***Video message: OPEN***

 

She takes a breath as she presses open

“Oh god SHIT!!”   
she feels sick the video of Clay “Oh my god!!! ” she puts her hand to her mouth “NO!”  she feels sick to the stomach as she shakes her head in disbelief

 

Jason takes the phone off her  
“Oh god!! You son of a bitch piece of shit” Jason bangs hard on the table with his fist “Dammit!!”   
he rubs his head “Ahhh! Jeez”

“I told you.....  I told you he wouldn’t just accept it! Shit!”   
she shakes her head as tears roll down her face “This is my fault”

Sonny's watching their reactions “Gimme the damn phone” he takes it from Jason “Hell!!............ The Son of bitch!!”  
Sonny stares at the screen lost for words  “Jeezus Jason we have to do what he wants” Sonny's beside himself “Jason offer her up! Jesus christ I'll hand her over myself!”

 she looks Sonny then back at Jason “Jason! please its the right thing!....... he’s not gonna hurt me like that. That’s not what he wants“  
  


“No!! It's not happening! he's not getting what he wants”

"Jason there's no choices here!..Sonny tell him” CJ begs

“Is he gonna do that to her?”

“Maybe?... I don’t know. Are you forgetting what she's already been through? Sonny I can’t put her through that again ” he pauses thinking.

 

“I’ll be fine! I will ....that's not what he wants”   
but being honest in the back of her head she’s not sure how she’ll hold up or what he really wants but if it’s the only way to get Clay she has to try  
  


Jason’s thinking some more.   _Maybe he should just offer the exchange?_ he closes his eyes “Clay’s tough he’ll be OK”

“Hell, Jason did you look at the same thing as me? For God Sake man put your dick back in your pants and do what needs to be done here!”

 

“Make the call offer the exchange” She looks at him “Ray  tell him!”

“Jace you know they're right ......you’ve got no choice brother” he looks at him “.. he aint gonna be able to take much more of that, no matter how tough! We'll work it out we'll get them both back”

“Shit!” Jason rubs his head thinking he looks at CJ

she nods “It’s Okay!” she reassures him "Jason its okay!......just do it. I'll make the call?"

 

He closes his eyes and gulps her looks her back in the eyes “Alright .... Alright make the offer!” he lets out a huge sigh "Jeez!... _Fuck!!_ "

CJ gulps she’s shaking as she sends the text back.

She looks at them all.

 

 

A reply comes back

***Bleep Bleep*** : _tomorrow I’ll send location and time_  
  


“It’s done!” she lets out a nervous sigh “Shit!”   
it dawns on her the reality now as she rubs her head, running her hands through her hair. She can feel her hands are shaking.

 

Jason walks off “I need some air”

"I'll come with ya!" Ray follows him

Sonny and CJ stare at each other as Davis watches them.

 

CJs breathing slowly her hands are still shaking the adrenaline running through her. She sits quiet at the table.  
  


She spots Jason’s keys on the table with the flash drive attached.

 Looking around she sees Sonny's leaned over the computer with Davis not taking notice of her. Looking around the rest of the room no one’s in there. She slides the key chain towards her, keeping an eye on the door as she slips the Flash drive off the ring holding it.   
  
She gulps and lets out a deep sigh "I need a coffee anyone else?” Sonny looks back at her but doesn’t answer “Suit yourself” 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“Phewww” she leans on the wall in the corridor. The cool touch is nice.

 

“Catherine?” she bumps into Captain Harrington coming out of his office

“Sir” she smiles  
  


“I don’t see you for ages... now twice in the same week! What are you doing here again?”  
  


“I was… looking for.... somewhere...somewhere to make a phone call .. errrm….” She closes her eyes.. “someone knew my father has been in touch. Just found out about what happened I wanted to call him back privately to explain .. I can’t find anywhere private would you believe”

“Use my office if you want? I’m just going to a meeting you welcome to use that?” he smiles

“Really that would be great I just wanted some peace to call him back privately”

  
  
He opens the door and shows her in   
“just pull the door to when you leave” he smiles. He looks at her worried “You Okay?”

“Yeah sure!” she smiles “Just everything him calling me after all this time it just threw me a bit. I’ll be fine” 

“Okay well.. I’ll head off.... leave you to it” he’s still  frowning not quite sure what's wrong with her

“Thanks”

 

She sits in the chair and keeps the door just slightly ajar so she can keep check on the corridor.

  
She switches the computer back on and plugs the flash drive in the side.   
  
She closes her eyes and lets out a big sigh as clicks open the ‘Shopping list’ file

 

PASSWORD VERIFCATION: she gulps as she types ******** it moves to the next screen

Encryption PASSWORD Enter: XXXXXXX / XXXXX /XXXX she types again a programme starts to run

 

“shit!” she sighs as she taps her fingers on the table waiting for the programme to run.   
“Come on, Come on”

She checks the doorway as some people walk past in the corridor.

 

Encryption Complete Enter Administrator password: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

She gulps she takes her hands off the keyboard for a moment while she pauses to think. Rubbing her head she's stressed now as she keeps checking the doorway

 

ADMIN 2 PASSCODE: * * 2 X X X X X she starts to enter the code

 

The files start to run she clicks Select All / Copy

She logs back on to the internet

 

This is a protected server Authorisation name: Lewis Roger Leonard

ENTER ID: X_X  _ X _ _ ENTER PASSCODE: **************

The files start to run……. COPYING .. All Files…….

 

She puts her head back against the wall “phewwww!” She rubs her head

 

 COPYING FILES: 14mins left ……  

 

“Oh shit!!... Come on!”

 

She now checks the list of files and one in particular she opens ‘USS Hercules’ She starts to browse through the file,highlighting text and presses DELETE …

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Where’s CJ gone?” Jason’s back in the room “was she Okay?”

“I don’t know I think she went for a coffee”   
Davis looks round she been engrossed on the computer something she’s checking on traffic cam so hadn’t taken much notice   
“Was a while ago though, just after you left” she frowns at her screen “ I think I might have located one of the vehicles” she looks harder at the screen “going to a drive through burger bar?”

“Good! Keep working on that get me a location!” he frowns concerned now “Shit where is she?”  
  


“She’s probably just in the bathroom! You want me to check?” Davis looks at Sonny   
  
he shrugs “who cares where the hell she is?”  
  


“I don’t know I don’t like it when she disappears. It’s never a good thing” Jason frowns “let’s find her!....somethings off”  
  


He picks up his keys and phone and goes to put them in his pocket but the keys catch his eye, well not so much the keys but the flash drive.

 

He stops looks as he notices the flash drive is missing  “What the ….? We need to find her, Now!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. What are you doing?

Clay comes around from his hazy semi-conscious sleep laid on his side as it's about the only way he can get any sort of comfort.

 

His body's feels like it's on fire. He shuts his eyes again, wishing for an end to this nightmare.  
He's wondering _"When the hell will the guys come and to get me out of this hell?"_

He lifts his head and tries so look over his shoulder it's awkward, so he puts his hand round and feels his back, there's too much pain to touch it properly.  
He looks at his fingers which are now covered in blood from the cuts.

"Shit! aaahhhhhh!" he closes his eyes trying to breathe through the pain.  


He puts his hand on his ribs they ache so much. The red raw bruising is beginning to change color now.

Slowly he reaches forward for the bottle of water and tries to bring it to his mouth. He just about gets a sip, spilling most of it down him as his lip is swollen and he can't move or hold it well enough.  


Even that small effort to take a sip of water exhausts him and he closes his eyes to the tiredness only to open them seconds later when the door opens  


"Oh! NO… No!..No!" he screams in his head trying to keep it all in and not show any outward signs of weakness, but the pain in his face gives him away.

"Oh! and I thought you would be more pleased to see me!" Reagan smiles "Well Mr Spenser what can I say? Seems this might be our last day together"  
he shakes his head  
"Shame I had so much more planned for you but that last video seems have had the desired effect so… it appears there's going to be a trade" he smiles again  
  
Now looking Clay full in the face "just think this time tomorrow you'll be home in bed having sweet dreams and she'll be lying here!"  


"What? No!" Clay's mind races _"is he trying to get in my head? trying to mess with my emotions. Shut him out. Don't listen"_ Clay keeps telling himself  


"Would seem Mr Hayes is keener to get you back than keep her! I find that strange" he laughs "anyway appears he's accepted the trade! How do you feel about that? Her for you" he keeps laughing "How well do you think she's going to hold up?"

 _"He's messing with my head don't listen"_  
Clay closes his eyes trying to block everything out "NO! ....tell Jason NO!" Clay finds some strength deep inside to answer back

"Not my decision. Sorry. Don't ask me why but Reuben wants her here and not you!......I can't imagine why that is? Guess I'll find out! Shame we were just getting along so well!"  
Reagan is enjoying toying with Clay's emotions

"NO!"

"Get him up!" he dismissively sniffs "I thought we might have one last play date together before you leave What do you say?"

 

He stands the chair back in the middle of the room as Clay tries to muster the strength to  resist

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J taps her fingers impatiently on the desk  
"8 mins … Shit!" she looks at the crack in the door watching the tiny bit of corridor she can see through the gap.

"Oh Shit!" she spots Jason and Sonny standing there in the corridor but then they disappear from sight  
_"Phew!"_ she gulps as she turns back to the computer screen watching the files downloading  


Her text goes **** Bleep*** Bleep*** TEXT: Tomorrow the warehouse at Noon

 

"The warehouse? What the…" She's confused "Where? What warehouse?"

TEXT: What warehouse?

TEXT: 'Catherine use your head'

She's pissed at his games again _"Why does he have to talk in riddles?_ "  
She's tired and trying to think. _"Does he mean?....what the one they were at? ....Where they left her? No why would he go back there?"_  
  
She's confused then she closes her eyes to think

 _"Oh Clever! Who'd think to check a place you already know you cleared! Plus, he already knows the layout and plenty of escape routes plenty of hiding places Perfect really Probably why he chose it in the first place"_ She shakes her head

 

"7 mins…" she gulps. Rubbing her head and turning round in the chair she accidentally catches a pile of files on the corner of the desk and knocks them all on to the floor

"Oh shit!!" she gets on the floor and starts to gather them up

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Where the hell has she gone?" Sonny's at a loss.  
They've checked bathrooms and everywhere "Did she leave the base?" he has to agree with Jason "I have a bad feeling about this!"  


"No! I checked with the gate she's not signed out! She's gotta be here somewhere" Jason rubs his head frustrated "you keep checking down that way and I'll go back to the canteen in case she is _just_ getting coffee!"  
  
Jason stops "Did you hear that?"

"No what?"

"Sounded like a phone"  
Then he hears a crash of something. "You keep checking"

 

As he walks back past Harrington's office he notices the door is ajar.  
He can hear rustling inside _"I swear Harrington was down near Blackburn's office a while ago?"_  


He peaks in the gap and can't see anything, so he apprehensively pushes the door open.  
  
At first he sees nothing, then he spots C.J's ponytail from behind the desk where she's bent down picking up the files that dropped.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  


C.J looks up startled "Jeez.... Jason!..God you made me jump!….errm just …errrm …making a phone call"

"In here? Why?" He frowns. "Harrington know you're in here?"

"Yeah! Yeah! he said I could use the office… errrm… one of my father's old friends… just heard about what happened so I was calling him back to explain" she continues with this lie

He doesn't believe her "C.J I'm gonna ask you again! What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing!.. I told you.. a phone call" she swallows her lie  


"Where's the flash drive?"

She stands up and shakes her head and shrugs.  Her eyes glance to the computer screen.  
  


'5 mins….. files uploading '

She swallows again "I don't know?.... I thought you had it?" She lies again  


Jason can feel his anger building inside.  
"Why are you lying?" He looks at the computer and sees files running and the flash drive plugged in the side "What the _Hell_ are you doing?"  


He looks at her and her eyes flick from the screen and back to him. She gulps hard she just needs to buy herself _"4 more minutes"_ for the files to upload

She shakes her head "Nothing!....I swear!"  
  


 "That's enough!" Jason's loses control of his anger. He's so mad with her lies. He totally overreacts and grabs his hand round her throat and slams her against the wall.

She coughs and chokes "Jason please…" she struggles trying to get a breath. Tugging at his hand she's coughing, trying to get him to release his grip "PLEASE…. Jason!.... you're hurting me" she chokes as she panics "Jason!"

"You got something to do with this mess? something to do with Clay being taken?"

She shakes her head "No! ... No nothing!"  


He's up close to her face now, still with a grip on her neck  
"I swear to god…" he tenses his jaw in anger "if you've got something to do with what's happened to Clay….." he takes a breath "...I will kill you myself!" he looks at the computer screen "Now! answer me! _WHAT THE HELL_ are you doing?"  


She tries to swallow but his grip is tighter and he's not letting go.

She screws up her face "Please … you're hurting….. "

"TALK!"

"Insur.... " she tries to loosen his fingers "...Insurance" she manages "for you …. and Jaycee…" she's breathless "Please… just listen… "

Finally, he does loosen his grip "I'm listening! but this better be the truth time or so help you"  


He's still not let it go completely. He's still up in her face looking at her checking the look in eyes for any more lies

 

"He'll come after you... you  and Jaycee.... Just to prove a point. I needed to make sure you're protected"

He grinds his teeth "Keep talking"  


She gulps back her emotions "It's a backup just in case you need it, if... if I'm not here"

"I told ya. That's not in my plan!"

"You can't … you can't keep me safe, but I can try and protect you both"  
She looks at him. Her eyes filled with tears as he lets his grip go.  
"ahhhhhhhh!" she relaxes and lets out a deep sigh. She rubs her neck. It really hurts and though she can't see, it's red from his grip.

 

"I swear to god" he makes a fist in front of her "you better not be lying to me or so help me, C.J I'll…."  
He's still not calmed down and grabs her cheek and pushes her head back against the wall He's right up against her face his nose almost touching her cheek "if you're lying …"

 

She closes her eyes. She can't look at him while he's being like this. She shakes her head the little bit she can because of the way he's holding her against the wall "I'm not!... I swear"

 

He turns and looks at the screen then back at her and finally lets her go then stands in front of the screen "What's this?" he looks back at her "Well?"  


She shrugs

"USS Hercules?!" he looks back at her "What's that? .....Why's that open?" he frowns at her looking at the highlighted text "You opened that file?... You told me you couldn't.... Whys that highlighted? .......Did you delete something?" he's confused "You said his names involved in this ....Are you protecting him?"

"No! … No... NEVER!" she looks at him shaking her head but he's still doubtful "NO!....Jason believe me I'm not!"

"So, what then?" he's thinking "Hang on. … the Hercules?" he frowns "wasn't that the sub had a reactor accident killed all the crew a few years back?"

She gulps, then nods.

"So, why's that on here?" he looks at her waiting for an answer "C.J answer me?"

 

She closes her eyes for a moment while she thinks what to tell him. She takes a large gulp and rubs her neck again  
"Because... because it wasn't'….. an accident"  


He looks at her watching her reaction, watching her face for lies "130 men lost their lives! What're you saying?.."  
he waits but she doesn't reply "Tell ME!!...CJ why wasn't it an accident? .. What do you know?"  


she has a lump in her throat and tears roll down her cheek. She gulps and can't speak

"Damn it! C.J..." he bangs the desk "..ANSWER Me!"

  
  


She takes a deep breath. His anger is stressing her "Reuben… he …he ..errr…he sold the technical specs for the sub …including its vulnerabilities and security protocols" she sniffs "…it wasn't an accident… it was… deliberate"

"deliberate?.... you mean sabotage?..." He frowns "By who?"

She shrugs "whoever bought specs I guess? I don't know. That's the truth" she bites her lip "It was in soviet waters, so it got covered over. No one wanted to accuse anyone"

"Okay!... so it got covered up as an accident ? is that what you're saying?"

"Kinda .." she wipes her nose on her hand as tears run down her cheek  
"Jason do you know how many _'accidents_ ' are saved on there?.....And the names, who have signed them off?"  
  
he looks at her frowning  
  
"436!" she wipes her nose on her hand and brushes her hair back off her face  


"so what you're deleting his name?...... Covering up for what he did?"

"No! …" she frowns "why would you think that?"  


"What then?...... What the hell did you delete?"  


She gulps as she looks at the ceiling. She can't look at him as she takes a deep breath "My name! "

"What the hell?"

She nods "He got me to sign off some of the reports … ." she sighs  "SHIT!!" she takes another deep breath as she tries not to cry but it's hard her emotions are building.  
She's holding them in and it makes it hard to speak ".. logging specs out and the accident report. My father's name is all over the inquiry .. .." she lets how a huge sigh _"phhewww!._.. my father wasn't clean!"  
she closes her eyes "but once he saw my signature on those reports he realised Reuben was getting me involved" she closes her eyes for a moments pause "he started to put the list together for protection..." she laughs "Ha! look how that turned out!" she rubs her head.  


The computer pings. The upload completes.

Jason looks at the screen "So .. how far does this go?"

she shrugs "I don't know. Really I don't!... I don't want to know" she rubs her mouth and fiddles with her hair she's stressed now "I've seen bits of files. There's a lot of high profile names"  
she crouches down against the wall trying to catch her breath "Oh God! ….I'm so sorry!.... I just needed to make sure you and Jaycee had some protection. That's all!"

She puts her hand to her mouth and leans her head back on the wall.

 

"Shit!" he starts pacing the office trying to take everything she said on board. It's like a big whirlwind. It's so big he can't get his head round it all  


She slides herself up the wall till she's standing with her head back leaning against it, wiping the tears off her cheek. She watches him pace  
  


Finally, he stops and stands watching her. He shakes his head  
"Come here" he pulls her forward by the back of her head and then wraps his arms round her back. He holds her under his chin as she leans against his chest with her eyes closed  
"We hand that thing over tomorrow and get Clay back…. then that's it. No more to do with it!"

She nods! She's so choked with emotion she can't speak

 

He lifts her chin with his hand and looks her in the eyes, he kisses her lips.  


She pulls away. "No!...just STOP!" she shakes her head.  


Keeping eye contact he kisses her again, he can hear her breathing its fast and panicked, that's his fault  
"Sorry OK?" he examines her neck. Checking the red marks he made on it.  


She pulls away it as it hurts but he keeps gently touching it he can see where he hurt her. They're just watching each other.  
  


She puts her hand on his face He leans her back against the wall and he tries to gently kiss her again  


"Jason _No_!" she turns her head "Not here!"

"Shhhhh!" he touches her face still gently rubbing her neck "I'm sorry!... I can't believe I did that but I hate you lying to me!.. are you okay?"  


she puts her hand to her neck where it hurts and nods.  
He keeps looking at the marks he made. As he touches them she closes her eyes.

"Jas…."

"Shhh! No more" he doesn't want to hear any more words He's just trying to put it all right.  


Pressing his weight against her he turns her round sitting her on the edge of the desk. She breaths deeply  
"No Jason … I said not here" he leans in kissing her " _ **NO!!!** ...._look we have enough problems without creating anymore!".

His hands round the back of her head. She can't stop him then they both freeze as they hear voices at the door.

 

Harrington's speaking to Blackburn in the corridor

" _SHIT!!_ "

They both cough and straighten themselves up.  
She brushes her hair back and wipes her face with her hand and logs out of the computer and removes the flash drive.  
"Oh Shit!" she gathers everything up

Jason holds his hand out "I'll take that till tomorrow!"

She frowns but nods

 

Harrington opens the office door!  
  


"Master Chief Hayes? …..Lieutenant?" he frowns at them both "Something going on here?"  


"No!....Nothing" she smiles and shakes her head wiping the last tear off her cheek  


He frowns  
"There something here I should know about?" he see's all the files on the floor as does Blackburn whos standing behind him watching suspiciously  
  


"No Sir just checking she was Okay.. and … and it is" Jason nods "We were just leaving" Jason looks back at C.J

She looks at the floor "Yeah I need to go. I'm all finished here thanks!" she smiles at him again.

 

Blackburn looks at Jason as he passes him in the door "Something I should know about here?"

"No! everything's good"

They all glance at each other as Jason and C.J leave

 

Harrington and Blackburn look at each other

"I thought that was all over?" Harrington questions Blackburn

"It was!"

"Keep an eye on it Commander! Don't want anything getting out of hand again!"

"Yes sir. I'm on it"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Master Chief! A word!" Blackburn calls across the office

"Yes sir"

"My office!"

C.J looks at Jason then a quick glance at Blackburn who's looking at her. She drops her eyes to avoid his gaze

 

"What's that all about?" Sonny asks Davis

She shakes her head "I don't know!"

"Looked serious?"  


She shrugs and looks round at C.J

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

"Care to explain what that was in the Captain's office?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?.... Nothing!... Nothing to explain"  


"You and her? I thought that was all over now?"

"It is! like I said it was nothing"  


"Well doesn't look like it to me!" he frowns "Look we can't afford for something like that to be blowing up in our faces again?"

"I'm on it. ... its sorted... It's nothing. It's not gonna interfere with anything"  


"Jason we have an operator missing over something to do with her!.... I have cake eaters with eyes still on us after Nigeria. A high ranking diplomat killed on our watch. I can't have anything else going wrong just because you can't keep it in your pants!"  


Jason bites his tongue "I told you it's squared away. No problems"

"Make sure it is!... and make sure she gets the message too!" he stares at Jason " I think its best if she's gone from here for tonight!"

"Sir I think she'd be better if she's here. Where I can keep an eye on her?"

"Gone! …Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir whatever you say!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o  


"What was that all about? You in trouble?" Sonny questions Jason as he walks back in the office

"No nothing!" he's looking at C.J with a blank expression "Why don't you take my truck and go back to the house and get some rest before tomorrow?"

"I'm fine! I'll just stay here.... Wait for you"

"No! I think you need to go" he nods.  


She frowns "Okay!… Did Blackburn say something?... " she frowns and he doesn't answer "alright!.. If _you_ think that's best" she shrugs "I guess I could do with a shower!.. You be coming back tonight?"

He nods "Just wrap it up here first"

"Okay then!" she looks at everyone

 

Sonny's not sure what's going on, but it concerns him.  
They both seem on edge to him. He holds the door open and stares at her. He looks back in the room everyone's engaged in something.  
  
He lowers his tone "There better not be any more screw-ups before tomorrow!.. You understand me?"

She nods

"I mean it!.... Nothing that puts Clay at risk tomorrow" He sniffs "He might fall for your Mary Poppins routine but It don't fool me"  
He stares her in the eyes. He's cold and still full of hate towards her "I told ya anything happens to Clay and I'll come for ya!"

She pulls her ponytail tight and looks away from his stare as she gulps "be careful Sonny.... don't push it" she sounds like he doesn't bother her but she knows he means it.

He lets the door swing shut behind her

o-o-o-o-o-o-o  


She gets out in the air in the parking lot and takes a deep breath away from all the tension inside.  
  
Her hands are shaking from all the adrenaline flowing. She doesn't know where to start with her thinking there's too much going on.  
  
Sonny hates her so much, she's mixed up about Jason and can't even consider the Clay situation  
_"Phewwww!_ I need a shower"

She takes Jason's' truck and drives back to the house

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  


She enters the quiet of the house. _"Hmmmmm!"_  
She rubs the tension in her shoulder. Runs her hand gently on her neck as she checks it in the mirror. She can still see where Jason had his grip.  
"Shit! Owww! that's sore"

She lets out a long apprehensive sigh as she opens the brown paper bag and pulls out the JD bottle she bought on the way back.  
  


 _"Phewww!"_ giving another deep long sigh she studies the bottle, closing her eyes to it

"Why the hell am I doing this?, _Phewwww!"_ she stares at the ceiling trying to not think about the bottle "shit!" she rubs her head. "this is not happening"  
  
She walks through to the bathroom and stands the bottle on the counter by the sink and she starts to undress. Then she stands in the warm water of the shower relaxing just concentrating on taking slow deep breaths and the hot water running on her tense body.

 

"You don't need it! You can do this without" she tells herself as the water runs over her face. Closing her eyes she tries to think about Clay and what's going to happen tomorrow,  
She thinks about anything just so she doesn't think about that bottle that's standing there.  
  
She shakes out the tension in neck and turns the water off.

Wrapping the towel round her she sits on the toilet looking at it  
"NO!" she rubs her head "you don't need it…. _Oh god!"_ she bites her lip she's trying to quash that need, that want that desire for the taste.

She dries herself. The whole time staring at the bottle willing herself not to touch it!  
  


Now she's dressed just standing staring, looking at herself in the mirror. She picks the bottle back up and turns it round in her hands.

Closing her eyes as she unscrews the lid. She just stands there eyes closed sniffing the open bottle breathing in the aroma. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at herself in the mirror as she brings it up to her lips… then she stops. "don't do this!"

 

She stops because she hears a noise .. "Jason?" She listens again as she can hear more noises  


She puts the lid back on the bottle and opens the door slightly to the bathroom something doesn't feel right?  
  
She quietly looks out from the gap in the door. She can see some men walking around in the living room. They look to be pulling out drawers!

  
"Shit!.... Woahhh" she quietly closes the door! "OH Shit!"  


She picks up her phone "Jason… It's me...... Someone's in the house!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't think they know I'm here"

"Okay! try and stay put we're on our way"

 

She gulps She's vulnerable here in the bathroom "I need to get out of here" a panic rises inside her wondering who these people are. She cracks the door again it's all quiet.

She sneaks a look out. They appear to be in the kitchen and main bedroom now. She looks at the front door wondering "can I make it?"

 

" _Phhheew_!" she gets her hand on the lock to turn it and let herself out.

Just as she turns the lock a large hand grabs round her mouth and pulls her back into the house  
  


" _Arrrrggghhhh!"_ she lets out a stifled scream trying to fight whoever it is has hold of her.

She comes crashing down to the floor  
"FUCK!!!" She hits her head on the table _"Owwww_! Shit!"  
  
she's still trying to fight "Let me go!" she kicks out

 

She feels an almighty crack of a hand across her cheek "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

  
She breaths deep

"Where is it?"

  
She shakes her head "What? I don't know?"

"The file where is it?"

"I don't have it!"

"But you do?"

"No!..... No!.... Not here I don't…. I don't have it!" she frowns "Did Reuben send you!?"

"You'll wish he did!... Now I said SHUT up!"  
  


She tries to make out who it is on top of her as they're searching her pockets.  
  
"I haven't got it I swear!......Reagan?.. Oh shit!" she panics more now " _please_.... I don't have it!.... Jason's got it, till tomorrow, Reuben set an exchange. Did he not tell you?"

  
  


She sees a glint of steel as he pulls out a blade "Please!!!... I don't ...have it"  


She's stalling for time hoping Jason can get there

"Ms Lewis!.... shhhh!.. Sshhh shhh! ....Yes. He's told me  and you'll be joining me tomorrow?" he laughs "Well…. " he looks at her "There were always two things Reuben did have a good taste in.... wine and… women!" he smiles "seems you're No exception"

  
She shakes her head "Please!... just let me go!"

"Oh! I can't do that I'm afraid"  


"He'll get the file tomorrow! I told him tomorrow. He set the time! Does he know you're here?" she gulps. She's wondering if he's doing this off his own back. "Please!!"

"Where's the file?"

"I don't know seriously... I told you!..Jason has it!"

"You told Reuben you did!?"

"Yeah but Jason took it back! That's the truth"  
  


He lays the cold steel of the knife blade against the skin on her stomach near the scar she has.  


She gulps "please!....Don't!"  
she's trying to remain calm but the flashbacks in her head are making it hard. She breaths much deeper now.  


"You know I told Mr Spenser I was going find out for myself what the attraction with you was!"  


She shakes her head staring him in the eyes she's kicking and trying to pull away but he's just too strong even for her.  
"Go to hell!"

"Feisty I like it!" he smiles " _Mmmmm!_ " he sniffs her neck. She gulps "Don't" she closes her eyes "get off me!" she pushes with all her might kicking out again he's too heavy pinning her down. She takes a deep breath

 

 _"aaaarrrghhh!"_ she cries out as he draws the sharp edge of the knife across the scar on her stomach.  
It's a very gentle movement done with expert skill. Not hard or deep but just enough to just break the skin surface and draw blood. She sucks in a deep breath  
_"arrrghh!"_  
it might not be deep but it stings like Hell!  


"I'll ask again. Where is the file?"

"I …told… you" she sucks back her tears " ..I don't.. have it!" she breaths deep to counter the burning sensation.

 

She looks up as she sees the vehicle lights arrive

"Jason!!!"

"Shit we have company! Hayes is back!" his man looks from the window

"Get up!!!.. Let's get out of here!"

 

Jason, Ray, Sonny and Trent unload from the van. Their Weapons trained on the house.  
  


Ray has Reagan in his sights at the door as he pushes C.J out in front of him. He has arm round her neck as they get to the path and sees Bravo standing there

 

"Uhh! Uuhh! uh!.... I don't think so Mr Hayes!... Do you?" he holds the knife to C.Js throat  


"Let her go! You're getting what you want tomorrow... so why this? ..Why now?"

"Who knows?" he shrugs "I just do what I'm paid to do"  
  


C.J has her hand on her stomach the blood seeping through now she's moved

  
"CJ are you Okay?"   
She nods the pain is bearable for now as Reagan walks backwards still holding her to get to their vehicle

 

Sonny and Ray concentrate their weapons on them

"You want us to take 'em out boss?" Sonny's so cool and calm just chewing his gum waiting for the say so from Jason "I want this son of a bitch"  
  


"You want to see Mr Spenser again?... then that's not a good idea Mr Hayes"  


"Cool it Sonny" Jason grinds his teeth he so wants to do what Sonny asks but he knows Spenser and C.J depend on his decision he makes  
"Stand down!"  
  


Sonny sneers "Just so you know" he shouts to Reagan "I'm taking you out first tomorrow. Same as I did your Brother"

Reagan sneers at Sonny "You do that! I'll be waiting!"

 

Jason follows them as they walk. Just staring Reagan in the eyes. He walks as they walk. Reagan doesn't take his eyes off Jason as he walks C.J back with him using her as a shield at knife point

 

"Just know this...." Jason warns him "...I'm comin' for you tomorrow!"

Reagan laughs "I can't wait!"

 

They climb back in the truck they have standing waiting with a driver. He pulls C.J inside by the neck! And  they speed off.  
  


"FUCCKKKK! …..God dammit!... Jesus Christ" Sonny's fuming "I'm having that Son of bitch"  
  


BRAVO jump back in the blacked-out van they arrived in.  
  
Sonny puts it in drive, and they give chase.  
  
  


The truck they're following slows but doesn't stop as they dump something in the road, then speeds off again.

" ** _Sonny!_ STOP!!!"** seeing the heap in the road "It's C.J!!"

He pulls to a halt  
"shit!" he bangs the steering wheel with his fist

"Sonny get on to Davis see if she can pick them up on traffic cams"

 

 

 

.


	46. What ever you want!

Jason stands in the road watching their truck disappear over the intersection  
  
"shit!" he looks back to where Ray and Trent are tending to C.J in the road.  


"Trent! Is she Okay?"  


"Yeah! Yeah. She's Good!" he puts his hand up.  
"Did you hit your head?" he looks at the lump on the side of her forehead

"Yeah! ...On the table. It's fine! .. _Awww!_ Shit! My arm … _ahh!"_  


Jason's over where they are in the road "She good? .. whats all that blood?"  


"Let me look" Trent lifts her T-shirt and has a look at the cut on her stomach

" _Ahhhh! ..owwwch!_ " She grimaces as he pulls the T shirt material off it  
  


Jason notices a few bystanders now getting mobile phones out  
"Let's get her up out of the road We're drawing attention from the YouTube brigade here!"

"OK ready?... UP!"

"Ahhh! Shit!....oh my god that hurts!!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She sits on the edge of the open van doorway on the side of road while Trent examines her arm

"I don't think its broken but maybe a fracture? Can you make a fist?"  


She can just about manage it " _Ahhhh_! It hurts"  
her skin is sore from the road burn. It's grazed down nearly the full length of her arm  


"OK! think we need an X-ray just to be sure?"

"No! No… I don't need an X-ray. I'm fine. It'll be fine! Just patch it up"

"Let's just get back first then we'll worry about what we need"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They arrive back at the house. It's a mess with drawers open and stuff strewn everywhere.  
Ray and Sonny start to clear up.

"Oh Jeez!" she looks around " _Phewww!_ "  
Seeing the mess make her start to shake as the reality of what happen hits her.

"You Okay?" Jason frowns at her

She nods

 

"She OK?" Ray asks "she's gone a bit pale? ...Jason... you want me to call Naima get her to come Clean Up tomorrow?"

  
C.J darts a look at Jason

"No! No… Don't Disturb her. It's late. It'll keep"  


Jason and C.J keep looking at each other the don't need to be dealing with that issue tonight.  


Her shoulder and arm are really hurting and her hip she can feel aches now too.  
  
She undoes the top button her combats and slides them partially down to look the graze and bruising which match that on her arm  
"Oh Shit!" she sighs  


Trent's fussing around her and looking at the cut on stomach.  
  
Jason's leans over to look "How is it?"

"well it's not bad but it's not good either! Must say he's certainly some expert with that blade! It's clean which is a good thing and was just enough pressure to break the skin to make it bleed but not do any serious damage"

"It just stings. It's fine" she sighs  


"We'll get you checked out to be sure" Jason kisses the top of her head

"No! I'll be fine! If Trent just puts something on it!"  


"I think it might need couple or stitches or some glue just to keep it closed up"  


"I'll call Blackburn, we need to use the base medical don't wanna risk the ER asking too many questions over that"

  
She holds her arm and shoulder

"That arms more concern to me. We need to get that checked out whatever, make sure it's not fractured"

"I need to clean up" she sighs as she looks at the blood covered T shirt "Will you give me a hand?" she looks at Jason

"Yeah sure!"

  
They head to the bathroom  


Ray and Sonny exchange glances "She's damn suckered him right in again!" Sonny shakes his head.

"It's cool. We'll keep an eye on it!" Ray reassures him

"I'm just worried about Clay. I don't want them getting distracted before tomorrow! Jason's already talking about calling off the plan and going after him without her. I don't know Ray that gives me a bad feeling "

"Sonny you always have a bad feeling"

"Yeah but normally Clay's life's not at stake "

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

In the bathroom Jason helps her take her T Shirt off.

" _Owwww!... Ooo owww_!" as the material pulls on the burn graze on her arm

"You Okay?"

"Yeah!.... _ooohh!_ That hurts" she shakes her head

"Hey, come on you've had worse!"  


She undoes her khakis and drops them down and then slides them off. Her hip is grazed and bruised also from the fall from the moving truck.  
  
  
While she sits on the lid of the toilet in her bra and knickers. He starts to wipe round the blood with a wet warm flannel  


"owww!" she grimaces "Sorry. It stings"

"It'll sting too much for a shower at the moment"

"yeah I think you're right"

"Let's just try clean you up a bit" he rinses the flannel out.  


She puts her head in her hands sat there thinking.

"Hey come on! ...You'll be fine. You got any idea What this that all about?"

"No Idea?!"

"No theory as to why they came tonight? ....I mean as far as they know they getting what they want tomorrow so ….this makes no sense?"  


She shakes her head "I don't know could be Reuben trying to determine the outcome in his favour, catch us off guard or could be him just game playing! Letting us know he's in charge? I really don't know" she sighs "I gave up trying to work him out years ago…. _Ahhh! Shit_!" she grimaces as the flannel touches her arm

"Sorry!"

"Oh god! I'm so done with this!" she gulps trying to hold tired tears back "I just want things to be normal!"

  
She stands up and looks in the mirror assessing herself looking at her arm and stomach  
"I don't want all this anymore" she shakes her head looking at her image in the mirror "I'm so done with it!...I'm so tired Jason… I want that thing gone… I wish I didn't know anything about it"

"Hey come on!... It's Okay! We can get through this!"  
He wraps himself round her from behind looking at her in the mirror he runs his had gently down her curves and settles his hands gently on her stomach carefully not touching the dressing Trent put on.

  
She leans into him and sighs enjoying how secure she feels in his arms.  
She watches him hold her in the reflection and puts her hands-on top of his gently caressing them as they lay on her stomach. He rests his chin on her shoulder watching her in the mirror. She closes her eyes just enjoying this quiet moment.  
  
"Hey! After tomorrow you can have normal" he turns her round and gently kisses her "We can be normal!... If that's what you want?"

She frowns but smiles "You think?"

He nods "Yeah I think!"  
he puts his hand on her cheek and looks her right in the eyes.

She's still shaking her head "Me and you… normal?" she laughs "I don't think we know how do we?"

"Well maybe not completely....but we could try?...You, me ...the kids?"

She smiles "You serious?"  
She's only ever heard him once talk like this about them being normal thats not how their relationship works  


"Yeah I think I am!" he lifts her face looking longingly into her eyes as he kisses her.

  
  
She gulps "errrm…Jason I need to talk to you about something…." she closes her eyes "I think.. errrm I …."

 

There's a knock on the door.  
Ray puts his head round. He frowns looking at them standing there. Her in her underwear him with his arms round her  
"Oh errm sorry…. Jason it's Blackburn on your phone .." Ray hands him the cell phone

"Sorry look we'll talk .. I gotta take this"

"Yeah! yeah no matter…. it's not important it'll keep!" She smiles "I'll get cleaned up"

 

She closes her eyes as she hears him on the phone asking Blackburn if he can bring her to the medical unit on base and filling him in on what happened.

As she turns back to get a towel she sees the JD bottle she stood down earlier, before all the drama  
_"phewww!"_ she lets out a long gentle sigh as she looks at it.

  
She watches the door as she opens the lid and takes on large swig out of it and then stands it back down hidden by the sink unit  


She breaths deep "Shit!"  
It feels good and somehow automatically steadies her anxiety and she feels calmer. She thinks about and wonders about one more just as Jason opens the door. That knocks that thought out of her head  


"Okay! we gonna pack it up and go back to base.... You gonna get dressed?"

"Yeah! just give me a minute!

"Trent's gonna get you looked at when we get there. .. I'll send them on ahead in the van and then I'll drive you back, if you need a bit of time? but we need to get that arm looked at!"

She nods

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She's in the bedroom finding some clothes

"They've gone back now"  
"Okay!"  
"You all right?"

"Just hold me"

He wraps his arms round her and rests his chin on her head comforting her. She lifts her chin and puts her hand round of the back of his head looking him in the eyes. He leans in and kisses her

" _Hmmmmm!"_

"Come on get dressed!.. we need to get sorted. We gonna go get Clay back"

"Jason are you sure this is a good idea before tomorrow? I mean the plan is set for tomorrow why risk it now?"  


"I told ya there's gonna be no exchange. I'm not putting you at any more risk!"

"Jason you need to stop and think about this"

"Yeah I am thinking..... Thinking what's best for _you_!"  


" I mean for Clay! He needs to come first now"

"He will"

  
He kisses her again. He runs his hands over her back and down her hips he starts to make it clear what he's now interested in doing.

"Jason... NO!!! I need to get dressed"  


He stops and looks at her "Yeah you're right" he sighs "Doesn't mean I don't want to …. _ummm!_ "  
He nuzzles into her neck

"Just STOP!..."  
she picks up her clothes looking at his face maybe she has some regret saying No to him  
  
"Later maybe!" she smiles as she pulls her pants on and then he helps her pull the clean T-shirt over her head and arm."I just need the bathroom before we go" she smiles and kisses him "Jason  tell me it's gonna be Okay?"

"It will ... Trust me!"

She nods. She wants to believe him, but she still has massive doubts in her head.  
She never use to have all this self-doubt, but since everything that's happened she can't have confidence in any decisions

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

" _Phewww!"_ she lets out a sigh as she looks at herself in the bathroom mirror again.  
She washes her face again trying to clear her thoughts, trying to think about what happened and why?  
  
She rubs her head "this doesn't make any sense even for you Reuben" she glances down and sees that bottle" _hmmmm!_ " She opens it up and without even thinking takes another long glug _"Phheww!"_ she closes her eyes savoring the taste

"You ready?" She hears Jason call  


"Coming!" she takes one more quick sip for luck "Shit!"  
She wipes her mouth then quickly brushes her teeth

"Whatever are you doing in there?"

"Nothing I'm fine… Now Coming!" last thing she needs is him finding her drinking.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Spenser comes round.  
He's dazed and aching. He can barely move now. He lays on his front on the floor.  
  
He's lost all sense of time and days. He has no idea even how long he's been laid on the floor. It's cold but he just can't move to get up. They haven't even chained him back up now as he's unlikely to be able to stand let alone get away.

He knows in his head one more beating will probably be his last.

 

His body's covered in blood. He's dirty and hardly recognisable now except for his now filthy blonde curls.  


Someone enters the room.  
Spenser groans. In his head he's screaming out but even if he wanted to he doesn't physically have the energy to do it for real.  


His head swims with pleasant memories of better days.  
Then every now then…Wham! A flashback to a beating jumps in and that panic out of control feeling comes over him and it takes all his mental attitude to shut it out  


As he hears the voice he just wants to give in. He shuts his eyes wondering if he should stop fighting now and just let death come over him but something inside just wants to keep fighting it.  


"Food!" the guys voice informs him.  
  
He doesn't recognise it, it's American though. The guy chucks the burger bag and bottle of water on the floor.  
He laughs "Not sure you want it but..!" he tips his head looking at Spenser lying there  
"Hey! You think he's dead?" he calls out

Another voice comes to the door. Another American. Spenser wonders where Reagan is now as he has always been the only one to speak to him

The guy bends down in front of him and studies his face. He can hardly tell if he's breathing let alone alive. Then Spenser opens his eyes trying to get a focus on the face of his captors, but it's blurred and he really can't take it in.

"It's Okay!... he's still alive… Just! Not sure he'll last much longer"

"Ah well! Probably best for him if goes soon!... Think the plan is to kill him anyway!"

"Think we should tie him back up?"

"Nah don't worry he's going nowhere by the looks of him. We gotta move him in a while when we get the call! Perhaps he'll be dead before then! Always us has to the heavy lifting that would save us moving him!" he laughs "Leave the door ajar we'll keep an eye on him"

  
Spenser closes his eyes. "Come on guys where are you? I need you now!"

He's summons all his focus to concentrate on staying alive

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Okay! Trent you do what you need to do!" he nods towards CJ "Davis we got these traffic cams info?

"Yeah but unfortunately they abandoned the vehicle here"  
she points at the street map on her laptop screen "and then left on foot! I'm still searching CCTV to try and pick them up but it's a bit of a needle in a haystack!"

"SHIT! So, we don't actually know where they have Spenser? Do we know if they moved him to the warehouse yet?"

"No! we've been monitoring but nothing, but we don't know is if he was there before we knew they were reusing that location!" she sighs "We didn't monitor it any more after you cleared it when you brought CJ back and all the cameras in that area are conveniently offline!"

"Shit dammit!" he runs his hands through his hair "He knew what he was doing using that place again!"

  
"Jason the only thing we can do is sit tight and go with the exchange like we've planned for tomorrow" Ray looks at Sonny

"I told you we're not doing that now!"

"Jason Brother …think about this it's all set up! We had a plan?"

  
C.J looks up she can feel Sonny glaring at her  
  
"So boss why don't you wanna go with this plan anymore?"

"I just don't! It's too much risk. This lot are unpredictable. Till we know what's going on here who's playing who then I'm not putting us at risk!"

"Us at Risk? Or her at risk! Which is it?"  


"I need to know why they risked coming tonight? Somethings off with this I can feel it"

"Without this exchange they not gonna offer Clay back"  
Sonny shakes his head glaring at CJ He's thinking the reason Jason's faltering now is because of her.  


"We'll work around it. We're gonna get him back we just need to think! ....Davis we _NEED_ that location!"

She nods "I'm working on it!"  


"Jason! Not going through with the plan that's one hell of a risk there!... I mean all we have to do is give her the disk and walk her in and they give her Clay back like agreed!... Why risk changing that plan now?"

"Sonny you questioning my decision?"

Sonny thinks before he answers "Yeah!... Yeah I think I am! Cos I don't' think you're thinking with your head!"  
  


She sits and looks at Sonny he's still glaring at her. She knows what he's thinking. He's blaming her, that it's her fault Jason's changing their plan.

  
Trent can feel the tension that fills the room "Come on I'll take you get you sorted!" as he watches her rubbing her arm

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They get to the medical assessment

They sit themselves down outside the assessment cubicle they've been assigned

"I'll be with you shortly" the Doctor says as he walks past. Trent nods as he recognises the Doctor  


The receptionist gives C.J a consent form and paperwork to fill in for the X-ray. Now she's classed as a civilian she's not covered by the same policies as when she was military personnel

She shakes her head at the forms  
"Red tape!" she sighs. Her arm is hurting again, and she sits rubbing it as best she can, it's not easy to sooth it when the graze is so sore _"Phewww!"_

  
She looks at the form and starts to fill it in.  
Half way down the tick box section she stops and just stares at the question on the form. She hesitates  


"Hey! I could do with a coffee how about you?"

Trent nods. "but they'll probably call you in a minute. Do you wanna wait?"  


"No! Why don't you go and get it now? just in case we have to wait longer....Don't worry I'm big girl I can go in by myself" she smiles

"Alright! I'll go. I could do with one myself!"  


She looks at the bottom of the form. Consent I do / I don't consent to XRAY

she looks up and marks it "DON'T consent" she rubs her head and lets out a long sigh " _Phhhewww!_ " she puts her hand to her mouth thinking about what she's doing. Debating her decision.

  
Trent has literally just gone through the double doors at the bottom of the corridor when the Doctor calls her in

"Ms Lewis. Let's have a look at you then"

She smiles  


He looks at the wound on her stomach first. He thinks he remembers her from before when she was here so he's aware what's gone on and had quick scan of her notes to bring himself back up to speed.

"Okay!... well it's a clean wound. Definitely must have been a sharp blade so luckily the wound edges as clean and straight so I can glue it rather than stitch" he smiles at her

She laughs "we'll that's something good...I suppose?!"  


he smiles back as he looks at her face he can see how tired she looks  
"Just lay back this shouldn't really hurt only maybe a little as the skin around the wound is quite tender"

She nods "It's fine. Do what you have to do"  


  
He glues and puts some sterile strips over to keep it closed  
"just leave the dressing on for tonight then you should be able to remove it tomorrow and try not to do too much, things like exercise that type of thing. Things that might pull at it."

"How long before it will be Okay?"

"Week should see it more robust to basic tasks and light exercise" he moves round to the other side "Right let's take a look at this arm now he moves it about"

"Owww!"

"Okay!.... well we'll get it X rayed just to be on safe side. It's just precautionary really! I just think it's just badly bruised"

"Can we leave the X-ray. I don't really need it"  


"Let's just get one done, then we'll know for sure nothing fractured or broken that we haven't seen"  
he looks at the consent form and starts to add the answers to his computer form on the computer " _Ahhh!_ "he looks puzzled "I see you've marked no consent? is that a mistake?"

"I …" she gulps "I just need to get back.... not sit around waiting for an X-ray I don't need "  


He frowns then he looks at the rest of the form  
"Is there something I should know?" he sees she also didn't complete the questionnaire

  
She shakes her head

"I see you didn't answer all the questions?" He looks up "Is that why the refusal?"

"Look… I just need to go!.. Can you just get this patched up and stop with the questions?"  


"Okay!.... fine. I'll just dress it" he's puzzled at why she's not being very cooperative

 

 

She comes out with a light bandage dressing round the arm graze and she's glued and dressed on the cut

"Hey!" Trent's sitting and waiting

"I was gonna come in! how'd it go? Anything broken?"

"No, they err …didn't bother with an x-ray He thought everything was fine. ..Look I need the ladies room excuse me a minute"

  
As he waits for her the Dr comes out  
  
"Trent! How are you?"

"Marcus! Yeah I'm good … how are you?"  


Not bad. You with Ms Lewis?

Yeah" he nods "so she didn't need an x ray then? My initial assessment was she might have fractured it cos of the pain she's had with it"

"Well I offered one to be sure, but she's refused, so..!"  
he shrugs just as his pager goes off "Look … sorry Trent I have to go we catch up soon though!"

"Yeah sure"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They're in the truck heading back to the main base

"So, you gonna tell me why you refused the x ray?"

"What??!"  
she's deep in her own thoughts staring out the window while he drives "Oh that! No reason. It's no big deal I didn't need it! And I didn't wanna waste time sitting around waiting for that when we've got bigger things to be doing!"  


He stops the truck  
"If you're gonna expect me to lie to Jason then you better start being honest"

She gulps "What?... I didn't ask you to lie to Jason" she frowns  


"He's gonna ask about the x-ray and you gonna want me to say you didn't need one?"

"Okay!.... Yeah maybe .. Just to keep him off my back… it's not a lie as such"

"Okay!... not a lie well I'll just tell him you refused... Then we'll see how quickly he sends you back for one?"  


She shakes her head laughing "Jeez Trent, why's it such a big deal?" She closes her eyes thinking what to say, "look what does it really matter …I'm fine!"  


" CJ I know you well enough by now  that I can tell when you're covering something ... What's going on?"  


She rubs her head trying to avoid looking at him.  
She looks out the window "Nothing! …Seriously!....What's _your_ problem"  
  
Her defensive attitude now makes him even more sure something is going on.He sits there looking at her and doesn't' move  
"I can wait here all night!"

She takes a deep breath "Oh Jeez!...! she keeps looking at him but he doesn't move or change his expression "seriously?" she shrugs "why the big deal?"

"I don't know you tell me!"

Shaking her head, she closes her eyes taking a deep breath.  
She re-opens them and looks up at the roof of the truck before looking back at Trent "Look…. " she bites her lip "it's probably nothing ….. just stress…"  
  
"Okay! …Jesus!" she sighs again this is so awkward "I'm .. " she closes her eyes again  
"Oh shit!…. its just.. I'm a couple weeks late.. that's all!.... so I just thought with it only being precautionary it was best not to have the x-ray! Okay?.. satisfied?"  
she looks out of her window not able to look him in the face  


He frowns trying to register what she said "Wait… late? what do you mean _late? .._...oh! oh my god!!!.. _Late!_ …. Shit!!! You think…"

"No! …Like I said its probably nothing…. just stress! you know with everything that's been going on"  
  
she turns and looks at him "Oh! don't look at me like that…. yes, I know..... I'm stupid you think I don't know that"  
  
she rubs her head and stares out of the window again "look…everything just got messed up ...and then we …we just weren't as careful as we should've been!"

she closes her eyes running her hand through her hair. She feels embarrassed that she's having to say this saying that this could happen again!  
  
Trent has such a look of disappointment in his face  
  
"Yes I know I'm idiot" she shakes her head "Shit!"  
she lets out another tired sigh. She bites her lip and sniffs back her emotions to gather herself " _phewww!..._ Oh God!..I need this like a hole in the head"

"You need to tell Jason"

"NO!.... No way!" she looks at him now " **NO!"** she snaps at him  
**"** and you don't say a word about this!.... I will tell Jason if and when I need to! We need to concentrate on getting Clay back not giving him any more reasons to pull the plug on tomorrow...... Trent!..... you keep your mouth shut! Do you understand?!"

"CJ you can't withhold this from him he'll want to know the risk your taking!"

"Yes!.. Yes, I can. It's my problem. I'll deal with it if I need to! …Shit!!.... I should have never said anything"  
  
she knows in head she shouldn't have told him, but she needed to share her worries with someone, and Trent was as good as it got really  
"I swear.. You breathe a word and I'll report you to a disciplinary! You know you can't divulge medical information like that" she angrily stares at him "I mean it Trent! I won't hesitate to report you …. anyway, like I say it's probably nothing... just stress"

"SHIT! CJ you're really putting me on the spot now"

"Yeah well I'm sorry but I need you to keep this a secret!"

 

He shakes his head. He will because he must, but doesn't mean he likes it

"Look let's just get back we're wasting time sat here!"  


He puts the truck in drive and heads back. He's really not happy about this.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

As they walk through the office doors. Sonny and Jason are arguing

"You don't wanna stick to the plan now!... Why?"

"Cos after what happened tonight I'm not risking an exchange. We have to work it another way"  


CJ looks between them "What going on?"

"Oh! Jason here now wants to mess up the perfectly good plan to get Clay back tomorrow"  


"Why?" Jason's doesn't answer her "Jason just stick to the plan like Sonny says"

"Oh, thank you! Finally, we agree on something!"

"Jason just think about what's best here!.... You don't even know exactly where he is at this point what if you storm that place and he's not there? They'll probably kill him? You wanna take that risk"

  
Jason's pacing

"Brother listen we'll keep her safe if that's what you're worried.....Listen man let's just stick to the plan?" Rays trying to calm the situation  


"I need a coffee" Jason walks off

"Jeez!" Sonny gets in CJs face "this is your fault screwing with his head"

"ME? you can't blame me for this!...You just heard me say he needs to stick to the plan!"

"Oh! well I am blaming you! Don't worry about that"

"Jeez Sonny!" she shakes her head as he walks off.  
She lets out a big sigh "unbelievable!"

Ray looks at her "Let's take a break and get some coffee"

  
She rubs her head. She's just so tired as she closes her eyes for a second her head drops from tiredness "Shit!"

She finds herself sitting in the office on her own everyone else has taken a break

  
  
Jason comes back through with 2 coffees. She smiles  


"Hey! Thanks", she looks up at him as he puts the coffee in front of her

"Hey! You okay?"

"Yeah you?"

He nods. "How did you get on?" he looks at her arm

"yeah fine! Everything was fine. They patched me up so good to go"

"Nothing broken?"

"No!" she shakes her head "all good" she sighs.  
"I'm just tired!...Jason ...just stick with the plan tomorrow!"

"Can't do that!"

  
She shakes her head as they stare at each other

"Look why don't you go in there and get some rest" he points to the briefing room

"I'll be fine"

"No, you're not fine I can see how tired you are"

"and what about everyone else they're tired too" to she puts her arms round his waist and holds him leaning her head on his chest "Jason stick to the plan and offer the exchange!" she looks up at him "anyway where is the flash drive?"

"Here safe in my pocket" he puts her hand on his back pocket she slides her hand in and feels it and nods

  
She smiles as he puts his hand round her butt and leans in and kisses her.

" _Mmmmm!"_  
She sighs as she starts kissing him back "Okay.... perhaps you're right I'll get some rest for a bit. Wish we were back at the house"

"Yeah me too" he smiles as he leans for another kiss

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She goes to the quiet of the briefing room and sits down and closes her eyes for a moment.  
Then she lets out one long sigh. She opens her hand and looks at the flash drive she took from Jason's pocket while he was kissing her.  
  
She takes out her phone and makes a call "I need to see you! …. No! Now!.... tonight"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She signs out of the gate and takes Jason's truck with the keys she picked up off the desk.

 _"Phewww!"_ She closes her eyes as she sits in the truck thinking " _Shit CJ what are you doing?"_

she starts the truck and puts it in drive.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Where's CJ going?" Sonny frowns  


"What do you mean where's she going? Last I spoke to her she was going to have a rest in the briefing room!"

"Well when I just came back that way I saw her going out the security gate?"

"What?.... You sure?"

"Well unless I'm seeing things? Then yeah I'm sure!"

 

Jason runs to the briefing room as he opens the door he can see there's no one inside

"Where the fuck she gone?"  
  
He calls the gate."Yes Sir. She signed about half an hour ago "

"SHIT! ..What the fuck is she playing at Sonny?"

  
As Ray walks back in the room he sees the concerned looks on their faces "What's going on?"

"CJs gone walkabout!" Sonny frowns "Jason she's giving me a really bad feeling here man!"  


"Yeah this is not good!" Jason calls her phone it goes to voicemail "CJ pick up the damn phone up and Call me back ASAP!"

"Davis you get a trace on her phone?"

"no, she's switched it off! last location showing is here!"

"Shit God dammit C.J what the hell are you up to?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She arrives at the hotel. She spots Reuben sat in the lobby with a newspaper.She shakes her head. She can't believe how calm he is just sat there

"Catherine how nice to see you again!" he smiles

"We need to go somewhere private so we can talk"  


"Hmm! I don't think so do you? we can talk here!"

"We do!.... We've got things we need to discuss!"

"Discuss? .. hmmm seriously? Well then join me!" he points to the seat in front of him  


"Reuben don't fuck with me this is serious!"

"Discuss then!"

  
  
She looks around. "I want Spenser back…. _TONIGHT_! I need to know where he is"

He laughs "and this is because?"

"Because …if not then either you, me or... both of us are going to end up dead tomorrow"

"I'm sorry! Dead me? I don't understand. The way I see it I'm the one in control here!? You know as I have the hostage to bargain with?"

"Yeah well I think other people may have other ideas about that!"

  
He frowns

"Or are you telling me you sent Reagan to the to the house tonight looking for the file?"

He frowns "to the house?"

"He came to Jason's house after the file tonight. Did you send him?"  
  
The look on his face says he doesn't know what she's talking about  
  
"Didn't think so! Jason's not going to do an exchange now after that.. so, I need to know where Spenser is? Because I don't think Reagan gives a shit about your hostage only the file which I have!"

She can see him thinking. Not that he gives a clue that he' really concerned about this and that he's also trying to work out what's going on.  
"And say I was prepared to give you that information then what are you offering me in exchange?"  


She shrugs nervously "Anything!....Whatever you want!"  


He stands up. He's smiling as he touches her cheek "Anything? …Really? Now that does interest me"

Holding her by her neck he looks her in the eyes.  
She tries to hold her nerve as he tries to read her expression "Then maybe we should talk more privately" he smiles

Reluctantly, she nods.


	47. That was Stupid

"Please...Come in"

She sighs as she looks round Reuben's suite.  
  
He pours a drink "You sure you don't want one? ...It might help you to relax."  
  
She's really tempted but refuses   
"NO!...  just sit down Reuben!" He just stares at her "Reuben I said... sit down!"

 

He frowns "I don't care much for your tone,Catherine!"  
  
He drinks his drink and walks up to her looking her in the face, he puts his hand up to touch her cheek. She pushes him away and instead pulls her gun on him   
"I said _SIT the fuck.._.down!"

  
"SHIT!... Oh my god... Catherine! What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to know where Spenser is... right now!.. I mean _RIGHT NOW_!"

"Look calm down alright!... Catherine for god sakes put the gun down!" he holds his hands out.  
  
She doesn't flinch just points towards the bed indicating for him to sit down  
  
  
"Catherine  please just calm down!"   
he's never seen her lose it like this before and its concerning him that she's this on edge. It's making her this unpredictable "Look say ..... say, I did give you the address of where they holding him... How am sure you're not going to kill me after?"

"You'll have to trust me on that" she stares at him

"Well just so you know"he sighs "I have a fail safe.... if I don't check in every 2 hours, then.... then they will kill him"

 

She shakes her head "I didn't expect anything less from you"   
She rubs her gun on her forehead thinking "Look just tell me ... they go get Spenser out alive and….and then I'll give you the file!"

"Why don't I just take it now?"

"because I have a fail-safe too!.... I didn't bring it here..... So  you'll have to take my word that you'll get the damn file, ... but _ONLY_ after I know Clay's safe"

"and I have to take you at your word?"

"You have my word…" she sighs "…because I want done with this. I want out!..... Do you understand?" she stares at him "There's always going to be someone looking for it so, sadly…." she shakes her head "…. you're the safest person I know to give it to! "she laugh. "Just tell me where Clay is?.. That's it!"

  
Reuben sees her falter and dares to get up and go toward her  
"Then come away with me ....I'll keep you safe" he puts his hand on her cheek  
  


She brushes him off and shakes her head "No!... that's not what I want…. I don't want _you_.. don't you get it? Me and you Reuben we're done!..... Hell!..." she laughs "there was no me and you ....perhaps in your head! We had sex that was it there has never anything between us"  
  
  
She looks at him this look of regret comes over her face "I just want done with this whole thing...... I want out!"  
  


He sniffs "Hayes?.... What you want him?.... is that it?" he sips from his drink, watching her.

"Maybe?... I don't know" She gulps "Maybe I've got a chance at normal" she shrugs "maybe I want that?"  
  


"Normal?" he laughs "Catherine you're deluded..... You don't want normal?" he laughs at her "People like us? What we've done!.... we don't do _normal!"_   
  
She looks away she doesn't like his attitude with her. He sees her face   
"Oh Catherine! Don't kid yourself.. you love the thrill and danger of it too much to ever walk a way"

"All those things we did? ....that's the past! It's done!...I'm not doing any of that anymore… It's over! You understand?" she sighs "I'm tired and it's going to get me or worse, those I care about killed!... I've got too much to lose now"

"Do you remember what you were involved in?"

"Yeah! and its done with!"

"No, I think…that might still all be on record? If you recall?"

"No.. not anymore!"

He looks at her suspiciously "How?" he frowns "Oh!..." He smiles and laughs "…you _can_ open that file can't you?" he watches her reaction "I knew it!" he shakes his head "I knew it was worth keeping you alive"

  
She doesn't answer him as she gulps back the tears of tiredness that are pricking her eyes   
"Please!....Just tell me where Clay is! I'll give you it all!.....Whatever you want" she softens and tries to appeal to his better nature, if he has one "you don't need Clay anymore... just put an end to this!"

  
She looks away " _this is not going to work. He's not buying it"_ she shakes her head trying to hold her tears back as she looks at the ceiling trying to regain her composure he sees her drop her guard for a second, but it's enough for Reuben  
He smacks her hard across the face which takes her by surprise causing her to drop the gun. He grabs her throat and holds her pinned against the door

"Do NOT _ever_ point a gun at me again… unless you're about to use it!"  
He's in her face smiling. She gulps.   
He holds her against the door "Oh Catherine… it doesn't have to be like this" he rubs the redness on her cheek where he just hit her "it could be so good! You can deny it all you want!"

  
She bites her lip and closes her eyes  
"tell me where Clay is, .... I'll give you what you want" she smiles at him and leans in just close enough that he thinks she's going to kiss him but doesn't. He presses forward on her against the door, his hand still on her throat.

  
" _Owww!"_ She cries out in pain and holds her stomach

  
He frowns as he sees the real pain in her face and looks down. He lifts the bottom of her T shirt where she's holding then looks back at her   
"What happened?"

"I told you!... _owww!_ " she closes her eyes in pain "Reagan came after the file"  
  
  


He lets her go and steps back, picking up her gun. He watches her   
"You want a drink?"  
  


she lets out sigh of relief "Yeah!" she nods she knows she shouldn't, but she'll never get through this without one.

"Fine!..." he thinks for a moment "... I'll tell you where he is, but….. you _need_ to hold up your side or.." he pours the drinks "…or I _will_ kill you! But before I do….. I will make you watch while I kill Hayes and your son. Do you understand me?"

  
She swallows hard and nods as he passes her a drink. She takes a large mouthful closing her eyes, savouring it. Steadying her nerves.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Jason.....it's me…..yes .. fine!.... look just shut up and listen!"

"What the Hell are you playing at? … Where are you?"

"Jason just SHUT UP!"   
  
he continues to lecture her down the phone

"Jason I said _shut up_ and listen!" she's getting angry now! "I can't tell you where I am"   
  
she looks at Reuben   
"that's not important!.....I'm gonna text you an address.." she takes a breath "Just let me know when you have Clay" she gulps and hangs up before he can say anything else.

  
  
"I'll have another drink" she tells Reuben whos stood at the minibar pouring himself a glass while she texts Jason   
  
  
He hands her the glass "Now relax!.....come. Sit here with me"   
he's sitting on the bed.  
  


She gulps and goes over taking a deep breath, she sits down and sips from her drink. He puts his hand on her cheek, then untying her ponytail he loosens her hair running his hand through it. He keeps smiling at her, watching while she drinks.

  
"errrmmm..... I need the bathroom. I need to errmm... Clean-up!" he nods in agreement "Can you get me another drink?" she forces a smile at him

He nods "Yes sure! .... No hurry, we've got all evening"

  
She nods. She feels sick. She just hopes this plan of hers works

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Fuck!."   
Jason rubs his head he's on edge now. His adrenaline starts to pump "Right!" he claps his hands for attention "Let's get geared up. …..I've got a location"

"What for  Clay?" Ray looks puzzled "Where's that suddenly came from? .. You sure?..How?" he frowns  
  


"Yeah I'm sure and don't worry about how!.. Come on! We need to get on this people. We need to move!"   
  
Sonny comes through the door "Sonny get it together we going after Spenser"

"About fuckin time!"  
  


"Come on we need to get this done. We're on a short time frame with this one!"

"Something we should know there boss?" Rays slightly worried by the speed that they're moving at  
  


"Lets just get loaded up.....Leave the worrying to me! We''ll work an infil plan on the ground"

  
Jason has C.Js message in the back of his mind.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"You've been a while? thought you might be avoiding me?" he looks at her face "are you alright?"  
  


"Yeah I'm fine" she smiles "just cleaning up and sorting this out. Making it more comfortable" she points to her wound  
  


" _Hmmm!_ " he frowns "I need to deal with him for that!"

"Don't worry"   
she slowly sips her third drink. She's stalling him. She can hardly get the drink down for nerves  
  


"Catherine are you alright?"

she nods "Yeah!.....Just worried about Clay"  
  


"Well hopefully your _men_ should have him soon! Then you can relax" he smiles

  
  
she nods. She hopes so. She hopes they hurry.  
  
She rubs her stomach the wound aches   
  
"Let me look"   
  
She swallows hard as he lifts her T- shirt, pushing her to lie back on the bed. He lifts the dressing half back. She grimaces  
  


 _"Hmmm! I_ can't believe he did that?" he continues with his hand caressing her skin moving up under her T-shirt gently caressing over her breast now.   
  
She closes her eyes. Inside her head his touch repulses her, but she doesn't show it   
"Yeah I told you he came for the file"

  
He stops his hand. Watching her eyes "so where is the file now?"

"It's safe"   
  
he's watching her he leans in to kiss her.  
She holds out as long as she can bear him touching her before reaching in her side pocket and pulls out the flash drive and holds it between their faces.

  
He stops trying to kiss her and leans back   
"Well, well …" he laughs as he takes his hand out from under her T-shirt.   
  
He stands back and smiles at her. She closes her hand round it. He takes her hand in his softly caressing it as he gently opens her fingers and she reluctantly allows him to take the flash drive.   
She sighs as it leaves her hand she knows she has nothing now to protect her she hopes BRAVO have got to Clay  
  


"Well there it is!" he smiles.  
He turns and pours himself another drink looking at the small black flash drive in his hand. Holding it up turning it over like some winning lotto ticket.

  
He's not going to be fooled this time and he switches his laptop on and plugs the flash drive in the side

 _"phewww!_ " she's glad that's stalled him a bit as he opens the files and sees the file he's interested in. He clicks to open it.  
The password and encryption boxes come up  
  
"and…?" he looks at her  
  


"And…"she gulps "I'll unlock it when I know Clay's safe"  
  


he smiles "of course!" he sips his drink. "I'm in no hurry"   
he looks at her sitting there on the bed "I can think of plenty of things to do in the meantime... while we wait. Perhaps you'd care for another drink?"   
  


"Yeah!" she nods "another drink would be good!" she nods as she closes her eyes. Her mind is a whirl trying to think of anything to stall him.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Okay!... this is time conscious. We need to get his done! Let's speed it up" Jason looks at his watch 

They enter the building. It's all quiet as they make out two guys sitting watching a TV. The door to a room behind them ajar.  
They keep watch there's no other movements only the two guys

"Looks like just them two"  
  
Ray nods. "Seems odd though. There were 3 at the house including Reagan"  
  
Jason nods "Maybe they didn't come back yet? in case we were tracking them?"

  
"you think Clay's in that room behind?"

"would make sense. Don't look like there's much else in there..... I can't see where else they'd hold him"

"Are you sure this the right place?" Ray looks at him "How reliable is this intel?"

  
He looks at Ray "It's reliable" he looks Ray in the face "it's from CJ....she text me it!"   
  


Ray looks confused "How the hell did she get it?..." he frowns "what the hell's going on?... Jason... you know I trust you Brother but what's she playing at?"  
  


Sonny's getting twitchy "let's just get his done and get out of here. I'm getting a bad ju ju here"  
  


"Sonny that corridor runs rounds the building. See those doors You come around. Take Target 1 then cover us from that position. Ray you take Target 2 from here?"

"Yeah sure" he gets set up "Let's just hope Spenser's in that room"

"Okay!.... let's get on this people times against us. BRAVO 4 …5 you keep watch outside there may be more en route back here! So, stay awake"

  
  
They keep watch a few more minutes

"BRAVO 1 this is Bravo 3 I'm in position. Got clean shot on target 1 Copy"

"Copy that BRAVO 3"

"OK you ready Ray"

Ray nods

"BRAVO 4 we all good there?"

"BRAVO 1 all clear here COPY"

  
"OK all BRAVO call signs we go on 3 …3.2.1. execute"   
  
the shots ring out and both men drop to the ground. They hold for a few more seconds there's no further movement "OK let's go get him!"  
  


They quickly head across the empty building it's like an old disused dock yard building so there's nothing really in it apart from the furniture the guys were sitting on.  
Jason holds the door, he nods at Ray and they enter  
  


"Oh Shit!" Spenser's lying on his front on the floor

"BRAVO 4 this is BRAVO 1 we need medic now! COPY "  
  


"Clay can you hear us!" Ray checks him "He's breathing. Shit he's in a pretty bad way" Ray checks his pulse "he's alive though"

Clay slowly opens his eyes. A total relief comes over him

"Clay We got ya!"

  
Trent makes his way across with his medical bag

Sonny arrives in the doorway   
"he Okay?" he's breathing fast, wondering about Clay's fate. The state of the cuts on his back and blood Sonny's really worried "He gonna make it?... Trent! He gonna make it?"

"He's not in good shape, but he's alive"

"SHIT!" Sonny goes outside the room.  
They can hear him swearing and kicking the bodies outside. Ray and Jason look at each other and both roll their eyes.

  
Jason shouts him "Okay Sonny that'll do! Lets focus and get the job done" he looks at his watch again "Let's speed this up! Let's get him out of here. But stay awake we may have multiple hostiles still out there"  
  


Sonny picks Spenser up on his shoulders and carries him. "Come on Blondie let's get you home"  
  


Ray leads as they make their way back outside. They find a safe secluded spot where they can also keep watch.

"HAVOC this is BRAVO 1 we need medical exfil ASAP"

  
Trent starts to treat Spenser putting fluid lines up. Sonny helps him

"Okay Sonny you stay here with Trent.... Keep watch!...If anyone comes back…"

"Oh don't worry they're mine if they come back!"

  
Jason nods and slap Sonny on the arm   
"Brock you and Cerb stay with them. Help Trent… till exfil gets here" Jason looks around. Checking the scene "Keep an eye on them Sonny"

"sure thing! Hell no one's getting near him now without coming through me!"  
  


Jason checks his watch again "Okay Ray!... let's get this done"

  
  
From the darkness of the alley way Reagan watches what's going on "SHIT!"

He disappears back into the darkness

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Reuben takes the glass from her. She's hardly drunk any in the past 15mins  
  


"What's on your mind Catherine?"

"Nothing!" she smiles "I'm fine..... Just tired …been a long day"

"I'm sure it has" he brushes her hair back "You know I'll have him dealt with"  
  


She musters a smile and shakes her head. He puts his hand round her neck pulls her forward and kisses her.

She gulps as she closes her eyes. A tear rolls down her cheek. She makes a quick intake of breath. She's wondering how Bravo are getting on rescuing Clay  
  


"Don't be sad" he wipes the tear "just relax"

"As I said.... just tired!"

  
He lays her back and lifts her T shirt. Kissing across her stomach her T-shirt's getting in the way   
"Take it off" he nods indicating towards her top. He smiles at her while he watches

She gulps. It takes all her will power to pull her T-shirt over her head. She's in her black lace bra

 

He lays her back again "hmmm!... he runs his hands down her sides "you are beautiful Catherine" he kisses her neck. "you know we were so good together... no one has come close since!"  
  


She swallows hard as he runs his hands over her neck and breasts he pulls her bra straps down and starts kissing her breast  
She closes her eyes trying to bear it

"Relax.... relax.." he strokes her hair "...you're so tense. You do want this?... Yes? That's what you're offering me?"  
  


"I'm fine" she nods. She looks at the ceiling trying to stop herself crying as he kisses her. He's unbuttoning her pants  
  


 _"Oh god!"_ she wonders if she can go through with this? She takes a sharp intake of breath   
" _Ahhhhh!_ Wait!" she holds her stomach "I just need a minute!"  
  


He pushes her back "No more stalling!" as he starts to tug at her combat pants

"Please... Reuben. Just give me a minute"   
  
He gets more forceful she tries to push him back   
"Owww!" she rubs her arm. As she closes her eyes tight a couple of big tears roll down her cheek

  
He stands up and undoes his tie and takes his shirt off hanging it carefully on the chair. He's watching her lying there, looking her over.  
  
He picks his drink up and takes a sip still watching her "Take them off!... Your pants take them off!"  
  


She takes a deep breath and slowly slides her combats off on to the floor. She makes a quick scan of cell phone laid on the side No text or calls about Clay  yet.  
He runs his hand down her thigh. She holds her breath "Reuben Stop..wait…. I'm not sure about this" he starts to undo his belt….. "Reuben I need a minute"

 

Suddenly the door to the suite bursts open.

CJ screams as the noise takes her by surprise

 

"Get back!.... Get back!" Jason's voice screams out "On your knees!!!! .. I SAID ON YOUR KNEES!!! .. put your hands behind your head"  
  


Reuben looks at her as he slowly does what he's told. He keeps glancing at her gun on the side.

Jason spots him looking as it   
"Do it!.. Go on!.. Go ahead and do it you son of a bitch. Just give me a reason!... I said DO IT!" Jason screams he's willing Reuben to pick the gun up so he has reason to shoot him.

  
Ray picks the gun up and starts to zip tie Reuben's hands  
  


He's smiling at Jason until Jason can stand it not more and lashes out and knocks him down and puts his gun in his face  
"I should just shoot you now you sick son of a bitch!"  
  


"Jason Calm down Brother" Ray's worried "you don't want this man" he looks in Jason's face and gets him to lower the weapon "come on Jason this is not you!"  
  


CJ sits in the middle of the bed. Her body starts to shake uncontrollably

"You Okay?" She hears Jason's voice.   
  
She can't answer she's just trying to breath "Oh Shit"

"Hey CJ!....Are you Okay?"

  
Ray pushes Reuben onto his face on the floor.   
  
He looks up at her and laughs "Clever Girl! I shouldn't have trusted you! that's my mistake... should have checked that text you sent!" he closes his eyes for a moment thinking how he let that slip "You made a big mistake Catherine!... I could have helped you. You're on your own now!"

Ray pushes his head down with his foot "Hey shut your mouth!"

"CJ …. answer me! ...You Okay? "  
  


"Yeah!.. yeah!" she rapidly nods " _Woahh! Shit!...oh God!!"_

"Hey! It's Okay!.... I've got ya!"

"Oh Thank God!.... that was so close!" her breathing is frantic as she clings her arms round Jason's neck "Shit!" she panics  
  


"it's Okay!.... Ive got you!" he wraps his arms round her holding her head against him

 

  
Ray stands Reuben up on his feet.   
Reuben laughs at them "Awww! Isn't that touching"

"Ray shut him the Hell up!"  
  
Ray hits him in the back of the knee with the butt of his gun. He drops to the floor but still smiles   
"Question you need to ask her Mr Hayes. How far _would_ she have gone if you hadn't arrived when you did?" he smirks  
  


Ray pulls the zip tie tighter he can see he's getting Jason riled "I told you Shut your mouth!"  
  


Reuben can also see he's getting to Jason. He continues to goad him   
"You know she wanted it! She's never said no to me yet!"  
  


She closes her eyes "Jason don't listen to him its not true! I was never gonna go through with it!"   
she looks at Jason who's glaring at Reuben. He's in his face now  
  


Ray can see a look in his eyes "Jace man cool it! Don't give him the satisfaction Brother!"

Jason grinds his teeth looking at him   
"you're not worth it. Get him out of here Ray!"  
  


"MOVE!" Ray pulls him and then shoves him out the door

"Catherine ..This isn't ended" he calls back as Ray pushes him out the door

CJ closes her eyes she's shaking uncontrollably from all the adrenaline rush

  
Jason turn on her

"What the HELL were you playing at ?.. Do you how Stupid this was?"   
he looks at her she's standing there in her underwear rubbing her head he has this look on his face that makes her feel so bad "Get dressed!"  
he throws her clothes at her as he heads to the door  
  


"Jason!..." she cries "At least tell me if Clay's alright?"

"He's alive. Trent's with him now...Just _put_ your clothes on!... I'll wait for you in the lobby"  
  


She sits on the bed suddenly all her emotions she's held back flood her body and starts to cry.

"Oh, shit!" the reality of the situation hits her she shakes her head as she puts her head in her hands.   
  
She takes a massive deep intake of breath to gather herself and as she looks up she sees Reuben's laptop she takes the flash drive out of the side and gets dressed

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She sits in the quiet of the briefing room holding a coffee Davis got her.  
Jason enters in with Blackburn

"You Okay now?"  
  


She nods. She still has the shakes as the adrenaline subsides from her body. "How's Clay?.... Can I see him?"

"All in good time! He's awake and talking though"

she smiles "that's good!2

 

"I'll take you to see him in a short while" he shakes his head at her "Jesus CJ..... You didn't leave us much room for error there!.... To get from Clay and get back to you!"

she shrugs "It's the only thing I could do! We had to get him back... it was me he wanted.."

  
Jason's still shaking his head at her but she looks pitiful sitting there. He so wants to hold her but he's struggling in his head. Thee images of her and Reuben when he first entered the room.  
  
She looks at him. She wants him to hold her and say it's all Okay, but he doesn't speak just shakes his head and then walks out.  
  


"Oh Jeez!...Jason" she puts her head in her hands

"He'll come around!" Blackburn looks at her "You Just need to let it all calm down...... It's been quite a night for everyone.... including Jason"   
he does his best to smile at her "I'll talk to him"

she wipes her nose with hand and rubs her head "I hope so"

"You did good!..... We got Spenser back.... that's good enough in my book. You need anything you let Davis know. Just get some rest"  
  


She nods  
  


"Oh, Just so you're aware…. Reagan… He got away. He's MIA at the moment. So I wouldn't go too far on your own till we know where he is"  
  


"shit!" she shakes her head "so this still might not over?"

"We'll find him"  
  


"Oh, sorry Sir"   
Davis comes to the doorway  
  


"No, we're done!" He nods at C.J before he leaves

 

  
Davis has brought her some clean clothes she asked for. She feels dirty and can't bear to be in these

"Thanks. Davis!...  how's Clay doing?"

"I think he's gonna be Okay?"  
  
Davis looks at her she looks half the person she once was when Davis first met her So much more tired now. Davis wonders if she'd have been tough enough to endure what CJ has. She knows Sonny warned her, but she has to feel sorry for her.

"Can you organise me some transport over there? To the hospital, to see Clay"

"Errrm ..I'm not sure if you're supposed to. I was told only authorised personnel at the moment"  
  


She frowns "Davis Please!... I need to see him"

"I don't know.... look I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks"

 

She rubs her face and runs her hands through her hair then changes her T Shirt and combats. Then she goes back through to the  office.  
  


Trent comes in "Hey!"

"Hey" she smiles "How's Clay?"

"He's awake and talking but pretty badly beaten up..... but he should fix"

"Will you take me over there... to see him?..... Davis is dragging her heels"

"Yeah! Okay!" he nods. "You had chance to talk to Jason yet"  
  


"No!" she shakes her head "No!...Not yet!.....I need some time Trent!.... He needs some time.. to get his head round this first"

"Well don't leave it too long" he looks at her "Come on then I'll take you to the hospital"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Hey you!"   
she smiles so pleased to see him. She's taken aback by how badly beaten he is. She gently runs her finger round his face caressing each bruise one by one running her hand down his cheek

He manages a big beaming smile. He's been waiting to see her.   
"Shit! What have you been doing?" he looks at her bandaged arm "Can't leave you alone for five minutes" he laughs  
  


She kisses his forehead still gently stroking his bruised face. "Oh my god Clay!.... I'm so sorry I should have put an end to that sooner! You Okay?"  
  


He nods "Sore I'll get there!... Painkillers are good though!" he points at the bag "Anyway, makes a change!"

"Makes a change? What does?" she frowns  
  


"Me being he injured party" she smiles "but you look like you been in wars too? Are you Okay? What happened?...CJ are you okay?" he can tell she's been crying.

"it's nothing just a graze" she laughs it off  
  


"No What happened?.... I mean how did they find me in the end?"  
  


She gulps and shakes her head " They did that's what matters"

"Come here. Let me see you?"  
  


She gulps.  She's gonna have to try and keep him at a distance now, but she doesn't want to burden him by getting into all that right now

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just both of us need sometime… been a hectic night" she smiles trying not to cry her emotions are on a cliff edge "I need to get a shower"  
  


"Yeah sure has been!... you know It's the first time Sonny's left me alone since I got here"

She laughs "Yeah he's sure been worried about ya!" she looks down "We all have!"

  
  
Jason stands in the doorway and she looks round   
"errrmmm.... Just checking how he's doing!"  
  


Jason comes up behind.   
He's standing extra close as he puts his hands on her shoulders.   
  
She feels awkward. It's feels like Jason's trying to make a subtle point to Clay. She guesses Jason's been bruised by the Reuben thing and now he needs make her presence felt, but this really isn't' the time or place and she shakes his hands off  
  


Clay's face drops he gets a funny feeling from the way Jason standing "Something going on here?"

"No! "she shakes her head "just concentrate on you... and getting better.. Okay?"

  
The nurse comes in and has a look at the wounds on his back   
"We'll get you some clean dressings and change these again Mr Spenser!"  
  


CJ smiles "She's nice!" she whispers " Is she looking after you Okay?"

"Yeah she's is!"  
  


"Well don't be charming all the nurses will you!" Jason laughs to him "How's he doing?" Jason shouts across to the nurse

  
"yeah! He's a good patient" she smiles

"You say that now!" Clay smiles at her "wait till been here a few days"  
  


C.J watches them both him and the nurse the way they are with each other

"I'll be right back in a minute Clay"  
  


CJ watches her leave the room "She likes you" she smiles  
  
"No! she's just doing her job"

"No, it's more than that… she likes you…"  
  
  


Jason puts his hand back on her shoulder again. "Right you need to Rest! So, get some sleep that's an Order and ermmm....  I need get you home you need to rest too" 

  
She smiles at Clay   
"I'll come and see you tomorrow" she kisses his cheek "Do as you're told get some sleep" her face is still wet from tears which keep rolling down her cheek she brushes one away

"Hey, stop those tears. I'm fine now"

She nods "I know!.... I'm just tired..... None of this should've happened"

  
Jason turns her round "come on you let's get you out of here. You need some sleep"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason checks with the Doctor how Clay's doing while C.J stands in corridor leaning against the wall getting herself together

"He Okay?"

"Yeah they said he should be. Just gotta keep an eye on what's going on in his head"  
  


She nods "Yeah I know that feeling!..... Something like this can take its toll" she bends her knees squatting down against the wall holding her emotions in  
  


"So, What he said! .. what was your plan..at the hotel..What would you have done if we hadn't got there ?"

 

the question comes out of the blue "What?!"

 

"With _him_ in the hotel room ..Did you have a plan?... I mean other than to sleep with him?"

"But you got there!"

"but what if we hadn't? … then what?"  
  


She frowns and honestly no she didn't have any other plan  
"No!... No wouldn't have done! ... I'd have stopped it ..... Jason why are you being like this? ..just don't let him get in your head! It's what he wants.. Look we got Spenser back that's what you wanted?"   
  
He walks off "Jason…." She calls after him "… please… don't do this!"she rolls her eyes "Shit! Jason …Come on!"

He's gone  
"Fuck!" she smacks the palm of her hand on the head. Then squats back down by the wall head in hands she's got an emotional knot in her stomach   
  
"Shit!" she grinds her teeth trying not to cry. Trying to hold it all in.  
  


She sees Sonny watching her as he comes back to sit with Spenser. She tries to hold it all back so that he doesn't see her cry. She rocks back and forward holding her tears in.

"I heard what he said…. You Okay?" he actually sounds concerned  
  


She shakes her head but doesn't look at him

"Pretty stupid if you ask me! …What you did tonight. One hell of a risk!"  
  


"Sonny I can't be dealing with you right now Okay! …so Just go away!"   
She doesn't look at him "Just fuck off and go do whatever you need to do but leave me alone..... I did what you said… I did whatever it took to get Clay back!"  
  
she's finding it so hard not to cry now taking deeper breaths each time she speaks. The pain in her stomach and chest feels like it's going to explode   
"I thought that's what you wanted?"  
  


"Yeah I'm glad you did it" he sniffs ... still stupid though" he watches her seeing her hurting he does for once feel sorry for her "but I'll remember it"  
  


She looks up at him and nods "Yeah but as normal it looks like it's gonna cost me now"

"Yeah well .. can't do nothing about that. You made your bed C.J so….."

She shakes her head as Sonny walks away

  
She leans her head back against the wall and lets all her tears flood out "Oh God!" she wipes her face with her and hands and gets herself together

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She gets out in the car park. Jason's waiting in the truck to take her back

"Rays been on the phone"  
  


She closes her eyes that's all she needs tonight   
  
"He's not happy …I think he's on the couch tonight!"  
  


She sighs "Oh, shit just take me home" she gets in the truck and just stares out the window

"I need to just stop back at the base and Just clear some stuff up with Blackburn"

"Okay!" 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

While she waits for Jason to finish up Blackburn's debrief, She goes and lays down in the briefing room. She lays on the chairs and lets out a long-exhausted sigh and closes her eyes

  
Jason pops back and checks on her.  
She's fast asleep. He stands watching her in the doorway then turns as he hears a noise in the office  
  


"Hey Trent.. everything okay?" He quietly closes the door leaving her to sleep for a bit "what you still doing here? you need to get some rest"  
  


"I was over checking on Spenser. Sonny's still with him I don't think he's going home"  
  


"You want coffee?" Jason's just pouring one out of the machine  
  


"Sure" Trent watches him   
"Jason… can I talk to you?...It's kinda private"

He frowns "Sounds ominous but Yeah sure..... you know that"   
  


"Look…" Trent's really wrestling with his conscience now "…. I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but I've been thinking it over and errmmm well… technically…errrm she's not my patient so if this goes on record then ….. " he takes a breath

  
Jason's concerned Trent never speaks like this "Hey what's going on?"  
  


"Look I don't know if this is the right thing to do ... or if it's even any of my business but errrmmm.... You need to speak to C.J" 

"About what?" he frowns worried  
  


"look errrmm… Oh god this is awkward.....  she told me.....that ermmm she's couple of weeks late..." he nods "you know. …Late" he raises his eyebrows

"Late?"  Jason frowns "I don't understand... Oh my god!.. .. late like as in? "

Trent nods

"oh shit!...Wait What!..... What the hell!... are you sure?"  
  


"Yeah!" he nods his head "like I say I'm on dubious ground telling you... having treated her... I mean she already threatened me about it but ..I dunno know I just thought you should know …. That you need to speak to her!"

"Yeah ... yeah thanks!" he frowns "oh and Trent… you did the right thing.... I'll talk to her"

 

He hands him a brown paper bag "this might be a good idea!"

Jason looks in the bag "Yeah thanks"

  
Trent slaps Jason on the arm and leaves "Go easy on her..... She's not in a good place at the minute"

Jason nods   
"Shit!" he sighs as he bites his lip.  
  
He leans back in his chair takes his baseball cap off rubs his head before putting it back on then gets up and heads to the briefing room.

 

"Hey sleepy head!" she opens her eyes "time to get up we need to go!"

"Okay!" she smiles

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They arrive back at the house its quiet. She crashes down on the couch and closes her eyes  
  


"No! Don't lay there!..... Let's go to bed get some proper rest "  
  


She smiles "Okay!"   
Finally he's speaking to her. He's been silent all the way home

 

They get in bed and he pulls her close.   
She closes her eyes "this is nice" she sighs as she lays her head on this arm and curls to his side and goes to sleep  
  


 

It's early she takes a deep sigh as she opens her eyes and wakes up  
  


Jason's already awake watching her.

she smiles "Hey!"  
  


"Hey! You feel better for that?"

"could stay here all day!" she sighs

"Well why don't ya?"

"Cos we need to get his house cleaned up?..... then maybe go get J.C?"  
  


He nods "Yeah be good to get him back...... I'm gonna call Emma and Mikey again today"  
  


she sighs closing her eyes taking another deep breath "aww! the peace it's so nice!"  
  


He lifts her chin and kisses her. They're both gently kissing each other, just gently continual kissing.   
She enjoys it so much _"mmmm!.._ Jason!"

  
he slides his hands down her waist and pulling her butt towards him so she's against him.   
  
She sighs.   
They don't stop kissing and their breathing is more intense now. He sits up looks at her then slides her out of her panties   
_"Oh!... Jason … ….Oh god!"  
_  
She's so turned on as he takes her. She grips the covers, part trying to mask the odd tweak from her pain and part from her desire.  
" _Oh god!"_ he's using all this strength now and definitely not being gentle

She's finding it difficult to hold from the pain   
"Jason..!"  
it's like he's locked in own world. She feels like he's trying to prove something "Jason. Stop!..." she groans " _ahh!_.. Stop!"   
  
she takes a deep breath He's always been forceful and normally she likes its but this .. he's lost inside himself it's like she's not even there.  
Just when she thinks she can't take him anymore, he relaxes

"Oh shit!" she breaths " _ahhhh!..."_ She lets out long sigh   
  
"What was that all about?" she holds his face and looks deep in his eyes trying to read him.

"Sorry… " he kisses her "I'm sorry.... I don't know!" he looks hurt now. He kisses her more.

  
"it's Okay!" she soothes his face "It's fine … I'm Okay!.... What's going on with you?"   
  


He brushes her hair from her face and looks her in the eyes "You sure you're okay?"  
  


"Yeah!.. I'm fine" she nods and forces a smile.   
That wasn't how she wanted it to be, but she doesn't want him to feel bad.   
  
She kisses him "its fine! I'm fine" she's watching his eyes as she runs her hand through her hair "I need to have a shower"   
she looks his face over and kisses him again

  
He gets up and puts his shorts on.   
  
She stands up wrapped in the bed sheet as he kisses her  
"I'm sorry OK! I don't know what came over me!.... I didn't mean to hurt you" he has his hand on her face looking at her

"It's Okay! .....you didn't hurt me" she kisses him "Look I'm going to have that shower" she smiles and gets to the door.

"CJ!.... wait!"

 

She frowns and stops with one hand on the door the other holding the sheet in place

"Look err.. while you're in there .." he coughs "...Why don't you errrm …" he hands her the brown paper bag.

She frowns "What's this?"   
as she opens it an sees the test.   
  
She looks at him her face drops "errrm .." she closes her eyes "How did you …" she frowns.   
She's confused. She looks at the test and it dawns on her  
"TRENT!... Oh my god!" she shakes her head "I can't believe…  son of bitch!" she closes her eyes for a moment trying to think

"Don't blame Trent he's only doing what he thought best"

"Don't blame him?!" she's mad now "What the … Oh my god" she laughs "don't blame him!!!? are you serious?...he's not supposed to do that! It's supposed to be confidential!"

"You're not his patient!"

"Huh!...Unbelievable! …well I asked him specifically not to say anything!" she shakes her head "Shit!" she gulps "look ..Jason .. it's probably nothing … alright .. whatever I'll sort it don't worry"

He puts his hand on her shoulders "Look just do the test!.... If it's nothing there'll be nothing to worry about"

  
She closes her eyes and nods trying to keep her anger in control.  
Once again she feels they've forced her into a corner "FINE!" she nods and lets out a sigh calming herself "fine if that's what you want I'll do it "

She's still in a mood as she goes off to the bathroom

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She opens the bathroom door. She sighs   
"Jason can you come in here please.."

she doesn't get any answer   
"Jason…" she listens "JASON!!.... I need to talk to you!..."   
she frowns still no reply. She shakes her head "now what's his problem" she sighs as so she goes out of the door to find him.

 

As she comes out of the bathroom and steps across the door way to the living room she stops in her tracks.  
Reagan's standing there holding a knife in front of her

"SHIT!" she gulps "How did you get in here?... Where's Jason?" she swallows hard and starts to panic as she looks in the living room and sees Jason's out cold on the floor. "SHIT! What have you done?"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 


	48. Chapter 48

“Oh my god ..Jason!!” she takes a deep breath “What the _hell_ have you done?”

Reagan laughs “try not to worry too much ...I’m sure he’ll be fine!”  
he looks her up and down and stood there wrapped in a towel fresh from the shower.  
  
She’s taking deep breaths not sure what to do  
  


 “You know what I’ve come for?”

She swallows hard “I don’t have it here!”  she shakes her head.  
  
She knows if she hands over the drive she took from the laptop then they’re both probably dead   
“It’s in Reuben's laptop which was confiscated yesterday when they took him in”

“Reuben!” he nods “Yes poor Reuben" He laughs again. “you know…” he looks at his watch “.. I thought I’d have heard from him by now”   
he smiles  “Can’t imagine what’s keeping him!”

She frowns “What? .....The CIA probably have him now” she shakes her head. "you won't be hearing from him!"

“Yeah and … I would say If they haven’t by now ... then they will be releasing him sometime soon!” he’s still smiling at her “seriously?? you think they'll be able to  hold him?" he laughs "you really don't know his reach do you?"

 

She shakes her head she’s not sure what she thinks with the way he’s acting.   
She does know she wishes Jason had killed him in that hotel.

 “What?” She screws up her face to frown “You’re not making any sense! They’re not gonna just let him go!” she keeps shaking “He’s involved in taking Spenser hostage?”

He laughs “You still really think they can hold him?” he laughs more “Oh and …err… _HE_ never took Mr Spenser  .. I did!”

She swallows hard and shakes her head more confused "this is not making any sense!"  
She panics now wondering if there is any possibility that he’s speaking the truth. "there is no way Reuben will get off!....they know he was involved… We all know he was involved… They won’t just let that go?!”

“I don’t think what _YOU_ know will matter!”

“But you came here looking for the file.... He’s not going to forgive you for that! You went behind his back.. you did this to me!... Why would you want him released?”

He laughs out loud   
“What you don't think he knew I came here?” he takes a breath “Oh come on!! … I came here to scare you .. then when you didn’t know where else to go  you went to him!”

She gulps." He played me!!!" she lets out a deep sigh "f he was the safest person I knew to go to.... oh my god!!" she hangs her head at the realisation.  
  


He smiles “you know I have to admit.... when he told me the plan I didn’t think it would work, but I suppose if your all out of options you’ll do anything"

“No!?...  No ...that’s not true … Jeez....it can’t be” she shakes her head “Okay if this is true where is he then?”

 

He shrugs “perhaps he went to collect something first?”

“Collect what?.. I'm sick of these games now..."she looks down hearing Jason groaning on the floor “Reagan tell me.... What did he go to collect?”

“Don’t know he just said he promised you something?" he shrugs...."so we’ll have to wait"

“Promised me what?” She tries to think. Her mind races "Oh my god! Jaycee!!!....... No! wait he can’t do this!“

 

She looks at Jason’s as he comes around. She can hear him groaning again  
  


Reagan  looks at her as she adjusts the towel she’s wrapped in  
“Why don’t I let you get dressed. You might feel a little more comfortable” he looks her up and down and flicks the front of her towel. She flinches

“Oh, don’t worry!...” he smiles at the panic in her face “you’re not _my_ type. I prefer mine blonde.. plus..." he sneers “… I wouldn’t touch Reuben's cast offs” He laughs “Now! …. _GET_ dressed!...we’ll be taking a little trip when Reuben gets here!”  
  


She shakes her head “don’t do this!!”

“I told you… _GET_ dressed” he has a look of annoyance now

She stares at him for a few moments then shakes her head taking one last glance at Jason as she head towards the bathroom.

  
She starts to push the door closed. “errr....No!... No no! ..Don’t think so! ....Leave the door open I wouldn’t want any surprises”  

she gulps and watches him watching her.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy sits in on the interview with Reuben and Agent Anderson.   
  
Mandy doesn’t know him, but she’s been told he has been assigned as a special Agent flown in from Washington to assist with the interview.

“So, what can you tell us Mr …Thomas is that what we call you?” Anderson begins

Reuben smiles and gives a short laugh “I can neither confirm nor deny anything you ask. I’m sure you are both well aware of that. But I’m sure this matter will all be cleared up very soon. ...You have spoken to your superiors I assume?”  
  


Ignoring him completely Anderson continues   
“We have a few questions we’d like you to answer with regards to a US Military person who was held hostage, we believe that was at your request? "  
  


He sniffs he clears his throat   
“I’m sorry?” he laughs “This is a serious question?.... I will ask again. Have you spoken with your superiors regarding this matter?” he watches their reactions “I’m guessing not? Then perhaps you should before we go any further!...oh don’t worry I can wait!”

 

Mandy frowns. She can’t believe how smug he’s being, but she also doesn’t like it. She has no idea what game he seems to be playing, but something doesn’t sit right with her.

“Ms Ellis I’m sure you are aware that I can’t divulge any classified information regarding any matter”

Mandy shakes her head “You son of a bitch! Do you think you’re getting away with this?... You’re not!” she continues to frown at him “Your part of a plot that saw a Navy Seal held hostage.. and tortured! Do you think we’ll just ignore that?... We won’t! You’re going to Jail for what you did”

This large grin and a more smug laughing comes over him as she sits back in the chair unmoved by her words   
“Ms Ellis, as nice as it is to speak with you again…” he coughs “…I hope when your agency that are sifting the limited data they can extract from my phone don’t…errrm…. turn up anything too scandalous. Do you?” he smiles at her

“Oh my God!” she sits up in disbelief 

“Oh, don’t worry I’m sure they’ve seen it all before … well” he coughs “perhaps just not of you?” he laughs  
  


“You really are one high level asshole!... I should have listened to he

“I am shocked that no one warned you about me?  Really....I certainly thought Catherine would have filled you in!” he bites his lip looking her full in the eyes “It’s a shame you now feel that way about me, I thought we got on rather well!... oh look Agent Anderson I seem to have upset Ms Ellis now!"

“Wait how did you know who I was? how do you know my name?”

Mandy tries to ignore him and move on to the business in hand   
“So, what have you done with Ms Lewis’s flash drive? She said it was in your possession”  
  


He shakes his head “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I will say one thing please keep in mind Ms Lewis is a very confused drunk who needs treatment.”   
He takes a deep breath " in fact as you can see her obsession with me has got somewhat out of hand. I mean you have witnessed yourself her turning up unannounced threatening me”

Mandy shakes her head she can’t believe how he’s twisting that situation in the restaurant  
  


he frowns “ I am guessing …the fact you are asking me about the flash drive means and that you don’t have it either? which _is_ interesting!”  
  


“This is bullshit Reuben and you know it! She didn’t have an obsession with you! You kidnapped a Tier 1 operator and held him and tortured him”

“What possible reason would I have to do that? if you remember  told you, and Ms Lewis I would do you a favour and peruse the case file and via intel I received I was able to give Ms Lewis an address of where your operator was held" He smiles " I did you the favour! But I cannot as you well know reveal an intelligence source"   
he stops to watch her reaction " Now!  .. Do you think it would it possible to get a coffee please while we wait!”

He appears under no pressure whatsoever. Mandy can’t believe how cool he is   
“Wait? …Wait for what? If you think you’re getting out of here... I told you you’re not. You’re going to jail for a very long time. So I would start cooperating and help yourself”

He laughs out loud ”this interrogation tactic Ms Ellis....does this normally work?”  
  


He’s laughing at her now she’s Frustrated and angry with him!  
“how about we take 10mins let him take some time to think how you can help himself”   
  
Anderson nods he’s fed up with the smug remarks also

“Any chance of that coffee?”

She shakes her head "No! No chance!"

 

She’s outside with Blackburn and Anderson she's fuming “Grr! Can you believe his attitude” 

"He sure is an arrogant Son of bitch!” Blackburn folds his arms and shakes his head "Okay how you wanna play this now?"

  
Anderson shakes his head “He’s definitely calm that’s for sure!  I mean he could be facing years in jail, but he doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Almost like he knows something we don't”  
  


Mandy grits her teeth and shakes her head “He’s playing us and I’m not having it.”

“I think he’s gonna be a tough nut to crack! I mean not being funny I’m guessing he knows all our techniques. Hell, from what I know he probably wrote the book on some”

She shakes her head “I don’t like this! We need to find that flash drive.... it links him, I’m sure it does! We need to keep on him! He _cannot_ walk out of here”

 

Captain Harrington comes striding down the corridor with a tall lanky man in suit.   
  
Mandy sort of recognises him from CIA briefings she’s attended. From what she recalls he never says anything always just lurks in the background. He use to give her the creeps.

"Commander Blackburn what’s going on here?“ he nods towards the one-way glass "Is that him!... There?”

“Yeah that’s the son of bitch that took Petty officer Spenser! Sir”  
  


“Cut him loose!” Harrington shouts he looks furious

“Sir? What? Sorry did you say cut him loose?.. Sir!.. Are you joking?... Sir!,, did you not hear me? Clay Spenser!”

“I said CUT HIM loose that’s an order”  
  


“What the hell's going on here?”

“Sir I don’t understand, Sir!??” Mandy chips in “we can’t let him go he’s wanted in connection with kidnap and torture of a Tier one operator, one of ours”  
  


“I am quite aware of the situation. Thank you Ms Ellis” he shakes his head “but next time you decide to bring in some special UK intelligence person perhaps would run it past some more senior officials before you decide to start an international diplomatic incident”

“What? …. But sir with all due respect”

“ _With all due respect_ Ms Ellis!  I’ve spent the best part of an hour getting my ass chewed by someone in Washington who had their ass chewed by the head honcho at SIS in the UK!.... That _MS_ ELLIS is that’s not an experience I wish to repeat and if you value your career you will do as you’re told”  
  


She shakes her head “but sir… “

“If I may interject into the conversation Ms Ellis…”

“Sorry do I know you?” she turns to looks at the lanky guy

“Yes, sorry where are my manners I should introduce myself, …Agent Wade international Special operations” he speaks slowly and with care in an English accent "I think it would be best under the circumstances to do as you are told" he stares at her coldly

“and what do you have to do with this?”

“How I am involved does not matter” he still shows no emotion, Mandy just can’t read him “I am just here to make sure Mr Thomas is released!”

“How the hell did you know he was here?”

“I received information. It proved correct”

“But we haven’t let him near a phone? Wait…. someone tipped you off? someone from here?”

“Ms Ellis under the circumstance perhaps it’s better not to question too much”

“Son of a bitch!  .. you’re not really gonna let him go?... Eric!!! This can’t happen you have to stop this” She looks at Blackburn “you’re just gonna let him walk?” she stares at Blackburn then turns to Harrington “Sir you can’t be serious?”

Blackburn looks at the two-standing next to him “It looks like we’re not being given a choice here”

“Shit!!!! … Eric. do you know what Jason’s gonna say. He's gonna be seriously pissed”

 

“Ms Ellis” Wade interrupts “Master Chief Hayes is of no consequence in this matter. This must happen without question. Is that clear?”

“No!, it’s not clear! and I will be taking this further”

“Very well Ms Ellis. Wwhatever you think best” he frowns “piece of advice. This order has comes from as far as it goes. So I don’t know where you think you’re going with it?”

“Harrington shakes his head “Ms Ellis this came from so far down the rabbit hole even I don’t know where I was!" he signs he's frustated too and doesn't like the stink one bit either "Look on personal level I feel your pain. This was one of our guys, so it doesn’t sit well with me either, but looks like the SOB has certainly got friends. His involvement is being seen as some Classified undercover operation"

She shakes her head “Well I hope you know what your are going to tell Clay Spenser and the rest of the team! And the possible risk to Catherine Lewis? You know that she told us he’s threatened her several times and with him back out there… Well.. hope you can live with that?”

“We’ll give her some protection and keep an eye on things! If there was any other way Ms Ellis believe me I Would be taking it" Harrington nods to Anderson sending him in "no cut him loose"

Mandy stands shaking her head. She can only imagine how smug Reuben will be now.

 

Reuben comes the door doing his tie up “Well gentlemen … Ms Ellis. It’s been entertaining.  Is there any chance I could get my phone back please?”

He nods at the tall guy. “Wade nice to see you again! Long way from home!”

Wade doesn’t answer him. “Reuben” he nods  
Mandy frowns, and looks at Blackburn

“Mr Thomas this way …” Anderson points down the corridor “follow me, we’ll collect your belongings and hope you’ll accept my apologies on behalf of the agency”

 

Mandy shakes her head in disbelief “What the hell just happened here?” She looks at Blackburn

“I don’t know?” he sighs “but he sure as Hell must carry some serious weight for Harrington to order that!” he folds his arms shaking his head “The son of bitch has got some friends in high places to get this sort of favor!” he shakes his head

“Well I’ll leave it to you to tell Jason!” she looks over at him shaking her head in disbelief "this was no undercover operation and you know it"

 

“Let’s keep an eye on him for now.  His favors have got to run out at some point!” he sighs “In the meantime … lets concentrate on reigning Jason in!”

“Shit!” Mandy puts her hand on her hips and shakes her head “What the hell is going on here!” She sure as hell is going to be digging deeper into this.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ starts to get dressed pulling her combats back on with the towel still wrapped round her.

 She swallows hard as she sees Reagan watching her. She pulls her T Shirt over her head and then pulls the towel from under it. He smiles and walks back in to the living room leaving her to it.

“Phewww!”  
She runs some water to wash her face and as she does she sees her phone light up with call. Luckily it’s on vibrate as it sits next to the sink beside the test she took and left there earlier before they were interrupted.  
  
She looks around through the doorway then throws her towel over them both then drops the towel to the floor. She bends down to put her sneakers on and subtly picks the phone up. She nervously gulps as she watches the door as she presses answer but doesn’t speak.

“CJ?” Silence .....” CJ are you there?” Silence ………”answer me!” she can hear Rays voice but she daren’t answer.

Ray looks at Sonny confused “Someone’s picked up but they’re not answering?” he puts it on speaker phone they listen. Ray folds his arms as they both look at the phone laid on the bench They can hear muffled sounds but nothing they can make out.

 

CJ leaves it open and puts it in her back pocket. She sighs but still doesn’t answer the phone.

She coughs as she leaves the bathroom seeing Reagan back in his position watching her makes her nervous “So now what?”  she shrugs

“Now we wait!” he smiles

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ray looks at Sonny “you hear that?”

“Yeah I heard something!!”

“What’s going on?”

"Think we should take a trip to Jason’s?"

“Yeah! I’ve got a bad feeling, Ray, somethings not right there”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She looks at Jason he’s sitting up on the floor. They’ve now taped his hands together. She’s worried about him “Can I get something to clean his head up” she looks at Reagan “Please?”

Now he’s come around she can see he has big bleeding gash on the side of his head where someone hit him with something hard. She’s guessing Mikey’s baseball bat now lying beside the couch

Reagan sighs unfazed “Why not!” he nods “Just don’t try anything stupid. I have orders that he’s expendable now!”

She swallows hard and nodding that she understands. She looks at Jason and smiles “you OK?” shes so worried. she thought she'd lost him there for a few minutes when she first saw him.  
He’s dazed but nods.  
  
She takes at deep breath as she enters the kitchen and gets dish towel and bowl. She starts to run the warm water. Watching the doorway closely she sneaks the phone from her pocket

“Ray I hope you can hear me?”

“CJ?....”

“Don’t talk … this has to be quick!” she doesn’t dare take her eyes off the doorway “Jason’s hurt. We’ve got 3 hostiles in the house. Which include Reagan” she breathes deep she’s so nervous at getting caught “He says they’re gonna release Reuben? that can’t be true?... Look Ive gotta go. I’ll leave this phone open as long as I can”

Ray wants to speak but doesn’t. He looks at Sonny willing him for advice

“Shit Sonny!.. We need to get over there. Let’s get some gear, Trent and Brock. Then go”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She comes back with water and the cloth and starts to gently wipe Jason’s head  
“You really OK?” she looks in his eyes

He nods “Yeah, bit sore but I’m good” he smiles “You alright?”

“yeah!” she smiles at him and nods  

 

She turns to Reagan “So, what’s gonna happen when you get this file?”

“Who knows what Reuben's plan is?  I do know the call I took this morning said he was pissed a being locked up overnight so…? I’m sure he’ll want to take that out on someone!” he smiles at them both  
 

If Reuben is really coming back then they have to work out how to get out before he gets there! She’s worried about the threat he made to kill Jason and JC and him carrying it out!

 

She’s cleaning the cut on his head and leans forward “Are you really alright?” she asks Jason she’s worried as he gone quiet and seems to be grimacing more

“WAIT!!”

She turns around worried by Reagans tone as he shouts

 Reagan watches her “STAND UP!!”

She gulps and stays where she is

“I said… STAND UP!” he comes over to her and pulls her up “What’s that?”

She stays silent

“I asked you…WHAT’S That?” he points to her pocket.  Turning her around he shoves her face forward to the wall.

 “oww” he puts his hand in her pocket and pulls out the phone. She closes her eyes as she knows he’s realised what she’s done

“Well that was stupid!” He shakes his head “Anything else?”  
“Nothing I swear!” she swallows hard

He feels her other pockets. She tries to resist his prodding but he’s still holding her pinned against the wall her bad arm he’s twisted behind her back. She closes her eyes to the pain and fear.

“Well, well! What’s this as well then?!” he puts his hand in her front pocket and pulls out the flash drive. He turns her round so he can see her face, then thumps her back to against the wall

“Leave her alone!!” Jason shouts

“Shut him up!” the other guy turns on that command and gives Jason a kicking. Laying into him while he’s on the floor

“Please!!...STOP…” she begs “don’t!…… you don’t need to do that! He didn’t know!!”

  
He holds her in front of him while the two guys keep kicking Jason. She closes her eye tight she just can’t watch “Stop it!...PLEASE!!! …Enough!” she holds back her cries

He’s in her ear his mouth brushing against her “that was very very stupid!”

 He smiles. Holding  he holds her arms locked behind back and nods to one of the one of the guys who just gave Jason the kicking. He turns on her punches her in the stomach. He hit her right where her wound is. She grimaces, and Reagan lets her drop to the floor on her hands and knees in pain. "Oh Shit"

"No!!!!" Jason screams out

She’s hold her wound which has started to bleed through the dressing as it cause the scar to tear “Oh SHIT!!!” her eyes fill with tears she sit back on her heels trying to breathe through the pain

Jason’s trying to move to see her. She’s till holding her wound and looks up and her and Jason’s eyes meet.

“I told you _not t_ o do anything stupid! You just won’t listen” he shakes his head

She nods “I’m sorry!” she gathers herself on the floor holding her stomach, she closes her eyes tight

“We’re gonna have to move to the location sooner than we thought. Get the van round the front”

He yanks her ponytail and pulls her up by it.

“ _owwww!_ ” she tries to hold his hand to stop him pulling her hair

 

His phone rings “Finally”  
He pushes her once again face forward against the wall and holds her there “what took you so long …. we have to move… No! Miss Clever here has alerted them to our presence…. Oh! but I did find something in her pocket you’ll be interested in!” he smiles at her “You want us to bring him or dispose of him .. your choice?”

 C.J closes her eyes “oh No! Shit!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	49. Are you serious?

Ray and sonny sit quietly in the 4x4.  
They’re watching as they load Jason and CJ in the back of the transit van

“What you thinking Ray? ....Wanna do a moving Stop and extract?”

  
“We down in numbers without Jason and Clay” he shakes his head thinking “its a Hell of a Risk to get the two of them out when we haven’t had a chance at a dry run”  
He looks at Sonny “maybe we’ll just follow for now then work a plan when we see where they’re taking them?”

“Whatever you say Ray! It’s your call! You’re in charge in Jason’s absence. You know I’ve got ya back!”

“Okay” he strokes his beard “we hang tight and follow” he’s hoping he’s making the right call “Get Trent and Brock to follow as back up.  I’ll call Blackburn get him up to speed”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason and CJ find themselves on the floor in the back of the van. Jason’s hands are taped together but CJs are loose. They’re lying face to face

“Jason are you Okay?” she’s worried and wants to cry “I’m sorry” 

“I’m Okay!” he sighs “You sure you’re alright?”  
  


she Nods “Kind of”  
she grimaces as she tries to get turned over and moves from where she's laying on her bandaged arm.  She’s also trying to counter the pain in her stomach wound

“Any idea where they might take us?”

She shakes her head “No Idea!”

“Well. Hopefully after your call Rays on it!”

“I hope so! .....Do you really think they let Reuben go?”  
  


“I don’t know what to think. If they did I don’t know why. Hopefully Mandy does her job makes sure they don't!”

“Oh God!” she closes her eyes as the van turns sharply causing her pain in her side again as she’s thrown round.

“Hey, come we can get through this” his hands are taped but he puts them up and rubs her cheek.  
She smiles at him touching his face back.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ray and Sonny are following in the 4x4

“keep back we don’t want them to make us”

“BRAVO 4 this is BRAVO 2 Do you copy?”

“Copy BRAVO 2”

“BRAVO 4 it looks like we’re on route to the preserve woodland Copy”

 

The preserve is a dense woodland area and quite remote. People use it for fishing and hunting. The roads on the way there are getting noticeably less traffic now.

“Where you think they’re headed?”

“I have no idea, but you’re gonna have to back off a bit now. With this little traffic they’re gonna spot us soon! ...But don’t lose them”  
  


“HAVOC this is BRAVO 2 you got eyes on us? Copy”

“Bravo 2 just getting up to speed on the Sitrep then we’ll be on you Copy”

“Copy that HAVOC just don’t lose us. You give us any reference points they might be headed? Copy”

“BRAVO 2 I’m working on it. There are a few fishing lodges by the lake area that could be potential”

“Copy that HAVOC”

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ blinks as they pull her out of the darkness of the rear of the van.  
  
She looks around she has no idea where they are. She stares at a large wooden fishing Cabin surrounded by forest all round and a lake at the front. She also notices another vehicle is already there.

 “What the hell is this place?”  
  


She hears a thud as they pull Jason out and drop him to the ground “Get up!”  
  


Jason staggers to his feet as they shove a gun in his side and march him forward. Him and CJ look at each other trying to make out what’s going on. She swallows hard she has a really nervous feeling about this.

Reagan grabs her by the back of her neck and pushes her inside.  
 

 

They shove them both down in the corner of the room.

“ _Awwww!”_ She sighs the pain in the wound on her stomach is really hurting now. She puts both hands on it and closes her eyes  
  


Jason rubs the side of his head it’s sore. “CJ... You Okay?” he whispers he’s concerned about her, he can see how worried she looks “we’re gonna get out of here.. CJ you listening? It’s gonna be alright… I promise!”

she doesn’t share his optimism. She shakes her head she’s not sure why he’s so confident in that because she’s not.

 

Reagan pours himself a drink and smiles at them. He thinks Jason’s a cocky son of bitch, but he smiles as he can see the worry in CJs face

 

“Any problems?”

“No nothing I can’t handle”

“Good!”  
  


CJ takes a deep breath “Oh Shit!”  
she closes her eyes as she recognises Reuben's voice coming through from the other room, followed by the shadow of his presence in the doorway.  
  


“Catherine” He smiles “oh .. and Mr Hayes glad you could both join me”  
he walks through carrying a drink. He doesn’t stop smiling smugly over the rim of his glass.  
  


“You piece of shit how the hell ….. They let you go?”

He smiles “Why the surprise Mr Hayes? ….. Catherine did you miss me?”  

“How the hell have they let you go? After what you did to Clay?”  
  


He laughs “I told you Catherine, this … “he holds up the flash drive “… this list equals power & control”  
he carries on drinking and smirking at her.  
  
“Come. Have a drink with me?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t think so” she looks at Jason.  
  
Reuben stands over them both smiling. He makes a sudden grab of her neck pulls her up “that wasn’t an option!”  
  


“Why don’t you leave her alone!.... Haven’t you done enough?” Jason struggles to try and get up. The two hired muscle in the room push him back down  
  


“Sorry Mr Hayes that invite wasn’t for you!”

CJ closes her eyes she knows Reuben is trying to mess with Jason’s head “Reuben … don’t!” she looks at him appealing for him to stop

He smiles

  
“Why don’t you take it out on me … be a man”

“Mr Hayes don’t worry I will deal with you in good time! For now, Catherine and I have unfinished business”

She shakes her head “What’s going on?”

 

Reuben’s at the desk. He opens the laptop and sets a drink down beside its “SIT!”

She swallows hard. She thinks about resisting and shakes her head  
  
“I said SIT down!”

  
She stares at him then at the laptop and finally sits down in the chair.  
  
  
He plugs the flash drive in the side of the laptop and turns the screen to face her.

“Now… time to do what you’ve been asked and open that file”

  
She shakes head. She knows the minute she opens that file Jason and her are probably dead.

“No! …  You can go to hell!”

  
He smiles “fighting words”  
he walks around the room drinking his drink “Don’t make this painful. Just get it done!”  
  


She’s staring at the file on the laptop screen. Trying to find a way to stall till they can think of something to get them away.

She stares at the screen and doesn’t look at him.  
“Let Jason go and I’ll do it!”

She gets nervous and without even thinking drinks a sip from the drink he poured and rubs her head.  
“Did you hear me? I said ..Let Jason go, and I’ll open it…that’s the deal” she bite her lip “You have my word” she turns to look him in the eye

  
“C.J don’t do it!” Jason shouts out  
  


She looks up at Reuben over the desk ignoring Jason “I will. I promise. …Just let him go…. Please!”

“C.J! I said don’t!”

  
She scratches her head and runs her hand through her hair. She holds her side. The wound is hurting really bad now especially as the cut tore slightly when they hit her.

“Is that painful?” Reuben asks her

She nods “A bit” she’s confused by his concern

 

He looks to his muscle again and nods towards her. They drag her off the chair on the floor and hold her down.  
Maybe it wasn’t concern after all

“NO!! .....Oh my god!!!.... what are you doing?” she tries to get them to let go “Reuben please what are you doing??”  
she panics and fights and scratches at them. “Jason…. “she screams she’s suddenly  frightened “let me go!!....... Please!!” she can’t breathe  
  


“What the hell are you doing?” Jason tries to get up.  
Reagan smiles and pushes him back down “STAY THERE!” He glares at Jason “or I _promise_ … _she_ will regret it” he's angry and he glares at Jason  
  


“I said leave her alone what are you doing?” He’s not happy but he stays sat down. “you son of a bitch” he shakes his head “Just let her go. Take it out on me”

 She shakes her head "Reuben Please!!! what are you doing?"

 

Reuben is at the drinks cabinet. He picks up the salt cellar off the tray  
“I’m not messing with you any more Catherine. I warned you! I want this done” without a second chance he empties the salt straight onto her wound

“ _OH GOD!!!..arrrgghhh!!!”_ She screams in agony as the pain sears through her. She screws up her face tears fill her eyes “ _Arrrrghhhh”_  
she cries as tears fill her eyes. She can’t speak    
  


“You piece _of shit!!”_ Jason shouts ast he gets himself up. They let her go and punch him hard in the stomach, he doubles in half and crumples back on the floor  
“Stay down!.... I warned you Mr Hayes!”

 

She curls up in a ball on the floor. The pain sears through her.  
  
Reuben bends down over her  
“Now do you want this to get worse?” he strokes her hair “Catherine... Just make it easy on yourself …and OPEN THE damn file”  
  


He grabs her hair and pulls her up.  
She fights with him pulling at his hand to let her hair go. He sits her back in front of computer. She closes her eyes in pain. Holding her side with both hands trying to let the pain subside, it’s taken her breath away

She looks over at Jason debating what to do “CJ don’t do it! Don’t give in to him”

She grabs her hair rubbing it where he pulled it and breathing through the pain and emotions. She drinks the rest of the drink trying to numb the pain. As she tries to think she really doesn’t know what to do

 

Jason closes his eyes. He trying to think how to help her.

Reagan smiles   
“Oh Mr Hayes. It’s painful watching her struggle isn’t it?” he stands his drink down and then kicks Jason hard in side of ribs.  
  
She realises what’s going on behind her as she stares at the screen before she closes her eyes tight.  
The more she hears Jason groan in pain the nearer she puts her hand to the keyboard

“Alright stop!.. ENOUGH!” she takes a deep breath “I’ll do it… alright..Please!.. just stop”  
she wipes a tear off her cheek and puts her hands on the keyboard and starts to type the first password authentication.  
  
  
She reaches for her drink again, as she does her eyes light up as she spots the letter opener in the desk tidy.  
She drinks the rest of the drink down.

“Can you get me another” she swallows the last of the drink and holds the glass out to the side.  
  


Reuben smiles at Jason “Certainly” he laughs

  
“CJ please stop!” he realises she’s drinking too much now. He know it will make her more vulnerable

 

She coughs while he turns his back getting the drinks she checks behind her Reagan is in the other room and the muscle is making sure Jason stays put. She carefully and quietly slides the letter opener out of the desk tidy and into her lap and wedges it between her legs

“ _Phewww!_ ” she keeps her eyes focused on Reuben steadying her breathing. He still has his back to her pouring the drinks  
  


She continues to type the first required passwords as he sets the drink down in front of her.  
She stares at the glass knowing she really shouldn’t touch any more but she's finding it hard to get the thoughts of that taste out of her head, but she can’t resist and takes another swig from the glass.

 

Jason sits himself up he’s watching her intently willing her not to drink any more “CJ… Don’t!”

  
Reuben smiles shaking his head at him and his pathetic attempt to stop her drinking  
“Is it open?” he asks. He’s impatient

“No” he shakes her head “I need to download the encryption software” She looks at him out of the corner of her eye “it will take about 15mins” she rubs her head

“very well” he nods “Do what you need” he turns back smiling at Jason

  
Jason's riled now.

She sets the programme download running. It was an extra fail safe after she added to the files when she last opened it in Harrington’s office.  
“ _Thank god I did”_ she thinks to herself

She takes another sip of the drink hanging her head down knowing she shouldn’t but the pain in stomach is aching now but the drink is helping  
  
 “ _oooow_!”  
Two big droplet tears drop on lap. She wipes her face and looks over her shoulder at Jason.  
  
He looks at her shaking his head willing her not to drink that drink  
“CJ please” he quietly mouths to her, she swallows hard again shaking her head trying to put him doing that out of her thoughts.

 

Suddenly there’s a loud clatter of things falling over outside. She sits bolt upright in the chair and looks towards the window

Reuben heads to look “What was that?” he’s staring both ways outside. He looks at the guys and Reagan “Find out what that was!”

  
 She looks round at Jason. Her heart is beating faster.

Reagan nods his head “You two Come on!” he’s concerned “Let’s see if we’ve got ourselves some company”

 he takes the two guys and weapons with him and leaves

 o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

C.J gulps she’s still looking at Jason.  
He gives her this look that confirms what she also thinks, that maybe Bravo are here. She closes her eyes wondering if they might be okay after all

  
She rubs her head nervous but she’s going to have to stall him  
“You know what? I can’t do this” she bites her lip

“C.J are you OK?” Jason calls to her

  
She nods

Reuben turns from the drinks cabinet to look at her. He’s frowning while pouring two more drinks.  
  
He picks up the fruit knife and starts cutting the lemon she’s watching him as he turns the knife over in his hand. Something about him causes a panic inside her.

Him and Jason don’t take eyes off each other as he brings one of the drinks over.  Then he’s next to her rubbing his cheek on hers over her shoulder, as he puts the drink he poured for her on the desk

  
Jason’s temper is building watching. “Hey you asshole! Leave her alone … are you listening I’m talking to you”

Reuben ignores him completely as he brushes against her ear he whispers aggressively    
“Yes you will!.... I know what you’re hoping that noise was, but No one is going to save you. So just open.. _THE_ file!”  
  
he brings his arms round her shoulders wiping the blade with the napkin in front of her face. She closes her eyes to him, swallowing hard, trying not to think of the knife in his hand. He senses her tension.

Then he's gone from her side and just for a second she relaxes that he’s gone and as she takes a moment to calm her nerves her head is quickly turned when Jason lets out cry of pain!

Reuben has stabbed him in the leg with the fruit knife

“JESUS!!! REUBEN STOP!!! …Oh my god.... Please ...Reuben please stop!!”  
her breathing is rapid now. Her brain trying to process what he’s done “For god sake!!! What the hell was that for” now she does cry “Oh my …God!!” she sees the blood pouring from Jason’s leg.  
His face contorted by pain and he’s got a blood covered hand holding the wound

Reuben laughs “I thought that might focus your attention” he’s angry now “If you don’t want him to suffer more then get the _DAMN file OPEN_ ”

 She’s shaking wildly unable to get a grip on what’s happened.  
Then seeing Jason holding his leg she’s off the chair and lunging at Reuben with the letter opener “You son of a BITCH!!!”  
Full of fury she stabs It hard in the side of his neck.  
  
In reaction to what she’s done his arm flings out to defend himself.  
It knocks her back to the floor.  
She’s slightly winded but she watches as Reuben drops to the floor in front of her, his hand on the knife in his neck, his eyes wide open.  
  
He gags for a bit from the blood in his throat.  
Then there’s this silence. All she can hear is her own heavy breathing.  
  
She wipes her nose on the back of her hand she’s shaking like mad She sits back on her heels staring at his body in front of her.  
She swallows hard waiting for any further reaction from him, none comes.

  
She tries to calm down and catch her breath  
_“Phewww!”_ she shakes her head as her attention leaves the body in front of her “Jason!!!”  
  
A mild panic ensues as she scrambles across the floor to him and starts to tend the wound.  
She rips at his pants where the knife went in then undoes his belt and pulls it through the loops.  
  
Jason’s laid back his eyes closed trying to deal with the pain “it’s okay....I’m sorting it”  
he looks at her then at the wound. She puts her hand on his face rubbing his cheek “come on help me”  
  
Taking his belt she pulls it round his leg pulling it round tight to stop the bleeding  
  
“Hold that!” she gives him the end of the belt to hold.  
  
 She looks around for something to use on the bleed. She runs to the bathroom and finds some towels.  
She holds one on the wound for the bleeding trying to stem it as it’s quite bad

“You Okay?” she nods at him “Jason?...... are you Okay?”

He nods “Yeah I’ll be okay” he grimaces as he tries to move his leg “We need to get out of here”

“Alright...  Give me a minute we need to fix something on this wound” she pads it out with towel and tears some strips to tie it in place then she picks up the knife Reuben used on his leg and cuts the tape round his hands.

“Can you stand on it?”  
She helps him up. It’s a bit of struggle. He’s limping bad and his weight on her is heavy “Come on!” she looks to the window she’s checking here Reagan and the other guys are

“We’ll go out that back way” she points through the kitchen area and out the back door, there’s a short piece of dirt land to cover to get to the cover of trees

“Which way?”

“let’s get in the cover in those trees....Hopefully that was the team and they’ll find us!”  
  


She gulps and they’re both in pain and it’s a struggle to get across the ground her hearts in her throat hoping they don’t get spotted.

“Keep walking” Jason reassures her as best he can. He can sense her fear it’s the same fear he has that Reagan will spot them before they make cover.  
  
  
They keep at a pace it’s not fast but considering the injuries they have it’s what they can manage They must have walked about 15mins it’s about all they can manage.

“I need to stop” her breathing is laboured as she lifts Jason’s arm from her neck _“pheww!... Sorry!_ ”  
she lets out a sigh a relief to have his weight off her shoulders.

They’re in a small clearing area they can see some of the sky through the trees. They sit themselves down both exhausted.

“let me look” the wound is still bleeding but not quite as much.  
She keeps the belt round and pressure on the towel which she refolds to put a cleaner bit direct on the wound.  
  
Her hands are covered in his blood and she looks at them. “oh my God!! Shit” it’s taking all her energy to sort him out.  
  


“Hey CJ... just calm down”  
  
she’s shaking with adrenaline He puts his hand on her face and she nuzzles in to his touch. Closing her eyes "I wish this was over!... I wish were were back at the house ...in bed" she smiles. She’s exhausted and lets out a deep long sigh as she leans her head on his shoulder

“Hey come on” He grimaces. Each movement now causing a shooting pain through his leg.  
  
“Can’t believe he did this!..... I’m so sorry”

“It’s Okay!... We got this” he tries to reassure her.  
Though if he was to admit they’re not in a great place right now

“Shit!.... _Phewwww!_ ” she breaths slowly as they relax for a moment “Now what?” she looks at their surroundings. She has no idea where they are in relation to anything. They have no phones or equipment and it’s getting dark. They’ll never be able to cover this terrain with Jason’s leg in the dark

“What the _fuck_ are we going to do?” she gets upset

“Hey!...come on.... we’ll be okay!... Just calm down” Jason rubs her neck trying to comfort her. He can see she’s struggling “ _Shsssh!_ come on where’s the real CJ she can cope with this?”

She nods the stress has got to her and she knows it  
“It’s getting dark, we’re not going to be able to go further with that leg of yours”

“No, you’re right!.... we’ll have to wait it out then we’ll walk out at first light”  
  


She could do with the rest anyway She leans back and lets out a long sigh.  
She shivering with the cold now that they’ve stopped. She’s only wearing the T-Shirt she put on this morning

 “You cold?”

She nods “Yeah a bit... No actually I'm really cold!”

“Come here” she cuddles in beside him and he rubs her bare arms to get the circulation going and warm her up

“You are cold! ...Are you Okay?”

“I’ll be fine” she snuggles up against him and he wraps his arms round her.  
She grimaces at the wound as her stomach is aching more now “Oh, shit!”  she holds it putting pressure on it trying to alleviate the soreness and the ache  
  


“Here...let me have a look”  
she looks away trying to grit her teeth to the pain as he looks at it “That’s not looking too good now.. it’s really red and sore.. we need to get it sorted"

“It'll be fine” she swallows hard "it does now hurt now but I’ll be alright. It’ll pass”  
  
He puts his hand on it and she presses on his hand with hers. That slight pressure takes the ache away.  
As the pain subsides she closes her eyes and drops her hand from his. “ _phhewww”_

He runs his hand over her stomach. The moment gives her a warm feeling which is a relief as they lay silent in the cold darkness. She gulps as he feels him run his hand across her skin gently and tenderly massaging her stomach. 

There’s an air of tension then Jason finally speaks. He shifts position as his leg aches  
“CJ... errmm you did you.." he gently circles his fingers on her stomach " .. errrm…  you know?" he pauses "I know this probably isn't the time for talking about this but ermm did you do that test?”  
  


She gulps hard knowing what it is he’s asking. She bites her lip then nods “Yeah I did!”

She sits up and resting her elbow on her knee she rubs her forehead with her fingers.  
She swallows hard before she can get her words out “Look I’m sorry…” she shakes her head “…It's not your problem.... I’ll take care of it when we get back. really ... itt’s not gonna be your problem.....I’ll sort it “

She’s embarrassed to look at him. She shakes her head. "I can't believe this got so out of control.. I'm sorry"

“Hey!” he pulls her chin round to look at her “this is my problem too...  I was part of this!”  
  


“I just should have been more careful.. after what happened before.. I should have known better” she shakes her head a big tear runs down her cheek she wipes it with the back of her hand

“We both should have Okay?.... It’s not your fault”  
  


She sits there quiet looking up at the darkness in the trees. Shaking her head “I’m such an idiot”

He holds her cheek “Anyway who says.... it has to be a problem?”

  
She looks at him confused “What?..Jason what are you saying?”

“I’m saying …” he pauses “would it be so bad”  
  


“What're you saying….? “she frowns “you mean.... are you serious? Jason... you mean you wanna have this?"   
  


“Yeah!” he thinks for a minute “Maybe I think I am” he smiles as he brushes her hair off her face

  
She continues to frown studying his face trying to see in the dim light “you’re really serious? You want this? … I mean this and us?” she laughs still frowning

“It’s not so ridiculous is it? I mean we can do ..us? right?”

“I don’t know!.... maybe?” she shrugs “it not something I’ve given any thought to…I mean …serious _and_ us.... don’t normally go together?”

He laughs

“What you are laughing at?” she frowns at him puzzled

“I don’t know …..” he grimaces at the pain in his leg

“you Okay ?”

 "Yeah I'm okay.... can't believe we’re here in the dark and cold talking about being normal!” he laughs as he pulls her in closer and kisses the top of her head. She looks up to him her big blue eyes gazing into his.  
He smiles at her watching him and leans forward and gives her a long tender kiss.  
  
She smiles, and shivers again

“Come here you’re freezing!” he keeps rubbing her arms. "you're really cold now" she closes her eyes. She feels secure and safe wrapped in his arms.  


She must have fallen asleep as she opens her eyes Jason's trying to sit up “ _shhhhh!”_

“What is it?!” she whispers his tension puts her on edge

“Quiet!”  
They both sit and listen to the silence then they hear the rustle in the trees

He puts his finger to her lips gesturing her to be quiet. They hear another rustle. She holds her breath

“Who?” she whispers

He shakes his head "not sure"they sit still and quiet. Then they hear the radio mic call  
“BRAVO 2 this is BRAVO 3 I’ve found them”

They both let out a massive sigh  
“Sonny!” she smiles as the relief washes over them seeing Sonny standing there

“You two good?”

Jason nods “Yeah what kept ya?”

“Yeah we had few problems to take care of first Boss! I blame Ray” he smiles

“looks like you took care of one by yourself?” he looks at CJ guessing that was her handy work with Reuben

She nods.

  
Trent arrives he’s not far behind in the trees.    
He sees the wound on Jason’s leg “let’s get a look at you” and he starts to look at the leg

“How is it?” Jason grimaces in pain

“It should be okay...doesn’t look like it hit anything major. Bleeding seems to have slowed for now. Though you look like you’ve lost quite a bit of blood” he frowns as he lifts the towel off “let’s get it dressed and cleaned up ....take it from there”

She shivers again.  
  
  
Ray’s caught them up. “Brock's still checking the area out with Cerberus”  
  
Ray sees her shivering. He takes his jacket off and puts round her shoulders as she’s really shaking quite a bit from the cold now

“You alright?” Trent looks at her  
  
she nods. "Actually I don't feel great, but I'll be okay!"

“Trent you need to take a look at her.Check she's okay...  That wound wasn't looking great”

“I’m Okay! Just let him sort your leg first” She’s gone pale  
  
  
“Let me just take a quick look just be sure" She leans back as Trent has a look “Hmm!.... no that’s not looking good. Looks like a bit of an infection setting in there! We need to get back and get that sorted”  
  
“She alright?” Jason’s worried now

“Think she will be..... I think she’s suffering a bit of shock we just need to get you both back ASAP”

 

“Reagan you get him?” Jason looks at Ray

Ray shakes his head “no slippery snake got away” he frowns “We’ll find. Brock's looking with the dog now”

“Oh, shit!” C.J cries

“It’s Okay! we'll get him” Ray reassures her “Hey!.... Let’s get you two back to the cabin and the vehicles first, then get out of here”

 

 o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They make a slow walk back. C.J walks behind Ray who leads. Jason’s being carried between Sonny and Trent. Brock and Cerberus securing the rear.

They’ve picked nothing up with regards to Reagan's location.

 o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They arrive back at the cabin. Reuben's body still lays there on the floor.

the Warmth of the cabinis welcome. She stands and stares at what she did.  
  
Sonny pulls the throw off the couch and covers the body “Don’t wanna be looking at that piece of Shit!”  
He glances at CJ watching her staring at the body “hey come on snap out of it.... He’s not the first person you’ve offed”

She nods “I’m fine...just tired”  
  


“OK we’ll get back” Jason still takes control “Sonny you drive C.J back in the Jeep. The rest of us can go back in the van. That way I can lay flat with my leg then”

“Good idea” Trent agrees “I can get a line of fluid up as well. You need one!”  
  


“sure, thing Boss” Sonny nods. Not that he ever wants to spend time with C.J but under the circumstances he’ll do it.

“You Okay with that?” Jason frowns at her. "Hey CJ you alright?... Trent... she doesn’t look well"

  
“sure whatever” she looks at Sonny. She’d rather be with Jason than Sonny, but she knows Trent needs to sort his leg “I’m good .. don't worry about me”

 

“come on let’s get you back and checked out make sure _everything’s_ OK!” he smiles she knows what he means

she nods and smiles finally it feels nice to something good to look forward to. She closes her eyes as he kisses her head.  
  


“I need the bathroom before we head back”

“Okay!”  
Ray goes through with her to check everything is secure. They don’t want any more surprises

As she follows Ray through  
  
“Where’s the laptop?” she frowns

“Laptop?” Ray looks confused

“Reagan……He’s been back here! Reuben's laptop's gone. It was on the table”

  
“you stay here!"  
  
Ray and Sonny check the other rooms “Brock!” Ray shouts “see if Cerb can pick up anything up. Reagan’s been here”

 

  
Nothing surfaces but the vehicle that was here when her and Jason first arrived, Reuben's vehicle, has gone.

“Shit the Son of a bitch got away” Ray shakes his head

 


	50. We can do normal things

As they all arrive back at the base.  
Jason’s rushed to medical section to get his leg seen and then is taken straight for surgery on it.

Everyone’s exhausted and crashes out around the office. Davis is getting coffee on for everyone.

  
Trent’s busy over at the medical too. Jason left instruction for him to organises getting CJ looked at.  
They’ve put an antibiotic IV up for the past hour as it looks like the start of an infection which was making her feel really unwell.

  
It’s quiet in the side room and she’s laid on the bed drifting in and out of sleep though she’s impatient to get out of there and go and see how Jason is but she can’t as Trent’s organised a scan to check that everything is alright.

 

“Hey!” Clay puts his head round the door “You Okay?”

She nods “Hey you! What you doing up and about?... You should be resting”

“I couldn’t rest once they told me what was going on but  I’m pretty good actually. Things are getting better..... Just a bit sore and tender here and there now!  They’re gonna let me out tomorrow and I’m errr... gonna stay with Sonny for a while”

She nods “Sounds a good idea. Glad you’re on the mend so quick” she smiles “so you been and seen Jason?”

“Yeah he’s doing Okay! ..back from surgery and sitting up.  Trent & Ray are down there at the moment but I'm not sure where Sonny’s gone”

  
She nods “I’m gonna go down and see him when they’ve run this second IV and done a few checks”  


“Alright! …You want me to wait with you? Keep you company?”

She shakes her head “No I’m good thanks....errrmmm I might just get some rest while I’m waiting. It’s been a long tough day”

“But you’re Okay? Nothing serious?” he frowns at her  


“No, nothing serious” she shakes her head “just a bit of an infection. They’re hoping this IV should clear it up”

The Doctor comes to the door “errrmm.. Excuse me...Im errr... sorry to interrupt, but Ms Lewis We’ll be ready for you as soon as that bag is done”

“alright.. thanks”

“Ready?” Clay frowns “Everything is alright, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah.. as I said they just gonna sort this out and take a quick look check no other damage”

Clay frowns. He feels like there’s something she’s not saying  
“You want me to come with you?...  hold your hand?” he laughs

“No, I’m fine” she smiles “We’ll apart from being tired.... You go back. I’ll be down when I’m done.. Clay…” he stops and turns back “…Thanks”

  
He nods “as long as you’re alright?”

“Yeah I am”

“I’ll get off then”

She nods at him.   
She lays back and relaxes for a a few minutes _“Pheww!”_ she sighs “Shit!.... What a day!” she closes her eyes to rest them

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Trent, Ray, Sonny and Clay are sat around Jason’s bed. He’s got some drips and blood bag up.

C.J gets back from the scan and she stands in the door way, scratching her head, just quietly watching them all

  
Jason spots her “Hey you!” he smiles “How you get on? ... you Okay?”

  
They all turn to look at her

She nods “Yeah I’m good” a tired tear rolls down her cheek she wipes it “Just tired.... You good?”

“Yeah I’m good. Bit groggy from the painkillers and the leg’s just a bit sore but they say it’ll be Okay!”

She nods “Good! I’m glad …. Look ..I’m just gonna get a coffee.... I’ll be back in a bit”

“CJ … “he calls after her but she’s gone He Sighs  
  
“Trent go check on her will you? see she’s alright” he nods towards the door “then will you take her home? You know what she’s like. won’t give in” he sighs “but she’s exhausted. It’s been a tough day and she needs some rest”

“Yeah sure” Trent nods “I’ll go now... check on you tomorrow”    


Clay watches Trent leave he looks at Sonny and Ray wondering why Jason is fussing so much.

“everything alright?”

“Yeah why wouldn’t it be?”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She rubs her neck releasing the tension while she’s getting a coffee from the machine.

“CJ... You Okay?”

“Yeah I said I’m fine Why are you following me?"

“Jason wanted me to check if everything’s alright?” she looks at him and nods “yeah it's fine”

“Good! Everything with went alright with the scan?”  


She bites her lip she just stares at the coffee machine  
“You know I asked you not to say anything!” she takes a breath “it wasn’t your place” she shakes her head  


“Yeah .. I know I'm sorry  but I just thought it was best for both of you that he should know?!”

She shakes her head, she’s still angry with him  
“I told you I’d tell him when I was ready”  
she turns to look at him now “You know what Trent..... I don’t appreciate being cornered like that! ....forcing my hand into making decisions ...deciaiona... maybe I don’t want? Did you think about that before you opened your mouth?”  
  
she scratches her head as she shakes it in frustration at him. She lets out a long sigh before changing the subject “Is his leg gonna be alright?”

“Yeah! There’s not too much muscle damage but it is gonna take time to heal and be strong again....He’s gonna be out of action for a while”

“Shit” she rubs her head “he’s gonna love that!.... He’ll be a nightmare” she laughs

 

Finally after pacing while drinking her coffee she sits down and puts her head in her hands

“Are you really alright?”  


She shakes her head “honestly? …No!! “

“What’s wrong?”

“oh I don’t know …" she sighs again " I just… I just want a drink.” She laughs “It’s driving me crazy!”

“You struggling with that?” he frowns

“Yeah!  .....Yeah I think I am!” she nods “Oh and please... don’t go telling Jason I said this cos he doesn’t need it at the moment…and  I know all the reason why I can’t but….. don’t mean I don’t’ want to” she’s angry with herself for even feeling this way

“Okay... you need some help … then talk to me”  


She shakes her head  
“it’s like it’s …..there all the time… that thought .. the minute there’s any pressure I just I can’t get it out of my head

"its good you can talk about it...that means we can sort it”

“Really?,,,,yeah Cos talking… that solves it doesn’t it?” she sighs and throws the rest of the coffee in the bin and walks off

Trent shakes his head he’s not sure what to do now “CJ let me take you home” he follows after her.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

** 3 months later **

She’s stopped being sick and after washing her face and cleaning her teeth she stands in front of the mirror,vrunning her hand through her hair looking at herself standing there in her crop lace top and knickers.

She’s getting undressed to have a shower

 _“you look like shit!”_ she sighs

 

Once again she’s looking and feeling the at the scar on her stomach.  
It doesn’t hurt only the occasional ache now and again when she touches it but though its healed quiet well to her its still really noticeable.  
  
Jason puts his head round the bathroom door  
“Hey! You Okay now? ....You stopped being sick?”

“Yeah I think so!” she reluctantly smiles  


“Look…I’m gonna drop Mikey at school you want me to drop J.C a preschool before I head off to my Medical?”

“Yeah that be great” she smiles.  
She doesn’t say it but she’s really not in the mood for doing that today and wasn’t actually going take him.

“I’ll be back in time for our appointment this afternoon”

  
She nods. She’s not really listening properly as she’s still looking at her scar

“You sure you’re Okay?”  
he comes in the bathroom and stands behind her. He can see her looking at herself and and can tell by her face she’s not happy.  
 He watches her in the Mirror for a  bit long and he wraps his arms round her waist  
  
“Is that still hurting?” he says as he places his hand on her scar and gently rubs it  


“No!” she shakes her head “just looking!......it’s still so noticeable”

“it’s fine. I know you can see it but really... it’s fine”  
He smiles at her in the mirror as he rubs his hands gently over it then rests his hands cupping them round her belly. He lets out a small laugh

She frowns “What?...Jason?. .What are you laughing at?”

“You can tell now”

she frowns “Don’t say that!”  
  
She’s been doing everything to keep it quiet and hide it and she now realises her jeans won’t do up properly  
“Just make me feel more shit than I already do...why don’t you?”  
  
She gulps as she turns sideways in the mirror checking it out  
_“Phewww!”_ she lets out a resigned sigh "you're right it's starting to get noticeable now... I'm not gonna be able to hide it much longer!"

“Hey!....” He pushes her hair over to the side and kisses her neck “you look great!”

“No I look big!” she sighs.

He carries on kissing her “Jason .. STOP!” he runs his hand over her stomach again and then up to her breast “you look .. and _feel_ great to me!” he laughs

“Jason….” She smiles

He’s still kissing her neck  
“Come on!...Stop!... I need to have a shower” she brushes him off “And you’ve got an appointment with the Doctor to make!”  
  
she turns around from the mirror and puts her arms round his neck “So… You think they’ll sign you off as fit today?”

“I sure hope so! I'm not sure how I'll react if they don’t"  


She smiles “guess I’m gonna find out what it’s like being a SEAL _wife_ now” she laughs

 “Hey.... you Okay with this?” he frowns "you don't  sound happy?"  


“Yeah ‘course! …I have to be” she shrugs “Look… I know there’s only so many classes you can teach right? even if it’s nice having you here. I know you can’t do that for life … You’d hate it!”  
  
she reaches up and kisses him and he kisses her back. Down her neck down her chest then down to her belly.

“Jason….. stop” she smiles running her fingers through his hair."mmmmm!"

 

“So ….I know errrmmm... we said we wouldn’t say anything _yet_ ….. but errrmmm… as we having the scan today .....I was thinking we might come clean after and tell everyone?”

She shakes her head “Can we just leave it for a while?” she looks in his eyes “Why can’t keep it to ourselves till we have to say something?”

“What about just tell the guys? They gonna guess soon anyway” he kisses round her neck and starts to slide his hand inside the lace top of her knickers

“NO!” she stops his hand “Look you’re not getting around me like that!” she laughs  
“Go!... take Mikey & JC then let me know how your appointment goes and Hey!..... don’t go getting spun up before this afternoon” she smiles

He kisses her “I won’t”

“Right just Go!”

“Just a few people!?”

“NO!!.. now go!!

“Ok …Hey!....”

she frowns at him “What?”

  
 “how about I come back after my appointment and we catch up where we left off here?”

She nods “how about you do that!”  
She sighs as he leaves, and she looks in the mirror and runs her hand over her stomach “ _Shit!”_

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She’s’ out of the shower and nearly dressed. She pulls her jeans on she can get the zip up, but the button won’t do.  
 She closes her eyes and breaths in to try and do it but it’s no good it won’t go  
“Shit!” she pulls her T shirt out and covers it over

She heads into the kitchen to get a glass of milk and as she puts the milk carton back in the fridge she sees Jason’s 6 beers sitting there.  
She bites her cheek as she stands there looking at them then she slowly closes the fridge door. She leans back on it with her head resting back against it thinking.

” Oh fuck it!” she pulls her T shirt down covering her waistband again as she opens the fridge back up and takes the top off one of the beers

She closes her eyes in total dilemma arguing with herself in her head.  
Then she takes just a sip out of the bottle “ _God that tastes good”_ she can’t say she’s had nothing to drink in the past 3 months but she’s had to limit the amount for sure and now this beer just tastes great. She leans her head back on the fridge as she drinks the rest.

She hears noise through the living room and quickly wipes her mouth and looks at her watch _“that can’t be Jason back already? Shit “_

She quickly takes one more swig from the bottle and drops it in the trash. She wipes her mouth and has a quick drink of water.

“Jason??? That you?” She listens “Jason??….”  
She frowns perhaps she was too hasty getting rid of the beer. She wanders through to check

“Shitttt!!”  
she lets out a shocked sigh “oh my god... WADE!!! .. What the …. you gave me a fright…. Jesus!!  what the hell are YOU doing here?” she takes a moment to collect herself this is the last person she expected to see  “Do you have a habit of entering without knocking?”  
  
“Sorry but I did knock”

She was focusing on the beer she probably didn’t hear “Jason will be back soon”

“No! errrm…. I don’t think he will. He has school and preschool drops offs, a medical oh and …” he looks at his watch “ a briefing scheduled  in a couple of hours  I think you’ll find!”

She frowns “What the hell do you want?”

“Well with Reuben’s _unfortunate_ accident….” 

She gulps.

“…Seems like I have had to pick up the mess” he smiles “plus….” He lays some paperwork on the table “..if anyone asks I have some paperwork in regards to your fathers house in Washington you need to sign”

She looks puzzled “What did you really come for?” she pauses looking at him “You know I don’t have _it_ any more? You know that right? It’s Reagan you need to find. Not me! But then I guess you already know that too!”

“Catherine …” he sighs “you are your father’s daughter.” He smiles tipping his head to one side to look at her “Come on you’re not stupid… I know you will have made a copy?”

She shakes her head “No! No copy!”

“Oh come on Catherine you know, and I know that file was your only protection. If father taught you anything it would be to back yourself up” he smiles at her “Look… How about a coffee and a talk”

“Wade I don’t want to talk to you.  I’ve got nothing to say. You need to go!”  she leads the way to the door and opens it

  
He doesn’t move “Come back to Washington!”

She frowns and then laughs “What?”

“I need to replace Reuben”

“NO!... besides even _IF_ I wanted to I’ve too much here now”

“What this?” he points round the house “being the wife of a NAVY SEAL?” He laughs “That’s not you”

“You don’t know me”

“No maybe not now so much now I don’t… but I did and….” He shakes his head “I knew your father well enough.  I know how he struggled to control you. How you tested his patience. Maybe it’s that spark that I need ” he smiles

She shakes her head “No!!... Just Go away and leave me alone……… Ive got the chance of a life here now without all that. I already told Reuben all this.  Go find Reagan get your file Play your games”

  
“I’ve..errrm… sent your fathers money to an account for you”

“What?” she screws up her face “I don’t want any money”

“It was owed to your father for final contracts he signed before he was killed $300 000”

“it’s Nothing to do with me!”

“Maybe? May be not! but it’s there for you”

“I don’t want anything linking me to that you understand… nothing!”

“But you are …. Linked”

“Just go away and leave me out of this”

“Look let’s just talk”

  
She takes a deep breath and goes through to the kitchen and starts to make some coffee

“So…. Say I had this _copy_ to give you, if it exists then what?” she turns to look at him “You keep me out of it? You find Reagan and you make him go away so he never comes near me again? … You can do that! Yes!...  then that’s the end of this You don’t ever come here again, No contact EVER!”

“Maybe? if that’s what you want?” he looks at her “Do you know what Reuben’s down fall was?...…He was in love with you”

She frowns “yeah that's right!... cos you hurt people like he did when you love them?”

“No, he did. Really he did, He was stupid. He got blindsided”

  
“Wade. Why have you come here now?”

“I told you I had to clean up the Reuben mess …. and …” he coughs “Because we can’t find Reagan”

She gulps. This worries her “ _You_ can’t?” she frowns “WOW!....well then he’s either dead or someone serious is hiding him! I mean if you can’t find him? … Then SHIT!”

  
She looks at the clock “Look Jason will be back soon” She opens the fridge to get the milk for the coffees she looks at the beers sitting there. She sighs as she hesitates before closing the door

“Tempting aren’t they?” Wade smiles

“I Don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“It Must be a struggle? I mean an alcoholic and alcohol in the same house, all that temptation, It’s a   bad combination. … I guess he thinks you’re over it?”

“You don’t know anything about me. That was the past…. Look What the _hell_ do you want?”

“I told you come back to Washington?”

  
She shakes her head “I can’t! ….I mean …I don’t want to!”

“Oh, but you’re tempted?”

“No!...  No I’m not!”

He smiles and sighs “If that’s what you want to tell yourself then fine”

 

“HEY!!”  

“SHIT!!!  It’s Jason! You need to go!”

“Just stay calm”

she opens the back door “Just GO!” Wade continues to drink his coffee. “Will you just go!”

“Hey!!” Jason looks round the kitchen doorway “What’s going on?” he frowns at this tall guy he doesn’t recognise stood in his kitchen

She coughs “You’re back that was quick?”

“yeah…. just thought I’d pop back… you know after the medical let you know how I got on and…errr. pick up where we left off this morning?” he smiles “Who’s this?”

“How did it go?” she asks avoiding his question

“Yeah good!... they signed me fit for duty”

She smiles “that’s great!...  so you up and operational again?” she trying to keep him away from any awkward questions  

“Yeah immediate effect “ he’s still frowning puzzled “So …I said…errrm.. who’s this?”

She closes her eyes

  
Wade steps forward with his hand out “Hi, I’m Matthew Wade a friend and ..errrr…. colleague of

.. was a colleague of Admiral Lewis… errm I was in the area for some business so as I hadn’t seen Catherine since the funeral, plus I had some paperwork regarding the Washington house  I thought I’d drop by and say hello See if there was anything I could get for her and get the papers signed”

CJ looks worried.  Jason frowns he’s not sure what’s really going on

“Jason Hayes” Jason puts his hand out to meet Wade’s

“Ah yes Ive heard about you!”

“Can’t have been good if it came from the Admiral?”

Wade laughs “well … you know the Admiral ..I don't think you were ever going to be his favourite person” he siles as he looks at he looks at his watch “Well I best make tracks. We’ll catch up again before I leave”

She nods “errrr yeah be good” she looks at Jason. He looks really concerned

“Well nice to see you again Catherine” he kisses her cheek  “I’ll see myself out “

She takes a deep breath as he leaves _“phewww!”_ she gently sighs

“What was that about?” he frowns at her

“He said….. Just a friend of my fathers”

“What’s he want?”

She shrugs “just like he said about my father’s house in Washington. I need to sort it out. I forget all about it to be fair and he had some paperwork come thought he’d tell me. I left him dealing with the Washington stuff after everything I probably should have sorted it sooner it’s been so long I didn’t give it any more thought while it was being rented”

“Never heard you mention him before?”

“No… errrm ..with everything … it’s just not been priority … I need to get it sold now the renters are coming out and if I’m not going back there”

“What did he really want?” Jason think this this doesn’t sit right

She sighs “Look he offered me a Job … in Washington”

“You’re not considering it though?...Right?”

“No!... “she thinks for a minute “No of course not.  I’ve left that behind” she smiles “You and the kids that’s it now. It’s all I need” 

“What sort of job?”

“just stuff. Stuff I use to do before.Does it matter? I’m not interested”

“CJ I thought you were staying away from all that?”

“I am. That’s what I said!”

“So, what’s he doing here?”

“I told you…” she’s getting annoyed at the questions now “He came like he said about the house and the job. …Look forget that. Forget him” she kisses him “Hey look at me” she smiles “tell me about your appointment. Did that say your leg is good now?”

“Yeah.. Yeah all good. No permanent damage. Maybe a few tweaks now and again but it’s all good to go!

  
Jason’s phone goes “Shit Ive gotta go back for a briefing”

“OK” she nods “You gonna make it to the appointment this afternoon though right?”

“Yeah of course… I promise” he puts his hand round her neck and pulls her forward and holds her as he kisses the top of her head “Us. me and you .. it’s gonna be enough yeah?”

“Yeah of course” She smiles as she puts her hand on his cheek “You and me! OK?” she leans up and kisses him

  
He puts his hand on her stomach “so…can we tell everyone after the scan?”

She shakes her head “let’s just see if everything’s alright first take it from there. I don’t know why we have to share it with everyone else so soon? Could it not just be our own secret for a while?”

  
“Look I gonna have to get ready to go soon”

She nods “OK Shall I meet you at the appointment later?”

“Yeah I’ll meet you there” He kisses her again

“How long you got before this briefing?”

“hmmm…Gotta be there in about 40mins”

 “Well why are we wasting time?" she smiles  "Thought you said you came back to finish off where we left off?”

He smiles and grabs her round the waist and starts kissing her neck as he pulls her T-Shirt over her head and drops it on the kitchen floor. He backs her up against the worktop

“Hmmmm!” She closes her eyes as he undoes her jeans and works his hand in the top of her panties _“Oh god….that's definitely were we left off"  
_

 

 _“Phewww!”_ She sits up on the kitchen floor, running her hand through her hair and reaches for her T shirt she can see it laying there on the floor beside them

“That was quick” she smiles

“Sorry. I told you I've got a briefing to get to …” he kisses her

 _“Hmmm!”_ she frowns  “I think I preferred when you were injured you had more time on your hands” she smiles

“Hey! I didn’t hear you complaining just then?” he kisses her more

“ _mmmmm_!...Oh no I’m not complaining” she bites her lip teasing him ”Just saying”

  
He looks at his watch “Look … “ he pulls her up off the floor  “I’m sorry I've gotta go “

She nods “It’s fine”

“I’ll see you at the appointment?”

She nods “Just go to work”  
  
“You Okay?”

“I said go!”

“I’ll give you a call when I leave the base” He kisses her  

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Jason’s sat in the briefing he keeps fidgeting and looking at his watch. Time’s getting on.

“OK we get it the intel’s not all there yet …so can we wrap this up and  when you get it then we’ll go over this .. again?” he stares at Mandy “ Yeah am I Right?  Mandy is that it? No intel no OP till you get it….. Right?”

Mandy frowns at how distracted he is “Well we’re hoping all the intel will be in place by the time we are on route”

“OK Gentlemen lets’ wrap it up here for now! We’re looking at 48hr window so start to clear your diaries” Blackburn looks at them all  

“Shit!” Jason might have wished they didn’t sign him off today

 

"Ray!" Jason calls him to one side "listen Blackburn wants to give me a pre flight briefing in the next couple hours if I’m not back can you  cover me? I gotta be somewhere”

“You ok?” Ray frowns Jason has never got him to cover a commander briefing before he’s never missed one

“Yeah I am but I got an appointment somewhere I can’t miss it”

“Sounds errrm … worrying… the kids OK? Mikey, JC they both OK? Yeah?"

“Yeah. Yeah they’re fine”

“Then what then Brother?” he frowns “Look…. I got no problem covering you it’s just not something you’ve asked before, so must be pretty serious?”

  
Jason coughs and turns his back on the room “Look…” he licks his lips and folds his arms “this has to stay between me and you” he looks round “You can’t say a word cos I promised her”

Ray frowns “Jason man you’re worrying me now. What is it?”

He gulps “it’s CJ.. she’s … errmm …“ he bites his lip and whispers “We got a scan today”

Rays eyes widen “a scan?” he frowns thinking “She’s what??? Oh…… Oh Man … Shit! How the hell did that happen?”

Jason frowns at him

“Yeah I know that's not what I meant! How far gone is she?”

“About 14weeks but that’s what we’re gonna find out for sure today”

“Shit!!... errrrr man!! WOW! Errrm … so Brother is that congratulations?” Ray frowns. He certainly wasn’t expecting to hear this

“Yeah its good?” Jason smiles “Right yeah? ..Good?”

“Yeah!.. if that’s what you both want? You sure?” Ray looks him in the eyes and Jason looks away

“Yeah  of course Why wouldn’t I?  Normal Right? like normal people!”

“Man.. I errm .. don’t know what to say” Ray shakes his head “Look don’t take this the wrong way but this is CJ… be careful there man .. “

“What you trying to say Ray?” Jason's slightly annoyed at his comments  
  
“Look .. Man I don’t wanna put a dampener or it but Come on man when does she do normal? Complicated yes but normal??”  

“She’s good! Ok!  she cleaned her act up She wants this!”

“Yeah but do you? It’s a lot to take on!”

“Yeah! Yeah I do. look …” he looks around so no one can hear  “I love her Ray”

Ray sighs and shakes his head “Well if that’s how you feel then I’m pleased for ya Seriously brother I am” he slaps him on the arm and smiles

“Good so you’ll cover if I’m not back”

“Yeah sure…  You know that you don’t have to ask that “

“Ok look We’ll meet up for drinks when I get back and Celebrate me getting my clearance to operate back” he laughs “looks like we gonna get spun up in the next 48hrs anyway if Mandy has anything to do with it!”

Jason leaves Ray rubs his beard and shakes his head he wishes he could be happy for him  
_“Pheww! man!!”_ he’s known her and Jason and how they’ve been for far too long to think this is going to be a smooth ride

“Something up there?” Sonny leans over his shoulder

“No! errrm.. Nope it’s all good. Just gonna meet for drinks when he gets back”

Sonny looks at Ray he’s not convinced by the nothings wrong story

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

“CJ where are you? Pick up the phone. This is the second message I’ve left you” she’s not answering “I’ll come get you instead of meet at the clinic so don’t leave”

 

He gets back to the house

He’s been slightly worried on the journey back . Not only did she not pick up his calls but they had the strange visitor this morning

He unlocks the front door “CJ … CJ! where are you?“  he looks around. No sign,

He pushes the bedroom door open she’s sound asleep on the bed.

“Pheww! Thank God!” he lets out a long sigh all his worries are gone. He smiles “she’s just overslept”

“Good job I came to pick you up”  
  
  
His then face drops as he sees the glass by the side of the bed he picks it up an sniffs “OH shit!!” he shakes his head

“CJ WAKE UP!!”  he puts his hand on her shaking her awake “Come on WAKE UP!!” she rubs her head “What the hell is this?” he points to the glass “you nearly missed our appointment!”

“Oh, shit" she sits up runs her hand through her hair and looks at the clock on her phone “ errrm .. Oh that it was just small one  I just had couple of sips to help me sleep. I just needed a rest that’s all“

“CJ You can’t do this now you know that!”

“Its fine! Look it’s not gonna do any harm!”

  
He shakes his head and sits on the bed and strokes her hair “Look you need to speak to me when you are struggling so I can sort it yeah! Not this… “

“I know I should have done”

 He looks at his watch “Look we’ll talk when we get back let’s make this appointment”  

  
She brushes her hair back and reties her ponytail “yeah sure” she smiles “look I’ll be fine it was just a wobble today”

“That guy Wade that came here. He worried you?”

“No! Wade?.... No! he’s’ fine He’s not a problem” she shakes her head

Jason’s so disappointed in her but he tries not to show it. He pulls her up off the bed brushes her hair back “Look we do this together if you’re struggling You need to tell me”

She nods “I will it’s OK I’m fine” she leans in and kisses him

“come on let’s go do this” he kisses her again “Look we’ll go get some food when we’ve done. I told the guys we’d meet at the bar to celebrate me getting signed off medical cos looks like we gonna get spun up in the next couple of day from what Mandy’s putting together”

“OH ok!” she frowns

“Thought it do us good a change of scene for a bit before I go?”  he smiles

“Yeah sure”

“OK Let's go get this done!" He kisses her

 

 

 


	51. I've got something to say

Jason and C.J enter the bar. They're laughing and smiling. He kisses her as he holds the door and has his hand round her waist.  
The guys are all sat at a booth table already drinking

"I'll get some drinks" Jason nods over to Ray to acknowledge him as they enter the bar.  


He stands behind her with his arms round her waist his hands rested on her swollen belly while they wait to order some drinks.

The bar man nods towards Jason "what can I get ya?"  
  
"What you want?" he's in a really great mood now not only has he been signed back on active duty but they've just been for a scan of the baby  
_"it doesn't get much better than this"_ he thinks He looks at her as he kisses her neck

She thinks for a minute. What she wants and want she can have with Jason here are two different things  
"Double whisky" she laughs

"errrr…. no I don't think so" Jason frowns and shakes his head at the bar man.  
  
"Okay….. well Club soda then" she smiles as she looks at him frowning "Oh Jeez lighten up" she leans her head back and kisses him

he shakes his head "and I'll have a beer"  
  


He's still stroking his hands on her stomach as they stand there. He snuggles in her neck again whispering in her ear while kissing the side of her head  
"15 weeks wow can't believe that!"  
  
"Shhh! Quiet!.. Jason will you keep it down" she looks around to make sure no one can hear and pushes his hands away from her stomach  
  


"You sure you still don't wanna tell anyone?" he gives her one of his cute smiles

"No!" she sighs "Hey look...Let's just enjoy it ourselves first… yeah?" she coughs "plus you need to tell the kids and errrm …" she shakes her head "…Linda first!"

"Yeah!....yeah you're right … Shit!.." he takes a swig of his beer "...that'll be fun!"

"Yeah!.. she's gonna have enough to say about it without not being told first!" She sighs.  
Linda's not something she's looking forward to. She might tolerate her for Jason and J.C's sake but like her?.. his Mother most certainly makes clear she does not.

She sips the club soda and sneers at the taste "urgggh!l... that's foul"

"You hungry?"  
  
"So so. Not fussed"  
  
"Let's go over there to the guys then"

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"There's Jason and CJ" Davis nods towards them at the bar  
  


Ray gets up He puts his hand up to Jason "Yeah! They're now coming, Jason's seen us"

Davis watches how they're behaving as they arrive, and she leans in and whispers to Sonny  
"seriously they need to get a room" she nods towards them "look he can't keep his hands off her…. but it's kinda nice don't you think? After everything that's happened"

Sonny chews his gum and takes a deep breath as he shakes his head "That's cos he's stupid and don't think with his head where she's concerned!"

Davis frowns "Sonny can't you just lay off her sometimes?" she smiles "Don't you think she seems to have settled down a lot more now this past few month since what happened with his leg?"

"Hmmm!... I'll believe that when I see it for real!"

  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They head to the table Jason's happy mood is really noticeable to everyone "Anyone want tequila?"

"Hell yeah! I'm up for that boss! Especially if you're buying" Sonny laughs "Some sort of special occasion?"  


"You wanna sit down?" Ray gives up his seat for C.J "You alright?" he frowns at her she seems a bit out of sorts  
  


"errrm … no I'm just gonna go to the restroom" she smiles "but thanks. I'll be back in a minute"  
  


Clay's watching her while he drinks his beer. "She okay? Doesn't seem herself?" Clay nods towards where she's just headed

"Yeah she's good" Jason turns around and looks as she goes "just some stuff on her mind....She's alright" he drinks some more of his beer. He frowns thinking she has been somewhat quiet since they left the scan.  


Sonny arrives back from the bar with the tray of shots  
"So what we celebrating here boss?"

Jason takes a deep breath "Oh I don't know? …. I Guess… me getting declared fit so I can get you rabble back in shape is a start" he laughs and raises his glass "yeah that and new beginnings" he smiles

"New beginnings!" they raise their glasses

"I'll get another tray" he heads to the bar

  
Sonny raises his eyes "now I like this kinda mood! Really though is he okay there Ray? he seems … I don't know? … overly happy for him?"  
  


Ray shakes his head "I guess…he's just happy to be signed off the sick list ..maybe?..Get back to work"

"yeah I guess" Sonny frowns "seems something more than that?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

  
  
At the bar Jason opens his wallet to take out his credit card for the shots and he sees the scan picture and smiles.

He taps his wallet on the side of the tray as he carries the shots over to the table. He looks over at the rest rooms wondering if C.J's okay she's been gone a while.

"You Okay boss?" Clay frowns at him concerned as he can see him standing there thinking

he puts the tray down "Yeah fine...errm …." he coughs ".. Right listen up! I've....  errrm... I've got something to say while I've got you all here"  
He looks at the rest rooms again "errm…." he bites his lip wondering if he should wait or not

"What is it?" Ray frowns

"Hey, come on boss spill the beans. I knew you wuz hiding something" Sonny picks up another shot and necks it back "I know what it is! You liked teaching Green team and you giving up and letting Ray take charge" he laughs

Davis shakes her head at Sonny, but she's puzzled by what Jason might have to say.  
  
Trent thinks he can guess what's coming as Jason told him where they were going but he's not sure if this is the time or place to announce it and he's got a feeling C.J's not onboard with it

"Look…errrm.. she'll probably kill me but … what the hell. You're gonna find out soon anyways we can't hide it much longer" he nervously laughs as he lays the scan pic on the table

  
Everyone looks at it then at each other. No one's sure how to respond. They all keep looking round each other hoping someone else will speak first.  
  


Sonny's face drops, but finally he's first to break the silence  
"Oh Lord! this... This is for real?"

"No Sonny its fake …. Yeah of course it's for real!"

"You mean you and…." He nods towards the restroom. "Like really…. she's got one in the oven again?"

Jason frowns he's not sure about Sonny's turn of phrase "Yeah! Yeah she has" Jason laughs

  
Trent shakes his head. He takes a deep breath guessing that C.J doesn't know he's just shared their news.  
  


Clay looks at the picture and looks up at C.J as she heads back from the rest room

"What?"  
she laughs as they all turn and stare at her as she come back to the table. She frowns as they all sit in silence looking at her " _WHAT?"_

  
Ray feels like he needs to show Jason some support "Okay!.... well … here's a toast" he coughs as he raises the shot glass "Congratulations Boss…and C.J " Ray turns and looks at her "New beginnings!" they all follow raising their glasses and knocking them back

"Congratulations? what's going on?" she frowns more "Ray?" no one seems to be answering her then she sees the picture on the table

  
She looks at Jason her face drops "what the fuck!! … Oh my god!.... JASON!" she stares at him "I thought we agreed about this? You just _had_ to didn't you! … Jeez!" she rubs her head  
"Shit Jason… one thing I asked you not to do" she's lost for words with him, she shakes her head "you asshole!"

"C.J come on" he bites his lip and looks at her "they were gonna find out soon anyway you .. come on look …you can't hide it much longer"

  
She shakes her head and walks off

  
Ray raises his eyes shakes his head at him

"You got something to say there Ray?"

"Oh, come on Jace…surely you have to admit that was a bit stupid?" he sighs "Come on Man you should have waited or…" he shrugs "… at least told her you were gonna say something... am I right?" he looks away from him shaking his head "Look man at least go after her. Apologise"

  
Clay bites his lip and drinks his beer.  
  
Davis looks at Sonny and sighs "wooahh! Shit that went well" she quietly mouths  
"Woaah shit indeed!" Sonny sighs

Jason looks at everyone he does feel a bit stupid now but he didn't think she'd react that way "Okay... You're right I better go after her" he drinks more of his beer first "Shit!" he rubs his head.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"C.J!..Come on…. _PLEASE_ …Look I'm sorry Okay!"  
she's standing outside  
"Look I get it I should have waited like you asked.. but …. I was kinda excited. I didn't think. Look you know I'm no good at this sort of thing" he puts his hands on her shoulders and rubs her arms He leans to try and kiss her

"Take me home!"

"Oh, come on its out there now … just stay. Let's get something to eat?"

"you've always gotta back me into a corner and do something I don't want!"  
She shakes her head. She shrugs his hands off her and runs her hands through her hair

"What you mean always?"

"those tablets. Trent telling you about the baby and you telling them! No one asked me" she swallows her angry tears back "Maybe I haven't got my head round it yet? Maybe I needed some time after everything to accept it? Did you think that?"

"Hey, I thought you wanted this?"

"You thought… but you didn't ask!" she sighs "Give me the damn keys I'll take myself home"  
  


"Come on Don't be like this…" he shakes his head "is it so bad that they know?"

"Give me the fuckin keys Jason"

"OK!...okay!" He gives her the truck keys and she walks across the parking lot not speaking

"CJ please … Oh… Jeez Christ!" he watches her drive off

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They've all gone quiet at the table as he walks back in. No one knows what to say

"I'll get some more beers " Sonny looks at Davis "give me a hand"

Ray puts hand on Jason back in sympathy "she'll calm down just give her some time to cool off"  
  
Jason nods and drinks what's left of his beer  
"Sonny's gone to get some more"

Clay sits quietly contemplating while finishing up his beer.  
He coughs before speaking "so errrm… how far along is she" the words just seem to come out of Clay's mouth without him thinking

  
Jason drinks his beer. Sonny looks up as he arrives back at the table with the beers he's willing Clay to be quiet

"Errrm … "Jason rubs his face "…about 15weeks. Well that's what they said today" He pics the scan pic up and scratches his head  
"Shit!" He puts down the empty bottle and picks up a full one off the tray "Ray…Look.. will you give me a lift back I better go check on her"

"Yeah sure man not a problem but…" Ray puts down his beer " .. Look.. No rush though. Drink your beer give her some time to cool down .. listen trust me from experience the last thing you need is a row with a hormonal woman. Especially one like C.J"  
  
they all laugh  
  
Sonny rolls his eyes. "Hey how about you let me whoop your ass at pool first?" Sonny nudges him

"Yeah sure why not! You're right Ray I'll Let her cool down a bit first. Anyway, I don't know what the problem was you can already tell anyway... weren't gonna be long before someone noticed. It's not like she can hide it forever"

Ray and Trent look at each other knowing that's not gonna stop CJ being pissed at him.  


"Come on man let's find this pool Cue so I can kick your ass first before she does!"

  
  
Clay's sat by himself thinking finishing off his beer he picks up another. He's looking at his phone as he hits send new message screen  
Davis watches him "You OK, Clay?"

"Yeah sure" he looks up from his phone and smiles he cancels the send message screen "you want a game" he points at the pool table  
  
"Yeah you want your ass kicked too?" she smiles

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay sits in the dark of Sonny's apartment. He has the TV on but the sound is switched off  
He's miles away holding the beer that he's not really drinking.

Suddenly his peace is shattered as Sonny stumbles out of the bedroom door. He's only wearing his short's and cowboy hat.  
  
Lisa comes to the doorway wrapped only in the bed sheet. She leans up and kisses him  
"Just get me my water cowboy then you can show me that move again" She's laughing and smiling as she hold the sheet covering her breasts but not much else. Sonny leans in to kiss her and pulls her towards him holding her butt and rubbing himself against her.

Clay coughs to let them know he's there!

"Oh Shit!" Lisa looks round Sonny's shoulder and tries to pull the sheet round her covering her exposed flesh "Sonny!" she nods

"ooops!.. Sorry Blondie didn't see you there. I thought you wuz asleep. We would never have…..errrm" he coughs "you know… if we'd have known you were still up!"

Lisa leans on Sonny with her head buried in his chest embarrassed "Look I'm just gonna …." she points to the bedroom "Sonny bring me that bottle of water?"

"Yeah sure thing Rodeo girl"

"Sonny!..." she shakes her head "...NO!"  
  


"You OK there Poster boy?" Sonny frowns" you want anything?" he points to the kitchen where he's headed. He's worried about him "what's the matter with you not sleeping?"

"No, I'm good!" he holds up the bottle of beer that he hasn't drunk

"Oh OK! ..Don't be drinking too much!.. we'll be getting a call soon I'm sure!"

  
Sonny raids the fridge for a bottle of water for Lisa and a beer for himself.  
Clay laughs about Sonny telling _HIM_ not to drink too much he finds that amusing

"So, what's up?" Sonny asks as he comes back through he takes a swig of his beer

"Nothing just couldn't sleep"

"You in pain?"

"No! No, I'm good. Just …errrm …. doing some thinking"

"that painful? That errrm .. thinking stuff?" Sonny points to the bedroom "Look I'm sorry if we …. Errrm .. woke ya!"

"Nah you're good" he smiles "you get back. .. Don't worry about me. You don't get much time alone together you need to make the most of it"

"Hey blondie I've got as much time as you need! …so, spill. What's so important it's keeping you awake? Still getting them nightmares?"

  
Clay shakes his head then shrugs "I don't know… "he sighs "Just thinking about what happened at the bar… with Jason and …CJ"

"Yeah well stop thinking that's Jason's problem not ours"

  
He nods and sits quiet for a few minutes. He clears his throat "You think…errrm.. it'll work out … between them? …with a new baby?.. I mean" he shrugs "he didn't do the whole baby bit last time so this … this'll be different"

"Oh, Hell Clay why YOU worrying about this" he frowns but can see Clay's thinking about it for some time "Look … who knows with them!... fuck!" he laughs " I don't think even she knows one day to the next what she's doing"  
he shakes his head " You know some days I think maybe she's finally got it figured out and sorted herself then…."he laughs again " then she goes whole fuck up mode again and throws some curve ball in there and I think nope she's still a pain in the ass"  
he shakes his head and swigs more beer "I don't know Clay but you worrying about it aint gonna change a damn thing"

Clay frowns thinking "you think it was planned?... I mean having this baby?"

Sonny laughs nearly choking on his beer "HELL NO! .. Planned?...what the hell would make you even think that? … Jeez drinking and stupidity that's how that got there .. as normal!"  
Sonny takes a deep sigh "Ok Serious now. What is it Clay?" He frowns a deep worried look at him "What's really eating you? Why you worrying your head about this?"

Clay shrugs "who said I was?"

"OK!...so why you sitting here in the dark not sleeping and thinking about it but you're not worrying?.. hmmmm?" he drinks more beer "OK Look man! I thought you were over all that?.… about her? You accepted what was going on there with her and Jason?"

"Yeah I have! No no I'm good about it …. I even got a date with that nurse, from the hospital!" he smiles

"Well that's good then! Moving on!... New beginnings" Sonny's still not convinced

"Yup moving on!" Clay raises his beer "New beginnings!" as he forces a smile

"So, what then? What's eating you these wee small hours?"

 

"I don't know I was just thinking the timing and maybe… just what if…." He stops as Lisa come to the doorway

"You got my water there cowboy?"

"Yeah sure" he hands her the bottle

"What's going on?"

"Nothing he's ok? that right little buddy?"  


"Clay there something worrying you?" Lisa asks

"No nothing" Don't worry about me!"

"Hey, I'm always gonna worry about you!" Sonny frowns "I'm right here night or day You can come to me with anything. I mean Anything!.. you know that right? So, you got something you wanna say?... then spill it."

  
Clay wonders when Sonny became so in touch with feelings.  
"Yeah thanks brother you're a good friend." He smiles "Now take your woman back in that bedroom"

  
Sonny smiles. He looks at Lisa she blushes "Yes Sir" he gets to the bedroom door. "you're good thought Right?" he frowns he's still not really sure what Clay's worrying about. "you would tell me if there was something?"

"Yeah I will be!" Clay smiles.  
  
  
Just as Sonny goes to head in the bedroom a chorus of phone bleeping rings out

"Oh Dang! Looks like that's us done for tonight then"

"Yup Spin up timing is always so great!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Davis is finding her clothes from the floor "you see my panties?" she smiles at Sonny

"Nope but did I tell ya you look better without them"

"Sonny this is not funny I need to get dressed did you not hear the phone?"  
  


"Yeah but still we got time for another quick errrm … you know if you fancy it?"

"NO! No, we don't!" she nods to the doorway "Plus Spenser! Remember?"  
  


"Hmmm yeah… I remember him the one sitting in the dark by himself worrying about things he can't change!"

"What's wrong with him Sonny?"

"Who knows?"

"What his problem? whys he up?"

"Says he's thinking about Jason and her and them having another baby and it's got in his head"

  
She shrugs "I thought he'd laid those ghosts to rest?"

"I thought so too but guess that opened it all up again"  
  


She's getting her pants and T shirt on and sits on the bed she's gone quiet

"What? what you thinking now?"

"I don't know?" she shakes her head  
  


"You don't know what?" he stands over and lifts her chin He leans in and gives her a long lingering kiss "You don't know what Davis" she smiles at Sonny "Hell!... you're not thinking about babies are ya?" he frowns "cos that is a whole another level on the Sonny Quinn life planner!"

"No!" she laughs "NO! What when OCS is looming errrm .. Hello!"

"OK Pheww! That's cool cos if you was then we need a whole long talk there"

She shakes her head "NO its Nothing"

"Yeah sure is something though?"

  
She shrugs "I was just thinking about Spenser and errrm… well You don't think he's wondering…. You know?"

"You know you'll make a great officer Lisa Davis cos you talk in bullshit riddles that no one understands"  
she laughs  
"you think he's wondering What?"

  
She bites her lip "well you know…" she shrugs "if its … his?"  
  
"What the hell?! Why would he be thinking that shit?"

"errrm…Sonny!" she shakes her head  
  


"What? Wait.. you saying you think it might be as well?"

"Well just thinking about the timing I'm just saying … there's possibility it could be"  
  


"No. No! we not going that road again. Last time there was plenty of doubt all round this time Jason's one Hundred percent convinced"

"Yeah but maybe he just hasn't thought about it? Did you think that? might be why she was so pissed he told everyone? I'm just talking out loud I'm not saying its true"

  
"How would that even have been a factor?

"Look weren't they were sleeping with each other before Clay got took hostage right? so that's what …." she thinks in her head "I don't know about 3 half months ago so … I'm just saying it's a possibility and maybe that's what Clay's thinking?"  
she looks at him "Look ..I'm not saying it's true…Just.." she shrugs

"Holy shit!" Sonny rubs his head and sits on the bed "Sweet Lord!.. Well we better just hope that thought goes away pretty damn fast"

 

  
Davis shrugs

"Get dressed Davis!... and listen forget we even had this conversation! Don't mention it outside of this room"

She nods

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  


"Hey! Look.. I don't have a white flag..but Truce?" Jason puts his hands up. He laughs as he's had too much to drink and its late "Look.. you're right I know I shouldn't have said anything You weren't ready for a public announcement like that. I get it. I do. "

She shakes her head "I just wanted bit more time"

"Hey, Look I'm trying to do better on the emotional stuff I know I don't get it right but  come on its not so bad at least they know now, we don't have to keep pretending. Right?"

"It's not the point, I just needed to get my head round everything first. I mean they think bad enough of me as it is without thinking I'm even more stupid to let this happen again"

  
"Hey, I thought we talked about that this? It's not your fault it just happened OK? We're both to blame here"

  
He puts his hand rounds her waist and pulls her towards him "come here" he kisses the top of her head "It's gonna be fine you'll see"

"Have you been drinking?" she asks him as he kisses her

"A little" he smiles as he runs his hands round and over her butt

"Jason!" she pushes him back  


"Hey come on.." He gives her _that_ smile as leans in and starts kissing her.  
She turns her head trying to ignore him, but he starts kissing her neck and pulling her T shirt up  
  
She leans back "Jason stop!"  
  
He moves his kisses down on her breasts now! Now she leans her head back  
_"Mmmmm!_ " she lets out this breathless sigh "Hmmm! ... you need to stop"

"Really?" he looks at her. "You want me to stop?" he puts his mouth back on her skin.  
She closes her eyes and smiles _"ohhh!... God"_ she bites her lip "Yes you need to stop"  
  
He runs his fingers in the top of her lace panties "You sure you mean Stop?... cos OK then!" he nods whilst keeping watch on her reaction but he doesn't stop.  
"you want me to stop this?" he kisses her breast again.

She looks him in the eyes and shakes her head "You know what?... _hmmmmm!"_ She sighs "...NO!..No don't stop!" she smiles

"I didn't think so" he has this glint in his eye. She puts her hand down on his groin its bulging against his pants now.  
" _mmmmm!_ I'm sorry okay?" he whispers in her ear.

  
She nods

They hear Emma moving about in her room  


"Come on. Let's go somewhere more private" he leads her through to their bedroom

He's soon undressed and she's lying naked on the bed. He's running his hands over her as he lays beside her gently and softly running his hand over her belly

"I don't tell you enough but you're beautiful!" he kisses her neck as he undoes his pants and pull his T Shirt over his head.  
He runs his hand up the inside of her thigh. She takes a sharp intake of breath waiting on his touch

"oh shit!" his mouth is round her breast kissing and sucking " _Oh god_ …Jason please" he positions himself between her legs.

  
And then just as things heat up his phone goes off. ## Bleep!## Bleep!

  
"Oh shit!" she leans back and closes her eyes "Ignore it!" she whispers breathless

"C.J I can't"  
  


"Jason just ignore it! Please?" she's frantically kissing him she wants him so badly. "Okay…Just 10mins then" her eyes searching his. He picks his phone up and looks

"I gotta go!"

"Don't…. Just please?"

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you when I come back"

"Just 10mins. You can't leave me like this!" she's frustrated

  
He looks at his phone again. Then leans in and kisses her.

  
  
Next he's on top of her "10 mins " he kisses her

She wraps her legs around him and smiles

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"10 mins you said?" she frowns "that was more like 5mins" he lays beside her rubbing the soft skin on her arm with his finger tips  
"sorry guess you got me more worked up than I realised"  
  
"You know you owe me when you get back!" she looks at him. He keeps rubbing his hand over her belly in small circles

"You know I missed all this last time"

she closes her eyes not trying not to think about it. She sighs  
"yeah it wasn't much fun last time for me either. I was in and out of rehab at my fathers requests last time. Then I suddenly had this baby! It was all a blur to be honest took me a while to cope"

He kisses her forehead as he looks at his watch  
"Look.. sorry ..I need to go but we'll make it right this time. Just enjoy it"

 

She nods

He kisses her belly then come up face to face with her. He brushes her hair back and kisses her lips "We'll do it right!"

 

She smiles  "Yeah whatever" she's suddenly conscious of how naked she is and looking at her belly she feels uncomfortable and unattractive  
"I need to get dressed "

"Yeah I do need to go now!"

 

She sighs "Okay... I'll see you when you get back!"  
He kisses her and grabs his phone as she wraps her dressing gown around her.

 

"Oh, my mother's gonna pick Mikey up for a few days and Emma going on some friends camp over thing so you'll only have JC to worry about"

"Yeah well don't forget you need to talk to Linda now you spilled the beans"

Oh shit"  
  


"yeah Oh shit! Your problem not mine You were the one so keen to tell!"  
She laughs as he rolls his eyes at the thought of telling his mother.

"OK well I'll see you when I get back... CJ try and behave while I'm gone?" he kisses her head

"I'll try" she smiles

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	52. What the hell's going on

CJ opens the door as Linda arrives to pick up Mikey.

"Catherine!" Linda acknowledges her

CJ ignores the look on her face   
"Mikey!!" she calls through the house " your Gran's here to get you!"   
she coughs and rolls her eyes "I suppose you'd better come in!..He's in his room." she sighs "Probably got his headphones on or is ignoring me as usual. I'll go check!"

Linda looks her up and down "Jason gone on operations?"

"Yeah" she nods

"You can tell!... this house is a mess!"  
  


CJ shakes her head "Yeah well other people live here not just me … MIKEY!!!…" she shouts at the top of her voice "can you hurry please. Your Gran is waiting!"  
the sooner she gets rid of Linda the happier she'll be

"Oh!... I'm not in a hurry" she smiles "I was going to spend some time with Jaycee first" She knows it irks CJ by her being at the house. "where is he?"  
  


CJ rolls her eyes as she points to him on the Mat in the living room  
"Hey little man Grandma Hayes is here" Linda smiles at him "You're getting so big now"

CJ rolls her eyes again   
" _yeah JC she_ _loves to play the doting Grandma but then hates your mom! great isn't she!"_ she shakes her head and she goes the kitchen and pours a coffee _"Awww!"_ she closes her eyes rubbing the pain

"Something wrong with you?" Linda frowns as she notices her holding her back

"No!.. not really" she rubs it again "just a pain in my back. I've had it for a few days now"

  
Linda nods "So are you back working now?"

"No!" CJ shakes her head "Why? .. You have a problem with that?"

"so, Jason's the only one working?"

 

She shakes her head  
"There's always something for you to make a deal out of!... actually…. You know what!? I did get a job offer .."   
she decides to torment her "but errrm…. it's in Washington... so errrmm.. that would mean moving everyone" C.J smiles knowing Linda won't like the thought of them moving, especially to Washington "and with things as they are at the moment it isn't possible but not to say we're not thinking about it. I mean its more money than Jason makes"

Linda glares at her "What Job?" she frowns "What's come up? Something I should know about?"

she smiles to herself   
"No doubt Jason will speak to you when he gets back!"  
  
  


"Hey Grandma"

"Emma!" she kisses her grandaughter "Hello darling, I thought you were going to your friends? Well that's what your dad told me?"  
She sees Emma watching C.J "or you could come back with us if you want? If you don't want to stay here!"

"No, I am going to my friends I just thought I'd wait till you picked Mikey up first though, then I'll leave" she looks at C.J again  
  


Emma and CJ don't have any daily contact as such. They try to stay out of each other's way. They're civil in front of Jason but Emma doesn't do anything she says so CJ doesn't bother to talk to her now apart from the occasional _"can you watch J.C for me"_

  
C.J makes her coffee and opens some biscuits which she starts to eat straight from the packet

"You know, maybe, if you spent some time cleaning up the house it might give you something to do instead of sitting around doing nothing"  
  


"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind!"   
as she turns the TV on and lays down on the couch  
  


Linda shakes her head picks J.C up and takes him to look out the window "Will you be alright looking after him?"  
  


C.J frowns at her "What do you mean will I be alright? …He's my son" she laughs "so of course... I'll be fine!"

"I mean I will take him with me if it would make your life easier"  
  


As much as she would like her to take him but because Linda is suggesting it she won't agree "No he'll be fine here!"

  
Linda watches her laid on the couch.   
She shakes her head "you lay around like that doing nothing you'll get fat especially if you're not even training now? I mean is that all you're going to do all day while Jason's at work.. He's risking his life to provide for this family?" she frowns. "I remember a time when all you would do when you were off was run and train. Now you're like this it's a different person!"

"Maybe I enjoy laying here... besides I can't ... ermmm train at the moment! ... Oh and just to remind you... Jason does what he does because he can't be without it? Nothing to do with providing for his family... he does it because he loves it"

Linda bites her tongue to keep the peace "I think need to have a word with my son when he gets back"

"you do that!"

 

Emma sneers at her   
"There's no point Grandma. He'll just take her side" Emma shrugs "especially now!" she looks at C.J  
  
C.J frowns. "you trying to make a point?"

Emma sneers at her "Not now!.....Not now they have this _NEW baby_ on the way!"   
  


CJ closes her eyes " _shit_! EMMA!!" she sits up and looks at her "...Emma did your Dad speak to you about that?"

"No!..." she frowns and pulls a face " I also live in this house and have ears a... a fact you both seen to forget!"  
  


"A baby!? Sorry what?!" Linda is lost for words  
  


CJ shakes her head "I told you he's gonna speak to you when he gets back"

"Tell him he needs to! I'm certainly not happy about this!"  
  


C.J rolls her eyes "Really?.... oh there's a surprise… well get used to it! Because it's happening!"

Linda is fuming with her son   
"How can the pair of you be so irresponsible … again?" she carries J.C and goes through to Mikey's room. _"I can't believe they've let this happen"_

 

C.J glares "Thanks!"   
Emma smirks knowing her Grandma is even less impressed.   
"isn't it time you went to your friends?"

"When I'm ready" Emma smiles as she pours herself a coffee

"Be careful Emma"

"Why?" she glares back "If I was you..... I'd be the worried one!" she laughs "I mean this is my home and if I get my dad to choose… who _would_ he choose?"

"don't play those games with me Emma. I'm warning you… I'm getting a little bit fed up of your attitude around me"  
  
  


Emma doesn't say anything and just continues to smirk at her.

Linda comes back through with Mikey and his bag she looks at C.J on the couch.   
"Emma! would you be a dear and get me a bag for J.C please? I will take him with me and Mikey"

  
C.J lets out a large sigh and shakes her head.  
She would argue about it, but it actually suits her for Linda to take him, so she doesn't argue. "Seriously who do you think you are Linda?"   
she's still shaking her head as she gets up and goes to the bedroom "you know what? Do what you want! I don't care"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Some while later

Linda coughs loudly "Right Catherine we're off!"  
Emma's at the door with her coat and bag too

"Oh, good you're going as well!" she says to Emma  
  


"Don't forget. Tell Jason to call me as soon as he gets back!"

  
She nods as she takes J.C and gives him a kiss and cuddle "be good for Grandma Hayes" she stares at Linda "Mommy loves you! See you when you get back!" she kisses him and hands him back  
  


Linda looks at her. Now she looks closer she can notice her stomach is swollen "So how far gone are you?"  
  


She looks away biting her lip before she answers "nearly 4 months" she pulls her T shirt down

"And my son is happy about it?"

  
C.J grinds her teeth and shakes her head "sometimes Linda .. you push it too far" she sighs "but yes! … Yes, he's happy!"

Linda takes a deep breath she won't lose her cool with her because the children are here "Just make sure you tell him to call me as soon as he gets back"

"Sure!" C.J shrugs  
  


Emma smirks at her again as they all leave. Emma annoys C.J so much though she has to tread carefully round her as Jason dotes on his daughter  
  
  
She closes the door on them and lets out a long sigh!   
_"Pheww that was hard work…and Emma's getting too big for her boots"_ she holds her back that pain is there again _"awwww! Shit!"_

She looks around at the now quiet house "I need some things if I'm gonna be stuck here alone" She grabs her jacket and keys

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

A couple of days have passed and she's been on her own since the guys got spun up.

She hasn't done anything except lay on the couch watching movies.  
  
Looking around the house "I probably really should clean up in case Jason comes back" she lets out a long sigh. She hasn't felt overly well the past few days so can't muster the energy to bother.

She's just had a shower and is just wearing one of Jason's T-shirts and her knickers.  
  


She goes to the kitchen to put some more coffee on. The empty bottles from Jason's beers that she drank, sit on the side.   
  
"SHIT! I need to replace them before he comes back" she rubs her head thinking wondering if its more effort having to get dressed and go out to replace them or having the argument with Jason about drinking them   
_"I mean it's not like I drank them all in one go! And I did Google and it said the occasional drink did no harm"_ she scratches her head. " _Hmmm!"  
  
_She looks at the brown paper bag on the side and pulls out the new JD bottle it contains.   
"Oh well at least I haven't touched that since I bought it"  
she bites her lip and closes her eyes as she shakes out the tension in her neck before she puts the bottle back in the bag." _Pheww!"_

 

The laptop's on the side she switches it on and opens her emails.   
_"Hmmmm!_ ..the normal rubbish" she frowns "what's that?"   
  
It's an overseas bank details and she shakes her head it's the account Wade told her about. She closes the email and then shuts the laptop lid trying to forget about it.  
"Shit" she rubs her head with both hands trying to think

As she lays back on the couch she's still thinking about that email and Wade. She opens her cell and flicks through her contacts.

What she's looking for is not there but .. there is text she didn't notice from before.  
  
She frowns it's from Clay she wonders if they're back, but she looks at the date and it was sent early hours just before they got spun up.   
  
She's not sure how she missed it or perhaps because she's been a blur the past couple of days. She hasn't spoken to Clay one on one in ages.  
She sits herself up and takes a deep breath, rubbing her face before she opens it.

_"we need to talk. I just need to know about the baby"_

"Oh shit" she swallows hard."god-dammit"   
she screws up her face as a slight panic comes over her. She can't answer him and closes the text. "arrghhh! SHIT!"  
  


 _"Awww!"_ she sits up even more straight as the dull ache has moved round to her side now. She leans forward and rubs while the feeling passes. It's like a wave of pain

She walks around till it passes then heads back to the kitchen. She stares hard at the brown paper bag. It's like its calling her willing her to look. She takes the bottle out and removes the lid.

Without even a thought she just takes a large sip   
"Oh god!...urggghh!" the taste in her throat burns. It actually makes her feel sick.  
"urggghh! That's not good"   
She's not sure if it's the nerves of knowing she shouldn't drink it or just that she actually does feel sick.

  
"Oh god!" she throws up in the sink. "Shit! ....urrrghh!" she puts her hand to her mouth still feeling sick. Her hands are shaking as she puts the lid back on.

 

She's about to put it away when she notices the Washington house paperwork and the mobile number for Wade on the top

Standing the JD bottle next to it she flicks through the paperwork.  
Some offers on the house and some legal stuff. She looks at the number on the front again and takes out her phone and calls it.

She closes her eyes as It goes to voicemail and she's silent for a moment   
"Wade…. its Catherine …." She hesitates "Catherine Lewis ….. "she pauses for quite some time just thinking about what to say "Ive ..errrrm been thinking about that offer you made…. Look. Just call me "

She sighs and leans her head back and bites her lip as she looks at the JD bottle again.   
She tries to shake it off the feeling of temptation, but she can't it's too much. She takes another long swig out of the bottle.   
  
"urggghh! Shit!" she closes her eyes and puts her hand to her mouth holding it down this time.

 

 

There's a loud knock at the door

"Shit!!"   
she put the lid on gathers the bottle and bag and shoves it in the cupboard under the sink. She clears the empty bottles and puts them in the trash  
  


"Who the hell is that?" she's in a fluster "oh its okay Jason wouldn't knock" she calms herself as she looks at her watch. Though he might be back soon

  
The door knocks again she tidies herself up pulls down his T-Shirt she wonders about getting some jeans but can't be bothered.

"Coming just a minute… Who is it?"

"Delivery needs signing"

"Okay! just coming"   
she finds the key and unlocks the door a habit she's got in since Wade last walked in "what is it I'm not expecting a delive… "  
  
she stops "Oh My god!" she tries to close the door.

Reagan is standing there.

 

He shoves the door hard to open it and she loses her balance and falls in the hallway.

"Ms Lewis" he smiles "Hello again!"

"What the hell do you want?" She holds her side the pain is back " _Awww!"_ she grimaces  
  


"Get up!" he gets hold of her hair and pulls her up

 _"aahhhhh! Owww_!... don't … "she holds her head, so it doesn't hurt so much where he has hold of herr "What do you want?"  
  


"This!" he holds the flash drive in front of her.. she frowns "I want to know what's on it"  
  


She shakes her head now he's let go. Holding her side, she grimaces  
  


"through there!" he points a gun at her and moves her in the direction of the living room

"Jason will be back soon" well she's hoping.

"And? that matters because .."

"I'm just saying If you want to get out of here alive I'd leave now!"

"No if I want to live I want to know what's on this!" he chucks it on the table "I want to know who's coming after me for it?"  
  


She shakes head. "I'm confused why are you asking me? You worked for Reuben? I thought you knew?"

"No …He never told me what was on it. Just told me it was important and paid me. It was simple. I did what he paid me to do!" he takes a deep breath "but now when I tried to sell it, no one wants to touch it or… they say I need the key codes to open it! But I want to know what's on it first?"  
  


"I don't know" she shakes her head "I guess who ever Reuben worked for is looking for it!" she shrugs "he might have thought he was... but I do know he wasn't ....the top of the chain but…I don't know who they are!" she gulps "that's the truth!"  
  


"Hmmm!... funny what you find out now! Reuben was convinced you could open it and went to some extreme lengths to keep you alive.. So…. I'm also convinced you can, so I want you to open it …NOW!"

She swallows hard "Trust me it won't help you knowing what's on there!... You wanna live just leave it here! Forget about it .. it's not worth the money"  
  


"No! you want me to think that but so many people wanting their hands on it I think it's got to have some value" he smiles "and I want a piece of that and you're gonna help me get it!"  
  
She sighs in he points a gun at her   
"Fine! If that's really what you want Money not peace of mind fine have it"  
  


For once Reagan seems to be on the back foot he even looks worried and scared he obviously didn't understand what he was getting in to."So, who's' involved in this thing? Who did Reuben work for?"

"Trust me you really would be better not knowing that. I told you I don't know who they are!"

"But you _can_ open it?"

 

She swallows hard and reluctantly nods   
"Yeah!... Pheww! "she calms her breathing "but what's that going to achieve?... you know Ive already had people here looking for it!"

"When?"

"couple of days ago,"

"look just OPEN IT!" he points the gun at her  
  


"I Need to get the laptop …" she points to the doorway "it's in the kitchen"

"Fine get it!"  
  


 _"Awww!"_ she holds her side again she closes her eyes in pain

"Look Don't be trying anything stupid!"

"I'm not I've really… got a pain … "she thinks for a moment before she speak "Look Please … I'm. Errrrm.. pregnant so just give me a minute"   
she holds her tears back  
  


He frowns not sure if she telling the truth

"I'll get the laptop" she nods.  
  


She sets up on the table and plugs the file in!  
"I need run a programme to open it ….it errmm.. takes a bit of time but…" She swallows hard holding her nerve "Can I get a drink first?" one or two tears run down her cheek she wipes them away

He falters seeing her cry "Yeah Okay!" he nods waving the gun forward

"thanks!" she nods "errrm …the programme it's running"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She goes to the kitchen and runs the tap but instead of getting a glass of water she opens the cupboard and takes the JD bottle she hid and takes a big drink out of it.

She checks the doorway "Pheww!" she lets out a long sigh, then she switches the tap off.

She lets out another long sigh.  
Then taking a glass out of the cupboard she pours a large measure of the JD into it.

 

Reagan is at the doorway. He takes her by surprise.

"Shit!" she takes a deep breath "errrm…. Do you want one?" she holds the bottle up  
  


He nods. "Yeah .. okay! but ...errrm... Are you even supposed to drink that?"  
  


She lets out a tension relieving laugh  
"given the circumstances?.... Really? you're asking me that?" she shakes her head "hmmm!... Okay your concern is noted"  
  


He smirks at her "I suppose you have a point" he turns and heads back to the laptop

"I'll get a glass" 

 As she opens the cupboard door to take another glass out, a gunshot goes off! "FUCK!!!"

 

she drops the glass. Swallowing hard she puts the bottle down. She slows her breathing and very quietly and cautiously goes to the doorway.

Reagan's body is on the floor  
  


"What the hell?" as she looks towards the doorway "Oh my God!!! ..... What's going on?"

"Well It's not like we need him now is it! We have all we need"   
Wade smiles at her

 

She stands frozen to the spot. She shakes her head "What the hell's going on? ... How did you know he was here?"

"I told you we've been looking for him. Well….. not him… that" he points to the laptop "it was his foolish mistake him coming here!"  
  


"You've been watching me?" she frowns

"Seriously Catherine! you're asking _me_ that?"

"So Now what?"   
  


"Now?.....Now you open it for _me_ and then…. then I'm gone!... well unless…" He smiles"unless.... well I got your message"

She shakes her head slowly "That's it?.. you're gone?"

"That's it!" he takes a seat "though do I have a feeling you wanted something else?" he smiles "look.... why don't you get us that that drink. You look like you need it"

 

He gets up and checks the laptop.  
He then kicks Reagan's body over so he's on his front so they can't see his face.

 

Back in the kitchen she's trying to get her head round everything. "SHIT!!"  
  
He's right she does need that drink ad she pours two and gulps one down then refills the glass and heads back through to the living room. But she's stopped by the dull ache which is now more of a pain and puts the glasses down on the kitchen side

 _"Awww! oh God!!! owwww!"_ She leans forward resting her elbow on the work top. _"Awww!"_ hShe breathlessly rests her head in her hand while the pain subsides "Oh…. God… _Owwww!...Jeez!"_  
  


Wade stands in the door way "Is something wrong?"

"It just a pain" she shakes her head "I get them now and again" she takes a deep breath while it subsides "just give me a minute"

 

he nods and goes back to the living room taking his drink with him.

She puts both hands on the worktop and presses down as the wave of pain reaches its peak she tries to breathe through it.   
"oh... Sh..IT!!! _…Phewwww_!" eventually it starts to subside.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason pulls up in the yard he's got Clay, Sonny and Ray with him  
  


"Just wait there I'll just check she's alright then I'll come back with you"   
he unlocks the front door

"Why can't you just answer your damn phone!" He calls out as he comes through the door

"JASON!!!!!" she lets out a relieved sigh

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Wade lets the gun drop to his side

"What's going on?" Jason looks at Wade "CJ.." he calls

 

She comes through "Jason its fine just stay calm!" she puts her hand up to reassure him

 

he sees Reagan's body on the floor "What the _hell i_ s going on? are you hurt?"

  
"Sit down Mr Hayes" Wade points the gun at him

"CJ?... What's going on?"  
  


"Jason It's fine!... just sit down" she nods calmly to him  
  


She leans forward against that pain again! _"oh!!!!.... SHIT!!!"_ she shakes her head trying to keep it to herself

Jason notices something is wrong "CJ ?.... are you alright? you in pain?"

She nods "Yeah! Yeah.. it's nothing I'm good" she struggling to contain it now, but she does

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Rays outside he looks at his watch "whatever is he doing in there?" he sighs.  
  


Sonny raises his eyes "I'd more ask what the hell's she been doing that's keeping him in there?" he laughs  
  


"Oh I'm gonna find him. I don't know he's been in there ages!"  
  
  


Sonny looks at Clay who shakes his head "I think I go with your theory there Sonny" 

"10 bucks says it's her causing some problem that he's having to sort" Sonny laughs to him

"Hell, I'm not losing my money on that!"

"Go see what she's been doing Ray!"

Ray sighs "if she has been up to something he'll be fuming!"   
he gets to the door.  
  
He's about to knock but sees the doors still ajar. He can hear a voice he doesn't recognise. _"Something's off"_   
He pushes the door a little to see if he can see anything and he stops as he sees the tall skinny looking guy pacing around "Shit!"

He backs up quietly to the Truck "Sonny we got a problem "

"Oh, now you surprise me! What's she done now?!"

"No!... No not C.J there's someone in there with them" he gets on the phone "Eric its Ray we have a problem..... I need you to send Trent and Brock to Jason's. There's someone in the house"

"Hang on I'm putting you on speaker so the others can hear. …. Do we know who"

"No, he looks like a really tall skinny guy .....I've not seen him before but English voice"  
  


Mandy's listening as its on speak phone." that can't be right?" She frowns "That sounds like Wade the agency guy that was here when they released Reuben"

"What's he doing at Jason's house" Davis looks at her

"I don't know?

"Do you reckon it has something to do with C.J or the Reuben thing"   
  


"Look we're outside. I don't think he's aware we're here. How you want me to proceed"

"Hold Ray let's just have a quick look at the situation see what intel we can pull up"

  
"Okay!....  holding for now Just makes sure Trent and Brock are on way and bring some gear"

"Yeah they're already on route to ya"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

"Where's J.C?" Jason's concerned

"It's Okay!... he went with Linda earlier .. he's fine"   
She has a lump in her throat "Look. Wade.. Just let Jason go....! I will open the file for you" She looks at him "I promise"

"NO! I don't think so… How about instead I threaten to kill him if you don't open the file? Maybe that will get me a quicker outcome?"

She Gulps "Don't... please!"

"Just Get it open!"

She nods "Okay!" she knows Wade will not mess around threatening "Okay.....  I'm doing it"  
she wipes the tear off her face as she starts to type the start programme to get it to run

 

"So…. You going to kill us after this is done?" she bites her lip

"That wasn't my intention… unless you make me!... Just don't do anything stupid"  
  


She nods her head

"Oh, by the way that offer is still there" he smiles " come back to Washington?"   
he smiles at Jason "Did you know she left me a message about it"

"CJ?" Jason frowns "Is that true"

She closes her eyes she nods "Yeah I did think about it briefly... I'm Sorry... it was just a stupid moment thing.."

"Why? why the hell would you even think about it?... I thought you wanted out of of all that"

 

She takes a deep breath and shrugs "I don't know!... I don't know … a moment of madness .. oh cos I …was bored, cos I didn't know if this was for me? Sitting here all day" she shakes he head "maybe I thought I just ..needed more" she shakes her head

Wade laughs "Seriously Mr Hayes? Did you think she was going to sit here and play house all day?"

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Jason frowns "you said Normal.. normal was what you wanted? And What about the baby" Jason's confused

  
"I know! I know!" she rubs her head "that's why I can't take the job I know that!... I do want this"

 

" _Baby?"_ Wade looks at her with a frown

"Yeah She's pregnant! Oh!... did she not tell you that in her message?"

 

She shakes her head "Jason don't!"

Wade laughs "Really?.... oh, dear Catherine.. you do like to make things difficult for yourself. You don't change"

"Don't laugh at me" she's angry  
She closes her eyes the pain is back "this needs five more minutes. Can I get a drink of water"?

Wade nods "why not!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She's in the kitchen and she keeps an eye on the doorway as she picks up the JD bottle back up and pours another drink "Oh man!" she takes as bigger drink of it as she can.  
Then there's a ping. It's the file finishing its upload "The file .. Shit!"

She finishes the drink " _urggghh! … god damn_ " she coughs as she knocks it back too quick  
"Urggghh!" she closes her eyes wondering why she's doing this to herself it's not as if she's even enjoying it.

She runs a glass of water which she takes with back to the living room with her "It's done just need the passwords input"   
she looks at him as she drinks the water.  
she doesn't take her eyes off him. She's wondering what will happen when she opens this file.  
  


Jason shakes his head "CJ.... don't do it"

She looks back at him "I have to"   
she stops to think "Look... Let Jason go…." she wants to cry "Please?" her head is all over the place.   
  
She's worrying about Jason, the drink and trying to hide the pain she's in.. Her hands are shaking as puts them on the keyboard and starts to type the passwords. "SHIT!"

"C.J are you alright?" Jason's concerned now she looks awful the color has left her face  
  


as the last one is ready to input she takes her hands off the keyboard . She gulps and stands up "SIT DOWN! and finish it" Wade indicates with the gun  
  


"I need to use the bathroom …..Please.." she grimaces "I'm gonna be sick" she reaches and holds her hand in front of her mouth  
  


Wade nods he looks at her she does look unwell "Go!!!..... just don't try anything stupid"

  
Jason frowns "C.J are you Okay?" he stands up

"Sit down Mr Hayes" Wade points the gun at him  
  


she nods she can't hardly speak "I just feel sick… sorry" she puts her hand to her mouth again and is gone to the bathroom

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She closes the bathroom door Just in time she lifts the lid to the toilet and throws up

She doesn't know if it's the drink she drank too quick   
"What the hell? ........ _Urggghh_ " she sits on the floor her had is spinning she leans back the feeling passes. She gets up to wash her face "Oh god!!!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Wade looks at the computer and the files that are partially open.   
He can see the final password entry waiting. He smiles at Jason, but he doesn't say a word  
  


Jason sits staring at him looking at him "give me one chance and I'm gonna kill you!... Know that!"

"I'm sure you'll try Mr Hayes" he laughs "A lot a of people have!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She looks in the mirror the pain is back. She doubles over trying to ease it.   
Its excruciating now and she grips her knees together trying to work through it but it won't stop. She puts her hands between her thighs hoping to ease it "oh god … oh please!...arrrghhh! please just stop..."

she pulls her hands away and puts one on her hip rubbing her side where it hurts as he she looks at her other hand is shaking she sees the blood

"oh shit! oh god .. no!!!"

She takes short sharp breathes as she comes over really faint.   
She grabs at the shower curtain to steady herself but as she collapses down on to the floor. She knocks all the toiletry bottles over as she goes down. They make a hell of a clatter of noise

"Oh god! … help me!" she lands on the cold tiles " _arrrrrgghhhh!_ "  
She sobs leaning her head back against the wall as a wave of pain comes over her

Jason and Wade hear the clatter of noise from the bathroom

"What was that?" Jason asks

Wade frowns. He's distracted by the noise and looks towards the bathroom door as he does Jason sees his opportunity and makes his move. Driving himself into Wade head first taking him off balance and pushing him over  
  


The Gun goes off with a loud CRACK!!!  
  


"What the hell was that?" Sonny looks at Ray and Spenser

"That was a gunshot! We need to get in there!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	53. You ready?

“You ready”

“Yeah” Sonny nods to Ray as he clicks the safety off his weapon

“Ready!... On 3” Ray quietly mouths then holding up his fingers he counts down silently “… 3.2.1”

  
 Ray pushes the door gently and they enter the doorway as quiet as they can. Once in Sonny quickly darts his head round to the living room and he sees Jason on the floor grappling with someone

“JASON!!!” Ray calls out

As Jason looks slightly startled it gives opportunity for Wade to thump him hard in the face.   
It sends him reeling backwards as Wade makes another grab for the gun.

 

Two gunshots ring out

 

Wade falls backwards into the dresser.   
  
Then everything goes silent for a few moments as they all assess the situation  
  
  
There’s blood everywhere against the dresser and floor as Wade’s body drops in a heap from Sonny’s lethal head shot.  
Jason falls the other way

“SHIT!... Jason!!”  Ray jumps over the couch to get to him  
“Sonny!!... Get Trent as soon as he gets here!!” he tries to sit Jason up “Jace man talk to me .. you Okay?” 

Jason nods. Grimacing as he holds his blood-soaked side

“Let me look” Ray pulls up his T shirt  
“Shit!..... Sonny get me a towel or something to put on this!”  
  


Sonny looks round and sees a cloth on the side which he grabs

“Okay! Hold that…  Keep the pressure on it. I’ll get some kit from the truck!”  
  


Clay’s checking Wades body. He nods to Sonny "he’s dead!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ray runs to the truck for some first aid kit as he's going he calls back to base  
  


 “Davis how long till Trent gets here? We need medical assistance now!!”  
  
she’s checking…..   
  
“look I’ve got Jason with a gunshot wound so need medical ASAP!” he listens again…..  “no, the unknown target is dead” he looks round as a truck screeches to a halt beside him

“Oh, it’s Okay! Trent’s here now!! Just get an ambulance ASAP! I’ll update with a SITREP but Davis get us that medical here NOW!”  
  


He heads back in with the kit as Trent brings his bag with him

“ _Aahhhhh!._.. Fuck! ..that hurts” Jason grimaces as they keep the pressure on the wound. There's blood everywhere

 

Ray starts help Trent to administer some treatment  
“Hold in there we just need to stop the bleeding”  
  
Trent lifts the cloth and looks “I don’t think it’s gone through just grazed your side. It’s made a bit of a mess, but I don’t think there’s any serious damage”

Jason nods “It might not be serious but sure as hell hurts” he leans back with the pain

“Okay.... just stay still while we get this bleed under control”  
  


Clay looks around at whats happened he sees Regan’s body as well as Wade’s   
“errrm where’s C.J?”   
Clay looks around worried Sonny shakes his head. Ray Shrugs. No one has seen her since they came into the house.

 

Jason points “She went to Bathroom!  .. she wasn’t well earlier”

Ray looks up “Clay. You wanna check on her?”  
  
 Clay  heads to the bathroom   
“Sonny you wanna give him a hand” Ray’s concerned that even with the gun shot noises she hasn’t come out.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay opens the bathroom door.   
  
He stops in his tracks for a moment as he sees her collapsed between the toilet and the shower. He holds his breath thinking the worst till she opens her eyes

“CJ you okay?.... Are you hurt?”  
  
As she’s still only wearing T- shirt and her knickers he can see her bare legs are covered in blood and there seems to be a lot on the floor from where she's moved herself

“What’s happened?” he frowns

She’s shaking her head hardly able to speak.   
She’s sweating and pale “Clay....” she puts her hand up _“Oh god!!”_   
  
she screws up her face as the pain comes again “I think ..its errrm… the …..” she can’t get the words out “GOD!!!!... it hurts” she breathless now from the pain “ _arrrrghhh!!”_  and it’s making her feel faint.   
She lays back and closes her eyes.

“Okay!.... just hold on…” he takes hold of her hand “I’m gonna get you some help” he tries to comfort her but she’s in a really awkward position so it’s hard from him to get to get near her

She shakes her head   
“there’s something wrong….. Clay, I think it’s too late!” she closes her eyes “Oh god!!!.... this is my fault"  
  
she’s crying now “I should have listened….. I should’ve stopped the drinking” she can’t get her breath again “ _arrrrgghh!..._ Clay... Please help me!!”   
she holds her side “ _GOD!!!_ ” the wave of pain comes again

“Okay!....  Just calm down. You just need to hold on!”  
  


Sonny opens the door “SHIT!! .. what the hell happened?”   
he can see the blood on her legs and the floor it probably looks worse than it actually is.

“I don’t know..” Clay swallows hard not sure what to do “Sonny we need medic. Can you get Trent...like Now?”

“Yeah sure!”

 

They watch her for a moment.   
She’s shaking now “I think she’s gone into shock!” then she collapses her head back on the floor “I think we need to move her so we've got more room”

“Listen CJ.... It’s Sonny, we gonna lift you out. Okay?” Sonny acts cool and calm “we gonna make you more comfortable … Can you hear me?” he frowns then looks at Clay “she’s not good we need to move her now!”

She’s drifting in and out consciousness but manages to understand enough to nod.

“I’ll get under her arms.. Clay…HEY!!! SPENSER!!” Sonny snaps his fingers bringing Clay’s thoughts back to the room! “You get her legs”it’s hard to get around where she wedged but Sonny manages to get a hold of her   
  
“Okay....On 3 … 3.2. 1 lift!”   
  
they lift her out

“Careful!. Watch her head on the door” and carry her to the living room  
  


Trent has Jason sitting up they seem to have the bleeding under control now.   
The stray bullet from the gun going off has clipped his side ripping the flesh but aside from a lot of blood there’s actually not too much physical damage.

  
“Ray can you clear some space” Clay nods towards the rug area

As Ray tips the table over and moves it out the way then lay her flat in the middle of the floor

Trent’s finishing dressing the wound on Jason  
“I’ll be with her now! Ray can you get that fluid out that bag. She’s gonna need some by the looks of her”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“What’s happened? Is she alright?” Jason grimaces as he gets up to see

“Just sit still. Keep the pressure off that. We got this!”

“but is she alright?  
  


They all look at each other Clay looks at Ray and shakes his head   
“No!...She’s not good.  I don’t know what’s happened so I’m guessing.... but errrm … “he looks back at Ray again as he frowns hard before speaking “look errrm … there’s not easy way to put this but.. I think. She might have… “  
  
He looks round “It might be the baby?!”  
  


Jason closes his eyes taking a deep breath in “SHIT!!...she’s alright though?”  he frowns “CJ Can you hear me? You Okay?”  
  


She might be able to hear him but she’s not listening as she’s shaking so much. She’s keeping her eyes closed concentrating on the pain she’s in

Clay shakes his head “errrm… she’s not good”

“where the _HELL's_ that ambulance then? Someone get on it”

 

The guys all look up at the door way as Mandy and Blackburn arrive. They’re followed in by two guys in suits

“What’s going?” Ray frowns at Blackburn  
  


“Who the hell are they?  .. Where’s the ambulance” Jason looks to Eric for answers

“I could ask you the same question!!“he looks round “Okay what we got here? …Jason how you doing?”  
  


Jason grimaces at the pain “Yeah! Don’t worry about me.  I’m Okay!”

 

Trent starts to unpack some more medical stuff “Jason how you doing now” he checks him again

Jason brushes him away “Yeah I’m Okay ....don’t worry about me… How she doing?”   
he starts to get up "Help me over there!"

“Can you stay still?  
  
“I will if you get me over there I want to see her”  
  
"Okay....but you let me know if anything changes”

 

She’s conscious again and doubles over holding her stomach   
“oh my god!” she takes deep breaths and holds them

Trent takes a look   
“She’s way too hot!.. Can we get some cold flannels try and get her temperature down? …I just don’t understand why she’s losing this amount of blood?”

“I’m on it!”    
Clay goes to the bathroom and comes back with some flannels soaked in cold water

 

Everyone’s looking at each other. They’re trying to work out who the guys in suits with Mandy are  
They’re gathered round the laptop and Mandy’s arguing with them.

  
Mandy comes over   
“Look guys I’m really sorry to ask this right now but …errrm “she shakes her head “Look errrm..... I can’t believe I’m going to have to ask this right now, but errmmm.... did she tell any of you the codes for the laptop file?.... Jason?.. ..Clay?”  
  


they all frown and shake their heads

Jason’s mad “What the Hell?  .. Mandy can you actually see whats going on here?.... What’s the matter with you?”

“Yeah .. look I said I’m sorry but Ive been asked to ask!” she nods in the direction of the suits "It's either me ask or them!"

“So, who are these guys?  .. cos they need to leave?” Jason frowns at her

 

One of them comes over   
“Is she able to talk?” 

Mandy turns to stare at him “errrm..... I don’t think this is an appropriate time!... Do you?”  
  


“We appreciate that but.. it’s imperative that we know. We need that code”  
  


He looks down at Trent who’s monitoring her   
“Hey You!..  is she awake enough for questions?”

Jason gets to his feet, holding his aching side.  
  
“are you for real?” He’s fuming as he grabs the guy who’s doing the speaking by his collar “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”   
  
he pushes him in the chest “You need to back off!!” the guys holds his nerve and stands firm against Jason shoving him. He now has Jason’s blood all over his white shirt “Who the hell _are y_ ou? “

He laughs “Master Chief Hayes you have one of our Agents dead in your house and file of importance we need to know what’s happened here”

“You need to back off is what you need to do!”

“Jason!... Jace brother don’t do this!... Sit down”   
Ray can see the blood coming through the dressing “you’re not doing yourself any favors here” Ray pulls Jason away  
  
Sonny steps between them as the guy leans over CJ   
“can she talk or not?”  
  
Trent shakes his head

The guy persists “Ms Lewis!... Ms Lewis!... I need the code for this file!”  
  


Sonny pushes him back “What were you just told..” he stares long and hard at him “BACK the fuck up and get out of here before I put you out! I make myself clear?”

“Mandy what the hell is going on here?” Jason looks at her

“You’re right!.... look this is not appropriate… I’m sure as soon as she’s able to help you with your questions she will” she looks at the other guy trying to get them to back off

“Agent Ellis, I’m sure you are aware why we need to ask _now_? ...While we’re still able” He looks at her “if she weren’t to make it …”   
  
Mandy frowns at him “Look Okay!!...okay ..We’ll wait here” he looks at the guy in front of Sonny and calls him back they gather by the laptop  
  


“What the hell they are doing with that?”

Mandy shrugs “sorry it’s out of my control”

“What the fuck is going on here Mandy?

“I’m sorry .. I don’t know!”

 

Trent turns to the room “This is not good!” he frowns “we need that ambulance ASAP “  
  


Jason scrambles across the floor he’s holding his side he lays her head in his lap “just hold on…. CJ Please!"   
she looks terrible   
“God dammit where is that medical assistance”  
  


“Jason let me look at that. the bleeding is getting worse.... You really need to keep still” Trent’s concerned now

“Don’t worry about me just make sure she’s alright”  
  


Sonny looks up “Ambulance is here “

 “Thank god! You hear that? you’re gonna be alright now just hold on a bit longer”  
  


Trent and Clay look at each other. Clay shakes his head he’s not so sure that she is

“SHIT” he rub his head as Trent takes a big sigh and also shakes his head at him!

“Which patient we are looking at first?” they look at Jason covered in blood with the dressing on his side “Here …her..she needs first. I’m fine”

  
She’s lost all colour from her face now.   
Ray sits back and shakes his head at Clay “this is not good”

“Jace lets’ get you out the way while they take a look at her”

“Yeah Let’s go through to the kitchen let me have a look. Clean you up”   
Trent nods towards Jason’s side where the blood is coming through again. “You’re moving around too much”

Trent looks at Ray they both know they really want him out the way in case things deteriorate with CJ. They’re not sure how he’s gonna react if the worst happens  
  
Jason runs the tap for a glass of water

“Here let me do that” Ray says taking the glass off him

“Yeah just relax for a minute. Now let me take a look” Trent has a clean dressing ready

Jason stands so he can see the doorway and watch the medics while their dealing with C.J.   
He can see the tubes and oxygen mask they’re putting on her. He keeps shaking his head and bites his lip anxiously

 

His side hurts but he learning to live with the ache now as he too busy concentrating on CJ

Trent starts to re pack a new dressing on it. As he turns to look away he sees’ the half-drunk bottle of JD  
  
“urggghh!........ _Oh My God!_!......you _stupid_ …..”   
He takes a deep breath as he swipes the bottle off the side. It drops and smashes on the floor

“Woaah!!...Jason man come on…relax”

“What the hell was she thinking, Trent?”

“I know! ..I know … “he stops what he doing and looks at Jason “Jason...she wasn’t…. thinking. I mean.. look..she’s got a problem” Trent sighs “I told you she wasn’t in a good place”

Jason shakes his head “What you don’t think she wanted this baby? “

“Hey man I’m not saying that just … Okay. maybe telling everyone didn’t help? I don’t know I think she’s so mixed up she doesn’t know herself”  
  


“No .. no, she wasn’t never happy about me telling anyone I know that” he frowns “I was stupid what I did…..Did she say something to you?.... Well did she?  
  
“No!... NO! she didn’t say anything to me I  just realised she was probably struggling with still drinking… she wouldn’t listen”  
  


 She could have stopped drinking!.. God dammit she should have….  But look...” he points at the smashed JD bottle ..She did this!!” he stares back at the medics

“Look man she can’t help she's got a problem” Ray sighs “You know that! she didn’t do this on purpose”

“But .. with this baby on the way .. she could have stopped. She had a reason to stop, Ray!”

“I know but…..look I’m not making excuses for her, but it wasn’t that easy” Ray thinks for minute “Look man .. you seriously gonna have to consider what you do now… …you gonna have to think about sending her away? …  for you and the kids as well as her”

“How the hell can I do that Ray?”  he puts his hand on his side the blood is coming through the dressing now again

“Jace, let Trent look at that!” Ray frowns worried about the blood “Let’s get you sorted first you don’t have to make any decisions right now”

It’ll kill her Ray….. If I send her back there!.... you know she never forgave her father.. she hated him for that”  
  


Ray sighs “She’s gonna end up dead if you don’t though! This can’t carry on!”   
he nods towards the living room “Come on let’s get that sorted and see how she’s doing!” he pats him on the arm

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

As they head back into the living room. Clay’s shaking his head at them. He’s wiping his face and rubbing his hair

“What’s going on?” Jason nods towards her

   
Clay takes a deep sigh   
“It’s not good man!” he looks at them “I’m sorry … Jeez.”  
  
He puts his hands on his hips biting his cheek he holds in his emotions “errrm…. they think she lost the baby“  he swallows the lump he has in his throat “they think it errmmm happened couple days ago but that errrm…. it’s taken till now for it to actually happen. So she’s got an infection”

“Hence the temperature!” Trent butts in

“Yeh and it's causing extra complications... hence why all the blood”  
  


“How bad is it?” Ray looks between Jason and Clay’s watching Jason’s reaction

He takes another deep sigh “Well it’s not good! They’re having a problem stabilising her. They can’t get that temperature down”  
  


“ _SHIT!”_ Jason shakes his head “she said she didn’t’ feel well before I left…. I just thought…..I thought she was okay … God!! I should have made her get checked then” he closes his eyes and rubs his head “It’s my fault.... I left her!”

“Hey man.. you couldn’t know this was gonna happen .. look they’re doing everything they can … she’s holding in there. You know she’s a toughie right?.. Hell, she’s hanging in there just to piss me off?” Sonny laughs trying to break the tension “Jace listen to me man…” he’s concerned about Jason now “let’s get you sorted there” he looks at the blood-soaked dressing

“Yeah Come on let’s get you to the hospital that needs sorting” Trent steps in “They’re doing what they can" he tries to reassure him  
  


“You want us to take you or you wanna go with her?”

“I’ll go with her!” Jason frowns “HEY!! What you doing?”  
  


One of the guys in suits is leaning over the medics asking questions

“Okay!... we’ll meet you there”   
Ray looks around he frowns watching whats going on “We’ll get this place cleaned up and get rid of them. Who are these leeches?”

Clay shakes his head “something to do with CIA? ...I don’t know”

“What they want?”

“the code for something on that computer” Clay shrugs “I’m not sure”

 

“HEY,…you…. I said get away from her” Jason can feel his temper rising

“I’m sorry Mr Hayes, but we need to speak to her.”

“Well you’ll have to wait! Can’t you see what’s going on?”

“Yes, I can and that’s why I need to get this code in case….” He pauses “In case she doesn’t make it”  
  


“That’s it!!” Jason loses it completely.   
He thumps the guy full in the face.  
  


 Blackburn steps in “Master chief step away !!” Jason steps forward again with his fist up “JASON!! I said step away!”

“I’ll have you reported for this” the suit wipes the blood off his nose

“You do that!”  
  


“Jace come on man!” Ray pulls him away “He’s not worth it!”

Jason shakes his head and pulls away from Ray. “I’m cool! Just let me go!” Jason rubs his head.   
  
  
Him and Ray look round at the two bodies of Reagan and Wade on the floor

“SHIT!” Jason rubs his head and leans against the wall. He looks at the chaos in the house. The suits are still hovering around nearby.  
  


Mandy steps over and puts her hand on Jason’s arm “You Okay?”

He shakes his head “Who’s is this lot anyway, Mandy? What the hell is going on?”

“Look Jason I’m …sorry” she smiles they’re just doing their jobs.”

He frowns at her

“Yeah I know I don’t like it any more than you!” she gives him a sympathetic look and touches his arm again “Jason if I can do anything.. you know where I am”

“Yeah” but he brushes her off as feeling of guilt comes over him “Yeah… doing their jobs??!!” He sneers now “Can you actually see what’s going on here, Mandy?”

“I know and Jason I am sorry but…” she gulps “this is serious.” She looks him full in the face now “they need to open that file Jason”  
  


“You know what?... NO!! they need to stay the HELL away is what they need to do!!” he steps forward again  
  


“JACE!!” Ray grabs him “just cool it man! This isn’t doing anyone any good”  
Ray stares hard at Mandy and she nods then has a word with the suit guys

“Look Jace, I’ll stay and find out what’s going, and get cleaned up here? …or do you so you want me to come with you?” he’s gives a worried frown “Hey man, you good?”

Jason nods “Yeah I’m good!” he holds his side and screws up his face in pain

“let’s get that looked at” Ray looks round to Sonny and Clay “get them to the hospital”  
  


Jason steps closer to where the medics are clearing up preparing to move her He’s so angry with her but so worried as well   
“CJ come on” he holds her hand and kisses it “I’m sorry”

One of the paramedics looks up “Right she’s stable enough now. So we gonna move her. Looks like you need to come with us as well” as he looks up at Jason’s blood-soaked dressing

“Yeah!” Jason nods “how’s she doing?”  
  


He shakes his head “I have to be honest… she’s not great but .. she’s holding her own for now”

“Shit!!!” He rubs his head “and the errrm… the baby”  
  


“Look we’ll know more when we get to the hospital. Be warned they’ll probably take her straight to surgery though”

  
  
They start to move the trolley but the guys in suits stop them again at the door. The questioning starts again as she briefly open her eyes. She’s shaking her head confused by their questions

“Hey you!.. you were told get away” Clay glares at the suit.

“We Okay here blondie?” Sonny steps up  

“Yeah! Yeah. We’re good.”  
  


Sonny frowns as he leans forward.   
The suit guy takes a step back “Hey, YOU! he told ya to get the fuck away… now go” He stares long and hard at him “before … I make you!!”

“Jace come on go with them. Sonny and Clay will meet you there”

 

As the ambulance and the truck pull away Ray looks round at Blackburn and then at the scene of chaos in the living room.  
He rubs his head and lets out a long sigh “ _SHIT!!_ What a mess!”


	54. The end

Two days later 

Jason’s still in pain but he’s up and about on his feet

“You good, Man?”   
  
Ray brings him a coffee   
  
“yeah! I'm good” they sit watching her breathing she’s still got the oxygen mask on  
  


“You been here all night?”

Jason Nods “I didn’t wanna leave just in case.. you know?”  
  


“Yeah… I know brother!” he puts his hand on Jason’s shoulder “She looks bit better today!”

“You know I didn’t think she was gonna make it in the night!”   
Jason shakes his head and puts the coffee down. He paces the room mainly because it relieves the ache in his side  
  


“Hey man, you okay?”  Ray nods towards him indicating “You in pain?”

“nah .. maybe a bit! nothing I can’t handle”

  
“She come around any yet”

“Yeah for a little while, but she’s really drowsy, they got her on strong pain relief”  
  


Ray coughs “she know about the …. errrm baby?” he frowns

Jason sighs “Well they told her…. I’m not sure she took it in?” he shrugs “Hell Ray, don’t even know if I have?”   
he sits down and rubs his head

“Jace. you need to get some sleep. Come back to ours and rest… don’t go to the house”

  
Jason sits quiet contemplating everything  
“Ray, what am I gonna do?”

Ray sighs “Man…. _Pheww!_ ” he shakes his head “it’s your call Jace but you know what I think I can’t say any different!”  
  


 “Dammit Ray!” he closes his eyes “she had it all going right…..  but she just can’t stop with the drinking!... Shit!” Jason shakes his head

“Listen Jace, if not for you then do it for Jaycee? …Man, you can’t have her round him while she’s like this. She’s not gonna change, I wish I could say she will but without help _HELL_ even with help it'll be hard

 Jason’s. scratches he stubble “I don’t know Ray … just feels … Like I’m giving up on her”

“Hey brother You’ve given her so many chances.” He frowns “just do this man! You know it’s the right thing”

“SHIT!”   
Jason knows Rays talking sense it just doesn’t make the decision any easier

 

 

Clay comes to the door with sonny behind him. He waits for a moment watching C.J just lying there breathing with a mask on   
“Hey!...How’s it going?”

Ray and Jason nod acknowledging their presence  
“She’s Holding her own but she not out the woods yet”

Clay sniffs. He doesn’t want to show any sign of emotions “What’s the plan?”  
  


Ray raise his eyebrows “it’s up to Jason”

“you gonna send her away?” he chews his gum but keeps the emotions in his face as neutral a he can

“I don’t know!” Jason shakes his head “I really don’t know!” he gets up and looks at her “I need some air”

 

Sonny looks at Ray who shakes his head “Hey, look man she’s not going anywhere right now so… how about we go grab a beer? We all deserve some “

“Yeah you’re right Sonny a Beer would be good right now”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

**_ Next Day  _ **

“Hey!”   
Jason’s standing in the hospital room as she slowly opens her eyes. She's watching him standing there arms folded, she thinks how big he looks, he seems to fill the entire door frame with his presence

“Hey!” she gives him a really tired smile hardly able to keep her eyes open “I’m sorry”

He bites his lip and nods  
  


“Come here” she watches him standing there shaking his head “what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry alright ..C.J This can’t go on”  
he runs his hand through his hair he hates to be so harsh right now, but she’s left him no choice.   
  
He steps towards the side of the bed “I gotta put JC and me first now”  
  


“What?” in her tiredness she’s not understanding “Jason what are you saying?”

He closes his eyes, he can’t look at her “Ive…errrm.... I’ve made arrangements” he bites his lip pausing. She frowns at him “when you're ready to leave here … to get you some help”

“No wait what? … Hold up what are you saying?.... What help?” she’s finding it hard to understand  “No!...NO!.. I wanna come home…. be with you and JC” she shakes her head “Oh God!...No Jason .. not that?” a sudden realisation comes over her of what he's planning to do

 

He can’t look at her and walks away from the bed. He has his back to her  
“I’m sorry you can't come back. That’s not gonna happen”

She swallows hard her throat is dry from where she had the tube so her voice is dry and she finds it hard to speak   
“No ..Jason!!... don’t do this please” she begs “Look I’ll stop!.... I will!  after this I know I have to.... Please Jason, one more chance? I'll put it right”  


He shakes his head and turns to look at her “I’m sorry CJ you’ve promised this all before too many times. It’s gone too far now.  This is best for everyone!”

“No! Wait…. You can’t stop me seeing J.C though”  


He bites his lip trying to hold his emotions “Yeah... yeah I can”

“No!!…. Jason don’t do this please?!.” she starts to cry “PLEASE! ...I will get control of it”  
  


“No, you won’t that’s the problem! You CAN’T!... not without some help” his tone softens and he bites his lip, thinking before he speaks “Dammit C.J you left me no choice!” 

“Why? …why are you doing this? …..Oh, I know.... it's your mother? She put this in your head?”

“No! you did this. No one else.  Look can't you see? CJ you _need_ help!”

 

She lays back running her hand through her hair sucking back her tears “Please! ..Jason…. I’m begging you! I hate it there, don’t do this to me!” she pleads with him

He waivers for a second then gathers himself and walks over and kisses her forehead   
“I am sorry but it’s for the best”

 

“Jason don’t go!” she holds her breath hold back her pain “I want to see my son. At least let me see him?”  
  
  
Linda come to the doorway she’s holding JC and hands him to Jason   
“OH GOD!!! you brought him here?” she’s in disbelief she thought asking that was going to buy her some time  “You planned this… She made you do this!”

“No, I just thought you should see him before we leave” he sits him on the bed beside her “I owe you that”

“Oh god!!” she shakes her head she realises he’s really serious about doing this. She watches him standing there “I hate you for this!"  
She cries as she kisses JC before Jason picks him up and walks to the door with him   
“Jason…. PLEASE?” She cries. “Please…. come back” she's sobbing hard now  
  


“I’m Sorry”

Then he’s gone.

 

She lays back pulling at her hair in frustration as she cries out loud "JEEZZ!! .. don't do this to me!"

He falters for a moment in the corridor as he hears her crying  


Linda puts her hand on his arm reassuring him “ Son, You’re doing the right thing”

"I hope the hell you're right"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

“Hey, you”

She opens her eyes from a deep sleep to find Clay's sitting in the chair.

“Heyyy!” she smiles _“mmmm..._ “  
she moves herself round she still has as dull ache in her stomach “How long have you been there?” she looks around "Where’s Jason?... Has he been?”

 Clay shrugs and just shakes his head

“It’s Okay!” she closes her eyes and regretfully smiles “I know he’s not speaking to me … I get it!” she slowly nods in acceptance “Did he tell you? He wants to send me away?”  
she looks at him as he doesn’t react then she laughs “of course he did!” she sighs “Look...Could you just tell him I just need to speak to him?... I know he needs some time to come around. Change his mind. But if he won’t speak to me… I can't put it right. Please Clay just get him to speak to me”  
  


Clay shakes his head “I don’t think he’s gonna come around this time….. but I think you know that!”  
  
she lets out a sigh  
  
“Look CJ maybe it’s for the best?  You ..get some help! Get better?” he smiles trying to reassure her “look perhaps you don’t have to do it on your own…. maybe…errrm I could … I don’t know..”

  
She shakes her head “I can’t go back there Clay .. you have to speak to him…. Please!”  
  


Clay closes his eyes he can’t look at her “you know I can’t go against him? Look I’m sorry… but I think he's right it might be for the best”

“No!!...Please, just talk to him? I can do this without going back there” she swallows wiping her nose on her hand trying to hold back her tears as she sees Davis arrive at the door.  
  


“oh, Clay! errrm... I didn’t expect you here?” Davis frowns and looks back at Sonny whose stood in the doorway as well

“Hey Blondie! What’s up?” it concerns Sonny to see Clay sitting there. He wanted him to stay away from her.  


Clay nods “Lisa, Sonny .. nothing just errrm…. I just stopped by to check how things are”

“Oh, Okay” Sonny looks at Lisa and frowns. She knows Sonny really hoped Clay would stay away “So how's it going?”

  
“Yeah she’s not doing too bad. Are you?” he smiles at her

  
C.J Nods rubbing her aching head

 “Hey poster boy how about you get us all some coffee, while Lisa sorts this _girl_ stuff out”

“Errrm …yeah sure you all want coffee? ..C.J.. Coffee?" He gets up and goes to the door  
  


Sonny and Davis both nod “Hey Goldie…two sugars with mine” Sonny winks at him  
  
 “I’m good with this water thanks” C.J smiles

“OK I’ll be back in a minute “

 

“Errrm right…. I think I got everything you had on the list that you gave nurse. If there’s anything I missed just get them to let me know”  
  


“Thanks for doing this. I would have asked Jason but… errrm” she shrugs “he seems to be avoiding me”

Davis looks at Sonny CJ reluctantly shakes her head.

Realising they all know Jason is staying away “Lisa, did you errrm... get the wash bag Yeah?”

“Yeah it was where you said it was the dresser drawer” she nods “errrr…some clean underwear, some clothes just a random selection didn’t know what you needed. As I said if you want anything else just get them to let me know”

“Yeah thanks. Look leave the errrm….  clothes on there …. but I’ll have the bag over here, Thanks… Did umm Jason say if he _is_ coming back today?” her lip quivers

Davis looks at Sonny she’s not sure how to reply. She coughs before speaking   
“errrm no!” she feels awkward “but then I didn’t’ see him so… I don't know for sure.”

   
“Okay!” she laughs “ you don’t have to make excuses … I know he’s avoiding me. errrm... could you errrm …just give him a message, if you see him. Just tell him I’m sorry, and I want to sort it out, but I do get why he's done this and I don’t blame him” she swallows back her tears and rubs her head  
  


Davis coughs again “errrm…. look I know it’s not a good time but those agency guys…….. they’re still here! They want to speak to you”

She nods” OK! errrm …. just not yet. Can you tell them I’m sleeping, or something?”  
  


“Yeah sure I'll try. ...  be back in a minute” she turns to Sonny and smiles

“Sure thing” he winks at her. "You know she didn’t have to go to all this trouble, I hope you appreciates it CJ?"

 

Sonny looks round and closes the door then comes to the side of the bed “So how you doing?”

She laughs “What is it Sonny?” she stares at him and him back at her “you’re never nice to me so there must be something?”  
  


“hmm!,… Yeah you’re right I couldn’t give a stuff how you are….”  
  


She laughs as he continues to give her a hard stare “Well at least you’re honest!”

“OK ..So, let’s cut to the chase before golden boy comes back!” he bites his lip “he’s gonna ask you something and when he does… I don’t care what the hell the truth is … you just tell him NO!!”

She frowns “What?”

“Oh, come on C.J" he laughs "You know what I’m talking about! _Hell,_ you didn’t keep your panties on long enough to really know that baby was Jason’s....” he gives her a look of contempt

She sneers at him now as he’s making her angry "Go to Hell Sonny"

“What you don’t like the truth?...” he smiles again “Don’t mess with that boys head again. Look... It won’t help anyone now so … You just tell him NO! you understand me”

She laughs and shakes her head “So..If I do this for you, you do something for me?”

“Such as?” he frowns not that he has any intention of helping her, but he listens

“Speak to Jason…. Get him to call this rehab thing off? Or at least just…. Just come see me? .....I can’t go there Sonny” she shakes her head

Sonny laughs “Oh stop! You’ll have me feeling sorry for you in a minute! The truth is…. Jason’s not gonna forgive you for this, not this time! So, you can whine all you like but you ‘re gonna have to pay for this mistake..... Hell do yourself a favor CJ, take whats on offer and get yourself right. Might do you some good! But what _I’m saying_ is don’t make Clay pay for your mistake as well”   
  
he stares long and hard at her till she looks away. She takes a deep and sighs eventually she reluctantly nods her head

“Good I’m glad we got an understanding. I don’t want things getting any uglier than they need to be”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“Errrm I’m sorry….. they wouldn’t take No for an answer” as Davis comes to the door flanked by two men in suits

“It’s OK! Don’t worry, probably time I got his done. Look can you just give me a minute please?”

She looks at Sonny and nods

“OK we’ll leave you to it then. … remember what I said. This could get real nasty if not”   
  
he tips his hat at her as he and Davis go to leave.   
Clay arrives back with the coffee.   
Sonny takes his out of his hand “thank you poster boy.. you want a lift back with us?”

“Errrm no I’m good” he stands the other two coffees on the side I brought you one just in case” he smiles as she smiles apprehensively back at him “Look I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit”

“Yeah don’t be too long there” Sonny keeps looking at C.J as they walk away

 

“So what's going on with these guys” he nods at the suit guys outside the door “…you want me to stay?”

“No!... you’re OKay!  I can handle it thanks”  
  
“Ok then I’ll errrm…. speak to you later?”

“Yeah sure” she smiles “errrm Clay wait!.. .. look errrm… I’m sorry alright?!” she smiles “are we good?”

“Yeah!... Yeah CJ we’re good!” he comes back and kisses her on the forehead. She closes her eyes to rest.

 

As Clay gets to the doorway he stops.  
He swallows hard thinking before he speaks “Look errrm ………. CJ there’s something I need to know! Was errrm the …" he's  nervous about what he wants to ask "errrm was ….”

“No!” she stops him before he can say anymore. Holding back tears her lip quivers “NO! it wasn’t” she shakes her head

He nods “Okay! …” he thinks for a minute “OK then _!..... Pheww! I_ just errm... wondered you know because errrm... _”  
_ he lets out a sigh he’s trying to work out if that’s the truth

“Hey look…get some rest. I’ll errrm.... come see you  tomorrow?”             
                                                                                       

She nods “that be good. Look…. Will you try and speak to Jason… Please?”

“ I'll see what I can do” He nods as he leaves

She bites her lip “OH GOD!!!!”  .. she lets out her sobs as she watches him go.  
  
She feels so alone right there and can’t hold back as the tears roll down her cheeks. She unzips the wash bag Lisa brought in for her and checks the contents and then zips it back up. Then she leans her head back in the pillow closing her eyes.

“Ms Lewis we need to talk now!”

She keeps her eyes closed as she nods."Yeah sure" They set the laptop up in front of her on the table.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The guys are spun up the next day at short notice. A quick intel retrieval in Syria which came out of the blue on Mandy's desk

It turns into a quick but nightmarish operation. Something goes wrong, and a kid gets hold of a weapon.

As they land when the return they walk back to base engaged in chatter trying to put the whole thing out of their minds.  


“I seriously need a shower! I feel like I’ve rolled around in a sand pit!” Clay looks at Sonny

“You are telling me you do!” she sniffs loudly and laughs “you stink”

 

“JASON!!! A WORD!!!” Blackburn shouts across the hallway  
  


They all stop and look at each other they let out one long collective sigh

"Oh SHIT!" Jason rolls his eyes “I’ll catch you guys up”  


“Don’t like the sound of Blackburn’s tone”

“No, it doesn’t sound good”

 

“What is it?” Jason frowns “Is this about that weapon because I was gonna….”

“In here!” Blackburn points the briefing room

 

Davis sits at her laptop. Sonny frown at her. She looks down avoiding his gaze

“What is it? What’s going on?” Sonny looks at Ray  
“I don’t know but it’s not good whatever it is? “

Clay has been and got a bottle of water he feels the mood as he returns “What’s going on?”

“Don’t know but Blackburn called Jason in!”

“SHIT! You think it’s about that weapon?”

“Could be I don’t know…SHIT! I knew we’d take the wrap for that… Let’s not say anything hasty. Keep cool. Let’s see what Jason says when he comes out. See how he wants to play it”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“Jason sit down .. “

“Eric what is? Is this about yesterday? That left weapon?”  


Blackburn shakes his head “Look there is no easy way to say this so I’m just gonna come out with it” he pauses taking a deep breath

“This is about that Gun? Fuck! …. I knew we’d carry the can for that. look….”

“Jason shut up it’s not about the mission……”

Jason frowns “So what is it? What’s wrong?”  
  


“errrm... look it's errr... Catherine…CJ….”   
He rubs his head and looks down avoiding Jason’s gaze “ahhh!... some guy from the hospital rang .. they still had your contact details on file ... she died yesterday. I'm Sorry"

“Sorry What?....” he frowns trying to make sense “Died? but she was getting better when we left? I called and checked with them before we got spun up?.... That doesn’t make any sense they said she was ready to discharge I had everything in place…. What the hell happened?”

Blackburn bite his lip “Seems errrm. …. she took an overdose some pills”  
  


“How they hell did she do that? She was in a hospital for Christ sake?” he’s angry and confused “How they hell did she get some pills?  
  


“Supposedly she had a bottle painkillers. They think it was stashed in a wash bag… there was half a bottle of whiskey in there too”

“She didn’t have any painkillers. I was careful I made sure of that”

“look the Doctor that called he errrm…  said they weren’t hers” Blackburn wonders about telling him this, but Jason deserves the truth and it will come out “they were yours!”

“What? Mine?? I didn’t …” Jason frowns screwing up his face “but I didn’t have any painkillers……. Oh SHIT!! the ones from leg … oh Jeez!”    
  
Jason can’t breathe.  
He sits back down in the chair remembering the bottle of strong pain killers they gave him when Reuben stabbed his leg and he only took one as they made him feel too drowsy. He hid them away just in case he did need them    
“she obviously found them…. Oh god NO!.... SHIT!!” he rubs his head

“Look Jason I’m so sorry! I don’t know what to say except that if you want anything, anything at all then you just have to ask!” he lets out a deep sigh releasing the tension built up when he realised he’d have to break this news. His part now feels complete “Look errrm I gonna stand BRAVO down for a few days” he looks at Jason “I am sorry!I’ll let you have the room. Give you some space to clear your head”

Jason nods “Eric…. Thanks”

Blackburn leaves. He looks back at Jason. He feels there is something more he should say but can’t

 

Jason sits quiet for quite some time thinking about everything, trying to make sense of how it has all ended so quickly like this. That it all got out of hand so badly.

The silence is broken as Ray comes to the doorway “errrm Blackburn just told me what happened!...Jason Brother. I’m so sorry…. You Okay?”

   
Jason nods “Shit!” he lets out a slow long breath “I need to go home. I need to pick up my kids”

“You want me to drive you?”

“No, I’ll be fine!” he thinks for a minute “what am I gonna do now, Ray?”

“look man… Jason…” Ray sighs “you’ll get through this…. You know that, Right?”

“What because I have done before? Is that what you’re saying?” he frowns “it won’t be so bad this time? Because I’ve done it before? I’m experienced at this now? losing people I love?”

“No Jace…that’s not…. Shit man that’s not what I meant” suddenly Ray doesn’t have the right words

“This is my fault, Ray!! I didn’t take care or her properly…… “he shakes his head  
“I gotta go” he looks at Ray as he stands up “Look errrm Ray …. can you errrm ….. Spenser? I don’t think I can deal with him right now”

 “sure, if you want me to? then Yeah!..... I’ll take care of it” Ray nods “Jace …. you need anything you know where I am, Right? You know that I’m right here”

Jason nods

 

Sonny and Clay come to the doorway “Hey what’s up?”

Jason walks past and out the door without a word he takes out his phone “Hey Mom. Look errrm. I’m coming to pick up Mikey and JC  .. no nothing’s wrong… Look I just missed them Okay! … Mom I’ll explain when I get here “

 

“Where's he going? Ray.. What is it?” Sonny frowns

“Errrm.. Ray gulps he’s trying to make sense for himself “its errrm …” he bites his lip he’s not sure if he can say the words.   
The times they’ve thought it but there’s always been some hope this time it’s actually for real “its errrm..” he coughs “CJ she errrm …. she’s dead”

“Oh my god! “Clay holds his breath “No! No, no!.... Oh my god what happened?” Spenser’s in a blur  
  


“She’s dead? How the hell that happen Ray?” Sonny frowns

 “ummm …I don’t have all the details but…” he swallows the emotional lump in his throat “errrm from what I’m told she took another overdose”

“Woahh!! how the hell?”  Sonny then looks at Clay  
“Clay.. Buddy…. come here… I’m sorry man I’m so sorry” Sonny wraps his arms round him as much as he hated her and for himself he couldn’t care that she’s gone but he can see the hurt in his Spenser and that hurts him too much  
  


They sit in silence for quite some time. Ray and Sonny look at each other then at Clay, but no one moves.

Clay’s shaking her head.   
“She asked me to speak to Jason for her. Asked me to stop him from sending her away. She didn’t wanna go But I said I couldn’t help her!.... Oh Shit!!” He rubs his head  
“I turned my back on her…. This is my fault. I knew she was hurting and didn’t wanna go. I should have done something”

“Hey man this is _not_ your fault. You don't say that. She needed help. Jason made the right call”  


Clay shakes his head “I’m going to the hospital I need to see her”

“What?... Clay sit down there’s nothing you can do there, man!”

“I just need to go”

“Okay... then I’ll come with you” Sonny raises his eyes to Ray

“ you go with him I’ll go back and check on Jason then!”

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

AS they arrive at her hospital room they see its been all taped off with incident tape.  
  


“What the Hell's going on here?” they look at each other confused. They can see her clothes that Lisa brought still on the chair

“Excuse me” Clay stops one of the nurses coming out of the next room. She smiles at Clay she remembers seeing him from before.  
  


“What going on there?”

“Oh, I don’t know she wasn’t really my patient and they had some private nurses they brought in a couple of days ago who dealt with her so sorry I can’t be of more assistance”

“So whats with the tape?”

The nurse looks around. She shouldn’t really be talking about it but Clay’s cute and he looks genuinely worried, so she tries to tell him what little she does know   
“look…. all I know is some guys in suits came they taped it off. Said no one was to go in there. You know what happened Right?” she frowns and Clay nods “You’re friends? With her?.... I saw you here before” she smiles

“Yeah! Yeah friends”

“She in the military? Right?”

Clay shakes his head avoiding the question “so where is she .. I mean .. where I can I see her?”

“Oh, Errrm..... I don’t think you can. From what I overhead her family made arrangements and took her yesterday”

“Family? What family?”

“I don’t know any more than that! Might have been her brother?  Like I say they had private nurses deal with her. Look I’m sorry. Perhaps I shouldn’t have said anything.”   
She sees the confused look on his face “Look… If you ask at reception one of the Doctors might be able to tell you more” she smiles then rests her hand on his arm “sorry!”

“Thanks!” He smiles at her then looks at Sonny confused “What's going on? She didn’t have any family, Sonny?”   
  


They sit down on the seats in the corridor Clay puts his head in his hands rubbing his face.  
Sonny paces around the corridor

“Clay its over man. Whoever this family was there’s nothing we can do now. We gotta accept it she’s gone”

Clay can’t get his head round it."No! I can't"

“Clay Let it go!.....Look let's go get a drink!" he watches Clay thinking this over " Clay... Its over! I’m sorry but that's it she ain't coming back”

He puts his hand on Clay's shoulder as Clay shakes his head "No it can't be!"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 


	55. What if....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK don't read this chapter if you were happy to have left the story where it it ended this was it just a bit of fun what if type chapter in my head

** OK don't read this chapter if you were happy to have left the story where it it ended this is bit of Extra reading just What if.....  
**

**  
**

 

** 10 months later **

“JC kick it” Jason smiles as the little boy misses the ball completely

“I’ll get it for him Dad!”

“Okay...JC…  Kick it to Mikey” Jason smiles watching the boys kick the ball.  
Then he stops and looks round as a quick flash of something catches his eye.  
  
Unable to see anything he carries on

“Kick it again!.. Hang on I’ll come…”

“Hey Jason…” Ray frowns at him as he sees him looking away  
“Jameeleha wants to know if he wants to go on the swing?”  
Jason looks back  
“It’s okay... Naima’s over there with them”

"Hey JC… you wanna go on the swing?”  
  
Jason looks up again watching a car by the fence, as something flashes again.  
  
He frowns “Jameeleah will push… you?....”  he’s still watching the car but quickly looks at his boy as he nods “Okay!.... go on… then”  
The car is distracting Jason’s attention, he's trying to see who the guy is sitting in the driver seat.

“Mikey kick it back to me” he continues to play soccer with Mikey alone now that JC has gone to the swing

Ray comes over and joins in, snatching the ball away from Jason’s feet with a tackle.

“HEY that’s cheating!... I wasn’t looking” He looks up again and stops distracted once again by the car

  
Ray kicks the ball back and Jason doesn’t acknowledge  
“Jason!...Hey Jace!... the ball” Jason doesn’t answer or respond, “Hey Brother what's up?”  
Ray looks to where Jason’s eyes are looking

“Nothing!... Oh, I don’t know Ray? ... Nah.. it’s Probably nothing”

“Somethings spooked ya! What we looking at?”

“That car. See it? The black one with the window down but blackout tints all round?"

"Yeah! What about it?"

“it’s been there for ages.. Maybe its nothing but….  I thought I just saw a flash ..like maybe a camera?”

“You wanna check it out?..you know be sure?”

"I don’t know maybe just being paranoid"  


"Hey man can’t be too careful we got the kids here. You know if something making you feel off?... Jason trust your gut man! Let’s just check it out …be sure?”

“Yeah maybe. Can’t do no harm to give it the once over”

  
“You want me to go around?”

“Yeah... Let’s just give the tree a shake, see what falls out. Just to be sure”

  
“Naima!!...Watch the kids for a minute”

“sure!" she frowns "Honey is there something wrong?”

“No baby just errrm… boy talk for a minute” he points to Jason

“Oh okay!” she frowns agains just slightly concerned but she knows they won’t let anything happen so isn’t too worried  
“Hey Jameeleah, careful with him there.. that’s too high”

 

Ray comes around the back of the car where it's parked, as Jason comes up to the fence. He spots the large camera equipment and gets worried

“HEY!!! You!!! ... Yeah you!! . What are you doing?”

As the driver sees Jason approach he starts to close the car window. As Jason gets closer he starts the engine. Just as Ray taps on the passenger glass the car speeds off

“SHIT!!...What was that all about?”

Jason shakes his head “I have no idea” He frowns “you get the registration?”

“Yeah, I’ll call it in, get it checked out. You think it’s something to do with us?” Ray frowns worried  


Jason's concerned as he stands trying to work it out “I don’t know let’s just get the kids and go home. Make sure they're safe”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“COME!!!”

The heavy dark oak door opens to the large plush oak panelled office. There's a large Dark oak desk with high back leather office chair to the end of the room.  
Matt walks in up to the desk

“Matt! What can I do for you?”

“I’ve got those files……Are you alright?”

“Yeah ... it's nothing, don't worry”  


“You sure?.... What’s going on?” He frowns at all the files lying all over the desk.  
The main one that’s laid open on top of the others has large colour photos showing a man playing soccer with two boys in a park.

“You still having Hayes monitored?”

“Yeah for a while”

“You know I thought Daniel said there was no credible threat against him? and .....as far as he could tell he is no threat to us. I thought he said he doesn't know anything?”

“No harm in keeping an eye on him for now. Though this .. this guy wasn't as _careful_ as he should have been this time? I hope Daniels taken care of that?”

“I guess he'll have dealt with it yeah!”

“So…. What have you got?”

  
"Daniel told me to give you this!" He throws a file on the table “Agent Ellis…. He said she’s becoming a bit of a liability asking too many questions. Digging where she doesn’t need. Looking for ghosts?” he shrugs

 _“Hmmmm!.._.. Yeah  don’t need her sniffing around. I thought she might have dropped things by now! I've sent her on an enough wild goose chases!"

  
"Well it don't think she will To be honest I looked at her file and from her profile I don't think she gives up easy!, so what are you going to do?" he frowns

" _Hmmmmm!_ .....Get Daniel to send her a new target package. Something that will keep her busy. While I consider the options about what to do with her! If she doesn’t leave well alone there might have to be a permanent solution. Nothing she doesn’t deserve of course.... "

Permanent?... you mean... ? Do you really want to do that?"  
  
"If I have to ... I will but ermmm who knows plenty of options on the table.... OH! by the way in her file was she seeing anyone now? Maybe we can use that as an angle to keep her quiet?"

"Errrm.... no one I don’t think she was... she looks like she had a thing with her and Hayes, but I think that fizzled out. I studied his file too and he didn’t seem ready to commit yet had some issues .. I guess from when his wife died. I don’t think she or he have seen anyone since then”

He moves the files round on the desk looking through the photos in the file “His boy’s getting big now. You could always use that as leverage if it comes to it? if thats the route you wanted to go?"

"NO! ....His boy stays out of it!!! No one touches his boy!"

He frowns "If that's what you want?? ...Look errrm .....You sure this keeping an eye on Hayes, cos he’s a threat, is just that? I mean it’s not more of a personal interest?”

“No! … Why would it be?  Matt that’s done. Finished. No interest”

"Right!!" he nods "Okay then!”  
  
  
He comes around the back of the chair  
“Look errrm…. Catherine I know it must be hard.” He starts to massage her shoulders. "seeing Hayes in those photos so why keep the surveillance up? ... it's not needed now?"

“ _Mmmmmm!”_ she closes her eyes enjoying losing the tension from her neck

“and he came close to noticing this last time. Doesn’t it worry you in case he starts sniffing around as well?”

“He won’t!”

“Are you sure?”

“I told you, it’s done. He’s moved on. He bought the story! There's no reason he should go looking for anything. The only reason he would is because of Ellis and I'm on to fixing that”

“Well ...” he turns he chair round so she’s facing him “how about we call it day, go get a drink and … then errrm...some takeaway food and go back to mine?”

“ _mmmmm!_ Let’s start with the drink and see where it goes shall we?” she smiles

“Well I know where it usually goes….” He smiles as he leans in to kiss her.

“Hmmmmm!....” she kisses him back

 

 

“Catherine!” the door opens, and the tall dark-haired guy walks in

“What now?” she sighs “Do you not know how to knock?”

“Sorry to … interrupt” he sneers “We need to talk”

“Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Yeah…very by the looks of it!...I need your authorisation on something dear sister”

 

She closes her eyes “Matt sorry we’ll rain check that drink” she smiles

“What is it Daniel?”

“I need to talk to you about something”

“What’s so important it can’t wait?”

“Someone requested your medical file!! .. that's what' can't wait!”

“What?.... Who?”

“The Ellis... Mandy Ellis”  


she looks at back at Matt “She didn’t get access did she? “

“No, we bounced her back. but she is asking a lot of questions"

“Jeez! …  what the hell’s she up to?”

“I have no idea. Look find out!...Send one of ours down there with some information, for the new target package that she’s looking into … make sure it’s something of interest to her..... Oh and Daniel....  who ever goes make sure he’s single” she laughs “You know... you might want to consider going personally? .. Just to keep you occupied and her distracted for now”  
  
Catherine sits back in her chair and lets out a long sigh “hmmmmm!.....What the hell are you up to Mandy?”

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o


	56. What happened here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So don't blame ME! but this story keeps writing itself in my head  
> so as it helps clear my head I've written it down you don't have to read if you don't want to but if you do hope you enjoy! :)

“Hey”   
Jason smiles as he leans on the door frame and puts his head round into the office “You burning the candle at both ends?”

“Hey!”    
Mandy looks at her watch “Oh damn!…I didn’t realise it was that late”   
she starts to gather together the files she’s been working on.

Jason nods towards the paperwork “Something good?... Maybe something of interest for us?”

“Errrm…. no! just errrm…. checking something out” she smiles nervously, covering the files over  
  


Jason frowns. He doesn’t say anything, but he gets a feeling she’s covering something up “You got anything headed our way?”

“Hopefully” she nods “soon…Well maybe. I need to check it out a bit more first, after all the bad intel I received lately and wild goose chases I’ve sent you on these past couple months … this one set my alarm bell ringing, so I wanna be sure this time”

“you wanna talk about it?.... maybe over a drink?”

“you not gotta get back for the kids?”  
  
“No!... My mom took Mikey and JC to visit a friend of hers so I’m kid free with downtime to kill”  
  


“alright then, that would be nice.” She smiles “I’ll just go tidy myself up”

“Okay I’ll wait here” he smiles at her as she heads to the lady’s bathroom  
  


  
Once he’s sure she’s out of sight he pulls the files she was looking at out from the other paperwork. Turning them round and keeping half and eye on the bathroom door, which he can partially see from the office he opens the file cover.  
  


**Offshore trust – Lewis** is on the top of the paperwork inside  
   
“What the hell?” he frowns as he flicks through the first file which contains financial records and statements.  
  
He then lifts the cover on the second which contains large colour photos of a woman  
“Rita?” he frowns trying to read quickly but then he hears the click of the bathroom door and pushes the files back where they were.

“Ready” she smiles gathering her jacket

“Yeah sure” He smiles but his mind’s ticking over wondering about the files.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They enter the bar “you wanna sit in a booth and I’ll get some drinks?...Gin and tonic?”

She nods “Sure, I’ll be over there, and Yes Gin and tonic would be nice. Thanks”

 

Jason’s back from the bar with the drinks “So….. what’ve you got on the boil then?”

“Oh, nothing much at the moment. Just a couple things I’m looking in to”

“Nothing much … Okay….” He looks at her frowning “Alright … Okay! I put my hands up  .. I sneaked a look at the files … What’s it all about? …. Did you really track Rita down?”  
  


“Jason!!” she shakes her head “those files are classified”

“Yeah I know!...but then I’m cleared for classified, right?” he smiles  
  


“It’s not a joke Jason” her face is stern and annoyed

 “Hey relax! Why so stressed? … so … anything in it? the Rita thing?”

“I don’t know” she sighs

“Why what’s up? I know how bad you wanna get her, so what’s making you back off now?”

“We’ve been given the run around lately. I just feel it might be another lead that comes to nothing”  
  


“Hey..” he puts his hand on hers “you can only go by the intel in front of you. So, you had a couple of bad calls” he shrugs “Happens to the best of us!”

“I know but it seems now I was deliberately being giving compromised intel”

“You really think that?”

“I’m not sure….. but something doesn’t feel right with this. It’s like I’m getting tied up wasting time”

  
He frowns and sips his drink  
“So who gave you the intel?”

“that just it! All the intel'scoming from a normally reliable source”

“So, what you gonna do?”

  
She shrugs “I don’t know yet I’m working on it” she takes a sip from her drink

  “so, what about that financial file? What’s that about?”

  
She bites her lip wishing he hadn’t asked about that “Oh that’s just errrm…..Just something I’m looking into for now”

“Is it something to do with me?”  
he stares at her “Something about what I asked you to check out?”  
  


She wonders whether to answer. “maybe… but Jason, don’t get your hopes up there’s nothing definite, yet”

“nothing definite…   right! I saw the account name!... so, there’s something?”

“really Jason, I don’t know yet?”

“Mandy… If there’s something I should know?”  
  


  
She watches his face as she awkwardly stirs her drink and takes another sip “Jason…” she hesitates “…. have you ever received any money. . .for Jaycee?”

“Money?” he frowns “What money?”

“I don’t know…payments from the Navy? An insurance maybe?...Anything?”

“No!... Nothing I know of. Why? should I?” he frowns “to be honest I hadn’t thought about money? … does this mean you traced some of this _family_ or something?”

“No!... Sorry her files are still all restricted. I still can’t get access, though I’m working on it! but don’t you think it’s strange that JC didn’t get anything? I mean he was her son!”

Jason frowns “Where’s this going Mandy?”

She stirs her drink again and takes another sip   
“look it may be nothing but…” she sighs “…. But that account.. the one in the file it’s an off shore trust account….and the named beneficiary appears to be Jaycee”   
  
she bites her lip and continues “Jason that account had an opening balance of $300,000 and several other substantial payments have been made into it” she looks at him watching her “those payments are still being made… there was one last month!”

“What the hell?!... So, what are you saying? that someone’s paying money into an account for him that I don’t know about?” he frowns at her “Who?... Who’s making the payments?”

She stares back at him “that's just it … I don’t know! … I’ve tried looking in to it via usual channels but I keep hitting a brick wall. I’ve been trying to trace details of the account that sent the money to it but…..” she sighs “…every tech guy I use can’t find anything or doesn’t want to”

“Oh, come on!.... that must be pretty routine stuff . . . tracing money?... I mean for the CIA”

“You’d think” she sips her drink again

“So why can’t you find anything out?.. there must be something you can do?”  
  


“Nothing more officially, No! but… errrm that’s why I’m errrr…. going to Washington tomorrow. I know a guy..a college thing!” she smiles “he’s a whizz kid financial system security advisor … or you might call him a hacker”   
  
she laughs “officially he tests security systems for the Pentagon now. Keeps him legit … I’ve used him a couple of times before. He’s very good.” she stares at him “I’m hoping to ask him to take a look”

“Can’t you just call him?”  
  
“I can’t…” she laughs again “he doesn’t trust phone calls. He’s a little… paranoid! So, it has to be in person”  
  
  
Jason frowns “Okay!......well then you want some company? . . . to Washington.. tomorrow?”

“Are you serious?” she frowns at him

“Why not?” he shrugs “if this involves me, or Jaycee then… look I’m on R&R for couple days. My Mom has the kids ..so I could come, see what we can find out”

She has some doubts that it’s a good idea that he comes but also she can’t help feeling it would nice spending the time with him  
 “Okay! If you’re sure?” She smiles “that’ll be great. I’ll book another flight”

 

He looks at her empty glass “You want another drink?”

She looks at her watch “Okay! one more” she smiles. As Jason goes to the bar she thinks how much she enjoys his company

  
He returns from the bar and sits back down across the table from her.  
She smiles “Thanks! So…. how are you?  I mean… how are you coping?”

“Yeah” he sighs “We’re getting there!” he takes a sip of his beer “You know some days are worse than others . . . It’s kinda hard as I didn’t get to say Goodbye properly, you know there not being any funeral” he drinks again “and errrm.  .. I still can’t help feeling guilty… that I might have pushed her to it!”  
  
  
“You didn’t push her to it … Jason she was in a bad place… you don’t need to feel guilty.”  
  
“but Mandy, I was so angry with her at the end. For god sake I took her son away and told her I was gonna send her somewhere she didn’t want to go!...You don’t think I don’t regret that?” he shakes his head   
“Do you know she begged me not to send her.. to rehab? But still I was gonna do it!”   
  
he lets out a sorrowful sigh “I don’t know…it feels like I didn’t get closure…and too much I wish I could have took back”  
He rubs his face trying to deal with his emotions and he looks round the bar while sipping his beer hoping Mandy doesn’t notice how upset he is.

“Jason, you shouldn’t feel guilty. Sending her to rehab, it was gonna be the best thing for her”

He nods “I know but… I can’t change the way I feel”

“Look errrm… I know things were a bit awkward between us after _that_ kiss and I know you weren’t ready. You were right it was too soon but… Jason, I’m still your friend and if you ever need to talk then you know where I am... Always!” she puts her hand back on top of his

He smiles taking hold of her hand and rubbing it “Yeah I’m sorry about all that. I didn’t handle it very well.”  
“It’s fine” she smiles

He takes a big sigh getting himself straight “Right drink up! I better get you back if we’ve got a flight to catch in the morning”

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Hey! Are you leaving already? It’s not that late”  
Matt leans on his elbow in the bed and rubs her bare back with his other hand

CJ picks her bra up from the floor and starts to put it on   
“errrm.. yeah I’ve got some work I need to look at “

“Work? Can’t it wait till morning?” He frowns at her excuse “Look.. why don’t you stay tonight? …It would be nice to wake up with you for a change instead of this… you leaving”

She starts to button her blouse “look Matt…Please…let’s not do this again! Why complicate things?”  
She turns and kisses him  
“Come on look.. it’s only been a couple of months. I don’t see this need to rush anything”

“I don’t think staying the night after two months would be considered rushing things, do you?...Maybe just a natural progression?”  
he smiles as he puts his hand under her blouse trying to undo her bra again.

“Matt Stop! …. look.. I just need some time, Okay?”

“You’re holding back?” he frowns at her. he pauses watching her get dressed “This got something to do with those pictures of Hayes?”   
  
he keeps watching how she reacts. Reading her body language  
“Oh…. I get it! You’re still not over him?”

“oh please!... Matt, this has nothing to do with Jason, so stop trying to analyse it”

“Hey, I can’t help it” he laughs “my Psych training? it’s what I do, remember?”

“Yeah well I don’t need it right now!”

  
“No!” he shakes his head he’s annoyed with her “but you did!” he pauses again watching for a reaction “So what? I’ve outlasted my usefulness now. You passed your eval and got back to work so I’m not needed?”

 “Matt come on..  it’s nothing like that”  
She leans in and tries to reassure him with a kiss   
“I know you helped me get myself together and I’ll always be grateful for that” She leans in putting her hand on his face, staring him full in the eyes “you pulled me back from the brink” she kisses him “I just don’t like being pressurised! You know that”

“Yeah Sure!” 

“Oh Matt, come on!... don’t be like this!” he shrugs her off “Okay fine ..you know what …you be how want.. I’m done with this!”  
  
She stands up and zips her skirt up   
“Look… I thought this was good… I thought you liked keeping it casual for now, no strings?”

He ignores her whilst he lays on his back looking at the ceiling not looking at her.  
  
She rolls her eyes exasperated by him   
“its early days, why have we gotta rush things and get serious?.... not being funny…you live in a government approved hotel” she points round the room  
“I’m not sure I should be seen here on a permanent basis”

“Maybe I’m ready to take it further! Did you consider that?”  
  
She sighs and laughs “Come on.. this is Okay isn’t it? We’re good?” she keeps smiling that sexy smile she does as she leans in to kiss him, but he pulls back from her “Okay look … how about I stay a while longer? … that work can keep”   
she starts to unzip her skirt again  
  


“Well maybe if the hotel is a concern to you then you do something with the empty house you own? Make use of it?”  
  


She’s annoyed now “seriously Matt that again? What did l just say about rushing things?”

“Okay! Okay!  I get it you don’t wanna live in it?.... but you gotta do something with it?”

“No!” she shakes her head “No I don’t! … the house stays as it is. I’ll do something with it when _I’m_ ready!”   
she closes her eyes getting her temper under control “You know what?... I am done now!!”   
She puts her shoes on

He frowns “Catherine!”  She ignores him “Seriously I’m sorry, alright?.. Catherine come on! …. Oh, for god’s sake what’s this all about?”

“Nothing!... Sorry…. Look I need to go” She puts her Jacket on. And looks at her watch  
  
“Will I see you tomorrow?”

She looks at her phone and opens an email sent a few hours back. She frowns at the picture of Jason and Mandy arriving at the boarding gate for a Washington flight “ _What are you up to?”_

“Catherine?” he questions her after seeing the way she’s looking at her phone “What is it? “

 She stops at the door and looks at him “Nothing! It doesn’t matter” she sighs “I’ll speak to you later” With that she takes her bag and shuts the door behind her

 

He lets out an enormous frustrated sigh “SHIT!”   
  
he rubs his head as he lays back on the bed thinking, then he picks up his phone and makes a call  
  
“Yeah it’s Matt… that surveillance I ordered, I want you to step it up. I wanna know everything she does! Who she speaks to, who she calls, all of it! I need to find out whats going on here! If she’s hiding something I want you do find out what!” …. He listens to the voice on the end   
“Yeah I know who she is! The point is can you do it or not?”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Catherine arrives down in the hotel lobby and takes out her phone to make a call.

“Yeah that picture you sent earlier. I need someone on it this end!” she pauses to listen “No …. I need to know what they’re up to? Where they go? I need everything”

As she hangs up the call on the phone she lets out a sigh and looks around the lobby. She’s thinking what to do next and as she does two people at the reception desk catch her eye  
 “Oh my god SHIT!”

she takes a deep breath and turns her back as she spots Mandy and Jason at the check in desk. To be honest she shouldn’t be surprised the Grand Hotel was government approved for expenses and central location and had a better reputation from the others so, a lot of agents used it when staying in Washington, but this has taken her by surprise.  
  
She watches them laughing and joking. Mandy is touching his arm as they register at the desk.   
Catherine frowns at them “ _Fuck!”_  
She puts her hand up to cover her face   
“Oh my god!” she looks around for a way to get out of there. She makes another call “Yeah I need car sent to the Grand to pick me up! And make it quick”  
  
Looking up with her hand still rubbing her head in a way to cover her face, she subtly watches them walk to the lifts. The lift door closes, and then they’re gone from view. She’s still on the phone “You know what forget it. I’ll get a cab!”

  
She bites her lip thinking “Shit _that was close!”_ she frowns _“what the hell are they up to?”_

She makes another call “yeah it’s me again! I need you to action what I asked asap. They’re at the Grand already, just checked in!  I need to know what Agent Ellis is in Washington for. ….. She was supposed to be on her way to Mexico so why’s she here? ”..  
she listens while the person on the end speaks   
“what do you mean she didn’t buy it?” .......... Then you _find_ this Rita, bring her in … I don’t care how!... Just get it done!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 

Back at her office she switches on the desk light and leans back in her large black leather chair. She starts to think about what just happened, what could have happened. “SHIT!!!”  
  
She thought she was dealing with her feelings. That the surveillance photos of Jason and JC she had regularly delivered to her were a hard but necessary way for her to endure not being able to have any actual contact. Those photos kept her sane at times.  
But seeing him in the flesh again, well that brought about a different set of feelings and a sudden rush of emotion that she thought she’d boxed up inside and dealt with. She was wrong.  
Seeing him at the hotel had really caught her off guard.  
  
She picks up his photo that’s still laying on her desk from earlier. She runs her fingers around the outline of him and JC  
Taking a deep breath in and then she lets it out slowly “Oh! Jason…” she sighs, biting her lip.  
  
 She takes some time looking at the photos that lay on her desk before dropping them back down. Then leaning back in the big leather chair, she lets out another deep calming breath _“Pheww! …_ shit”

With her head tipped back tears prick her eyes and she brushes them away  
 “Oh my god _… uh!_..come on!... pull yourself together” she breathes deeper. “don't let this get to you”  
  
She looks at her hands which are shaking, as she pulls the bottom drawer of her desk and stares inside at the contents  
“SHIT!!” she hesitates. Then goes to close it again but before she does she stops and changes her mind.  
  
Swallowing hard trying desperately to relieve this tension, she slowly pulls out the still sealed bottle of Jack Daniels from the drawer and stands it on the desk, followed by one of the two glasses she stored with it.  
  
She kept it there with two glasses as a supposed tribute to her Father, at least that’s what she tried to tell herself.  But this… this was the truth of why she really kept it there. It was there in case she needed it, and right now..... she thought she needed it!  
  
Turning the bottle slowly and carefully round on the desk so that the label is facing her square on, she just continues to sit and stare at it.  
_“What the hell are you doing?”_ she sighs, just staring at it thinking _“put it back”_

She rubs her still shaking hands together. Putting her head down trying to focus.  She closes her eyes breathing so slowly. She’s trying to focus on anything, anything that stops her thinking about opening that bottle! To stop her thinking about how it tastes and thinking about the feeling she’ll get from drinking it.

Now she’s up out of her chair pacing the room, still trying not to think about that “damn bottle!”  
She rubs her chin again and starts slowly counting. _“shit! Think…. anything! Anything but not that!”_  but its not good she can’t.  
  
She looks back again at the bottle as it stands there still on the desk with this power over her.  
_“SHIT .. Come on CJ you can do this! … you don’t need it!”_  
Taking more forced and even deeper deliberate breaths now, she turns her back on the bottle “FUCK!”  
  
Her hands are really shaking now, and she’s can do nothing except think about it. Staring long and hard wondering how many times she can keep looking before she puts it back…..or worse opens it!

Then before she can stop and question herself again she’s at the desk breaking the seal, pouring the liquid into the glass and knocking the fiery liquid down her throat without giving herself any more time for thought.  
  
 It causes her to cough.  
“urggghh! Shit!!”  and tears roll down her face. “Fuck!......Oh my god FUCK” she’s not sure if it’s the taste after all this time or realising the stupidity of what she’s done that makes her cry!  
Then comes the anger as the realisation of her actions hit her. That she gave in. In that moment of anger she throws the glass that's still in her hand at the wall  
“Fuuuuuck!!” she screams as her body is awash with emotions. Finally, she collapses tearfully back in her chair and closes her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason drops their bags in the room

“Oh!” he stares as they are confronted by one double bed in the room

“Oh no! … Jason I’m sorry. I’ll ring down. I specifically asked for a twin bed room”

“It’s Okay!” he fidgets awkwardly as Mandy rings reception

“what do you mean you don’t have any other rooms? We need twin beds” she look up at him shes uncomfortable hoping he doesn’t think she did it on purpose.

he points to the floor “Mandy I’ll just bunk down here!”

She shakes her head. Covering the phone “I’ll sort it. I’m sorry” she continues to speak to the receptionist before finally hanging up the call “Jason….. I’m so sorry they say they’re full. They might be able to move us for tomorrow”

“It’s a couple of nights” he laughs “Ive slept in worse places”

she smiles “Okay if you’re sure?” she tries to smile “Look… Come on..I’ll buy dinner, my treat”

“Okay! Now you’re talking… I’m starving!” he puts his arm round her “Hey come on don’t worry. No big deal” He smiles

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

After dinner and perhaps too many drinks they head back to the room

“Jason … you know what I said about if you need to talk, I meant it… I am here for you” she puts her hand on his arm as she looks up at him smiling.

“Yeah, I know, and I appreciate it” he feels awkward as they unlock the door. He can feel her body getting closer to his “Mandy I don’t know what’s going on here ..”  
She leans in and something comes over her she just reaches up and kisses him

He holds her back “Woaahhh! That wasn’t what I was talking about … I was talking about the files”

“OH! … oh right. Yeah the files… whats going on.. sorry” she’s really embarrassed now

“Hey…errrm.. no, I’m sorry” he laughs awkwardly “I’m not sure we should’ve had that last drink”

“I’m sorry .. still too soon?  It was me I misread the signals I’m sorry  .. sorry… I just thought … we get on so well…and _.._!” she sighs “I just feel like there … sorry! You’re right… too much to drink!”

It’s all so awkward now  
“oh Mandy… It’s not you… I just don’t think I’m ready for any of this.. I’m not sure I can commit to anything at the moment. We’re friends though … Right?”

“you’re still not over her?” she looks disappointed

“It’s not that … Oh I don’t know maybe?…. I just worry about getting close to someone again! After everything.. losing Alana.. losing CJ.. I don’t know…”

She nods “Okay but does it have to be serious?” She shrugs “I mean we all get a little lonely? And need someone now and again” she bites her lip wondering if she sounds desperate or pathetic, but she wants him so much.

She keeps looking at him and he stares at her. Then in the next moment he’s all over her, pushing her in the door onto the bed.  
He lifts up from kissing her for a moment “You sure you want this?”  
  
She nods her body full of excitement, she’s wanted this for a long time, but CJ always got in the way now they were free of her.  
He starts to undress her dropping her skirt to the floor He’s kissing her on her neck down her shoulders but then suddenly he stops. Shaking his head “I’m sorry …I can’t do this … “he steps back still shaking his head “This doesn’t feel right!.... Mandy I’m so sorry…Jeez whats wrong with me?”

“Jason….” She sighs “It’s ok” she lies as she tries to smile through her disappointment. It’s not alright and it hurts but she understands how hard it is for him.

“Look Mandy it’s not you… I’m sorry!” he rubs his head “Fuck… I just…she just..” he sits there just keep shaking his head “Oh god Mandy! It’s there all the time going round and round! What I said what she said.. _SHIT_!”

“Jason it’s fine!.. Really” she feels really hurt and swallows the lump in her throat before speaking again “I get it … I do .. you need more time” she reaches up to him

“I just don’t wanna spoil our friendship .. it means too much… you’ve been there for me”

“Yeah … I get it” She feels awkward now as he sits on the edge of the bed beside her  
 “SHIT!!” he rubs his head again “Mandy I am so sorry!... You think I’m ever gonna be free of her?”

Mandy rubs his back “One day .. you’re getting there it’s just gonna take a bit more time” she smiles. She feels for him but at the same time she’s so hurt.

He looks at her hoping something will spark but it doesn’t “I’m sorry… you want me to go?”

“No! … Don’t be silly .. friends?”

“Friends” he pulls her in and holds her. Then lays back on the bed still holding her. She takes comfort in being close to him. She thought he was ready to move on, but this shows how wrong she was, but she smiles as she lays beside him with his big strong arm around her and she’ll take this for now if there nothing else he can offer.

  
 o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CJ opens her eyes to find she’s fallen asleep in her office chair.  
 “oh Shit!!” she wrinkles her nose up frowning at ache in her head. Leaning forward in the chair she rubs at her neck which is aching as well as her head.

“Oh god!… what the fuck did you do?” she squints in the light as she surveys the room.  
Then she sees it.  
The nearly empty bottle of JD on the desk and the knocked over glass that's spilling its remaining contents out across the  paperwork on her desk

“Shit!!”  
She starts to try to mop it up with some pieces of paper but getting nowhere she decides to give up and returns to leaning back in the chair. She picks up her phone and looks at it  
“Oh god! Is that the time already.. _fuck_! What the hell happened?” She collapses back in the chair again and closes her eyes. She doesn’t feel ready to move.

Then there’s a knock on the office door.  
“ _oh shit!_ ” she doesn’t want anyone to see her like this “Go away!.. I’m busy!” she pushes her fingertips deep into her temples to try to relieve the ache

“Catherine?... are you alright? It's Daniel. Can I come in?” The door opens anyway “Catherine …?”

“Christ…. Daniel I said go away! I’m busy”

He stops dead in the doorway and looks at the broken glass on the floor and the drink spilling out all over the desk “Oh My GOD!! What the hell’s been going on?” he frowns “What the hell have you been doing?”

“Just don’t … alright… I said go away” she doesn’t move from the chair just opens her eyes to look at him

“Catherine…. Jeez.. I thought you were on top of this?”

“I was.. I mean I am!  .. it’s just a blip”

“What happened?”

  
Ignoring him she leans back in the chair and again closes her eyes “Nothing!”

“Well something! obviously to cause this” he points round the room and then picks up a file from the wet mess on the desk and puts it in the trash “You gonna tell me what?”

She thinks for a moment and lets out a long-resigned sigh “Yeah...…Jason!!.”

“What?” he frowns at her “What do you mean, _Jason?_ ”

She opens her eyes looking at the ceiling biting her lip thinking “I saw him … yesterday… At the hotel, when I left”

“What the hell was he doing there?”

She shrugs as she sits up “He was with Mandy Ellis.. I don’t know why they’re here?” she reaches in the top drawer of her desk and finds a tub of painkillers. She empties a random amount into her hand and looking round to find something to help wash them down the only option she has is to use what's left in the glass on her desk.

“Jesus!!... Catherine!! will you steady?!!” he shakes his head

“headache.. Advil! It’s fine!” she sighs thinking that she wishes he would leave her alone

“Why was he at the hotel?” Daniel's now very suspicious “Do they know something?”

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know…. I think it’s just a coincidence.. well I hope” she sighs “I guess errrm …. Must be business whatever they're here for? It’s central and it’s on government list for expenses?” she laughs “Isn’t that why Matt uses it?”

“Catherine it’s not funny! Did they see you?”

“seriously?.... Do you think I’d be sitting here if Jason had seen me?” she frowns “Well, do you?”  
she leans forward with her head in her hands.

  
“Shit!” He rubs his head and sighs thinking “What are you gonna do?”

She shrugs “Nothing for now. I need to find out why she’s here, and why she brought Jason? _And_ Why she didn’t go to Mexico? I thought looking for this _Rita_ was supposed to be her Holy grail?”

“I was told it was! … Catherine just don’t do anything stupid …just tread carefully”

“Please… give me some credit!”

“you need to stay away from the hotel…and _him_ until they leave”

 

She looks up at him making a face as she sighs and rubs her aching head as she looks again at the mess on her desk  
“Look I need to go back to mine and clean up … can you get someone to come sort this mess out?”

He nods “sure” he watches her. “are you alright?” He can see her thinking “Catherine you’re not planning on doing anything stupid are you?”

She looks at him shaking her head “No!”

 

The door to the office is still open and Matt walks without knocking.

She closes her eyes lets out a long sigh “ _shit! That's all I need”_

  
Daniel looks at Matt and rolls his eyes. Matt frowns at the mess on the desk “What happened there?”

“Seems my sister has had, a small _setback_ ”

“Catherine? Are you alright?.... What’s going on?”

  
She picks up her bag “look just don’t start .. there’s no _setback_ … I’m fine …it’s nothing to get concerned about”

“Well you don’t look fine … you look hungover! and if you’ve drunk all that then it is something to be concerned about!”

 

She ignores him and gets up to go to the door

“Catherine, Wait!  .. Do you want me to book you a meeting?”

“NO!!... I don’t want anything,alright!  just .. Just leave me alone both of you”

“Catherine!!”

She puts her hand up “Just stop, okay? I’ve got this” she’s holding her aching head as she heads out the door

 

Matt looks at Daniel “What the Hell’s gone on?”

Daniel looks away unsure whether to speak “Daniel?... someone better explain this?” he frowns “apart from a small disagreement she was fine when she left the hotel. So, what pushed her to this?”

Daniel lets out a long sigh “it seems errrm…. Jason Hayes is staying at your hotel!”

“What?...Jason Hayes?.. why?”

“Why indeed? She saw him as she left last night”

“Did she speak to him?” he shakes his head “What’s he doing here? I thought him and her were over?”

“they are… over! He’s here with Mandy Ellis and no she didn’t speak to him, thank god!” he rubs his head

“but all this obsession with these photos and surveillance?” he picks up a photo off the desk and holds it up “trying to justify why she’s watching him! Saying he’s a threat? What’s that all about if they’re over?”

“this…” he points at the files and the photos “this is not so much about watching him…” he sighs “Dammit!.. I knew something like this would happen!.. I knew it would be too hard to get her to stay away”  
  
“something like what?... Stay away? Daniel what’s going on?”

  
He thinks for a moment about whether he should say anything “…look… you can’t tell her I told you this cos she won’t thank me but, errrm….. I think you should know because I think you care ..and also I’m gonna need help keeping an eye on her! Keeping her distracted” He bites his lip “It’s not Jason she’s obsessed with...it’s the kid …Hayes kid. That’s who she’s keeping a watch on”

“I don’t understand. Why?... Why would she want to keep an eye on _his_ kid?”

   
Daniel pauses and swallows hard looking at Matt “because…..because the kid is hers”

“What?... I don’t understand” he’s taken aback and frowns with even more confusion “ .. but she always told me she couldn’t have kids?”

“She can’t, not anymore..”  
Matt looks at Daniel his face asking a hundred questions “Oh!...there was some complications with a second pregnancy …. She lost it … look I really shouldn’t be telling you this so keep it to yourself. The last thing I need is her angry at me”

Matt stands shaking his head “I don’t understand. All those counseling sessions she never mentioned anything about having a child. Surely she’d have told me!...It would have come up?”

Daniel laughs “you underestimate her ability to lie ..… to hide what she doesn’t want to share!”

He watches Matt’s reaction “You don’t get it do you? She said what she needed to say to get through those evals to get herself back to work … you think you got the truth do you?” he laughs “You got the truth she wanted to give you. You might be good at what you do but you’re not that good” he laughs and shakes head “Catherine on the other hand, lying! That’s what she’s good at”

“I don’t understand”

“you don’t need to… all _we_ need to do is make sure she stays away from Jason Hayes, _and_ Mandy Ellis!”

“Why you think she’ll try to see him?”

He shrugs “I hope not cos if she does it's going to get seriously complicated but I don’t know not after this!” he points at the mess on the desk “But we need to make sure she doesn’t”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy and Jason meet up at the hotel restaurant with her friend Toby. He a small geeky looking guy and nothing that Jason imagined especially since Mandy said it was “a college thing” this was definitely NOT what he had in his head

“Toby! Hi, it’s been too long” she kisses his cheek

You can see Toby is excited to see her. “Mandy!... nice to see you again”

Jason laughs out loud he’s thinking about imagining them together when he realises they are looking him and checks himself and put his hand out to shake Toby’s “Hey Jason, pleased to meet you. Mandy’s told me a lot about you!” he coughs and smiles at Mandy

Toby looks up at Jason wondering who he is and why is he so large. He looks nervous and worried

“errrm Yeah Toby!... this is…. this is my friend, Jason. Don’t worry he’s fine” she smiles as she knows how nervous of strangers Toby is

“Okay!” he nods apprehensively

“Please, sit. You want something to drink?”

“Errrm… yeah a whiskey, on the rocks. Please I'm a little nervous”

 “Okay!!” Jason nods still trying to work out the Mandy and Toby thing " _how the hell did she get mixed up with this guy?_ "  
"I’ll go get the drinks!”

  
Toby leans in over the table in a quiet hushed voice “Mandy you know I don’t like strangers that I wasn’t expecting”

“Yeah I know I’m sorry it was a last minute thing but seriously .. I trust him”

“Hmmm! Okay…. So, what can I do for you Mandy?”

  
Mandy pushes the file across the table “I need details of who is behind an off shore trust account…. Who’s putting the money in!...and errrm…..” she looks round making sure no one, not even Jason hears her “This bit needs to be between us only… I need you to get into this persons..” she pushes the name on a piece of paper “personal and medical records”

He frowns and looks at the paper then opens the beige file

“Seriously?...Mandy, the financial deep search that’s pretty routine for the CIA!...You don’t need to pay me to do that!” he looks at the name on the piece of paper “The personal and medical files on the other hand, depending on who this person is? And guessing you’ve had no luck?.. well that might take a little more work!”

“yeah it should be routine like you say, but it’s not, and that’s the problem. I’m not getting anywhere through any normal channels. No one can find anything, or…” she looks around “they won’t even look”

He frowns this information concerns him “Really? How come”

“That’s what I don’t know and what I need you to find out”

He gulps. “not such a simple job then. This concerns me more than I first thought when you asked me”

 

Jason returns and puts the drinks on the table  
  
“Thanks! … Mandy if you can’t find this through _your_ people then this…. this could be seriously high up… I mean like .. dangerous territory. Whose bank account is it?”

She bites her lip and looks up at Jason “errrm…. I think its Jason’s sons”

“What? I don’t understand. What’s a kid trust account gotta do with a government agency?”

“This is not to do with his son its who’s behind the account I need to know… I think this has something to do with his mother or more likely… his grandfather?”

“Why? Who’s his grandfather?”  
She pauses and hushes her voice remembering where she is and who may be around “His grandfather _was_ Admiral Lewis”

Toby frowns “shit! … seriously?” he looks up at Jason “that’s your son’s Grandfather?”

Jason’s puzzled but nods “ _was!.._ but Yeah!”

“that’s why I need your help Toby. I know you can do this” she smiles at him trying to reassure him

He shakes his head and drinks his drink  
“I don’t know this… this is… _Pheww!_.. it’s gonna take a bit of looking in to I’m gonna have tread carefully I can’t afford to alert any attention. I mean if they want this hidden enough that you can’t find it then they want it hidden for a reason!... I don’t know Mandy” he’s starting to have reservations about helping her “Ive been trying to stay out of this type of stuff … stay legit. I’m not sure I wanna get back into that world”

“Can you do it or not?” Jason’s annoyed “If you can’t just say now save wasting our time”

Toby looks at Mandy he’s annoyed by Jason’s tone “yeah I can do it!  .. that’s not the point” he drinks some more “the point is do I _want_ to!” he finishes his drink “Okay!... I will do it… for you. But.... as well as the money I need a favour in return”

“Sure, name it!”

“I have a.. “he coughs “…. friend stuck in Venezuela jail … possession, narcotics, I need him sent home”

She nods “Okay!...Yeah… that can be done!” she smiles “Toby… Thank you…just let me know if you need anything else!”

“Oh, I will you owe me for this!” She hands him the file as he finishes up his drink. “I’m not promising anything, but I’ll be in touch!”  
He nods at them both and then he leaves

Jason looks at Mandy “Will he do it?”

“Yeah I think so”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	57. Just me and you, One night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this really is the last now Ive finally written an ending I can live with!  
> Hope you enjoy it too!

Daniel enters the office without knocking.

“Errrm…..the door is closed for a reason” she opens her eyes “maybe because I’m busy?”  
She’s neither busy, nor can he see her as she’s sitting in the large leather office chair with her back to the door.

He throws some files down. The noise as they hit the desk gets her attention. She slowly turns around and looks at him, then down at the files.

“What are they?”

He gestures towards the files “one is a contract that needs you to look over and authorise.  And errrm the other… well take a look”

She chews her gum staring at him as she opens the cover on the first file and does a quick scan read.  
  
She nods before rubbing her chin and letting out another long sigh “So do they know when the arms shipment will arrive?”

He nods “Yeah! The date and time is in the file”  
  
She sighs again “Okay.. thanks… I’ll look at it later” she rubs her head.  
  
He doesn’t move and continues to stare at her.  
She frowns as she watches him watching her “Why do I have a feeling that’s not what you want me to look at?”  
  
He still doesn’t say a word.  
  
“Fine!” She lifts the cover on the second file and looks even more puzzled as she studies the photos contained inside “What’s this?”  
She pulls out a photo of Mandy and Jason at a table with a guy she doesn’t recognise. There are more pictures of this guy on his own  
“Who is this?” she frowns studying the pictures

“He’s the reason Agent Ellis came to Washington!”

Catherine looks at him puzzled and shrugs “and?... am I supposed to know who he is?”

“No but I do…. Toby Asker, system security analyst at the Pentagon. Went to college with Mandy Ellis … he was also on the government hacker watch list through his teens but now does legitimate authorised, and some _UN_ -authorised, cyber system testing. Been arrested twice overseas on espionage and hacking charges. Both times the CIA brought him home under Ellis’s authorisation….. so now the pentagon keep him under their wing. To prevent him going elsewhere”

“So, he’s good hacker!” she shrugs “There’s plenty of those, but what do Ellis...and Jason want with him? I take it it's more than a college catch up?”

Daniels coughs “we did a .... deep log search from a computer used by him. Shows a hack attempt on government personnel files” he pauses but there's no hint of serious interest from her “It wasn’t a general random hack of files!...but a more specific one”

She's still frowning at him, unimpressed and still not understanding his point but she’s fed up now “Okay? … Daniel seriously what am I missing here? You’re annoying me now …just get to the point”

“The target of the hack...” he pauses “..was you!”

She frowns while she thinks “What?.. I don’t understand”

“He was attempting gain access to your personnel records, but more specifically your medical records. The files she couldn’t access under her own clearance! It looks like she’s attempting to go under the radar to get them”

He's got her full attention now “And … did he?.... get them?”

“We’re not 100% sure what he got before they shut him down!”

“You’re not sure?...why the hell not? You must know something?…. Jeez Daniel, this is important!”  
  
she’s frustrated and angry that Mandy is snooping around her information again.  
She swallows hard “If she gets into those medical records …well…. she’s gonna know!” she rubs her head trying to think “is there anything on there from the last 6 months?”

“well errrm yeah..  Not least ..Matt’s errrm…  session notes are on there”  
  
“SHIT!!!” she closes her eyes and leans her head back in the chair “So she’s gonna wonder how I had counselling when… when I didn’t exactly need it… SHIT! this is bad” she leans forward with her elbow on the desk rubbing her head trying to think

“the other thing .. errrm” he stops for a moment he can see she’s angry and he doesn’t want to make it worse “he ummm…. he also appears to have on his laptop… financial records …. related to an off shore trust account?  Do you know what that’s about?”

She gulps and closes her eyes “Shit!!!..God dammit!!!" she pushes the files off the desk in frustration. “This is Ellis and her snooping .. I tell ya that woman. I’m gonna…arrgghhhh!! .. Fuck!.. She’s gonna pay for this”

He’s not sure whether to ask but he does anyway “So what is it? The account.. what does it mean?”

She shakes her head calming herself “it’s errrm…. something personal.  Some money of mine” she sighs “look does it matter?”

Daniel shrugs “Not to me but.. why would Ellis be interested in the account?”  
  
CJ rubs her head trying to decide what to tell Daniel “Okay look … it’s just an account I’ve been putting some money away in…. till it’s needed”  
  
“Till it’s needed?” he frowns “needed for what?.. I don’t get it, who’s account is it?”

She takes a deep breath and sighs “It’s for my son. It’s a ……. trust account, that I set up for him!” she sees the look on his face “Look….  Jason’s gonna need money ..in the future …for things. I just wanted to make sure he had what he needs”

“Well that was stupid” he laughs “how the hell were you gonna give him money without him asking questions?”

She glares at him “I had it planned it was in trust.. It wasn’t stupid.... Look… if I can’t see my son because of what _you_ did then I need to do something... I am his mother for god sake! You know sometimes I think you forget that!" she grinds her teeth trying to stay calm. "This is the only way I can help him! He’ll need things .. things Jason can’t provide on his own!”  
  
Daniel shakes his head and but she continues to glare at him “Look…” she has the stern look on her face now “ _YOU!_ put me in this position so you let _me_ deal with it my way now.. and all of this, … this would have been fine if it wasn’t for Ellis sniffing around. She’s a liability”

 “So, what do you want to do?”

“I need to deal with it. Shut them down!”

“The hacker, he’s already been dealt with!”

“Good! You did something right for a change!.... so what happened?”

“Well by the looks of news reports just a tragic accident… he wasn’t paying attention when he crossed the street, a car hit him. Died at the scene. Nothing extraordinary soon be forgotten”

She nods “You get his computer first though, right?”

“Yeah … we’re going through it now … there’s actually some very useful information on it” he smiles

“Do we know if he sent Ellis my information?”

He nods “Yeah … unfortunately we think he sent a secured email”

“SHIT!!!” she thinks for a minute “OK!... well she won’t’ have told Jason yet not until she’s sure .. she’ll want to be 100% before she opens that tin of worms. We need to deal with Mandy Ellis”  She bites her lip thinking “Okay…. let’s dangle that Rita…errrm.." she clicks her fingers trying to think "... Alfaro.. the cartel informant, in front of her. Get her to Mexico. We’ll deal with her there”

“OK if that’s what you want?...  I’ll arrange it”

“I mean now.. as in today, Daniel!... I want her away from Jason, right now!” she stares at him “make it urgent enough she needs to leave on the next flight out”

“sure if that’s what you want?” he smiles at her

Deep inside Daniel's scared.  
His knows his sister will stop at nothing when she wants something and this “ _this just got personal”_   He's worried for Mandy now.  
  
If he's honest he really likes her. They got on great when he went down there to check things out and have been texting each other on and off since then.  
  
"Maybe Catherine is going too far!"   
This whole Jason obsession thing she has going on and Mandy Ellis just got herself in too deep this time. Perhaps someone needs to stop this before it gets even further out of control.

He almost feels sorry for her now. Mandy's in his sisters’ cross hairs, and that’s never a good place to be.  
  
He frowns “Catherine.. you are okay though?... you’re not gonna do anything stupid?”

She nods “I'll be fine. Just get her to Mexico .. I will sort the rest!”

 

Matt walks in as the door is still open. “Hey!”

Daniel nods as they stop talking.  
  
Matt smiles  “You both okay?”

They both nod in reply  
“Yeah fine!” she smiles “why wouldn’t we be?”

“Don’t know?” he frowns “Is there something going on?” he can see the look on her face and all the files on the floor and it concerns him

“No!... No nothing. Look Matt we’re busy, did you want something?”

“Just…errrm wondered if you want some lunch?”

She looks at her watch and thinks for a moment “yeah sure. Why not!” she smiles “ errrm.. I think we’re done here anyway. Thanks Daniel. I’ll leave you to sort that other matter out!”  
“sure thing” Daniel nods “Matt… catch you later” and he leaves

“Anything I should know?.. Just you look a bit concerned”

She looks at him and smiles “No nothing of interest.. come on let’s go get something to eat” she ushers him out of the door.

Matt watches her as she gets her jacket and bag he gives a small smile, but he doesn’t believe her

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They’ve been eating for 15mins now and she’s hardly said a word. Matt's watching her as she picks at her food “You okay? You’ve hardly said a word!”

“Yeh.. sorry not very hungry and a bit tired. Lot on my mind at the moment” she tries to smile

 He nods. “lot on your mind? Anything I can help with?”  
  
“No nothing important” she smiles and takes a sip of her water.

“So, nothing like errrm … Jason Hayes, for instance?”

“Oh!.... _please_ Matt…” she sighs “.. not this again”  
She frowns as she drops her fork down and pushes the plate away and takes another sip of the water. The waiter walks past she grabs his arm  
“can you bring me a large glass of white wine please!”

Matt stares at her “Hit a nerve did I?”

“No! I just don’t want to keep talking about this!"  
  
“ _this…_ being Jason Hayes?”  The waiter brings the wine to the table and pours a glass “and you think that’s a good idea?”

She’s annoyed “You know what leave the bottle” she smiles “Thank you!”  she stares at Matt who shakes his head.  
  
“So, you’re gonna get drunk now?”  
  
“Maybe!...  who knows” she shrugs “Guess we’ll see when I finish this bottle”

 

“Catherine, this happens every time his names mentioned. Why is that? If it’s not him bothering you why do you do this?”

She laughs and starts to drink the wine and then refills the glass. She knows it will provoke a reaction in Matt

“Why do you carry on with the surveillance on him if he means nothing?”

“I told you why! Now can we just drop it” she keeps drinking the wine and staring at him.

“So, you’re gonna drink all of that?”

“Maybe?.. _Maybe…_ I’ll even order another. Who knows yet?!” She stares at him

He laughs “yeah that’s a really great idea .. you do that”  
He drinks from his glass as he tries to keep himself calm with her, but she has this way of making him so annoyed and he knows that she knows it  
 “See I don’t think it is Jason at all that you’re interested in”

She watches him over the top of her wine glass as she drinks some more “Really?.. then tell me in your wisdom as you know me so well what is?”

“No I've been thinking about it .. it’s his kid? That’s really who you’re interested in!”

  
She tries not to react and looks away

“What is it?... cos you can’t have kids so you kinda adopted his? Or is there more to it?”

She lets out a long-annoyed sigh “I don’t know Matt… you tell me! you seem to have it all figured out!”  
  
  
He takes some paper work out of his jacket and throws it on the table

“What’s that?”

“How about _you_ tell me?”

She looks at him as she opens the paperwork and starts to read. She looks up after a few moments

“Where the fuck did you get this?” she frowns “Have you been checking up on me?”

“What’s it about?”

“ _Pheww!”_ she sighs “Well you can see what it is!”

He nods “Okay .. so, who’s bank account is it?”

“It’s mine!”

“No!.... No, it’s not”

She lets out a deep long breath and takes a large drink of the wine  
“Okay you know what I’ll tell you … it’s a trust account for Jason’s boy.. you know to help him out…. College stuff like that.”  
  
she carries on drinking staring hard at Matt  
“Oh come on Matt I spent a lot of time with him, when Jason and I were together.  I like the boy and if I can help then … then the time me and Jason had it won’t have been so wasted. Honestly that’s all it is … a college fund if you want!” she smiles and continues to drink the wine

“No!... no no I’m not buying that either!” he just sits and stares at her “it’s not like you to be concerned about anyone like that, and any way where _did_ you get that kind of money?”

She laughs “Is that what it’s about the money? The amount of money? … Jeez Matt… It’s my money I can do what I like with it”

“NO!  .. How did you get _your_ hands on that amount of money though?” he leans over the table and hushes his voice “Jesus Christ Catherine …there’s nearly $500 000 dollars in there in less than six months”

She bites her lip she’s angry now she looks around “Matt, how many months have we worked together?  .. you should know by now not to ask those sorts of questions!” she stares at but shows no sigh of emotion

She takes another drink and finishes the wine and refills another glass. He shakes his head.

She decides to changes tact  
“Matt… “she smiles “Matt…. Come on .. forget this!” she screws the paper work up “Tell you what, why don’t we order another bottle of wine to go and take it back to mine? We can .. _.. talk_ there!” She smiles again flirting with him putting her hand on his. “Come on what you say .. we’ve got the whole afternoon.. do whatever you like”   

He pulls his hand back “So, you don’t have anything to say?”  
He’s stony faced not reacting to her flirting. He knows it just her ploy, so she doesn’t have to discuss what they’re talking about

Her smiles drops and she watches him “What do you want from me, Matt?” she shrugs “I’ve told you what it is so .. what else do you want me to say?”

“The truth might be a start … instead of all these lies”

She smiles and laughs “hmmmm!.... Oh Okay!…. I get it _Now_ … Daniel!....” she laughs “He’s been talking to you!... Okay! So why keep playing this game it’s obvious you already know the truth?” she laughs “should have known Daniel wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut!”

“Well its funny your brother can  ..”

“Half-brother!”

“Oh, sorry your Half-brother! can tell me the truth … but in all these months and even now I've given you every chance but you still can’t tell the truth?” he shakes his head “Catherine, all those sessions, all that time together and what?... you just lied the whole time? … was it all just a ploy to get me to sign the evaluation sheets?” he frowns “What about me and you? Is that a lie too? … Jesus Catherine .. do you even know what the truth is anymore?”

She shrugs she’s so angry now “I don’t know… You tell me! You’re the shrink!” she knocks the wine back and pours the last glass

He shakes his head “so it is that the truth? Hayes kid, Jaycee, he’s yours?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, it matters!!... Catherine you have a child and the only way you see him is through surveillance photos? Whats wrong with you? Why doesn’t Jason let you see him? … look if that’s the problem that you want to see him it can be arranged we can sort it? But all these photos and surveillance it’s gotta stop! It’s not normal… you don’t need to do that!”

She laughs “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m saying….. if…”

“No, I hear what you’re _saying_ but ... do you know what you sound like?” she laughs out loud “ This is not some therapy session” she drinks the last of the glass of wine back “excuse me …”  
she calls the waiter  “Can I get another bottle please…”

She watches Matt whilst trying to control her temper. “YES! that’s my son. But NO! I can’t see him but that’s nothing to do with Jason. That’s because of………because of Daniel!” she bites her lip and holds back what she was going to say “…look its complicated okay!  and no shrink talk will fix that! No custody, no arranged visits, I can’t have any contact. So, the surveillance, the photos, that is my only way. Trust me!!”  
  
She fills her glass from the new bottle that arrives at the table

“Catherine stop please! Don’t do this let’s do what you said, go back to yours and talk”

“I don’t think so .. talking’s over. I think I’ll stay here and finish my lunch” she raises her glass.  
  
“Catherine.. please!” He gives another disapproving look  
  
“Oh you know what Matt just go .. go back to your hotel and leave me the fuck alone” She rubs her head and looks away

“Catherine…”

“Just go! Alright just go! You can’t understand so just …” she gestures for him to leave

“Fine!” he throws his napkin on the table. “Have it your way.. enjoy your lunch!”

She raises her glass “I will!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Hey!”

“Hey, did you get anything sorted?”

“I've got some emails to check through but yes!... he sent some other things through I need to check!"

“can I see?”

“I can’t get hold of Toby at the moment but I do just need to check on some things first, but I’ll keep trying him on the flight. As soon as I have something concrete I’ll let you know, I promise!”

  
“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah something came up ….”   
She smiles as he frowns at her “Look… Jason, I shouldn’t really be telling you this but .. they errrm they’ve got her… Rita Alfaro. They’re holding till I get to Mexico .. I’m going straight there now to pick her up.” She smiles again “We got her Jason”

“That’s great! You want me to come back?”

“No! No nothing you can do. You stay enjoy the hotel one more night…your flights booked back tomorrow anyway” she smiles and looks at her watch “look I've got to catch my flight but I’ll call you when I get there..”

  
“Okay.. guess it’s your luck and BRAVO miss out on the action this time!”

She laughs “Yeah!...I guess so.. Sorry. Tell you what I’ll find you something good to make up when I get back!”

“Yeah I’m holding you to that.” he looks at seeing her face beam with excitement and relief at finally getting Rita after all this time “Mandy… be careful down there … you know what it’s like”

She nods “I will!” she kisses his cheek “I’ll see you when I get back” she stares in his eyes

  
He puts his hand on the back of her head running his fingers in her hair   
“Just watch yourself Okay?” he pulls her in for a full-on kiss.  
  
She steps back and frowns at him “Okay? That was nice but now I’m confused.. what was that for?”

“I just felt like it” he smiles

“Okay .. well ..maybe we could do that again when I get back?”

“Yeah maybe we could” he smiles  
  


“He’ll have a tequila” Mandy says to the bar man “On me!”

“Oh, on you? ....She means on her expense account” Jason laughs  
  


She smiles, it’s good to see him laughing “I’ll see ya Jason Hayes”

“Not if I see you first Mandy Ellis!”

  
She nods, pats her hand on his chest and smiles “Bye”

She bites her lip as she walks away. She’s feeling relaxed and happy. Everything’s coming together Rita finally caught and now looks like she has Jason too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Matt arrives back at the hotel. Catherine's made him so mad but also he’s worried leaving her drinking like that and wondering whether he should go back and check on her.

 “Shit!!” He rubs his head.   
Instead of heading to his room he heads to the bar  
  


He’s in a world of his own not thinking and bumps into the tall brunette hurriedly leaving the bar.   
  
He looks back she catches his attention he thinks he recognises her  
  


He gets to the bar and orders still watching the doorway thinking about the woman he just passed

“Large whiskey please” he pulls up a stool beside the bar and as it arrives he just knocks it straight back. “I’ll have another, keep ‘em coming”  
 

Catherine just has this way of just making him so frustrated and angry. Normally hes calmer with his patients but her!   
_“oh, she’s so damn annoying.... fuck”  
  
_ Probably because he cares, because he thinks he might be in love with her.  
  


As he orders his third whiskey he hears a voice on the stool beside him

“Bad day?”

  
He turns around and nearly chokes on his drink. Sitting on the stool next to him at the bar _"Jason Hayes!"_

“Errrm…." he looks around “yeah!  .. Yeah you could say that” he smiles  
  


Jason nods “yeah know the feeling had a few of those myself recently … can I get you another?”

“errrm …  Yeah sure!... Why not?”   
Matt smiles this feels really all wrong but.. something makes him want to stay and chat.  
  


“by the way, I’m Jason”

“Hi .. errrm… Matt!... you staying here?”

“couple days… just business.” He drinks from his glass “Don’t tell me .. woman troubles?”  
  


Matt laughs “how did you know?”

“Yeah well I’ve had a few of those recently too”

Matt nods “You married?”

  
Jason thinks wondering how to go about saying this. He never wants to make anyone feel uncomfortable but there no other way to say it when someone asks so he just says it now  
“No! …. no not anymore. She errrm .. my wife…. she died”

“Oh! WOW!.... I’m so sorry! That must be hard?”

“It’s Okay.. I’m getting there slowly.. you deal with it”

Matt nods and drinks his drink “She with you?  .. the brunette that just left.“

“errrm.. that’s a work thing” Jason smiles

“Not that it’s the same thing but I’m divorced. That was hard enough” Matt looks at his drink thinking about this situation “You ever think about moving on, getting someone else .. in the future.. I mean it’s hard I know… from being divorced its hard enough let along your situation..  but I mean it’s something you think about right?”

  
“yeah and I errrm …I did have someone for a while. I mean I’d known her a long time, but you know things… errrm. it didn’t work out!” Jason shakes his head and drinks the last from his glass “I’ll have another” he points to the barman

“I’m sorry.”   
Matt drinks “Yeah I’ll have another here too!  .. hardest part for me is I've got a kid and the ex … she errrm…. she won’t let me see her .. that’s tough. Knowing your kid's growing up and you can’t see them. Tough on anyone that!”  
  


“Yeah I can’t imagine not seeing mine..  I got 3 .. yeah yeah single Dad I know .....and yes.." He sighs "... it's hard especially with my job and all. Thank god for my Mom helping out and errrm..... I've got some good friends. A good Team round me” he smiles  
  


“WOW! That’s great .. I mean that they’re able to stay with you!”

“errrm yeah .. my daughters away at college in New York but my boys are with me ..”

“They errrm......your wife’s?” Matt's getting more daring in his questioning of Jason

 

 

“the two oldest are. The little one, Jaycee, he’s errrm .. “Jason smiles “He’s my … he was my ex,.... CJ, he was hers”   
he swallows hard his emotions starting to build he looks at his drink in his glass  
  


“CJ?... “Matt frowns “she .. your girlfriend?... ex?... I mean does she him. Have contact?”  
  


Jason shakes his head  
  
“she can’t?” he rubs his head and drinks some more and beckons the barman over and points at the glass for a refill

Matt frowns “she doesn’t want to see her son?” he laughs dismissively “It’s not something you hear often, a mother who doesn’t wanna see her kids?”

“It’s not like that .. she errrm ...can’t!”

"Can’t?” Matt frowns

“she can’t because errrm she …”   
Jason closes his eyes he’s not sure if he can say the words. If he’s ready to admit to a stranger that CJ is dead "Look she was in a bad place.. I couldn’t help her. She errrm.... took an overdose"  
  
Jason knocks the drink back turning the empty glass around and around in his hand. That hurt saying it out loud but in some ways he needed to. He needed to say it to start to accept that she was gone.  
  


“Oh my god!!! " Matt frowns trying to comprehend what Jason just told him "… I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to pry like that. That’s … that’s awful “

“yeah!!.. really is" Jason orders another drink  
  


“No that’s really a lot to deal with. Puts my troubles to shame”  
  


“Hey man we all got our own problems. But yeah! It’s hard. But…  I’m getting there. It’s been about 6months … so.. Look sorry you don’t wanna be hearing my problems So… what's sent you running to the whiskey bottle?”  
  


It’s now dawning on Matt the depths that he can’t imagine of Catherine’s lies _.  
“Jeez”_ he thinks what would cause her to tell such a lie and not see her son? He can’t understand it and all that time he’s spent with her and he knew none of this.  
“Oh, me ummm!…. Oh, it was just a stupid argument really! She, errrm my girlfriend…  she's as frustrating as hell!” he sighs

“You love her?”

“Hmmm .. WOW!!....  that’s a hard one!” he lets out a deep breath “I suppose.. Yeah! I guess I do…. But god she makes it so damn hard! … she’s errrr not the most open and honest person”

“she must have something … make you act crazy like this? I mean she must be something special, Right?... that you sit in a bar talking to strangers about her”  
  
Matt nods “well .. she’s great in the bedroom if you mean that” he winks “but… errrm the rest .. hmm yeah that’s something else. That’s something, if I’m honest, I don’t know if I can deal with”

Jason smiles  
“Yeah .. yeah I know that feeling!.... CJ!....Ggod she was like that” he laughs thinking about her “Jeez she was frustrating as hell but … something over the years, something just kept bringing us back together…there was connection..you know no what she does... I mean did..... we got each other”  
  
he drinks giving himself a moment  “So how long you been seeing her? Your girl”  
  


“Umm… couple months … she won’t commit to anything serious. She likes life on the edge not a rules kinda person. I’m not even sure shes over her ex yet.. so, there are issues there!”

“Hmm!...  yeah that’s not good. You need all in or.. it’s not gonna work .. so, is he still on the scene...this ex?”  
  


Matt's laughing to himself about his conversation. Thinking it’s wrong but he wants to know about Catherine’s time with Jason he wants to understand her,get her like Jason seems to  
  
“Errrm not exactly on the scene no.... She sees him every now and again but errrm… he’s over her I think. It’s her can’t let it go…”   
he looks at his drink “coupled with the fact she had … has a bit of a problem with errrm….” he waves his glass “sorry… god!... I’m sorry I’m unloading on you now! That's the last thing you need... We’re a right pair drowning our sorrows”

“No! you’re Okay! us guys have to stick together!”  
Jason smiles there’s something about Matt that’s easy to talk to and god knows he hasn’t been able to open up to any one like this before   
“you want another drink?”

“Yeah sure look errrm…  I just need the men’s room, but I’ll have another large whiskey ..errrm …” he puts his hand on Jason’s shoulder firm but friendly “Thanks.. thanks for listening” he smiles patting Jason on the back.

“no worries!....” he nod and turns to the barman “two large whiskeys”

Matt’s left his phone on the bar. It lights up with a missed call ‘Catherine’ is the name that flashes up Jason frowns.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Catherine lets herself back into her apartment

 _“SHIT”_ she crashes on the bed and closes her eyes  
“Oh my god!! I should not have done that” as she lays there on the bed the room is spinning.  
  
She sits up “FUCK!!!" she rubs her head and picks up her phone to make a call.  
  
It goes to voice mail   
“Matt it's Catherine ..pick up… … Look I’m sorry… okay… I shouldn't have behaved like that, said those things .. Just come to mine and let’s talk… Please?”   
  
she throws her phone down on the bed and sighs “I need a shower”   
  
She starts to get undressed and heads into the bathroom.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“aahhhhh!... there it is!... I just wondered what I did with that” he smiles at Jason

“Yeah you had a call I think?”  
  


Matt looks at it then at Jason “Right thanks” he feels a bit on edge seeing the name of the missed caller.

“you okay?” 

"Yeah I'll call her back later!"  
  
  
Jason looks around the hotel bar “Hey you know what how about we find another bar with a bit more life?”

“errrm … Yeah sure why not!” Matt’s a little bit apprehensive thinking about what he’s doing but he’s also curious to find out more about Jason and Catherine’s relationship “yeah let’s do it” he smiles

  
  
They step outside the hotel   
“I think there's a great sports bar just down there, or there use to be” Jason points “Went there a couple of times before when I was here in the past”

“Okay sure!” Matt smiles.   
The psychiatrist inside him thinking he’ll go with somewhere Jason’s comfortable with so he’ll feel more relaxed to talk “I don’t normally go to sports bars” he laughs “change would be good”  
  


They start to walk down the street as they do they pass the entrance to a side alley.   
Out of nowhere Jason shoves Matt down it.

“Hey!” Matt’s startled he wasn’t expecting this “What the hell’s going on?”   
he swallows hard as Jason starts to scare him “this is not the way to the bar!”  
  


“No, you’re right it’s not!” Jason shoves him hard against the wall and holds him there  
  
  


Matt gulps. He panics now. “what do you want?” Jason’s so strong he can’t fight back.

“Your phone who’s the woman?”

“Woman?  What woman?”

Jason slams him back again hard “the one that called your phone?”  
  


"I don’t know I have no idea. I don’t know what you’re talking about .. Just let me go and I’ll leave I won’t call the police”  
  


Jason laughs “Police? .. I don’t think so….so who is she? .. Catherine? the missed call on your phone?”

“Oh, errrm the missed call .. yeah yeah right.. errrm .. the woman I’m seeing.. the one I told you about”  
Matt tries to loosen Jason’s grip on his shirt collar “Just let me go okay”

“Is it her?”  
  


“I have no idea what your’ talking about”

“Really .. so, coincidence you come to the bar I'm drinking in, talking about a woman called Catherine?”  
  


Matt's worried but doesn’t say anything about the caller  
“Look Jason… you might be a Navy Seal, but you can’t just go around threatening people”  
  


Jason steps back … “how did you know that?.... I never told you what I did .. so how do you know?....who the hell are you?”  
  


Matt closes his eyes realising his mistake. “No one just a psychiatrist like I said…please it was just a guess I have no idea what you’re talking about”

 

Next thing he drops to the floor as Jason punches him hard in the stomach

“Oh, I think you do!”  
  
  
Matt coughs and holds his stomach his breathing is deep “Shit what's this all about?”

“Now I want the truth … is she _alive_?”

 

Matt’s doubled up on the floor. He shakes his head “I have no idea …. please ..”

Jason pulls him back up “Don’t lie. I’m gonna get the truth … remember this is what I do for a living. Get information from bad guys”

 

Matt still shrugs. He’s totally scared now.   
Scared of what Jason will do if he doesn’t tell him and scared of what Catherine, and god knows who, will if he does!

“fine I can do it easy or hard so have it your way” he punches again and again Matt drops to the floor

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Catherine's just getting out the shower and wraps herself in a towel. She brushes her wet hair back and ties it in a pony tail out of the way!  
“SHIT!”   
she rubs the tension in her neck and letting out a deep sigh

She goes through to the lounge area stands thinking for a minute, then goes to the kitchen.   
  
She smiles to herself as she remembers in the top cupboard there’s a bottle of her father’s whiskey. She gets it down and a glass off the side drainer.

She pours a large glass and starts to drink “Cheers Dad!”  
  


She stands it on the side in the lounge while she gets some panties and a Vest top and pulls on dropping the towel by the door.   
She picks the glass back up then she turns as there’s a knock on the door

“SHIT!!.... Who is it?”

“It’s Matt can I come in? … I errrm .. want to talk!”

 

“Errrm…shit…  yeah sure .. just a minute I’m just getting out the shower”  
She smiles to herself.  At least him coming here she might be able to get him back onside

“SHIT!!” she quickly puts the whiskey bottle in the cupboard under the TV and gets herself together.   
  
She pulls her vest top down and tidies her hair back. She doesn’t get dressed as she needs to win round so the Vest and panties look will do the trick or so she hopes. Anything so he stops questioning her.  
  
She has quick look in mirror before she goes to the door.   
She takes a moment with her hand on the lock, she takes a deep breath.   
  
Apologising doesn’t come easy, but she needs to if she’s going to get him back onside  
  
She opens the door “Okay look Matt I’m sorr……….”  
  


She reels back and hits the floor holding her mouth and nose.  
“Aahhhhh Fuck!!” she shakes her head she’s slightly dazed for a minute as she lays on the floor " _what the hell happened?"  
  
_

She felt like she got hit with a brick in the head   
“Matt what the ………”    
  
She still she hasn’t gathered her thoughts when she hears a voice screaming at her “Get the fuck up!”  
  
 she takes a minute to try and work out what’s going as she sits herself up.  
“Matt?” her heads all over the place.. All the wine and no food is making her confused.

  
“CJ!.... I said get up!!”   
she puts her hand up to protect herself in case any more blows come her way. Her nose and mouth are bleeding and as she puts her hand to her face she can feel her lip beginning to swell

“What the hell Matt....?!!” she’s snivelling with tears.  
Then she stops.

It’s not Matt that's hit her.  
  


“ _Jason!!_ .. Fuck!"  
she holds her breath   
“oh Shit!! ..Oh my god!… Jason how the hell……. owww! Fuck!!” she puts her hand to her face again. She’s really confused at what’s going on.  
  
She holds her lip its really badly cut. She’s trying to think. She sees Jason has hold of Matt  
 “Was it him? Did he tell you where I was?.... Jesus, Matt how the hell could you?”  
  
 but then she looks at Matt more closely and the state he’s in and it's obvious he didn’t willingly tell Jason where she was  
“Shit Jason.. what did you do?”

“don't worry about him.. I said Get the fuck up now, C.J!”

She slowly gets up using the wall to steady herself “Jason .. please..just let me explain”  
The only other time she’s been this scared of him was in Harrington’s office when she had to explain about the flash drive files. Seeing how angry he is now, and this is worse  
   
“Please!!!.... Please let me explain!”

“How the fuck can you explain this…?” he glares at her “You don’t need to explain to me, you need to explain to your son how you’re not actually dead .. Jesus Christ..... C.J you just left us!... What to live out some new life here?... what the hell is this all about?”  
  


She shakes her head tears of stress and pain run down her face as she wipes the blood from under her nose. She’s a mess of tears, and blood

“Jason.. please… it wasn’t like that.. it wasn’t my fault” she a complete sniveling mess now.    
Her hands are shaking as she tries to reach out and touch him trying to connect, trying to explain.

“Get the fuck off me!!”

  
Matt tries to intervene he thinks Jason’s’ gonna hit her again “Catherine get the police”

She shakes her head “No!!!... No its fine.. I deserved that!”

 

Jason turns on him “you… Get the hell out of here!” he shouts at Matt.  
  
  
She swallows hard holding herself back from full on crying.  
Jason’s really done a job on him “Matt just go!!”   
she can hardly speak her voice is breaking and she’s swallowing hard trying to hold herself together.

“I’m not leaving you with him .. I’m getting the police”

She shakes her head “NO!!.... Matt please just go .. Please.. I’ll be fine!”

“NO way look what he’s done .. he’s a savage .. he’s dangerous”  
  
  
“Matt!....will you just go!! ....For fuck sake just go ..” she screams She can’t think straight. She just wants him to leave  
“Look. Just go back to the hotel and call Daniel!! He’ll sort it.... tell him I’m fine. MATT!! For god sake… just do as I say"  
  


Matt looks between them “alright ..  Okay!  But you do anything to her and I’m getting the police and you won’t see your kids again you understand me?”

This riles Jason again “you’re threatening me?.... now you understand …” as he turns on Matt, who cowers down.  
  
C.J intervenes “Jason please! … just leave him. It’s me you’re angry at not him!.... Matt just go! ..now!”   
  
  
“Fine! Have it your way. Jesus Christ you pair are just .. unbelieveable!!!” he can’t understand what's happening here but doesn’t argue any further.   
He looks back at CJ as he gets to the door.  
  
She nods “Matt, it's okay!”

  
  
  
Her and Jason now just stand and stare at each other. She wipes the blood and tears from under her nose over her hand.

“So, let’s hear it then… let’s hear your sorry lies to explain this!... Jesus C.J..." He shakes his head "you’ve pulled some stunts but this….  So, help me..”

She gulps at looks at the drink on the side. " _Oh, what the hell"  
_ She goes to the side and gets some tissues and wipes her nose and face. She puts her hand to her cheek it really hurts. Then she just knocks the drink back in one go. She reaches into the cupboard and takes out the bottle she hid and pours another.

“Jesus Christ” Jason shakes his head “you don’t change”  
  


She turns on him   
“What the fuck does it matter to you?... you walk in here, smack me in the face and then worry about me drinking?... Are you for real?” she sarcastically laughs “for god sake you beat Matt half to death. What’s the hell's wrong with _you_?”  
  


Tears are running down her face. She's snivelling back her nose which is streaming. She’s a complete mess.  
  
She holds her face again it’s so sore and it really hurts. She gets another tissue and wipes it again. She takes a deep breath getting a grip on herself  
  


“Seriously??.... You’re asking me whats wrong with me? You’re asking me that? What the hell’s wrong with you?!.... C.J seriously… who goes around letting people they _love_ think they’re dead?”  
  


She shrugs “Me I guess” she smiles and laughs. She's trying to put out some attitude to protect herself. She drinks some more drink  
“What the fuck you want me to say Jason?” she keeps smirking at him now the drink is making her cocky  
  


But this attitude is getting on his nerves now and she’s once again made him angry. He slaps her hard across the face again

  
“FUCK!!!...Jason!!! shit!!” she stamps her feet with the pain.   
She rubs her forehead and screws up her face trying to ease it. “Jason…jeez!! What the hell was that for?”

“Why do you have to be like this? Drive me to this?! .... You’re the one in the wrong but its everyone else's fault?”

  
She sits on the edge of the bed holding her face  
“I’m sorry Okay ..I’m sorry you’re right… but you have to understand it wasn’t me..”   
  
she drinks from the glass “I did take the tablets .. the overdose…but then they brought me round and  I woke up it was about a week later.  I was in rehab” she shakes her head   
“the agency guys at the hospital… they errrm called my brother…Daniel, they got him to come and sort me out, he authorised the hospital to send me there”

  
“Brother?" he frowns "I never knew you had a brother?” 

“Half-brother …” she laughs and nods “Yeah funny that… my errrm father .. wasn’t as errrm …. perfect as he made out!”   
  
she drinks from the glass and tops it up with the whiskey bottle she stood on the floor. She holds her lip again as she looks up at Jason he’s standing with his arms folds listening to her.

She has this one chance to put things right so feels like she needs to explain it all.  
“he errrm.. had an affair with one of his secretaries. Put her up in a house, the whole works. She had this kid, Daniel” she smiles “I never begged him to keep our careers … I blackmailed him.”  
  
She drinks some more  
“said I’d tell my mother about the woman. Expose it all. You know my father; he didn’t want that slur on his Navy record. My mother was too well connected in charity circles would have looked so bad”  
  
She smiles as she thinks about her mother,  then looks at Jason and laugh  
“thing he didn’t know is… errrm… my mother already knew….she was the one told me” she laughs “that was my mother's payback. Giving me something to have control over him. Putting him in a position he had to do something for me" she smiles.  
  
Then her smile drops at the pain in her jaw. Jason waivers for a moment seeing the pain in her eyes and her rubbing her cheek. He gently takes hold of her face.

“let me look” he feels her jaw and rubs her cheek  
  


“Owww!” She grimaces even a gentle touch hurts

 “it’s not broken, but still.... I shouldn’t have done that…. I’m sorry.. Okay? I probably went too far .. I just lost it...  That’s not me”

“No, I know … its fine “she smiles. “I’d have probably done the same thing.. though I probably don’t hit quite as hard as you”   
she laughs through her tears

“you got some ice?”

She nods. “In the ice box”  
  
  
He goes to the kitchen takes some out and wraps it in a dishcloth then comes back and puts it against her cheek.  
She flinches for a moment at the cold and the pain.

“hold it on it… take the swelling down”

“Jason…” she looks at him  
  


He shakes his head and looks away   
“you’re not getting around me.. Okay so don’t!” he closes his eyes not looking at her he daren’t let his guard down “This still doesn’t explain what you’ve done”  
  


She takes the ice off and drinks the last of the drink and gets up and pours some more. “You want one?”

  
He shakes his head “neither do you by the looks of it!”

she smiles to herself and lets out a long sigh  
 “when I eventually got myself together. I'd been in there 10 weeks” she takes a deep breath “Daniel told me what he’d done… told me he'd got the hospital to tell  you… that....that they told you I'd died” she starts to cry. It's an all out noisy crying from deep inside her.  
  
"Shit" she steadies herself wiping her face.   
“You have to believe me ..  I wanted to undo it so bad! Please believe that …  I wanted to come straight there and tell you that it wasn’t true .. I even tried … but I then saw you and…. You were in a better place.. you got yourself together… and I couldn’t do it”   
she takes a breath   
“then errrm... well they threatened if I told you, if I undid it all...  If I didn’t go back to work for them….  they’d hurt you… both of you.. Jason you know from the past, these people don’t mess around.  It was just better I went along with it. My way of keeping you safe”   
  
she takes a moment “Daniel was the one found Matt. He said I needed to get head right” she laughs “… so .. here we are… this me with my head right!!” she laughs  
  


“So, what you slept with your shrink?”  
  


She closes her eyes. Him putting it so bluntly makes it sound bad and she doesn’t want Jason to think any worse of her. She laughs  
“well … it wasn't like I was actually going to get my head right  was I … been there before with all that”  
  
she drinks and looks at Jason and shrugs   
“So it just happened that way… Matt, he’s okay… bit naïve but hey ...he didn’t know what he got involved in so its not his fault”  
she bites her lip thinking about Matt    
“ though I think you’ve probably scared him half to death..” she laughs “ what the hell did you do to him?”

“I saw your picture on his phone when you called…. He just kept denying that he knew you… " He laughs " I think he was scared of what you might do if you found out he told me.. then when he wouldn’t tell me … I just lost it”  
  


She nods. Tears of almost relief run down her face she wipes them away and holds the ice back on her cheek.“So, what now?.... you gonna tell anyone.. about me?”

“No!”

She nods “No?”  
  
"No!… C.J you’re still dead to me and that’s the way it's staying”

“Jason...?”

“No!  .. don’t!...  You stay away from us! I mean it.. nothing no contact .. no people following us .. nothing do you understand?”

  
“Jason I can’t… jus….”

“NOTHING! You stay away! … CJ you stay dead!” he glares at her  
  


She closes her eyes. Tears run down her face she reluctantly nods  
“Okay if that’s what you want?” she’s desperately hoping that it isn’t “but…”  
  


“NO buts … we’re done!! I grieved and we moved on.. that’s it now”

“But you didn’t .. you came looking!”  
  


“No, I didn’t come looking for you I came looking for answers for your son.. some family, a grave, something for him in years to come to remember his mother! I never expected this! Jesus...!!” he shakes his head “I'm done! we're done!”  
  


She swallows hard as the reality of what he’s saying, “so that’s it.? That’s the end?”

He nods “yeah pretty much .. we get on with our lives now” and he turns to go  
  


“JASON!..... Don’t go!” she pleads “Stay?.... please just tonight.... Stay with me…  then tomorrow I promise.. I'll be gone out of your life for good”  
  
He shakes his head “No I’m not doing this!”  
  
  
She gets up puts the glass and the ice pack down   
“Jason .. please … Please just me and you, one night?.. just stay with me!”

He’s trying to resist as stands looking at her.   
Looking at her there in her vest top and panties, looking a small and vulnerable mess. Suddenly he wants to protect her, to hold her, her to hold him.

“I can’t ..every time I let you in it's me that gets hurt”  
  


She starts crying “Please … don’t say goodbye like this”

she steps forward and puts her hand on his cheek.. as she leans up to kiss him she pulls back at the pain in her lip.   
He runs his thumb gently along the cut and she closes her eyes to his touch.

Then he leans in and kisses her back.  
  
She wraps her hands round his head and holds on to him, despite the pain in her face she kisses him like she’s never kissed him before. Wanting him.  
  
He walks her backwards to the bed and she’s grappling to undo his belt.  
He pulls his T shirt over his head he doesn’t think to even stop what he’s doing now he just wants her so badly and her him.

She’s watching his facial expression as he presses into her   
_“OH God!!_ ” he does it with such force that she takes a deep intake of breath.  
He turns her over so she’s on top of him looking up at her while she controls the moves. He pulls her Vest over her head and leans forward kissing her breasts.

“Oh.. Jason don’t leave me ....please”

He’s not listening to what she’s saying.   
He just lays back holding her hips pulling her tighter towards him until they are both at peak of no return.  
  
  
They collapse on the bed beside each other. Her back against his chest. He wraps his arms round her.  
She smiles thinking how safe she feels in his arms, she always did. How much comfort she gets…they just lay quiet for a long time

“I am sorry you know .. I never wanted any of this .. if I could undo it I would”

“but you can’t”

“No… no I can’t! you don't know how sorry I am about that”   
  
They lay quiet again. She runs her fingers on his arm “so you and Mandy …is there something going on?”  
  


“Maybe … maybe not… I don’t know yet… it’s none of your business though”

  
She swallows hard that coldness from him and the idea that he’s having thoughts about him and Mandy having a future. It hurts.   
“You like her.. I mean really like her?”

“she’s been a good friend … she’s been there for me”  
  


This cuts deep in her emotions. Holding back the way she really feels. That she hates it. Hates the thought of it  
  
“that’s good.. that someone’s there for you… you deserve that”   
of course she doesn't really mean it the only person she want with Jason .. is her. She bites her lip holding back her jealous tears

“You and him gonna make something?”

“No!  .. I don’t think so …” she laughs “…he’s not my type .. too touchy feely. He wants to talk about everything” she laughs “you know me more action than words”

  
He kisses her neck.

 _"Mmmmm!"_ She closes her eyes and relaxes again.  
Turning back round to kiss him. Looking at his face. Studying it and looking at his eyes “Jason I want you so much…”

“Don’t! … C.J don't say that. You know that’s not enough anymore!”

She nods. It hurts   
"I get it! really I do doesn't mean I like it"  
  
  
She kisses him again and wraps her leg around his body so that once again they're part of each other.  
  
_“oh!!!!”Jeeez oh!!!!!...... oh My.... god!!!  Jason!!"_ she breathlessly lets out a deep long sigh as he, gently but forcefully this time, pushes himself inside her.  
  
Running his hands over her curves gently pushing. Both kissing each other and not stopping.  
_"Oh C.J .... god!!! Shit ahhhhh!!!!"_ his breathing is rapid now his hands round the curves of her butt holding her tight to him.  
  
She closes her eyes enjoying the moment but a tear rolls down her cheek as she accepts this is going to be the last time this happens.   
The last time he makes love to her. But despite knowing this she still feels contented.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She wakes up and rubs her face  
“Awww shit!” her face is so sore that she can hardly touch it.

The bed is empty except for her and she puts her hand out and feels the space where Jason was then closes her eyes.   
The space is cold and tears prick her eyes as she knows he’s gone.  
  


She holds her face again trying to ease the pain by gently rubbing it   
“Shit!!”

This is it. She knows it. She feels it.   
C.J and Jason are done forever.  Any hope of a life for them is over. The tears run down her face.

 

The ringing of her phone brings back the stark reality of real life and she gathers herself, wiping away the last of her tears.

“Catherine Lewis”

“Yeah it's me. Agent Ellis is at the meet point with Rita what you want us to do?”  
  


She thinks for a moment as she lets out a deep breath and with it she lets go of all of last nights emotions with it.  
  
  
_“such a shame Agent Ellis really doesn’t know when to let things go does she … she could get herself in all sorts of dangerous situations“_  
  
She has a choice to make.   
She could call off the original order that she made. She takes another deep breath while she thinks about it  
  
“Let Mendoza know where they are.” She swallows hard “and tell him…. Tell him he owes me a favour”

She hangs up the call and closes her eyes knowing what she’s just done.   
It’s one final thing as she see’s it that needed fixing before she allows CJ to rest.  
  
Her old life is now over.

 

She sits up and pours another drink and taking deep breath she knocks it back. She looks at her watch.

She picks her phone back up and makes a call  
"Daniel....it's Catherine… Yes I’m fine!… its all sorted. Get that Basrah contract ready. I’ll be back in the office soon to sign it”

 


	58. Sonny Quinn you'll pay for this

**Sorry I know I said it was finished but ... it still kept writing in my head so if for no other reason than stopping it whizzing round here is another chapter Hope you do enjoy ! :)**

 

 

“Oh my God!....Fuck!!!!.....” she sucks in a deep breath “ Arrrghhhh!!! I don’t believe it”

CJ throws her phone down and in her rage sweeps all the files and paperwork off her desk to the floor.  
She’s just about to throw the glass that sits beside her laptop but screwing her face up in anger she decides against it

“FUCK!!!”  
she starts to refill the empty glass from the bottle stood on the desk she cleared. Biting her lip hard she’s trying to calm her anger  
“Who the fuck did this!??? … Geez!!!” She runs her hands through her hair “arrrghhh!!!..FUCK!!!”  
  
She closes her eyes and takes deep deliberate breaths before she gulps back the drink. It fills her mouth and she struggles to swallow the fiery liquid in one go, leaning her head on the back of the chair while savouring the taste

  
  
Daniel knocks and enters the office looking at all the files on the floor and the empty desk  
  
“Oh my god .. Shit!!...” he stops where he is at the door “what the hell’s happened?....” he frowns “Catherine are you alright?“ he gulps worried as he sees the look on her face “What’s going on?”

She sneers at him, the taste from the drink subsiding from her taste buds  
“Mandy fuckin’ Ellis… is what happened!!!”

“I don’t understand?” he swallows hard and deepens his frown “what’s _she_ done?”

“She’s not dead!.... that’s what she’s done!”  
  
she drinks some more whiskey  
“… seems _Someone_ .. someone sent a T1 team to rescue her and ..and that informant woman...Rita! Now they’re both firmly stashed away somewhere with the CIA .. and I can’t find out where..” she continues to frown at him  
“oh… “ She laughs “..and to rub salt into the wound  they sent BRAVO team….. can you fuckin’ believe it?”  
she continues to laugh at the irony of the situation “they send Jason…. to rescue her… Fuck!!”  
  
she shakes her head and points at Daniel. He frowns as she continues her rant “someone knew … they knew what I had planned, and they did this to go against me!”  
  
He looks uncomfortable as he can feel her staring at him  
“I tell you…. when I find out who… I swear to god Daniel…. I’ll make them pay! I wanted that bitch dead!”  
  
She swallows hard as she pours more JD into her glass “ .. no one crosses me like this … I want you to find out … you find out who!... I want to know .. do you understand me?”

“alright!,, just calm down.. I’m not sure what’s happened … but I’ll look into it … but you just need to calm down! How many of those have you had?” he frowns worried

She takes a large glug from the glass “a few!... I’m fine don’t worry about that…. anyway ..What the hell did you want?”

“Errm..Errm…”

“You want a drink?” She looks at him watching sipping hers

“Errr…. NO!.. I’m fine” he shuffles nervously in the doorway

“Oh, for god sake Daniel whatever it is  spit it out! I’m not in the mood!”

  
“Okay ...I errm …I wondered if you were … were thinking about going to the grave? … for the anniversary?”

 

She wipes her face and takes a deep breath… and thinks for a moment drinking her drink down and calming herself.  
  
she bites her lip  
“Yeah!.. Yeah I was thinking about it… but I’m not sure if it’s a good idea?”  
  
she drops her head and takes a moment to reflect. She looks at the desk and the files on the floor and calms herself  
“you know I think about that night so many times.. if I could have saved him. If I’d have done things differently … Geez!!!”  
  
she takes another big swig of her drink “Oh god Daniel!... so much has happened and you know the worst?.... Jaycee won’t get to see him again. He loved that boy…” she smiles as she leans her head back and closes her eyes.  A couple of big tears roll down her cheek she wipes them away and she takes a deep breath in.  
All of her frustrations about everything are now coming out at once.  
  
She swallows back those emotions “I miss my son Daniel”

“Catherine… I’m..” he closes his eyes. He doesn’t get how she goes from dead cold killer one moment to heartbroken falling apart mess the next.  
It really is like she’s two people but he’s never heard her say that before about her missing her son  “…I’m sorry!”

She sucks in her tears and nods her head  
“I know .. you didn’t mean for it to end up like this .. you were doing what you thought was right...it’s just…. times like this … it hurts that I can’t hold him. I can’t be with him .. I can’t even speak to him .. Ohhhh God!!”  
 she puts her hand to her mouth as tears continue to roll down her cheeks  
“I just wanna see him .. hold him. He’s growing up and he doesn’t know me”

 

He’s worried now “I don't know what's brought this on ... and I know you can’t….you can’t see him …but maybe I can get someone to check on them for you? Get some more up to date photos?”

She nods “yeah sure .. that would be good!” she drinks her drink and pours some more

 

He’s watching her carefully while she sits in the chair  
“this will pass.. I just think with everything " he pauses " look I'm gonna book a flight and hotel, stay overnight…for the visit to the grave?....I was gonna stay at the Redgate?.. You want me to sort something for you as well?”

She drinks the drink back in one and goes again pouring another  
“yeah why not!.... I need to get out of here for a while … this whole thing is driving me crazy!”

“Do you errm…. Think that’s…” he nods at the bottle on the desk. He’s worried by the way she’s knocking it back “… such a good idea?”

She glares at him “Just concentrate on finding out who leaked my plan for Ellis and then we’ll talk about my drinking!”

“Okay .. alright! “he nods “I’m just worried about you, that’s all!” He nods “I’ll go and make the arrangements”

 

“Daniel” Matt nods as he comes to the office door “How is she?” he keeps his voice low so she can’t hear him

“Not good!” he checks back in the office to check on her “look …. someone’s fucked one of her operations up and … well ….to say she’s not happy” He frowns “Maybe you can have a word? …. I did errmm…. manage to talk her into going to the grave. I thought about what you said and you’re right, it might be good for her to start to put some of that behind her!”  
  
He checks on her again and she’s still sitting in her chair drinking. He shakes his head “look errm….  I’ll leave you with her …but I warn ya she’s very volatile at moment and errrm ….. she’s been drinking… a lot!”

  
Matt takes a deep breath “Okay!…” he frowns “…I’ll try and have a word! See if I can calm her down” He frowns

“Yeah!... Good luck with that!” Daniel pats Matt on the arm and leaves

  


“Catherine!”

“Oh jeez… You come to give me another lecture as well?” she closes her eyes again

“No!.... just to see if you want Dinner?” He smiles  


She opens her eyes and finishes what's left in her glass.  
  
Matt surveys the room looking at the mess on the floor “busy day, huh?”

She smiles “you could say that!.... Dinner? hmmm!... yeah sure … I can do dinner” She picks her jacket up off the chair and gets ready to leave

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They sit at the table with the menus                                                                 

“So, Daniel says you had a setback today?...someone compromised one of your operations?...You wanna talk about it?” he’s trying to tread carefully with his words

 She takes a deep breath “How about Daniel should keep his big mouth shut… and you stop with the Shrink talk!”

“Do you wanna talk about it or not?”

“No!... it’s nothing. It doesn’t matter now”

 

“But it was something?.. Something to do with Mandy Ellis?”

she frowns “Why do you say that?” she stares at him watching him, reading his expressions  
“was it you?“  
she stares hard across the table looking him in the eyes “..was it you tipped off Jason?”

“No!” he frowns “Catherine why would I? ….I don’t know anything about it I just heard her name mentioned. Look you know there’s no love lost between me and him after what he did to me! … Why?..What were you going to do?”

“Like I said it doesn’t matter now”

“Catherine it does matter… what were you going to do to Agent Ellis?” he frowns at her. Watching this evil glint flash across her eyes at the mention of Mandy's name “oh my god Catherine!...” he hushes his voice “were you gonna do something to her?"

She bites her lip

"Oh my god you were!... you were gonna have her killed?”  


She looks away avoiding his gaze “Waiter can I have a large JD with ice please and whatever he wants”

“I’m fine with water thanks”

 “Geez! Mr Exciting .. “ she sighs and rolls her eyes

 

 “Catherine … something like that it’s going too far … my god this is obsession .... you’d go as far as to have someone killed? What because …” he frowns “..because you think he might get with her!... Jesus Catherine .. this has got to stop!”

“Thanks” she smiles at the waiter “could you bring another, I think I’m gonna need it” she says watching Matt’s face

“oh, so what … she shouldn’t have gone snooping …. I didn’t want Jason finding out I was alive … it just complicated everything “

 

Matt sits back .. “No…. you sleeping with him again that complicated things! … He doesn’t want to be with you Catherine … you need to accept that and move on”

 

“ _HE_ doesn’t want me .. yeah you might be right” she shrugs “I’m not so sure! ... but what about my son?… he’s still gonna lie to him and tell him I’m dead and there’s now need now.. I could still see him. Jason could put this right… but he won’t…. Awww!!...just forget it ”  
She’s so frustrated and the drink is starting to cloud her thoughts

She takes a deep breath trying to get everything back into perspective. She starts to drinks the rest of her drink down but puts it down she can't manage any more and she rubs her head in frustration  
 “oh Fuck it!” she pushes her chair back “You know this, dinner, it was a bad idea… I’m gonna go!”

“Catherine don’t go!.... stay!.. have something to eat … if for no other reason than to soak up some of that booze”  
he puts his hand on hers “ then maybe after… we could have some time together? You know it’s been a while.. maybe we both need a bit of time together”

She puts her head on one side and bites her lip she doesn’t get why Matt still hopes there’s something between them. She frowns and smiles watching him, thinking about what he’s offering  
 “Maybe you’re right… it has been a while on that front!” She smiles

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“BRAVO 2 this is BRAVO 1 do you have eyes on the target yet?”

“This is BRAVO 2 NO!...  I don’t see them yet where did you say their last location was?”

“They were seen in that motel .” Jason pauses checking his map “BRAVO 3 come around Bravo 6 you go with him just keep your eyes. Stay awake… we got Tangos everywhere Let’s hope we find them before they do once they know we’re coming they gonna try and take them” he sighs “Havoc this is Bravo 1 any luck reaching Mandy on comms yet? COPY”

“BRAVO 1 this is Havoc ..nothing so far. Will let you know ASAP when Sitrep comes in”

“Copy that” Jason rubs his head “Shit Mandy!... Where are you?”

 

“Jace! … Jason!... Heads up”

“What is it Trent?”

“There!.....That flash … see it?... At the window? There it is again!”

 

Jason watches carefully unable to see anything at first then a few minutes of watching and he too sees the little bright white light at the window flashing

“it’s a flashlight!” he smiles “good girl Mandy!..... Havoc this is Bravo 1 we have eyes on our target we’re moving in”

“Copy that BRAVO 1. Jason just be careful these cartels are armed to the teeth and we don’t have resources in area for immediate extraction COPY”

“COPY that Havoc proceeding with caution. Let’s go get ‘em”

 

Bravo surround the building.  
  
Jason and Ray are first through the outer door it’s all quiet inside as Sonny and Clay come through another side door with Brock and Trent following up the rear.

“CLEAR!”

“CLEAR!”

“Brock  .. time for the dog to earn his keep”

“Okay Boy!...Go find ‘em!”

 

Cerberus is going all over the house searching he leaves the ground floor and heads up the stairs. The team hear him barking and proceed with care up from the Ground floor up

The dog is stood at the cupboard on the landing. Jason opens the door slowly. Trent cover him with the tip of his rifle pointing inside first.  
There on the floor crouched beside each other is Mandy and Rita

“Oh .. thank god!!” Mandy lets out a huge sigh and Rita closes her eyes to pray  
“you came for us! You don’t know how relieved I am… I thought it was them”  
  
She’s nearly in tears. They’ve been so frightened that Mandy only moved to signal with the flashlight on her phone a few times. They’re both so tired its been an extreme and frightening couple of days trying to move from the safe house. The location was compromised, and a bomb attack was made on it, luckily for them just after Mandy received word and they managed to make a getaway.

“Come on we need to get you out of here!... this is not over yet”

“Bring her” Jason points to Rita and Sonny cuffs her as they proceed back down the stairs

 

The sudden sound of gun fire opening up on another house greets them

“Shit!!! …. They know we’re here…. Someone much have tipped them off”

Bullet start to whizz into the building

“Everyone okay?” Jason looks round checking on his team

“HAVOC this is bravo 1 any news with that exfil yet?. We are taking some serious heat here now!”

“We got a local force on route they 5 mics out”

 

“Copy that HAVOC will update sitrep ASAP” Jason looks at Ray “Okay exfil is 5 mics out we need to hold them off till they get here…..Put them two under the stairs there”  
  
 He frowns at Mandy as he sees a cut on her head “Mandy you okay? You’re hurt?”  
  
“Yeah it’s okay!... it was from earlier me and her had words! She tried to get away” she frowns at Rita “I’m just glad you found us. I didn’t think we were getting out of here”

“Yeah lucky for you Blackburn got passed a tip off. Someone sent intel that your safe house had been compromised!"

“Yeah I received an anonymous information said we needed to move as the Safe house was comp’d that’s how come we moved to here… I have no idea who. They just said our lives were in danger … guess they didn’t want Rita talking?”

“No .. Blackburn tried to trace back the source, but he didn’t get further with it … just glad we were able to get here in time!”

 

“Me too!...  I shouldn’t have just gone with the intel before I checked it out more thoroughly not after everything that’s gone on but was too good to ….”  
  
 She stops as more bullets fly past their heads

“Okay! GET DOWN!!!...Sonny you see anything?”  
  
“No can’t get a clear view on anything yet!”  
  
“Ray take Spenser upstairs see if you can get us some over watch up there”  
 

Rapid fire can now be heard all around the building as more bullets whizz through the glass on the windows shattering them everywhere “Shit! Sonny looks at his arm as a piece of glass wedges in his jacket. It doesn’t go in deep just enough to break the skin though”

“Sonny you okay?”

“Yeah I’ll live we need to get out of here .. hope that exfil gets here soon”  
  
“Mandy take Rita….. get some cover in the back room”  


Sonny lets off some rounds through the window and takes out two targets at the front of the building. Ray picks off a couple more shooters in a side street and Spenser gets one setting up on the roof opposite

Over the gun fire they hear sound of vehicles fast approaching.  
 

“Bravo 1 this is Bravo 2 looks Exfil just arrived. They’ve got some heavily armored vehicles they're gonna need them as we're taking heat now Copy”

“You sure they're friendlies?”

“Yeah! … we’re checking sitrep”

“HAVOC this is BRAVO1 can you update on the exfil?”

“BRAVO 1 exfil is on site”

“Okay let’s get ready to move”

 

The vehicles pull up outside the front to the building and engage in heavy repeated gun fire across the street

Then everything goes quiet except of the one or two gunshots then finally all goes silent, and voices can be heard

“Policia! Policia!”

“Sonny open the doors. Trent cover him” Jason orders. As he does they see the heavy armored vehicles waiting a few feet outside on the pavement

“Mandy up.. and you” he looks at Rita “Go!  .. Go, Go!!!”  
he pushes the women out the door to the arms of the waiting Police chief standing with the side door the armoured vehicles open

Then a single gunshot rings out. Followed closely a few moments later by one from upstairs as Clay takes out a target

  
Rita drops to the ground in front of Mandy who lets out a Scream

Jason stops for a moment looking Mandy in the face checking she's okay  
“Mandy GO!...GO! GO!” he shouts at her We’ll take care of her “just get to safety”

Ray and Spenser head down the stairs in quick succession and exit to the vehicles.  
  
Mandy tries to get Rita up off the ground but its too late

“MANDY!!!.... Leave her… Just Go!”

She looks him in the face again and realising how much danger there is she gets in the vehicle  
“Damn!”  
she’s angry with herself and despite all the danger she’s still mad that she’s lost Rita .. and the intel she could’ve provided

Jason and Sonny pick up Rita’s body and put her in one of the waiting local force vehicles then load up themselves in behind, just as the sound of more vehicles arriving is heard

Jason realises the cartel are gathering more people “GO!!! DRIVE!!! Now!” he orders

“We’re targets here we need to move” he bangs on the van front to the driver “GO!!! Go go!!!”

The armoured convoy start to leave followed by the sound of more heavy gun fire

“Pheww!” Jason lets out a sigh and leans back on the side wall of the van as they speed off

 

Back at the police intelligence headquarters and BRAVO lean back in the seats in the debrief room as Sonny hands round some beers

Mandy’s getting her head checked by the medical team as Jason pops in to see her

“How you doing?... You okay?”

“Yeah just a cut. I fell when I fought with Rita… she tried to get away when we moved from the safe house…. I can’t believe they got her” she shakes her head “DAMN this whole thing been a dangerous waste of time”

“It’s not your fault”

“Thanks” she says to the Doctor as he finishes up “Jason I should never have just come out here like this with out backup .. it was stupid but.. but I just wanted to get her so bad… it was my mistake. I let emotions overrule my actions”

“I know … just thank god Blackburn got that information in time”

 

“Yeah …. I need to look into that when I get back…  see if I can trace where it came from and who leaked the original intel…. they might have something to do with each other”

“Don’t worry about that now … just rest. You’ve had a long couple of days… I don’t know what I would have done if we hadn’t got there in time?”

“Don’t!!” she puts her hand to his lips “you did!... that's all that matters”

  
He leans in and kisses her

“Ummm!” she coughs “You sure this is a good Idea?”

He smiles “No… but…when did I ever do anything that was a good idea where women are concerned “he smiles again

“I get your point!” She kisses him back

“Mandy I need to tell you something about… Washington”

“Shhh!... not now .. it doesn’t matter!” she leans her head on his chest and he puts his arms round her “No more chatter.. I just need some rest…. I’m so tired”

“Yeah you’re right ..it doesn’t matter, not anymore!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

**A week later**

The car pulls into the cemetery and Daniel looks out of the tinted window watching the rows of neatly tended graves

 

Catherine has her sunglasses on. Her hangover means the light is hurting her eyes.  
  
She leans her head back closing them under her shades while unbeknown to Daniel she's playing out the scene from the hotel on the night her father was shot.  
  
The sound of the gun shot as it rang out across the gala room.  
The sounds of screaming from the women hostages while she clung to Jason trying to hold her own sounds in. Trying to be quiet when all she wanted to do was scream out loud.  She wishes she could have changed that night  


“…Huh!!”  
 She jumps suddenly as Daniels voice to the driver telling him to stop catches her in her thoughts and brings her back to reality

“you okay?” he looks at her

 “yeah sure… just tired”

“Yeah tired… hmmm!... yeah you look tired!” he frowns

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“just it looks like the kind of tiredness you get out of a bottle!”

“Oh, for god sake don’t start again” she shakes her head “I can’t be dealing with you today!”

 “You’re right .. anyway we’re here now! It’s just over there”  
  
  
  
he lets the window up as she goes to get out of her door  
“WAIT!!”

He gets hold of her hand and stops her opening the door “Just stay there a minute”  
  
  
He looks out of his window at the two figures at their father’s grave side

“What is it?”  she frowns

“Just stay in the car!”

“Daniel what is it?” Curious now she drops her shades and looks out the front windshield “Oh my god!!!.. it that…?” she takes a deep breath “What the hell is he doing here?”

“I don’t know. Looks like he’s laying flowers?”

  
They watch as Jason with Jaycee lays flowers at their father’s grave.

“Why’s he doing that?

“Guess they’re paying their respects. He must have remembered it was the anniversary… Guess he didn’t think about you coming?”

 

she shakes her head and laughs “But they didn’t get on? Why the hell would he come here? And Why would he bring Jaycee?”

 

Daniel frowns “maybe he’s being a good dad!” he laughs “because he’s errrm … was” he corrects himself “.. Jaycee’s grandfather … maybe showing him respect… and giving Jaycee something … some family, some roots? I don’t know… I don’t know how Jason thinks… you know better than me!”  
   
“you wanna leave?”

She nods as she bites her lip and looks at the roof of the car as she holds back how emotional she’s feeling right now

He watches her for a moment. He can see she’s struggling  
“Drive on!”  Daniel taps on the driver’s shoulder “Get us out of here!”

  
“No!... WAIT! … just Stop!.... can we just sit here for a moment…? Please?” she looks at Daniel “Please? For me?”

“Catherine I’m not sure this is a good idea!”

“Please Daniel .. just a few minutes” she smiles

“alright.. okay!... a few minutes!” he reluctantly agrees he looks at the Driver and nods

She smiles as she watches Jason and Jaycee as they get up after leaving the flowers

And she watches as Jason shows Jaycee how to salute.  
  
She brushes a tear away “Oh god!... he’s so big now… he’s so grown up since I last saw him” her lip quivers and she puts her hand on the door handle

“NO!...” Daniel leans across and stops her opening the door “don’t .. you don’t get out … Catherine you can’t do that to the child … he won’t understand!”.

She starts to cry and puts her hand to her mouth to stifle her cry she nods  
“ Oh God!!!.... I know … I know you ‘re right” she sucks back her tears “Oh shit .. what the hell’s wrong with me…. Oh god!... DRVIE!! Get out of here!!... NOW!!!” she shouts at the driver 

He looks back at Daniel who nods and winds the black tint windows up again

As they pass Jason leaving the graveside and he stares directly into the window. She takes a deep breath in she knows he can’t see her but still she closes her eyes and bites her lip holding her breath”

“Let’s go back to the hotel … we can come back tomorrow” Daniel reassures her,

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonny’s leaning against his truck in Jason’s driveway. Ray and Mikey are playing basketball on the hoop on the front lawn just as Jason pulls back in the yard

“Hey … how’d it go?” Ray asks him as he gets Jaycee out the truck

“Yeah it was okay … I did my bit… he’ll need things like that it in the future .. some family connections something to hold on to …you know just felt strange from my point of view… just errmm .. phewwww!... Just remembering that night .. when it happened … what went on… Geez Ray so much has happened since”  
he shakes his head “Still at least I’ve got him … the one good thing to come out of all this.. I don’t know what I’d do without him Ray!”  
 he picks Jaycee up and kisses his head before putting him down “Go play with Mikey and Uncle Sonny!”

“Hey, come on… lets grab a beer” Ray smiles

 

Jaycee’s kicking the ball with Mikey

“I’ll go get another crate and bring them out” Clay says as he watches the guys. They’re all kicking the ball with the kids.  
He smiles thinking how nice this is how he love being part of this team.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“I’m going for a lie down … we’ll errm… do the whole respect thing tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah sure!” Daniel frowns at her “it’s really got to you hasn’t it … seeing them?”

  
“I’m okay….  just errrm…. need some time on my own.... You good?”

“Yeah!...Yeah! “ he looks at his phone “look ..errrm…. I’ve got a friend to catch up with! I’ll check in with you later?”

 

  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah.. a _friend?_ ” she smiles “would that be a Female friend?”

“Maybe!” he smiles “just don’t wait up, okay?” he kisses the top of her head “you look tired… get some rest!”  
He turns to leave “And errmm .. Catherine…  Don’t drink too much...Please?” he gives her a concerned smile

She nods “Yeah … I know. I won’t!” she smile back “I’m just gonna have a bath and lie down! but hey!.... have fun!”

She heads to the lift but as she sees him exit the hotel main entrance she turns back and heads to the bar

“Large JD” she orders as she seats herself on the barstool.  
 She flicks the photos on her phone while thinking about today. Thinking about how she felt seeing her son  
 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Hey!” Daniel smiles

“Hey!” Mandy kisses him on the cheek as she sits herself down at the table  

 

He notices the cut on her head “you okay?”

“Oh that…” she puts her hand to it “its nothing… just a work thing” she smiles

“Everything been okay?... with work I mean?”

“Yeah … I errrm….” She hesitates “yeah I’m fine! The target package you gave … I lost the informant… she takes a sip of the wine at the table “it got compromised and …. errrm Rita got killed”

“Wow!! But you’re okay… apart from your head?  .. so, what went wrong?”

“errm someone gave up the safe house location that you gave me in the package… I gotta warning though and I moved in time.. they sent people to get us!”

“Well I’m glad it all went alright in the end .. I mean for you” he puts his hand on hers “I’d have hated for my intel to have meant you got hurt” he smiles “I knew it was a risk… I should have checked it out further”

 

“Hey…” she smiles at him “wasn’t your fault .. she was there where you said… just someone compromised that … I gonna try and find out who… I think there might be a leak”

“Is that a good idea…? I mean now you’re safe.. Do you really need to know?”

“We’ll see … look I was surprised to hear from you again.. I hadn’t heard much from you since you left…   What you doing here, or can’t you say? “

“oh erm ..I had a family thing. Just thoguht while I was here that perhaps we could pick up where we left off?” he smiles

“We’ll see I can’t quite remember where we left off!” she bites her lip and drinks some more wine

He smiles at her “Shall we order and then talk about it?”

“sounds good to me” She nods

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 

She sits at the bar still drinking and still thinking about her son. She lays her phone on the bar

“Can I get you another?”  
She looks up at rugged voice stranger who orders beside her “I take it this seat isn’t taken?... I mean you’re not waiting for anyone?”

“No!.. looks pretty empty to me!” she bites her lip looking at the dark-haired guy with a very nice suit who sits himself down.

“Just thinking someone like you … doesn’t look like she should be drinking alone in the afternoon?”

She smiles “you don’t know me very well”

“Well…. perhaps we can change that?”

 

“Yeah maybe … mines a large whiskey”

 He nods to the bar man “two large Whiskeys”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

An hour or so has passed and they’ve chatted and drunk quite a bit.

He puts his hand on her leg “you know we could take this upstairs?”

She bites her lip “we could?.... or we could stay down here and drink some more”

“We could take the drink upstairs as well?”

 

He kisses her neck. She closes her eyes to gather her thoughts and the image of Jason and JC flash in her head

She pushes him back “you know what? …. I think I’m okay here!”

“Oh, come on…. you know you want to … a woman drinking alone, early afternoon? That’s a come-on if ever I saw one.”

“Really!! … well see I don’t see it like that .. and errrm you came on to me”

 

He laughs “No I think you’re up for it?”  he puts his hand between her legs “what you say we pay for those drinks?”

She laughs “Wow!! Smooth…  is this what you do ?? hang around in hotel bars looking for sad lonely women?”

“Well if that’s what you are?.... I could make you less lonely for an hour .. or two”

“I don’t think you’ve got that long in you…. so, I’ll pass” she knocks back the rest of her drink

  
“You know what fuck you bitch!... you’re a tease!” he puts his hand between her legs again

 

She moves his hand and bends his fingers back trying to restrain her temper “If you say so .. but be careful… you never know who you’re talking to”

He smirks at her as he pulls his hand away “go fuck yourself bitch!” He picks up his jacket “you need to get a job .. sat here whoring yourself out for drinks”

She closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath “god unbelievable!!!”  She swallows hard as he fondles her breast “we could have had a good time”  he gets up and leaves

“FUCK!!” she rubs her hair back with both hands and then finishes her drink  
“I need to get out of here!” she picks up her jacket and also leaves

 

o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-

Naima and Jameelah bring the burgers outside and start to hand them round

“You lot still out here playing?”  


The men are all now playing basketball. Mikey and Jaycee are sitting on the driveway. She hands them some food

“They took the ball!” Mikey looks at Naima

“Grown ass men should know better” she shakes her head “Here eat some food mop up some of that beer!”  
  
Ray kisses her head “yeah sure”  
  
  
She sits on the grass with Jaycee and her own kids and helps them with their burgers

Jason turns around as the ball hits him on the head

Sonny shouts “hey boss!... are you still playing, or do you concede to be a loser?”

“I don’t concede…. But just give me a minute!.... I’ll be right back“ he frowns

 

“Where’s he going?” Sonny frowns

Ray shrugs “I don’t know but let’s get some food” as he looks back at Jason as he disappears across the road

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“Arrrghh!!!.... SHIT!”  
 she hits the floor with a thud and coughs as a hand grabs her throat  
  
“Let me go!.... ahem!!” She coughs “you’re …. choking me” she grimaces as the hand tightens

“What did I tell you?”

“Yeah I know! …. look…. look I’m sorry …let me go….”

 

“CJ… What the Fuck are you doing here?? I told you to stay away from us…. You said you’d stay away… You said you’d stay _DEAD_!!!”

“I know!... I know what I said but please just get off me!”  she tries to push him back but he’s lying on top of her

He sniffs “You’ve been drinking …. Oh my god!! …. You need to leave.. and don’t come back … we had and agreement” his face is contorted with anger

She coughs again “Jason!!!.... you’re choking me!”

“I should kill you.. that’s what I should do!”

 

 She starts to cry

“Oh, not this again?.. you’re pathetic!! .. What are you even doing here?”

“Going to the Grave!...It’s the …. Anniversary…. My father?”

“It was you?? “he frowns “in the car? I knew there was something…. Geez!!”

 

She nods as he eases up pressure on her neck

“I want to see Jaycee..” she swallows now she can get her breath “I miss him Jason .. I can’t do this .. not seeing him!”

“Well you’ll have to…. that was the agreement!”

“Please can we just come to another arrangement?... just once in a while?” she frowns at him pleading  
“I don’t expect to see him all the time…but please?... just don’t make this get messy”

“What the fuck do you mean get messy?”

  
She can’t help herself “Don’t make me … me come after him…”  
  
“What the fuck?”  
he starts to choke her again. While she desperately pulls at his hand trying to free herself

 

“JASON!!!!...What the fuck are you doing?” Ray is over his shoulder trying to pull him off “What the fuck is going on?”

As Jason moves back and lets up his hold Ray sees whos lying on the ground  
  
  
“OH MY …. GOD!!!!! … CJ!????? “he looks at Jason confused “What the hell is going on?? I thought… I mean she was….”

“DEAD?!!!.... Yeah that’s what I thought too … seems she’s not!”  
  
“What the hell’s she doing here?”

“I have no idea….  I told her before to stay dead or I wouldn’t be held responsible”

 

“Wait…..WHAT???… you knew she was alive??? “

“yeah… I found out when I went to Washington “he shakes his head

“Hang on this is all too much.. how the hell … I mean why ??? why would she do this?” Ray can’t get his words out, let alone get his thoughts together.

 

“DAD?... Dad whats going on?”

 

CJ looks away as Jason lets go

Jason looks up worried as Mikey stands next to Ray  
 “errrm ..Nothing son….. the lady just fainted .. you go back to your food!...Go on its all right .. Mikey just go back! “

 

Mikey frowns and looks at Ray  
“Just go back to the others its fine! Like your Dad said the Lady just fainted …  We’ll be over in a minute” Ray reassures him

 

Jason hoists her to her feet “GET the fuck out of here now!”

She nods crying “Yeah… Okay sure! As long as we can talk. … Jason...just call me?  .. please?”

 

“Wait Jason …what the hell?” Rays frowns confused “You’re’ just gonna send her away… what about her son does he deserve to know his moms not dead?”

“NO!!!... NO Ray he doesn’t!...Look he doesn’t need to be confused by her…. What for her to pull this shit again when she feels like she’s had enough?”

“Jason please?? I’m begging you!..Ray’s right … I won’t mess him around again.. I promise “

  
“NO!!!...No you’re not going anywhere near him!!...You need to get out of here right now before I do something I might regret”  
he runs his hand through this hair “Look at the state of you!..... You don’t change” he takes a deep breath “… go be sad drunk somewhere else!...not near my kids”

 

“Hey” Sonny frowns as he comes over “What’s going on? …. Mikey said some one fainted?”

Ray shakes his head “Trust me brother you don’t wanna know!”

Sonny frowns even more confused as Jason leans back and he sees who’s standing behind him

He’s totally confused and in state of disbelief   
“What the _fuck?_!!!!..... Jason???...okay!.... What the hell is going on here?... You gotta be kiddin me right?”

 

She looks away not able to look Sonny in the face

“What the fuck is _she_ doing here and **_HOW??...._** I mean .. What the **_hell_**?”

 

He looks back over towards the kids

“We need to get her out of here before … well before anyone else sees her”

 

“Yeah…you’re right take my truck Sonny go dump her back wherever she came from”

“Jason!!… please!..... just let me see Jaycee”

 

He’s in her face now “ ** _That’s not happening_** “

 

Sonny goes and gets Jason’s truck and gets hold of her collar and pulls her with him  
“JASON!!! Please I’m begging you”

Sonny marches her to the truck door as she tries to dig her heels as she starts to get angry

“I’m coming for my son!.....and you can’t stop me!”

“ ** _Watch me_**!” he’s right in her face “you’re having **_nothing_** to do with him!”

 

She takes a deep breath “I’ll see you in court if I have to .. but I **_will_** get my son!”

 

“ ** _GET_**.. the.. Fuck in that Truck and shut your whiney mouth!!”  Sonny pushes her in the passenger seat and slams the door shut

“Jason…. I’m giving you a chance to make this easy…. I won’t have that bitch Mandy anywhere near him! Do you understand me ?? you keep her away”

 

“Mandy… whats this gotta do with Mandy?”

“You let her near him, and I’ll make sure next time… next time she won’t get away”

“What??... What the hell are you talking about?”

 

She closes her eyes holding her anger “I’m warning you Jason!.... LET ME SEE my son!”

  
“Sonny get her out of here before I do something I regret!”

 

 

Sonny puts the truck in drive and pulls away. She leans back in the seat and starts to cry “Sonny speak to him please!”

 

“I’m not speaking to Jason about this you need to shut the fuck up!! You should have stayed dead that was best for everyone? … God I should have killed you myself!”

 

she sits crying as they drive

“Anyway, where the hell am I taking you?”

She concedes closing her eyes “errrm…. The Redgate hotel”

“The where?... you’ll have to give me directions”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They’ve been driving for half an hour

“Sonny slow down!” she frowns in the side mirror

What?”

“Just slow down!”

“No!..... the faster I get you out of here the better!”

 

“No just slow a minute.. .. I think we’re being followed”

“Hell, if this is one of your games to stop me taking you back forget it “

"No Sonny ….. SONNY DRIVE!!!...... he’s got a gun!!! DRIVE!!!”

 

Sonny speeds up as he sees the gun in the mirror “Shit!”

A motorcycle comes along side and points the gun as Sonny indicating him to pull over before shooting the front tyre and speeding off the truck veers across road and comes to stop by a small wooded area

They sit in the truck as a voice from behind in the black 4x4 shouts to them “Ms Lewis… step out of the vehicle with your hands in the air “

“Sonny take this!” she hands him her gun

“what the hell? CJ we can’t shoot our way out of here!”

She slides over beside him “you don’t need to shoot anyone but whatever you do … whatever they say don’t let me go .. they will kill you.”

“What the hell?”

“Now point that gun at me .. and Sonny they want me alive so you need to make the believe you will kill me!”

He rolls his eyes “yeah well that shouldn’t be too hard” he drags her out the truck

“Okay!.... back off or I’ll kill her!”

“You don’t mean that .. Mr…???..... just hand her over and we’ll let you go”

Sonny falters for a moment wondering if that’s true

“Sonny they won’t let you go…. They will kill you trust me… I’m the only thing keeping you alive!”

“Oh, I will kill her … I tell ya that would suit me just fine for her to be gone!”

He starts walking back wards into the wooded area he holds CJ in front of him they get further into the undergrowth “on 3 we run!” he turns and checks back where they’re going “3…2…1…..RUN!”

Shots sound out into the wood, but they disappear into the undergrowth just as the police patrol car comes up and around the corner of the hill  
  
The two-armed men put their guns away as the patrol car pulls past. The cops inside are suspicious and they come to a stop up the road the officers look in the rear-view mirrors then start to back up  
  
“let’s get-out of here we don’t need any questions”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They run deeper into the wooded area and find a place to hide

“Do you see ‘em?”

“No .. no not the moment who the hell are they?”  
  
She shakes her head ..” I have no idea”

“Don’t bull shit me CJ…” he looks around he can’t see much the lights starting to fade  
 “as always this is something to do with you… What bullshit have you been up to now?”  
  
he slumps down for a moment catching his breath and looks at his phone “Shit!... no signal… why are they after you? … CJ are you listening?... What the hells this about?”

“I don’t know ..seriously…  I don’t know!.. I don’t know who knew I was here? There was only me and my brother… so it doesn’t make any sense”

“I swear if you’re playing games”

She leans back catching her breath “I’m not ..it could be anything… I really don’t know!”  
  
  
They sit quiet for what seems like ages and eventually they hear what sounds like the truck driving off

“Phewww!” she leans back  
  
“What the fuck was that all about?”

“how many times do I need to say I DON’T KNOW!!” she runs her hand through her hair

“What the hell are you involved in?... this isn’t you. You used to be stopping bad guys not being one. You just bring trouble now and you really wanna drag Jason and Jaycee into this?”

“No!.... no of course I don’t” she shakes her head .. I just wanted to see my son…Is that so wrong?”

“I don’t know …don’t ask me … I don’t understand you anymore…I don’t get what you’re about. I never did see Jason’s fascination with you but … now .. I just don’t get him at all”

She swallows hard “I didn’t choose this Sonny… do you how long I’ve tried to…” she stops and closes her eyes “.. Oh it doesn’t matter! You wouldn’t understand” she laughs “I’m just doing what I need to do”

“you’re doing what _you_ need to do?... No, you’re not… what you need to do is go back to where you came from and stay there”

“so, says you … hmmm!”  
she takes a deep breath and stands up to make a move. As she does she listens to the silence but just when they thought all might be clear they hear more voices in the dark

 

“CJ get down …we’re sitting ducks here if they come back”

She looks at Sonny and then back into the darkness as she bites her lip thinking  
“You know what?.... I think I’ll take my chances”.  
  
She kicks Sonny hard in the stomach and as he goes down she snatches her gun back.

“Geez!... CJ!  What the hell?!“he grimaces in pain “I said get down you stupid bitch you’re gonna get us both killed”

“Oh, fuck you Sonny!”  
  
As the voices get nearer she goes to walk away leaving Sonny by himself and vulnerable  

He makes a sudden grab at her leg. She comes crashing down to the ground with a large thud as she hits her head on a large rock

She doesn’t move.

 

He sits up  
 “Shit!... CJ?.... hey, come on Wake up!.. oh fuck!” he looks at the side of her head there’s blood coming out  “Oh Jesus!! CJ come on stop messing around!”  
  
 he feels for a pulse but can’t find it as he also listens to the voices he can hear getting nearer. Now he sees the glow from the flashlight in the dark  
  
 “Shit!” he grabs the gun “ohhhhh God!!!” he’s trying to think what to do.

His priority now is to get away as he’s not sure who the people in the dark are but as he gets to the road and sees the police patrol car parked by his truck  
“Ah…. Shit”

The two officers come out of the trees “Hey you freeze…drop the gun!”

Sonny puts his hands up “I can explain some one attacked me shot the front tyre out!”

“What you doing in there? … you alone?”

“yeah I’m alone … I errm ran when they shot the tyre… I thought they were gonna rob me and I got away and hid “ hes not sure why he told this story but for now till he had time to think he didn’t want any more awkward questions

” Cuff him “

“Wait !!!... I just explained”

“Yeah well you can explain again downtown!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonny’s back at his apartment. The cops bought his robbery story well at least for now.    
  
He pours a very large whiskey and starts to drink it straight down. His hands are shaking as the adrenaline and panic surges through his body

“Geez!.... what a night!” he rubs his face as he feels the warming fire of the Whiskey going down his throat.  
  
“Sonny? what the hell’s happened?”  
Clay frowns as he comes in the door and puts his keys down. He can fill the vibe coming from Sonny’s direction and it’s not good. ”you look like Shit!... What’s going on?”

Sonny gulps back the drink and pours another

“Sonny Steady! … Man, you gonna tell me what happened to cause this?”

 

“oh Clay!!....” Sonny swallows hard as he nearly breaks down. He’s deathly white and his hands are shaking so much.  
Clay’s has never seen him like this. Even in the most intense situation Sonny is always calm

“Clay I done something’, something.. _real_ bad!”  
 he knows he probably shouldn’t tell anyone but he thinks he might crack if he doesn’t and he trusts Clay enough that he hopes he will listen before judging him for what he’s done

“Hey man..” Clay frowns worried “…What the hell is it? Just calm down … it can’t be that bad?... just tell me and we’ll sort it!”

 

Sonny drinks the next drink back and just refills the glass

“Sonny … what the hell’s going on?” he frowns looking at his blank expression “Sonny?… talk to me man!”

Sonny gulps and takes a deep breath “I didn’t mean to… it was an accident you gotta believe me!”

“Believe you?  .. Man, whats happened?”

 

“I…I know Ive always said but.. you have to believe me it was an accident…. I just… grabbed her leg she fell .. oh, shit Man!!”  
 he starts to drink again Clay comes and takes the glass out of his hand

“Okay sit down! … now tell me what the hell happened?”

“I think I killed her”

“Killed her? …Killed who?” Clay frowns “Sonny who?”

 

“She fell Clay… hit her head.. I don’t know …. I couldn’t feel a pulse”

“Who hit her head?”

Sonny is forgetting Clay doesn’t know CJ is still alive

He swallows hard “CJ… she hit her head”

“I don’t understand.. Sonny are you Okay?? You remember CJ took an overdose .. Right?”

“She didn’t she turned up at Jason’s earlier today… She’s alive Clay .. or she was till I killed her”

Clays confused “Sonny none of this makes sense. What the hell are you going on about?.... so .. where is she?.. if she’s alive? “ his frown deepens “Sonny where did she fall?.. Where? where is she??...Sonny if you’re right … we have to go get her”

He picks up his cell phone he can’t deal with this on his own

“who the hell you calling? ….No don’t be calling Jason?.... Please man don’t tell him! …. Clay!... It was an accident”

“Sonny just calm down… I’m not calling Jason” Clay gets on the phone “Ray!... you need to come to Sonny’s … we might have a bit of a problem”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They’re all out in the dark by the road. Sonny’s truck hasn’t been towed yet

“So where?....Sonny where did it happen?  
  
“I don’t know! …I can’t remember….. we went through them trees … I weren’t thinking … we were just getting away “

 

Clay shakes his head “Geez we could be here all night!” even though Ray’s explained everything to Clay he still can’t get his head round what’s happened

“It’s alright brother we’ll sort this … don’t worry “Ray picks up his phone.  
  
Sonny puts his hand on it  
“NO man!!! Please …..don’t call Jason…I can’t face him right now… if I’ve killed her … he’ll never forgive me… Shit!!! What the hell have I done!?” Sonny drops down to the floor trying to hold himself together

“I’m not calling Jason“ He had considered but at this point they need to know if she’s dead or alive  
 “Brock … yeah its Ray… look we’ve got a problem…. Can you bring the dog”?

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Brock arrives with Cerberus and Trent in tow.” I figured what you told me…. If shes hurt we might need him?”

 

Ray nods “Yeah!...yeah good idea”

 “Oh god!!” Sonny’s still can’t believe what’s happened

Clay’s really worried about him now “Sonny man just hold in there … we’ll find her”  
He really doesn’t know what to think or say at this point. His head is as messed up as everyone else.  
  
Clay takes Ray to one side while Brock sends the dog off in search “Ray … I was wondering.. errrm what are we gonna do .. if … if you know?”

“lets just find her first okay?? Then we’ll deal with that “

“are we gonna tell Jason?”

“Geez!!.... I don’t know …” he rubs his head “I mean that’s one hell of a secret to keep if not”

Clay shakes his “why the hell did she come back?

Ray shrugs “I think not seeing her kid was messing with her head more than even she knew it would?!”

 

“HEY!... HEY GUYS! … Cerb’s got something!”

 

They all look at each other and follow on behind Brock and the Dog

“Oh Shit!” Sonny rubs his head

“Sonny stay calm!”

They arrive in a clearing that Sonny thinks he recognises “Yeah Man, this was it!… here right here … that’s where she hit her head “he points to the rock “and that’s where I left her!”

 

They see some blood on the rock in the torch light and Cerberus stands barking

“She’s not here now though? So, where they hell did she go?”

 

“Well I guess she’s not dead?” Clay frowns as well

  
“Unless someone took her?...” everyone turns and looks at Trent “Well it’s something we might have to consider” he shrugs

“Yeah he’s right” Ray bites his lip trying to work out the scene “if someone came after her they might have come back?” he pauses and looks at Cerberus “Brock the dog find anything else?”

“No! but we can check the area again if you want?”  
  
“Yeah .. let’s do it … lets be sure she’s not here. If she’s injured she might only have got so far”

Brock gets Cerb to start checking the site and he heads off in another direction back towards the road. They all follow as quick as they can through the dense undergrowth

 

“Someone’s climbed through here!... look!.... Back out on to the road .. you see the way the bushes are down?”

“You think she has, or someone’s pulled her through there?”

“Where the hell would she be?”

 

Clay thinks for a moment “Sonny where were you taking her?.... When Jason said take her back…. where did she ask you to go?”

 

“Errrm…” he can’t think straight it’s all overwhelming him the only thing on his mind is what will Jason say!

“Sonny!... come on think man!”  
  
“the errrm ……Redgate hotel”

“Redgate what??? “”

“I dunno …. She was gonna give me directions .. I’d never heard of it!”

 

Trent searches on his phone

“Okay!..... it looks like some exclusive private hotel. Says you have to be member to stay there!... WOW!!.... shit!!... its _Seriously_ expensive!.... check this out!! “  
  
he shows the phone to Spenser and Ray “some info on the search says it’s one of them places rich oligarchs stay when they’re here!” he frowns as he looks back up at Ray

“Hmmm!.... well all this stuff going on .. that fits .. what the hell is she into?”

“I don’t know!..... but I do know those guys who came after us .. they were well armed”

 

They all look at each other

“nothing makes any sense” Ray rubs his head “let’s get back.. and for now .. not a word to Jason!”  
 Ray looks at them all one by one “it won’t do any good him being involved…. Not till we know what’s happened to her!”

“I don’t know don’t you think we should speak to him? … What if he finds out? He gonna go nuts!”

“Sonny just stay calm, alright!” Clay puts his hand on his shoulder he can see the mess his friend is in right now.

 

They all look at each other and though most of them have reservations they all reluctantly nod in agreement.

 

Ray rubs his beard trying to think  
 “Okay… Clay .. you take Sonny back to his….  get him cleaned up and ….  check a few local hospitals. Just to see if she went and got herself looked at. … I mean if she knocked herself out she gonna have a big wound on her head! ….. Brock …. “he sighs “Thanks for the help but  take Cerberus home and get some rest… we’ll call if we need ya again. …Trent you come with me .. we’ll go check this hotel out. See if she’s gone back there… we’ll come back to yours when we know more”

Clay nods “Come on Sonny let’s get you back”

Sonny nods he’s still in a dazed world of his own

“it’s gonna be alright man… at least it looks like she’s not dead”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They arrive back at the apartment and Lisa’s there making a coffee

“Geez!.... you guys made me jump!.... I didn’t know where you were. Ive tried calling but you didn’t answer? Is everything okay?”  She looks at Sonny’s face “where have you been?”

“Lisa!” Sonny looks at her dazed

 she frowns “Sonny?... whats wrong?” she looks back and forth between Sonny and Clay neither is answering

“Nothing! … Nothing’s wrong!” he swallows hard

“Sonny that’s a lie… why are you lying to me Sonny” she frowns again “Clay what the hell’s happened?”

“Let’s just let him get a shower and cleaned up .. and then I’ll explain”

Sonny’s filling a glass with Whiskey  
“put that down Man and let’s get you cleaned up“

 

Sonny nods “Geez… what a fuckin’ mess … how the hell did I let this happen?”

“Sonny its gonna be alright … what ever has happened it was an accident.. everyone knows you would never have done that!”

“But I said it enough times…My god I’ve threatened her enough times… there was witnesses to threats I made … no one’s gonna believe me Clay!..... aahhhhh! Geez! I’m gonna go down for this and you know the worst thing…. Jason and that little boy are gonna hate me for the rest of my days!”

 

Clay bites his lip “Sonny come on don’t think like that … it’s not gonna come to that.. It doesn’t even look like she’s dead so  just go and take a shower .. get this mud off .. you’ll feel better. Hopefully Ray will be back with some news before you come out?!”

“Okay? … _What_ the hell’s happened?” Lisa frowns “Sonny you’re scaring me … what have you done?”

“Lisa!... I’m so sorry .. I didn’t mean to Lisa…. I would never have killed her.. she just fell she hit her head”

“Who? who just fell Sonny?”

“Sonny!... shower… Leave it with me I’ll explain”

 

Sonny comes out of the shower and Lisa puts her arms round him “It’s gonna be okay… no matter what you said I know you would never hurt her…. you couldn’t do something like that… not in cold blood… not even to her!”

 

“That’s just the thing though Lisa … I could of done it… I wanted to kill her in the past… I just didn’t this time…  you know I actually felt sorry for her .. Jesus man…” he pours a large drink

Lisa looks at Clay. They’re both wondering what they’re going to do

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ puts her hand on the side of her head and gently massages the large bump. The cut is  still sore she gulps down the large whiskey as she leans back in her large office chair

“Oh Shit!!!”   
her headache is blinding her and she takes a couple of painkillers  
  


The phone rings and she looks at it.   
“That’s the 5th call from Daniel” she sighs as she answers it this time  “Daniel?”

“Catherine!..... where the hell are you? .. they said you checked out. This message you left me makes no sense!.... What the hell’s going on?”

“Yeah!....  I’m back in Washington. … I got a flight.. sorry I couldn’t get hold of you .. I ran into some trouble and I need to sort it … Where were you anyway?”

 

“With a friend .. I told you”

 

“What friend” she frowns “how did you meet her?..”

“does it matter… I met her in errrm a bar .. last time I was here. when you sent to sort the Ellis thing out with the target package” he swallows hard trying to not sound flustered.  
  
He’s normally calm but Catherine is the one person who makes him anxious.. and also, the one person who knows when he’s lying.

She frowns “Just be careful Daniel… I don’t know what’s going on here.. but someone came after me and I don’t’ know who yet …. So just make sure this _friend_ is who she says she is….” She takes another sip of her drink “Look errrm….  don’t worry about me…  I’ll see you when you get back… just like I say… be careful!”

 

She rubs her head and grimaces as and takes another drink before shaking two more painkillers into her hand and washing them down. She leans back leaning her aching head against the back of the leather chair while absorbing the effects off the tablets and drink. Hoping the ache will go and she’ll be able to think more clearly.

She picks up her cell phone and dials one of her contacts  
“yeah … I need you to find out who my brothers’ new _friend_ is!.... can you do that for me?.... Thanks!”

_I don’t know what you’re up to Daniel … but I will find out!_

She looks at the new surveillance photos that are laid on her desk of Jason and Jaycee as she takes a deep long sigh and picks up her phone again  
  
  
  
“Bill…” she smiles “It’s Catherine Lewis”

“Catherine long time no speak!”  
  
“yeah too long  .. look errrm … I need a favor” she sips her drink “you dealt with all that stuff of my fathers …. With Daniel, the custody arrangements, keeping the mother quiet etcetera?”

“Yes!... Yes I did but that was a long time ago… I’m retired now!”  
  
“yeah!... Yeah I know you’re retired, I’m not asking you to do anything  … I just errrm…. need your recommendation”

“Okay... recommendation for what?”  
  
“A family lawyer… someone who can do whatever it takes… to get the right outcome for their client. I mean whatever it takes..…. Do you know someone?”  
  
 “Who’s the Client?”

she pauses for a moment “errmm... the Client is me”  
  
“Well then yes!....Yes..I know someone!”  
  
She sips her drink  
“... that’s great! Can text me their number? And... thanks Bill. We will have to catch up soon”

 

She leans back in her chair and closes her eyes as she puts her hand to the large lump on the side of her head

“Awww!! SHIT! Fuck that’s sore!”    
  
She shakes off the dizziness   
“You’re gonna pay for this Sonny Quinn”

 


	59. Maybe I found a hero that night?

 “Catherine?.... What are you doing?”  
 Daniel frowns as the waits at the doorway watching her.  
  
She’s gathering files and her laptop and shoving them in her bag.

“Oh errrm…. I’m going away for a few days… I’ve got a meeting and some things to take care of”  
She looks at his face “Just a few days, maybe a week… I’ll let you know when I’m coming back”

He frowns “Where? Where are you going?”

“Errmm..” she stalls for a few moments she knows he’s not going to like it “Virginia Beach”

“WHAT?!... Why??”

“I told you I’ve got a meeting”  
She thinks for a few moments while gathering the files on the desk “Why don’t you come? you could see your _friend_?” She smiles  
  
“I’m still confused why you’re going. Who?.... Who are you meeting? … I mean why do you need to go _there?_ ” his frown grows deep “Catherine what are you up to?”

“Nothing!.... I just need to meet with someone… Hey  I’m staying at the Redgate!” she smiles trying to tempt  him  “I know you like that place. You could bring your friend there?” she smiles “ I’m sure she’d like it?”  
  
  
she pauses seeing his reluctance   
“Daniel we can go visit the grave? We didn’t get to do that … take our time? Come on what you say? Family time…” she smiles “I know family’s important to you!”

“what I say is I’m not sure it’s a good idea and I still don’t know what you’re up to …. So ….” He nods “I’ll come.” He frowns “but just to keep an eye on you”

She smiles “so, nothing to do with Seabass at the Redgate then?”

He laughs “well… now you mention it!”

  
“SHIT!”  
As she’s gathering her things the photos of JC fall out of one of the files and drop all over the floor  
  
Daniel picks them up for her  
 “You know you’re right what you said .. he is getting big now”

  
She looks at the photos and frowns. She’s studying them carefully as she puts them back in the file “Daniel where were these pictures taken?”

“Errrm .. “ he looks at the one in her hand “I guess at the park that they go to. Why?”

“These last ones they’re different. Why’s he with Clay in all of them?”

“errm.. “  
he thinks for a moment before answering. Why does she always have to question everything? Why does she make this so hard?  
“errm… from what I remember it’s mainly when the other kid has hockey .. I think Hayes takes him there on his own and errm he….” he points the photo of Clay “.. Spenser has him during that time.. looks like he takes him to the park… thats what I understand”

“ Clay has him on his own?” she frowns still studying the photos

“I’m just guessing from the intel the guys send back…does it matter?”  
  
“Does anyone else have him?”

“errmm…” he shakes his head “not that I’ve seen… Why?”

“Not Ellis she never has him?”

“No!.. no, she’s never had him…. Catherine does it really matter who looks after him?  Surely that’s for Jason to decide … it’s not like he’s leaving him with strangers if that’s what you’re worried?”

“ can you forward that intel to me and anything else”

“Yeah sure but… Catherine you really need to start letting this go!”

“I can’t!”  
she looks up at Daniel and then back at the photos “I just can’t! That’s why I need to see him”

  
He steps forward and puts his arms round her and takes the photos out of her hand  
  
“I’m sorry .. I wish …” he rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath “I wish I could fix this. But you can’t go and see him” he steps back looking her in the face “that’s not why you’re going to Virginia Beach is it?”

“No!” she shakes her head “No really!..  I told you I’ve got a meeting ….. look errrm… can I get you to make your hotel arrangements?”

“yeah…. Yeah sure!” he smiles apprehensively. He’s still not sure what her plans are but he’s got a feeling he’s not going to like them  “I’ll go sort them now”

“Daniel…” she stops him before he leaves “Thanks”

  
She stares watching till the door is closed then slides the crystal glass out from the hiding space behind the pile of files on her desk. She takes a large sip of the contents before she opens the emails on her phone.  
  
“Alright .. let’s see who you’ve been hiding then Daniel!”  She shakes her head and lets out a deep long sigh

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay toys with the idea of calling the contact in his phone hovering his thumb over the number wondering if it’s the right number and if she will answer.

He needs to do something. Sonny’s been a nervous wreck and it’s been a week since it happened. And Ray’s getting to the point that he wants to tell  Jason

He hits call and just as he does Sonny appears from the bedroom doorway, so he cuts it off.

“ Hey man how you doing? Did you manage to get some sleep last night?”

“Yeah a bit” he pours a large drink into the glass

“Hey Sonny, maybe lay of off the booze today yeah?”

“It’s just a small one get me through” he raises his eyebrows  “Clay we haven’t heard anything .. what the hell we gonna do?”

 

“I don’t know yet”  Clay pauses “look … we’ll think of something okay! Just …try not to keep worrying. .. at least we know she’s not dead you know by the fact she made it out of the woods!”

“Do we though Clay? What if those guys came back and took her?”

“what I mean is at least you know _you_ didn’t kill her?”

“Yeah…. I don’t know that for sure.. I left her… I didn’t get help… I could have told the cops she was there, but I didn’t” he drinks the drink back “and as soon as we tell Jason he’s gonna hate me!”

Clay shakes his head he wants to help his friend but he’s at a loss what to do now.

  
  
  
There's a knock at the door and Clay answers.

“Hey Ray! .. how you doing?”

“Yeah good man. I’ve just come to see how things with him are now?....Hey brother!..." he nods to acknowledge Sonny “how you holding up?”

“I’m okay … better now… I slept some last night”

“well not being funny” Clay laughs “ you look like shit! .. you’re gonna Seriously Sonny you’re gonna have to get it together or Jason’s gonna know something’s wrong”

  
Sonny shakes his head  
“just wish we knew for sure where she was!... I’d feel whole lot happier just knowing that”  
  
Clay looks at Ray and sighs “look Sonny why don’t you go grab a shower.  I’ll fix you something to eat.. go on!”

He waits till he hears the water running before he speaks  
“shit Ray what we gonna do? He can’t carry on like this … it’s eating him up. Even if he won’t admit it.. and he’s drinking…. a lot.I don’t know why but he’s losing his mind over this”

Ray thinks. “I’m as worried as you but you  know I’ve been thinking that we’re gonna have to tell Jason!”  
  
Clay frowns

“We got no choice Clay! What else can we do? at least if he knows then Sonny, and _us,_ aren’t gonna have to keep trying to hide it”

Clay sighs and reluctantly nods “Yeah you’re right …but…errrmm” Clay closes his eyes thinking

“But what?”

“there’s one other thing we could try first ….. I could call her?”

“Call her?” Ray frowns

“Yeah  I still got her number … well I think its still her number.. to be fair I thought about doing it earlier.. just see if she answers and hang up?.. that way we know she’s definitely alive?”

Ray rubs his beard while he thinks.  
Clay shrugs at him “your decision you know what’s best”

“Hey man don’t put this on me! I don’t know what’s best anymore. But I do know we got limited choices here!..... Okay! Do it! Let’s see if she answers”

Clay hits call on the contact screen.

It calls and keeps ringing and goes to voice mail.  Clay closes his eyes “Shit!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

CJ stops unpacking her case and frowns as she hears her cell ringing.  
She looks over to where it’s laid on the Hotel dresser and checks the caller ID

“Clay?” she frowns “what the hell?”  
  
She sits down on the bed holding the phone wondering whether to answer. She decides not and bites her lip while she watches it keep ringing  
 “what the hell do you want?”

It goes to voice mail and she keeps watching to see if he’ll leave a message  and as the notification flashes up she lets out a big sigh as she plays back the recorded message

“Sorry I can’t take your call right now please leave a message”

Beeep

“CJ?………………..It’s Clay…………………….can you pick up?…… “

There are long pauses between his words like he’s hesitant to leave the message and she can hear him breathing deeply

“ ………………… I just need to know you’re okay…………… call me back if you can…………….. just let me know you’re alright _…..please_ ”

  
“What the hell?” she frowns and thinks about calling him back then it hits her, and she smiles “Sonny!.....Oh!..of course he will have told _You_ what happened!”  she smiles to herself and cuts off the message  “oh I think he  can sweat it a bit longer”

She carries on unpacking her case

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay shrugs at Ray “ I tried… all we can hope is she calls me back”

Ray shakes his head

Sonny comes out of the shower he looks at them both “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing it’s fine … I’ll fix you something to eat”

“I was thinking that maybe we hit the bar for a while…  get some food there?”

“Sounds like a good idea….. If that’s what you want man? Probably do you some good to get out of here. We’ve been cooped up here for a few days now”  
Clay’s just happy sonny wants to go out at all he hasn’t been anywhere in the past week

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The bar’s busy, and Sonny gets them hitting the tequila shots

“Sonny steady man!” Clay laughs as Sonny nearly falls on to the table behind

Ray nods “yeah Sonny slow down!” he already eased up on the drink as he’s worried about them all and he knows the reality is he will probably have to be the one to tell Jason and the longer they leave it now, the harder it will be to explain.

He continues watching them as they neck back another tray of tequila.  
  
  
Clay’s by the pool table  getting chatted up by a woman, while Sonny’s leaning on the bar watching.  
  
  
“Hey cowboy you gonna buy me a drink!” Lisa smiles “ so where you been? haven’t heard from you all week .. I was missing you. Glad to see you out!”

“I been missing you too.. I was gonna call but.. my heads not been right this week ” he takes a deep breath eyeing her up and down “so…Clay’s here getting chatted up and playing pool you know that means?.....Means I have an empty apartment…” he chews his gum giving her the sexy look that she likes

She bites her lip .. “so what you suggesting then cowboy?”

“ I’m suggesting we go back to mine and make it less empty”

She nods and smiles “sounds good to me!”

 

“HEY RAY!” Sonny shouts across the bar “Lisa’s gonna drive me home. I’ve had enough for tonight…letl blondie know I’ll see him later .. tell him not to hurry”

Ray finishes his beer and comes over “You know I’m gonna head off too. Think Clay can handle that by himself”

Sonny whistles over  
“Hey CLAY!! We gonna head off!  No! No…You stay with your lady friend… I could do with the peace and quiet” he winks as he looks down at Lisa

  
Clay puts his hand up acknowledging Sonny and nods that he gets the message regards Lisa.  
  
 He takes a deep breath _“Shit now I’m gonna have to listen to this girl for a while longer and she really isn’t his type”_  
 “you know what?” he looks the girl up and down “.. I need another drink. I’ll be right back”  
  
he heads over to the bar  
“Beer and two shots of tequila!”

As the barman brings the bottle and pours the shots in front of him a female hand grabs one of the shots and necks it back and then picks up his bottle of beer and puts it seductively to her lips

“you not buying yourself one of these?” she smiles “I’ll let you share this if you want”

He looks round confused about his drinks  
 “Hey… they’re mine. I wasn’t buying any…. “ he stops dead where he is  
“OH My GOD!!!.... CJ? What the hell!.....shit!!….Do you know I’ve been trying to reach you. Sonny’s going out of his mind”

“Really?” she smiles “oh that’s a shame…  you tried to call me?”

“Yeah!  Yeah. I wanted to know you were okay!”

“Well guess  I am …as here I am  alive and well.. apart from this really sore head! I guess Sonny can stop worrying now?” she smiles as she drinks his beer then picks up the second tequila and necks that back  
“You getting one for yourself?” she laughs

He smiles “Geez!... you’re unbelievable .. you stroll in here like nothing’s happened” he picks up his phone

“Who you calling?” she frowns

“Sonny I need to tell him!”

 

She takes his phone off him  
 “No!... he can wait.. Come on..” she picks up the beer “Get yourself a beer and I’ll kick your ass at pool first”

“C.J!.... I need…..”

“shhhh!... come on. Have some fun!”  
  
 She heads over to the pool table. The girl who was chatting Clay up earlier steps in  
“errrm I don’t wanna be rude, but we were was here first!”

 

CJ looks at her  
“Do I look like I care?” she’s in her face “why don’t you go try over there .. this one’s taken”  
she doesn’t back down and just keeps staring the girl in the face

 

The girl doesn’t like CJs tone, but she doesn’t want any trouble so as she shakes her head and picks up her bag.  
 Before she leaves she sneers at CJ“it’s not my fault he never told me he had a girlfriend!”

“goodbye”  
She racks up the balls on the pool table and sips her beer  “You wanna break or me?”

“Why the hell didn’t you let Sonny know you were okay?”

She drinks her beer “Oh where would the fun be in that?”

Clay frowns “what?... he’s been going out of his mind.. he thought you were dead!”

“You mean he thought he’d killed me?”

he frowns  “He said it was an accident? He said you fell and hit your head?”

She laughs “an accident? …Okay!.. is that what he told Jason? He thought he killed me by accident?”

Clay coughs and takes a swig from his beer  
 “We haven’t told Jason”

She frowns “you didn’t?... WOW! you all going behind his back .. now that’s a turn up! So, who knows that he left me for dead?....what I mean is who knows he tried to kill me?”

“He didn’t try to kill you .. it was an accident”

“Trust me Clay….. it wasn’t an accident …” she runs her hand through her hair and takes a large swig from the beer bottle “…but I can see why he’d say that and why you’d wanna believe him. I bet he made it sound convincing?”

“So, what you’re saying it wasn’t? ..it wasn’t an accident?” Clay frowns confused

“No, it wasn’t!... God.. Clay he was so angry…when he pushed me …He seriously wanted to kill me! I mean it’s not like he hasn’t threatened me before!”  
  
 she shakes her head  
“said he was gonna make sure for himself this time…” she watches Clay's reaction “ I had trouble getting away .. he’d stolen my gun.. I think he would have shot me if he had the chance!”  
  
she drinks some more beer and shakes her head  
“Oh whats the point trying to explain… you’re gonna believe him… bet he told you was an accident, and no one would believe it”  
she continues to shake her head “all I wanted to do was see Jaycee.. surely _you_ can understand that?”

“I don’t know CJ…” he closes his eyes “It doesn’t make sense. Sonny wouldn’t do that” he frowns ”Still  least you’re okay that’s the important thing!”

“yeah suppose you’re right.. what Story Sonny told is none of my business!” She looks at the floor “I’m errmm ….gonna get another beer you want one?”

He watches her frowning he’s wondering if she really is telling the truth and what if Sonny did lie to cover himself. _No Sonny wouldn’t do that? Not to me!  
_ “Yeah sure I’ll have another beer!”

 

Its late and the bar’s closing up.  
 She’s laughing with Clay about things. They’re both so very drunk. They can hardly stand between them

“Okay….. so, I let you beat me!” she smiles “that’s the first time!” she keeps laughing

“You let me? .. oh okay!!! Sure! … C.J why you laughing?”

 

They get out into the cool night air of the parking lot

“I don’t know I just am!” she rubs her head “oh god…Clay…” she puts her hand on him holding herself up “I think I’ve had way too much to drink!”

She bites her lip as she watches him staggering around and starts to laugh again  
“Stand still you’re making me seasick”

He laughs then looks round the deserted parking lot  
“Do you remember the first time we were here alone.. it was when we first met!”

“Yeah If I remember you were being my hero” she smiles and puts her arms round his neck

“Yeah and if I remember  you said…. not every girl needs a hero” he unwraps her arms “ Little did know then!” he watches her that glint in her eye and how drunk she is.

“ Did I really say that? _hmmm!_ Must have been drunk that night as well cos maybe I was wrong....maybe I found a hero that night”

  
she holds a key up in the air on the end of her finger

“Whats that?” he frowns in his drunken state he can’t quite make it out “is that a key?... What’s that a key to?”

“Yes, its a key…  a key, to my cheap motel room… You know they even get pizza delivery there!” she smiles “something you fancy ordering ?”  
She leans in and kisses him.

 

Clay closes his eyes. He’s so drunk it takes him time to gathers himself.  
 He pushes her back unwrapping her arms from round his neck again  “CJ.. this isn’t a good idea”

She nods  
 “yeah!...Yeah your probably right… bad idea CJ” she bites her lip “ Sorry!...you know me… Queen of bad ideas” she laughs stumbling around  
 “I should errrm… should…” she’s struggling with her words the drink getting the better of her “…get a cab and head back? Sleep this tequila off”

“Wait what?...... you’re really staying there?” he laughs “ At that motel”

“Yup!... just me… and my motel room!” she whispers “ no one knows I’m there”  
 she smiles

She’s doing that thing where she bites her lip in way that looks so sexy as she leans back against the wall of the bar, using it to steady herself  
“ _Phewww!_...I’m so hot”  
she pushes her hair back “and very drunk!” she laughs “Seriously Clay I have had way too much to drink tonight!”

She keeps staring at him, watching every look on his face  as she starts to undo the buttons on her shirt  
“you errmm… sure you don’t wanna come back to my motel room? Nothing you fancy on the menu?” she keeps eye contact with him and waves the motel key at him again

  
“C.J…” He’s in front of her now looking her all over  “oh god..” he closes his eyes to the turmoil in his head “I would love to you know that  but…” he shakes his head “I can’t … and you know why”

She leans forward grabs his face and starts kissing him  
“It’s one night…” she lets out this sexy deep breath “that’s all I want!”    
she hitches her skirt up and he puts his hand on her thigh as she looks him dead in the eyes “Just one night…. And no one need know!”

He’s breathing deeply the same as her “You sure no one knows you’re here?”

“No!... no one!” she shakes her head.  She takes his hand and puts it inside her shirt.  
  
He smiles at the fact she’s not wearing a bra.  
_“Awww!”_  
He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Feeling her soft skin it excites him “CJ stop! .. this is such a bad idea!”

“I know” she whispers in his ear “that’s what makes it so much fun! …Come on .. don’t tell me you don’t want me?....cos I know that’s a lie!”  
she holds his hand on her breast as he runs his fingers on her nipple

“Oh god!..you know how much I do…. But I can’t… this is so wrong…I don’t think I can?”  
  
He closes her eyes all he can feel is her soft flesh, but he can’t look at her. He doesn’t want to be tempted but that’s what she’s doing. Tempting him

She smiles “Oh come on! Clay..…  we both want this so .. where’s the harm?... We’re both adults and it’s not like we haven’t done it before. …take a a risk… just do it!”  
  
she kisses him again then pulls back, pushing his hand away, but she makes sure he can now see her breast exposed in the open of her shirt.  
She’s teasing him more as she undoes the other buttons till he can see her naked body beneath the shirt  
  
“Oh my god C.J.. don’t!” 

She takes his hand and puts it under her skirt till he can feel the lace material of her panties.

  
“Oh Shit!” He’s watching her eyes seeing how turned on she is.  
  
She leans back closing her eyes  to his touch as he reaches the soft flesh at the top of her thigh.  
That look on her face and watching her bite her lip in pleasure it’s too much and he gives in to her temptation.

He pushes her back against the wall and is all over her kissing her so hard , down her neck and over the soft flesh of her breast.

 She smiles to herself as she can feel how turned on he is now  
 “Hey hero .. hold on .. You gonna order that cab first?”  
  
He smiles as he hitches her skirt right up now and slides her panties down  “Not yet..”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They can’t get in the door to the motel quick enough

“Oh god!!!” she lets out a breathless sigh. She didn’t manage to do her shirt up properly, but  he rips the buttons that are fastened  to get it open again  and is kissing her all over as he  kicks the door shut behind them while kissing her furiously with desire, as he walks her back towards the bed.

She’s fumbling to undo her skirt and drops it to the floor standing there naked she didn’t’ manage to put her panties back on after they finished outside the bar.

“Oh geez!”  
she lets out a deep sigh as he’s running his hands all over her as he pulls his T-shirt over his head and continues to kiss her, while she undoes his jeans

Then he lays her  back on the bed and he’s on top of her _“Oh GOD!!! CJ_.. shit!… I’m not gonna be able … _.oooooh!”_

She smiles  
“Hey..slowdown! Clay look at me….”  She smiles again as he pushes deeper into her and she pushes forward against him  “Slow down!... there’s plenty of time”  
 she leans her head back against the headboard as her breaths coming quicker and deeper now  
  
“ _Oh Shit!… ooooh! …..oh Godddd!!!!!! …….Geez!”_  
 she grips at the bed sheets as a wave of adrenaline comes over both of them _“Ohhh!!!! GEEEZZ!!”_  
  
She can feel the shakes in her legs as she reaches the peak of that wave and lets out one long deep breath and then they both relax against each other

She takes another deep breath  
“Oh Shit!!!” She laughs “.Oh god…. _phewwww!_  You know I haven’t felt like that in….. I don’t know how long” she smiles then kisses him

He brushes her hair away from her face and kisses her back. She steadies herself and looks him in the eyes  
“Mmmm! See that had to be worth the risk?”

He shakes his head “Yeah maybe!” he smiles as he lays back

 

She bites her lip in that way she does as she lays circling her fingers on his chest. “I need a shower you wanna order some beers and pizza?” She smiles

He looks at his watch “ its 3am CJ! You want beers now?” He frowns

She leans round the bathroom door frame “ Shit really! I didin’t realise it was that late… you know what then… come on … come  join me shower?”

He rolls his eyes _What the hell are you doing Clay?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Its 07:00hrs when they wake

“Mmmmm!” he turns and looks at her “Morning!”

She sleepily comes too and smiles at him  “Morning”

“You okay?”

“Yeah .. I’m good. You?”

He nods as they lay in each other’s arms. The guilt of what they’ve done is starting to consume Clay  
“you know we shouldn’t have done this”

“Really?” she frowns “ Who says?....What you’re complaining ? cos I didn’t hear any complaints last night”

“CJ you know why”

She takes a deep breath in  
“Oh .. .don’t spoil it… Clay it was sex” She kisses him “ **GREAT** sex” she smiles “why complicate it?”

“I need to get dressed….. I need to speak to Sonny”

She nods  
“sure fine!... but let’s just have a bit longer first!” she leans on his chest “Did I hear you right.. you’re living with Sonny now?”

“Yeah I errmm…. after everything I just didn’t wanna be on my own so he said I could stay … I guess I just haven’t moved back out” he smiles  “but you know he’s been beside himself worried about what he did?”

“Shhhh!... I don’t wanna talk about that”

“CJ why _did_ you come back?” He looks at her as she looks up at him from where she’s laying

She shrugs  
“I have meeting and some family stuff” she pauses “ and errrmm.. you know I was gonna try and talk to Jason about Jaycee”  
   
she sighs as he frowns at her  
 “I just wanna see him Clay ... There’s no reason for Jaycee not to know about me now. He could just tell him I’ve been away or something? He’s used to Jason being a way on deployment… it would be no different!”

She goes silent and so does Clay

“Do you get to see him?” she frowns “ I mean after everything does Jason let you see him?”

“Yeah! .. yeah sometimes .. sometimes like when Mikey’s got hockey and Jason wants to spend time with him one on one  then I’ll have Jaycee for the afternoon. Like this Thursday Mikey’s’ got a match so they can have some time … I’m errm… having Jaycee take him to the park get something to eat for a  couple of hours.. well as long as we don’t get spun up”

She nods and smiles  
 “Sounds good .. I’m glad… It’s good that after everything he hasn’t cut you out.. Jaycee loved you… that’s all I want him to have people who care…  Including me … just some now and then time … just not cutting me out completely”

“Yeah but CJ you know why he’s done that? To protect them. I mean you haven’t… well it’s been a bit of a mess”

“Yeah I know but.. “ she sits up “…imagine if you found out your mom wasn’t dead it was just something they told you .. how would you feel? In years to come when you could have had time with her?”

Tears roll down her cheek and she sniffs them back  
“OH Shit I’m sorry!!... It’s not your problem .. look at me being stupid!..... this my own fault”

“Hey, come on don’t cry” he wipes he cheek “It’s not stupid .. but..” he sighs

“I know!...just…. It’s hard. I can’t even see him let alone hold him .. and he’s so grown up now”  
she leans her head on Clay’s shoulder “Oh god Clay I don’t think I can do this.. go on ….not being able to see him thats why…”  she pauses “….can I tell you something between me and you?”

“Yeah!” he nods apprehensively “ yeah sure what is it?”

“I’ve got lawyer. He thinks I’ve got a case .. to errmm.” she scratches her head “to ermm…arrange residency if not permanently then at least proper access .. I just wanted to talk to Jason first. I don’t want it to get messy  but… I have to go for it Clay! … do you understand that?”

“Shit…really?” he’s worried now

“What else can I do? Jason won’t even talk to me let alone let me see him”

“Yeah but a lawyer… does it need to go that far? I tell ya Jason’s not gonna be happy about that! and are you sure once Jason tells them what happened are you sure they’ll even let you see him?”

“Yeah the lawyer says with Jason’s lifestyle … it’s not settled for a child. Single dad, Navy Seal getting called away at a moment’s notice… I mean ..” She shrugs

“Hey hang on …. WOW! Jason’s been doing a great job.. he’s got lots of help.. it’s a bit harsh to say he can’t cope!” Clay doesn’t know what to say

She wipes the tears off her cheek  
“It doesn’t have to go that way … If Jason would just talk to me?! …. You know I’ve just been thinking .. maybe you could talk to him for me?... try and make him see…sense?... ” she gulps “ .. look at me Clay…   I’m a mess this is what it’s doing to me!” she gulps “I was also thinking…if .. if maybe Thursday while I’m here …you would let me see him? you know when you take him to the park?... it only has to be  5 minutes or so? What do you say? Please!”  
  
 she leans in puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him

He’s frowning “No!.. No CJ don’t ask me that!... I can’t do that .. “ he shakes his head “NO!! there;s No way!! If he found out! I’m saying NO! CJ please don’t ask me that again!”

 

“Okay!” she nods “ forget that…Hey” she smiles “how about we do what we came here for?”

She smiles and frowns to herself as she realises that’s going to take more persuasion

He looks at his phone they’ve been laid there for ages in silence “I need to go soon”

She nods “yeah me too .. I’ve got some family stuff to take care of but errmmm … there’s no hurry!” she smiles as she  slides down under the sheet “is there?”

“Oh God!! …  CJ!!!.....  Awwwwwww!” He closes his eyes and leans his head back.  
_Shit! Why do I let her get to me like this?_  
  


She lays back and takes a final deep breath and smiles “Oh god!!... oooohh!! Seriously Clay you are so good at that!”  
she smiles as she runs her hand through clays hair while she lays on his chest.  
  
He’s running his fingers over her stomach and gently runs his finger along the raised line of her scar that’s still clearly visible on the softness of her skin  
  
She looks him in the eye but neither of them say a word but both know what they’re thinking about

 

Her phone disturbs the peace  
“I need to get dressed… I need to meet my brother .. I’ve got some stuff with him  to take care of” she smiles “ you fancy dinner later?”

“NO!! No, I can’t”  he frowns

She nods “Hey! no regrets about this are there?…what we did….You know it’s not wrong, and dinner would just be dinner?  I won’t seduce you again” she smiles

“Is that what you did? Seduced me?...” he laughs “ you know when you say it like that it sounds like you planned it?”

She shrugs “Maybe…Maybe I did?”

He frowns

 What? You didn’t enjoy it?” she smiles

“I’m not saying that … I just think we should just leave it here!” he brushes her hair back “I’m sorry okay? .. it’s gonna get too complicated you know that. With you, Jason.. Jaycee .. I just don’t wanna get caught up in it again.. let’s just put it down to a drunken mistake ”

“Hey, don’t worry it’s fine.. no hassle from me. Look I’m going back to Washington in few days  anyway.. once everything’s taken care of here”

“Oh Shit!!” he looks at his phone “ I need to go! People are looking for me”

“Okay” she leans in and kisses him “we had fun though. Right?”

“Yeah! Yeah we did!” he smiles as he holds her cheek looking in her big blue eyes  “look I’m gonna take a shower”

She nods “yeah sure!”

 

While Clay’s in the shower she searches his pockets and slips his keys out and puts them in  her bag

“Hey Clay?..... you want me to join you?”

o-o-o-o-o--o-o

 

“Sonny are you in?..” Clay bangs on the apartment door “SONNY!!! Ive lost my keys let me in?”

 

Sonny comes to the door in just his boxers

Clay frowns “what took you so long ?” he looks him up and down” Oh!... is Lisa there? “

“Ummm Humm!” Sonny frowns

“Sorry … I seem to have mislaid my keys!”

“Where the hell you been all night?”

“Errmrm .. I’ll .. explain .. just let me in”

 

He pushes past and sits down

“What is it Clay?” Sonny frowns at him as Lisa comes to the doorway

“Hey!” Clay nods at Lisa  “ Sorry!” he takes off his shoes “She’s errm ……she’s okay!” he bites his lip

“Who?..  Who’s okay?.....CJ?.....OH! Oh, thank god!. I mean ….how do you know?”

“Errm …” he swallows hard  before his explanation  
“I spoke to her.. she’s here in Virginia Beach for a meeting,. I saw her…..At the bar!”

“At the bar? What the hell was she doing there?”

He shrugs “just having a drink”

“Oh my god Clay you didn’t? …. Please tell me nothing happened?... With you and her?”

 

Clay looks away “No!... No way…. we just talked” he coughs he hopes Sonny buys his lie

Sonny stares at him hard “… so where did she go? I mean after the woods .. why didn’t she get in contact?”

“She went back to Washington. Said she needed to sort out who ever came after her and why?”

“And did she? Sort it?...”

“I don’t know… I don’t wanna get involved in that “

“And you say you only talked? So where is she now?”

Clay swallows hard “errrmm… she’s says she had some business then she’s going back to Washington … hopefully that will be the last we see of her… but you don’t need to worry now… and we don’t need to say anything to Jason” he looks at Lisa then back to Sonny

They all nod in agreement

“you better let Ray know!”

“Yeah I’ll call him now!”

Sonny frowns and looks at Lisa.” Something just doesn’t feel right with this!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She knocks on the hotel door

“Daniel!! Are you back?” She listens and tries the door handle but its locked “ DANIEL!!” she knocks again

He comes to the door in a towel “What?”

“What are you doing?” she frowns “its 11am! Are you sleeping?”

“CJ do you really need to know that?”

She smiles and tries to look round his shoulder, but he pushes the door to, so he fills the gap  
“What do you want?”

“You got someone in there?” she smiles but he doesn’t answer  
“Okay!” she smiles again “errrmm…I wondered what time you wanted to visit the Grave? But if you’re busy we can leave it. I just have things I need to take care of that’s all.. shall I  go freshen up or what?”

“Freshen up?.... Why? Where have _you_ been”

“ Just out! …Catching up with an old friend “ she smiles “Don’t worry about me!....  So how long do you need to … finish off?” she bites her lip laughing at him

“Errmm!..” he looks back in the room and smiles looking at his watch “….  give me an hour?”

“an  hour?... impressive… Okay!..errrmmm... say hello to your friend from me!”    
  
She turns to go, and he starts to shut the door she puts her hand on it stopping him  
“oh… did you have any luck yet finding out who compromised my operation?”

“Errmm ….“ he swallows hard “no!...No not yet .. I’m still working on that”

She nods “ well keeping working it. It’s important I know!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Their driver pulls up by the grave and they go and pay their respects.

 

As they stand after laying their flowers they take a minute. She looks at him watching his face

“Daniel!... I’m sorry”

“Sorry ? sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry for everything that I put you through but… you have to understand it has to be this way. It was you or me and ermmm…. Well you’re the one betrayed me so…. “

He frowns “betrayed you?.... what I don’t understand what’s going on?”

He looks up and waiting next to their car is a black SUV with the side door open.

Daniel frowns as he sees the vehicles  
 “Catherine I think we need to get out of here!” he grabs her arm, but she pulls away not seeming in anyway concerned

“No… No, we don’t… Like I said I’m sorry”

 “Catherine whats going on?”

She closes her eyes to think for a moment and takes a deep breath  
“Who’s  your new friend?... the one at the hotel”

“What? … I told you …you won’t know her” he shifts nervously from foot to foot  
  
“Daniel I’m gonna ask you one more time. _Who_ is your friend?”

He doesn’t answer straight away still frowning at her “why do you need to know?”

 

“Okay” she shrugs “Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance!”  
She looks at her phone and sends a text. The two guys by the SUV start to walk over

“Catherine whats going on? “

“I asked you!... but still you don’t tell me the truth! Is this your new friend?” she turns her phone around holding up a picture of Daniel at table eating with Mandy Ellis

He swallows hard “Catherine …look I can explain!”

“Oh please .. I’m listening!”

“I … I errmm guess I like her?!“ He shrugs “we got to know each other the last time I came down for you with ..”he gulps nervously “…with the target package you sent” he continues to frown “ I’m sorry but that’s why I couldn’t let you have her killed. I just really like Mandy. In fact I think…. I think  I might be in love with her”

CJ laughs out loud! “Love? You?... You think you  love Mandy Ellis .. but she’s in love with Jason.. “ she continues to laugh

“No, she knows her, and Jason can’t work out she told me .. he .. he won’t let go of the past he’s not ready and she’s just his friend… there’s nothing between them you have to believe that?”

“Friend .. yeah sure!” she looks away from him “So was it you… sent BRAVO after her?”

“Yes…. Well no I didn’t know they’d send them .. but yeah… yeah I had to put a stop to it. Catherine  you weren’t thinking straight .. I couldn’t let you just do that .. not that .. “ he frowns as he sees the anger in her eyes “Catherine you were drinking, you were a mess .. Look I think you still need help”

“Help?” she nods gathering her emotions holding her anger back “like the help you gave me before? The help that cost me my son?..... Yeah well you’re the one gonna need help now!!!”  
  
she’s so angry he can tell by the tone of her voice  
 “I warned you Daniel what would happen when I found out who crossed me”

The two guys are there, and they  get hold of Daniel  
“CJ what the hell”

Her phone rings she pauses before answering  
“No!.... he won’t tell me …… I told you he definitely  knows where the shipment is. You’ll have to make him talk”  
  
she cuts off the call and puts her phone away, but she doesn’t look at him as they start to drag him away.

“CATHERINE!”

She takes a deep breath “Daniel its best if you just tell them were the shipment is. Who has it?”

“Shipment?” he frowns confused “what shipment? …Shipment of what? I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Daniel just tell them then they won’t need to hurt you….. The arms shipment you got me to sign off on?.. where is it? It didn’t arrive where it was supposed to”

“Please.. I have no idea what you’re talking about”  
he looks at the two guys who have hold of him “STOP!! I don’t know what she’s talking about. She deals with all that stuff … I have nothing to do with it!...... I don’t know what she’s talking about you need to believe me”

They ignore him completely and continue to drag him towards the waiting SUV.

“they’re gonna wanna know. I mean it can’t just have disappeared like that someone must have it I really can’t help you Daniel”

  
“CATHERINE!....What the hell is this about? Please!!....  she’s mad…. I have no idea what she’s talking about!”

  
“Daniel you know exactly what this is about!” She smiles

“Catherine you’re my sister!... You said Family… Catherine!!”

“Yeah well family don’t cross each other”  
 She strides to her waiting car and gets in and before he can speak again, she’s gone  

“CATHERINE!!!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Clay can’t sleep he looks at the clock several times. The night before, with CJ, is playing over and over in his mind. He can’t help how he feels about what he’s done. _“ if anyone finds out!”_

He’s sweating now and he can feel his heart racing as he turns over and closes his eyes hoping he  might fall asleep and forget for a moment.

 

Then he  feels the soft touch of her lips on his.  
He opens his eyes with a sudden jolt  wondering, _“Oh my god is this a dream? How can it feel so real?”_

“ _Shhhh_!..Quiet you don’t wanna wake Sonny”  She puts her finger to his lips.Then kisses him.


	60. don't blame him Okay

He sits up with a jolt putting the side light on  
“C.J!!!.... What the hell are you doing here?... how the hell did you get in?”

“I said Shhh!”   
she kisses him again and smiles “Relax! I’m trained to get into locked rooms” She holds his keys up  “not really “ she laughs “I borrowed your keys"  
  


“Oh my God!... What the hell?.. you can’t be here!” Clay panics looking at the bedroom door “ Sonny’s just in the other room”

“I know . . but he’s asleep…. I could hear him snoring. Hey...” she smiles at him “... Just relax… it’s gonna be fine”   
She’s already taken her jeans off and straddles her legs either side of his body and leans in to kiss him again

“CJ! This is ……”

“This is what?... fun? Dangerous? exciting? ” she smiles as she kisses him again “I said relax…. take a risk. You might enjoy it!... Don't risks turn you on?”

“No!... You have to go!”  
he pushes her back  “Shit!! C.J this is so wrong … more wrong than the other night.. which by the way was wrong!”

She laughs “Really?”   
she frowns as  she leans back and watches him for a few moments before  pulling her T-Shirt up over her head.  
  
Now she’s sitting there straddled across his body just in her bra & panties watching his face as she puts her hand on his groin  
  


“This really doesn’t turn you on?”   
She smiles “you know I _feel_ like  you’re lying to me!... but okay!... if  you want me to go?” she shrugs “Just tell me to go!”

“Oh my god!” he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as she continues to touch him  “CJ….you should go!”

“Yeah!....yeah you’re right I _should_.. but is that what you want?... Do you want me to go?”    
  
  
she keeps smiling and he watches her until eventually he smiles back and sits up and kisses her pulling her over on the bed.   
She lets out a loud squeal of excitement

“Shhhh! …For god sake keep the noise down! Sonny’s just through there … seriously he can’t know you’re here!”  


She laughs   
“you worry too much” she leans up and kisses him  “Hey!.. Come here”   
she pulls him towards her for another long lingering kiss as he slips her panties off

“uhhh!...” she takes a sharp intake of breath as he pushes in against her “I thought you said I wasn’t turning you on?”  
she smiles “ _mmmmmm!_ Doesn’t feel that way to me!”

“Do you ever shut up?” he covers her mouth with his, then pushes inside her   
  
“Only when you give me what I want….. _mmmmm!_.... now shut up and kiss me again!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

The morning light comes through the gap in the curtain. Clay’s already awake watching her sleep

There's a knock on the bedroom door   
“Clay… you awake?....” Sonny listens at the door “Clay you got someone in there man?”

“ _SHIT!!!...._ Ermmm..” he coughs “Sonny don’t come in …  I’m busy!”   


Sonny laughs and turns away from the door   
“Sure thing!” he smiles “Way to go blondie.. just telling letting ya know there’s coffee on if you ..or your _friend_ want some”   


“ _Mmm!_ Good morning!” she smiles running her hand over his naked body “you know a coffee would be great!”

“Shhh!.... keep it down... seriously he can’t know you’re here…. Geez! What the fuck am I doing?”   
  
  
Clay starts to panic.   
He can’t think as he frowns and runs his hand through his hair  “this is so stupid and dangerous CJ.. we shouldn’t be doing this! This is the most stupid thing ever. You here” he lets out a long sigh

“Yeah you told me that last night” she smiles “Hey!.... come on…  don’t worry. You gonna get me a coffee or do I have to get my own?” she smiles before she kisses him.

He lets out a deep breath   
“You’re unbelievable!” he shakes his head  “I can’t believe I’m even stupid enough to be doing this …. Why the hell didn’t I send you away last night”   
he gets up and pulls his boxers on. He shakes his head  “I’ll get the coffee! Just stay quiet ”

She bites her lip “Okay quiet.. as a mouse..” she smiles  “OH!!!!.......OH GOD CLAY!!! …. You’re so GOOD!!! Uh!!!!” she shouts out in a loud voice much to Clays’ disbelief

He puts his hand over her mouth “oh my god what the hell are you doing?”

  
She laughs and shrugs “having some fun!”

“Shit!!... just be quiet? Please. Ahhhh shit!!" he rubs his head nervously  " What the hell are you trying to do to me?”

She smiles  “Hey Just chill out!.... Now go get my coffee”  
  
  
  
He leaves the bedroom making sure he closes the door and goes to pour two coffees.

Sonny smiles at him.   
“Sounds a bit of a handful that one!” he points at the door

  
Clay thinks for a moment “Yeah! Yeah she sure is!” he rolls his eyes

“So, who she is? Where you meet her?”

“Oh, errm just that  girl from the bar. Look Sonny ...you don’t mind can we have a bit of privacy for a while?”

“Hey sure man… I’ll errm get out of here … I’ll go to Lisa’s perhaps have some fun of my own” he winks as he pats Clay on the shoulder   


“So, is she fit?” Sonny smiles from the bathroom door  

“Sonny!!”

“Hey just joking man!”

 

 

Clay takes the coffees to the bedroom.  
 CJ’s laid on the bed naked with her head resting on her hand

“So, am I?...... fit?” she smiles

“I’m not answering that! you have a big enough ego as it is” he laughs  


She smiles as he puts the coffees down on the side unit.

 

 

“Come here!” she beckons him over and pulls at his neck to reach his lips. “Forget the coffee… I have something better to wake you up!” she lays him back on the bed and kisses him again “Close your eyes and put your hands above your head!”

“What?” he frowns 

“Are you gonna do it or not?.... I’ve got a surprise” she smiles sexily

“No I’m not gonna do it”

“Oh go on… it’s fun!....please”  
he knows he’ ll regret it but he can’t resist? “Okay but  what the hell are you up to?”

“You’ll see!... close your eyes"  
  
  
She reaches from behind her back  and takes the cable ties and before he can say anything else she has his hands bound to the headboard.

“SHIT!”  He pulls at them “What the hell are you doing? C.J are you crazy ?..... let me go!”

“Shhhh!” she puts her finger to his lips “Sonny’s not gone yet!” she smiles “No … I can’t let you go… not yet!”

  
She sits astride him and teases her body over him. He pulls at the zip ties trying to free himself.   
He’s so turned on now but all she does is keep teasing

“CJ let me go!”

“No!… you want me to let you go … then you have to do something for me!” she starts to shift her weight on him

“Oh Geez!!!” he just wants to touch her but can’t “C.J please … not like this … just…… _Oh god!!!!”_ he closes his eyes in frustration  
  


“you do something for me and I’ll let you go!” she keeps smiling and teasing him.

“What? What do you want?...... _Oh God!! ahhhhhhhh!!!........ oooooohhh!....._ Geez!” he shakes his head as she stops what she was doing and just sits there watching him

  
“Let me see Jaycee … on Thursday.. let me meet you at the park?”

“No!...” he stops thinking about what she’s doing to his body and frowns at her   
“NO! No way!” he looks at her serious face “CJ…NO!! I already told you that ….you know I can’t do that”  
  


“Okay … “ she shrugs “well I’m gonna take a shower and get dressed maybe you think about if you wanna be found like this?”

“CJ … get back here. Sonny’s out there!” Clay starts to panic that she really means it, that she would really leave him tied up here and how the hell would he explain what the hell she was doing there with him

“CJ please …Don’t do this. You’re asking the impossible”  
  


“Who do you want me to call to come get you” she laughs. Sonny or Ray… Oh maybe Jason… I’m sure you could explain to him how this happened?” her face shows no emotion now she’s deadly serious

“CJ stop being a bitch and let me go! I'm serious”

“Oh! … Oh, is that what I am?” she frowns “now you’ve hurt my feelings...I thought you seemed like you were enjoying it to me?!”  


He closes his eyes as she leans back on the bed running her hands on his naked skin. She now has her phone and is taking photos.

“ All I’m asking…” she whispers in his ear brushing her cheek on his “…  is for  5mins on Thursday … that’s all I want…. Just to see him?”   


She puts her hand down to his groin   
He swallows hard “I can’t!!! If could .. . CJ you know I can’t…. please just stop this… this is madness”

“you could .. Who would know?..... Clay I just wanna see him”   
she pleads and lets out a long sigh “…. 5 minutes is that too much to ask?”  
  


He closes his eyes and pulls at the restraints on his wrists   
“ SHIT!” he can’t think, and he wonders if she’s serious if she really would call Ray or worse Jason “CJ stop this now! Please!”

She shakes her head “Sorry … I can’t. I want this too much. I wanna see my son”

  
He closes his eyes and thinks long and hard  
“Alright! FINE!!! .. I can’t believe I’m saying this!  Just 5 minutes but you don’t speak to him.. you just turn up and watch…. And C.J no one can find out!  You understand no one must know …oh SHIT!!!” he lets out a deep sigh “Shit… I  can’t believe I’m agreeing to this”.

“No one will know .. I promise” she kisses him whispering in his ear “I promise… you have my word. Do I have yours?”

“Yeah!” he nods

  
she smiles as she gently bites his lip before kissing him   
“I’ll make the risk worth it” she smiles “Just like I am now… just watching”  
  
she keeps smiling as she straddles her legs across him again and starts to move her weight around. She leans back in as her body starts to tingle with excitement   
“ _Oh!!!!...Geez Clay!..... Ooooouuuhh_! How good does that feel?”

 _“Oh Shit!!”_   
He can’t hold on now the teasing has got him   
  
“you agree? I can see Jaycee Thursday at the park? I have your word?” she sits up again and looks him full in the face. She’s made herself breathless

He nods “yeah! Yeah…but…”  
  


“but nothing ... Shhhh! Just lay back and enjoy!”  
  
  
he closes his eyes he can’t believe she’s manipulated him like this  
  
  _“ Oh!!”_ he lets out a deep breath as his body aches from the feeling of desire he has for her   
“oh god!!!! CJ!!!.. oh, that’s so good!” he lays back with his eyes still closed

 

Then before she says anything else she cuts his hands free and sits back.   
  
He knocks her phone from her hand…and then  his hands are all over her body. He turns her over on her front pushing her head down into the pillow now holding _her_ hands down

She smiles as he slides between her legs and pushes deep inside her

 _“OH!.....CLAY!!!._.. “ she just about gets the sounds out between her deep breaths. _“ Oh God!!!”_  
  
He can’t hold back now the teasing has turned him on so much even though he hates himself for what he agreed to. He know it’s stupid and dangerous, but she’s excited him so much and he knows she knows it!

  


The coffees gone cold as they hear the front door click as Sonny leaves.   
  
They lay there him running his fingers over her skin as she kisses him   
 “I’ll get us another coffee” she smiles

“Let me just check it’s all clear first!”

“He’s gone I heard the door” she kisses him “don’t worry!”

 

She heads out wearing only Clay's  T shirt and starts pouring the coffee “Do you take sugar?” she turns as she hears someone open the door behind her  
  


“I forget my damn phone……………..Oh my fucking god!!!”

“Sonny!!!!... ermmm ..” she swallows hard “errmm…. Oh shit!” she bites her lip and lets out a laugh   


“CLAY!!!! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!” Sonny screams towards the bedroom  


Clay comes to the doorway “SHIT!”

“What the fuck is going on?… I knew it … I goddam knew it when you said you’d seen her!”

  
She laughs

He turns and points at her “It’s not fuckin funny!! This is serious…. What the fuck are you two playing at?”

“Well your face is funny …” she puts the cup down as she laughs “look errrm….. I’m gonna get dressed”  
  


“Clay!!!.... What the hell’s Jason gonna say?... you are in such deep shit… what the fuck did you think would come of this? Arrgghhhh!” Sonny rubs his head in disbelief  
“ Clay you risked your career …over her! Jesus Christ when will you learn … you know what shes like what the hell got in your head?” He looks at Clay standing there naked “well obviously you didn’t think with your head!.... FUCK!! ”

Sonny collapses down on the chair he can’t get his head round what’s going on.

 

She watches Clay who doesn’t answer. She shakes her head and turns on Sonny

“No! No… he’s not …he’s not gonna lose his career  cos no one’s gonna say anything …. There’s no reason for anyone to know! Especially Jason … I mean there’s other things you haven’t told him so… so you don’t need to tell him this”

Sonny gets up and gets in her face   
“You’re deluded… you’re not right in the head woman...you’re fucking mad … you’re messing with him like always!.. and people will know cos I _am_ gonna tell Jason cos this all needs to stop!”   
he takes his hat off and runs his hand through his hair “ I wish to god I had killed you now!”

“ there he is!...That angry Sonny .. He told you it was an accident?.... but that’s how he was full of hatred” she calms her anger “You’re not gonna tell Jason.. you’re not gonna tell anyone!”  
  
 CJ looks at Sonny with no emotion but deadly serious  
 “because if you do…. then Lisa can kiss goodbye to her new officer career because I will tell him what you two have been up to right under his nose… trust me that won’t go down well... you understand me.. Clay loses his career… you both lose yours….and I don’t think you’ve got an Admiral to step in and save you?”

  
He smacks her hard across the face “you little bitch”

It hurts and she holds her face rubbing her cheek “Just a little one.. .oh, come on Sonny you can do better than that”  
  


“I swear to god!!!!” he’s ready to lash out at her again

“SONNY! Stop… CJ you stop as well.. this has got to end”   
Clay rubs his head he realises how wrong what he’s done actually is. “SHIT what the hell have I done?”  
  
  


She thinks for a minute but then speaks “Oh! and also .. you might think how to explain how you tried to kill me! You know … it not being an accident!” She rubs her head

Sonny stares at her trying to calm his anger he looks at Clay  
 “when I get back,… she better be gone!” he takes a deep breath and is in Clay’s face now.  
 He drops the tone of his voice “What the _hell_ were you thinking Clay?...  have you actually lost your mind?”

“I don’t know… I really don’t know…. We’d been drinking … I got caught up in the moment.. but this .. last night …. Look man she stole my keys .. Sonny I didn’t know she was gonna do this .. If I’d have thought for one minute .. I would have stopped it”

She laughs “Oh come on Clay .. I asked you if you wanted me to go.. I didn’t hear a very loud Yes! … you could have stopped it any time you wanted”   
  
she sneers looking at Sonny “He’s not putting this all on me! He knew what he wanted last night. He took it and he enjoyed it !” she lets out a long sigh. She turns back staring face to face with Sonny “don’t worry I’m now going”   


Clay looks up to Sonny “I’m sorry … I’m so sorry .. I didn’t she’s right .. I should have stopped this.. I knew the risk we were taking .. . Shit!... CJ you do need to go!”

“Fine whatever!” she shrugs

  
Sonny just shakes his head just as he’s about to say something as their phones start bleeping   
  
“looks like you’re all saved by the bell…. Wow! I’d love to be on this spin up!”  she smiles

  
Clay looks at her “CJ just shut up!”

“fine! I’ll get dressed!” she pulls Clay’s T-shirt, the only thing she’s wearing, over her head and drops it on the floor beside Sonny. He  closes his eyes not looking at her nakedness as she walks past him to the bedroom   
“Clay Call me when you get back” she smiles

Sonny looks at Clay, but Clay doesn’t respond

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

****

** 3 Days later – Thursday  **

Jason has taken Mikey to Hockey practice and Clay arrives at the park with Jaycee as he said he would.   
He did think about not going but Jason had already told the boy where they were going so to not take him would have meant too many questions and disappointing the little one.

Clay’s so apprehensive  but he smiles as Jaycee calls him from the swing. He’s just hoping after the showdown with Sonny she won’t turn up  
Unfortunately, he’s disappointed when he spots her stood by the tree

“shit!” he swallows hard “ _I seriously hoped she wouldn’t be here”_

  
She smiles at him “see you kept your side of the bargain”

“CJ this is really not a good idea… and I want those photos gone”

“We’ll see! I find them quite a turn on actually .. I was hoping we could do it again” she whispers in his ear

“That …. Us …it’s never happening again.. understand that I can’t take that risk ever! Sonny is fuming. He still he won’t hardly speak to me”

“Shhh!” she kisses his lips “It’s fine …. Just tell him It’s not your fault .. blame it on me”

He frowns “What?”  


“Come on let’s get him an ice cream”

“No! I told you .. you can’t speak to him or do anything with him… you said just watch. You said 5 minutes . CJ you promised me!”

“I know but I changed my mind … Oh, he’s not gonna know .. come on kids love ice cream … don't you?” she smiles “ You’ve done the worst bit.. bringing him here… just let me enjoy it now .. I might not get to do this again”

  
Jaycee runs over “Uncle Clay…”

She leans down “you want Mommy to get you and ice cream?”   


The little boy looks at her confused and unsure before putting his arms up to Clay to be picked up

  
She looks up at Clay and swallows hard she wasn’t expecting him not to respond to her.  
  
 Clay can see the disappointment in her face   
 “he’s just confused” Clay feels sorry for her he can see she was desperately hoping for a connection “Hey Jaycee we get an ice cream”

“Yeah!” the little boy smiles at Clay  
  


Clay smiles but  inside he’s churning up. He can’t believe what he’s done. He knows if Jason even gets a hint of what's gone on at best he will lose his place on BRAVO at worst Jason will probably kill him.  


They get an ice cream and walk through the park. She watches them both as Clay helps the little boy with his ice cream and wipes his chin  
  


“I’m sorry Clay.. for putting you through this … there wasn’t any other way…” she pauses for a moment  “but err mm… you don’t have to mention me or even tell him you saw me or … what went on …. Just tell him I gave you no choice”

“What?” he frowns “ CJ what are you talking about?”

 

She scoops Jaycee up in her arms “I’m sorry” and starts to walk away

“Hey WAIT!... don’t do that!! CJ….what the hell?... you can’t just take him like that ….. CJ!!” he puts his hand out to stop her but as he does two guys drag him away.

 She closes her eyes and a tear rolls down her cheek and she bites her lip then turns back, pausing for a moment watching whats happening   
“Don’t kill him!” she gulps “ … just make it look good… Clay I’m  sorry!”

She kisses JC on the top  of the head and continues walking away with him to the waiting car.

 

“WAIT!...... CJ!! What the hell?.... don’t do this… Not like this… talk to Jason… CJ!!!!!”   
He looks at the guys who have hold of him that drag him behind the bushes  
 “What the hell is this about?”

They don’t answer and just start kicking and beating on Clay.   
He’s on the ground and their kicking him all over he puts his hands up to try and protect himself.. it’s no use trying to fight back as they overpower him he feels each boot kick hit his ribs. In his head flashing back to when he was held hostage and he keeps trying to hit back. He feels someone stamp on his fingers “Arrggghghhh!! SHIT!!!”” He curls up in a ball

“aawwwwwh! STOP!! … What the hell?... arrrghhh””  
 He’s winded and aching and then as a kick hits his head everything goes black and he loses consciousness

Bloodied and bruised they leave him on the path near the lake. They take his wallet and phone making it look like a robbery …. A passing jogger calls the police

 

o-o-o-o-o-o—o

 

Sonny runs down the hospital corridor Rays’ already waiting there

“I came as soon as I heard what the hell happened?”

“Jason’s through there with the police they think it was a Robbery, but we don’t know where Jaycee is”

Ray frowns “they’re trying to work out if someone’s took him or if .. he’s just wandered away…. God I hope they find him soon Jason’s going out of his mind”

Sonny looks at Ray “What did Clay say happened?”

“He’s not conscious yet!”

“SHIT!... can I see him?”

“yeah sure. Sonny… he’s a bit of a mess!”  


Ray looks at Jason as he comes back “ is there no CCTV to show what happened?”

“not that side of the park .. they’re interviewing people now...Shit!” Jason slides down the wall and sits on the floor “ He’s so small Ray . where the hell would he go? What if someone took him?”

 

 

“How’s he doing Doc?” the doctor looks up from his charts

“He’s stable. .. he’s taken a hell of a kicking .. couple of broken ribs … he’s not regained consciousness yet that’s what’s concerning us .. he took a kick to the head and his hand is pretty damaged”

“SHIT!!! Godammit!.... Clay come on man”

Sonny takes Clay’s bandaged hand  
 “I take back all the things I said .. just wake up… it’s her not you .. she caused all that … I don’t blame you …but  I need you to wake up ..Please Clay… we need to know where Jaycee is”   
  
Sonny rests his head on Clay's hand “Oh lord… I can’t go through this again… Please be alright!”

  
“How’s he doing?” Jason stands in the doorway

“Doctors says he’s good but they’re worried cos he’s not come round yet”

“SHIT” … I got a bad feeling Sonny that someone’s taken him .. boy that age doesn’t just disappear”

“Hey Jason, just hang in there… we’ll find him”

 

“Mr Hayes .. can we have a word?”  The police officers stand in the corridor.   
  
Jason takes a deep breath hoping the news is going to be good

“Hey how you holding up?.. look we know this is difficult, but we need to find out  was Mr Spencer with anyone else at the park … meeting friends? Other parents? Anyone? maybe a  girlfriend?”

“No.. No not that I know .. he just takes him there on a Thursday when I take my other son to hockey practice… Just so we can have some one on one … he gets on well with Clay.. he …” Jason closes his eyes “You think someone’s taken him?”

“one step at a time. So, it’s a regular routine.. he could get to know people at the park .. maybe someone he sees there regular?”

“I don’t know I suppose .. Why?”  


“The woman at the ice cream stand .. she thinks he was with a woman… do you know who that woman might be?”

Jason shakes his head “No! No idea .. I don’t think Clay was seeing anyone at the moment. You think she’s taken him”

“We’re not sure the ice cream lady said Mr Spenser was carrying him when they got to her stand… but it might help to know who she is … we’ll see if we can dig up some more CCTV see if we can find out …. Just hold in there”

“Okay! Thanks”

“If you think of anything or Mr Spenser comes round please get in touch .. we’ve still got people out searching” he pats Jason on the arm “I’m a father myself so I can sympathise how hard this must be, but rest assured we’re doing everything we can”

“Yeah I know.. Thanks!”

 

He goes back beside Clay's bed and takes a deep breath    
  
Sonny looks at him searching for answers “Anything?”

“No…not yet” Jason lets out a long sigh

“ What did the police say?”

“They errrm…..they wondered if Clay might have been with a girlfriend .. the woman at the ice cream stand thought  he was with a woman, but he never said anything about seeing anyone… did he to you?”

“SHIT!..” Sonny closes his eyes “Oh Jesus …. Why didn’t’ I think ….fuck!...  CJ!!!”

“What?” Jason frowns at him

Sonny rubs his face “Oh shit…Jason I’m sorry.. it just.. it didn’t’ cross my mind ..  CJ .. I think she's got him ..I think she took him!”

“Sonny what the hell are you talking about?... Why would CJ take him? I thought she went back to Washington?”

Sonny swallows hard before continuing “Look … oh god! …it’s a long story so just don’t flip out alright ….. she messed with his head… Hell you know what she’s like .. He’s just young and  stupid Jason ..” Sonny closes his eyes trying to explain “oh, why the hell couldn’t he stay away”  


“SONNY what the hell are you talking about… look  if you know something you better tell me now!”

“SHIT!!! Goddammit” Sonny lashes out at the door “… he’s been seeing .. . hes’ been seeing CJ… she’s here in Virginia Beach .. he slept with her before we got spun!”

“What the hell?” Jason frowns

“It’s too much of a coincidence Jason…. look just stay calm alright .. there’s one good thing … if she’s got him she’s not gonna hurt him!” he runs his hands through his hair as he looks at Clay “he knows it was stupid… I goddamn balled his ass out for it already.. I’ll bet she was the woman at the park!”

“Where the hell is she?”  
“ I don’t know … she was …” he closes his eyes he can’t believe he’s going to have to tell him this “at my apartment the last time I saw her .. she stole his keys and let herself in… Jason this is not his fault.. you know what she’s like… it’s a long story…just.. don’t blame him okay!”

 

“I need to know where the Hell she is … We have to find her Sonny! She’s not getting away with this… she can’t just snatch him whenever the hell she feels like it ”

  
“Yeah I know … we will .. we’ll find her” he turns as he hears Clay groan “ Clay !! are you awake little buddy?”

Clay blinks .. “where am I?”

“Hospital … do you remember what happened?”

He shakes his head he’s groggy from all the drugs   
“CJ where is she?”

“That’s what we wanna know? Where the hell is she Clay?”

“CLAY???...HEY… stay awake” Jason’s over the top of his bed now “did she take Jaycee? CLAY…speak to me did CJ take Jaycee?..... Shit! CLAY  Answer me godammit!”

Clay shakes his head in pain “ _awwwww!_ ” He groans before closing his eyes again

“CLAY!!! ….CLAY!!! wake up … I need to know where she is. ….Fuck!!”  
  
  
 Jason thumps the trolley beside the bed as Clay loses consciousness again “God Dammit Sonny … where the hell is my son!”


	61. It wasn't supposed to end like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thought I would tie it all up to end with the Season 2 finale! One final Chapter to a nice round number of 60 chapters that started as only 6 chapter buzzing round in my head  
> *how did that happened went on and on like a TV series :) *  
> word of advice think of a plot before you start makes it easier than making it up as you go along! :)
> 
> guess i need to think of a new plot now if I want to continue writing eek!  
> bit sad to say goodbye to her now :( #theEndEnd

She's sat on the floor in the hotel room with her hands on her head and her eyes closed trying to shut out the sound of the crying.  
"Oh, please stop! Come on for Mommy … just please stop crying!"

Jaycee's been crying since she brought him back and keeps asking for his Daddy

"Daddy's not here ….it's just Mommy .. Jaycee please!"

She picks him and walks him round the room trying to distract him  
"come on please… just stop … just go to sleep!" she tries showing him things out the window but he isn't distracted by anything

"Daddy!...I want see Daddy!"

 _"Oh god!"_  
She closes her eyes as she puts him down on the floor again but the crying starts all over again  
"oh please stop!" she sits on the bed and lets out a long sigh

As she leans her head back on the pillow she catches sight of the glass of whiskey she poured but didn't drink when they got back.  
  
  
She rubs her head with both hands and stands over the glass trying to sniff in the smell. She promised herself she wouldn't drink around JC but she's struggling to stick with it, especially with all the crying.

"PLEASE! Just SHUT UP!" she snaps at him and immediately feels bad trying to take it back  
"Sorry!"  
she picks him up "Mommy's sorry .. but please ..just stop crying"  


The crying is really stressing her now. She just wasn't expecting it. She never remembers him crying like this when he was a baby

 _"SHIT!"_ her head is pounding " _fuck it!"_ she knocks the large whiskey back  
"Kahhh!" She chokes "ahhh!... Shit!" it burns the back of her throat

she looks at her hands which are shaking. "Geez!"  
she starts crying herself as she looks down at the child whose sat on the floor red with tears.

"Jaycee come on please baby.. shhhh! .. Hey ...how about we get you some food? You hungry?"  
she bends down and looks at him "What do you want?"

"Daddy!" He puts his arms up and cries again "Daddy"

 _"Oh Shit!"_ … "look!... I told you daddy's not here!"

  
  
"Shit! Please Just stop!"  
she pours another large drink and gathers herself. This is not how it was supposed to be this is not what she planned.  


She thinks about what she's going to do and nervously picks up her phone.  
Biting her lip, she closes her eyes as she makes the call

"Yeah it's Catherine… look there's been a mistake …..  
Yeah I know…....No no ones messing you around…..look I need my brother back  
No!...No he doesn't know where that shipment is … but I do now! …..yes I understand…..I'll send you the location  
just…just let him go …....No! I know ….... there was a mistake he didn't have the information like I thought.. …..I found out who did  
I'll text it now…....Yeah yeah! I understand …Yes I know… look I'm sorry.  
As a favor to me…...yes I'll make sure you're compensated …... Just tell me where to pick him up"

"Shit! that's gonna cost me!"  
she pours another drink and knocks that back in one. She looks around the room trying to keep herself together  
"Oh god Daniel why aren't you here.... I need you .. I can't do this on my own!"

  
Her thoughts are disturbed by a loud knock on the door. She looks up surprised then at her watch  
"SHIT!" she frowns and takes a deep breath in "Who is it?"

  
"It's errrmm.... Marc Brennan. We spoke on the phone. We have a meeting about your custody application?"

"Oh yeah!… Yeah...errrm just a minute…sorry.. I'll be right there. Just give me a minute!" she drinks the rest of the drink and quickly tidies round.  
  
  
  
He waits outside the door for her to answer but is taken by surprise when another visitor arrives behind him

"Hi" Matt frowns "You are?"

"Oh errrm…. Marc Brennan attorney for Ms Lewis" he puts his hand out to shake Matt's outstretched hand "and you?"

"Matt Fisher … Ms Lewis's ermmmm…."  
Matt thinks for a moment how to describe himself what he is to her "…psychiatrist!".

"Oh, okay! You're here for the meeting as well?"

"Errmm …. meeting? Yeah! Yeah of course!" Matt frowns he has no idea what's going on  


CJ opens the hotel door to find them both waiting there  
" Marc.. come in …" she stops as she sees Matt standing there as well "Matt?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you ..errrmm… Daniel called me a few days back said he thought you could do with someone to talk to? But I haven't been able to get hold of him since so I errmm… I got a flight .....just to check you're alright..I see you have company?" he frowns

"Errmm .. yeah! Look you errrmm.... better both come in!"  


Both men walk into the suite and see Jaycee crying on the floor.

  
Matt looks confused "Catherine?" he frowns "What's going on? Is that Jaycee?.. what's he doing here?"

"errrmm… Don't ask .."  
she looks at the frown on his face "look… I just needed to see him!"

"Catherine" he bites his lip and the worried expression deepens "please tell me Jason knows you've got him? that Jason did agree to this?"

She pauses her lip quivers she can't hold herself together as bites her lip hard "well ..errrmm.... not exactly"

"Shit ! … and where's Daniel? Daniel does know you've got him?"

She shakes her head "No!...He's errmmm… been tied up with some business! He'll be back later today"

"So how come Jaycee is here with you?"

She bits her lip and hovers near the drink on the side  
"I ermmm...  kinda took him" She turns and looks at Matt "oh don't look at me like that…it was a spur of moment thing….I just needed to be with him"  
  
  
Matt closes his eyes unable to comprehend what she's done  
"SHIT Catherine!! …You have to let Jason know he's here?"

She shakes her head "No! I can't!"

"Catherine?… he'll be going out of his mind with worry!"

"I can't .. I can't tell him… you don't understand it's..." she pauses thinking about Clay "...it's gone too far for that. I can't just tell him!"  


Marc who's been quiet up to this point frowns and looks at Matt "Sorry I don't understand …this…this is the child she want's custody of? Yes? but  I was on the understanding the Father wouldn't consent to any visitation? Has he since changed his mind?"

"No he hasn't changed his mind!....it would appear she's taken matters into her own hands"  
  
Marc frowns "do I understand this correctly… you've taken him from his father's care without consent?"

"errmm...No! .. wellsort of" she gulps as she wipes the tears that are running down her cheek "he was with a friend .. a friend of his fathers.. I know the friend and I errmmm…. took him from him"

Marc frowns more  
"look my advice as your lawyer is... it that you need to take him back right now…something like this is not going to help your case. Snatching a child is a serious offense… even as his mother.. if you don't have official authorisation… he could call the police!"

She shakes her head "that's what I'm paying you for .. to fix this …can't you see this …..this is why I _need_ to make this official .. so, I don't' have to feel like this … I don't have to resort to doing this!"  


Matt picks Jaycee up and he stops crying.  
She lets out a long deep breath "phewwww!...at last!" the respite from the crying is just what she needs. "he hasn't stopped since we got back!"

  
"Catherine we have to take him back to Jason!"

"NO!" she frowns at the suggestion "Matt No!... Jason will never let me see him again after this! We can't!... he has to fix this first"

"Catherine.. you're not thinking straight…."  
He looks at the bottle of JD wondering how much she might have drank "Look we argue your case properly… tell him this was just an emotional moment you weren't thinking straight...you were under a lot of pressure You saw him with the friend and just didn't' think but you're sorry"

"You don't understand .. it's not a simple as that. I didn't just take him ….. Oh it doesn't matter but we can't take him back!"

"Catherine we _have t_ o take him back"  
Matt puts his hand on her cheek "you know we do… you can't keep him.... not like this"  


She sits on the floor rubbing her head. Her hands won't stop shaking and she wants another drink so much  
  
"Matt, he doesn't even know who I am!...he won't stop crying .. just keeps wanting his Daddy!"  
she takes deep breathes " Jason's already cut me out of his life!... this is not how I wanted it. My own son doesn't know who I am…do you know what that feels like?"

"Hey, come on … look we'll sort this okay… Marc.. he's gonna sort an arrangement" he looks at Marc "yes?"

Marc cautiously nods in agreement  
"this will of course make things slightly more difficult, so the sooner we get him back … the more we can fix the damage this does to your appeal"

She shakes her head"NO!.. didn't you hear me?...I'm not taking him back!"  
She frowns trying to think what to do "So what happens if I just keep him? Take him back to Washington. What can Jason do?"

"If Mr Hayes goes to the court they can force you to give him back. If it's proved you took him without consent… you may not get any right to see him at all. The best you might hope is a supervised visit"

"SHIT!"  
she closes her eyes trying to decide what to do "I must have some rights. For god sake .. I'm his mother!"

"It's okay!" Matt sits Jaycee on the bed and sits beside her on the floor  
"Catherine we can sort this but we must take him back ....look we'll come with you and try to make Jason discuss an arrangement. Yeah?.. Look go get cleaned up and we'll take him back now"  


While she heads into the bathroom Matt looks at Marc "What's her chances of getting custody?"

Marc frowns and shakes his head "given these circumstances" he sighs "it's not likely she'll get full custody but.. we can seek a more permanent visitation right!" He picks the JD bottle up and looks at Matt "is she still drinking? I was informed that was a past problem but in control?"

"errmm No!…she has the occasional one but she is in control of it! .. probably just been the stress of today.. help her unwind you know! It's been hard… not seeing her son but he's the most important thing, she won't jeopardize that"

"Okay! well as long as she is! That will be the one thing they will throw at us in court"

 

 

She comes out of the bathroom

"You okay now?" Matt frowns

"Yeah… I'm good"

"alright you ready to do this?"

"No not really but if you say I've got no choice?... look errrm …. You go down to the car. Take him with you.  I just have to find my phone and some things"

"Okay!" Matt carries Jaycee "come on little man we go see you Daddy yeah?!"  


She watches as they close the door then she goes back and pours a nearly full glass of JD. She glugs it back as fast as she can get it down.  
Trying to numb all her feelings out

"bleurgh!" she gags as it runs down her chin.  
The amount she swallows nearly makes her throw up "bleurgh!" she reaches. She puts her hand over her mouth and closes her eyes as she stands there fro a moment trying to hold it down and not throw it back up  
"Fuck!" she's panicking She can feel the sweat on her forehead. Shes not sure she can keep it down _"Ohhhh! SHIT! Catherine calm down"_ she takes deep breathes "damn you Jason!"  
  
She knows he's going to be fuming and what about Clay? how the hell's she going to explain that? She pours another drink but all she can do is look at it and now actually drink it. The speed she drank the one before is still making her feel sick.  
  
She stands there contemplating her options and what she's going to say to Jason. How she's going to explain things. She's watching herself in the mirror and taking a long hard deep breath she finds all her inner strength and wipes her face  
"Phewww! you can do this"  
All the emotion drops from her face and she puts on her steely hard shell as she keeps taking long deep calming breaths then she downs the rest of the drink.  
"Right time to be the bitch they think you are and do this!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason comes to the door the moment their vehicle pulls up outside. He's been watching at the window for… well he doesn't know how long but nearly permanently since he got back from the hospital.  
He comes out out to meet them as they open the car doors

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he's fuming and his rage is about about to boil over as he meets them on the driveway.

Matt's carrying Jaycee  
"Daddy!" Jaycee calls out and stretches his arms out.  
It's the only thing that stops him lashing about at CJ as she gets out of the back of the car

"Give him here!" he snaps  


CJ stands herself between him and Matt  
"NO! I don't think so…. first you're gonna listen to me or you're not getting him back"  


This makes him fume even more and it takes all his will power not to hit her right there in the driveway. He grinds his teeth hardly able to hold himself back as he grabs her arm hard and pulls her to one side.

  
He's right up close in her face  
"now _you_ listen you stupid bitch… that's _MY_ son and you have _NO_ right to do what you did…. I've been going out of my mind with worry!… And what the hell did you have done to Clay?"  


Matt frowns "Clay?..What about Clay? Catherine what's he talking about? What's Clay got to do with this?"  


Jason laughs "Oh didn't she tell you what she did? No..that'd be about right…you're not very good at your job are you .. thought that's what people like her have people like you for so they don't do things like this?"  
Jason's having a really hard time keeping his temper in control andhe squeezes her arm harder  
"You're sick!... you need help or locking up! …..Now you give my son back!"  


Jason goes to take him, but C.J pushes him away again  
"I told _you_ NO!.. Not until you listen to me!"  


Now he can't contain his anger, she's pushed him too far and he lashes out hitting her in the face knocking her over. She sits on the floor holding her nose. She knows she deserves it but doesn't mean she's going to take it  


She gets and is in his face .. she's breathing deep trying to hold her temper as well  
"You do that again and I'll make sure you never see him ever again!" she turns to Marc "that must be grounds for my case? You saw that .. you saw how he is how he treats me! How is he fit to look after my son?"

"and who the hell is this guy?"

  
She smiles "He's my Lawyer!… I'm going after _full_ custody of Jaycee … I'm gonna say you're not fit to look after him. and what you just did…. " she gathers control of herself "well that helps my case!"

" and what you're saying you're fit to look after him ?" Jason laughs "Geez! What someone who can't even be sober for a day?"

"Can he just talk to me like that?"

"Mr Hayes… I would watch your accusations. My client admits she has had issues in the past but she has assured me after treatment they are all under control!"

 

Jason walks up to him looking at his, what he assumes is an expensive suit. He brushes his shoulder feeling the quality of the material.

Marc swallows hard. Jason is very imposing standing in front of him in an intimidating way  
" I don't know how much she's paying you pal but you wanna get to know her a bit more first … she's a liar… who manipulates thing to get what she wants and she's already been drinking today…. If you really knew her you'd be able to tell!"

"I accept she's had a stressful day, but I am assured that everything is under control"  
  


Jason turns and looks at her, he smiles "you paying his bill in the bedroom?"  


"How dare you!" She's fuming and hurt that Jason would say that and slaps him hard across the cheek.

He laughs "Yeah I thought so!"  


she shakes her head "Jesus Jason…. Why do you have to be like this?"

 

He laughs again "so what you're saying you can be sober enough to look after him?... fine then prove it… get tested"  


She frowns "What?" she laughs "that's not gonna happen … You know what I'm going to get custody and you can't stop me"

"Not if I prove you're not fit to look after him?"

  
  
Marc starts his defense seeing how heated the pair of them are "Mr Hayes you would need to prove that to the Judge …. You know we will counter with proof of treatment and that she is over her period of issues. Based on that and your current occupation a judge may be inclined to offer a permanent residency to my client with of course visitation rights for yourself"  


"But I can ask she be tested for drink, drugs etcetera?"

"NO!" she laughs, you can't do anything of the sort not without me agreeing to it!"  
  


Marc coughs "actually…" he interjects into the conversation "Ms Lewis I need to make you aware, he could ask as terms of the residency and if the judge was inclined he could order that you take regular sobriety tests as part of order agreement!"

"What?" she frowns at Marc while Jason gives a smug look "he can't do that surely? Not if I don't agree to it?"  


Jason sneers at her "why does it matter? I thought you said you were in control of the drinking now?"  
  


She looks at him stony cold with no emotion  
"I am! I'm just saying you can't make me do something I don't want to!"

"Yeah sure you are! .. well there won't be a problem then. I tell you what you arrange a test and pass it … and I'll _talk_ about you seeing JC"  
  


She swallows hard and looks at Marc "he can't do that can he? not if we just go for the straight-out residency"

"errrmm .. well to be honest it does seem reasonable request ..and in a legal sense… if he's in agreement with that .. then it would be best in the interests of an out of court solution and my advice would be to accept it only as part of an agreement"  


"But he can't force me to take a test right?"

"No! he can't force it .. but errrm.. if that was the terms for an agreement then you would have to abide by it, or he could withdraw consent to access"  
  


Jason now laughs "So what's the problem CJ? You wanna see your son or not?" He smiles because he knows exactly what the problem is

"My problem is.. I'm not being told what to do by you! You're not having any control over my life anymore!"

"I don't want control over your life… I just wanna know my son is going to be safe with you… so they're my terms take it or leave it!"  
  


She looks at Marc and Matt  
"So you're both just gonna stand there?" she frowns " I'm supposed to be paying you to sort this!"

"Errmm…" Marc looks at Matt "I'm not sure what you want me to advise ... he's stated his terms. Are you accepting them or not? as your lawyer my advice is you accept .. I really don't see the problem? We can draw up an agreement that once the first tests are completed we can enter discussions about visitation"

Jason laughs "you don't see the problem?" he shakes his head and laughs again "… the problem is she can't stay away from the drink…look pal if she can't stop drinking when she's pregnant..then she... "  
Jason bites his lip ans he closes his eyes "Sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up!" He realises that was unfair on her and wishes he could take it back.

  
Her lip quivers and her eyes fill with tears  
"Just shut up! Stop laughing at me…I said SHUT UP!" She rubs her head. Jason's getting to her now that comment stung "Arrrghhhh!"

She gathers herself  
"So what are you going to do if I just take him now? Take him back to Washington… how are you gonna stop me!" she smiles "you can't afford to take me on in court?"

Marc shifts his weight from foot to foot he's uncomfortable with the confrontation and Jason looks at him

"Oh, believe me CJ … I will stop you… physically if I have to!  you're NOT taking my son!"  


Matt intervenes " just calm down both of you. Please for his sake." he looks at the sleeping Jaycee on his shoulder "Catherine look he's tired… maybe we should get him inside?"

"No! you just wait.." she turns and points at him to stay where he is " take him back to the car if he's tired"  


"Catherine please .. let Jason put him to bed… we can sort this another time.. I'm sure once he has time to calm down from the worry of today .. he will talk to you about this .. won't you Jason?"  


Jason looks at Marc "She can't do that though can she? She can't just take him… I have a legal order saying he lives here...with me!"  


Marc lowers his eyes not looking at her "No you're right... she can't do that" he looks at Matt

"NO! what do you mean NO?...Who the hell are you acting for here?" she turns her anger to Marc " I'm not paying for you to side with him! I was told you'd do whatever it took to get my son. This is no use to me.. you siding with him"

"I'm here to advise you in a legal capacity… as it stands at this moment he has a legal residency order...I can't overturn that without taking it back to court.. and that will take time"

"he got it behind my back! When I wasn't well!"

"no matter when it was obtained Ms Lewis… it's a legal ruling. if you were to take your son without Mr Hayes consent … you would be breaking the law"

 

She tries to stay calm but she's so angry. She never did like being told she can't do something. She looks at Jason then back at Marc  
"You need to FIX THIS!... I want my son" she turns to face Jason "I promise you this is not done by any means! I _will_ get my son back!"

She leaves and gets back in the car slamming the door "FUCK!!!"

 

"Phewwww!" Marc lets out a long sigh and looks at Matt "I think may be its best if I get a cab back … tell her I'll call and make any arrangements she wants going forward! I'm sorry I couldn't be more help but…"

Matt nods "it's fine .. I understand" they all look at each other and Marc leaves

 

Matt hands JC to Jason  
"Jason I'm sorry.." he looks back at the car "I know .. we've had our issues but… I'm really worried … she's out of control at the moment …she's either gonna self-destruct again.. or someone's going to get hurt!"

Jason laughs "You lot are unbelievable! You just don't know her do you... Someone's going to get hurt ?.. Clay's already in hospital! How hurt do you want?"

Matt stays calm  
"I understand what you're saying but Jason…. she needs help. There are things I do know …. And she has a lot going on in her head that even in our sessions she never talked about. I still don't know what went on in Damascus .. and her father's death….it affected her badly even is she won't admit it but I know she plays that day over and over blaming herself"

"Jeez.. you want me to feel sorry for her now? What after she took my son? ... She had Clay beaten within an inch of his life?"  


"No .. I'm not asking you to feel sorry for her.. just have some sympathy….Jason come on you know her better than anyone … Jason you love the woman….. you know she's more than this!" He shakes his head "look I don't wanna even imagine anymore what she might be capable of if pushed too far!"  
  
He closes his eyes "Jason.. If you still care about her .. and I think you do.. Just give me some time… to arrange some proper help!"  


Jason laughs "Yeah, good luck with that … her father's been the only one managed that so far and that just about destroyed her!"

 

"Yeah I know how hard it will be but she might not have any other choice" he looks back at the car again "Just please .. don't do anything for now just give me some time"  
He tickles JC under the chin "You know he's a credit to you!"  
he pauses as he steps away "she does love him ….& you! That's the problem… what ever happened to her .. she's lashing out and destroying the things she loves so she doesn't get hurt again! It's her way of coping by controlling when things when they seem out of her control"

Jason laughs "What's this shrink talk for she's a messed-up alcoholic who wants her own way!"

Matt smiles "Yeah fine laugh.. I'm just offering my expert opinion. She needs protecting or she's gonna hurt her self or someone else.. but then I'm not telling you anything you don't already know." He lets out a long sigh

 

She lets the car window down "Matt! ..What the hell's going on? are we getting out of here or what?"

 

Jason looks at Matt "Okay! …..but just keep her away from us for now or I will do something we'll all regret!"

"Yeah I'll try!" he sighs as he heads to the car "I'll be in touch"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Daniels at the hospital he's called Mandy

She finally finds his room where he's sitting on the bed  
"What the hell happened to you?" she sees his badly beaten face and broken arm "Daniel who did this ?"

He shakes his head "it's nothing don't worry!...look I shouldn't have called you really but… I didn't know who else to call"

"Daniel what happened? _Tell me_.. what's this about?"

"Oh Mandy!..." He closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh "My sister!"

"What? Your sister? .. What the hell are you saying that your sister did this?" She frowns "what kind of Sister is she?... Daniel talk to me… I'm confused. Your sister beat you up?"

"No!.. not her.. though she probably could if she wanted" he sighs in a resigned tired way "… she sent some people after me"

"Why? Why would she do that to her own brother?"

  
He shakes his head.. "Mandy it's complicated….. but it's because I …I put you before her!" he closes his eyes "I messed up an operation she had going on … because it put _you_ in danger!" he sighs again " _She_ put you in danger!"  
  


Mandy frowns and shakes her head "Sorry I still don't understand. Why was I in danger?"

"The informant about your safe house being compromised?….. It was me! The person who leaked the safe house location …... was Catherine…. my sister!"  
  


"What?" the frown on Mandy's face deepens   
"Daniel I still don't understand… how did she know? Hold on did you say your sisters called Catherine?" Mandy takes a deep breath "oh SHIT! Do you mean your sisters' ….."

He nods "yeah! …. Yeah my sister's Catherine Lewis" he closes his eyes.   
He's so tired.  The last few days has stripped him of all his energy  
  


Mandy frowns "CJ's your sister? But how?.. I mean….I don't understand why would she do this to you?.. you're her brother?... Daniel this makes no sense"

"If you knew her it does" he shakes his head leaning his tired head back against the pillow "It's because I went against her .. I stopped her .. her plan to have you killed!"

"What?" she frowns "Have me killed.. what you mean in Mexico? Why…..why would she do that? she had no reason to do that?"

"she did in her head! Mandy you have to understand she's messed up and .. and she sees you as a threat for Jason's affections!"  
  


"Huh!" Mandy frowns in disbelief  
"Her and Jason are over… me and Jason are just friends!… Does Jason know what she planned? Does he even know you're her brother?"

He shakes his head  
"No .. no one does!... _arrgghh!_ " he leans back and closes his eyes for a few moments  
  


"You okay.. can I get you anything?"

  
"No I'm fine.. just tired.. and sore"

 

She puts her hand on his cheek and looks deep in his eyes before she kisses him

He smiles "Mandy!...she needs help .. "   
He looks at her "you're beautiful" he strokes her cheek and smiles at her  
"you know I use to admire her living on the edge … I was too boring for her when I was younger. She had this strength. I use to watch her it felt like she could do anything…..survive anything …but now… the way she is!  I think she's paying for all that danger and excitement. She's seriously out of control" he shakes his head "I used to be able keep her in check but…not anymore and for the first time she scares me. She _really_ scares me!"

"Hey come on … Daniel you're tired… we can sort this" she puts her arm around him and kisses him again "What're gonna do?"

"I'm not sure yet but… I need get her some help" he looks Mandy in the eyes "for her own good…as well as everyone else… but that's not gonna be easy. I need to make some calls and arrange things"

"Yeah!... Yeah of course. Whatever you need! I'm here"  
  


he leans forward and puts his lips on hers "thank you!"

She smiles "why don't we go and get a coffee and make these calls"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason's at the hospital visiting Clay

"Hey !"

"Jason!" Clay takes a deep breath in he's not sure he's ready for this. He closes his eyes unsure of the reception he's about to receive   
"Look Jason before you say anything I'm … I'm so sorry! I …I errmmm…. need to explain. I know what happened and I wish….. "

"It's okay.. I know you messed up … but we all did!" he takes a deep breath in "it's not your fault … she was using you… and guess we all paid the price …Look Clay…. I know her better than anyone .. I should have seen where this was going a long time ago .. shes my responsibility I should have sorted it before now!" he pauses him and Clay acknowledge each other "Anyway, how you doing?"

"I'm sore and a headache … and every time I try to sleep I errrmm.. keep getting these… flash backs to ermmm.. you know.. before when … when Reagan…. But errmm .. I'm gonna be okay!" He takes a deep breath "they gotta look at my hand.. it's pretty messed up where he stamped on it… but they're hoping the loss of feeling is just temporary" he looks at it and rubs the bandage with the other hand "I sure hope so…I only just got myself straight and back operating and now this!"

  
A tear runs down Clay's cheek "Oh Shit! I'm sorry man.. I didn't mean to act like this"

"It's okay.. take your time… been been a tough ride for all of us"

 

"how the hell could she do this?"   
He bites his lip trying to not cry again in front of Jason. Trying to be strong and brave when really he just feels tired and weak  
"I don't understand her" he shakes his head "you know when she's _with_ me … it's like I'm the only person in the world that matters to her but then she turns round and lets someone do this! … I just don't understand her. How can I _lov…._. want her so much ..then hate her so much at the same time?"

Jason nods and lets out a long tired sigh. He knows exactly what Clay's saying it's exactly how he's felt over the years  
"I don't think anyone understands her anymore.. if they ever did? I don't even know if she understands what she's doing!"  
  
He closes his eyes shaking his head  
"What I do know is this has all gone too far.. there is _NO_ way she is having Jaycee after this… Who the hell knows what she's capable of now but I've gotta put a stop to it!"

"Jason…" Clay frowns "what you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet .. I really don't know!" he sits in the chair by Clay's bed rubbing his head

  
  
Mandy appears in the doorway   
"Hey" she knocks softly "I heard you were awake" she smiles at Clay  
  


Jason looks up "Hey! Mandy what you doing here?"

"errrmm… I had to collect a friend so I thought I'd stop in and see how Clay's doing and I'm glad you're here … we need to talk to you"

  
  
Daniel's behind her at the door

"Who's this guy?" Jason frowns seeing how beaten up he is and that he has his arm in plaster "This your _friend_?"  
  


Mandy looks back "errmmm… Yeah he's my _friend_ …. My _good_ friend. . he errmm…" she pauses, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in before saying her next sentence " He's CJ's brother!"

"What?" Jason stands up looks confused with a deep set frown on his brow   
"You're her brother? What the hell.. What are you here for? I told her earlier shes not getting Jaycee.. so don't …"

"Jason.. whoa!.. he's not here about any of that!"

 

Clay sits up in the bed "Her brother?... what the hell's happened to you? Did she do that?"

Daniel closes his eyes  
"I was the errrmm…. the one who told you Mandy was in trouble. I mean I passed the information on to your Commander" he pauses " I had to ..… Catherine was gonna have …..gonna have Mandy killed!"

"What?" Jason frowns and looks round at everyone in the room "she was gonna what? …Why?"

  
Sonny and Ray arrive at the room doorway. They're now catching up on the conversation  
  


"Jason it's true… she got in her head that something was going on with me and you" she watches his reaction

  
Daniel's rubbing his bandaged arm as Jason looks at him. He sees how badly beaten he is "Hey look I'm sorry… come you need to sit down!"   
he moves away from the chair he'd been sitting in and Daniel is glad to rest himself there  
  


everyone looks at him and Clay. The bruises and bandages on them both

  
Sonny looks back at Jason  
"She did this? She did this to Clay?...What the hell!... I'll kill her .. I really will kill her this time!"

"Sonny calm down!"

"Jesus Jason this has gotta end. How many more people do you wanna get hurt?"

"Yeah I know!… but what can I do?"

  
Clay frowns "Jace… if she can do this … what the hell's she gonna do if she doesn't get to see Jaycee? I don't wanna even imagine .. " he takes a deep breath rubbing his head  
"wait .. you don't think she'd hurt Jaycee?.. do you?" Clay frowns. Jason shrugs "no! … No I can't believe she'd hurt him… she wouldn't do that"

  
Jason rubs his head

"Clay I'm not sure what she's capable of doing anymore!"

  
Everyone now looks at each other but no one speaks

Daniel looks up

" I have plan! " he sighs "but she's not gonna like it… but errrm…. we need to do it but we  need to get her here to the hospital first"

"What?" Jason frowns " a plan to do what?"

  
"Jason just listen to him for a minute" Mandy puts her hand on his arm "he wants to help her…. We need to do this to keep everyone safe"

"we need to get her here to the hospital" Daniel closes his eyes and bites his lip "she'll come here for you .. if you ask her"

"Why?" he frowns "What you gonna do?"

Daniel shakes his head "look there's no choice now" he sighs "I've got a private facility on standby Matt sorted the authorisation side… they'll take her!"

Jason laughs "She'll never go .. not willingly .. you'll never get her to agree to that. Jesus look what happened last time ….Do you not remember she tried to kill herself"

"No I know she won't go willingly… but they'll use force if needs be…Jason they can handle this I organised it with Matt.. he says they're specialists in dealing with people like her.. it's what they do"

  
Jason frowns  
"Wait they won't hurt her will they?... I don't want them to hurt her.. she's ill .. she needs help. She doesn't need any more hurt"

Mandy sighs "Jason we have to do this…. she needs this help.. you have to be strong now and make the right decision"

" they'll give her the help she needs.. however long it takes but you know she won't go of her own free will.. she won't accept that help." Daniel frowns " I don't want them to hurt her either… they'll sedate her but… they have powers to errm…." He gulps "… use force if she won't agree"

  
  
Jason gulps "Shit!" he rubs his head " I don't know about this. I don't like it!... I mean forcing her" he frowns thinking ".. she's had enough of that"

"Jace" Sonny looks at him "look at what she's doing man… who she's hurting .. he's her brother he's saying you need to do this…. Jason for god sake wake up… you gotta think about Jaycee what about if she does hurt him… you'll never forgive yourself if you don't do something now."

"I know but forcing her? Shit!" he squats down on the floor and puts his head in his hands "that's why we are where we are because everyone keeps forcing .. Matt said that… he said its cos she just wants to be in control… It was your father started this … when forced her out of the Navy and into Rehab!"

"No!...My father knew how out of control she was even then. . he did it for the right reasons and like us he didn't have any choice"

"SHIT!... I need a minute" Jason rubs his face and stands up " I need some air"  
he gets up and leaves the room

  
  
They all look at each other again and Sonny shakes his head  
"Shit! Why the hell can't he see this need to happen?"

Clay looks at Sonny "he can… it's just making that decision that's hard .. he just needs a minute. We're asking him to make her do something she'll hate.. he's right last time he tried this .. well… He still blames himself for that ...Just give him a time … he'll make the right decision"

Mandy nods and looks at them all "I'll go talk to him.. I'll make him see sense!"

Sonny looks at Clay then at Daniel "but you don't need him to agree… you're her brother.. you can make the decision Right? You don't need Jason to approve it?"

Daniel sighs "The decisions already been made.. I'd just rather he agrees… she'll listen to him more than me. I need him to get her here.. she won't come for me" He looks at everyone in the room "this isn't gonna be easy but it really is for the best. Jason just needs to see that no one wants to hurt her, least of all me.. but she's hurting other people "

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason's back to the room with Mandy following behind

"Okay!" he nods "Okay!.. we do this! I've still got reservations about it.. but it's the right thing, I think you're right… we don't have any choices" he picks up his phone to call her

"CJ …it's me… I need to see you. We need to talk. Can you meet me at the hospital?... yeah I'm visiting Clay He wants to see you too. We need…. "he pauses "….We need to talk about this situation and the situation with Jaycee and find a solution"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She smiles and puts down her phone she looks at Matt

"See ….I knew he'd come around … he wants to talk now … probably worried I'm gonna get custody and there's nothing he can do!" she laughs " I'm gonna meet him at the hospital and see Clay at the same time.. they _wanna move_ forward" she smiles

 

Matt nods "that's good… about talking ….why the Hospital though?"

She swallows hard "ermmm…Clay's there … he ermmm .. he got into some trouble!"

"Trouble?.. What trouble?"

She shrugs "Oh … I don't know… think he was robbed. You wanna drive me?"

"Yeah!...Yeah sure of course I will… I'll just use the bathroom"

he closes the bathroom door and looks at his phone then texts Daniel - "we're on our way"

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They arrive at the hospital. And enter Clay's room

"Daniel?" she frowns "what the hell are you doing here? I've been trying to call you … Are you okay?"

"Yes!.. yeah I'm fine!" he smiles at her "don't worry .. it's all sorted now!"

  
She looks around seeing Mandy and Sonny

"Okay what the hell's going on?" she frowns as she stays in the doorway. The atmosphere in the room is starting to make her feel apprehensive "Jason what's this about… I thought _we_ were talking"

"We are... talking"

"This looks more like an ambush!"

"It's not .. CJ… we're just trying to help you" he sighs "you need help so let us help you"  
  


She laughs "yeah right … Okay so what's this a therapy session?"

she looks at Matt behind her   
"What?.. we all air our issues and then say sorry? Then everything's fixed"  
she laughs but the frown on her head deepens all these people are making her nervous  
  
"Okay! … alright .. I'll go first. Yeah sorry!...I'm sorry about what's happened!... okay ..Yeah it got a bit out of control, but I'll sort it …..no more drinking.. I promise" she smiles but she gets no response back

  
Clay smiles at her. He does feel sorry for her.  
Jason looks at the floor knowing what they are planning he feels like he's betraying her

"Catherine!" Daniel stands up

She gulps and frowns now she feels really unsure of whats going on, but she doesn't like it. Then she spots the two large male nurses in the corridor.  
She backs out of the door into the corridor "Okay can someone tell me what the hell's going on here?"

  
Matt's behind her "Catherine we're just trying to do what's best"

"Sorry what? You're speaking to me?. Best?... best for who?" she looks round the room "Jason What the hell's going on?"

She sees the syringe in one of the nurse's hands "Daniel ..did you do this?... Is this because of her?" she nods at Mandy… "Oh maybe she did it? Did you tell her… Whispered in her ear…. Little pillow talk?"

  
  
Daniel takes a deep sigh "Catherine… I'm sorry … but I'm sending you away for a while….You need some help .. just go with them. Don't make it hard!"

"No! …No!....NO! this is not happening … I'm not going anywhere… I just wanted to see my son!"  
  


"CJ please .. just take the help they're offering" Jason pleads with her

"Wait what? you're in on this too?"

"CJ please!... you need help. Jesus Christ … look what you did to Clay .. to your brother… surely that tells you somethings wrong."

" I never did that… I mean I never did it myself" she rubs her head. She does feel bad seeing how beaten they are

"But you gave the orders.. and you sent people after Mandy"

 

She grinds her teeth "You told them that? Geez!... SHIT… I trusted you Daniel and you let me down again."  
  
  
She thinks for a moment all this pressure it making her head hurt and she rubs it with both hands trying to keep her head clear  
"I'm sorry okay.. I guess I went too far .. I shouldn't have.. I shouldn't have done it.. what do you want me to do ..I said I'm sorry!"

"CJ we've all let you down as well… we should have put a stop to this well before now .. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get his far… I knew you needed help and I ignored it"

"Well you can forget this! What ever little plan you've cooked up… I'm not going anywhere .. and you can't make me!"

Matt sighs "Yeah they can.. I'm sorry but I've authorised you being committed … as your psychiatrist I signed off on it.. I know you don't want it but it's for the best"

"Wait!... What ?" she takes deep breath "NO! you can't do that! I'm not doing this ….I'm not going there… please Jason!.. please do something don't let them do this .. I asked you last time"  
she starts to cry  
"Jason please .. I'm sorry.. I never meant to take Jaycee.. I just wanted to see him. Jason!"

  
  
Jason looks at her his eyes are welling up with tears he can see the pain in her face " CJ please… do this… do this for me. Just go with them. I'll come and see you .Just take the help!"

She's angry now  
"Shut UP! Just SHUT UP! I'm not doing this! You can't make me!"

  
One of the nurses steps forward with the syringe and he gets it in her shoulder but in her anger she lashes out and catching him off guard he falls over.  
She knocks the syringe from his hand and only a small amount of the sedative went into her skin.   
She rubs at the mark that it made. "owwwwh!"

Now she's even more angry with them all and he pulls the gun they didn't realise she had  
"This this is not happening. Do you understand.. I am not going there!"

her shoulder burns and she rubs at it again. Her head is groggy "What the hell was that?"

  
It's not enough to knock her out as intended but enough to cloud her head and vision.   
She rubs her head as she grabs Mandy by the hair "You're coming with me!"

  
Daniel steps forward "NO! Catherine NO! You let her go!"

She laughs "or what? you call this off and then I'll let her go but don't worry! I'll send her back for you when I'm done… probably in a body bag! NOW MOVE!" she points the gun at Mandy indicating for her to move to the side of the corridor  
  


The nurse has raised the alarm and two-armed security guards arrive  
  


"DROP THE WEAPON! or we will fire"

  
She laughs as she grabs hold of Mandy twisting her hair round her hand  
"I don't think so ….now move!"

"CJ .. listen to me… please don't do this.. let me talk to you"  
Jason tries to reason with her "you wanna see Jaycee?.. let Mandy go and I'll take you to see him! Please CJ .. you don't need to do this. Just give me the gun.. come on"

"Jason why… Why couldn't you just let me see Jaycee we could have avoided all this . I just wanted to see my son!"

"I know.. I know.. and you will. You just have to get better first!"

"No… No that's not gonna happen now.. you lied to me .. you told me you loved me… you wanted to be with me for us to be normal.. a family" tears roll down her cheeks, but she tightens the grip on Mandy's hair

"Oowwww! CJ you're hurting me!"

"SHUT the fuck up!" she wipes the tears from her cheek

"I did .. CJ, I do! I just can't be with you … not when you're like this. Please just give me the gun and let Mandy go!"

"You wanted her" she twists Mandy's hair tighter around her hand "you told me we were over and then you wanted her"

"No!" he frowns confused. He can see the anger building in her face "Is this why you're upset … you thought me and Mandy.. no, we're just friends… just friends that's all…I swear to you… is this what this is all about?"

  
  
She's confused and crying. She can't think clearly. Her head is clouded by the sedative she rubs it and tries to shake off the feeling

  
" I said DROP THE WEAPON!"

  
She can see all the people and hear all the shouting but it's like she's in a different place, distant to them all . Her head is all cloudy like she's swimming underwater

 

Mandy tries to pull away but she tightens the grip on her hair "I don't think so bitch!"

Jason takes a deep sigh "Please CJ give me the gun… "

"No!" she looks him in the eyes "we were so good together always… we made JC… we were gonna have another baby" she starts crying

"I know.. I know" he swallows hard he can see the pain in her face "CJ I know you're hurting right now .. please let us help you. Put the gun down"

 

She rubs her head as her vision starts to cloud again.  
Mandy sees her moment of weakness and lashes out getting herself free from her grip.

 

As she does the gun goes off followed seconds later by a second shot.

 

Both Mandy and CJ drop to the floor and then there's lots of rushing around and commotion in the corridor. The floor is covered in blood.

 

Now as Daniel and Sonny grab Mandy's arms, she stands up   
"I'm fine it's not me… it's not mine the blood…. it's not me"  
  
Mandy stands shaking while they look her over. She's taking deep panicking breathes. She looks at her shaking hands…"I'm not hurt"

  
Jason drops to the floor where CJ lies  
"CJ . . hold on .." he can see the red blood patch on the front of her T shirt

She holds her chest "aaarrrgghhhh!... Jason ….I.. can't….. breathe"

"HOLD on we'll get some help!"

  
Her body starts to shake as she chokes on the blood in her throat. Jason still has her in his arms as she looks at him "Jason…."

"Just hold on!" he says it, but he knows it's too late he can see the life draining from her eyes

"I..….." she chokes "I..lo…."

"Shhh! CJ please…" He kisses her "Just hold on!"

"… I love …"

"I know, I know!...GET SOME HELP!... Oh god please… don't you dare die….CJ.. CJ! Oh shit" he buries his face against hers as she closes her eyes.

"Oh Shit!"   
He's covered in blood at they try to move him "NO!... get off me!" He holds her tight as tears run down his cheek. He swallows hard rocking back and forwards

The security officer who didn't fire kicks her weapon away "Clear!"

 

The medical staff start to rally round her "Sir… Sir we need to …please Sir" they look at each other as he won't let go  
"You're too late…" he closes his eyes "I said you're too late…. She's gone!" he looks round at everyone "She's gone! …What the hell have we done?!"

Everyone looks at each other as he leans crying into her lifeless body  
"CJ…" he kisses her hoping against hope that she might open her eyes

"Please sir we need to ….."

  
Mandy puts her hand on his shoulder "Jason you need to let go!"

"No!... No! we did this .." he looks up

 

"Jace Brother.." Ray puts his hand on his back and squats down beside him "Jason… time to let her go… come one man.. we get some air"

"Shit Ray!... what the hell..this wasn't supposed to happen … we we're supposed to be helping her"

"I know… I know .. come on man let's get some air!"

Eventually he does let go and as he gets up as he wipes this hand through is hair transferring her blood on his face  
"Shit!... oh, Jesus" he's crying hard now as Ray walks him away down the corridor while the medical team cover her body over.

"Oh shit!" Sonny lets out a deep sigh.  
Clay holds back his tears Shaking his head. "Oh my god…" He closes his eyes "What the hell happened?"

Sonny shakes his head ".. I don't know man!" he lets out a long sigh. Everyone just stands in stunned silence.

 

Police officers arrive and start interviewing the security guards as Daniel looks at Mandy. He closes his eyes taking in the scene for a moment as he stands looking at her body lying covered on the corridor floor.

Wiping away his tears he shakes his head in disbelief "Oh god Catherine! Why couldn't you have just listened"  
he closes his eyes as they fill with tears  
"I'm so sorry…we were just trying to help you. It was never meant to end like this!"


	62. This is on me!

_**I know what I said about the end but someone asked what happened next! :)** _

 

“Jace!.. Jace Man!…” Ray calls after him “JASON!!...Jason…. please man…look just wait!”

“ What Ray? What?.... You gonna fix it? You gonna make it better with your words of sympathy?.. Is that gonna bring her back?...... I don’t need your pity… Just leave me alone Ray”

“Jace… Jason come on!... Brother come back! … Look the police are gonna wanna speak to you”

Jason’s pacing back and forward in the empty corridor as he slams his hand hard into the door “FUCK!”  
He looks at his hand as it stings from where he slams the door. He realizes they’re still covered in her blood. He looks at them turning them over in front himself just looking at the color  
“Oh god!” he closes his eyes as they burn with his tears but taking a deep breath he holds them in.

“Jason don’t!... Please man” Ray puts his hand on his shoulder “ come on .. come back with me!”  
Jason shrugs him off  
  
Ray closes his eyes and takes a deep breath he’s not sure how to help his friend as he can see the pain and the hurt in his face.  
Normally he has some words of comfort to use but he knows this time nothing will fix the pain.

 

The doors open towards them as a man carrying flowers and smiling comes rushing through. As he does he bumps into Jason who is still back and forwards pacing.  
“what the hell you son of bitch watch where you’re going !” Jason grabs hold of the guy and slams him against the wall

“Hey man!!” The guy looks horrified and scared, taken completely by surprise at Jason’s actions

“Just look what the  fuck you’re doing in future!”  Jason has hold of him as Ray steps in

“Jason….brother what the hell?… Jason let go!!” he looks at the guy’s face “Jace man this isn't his fault. He's just going about his business, man .. let him go” he takes Jason’s hand off the guys jacket as he does Jason looks away embarrassed at his actions as he realises he’s gone too far

Ray checks the guy “You alright?.... Look sorry! He’s sorry. He didn’t mean it … he errrm…. he’s just had some bad news.. we’re sorry okay?” Ray nods apologetically

“Yeah sure!...I’m fine” the guy  gulps. He’s shocked and looks Jason up and down, shaking his head before he carries on down the corridor.

 

Ray shakes his head “Jace man… you need to calm down!”  
  
Jason looks away and leans his head against the wall “What the hell have we done Ray? .. we did this!..... I knew pushing her …..it was a bad idea”

“Come on man…. no one knew she’d react like this …Man…  no one knew she had that gun!”

 

Jason laughs “No one knew?” he laughs again  “of course I knew any one that knew CJ knew she did … when have you ever known CJ not carry one?”

he shakes his head as he sighs letting out a long breath then squats down against the wall running both his blood covered hands through his hair before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath trying to take a moment and get his feelings in check  
“Just go Ray! Just go!...  I wanna be on my own”

Jace…. I’m not leaving you man … not like this!.. Look let me take you home?”

“NO!! …No. I just wanna be on my own. Just leave me alone Ray”

“Sure….. Okay … but I’ll wait with the others till you’re ready!” he puts his hand on his shoulder “I’m for you man … whatever you need.. you know that right?”

“Yeah sure!” Jason sighs again “Ray… I’m sorry  .. I just need….”he shakes his head trying to grasp the enormity of what happened “ .. I know you’re only trying to help “

Ray pats Jason on the shoulder and nods and heads off back down the corridor to the others

 

Jason drops his head in his hands

“Shit… what the hell” he rubs his face

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Everyone’s standing round Clay’s bed. Daniel’s sitting in the chair. Ray comes back to the room and everyone looks at him

“How’s he doing?” Clay frowns

Ray shakes his head “Not good .. he’s blaming himself. Saying we shouldn’t have pushed her into this … I don’t know” he lets out a long-exasperated sigh

  
Clay bites his lip. He knows how Jason feels because in his head he’s blaming himself too  
  
He moves himself round in the bed and a pain shoots through his body. He pushes the morphine pump another click as he grimaces at the agony.  
“Ah shit…” he closes his eyes “Phewwww!” he breathes through the ache “ why the hell wouldn’t she listen for once”

Sonny looks at him taking his tooth pick out his mouth “When the hell would she listen, ever.. how many times have we said that?.... that's why we’re sitting here like this”

  
Daniel sits quiet

“You okay?” Mandy frowns  as she sees his face is contorted with pain and him rubbing his arm “you need some more pain relief”

“Yeah maybe .. look I think I should probably head off?”

  
Sonny looks at him “The cops still need to speak to us. They said to wait here”

Daniel sits back down “Oh right … okay… but I don’t know what more help I can be.. and there’s things I need to take care of”  
  


The clatter of movement outside the room window makes them all look up, as the medical staff push the trolley with her body slowly past and down the open corridor

Clay keeps watching out the window to the room he sees Jason standing there.

 

 

Jason’s back outside the room and he stops the trolley by putting his hand on it

the medics look at him

“can you just give me a minute?” he frowns  “Please”

they look at each other then back at Jason “ Yeah sure! Just a couple of minutes though we need to …you know”

He nods. “Yeah I just need a moment”  
 he bites his cheek holding back his tears as he slowly uncovers her face. He takes a sharp intake of breath “Oh!! Shit..”

He looks at her and pushes the wisps of her hair back from her cheek.  
He thinks how perfect she looks lying there, like she’s just asleep. Like so many times before when she’s laid beside him and he’s watched her peacefully sleeping except this time all the worries and stress gone  
  
“Oh god CJ… Why?”  
 His lip quivers and he takes in a deep breath through his nose trying to hold his emotions. His eyes full of tears and his head starts to shake. He peels the cover back further to the spot on her chest where the blood from the wound sits.

He hovers his now shaking hand over it before he gently touches her. She’s still slightly warm to the touch which makes him draw breath “oh god!!”  
he puts his hand gently on the wound “CJ… please!!” he’s shaking as two large tears roll down his cheek on to her  “please…no!” he shakes his head and closes his eyes

The nurse looks at him “Mr Hayes” she puts her hand on his hand smiling gently and caringly at him “we need to take her now”  
she gives him this look of pity “Please sir. You need to let her go” She puts her other hand and on his arm getting his attention

He nods biting his lip hard and leans down and kisses her lips before the nurse gently covers her back over  
  
 “Shit!!!” he holds his stomach; it hurts so much from the knot of pain in it. He turns away and faces the wall as the nurse pushes the trolley away, before slumping down in the corridor seats.  
  
Mandy looks at the others in the room as she nods at them all “I’ll go”

 

She sits down beside him “Jason.. I’m.. I’m so sorry! I know how hard this must be”

“Don’t!!... don’t you dare!”  he clenches his teeth together “Don’t you dare tell me you’re sorry…..you’re not sorry… you hated her .. you all did … I ll bet you’re all glad” he swallows hard “now you all got what you wanted” he sighs “she’s gone, gone for good.. but did you all think about her little boy…”  
it takes all his energy to hold back his anger and tears now “Shit!! …” he shake his head “all she wanted Mandy was to see him.....God!!!  all I had to do was let her see him.. but NO! ….No… cos I wanted to hurt her… I wanted her to …pay. I used that against her … _ohhh!_ ” he drops his head in his hands

“Jason!” Mandy wipes a tear from her cheek “Jason.. no one wanted this .. we were just trying to help her.. Jason please come on …”  she puts her hand on his arm and lean her head against his shoulder

  
For a moment he accepts her comfort but  then suddenly he’s filled with anger and pushes her off “No! No.. you don’t!... Get off me! I don’t want your sympathy”

“Jason!.....Jason  where are you going?”

“Going?.. Where am I going? I’m going home Mandy … to see our son…” he sucks in his tears “her son… to …” he closes his eyes and swallows hard  “to tell him…his Mommy’s gone.” He bites his lip hard “shit!”

“Jason… you don’t have to do this alone …..” it’s too late by the time she gets her words out he’s gone

 

Ray puts his hand on Mandy’s shoulder “Just leave him …. he needs some time”

She shakes her head “I didn’t think he still felt like this about her.. I thought they were over Ray?”

 “I don’t know Mandy… trust me over the years… I’ve tried to understand what’s behind those two but hell” he laughs “I don’t think I’ll ever understand it”  
he shakes his head and shrugs “but no matter what.. he’s gonna need some time We just have to be there for him”

 

Daniel comes to the door and Mandy gets up and puts her arms around his waist and leans her head on his shoulder and starts to cry. The shock from everything is now starting to take its toll on her

“Hey, come on!” he kisses the top of her head “I’ll take you home ..” he looks at the police officer “can we do this later?”

“Yeah! sure thing .. I think we’ve got most of what we need anyway. We’ll be in touch!”

 

A figure in a suit stands in the corridor waiting as they go to leave.  Daniel looks up meeting their eyes  
“Daniel!” he pauses “we need to talk”

“Not now” he looks at Mandy “let’s get you out of here”

“Daniel.. don’t put this off.”

“I said not now! I’ll be in touch!”

 

Mandy looks up she’s still shaking from shock “whats going on ?” she frowns  “do I know him?” she tries to think if she recognises the tall suited man

“No! I don’t think so” Daniel smiles and shakes his head “Don’t worry about it .. let’s just get out of here”

  
Daniel looks at him and in a lower whispered voice he answers “I _will_ be in touch”

He nods and is gone

 

 

Clay leans back in his bed and pushes the morphine pump button again

“You in pain?” Sonny frowns as he sees the look on Clay’s face

“Yeah a bit … It’s okay … I just need a moment”

  
Sonny nods “yeah sure. Hey!.. Clay .. listen man don’t you go blaming yourself for this  .. this was all her own fault. She caused this no one else..  Nothin’ you could have done could have stopped this .. you understand that?”

Ray looks up at Sonny then back a Clay.  

  
Trent who arrived during all the commotion lets out a long sigh and  looks at them all. He’s angry they are all blaming her, and he can’t stay quiet any longer  
“you I warned Jason” he sighs “several times. I told him she was vulnerable ….especially after she lost the baby he didn’t listen … In her head, her mental state after everything that happened to her, but no one saw it!... No one did anything me included and now this is the consequences and you wonder why you’re all surprised?”  
He lets out a sigh. Trent really did care for CJ but in the end he couldn’t help her and that’s what he feels worst about.  

He sees Clay grimace in pain “Let me have a look at you” he looks in Clay’s eyes “where’s the pain hurt the most?”

Sonny shakes his head he suddenly feels consumed by tiredness and sits down  
“Shit! what a fuck up this is!” He looks at Ray

Ray sighs “I know!” he rubs his hand on his chin and downs over his beard “it sure is!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason arrives back at his house and  pulls the truck in the driveway.  
  
 He sits there and doesn’t get out. Just sitting there with his head leaned against the truck window glass.  
His tears run down his face and he sits there without realising he’s doing it, using the truck key just scratching and picking at the leather on the steering wheel cover

“Shit!”  
He frowns as he thumps the wheel with his hand then doesn’t stop and keeps banging and thumping the wheel till he accidentally hits the horn.  
He jumps at the  jolt the sound makes. Then looks at himself in the side mirror seeing how tired he looks and the ache in his head  which he rubs with the heel of his palm against his  forehead. He rubs it hard, harder and harder trying to make the pain go away  
“Oh Shit! …shit!.. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry!... Oh god” he shakes his head then leans it back against the leather head rest closing his eyes

The sound of the horn brings Linda to the door.  She frowns as she sees him sitting there wondering what’s happened.  
“Jaycee go inside honey.. Daddy will be right in .. there’s a good boy!... go back inside like Grandma said. We’re just here!”

 

She comes to the side window of the truck and watches her son sitting there “Jason?... Jason.. what’s happened?... Son tell me?”  
  
he opens the door and nearly falls into her arms. She wraps his head in her hands “oh dear lord… son what on earth has happened?”

“She…” he sucks in air “ she.. “ he can’t get his words out

“She?.... who?.... Son… Jason talk to me?”

“CJ …” he rubs his eye sockets with his fingers trying to clear the tears. He takes a moment before speaking “ sh …. she’s dead”

“Son.. oh .. I mean what?” Linda’s confused and doesn’t know what to say.  
She’s been here before with him when he thought she was dead but for some reason the pain in him this time feels way worse almost like this time there’s something different

“You know last time I thought she was dead .. there was part of me could still feel her…. this time she feels gone .. I can’t feel anything”

“Son.. I .. I don’t what to say.. What happened?”

He shakes his head … “we did this….. I did this! This is on me!”

“I’m sure that’s not true Son whatever’s happened .. it’s not on you! .. Jason…” she takes a deep breath  “it’s the kinda life she lived .. you know that … she was always taking a risk with something”

“Don’t!” he’s angry and pulls back from her “ Why is everyone trying to blame her?.... All she wanted to do was see her son and I stopped her … this is my fault .. this is on me!”

“No son .. no, it’s not… you can’t think like that”

“Yeah!... yeah I can …and now I’ve gotta explain to that little boy … that killed his mom!”

 

Linda takes a really deep breath and shakes her head as she watches her broken son walk past. He gets to the front door and his son in his arms

She puts her hand to her mouth “oh Son!” she closes her eyes and tear rolls down her cheek .

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“Arrrgghhhh! No …. NO!... NOooo….Get off…  Noooo…..NO!!!!”

“Clay! ..Clay, Clay man wake up!!” Sonny shakes Clay awake “Hey man wake up .. just a dream… Clay .. it’s Sonny it’s just a dream man… I got ya….I got yah Clay!”  
  
Sonny takes a deep breath as Clay opens his eyes with a jolt then desperately clings to him as he wakes from the nightmare he’s having

“Oh Shit! … shit!” He sits up rubbing his head “phewwww!”  the sweat is streaming off him and he feels breathless

“Same one again?” Sonny frowns at him concerned

“Yeah!..... Yeah it was” he takes a moment wiping his forehead “I’m good man.. just give me a minute!”

“Yeah!.. sure thing”

“Sonny. .. Thanks man!”

“Hey don’t sweat it .. .I’m here for ya man.. got ya six always you know that!” he smiles as he  fist bumps on Clay’s shoulder, and he gets up and heads back to his bed.  
  
He stops at the doorway “err Clay .. just give me a warning next time ya gonna scream like a girl…  that damn near gave me a heart attack” he smiles

Clay laughs “yeah sure man!”

 

He slumps back in his pillow the relief washing over him  
“Shit!!”  
he sighs as he lays there thinking about the dream .. it’s more like flashback from when he was held hostage with a mixture of CJ crying and him not able to reach her.  
The dreams have been coming more often now and each time he wakes in a sweat soaked panic

The feeling subsides and licks his lips _“I’m thirsty”_ he gets up and heads into the kitchen area to get a drink of water

“Clay you okay?” Sonny calls out from his room

Clay smiles it’s nice that Sonny’s listening out for him “Yeah man I’m good thanks!...Sonny go back to sleep man .. I’m just getting a drink”

“Okay .. you want me .. you know where I am”

 

Clay pours the water in to the glass and stands by the sink watching the tap drip  
 “we need to get that fixed”  
  
The past 6 weeks has gone by in a blur of operations and endless drinking. They haven’t had time for repairs.  
With Lisa being away and Sonny unsure of getting their relationship back on track as he doesn’t want her risking her career for him, they’ve been making the most of single guy bonding sessions on a regular basis.  
  
 Clay’s thinking at some point that he needs to get off that treadmill but for now the drinking and partying is keeping his head distracted or it was till this past week when the nightmares started getting more frequent.

He closes his eyes, he knows at some point he may have to admit defeat, as he sees it, and seek some help but for now he’s trying to cope by himself  
.

He notices the mail that arrived earlier sitting on the side.. some of the redirected mail from his old apartment.  
He picks it up with his glass of water and goes and sits in the chair. He turns the TV on with no sounds for company and sits with just the low light from it.  
  
He checks Sonny’s bedroom door is closed making sure that he’s not disturbing him, before leaning back in the chair taking a moment to reflect on the dreams.  
Needing a distraction he starts to open the mail.  
It’s just the usual junk,  a couple of reminder bills, that he thought he already settled and small Jiffy bag they he doesn’t recognise.  
He frowns “what the hell’s this?”  he looks it over. Just a plain padded bag with a printed label with his name and old apartment address. He notices it has no mail marks either he frowns and gets up to get some scissors from the drawer to open it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jaycee’s jumping on the couch and Jason’s laid slumped in front of the TV

“JASON!! Are you gonna stop him?... Jaycee GET DOWN…. Jason are you awake? He’s running riot here…. Jaycee… I won’t tell you again!” Linda let’s out a long sigh and rubs her head. She’s worn out from Jaycees constant demands  “Do you ever do as your told?”

 

Jason takes no notice just blankly looking at the screen, he’s not even dressed.

“Jason!.. are you gonna get dressed?.. or even move from there today?”

He turns and looks at his mother “probably not!”

She sighs “son you need to get back to work .. this is no good for either of you”

He still ignores her

She shakes her head  “JAYCEE! I told you … GET … DOWN!!”  
  
The little boy turns to look at her and as he does  he falls over the back of the couch hitting his head on the table. Dazed and mainly shocked by the fall, he starts to cry.

She sighs. “Ohhhh!”  
 She’s tired this past six weeks looking after Jaycee and watching her son decline into the man that’s now occupying the couch has all taken its toll on her.  
  
She picks Jaycee up. He’s sobbing and rubbing his head.  
“I told you what would happen if you didn’t get down now look you’ve hurt yourself.” She checks him over it’s nothing serious but he’s mostly crying from the shock of falling “You know sometimes  you’re just like your mother, never doing as you’re told!”  
The minute the words are out of her mouth she closes her eyes in regret and as she goes to apologise but Jason turns on her

“What the _hell_ did you just say?”

“Jason…I’m sorry …”

“I asked you what the _HELL_ did you just say to him?”

  
“Son… I’m sorry .. I didn’t mean it like that.. but…. Jason he needs some discipline.. he needs his father”

“He’s fine .. He’s just lost his mother he doesn’t need me telling him what to do .. look where that got her!”

“Jason... Son! .. For god sake. Jason how many times what happened to her was NOT your fault .. and letting him do what ever he wants .. is not helping anyone, especially him” she shakes her head and sighs “Jason you need to take some control here. You need to go back to work!”

“And what if I don’t?”

  
  
Linda’s exasperated now these past weeks have been hell and she’s tired

“you know what .. I’d been invited on a trip to Vegas with a friend.. I wasn’t going to go; the way things are here but… you know what .. I am gonna go. You need to get out of this pity party you’re in and start being a Father to this child again …he needs you … and you need him,  
let alone Mikey and Emma! Have you even called them in the last few weeks?”

Jason bites his lip as Linda hands the still crying Jaycee to him “Sort yourself out son… or I may not come back!”

He gulps and looks at Jaycee he rubs his head and feels the small bump on it.    
He holds him close and breathes in the smell from his hair. Closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of the child against him.  
“I’m sorry .. I’m so sorry ..” he looks up at the ceiling “CJ… I’m sorry!”  
  
He takes a moment just thinking and settling Jaycee. As he hears the click of the mailbox outside he looks up.

“Hey Jaycee..” he turns him round and looks at him “you wanna get the mail?...Yeah?” he smiles, and Jaycee smiles back at him.  
He watches his expression and right there  he can see CJ  in that smile. He bites lip and pushes his feelings back down inside him as he carries him on his hip out to the mailbox

“you wanna open it?”  
  
Jaycee smiles again as he pulls out the mail. “What we got there? Daddy have a look”  
Jason looks at it there some junk mail and some bills and small padded envelope he doesn’t recognise

As they turn to go back to the house a jogger runs past them and Jaycee puts his hand up calling out “Mommy!”

“What?”  
Jason frowns as the little boy points to the jogger with long dark hair  
 “mommy!”

Jason swallows hard as he watches her run down the street. Taking a deep breath as she does indeed look like CJ  
_“shit”_ his eyes start to well and he gulps “No!.. No, it’s not mommy” he kisses Jaycees head “come on let’s get you some ice cream”

Jason lays the mail on the coffee table and takes Jaycee to the kitchen. He fills the bowl with ice cream as Linda comes to the doorway with her suitcase.  
She watches as Jason’s stood at the kitchen counter crying  
  
“Son?” she frowns

“I’m okay .. Just..  just enjoy your trip….Mom”

“Oh son… I won’t go if you need me here?” She puts her case down

“No .. No ..you’re right… I have to work the problem myself… get back on track… you go .. you deserve it. We’ll be fine”

“if you need me you call. I’ll be on the next flight back”  
she smiles and kisses Jaycee “grandma be back soon .. love you .. both of you” she puts her hand on Jason’s shoulder “son let your team help you… They’re hurting at you not letting them in!”

He nods “I’ll see ya when ya get back!”

 

 

Jason takes a beer from the fridge and slumps back down on the couch. He turns the cartoon channel on for Jaycee as he sits him beside him. He picks the mail up from the coffee table and starts to open it.

Jaycee’s back jumping on the couch again. Jason looks at him  
“ Jaycee … No!! get down … you’ll hurt yourself.. come on  watch the TV with Daddy!”

The little boy jumps again taking no notice “Jaycee what did I say?. … Do as you’re told… you’ll hurt yourself”

As Jaycee turns ready to do it again he looks Jason full in the face and right there, right there in that moment he can see CJ looking at him.  
He shakes his head and lets out a long deep sigh “oh god.. what am I gonna do with you” he smiles “Right come here!.... now sit down!”  
 Jason shakes his head and closes his eyes leaning his head back, he smiles “Yeah that’s right, you’re your mommy’s son that’s for sure” he laughs

 

He opens the jiffy bag envelope and a small key falls out onto the floor. Inside  is a letter and small flash drive

“What the fuck?” he frowns as he picks the key up and looks at it. He certainly doesn’t recognise it and it has no markings only an indented number 199

He looks at the letter and as he unfolds it he recognises CJ’s handwriting  
“what the hell is this?”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Clay slumps back down in the chair. He’s not tired now so he grabs a beer from the fridge and flicks the TV channels. He sighs as he feels so much calmer now and as he listens to Sonny snoring he smiles

He picks up  the small padded envelope and using the scissors opens it. A small key falls out followed by another with a key tag on it and a white folded paper that looks like a letter  
“What the hell?” he frowns

He looks at the small key with no tag. He has no idea what it is it only has a number 199 stamped on the side.  
The other key he recognises, it’s the key to the motel room that he and CJ use to stay at. He turns it over in his hand, smiling and feeling it bringing back all those memories.

“What the hell?”  he unwraps the letter it just has the words ‘I’m sorry!’ written on it. He deepens his frown at the black and white photo wrapped inside it  
  
“What the fuck?” He’s confused as he looks at what appears to be a baby scan photo.  
 He sits forward on the seat looking at it in the light of the TV and lets out a long deep sigh. He swallows hard trying to make some sense as he looks at the keys and the photo  
  
“ What the hell CJ ?” he rubs his head as he looks up to see Sonny’s standing over him

“You alright?” Sonny asks seeing the look on his face “you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“Errrm…. I’m not sure!”

“Why what’s wrong?” Sonny now frowns “What’s that you got there?”

Clay gulps and holds out the photo for him to look “I’m  confused!....I have no idea what this is?”

“Where the hell you get this?”

“It arrived in the mail .. Sonny I don’t understand”

Sonny looks at him “When did this come?”

“I don’t know… it went to my apartment … but it’s got no mail mark. It looks like CJs handwriting.. and it’s definitely her key….” Clay frowns again “… I really don’t understand what this is about. Who the hell would have sent this? ”  
  
 Sonny rubs his head and bites his lip as he looks at the photo. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes    
“Oh lord!”


	63. does one of you want to explain

“Phewww!!!”  
Sonny rubs his face and pours his coffee. Sniffing loudly he sits down on the couch and puts his feet up on the table while he’s eating his cereal

He can hear the water running in the bathroom as Clay’s in the shower.  
  
While he continues eating he notices the padded envelope and keys on the table beside his feet. Checking the bathroom door and that Clay’s still showering he sits forward and slides the envelope and contents round so he can see it now in the daylight.  
  
He picks the photo and letter up and frowns “What the fuck were you up to? “

His frown lines deepen as he studies the picture he notices though it’s  a real photo some of the details from the side of the scan have been cut off

   
He chews his cereal when a sudden knock at the door jolts him back to reality  
“shit!” He tips the milk down his front  “dammit!....errrm….. just give me a minute” he grabs a towel and wipes his chin

As he opens the door Lisa leaps forward jumping on him. It catches him off guard and she nearly knocks him over  
“HEY!!! …Shit.. Lisa!!!”

“Oh sorry!” she smiles a big huge beaming smile “did you miss me?”

“Hell yeah!! What the hell are you doing here? I didn’t think you were due back till tomorrow?”

“Wanted to surprise you…. “ she kisses him and smiles “So we alone?” 

“Errrrmm!....”

 

Clay comes to the bathroom doorway wrapped only in a small towel

“oh, Hey Lisa.. wasn’t expecting you back today?” he smiles

“Oh sorry!" she nods to Sonny "Just thought I’d surprise ya” she smiles    


He looks at Sonny “Look I can get out your hair … go somewhere let you two have some alone time?”

“No!..no! we got plenty time to catch up” she looks up, smiling at Sonny

“Well if he’s offering?.... you know? We should take him up on it? don'tcha think?” Sonny shrugs

“No Sonny we’re fine… you’ll have to wait” she slaps him on the chest and winks  


“I can? .. Oh yeah….Yeah I guess I’ll have to then!” she sighs and looks at Clay “Hey Lisa, you want some coffee? I just brewed some.”

“Yeah be good” she smiles  
“so how are you both?” She looks around the room at all the mess “see you’ve missed me !”

“Ahhhh!.. errm… yeah well we were gonna clean up .. we thought you were back tomorrow though!”

“Right!.... yeah I’m  sure you were” she looks at Clay as he gets some Juice “ so how’s things?”

Clay nods “yeah good”

  
“The funeral .. how did that go?”

“Yeah …” he looks at Sonny “ it was okay”

“And Jason? How’s he doing now?”

  
Sonny looks at her “not good .. he’s still not come back to BRAVO yet.. and errrmm....he's still shutting himself out ..Ray keeps trying .. going round taking Jaycee out with the kids but  …he says he's just sits watching TV.. I don’t know Lisa .. god knows we’ve tried” he shakes head and sighs as they all look at each

 

She sighs “So anyway…. what you two been up to?”

“Oh, errrrm us …” Clay looks a Sonny wondering what he’s told her “you know just hanging out.. watching TV, baking cookies stuff like that” Clay laughs

“Right!” she smiles “so no parties or stripper clubs then?” her eyes divert to the discarded wrist bands she can see under the table

 

Sonny sees what she’s looking at “Errrm us….. errmm…No!..We not been out really…Have we Clay?”

“No!...errrrm…just hanging out here at the apartment!”

“Sure…” she frowns “… just hanging out?”

 

Sonny stands her coffee on the table and as she leans forward to take the cup she frowns  
“What this?” she picks up the scan photo thats laid where Sonny left it

“Oh!... errrm… that!...” Clay shoots a panicked look at Sonny “… it's nothing!”  
  
 Sonny looks at Clay as Clay takes it off her “errm… no it’s nothing” he smiles awkwardly

  
“Nothing?....right, so two guys just happen to have a baby scan picture, randomly on their coffee table? Yeah?” she frowns “Clay?...What’s going on?” she waits but no explanation is offered “Clay, did you get someone pregnant?..…for god sake who? Sonny never even said you were seeing someone!”

“NO! No ..it’s nothing like that”

  
She looks up at Sonny  “Sonny???” she frowns

“HELL NO!!!  No NO!! it’s not mine!!  … Lisa never.. errr err.. NO! it’s his!”

“It’s Clay’s?… Okay so one of you wanna explain then?”

“Not really..” he sighs

“OK!....” she looks at them both and bites her lip “well I’m gonna wait for an explanation!”  
she sees the envelope and keys “So who’s gonna tell me whats going on?”

 

Sonny close his eyes

Clay bites his lip “I don’t know!” he sees her frown at him “that’s the truth … I got sent this stuff in the mail… I don’t know where it came from…. just these two  keys and this photo in this envelope”

“I’m confused …Who’s baby is it?”

“I’m not sure…” he sighs

“Clay?....someone just…randomly sends you a scan in the mail?”

“No!...It came with this letter” he hands it to her “that’s all I know”  


“I’m sorry??? I don’t get it?....Do you know who wrote this?”

“ yeah …yeah I think so…”he looks at Sonny who’s shaking his head “ errm.. I think it was CJ!”

  
“What the hell?” Lisa sits up and looks at Sonny who shrugs and closes his eyes “how can it be her?”

“ I’m guessing  she wrote it before everything happened”  Clay shrugs

“So, why’s she sent this to you? and why now?”

“I have no idea .. I really don’t” he sits and rubs his hand through his hair

 

“Wait … No, it can’t be… you had Jaycee tested Right? I mean” she again looks at Sonny who’s looking away shaking his head. He really wants no part in any of these theories “I thought Jason did too?.... so, this … this is not him?”

“Yeah…. Yeah I did …  you know I did….. I mean I know it was a home test and they’re not always accurate but… I think Jason had his done properly”  
He looks at Sonny “No it can’t be  Jaycee… it can’t be I mean you’d have to fix the test … there’s no way! and she told me .. she told me he wasn't”

“Oh, geez why are we even going here?...” Sonny goes the kitchen with his back to them  

Lisa looks around at him and then back at Clay “So what then ?...why send you this?”

  
Sonny sighs and looks at the ceiling before turning back to face them  

“Sonny?” Lisa frowns.. “do you know more about this ?”  


“ I wish the hell I knew nothing about this .. I wish the hell whoever sent this never did! Look ..” he sighs “the only thing I can think is it's … its" he lets out a long sigh "  .. you know maybe….” He shrugs “what we talked about that time…?”

She closes her eyes “ so you think …?”

“oh, I don’t know what the Hell I think….. I think we should just forget about it is what I think “

Clay frowns “what?.. what thing you talked about?”

 

Sonny lets out a deep sigh again and paces the room

“Sonny talk to me man”

“SHIT!!....Okay...  When CJ was  pregnant again .. me and Lisa we…….we just wondered….like only for a minute man  … you know …. If maybe it wasn’t  Jason’s" he shakes his head “Jesus…. We need this like a hole in the head!” he sighs  
“Look man,...Jason seemed convinced and she never indicated it wasn’t so…there was no reason to assume different!”

Clay sits quiet looking at the scan then he smiles and shake his head “ I knew it…… I knew … damn it! ...Ahhh Shit!” Clay sighs “... I knew she was lying .. I asked her, at the hospital and she said No, but…  I just  knew there was something… shit! I should have … I should have pushed it further!”

“Look man we don’t know for sure okay?...... lets just leave it like that .. its gonna do no good now opening these wounds up  … Hell man Jason can’t take any more .. just let it lie Clay for your good as well as his!”

“But… if that was my baby not his?”

“And what?...What the hell good is it gonna do now, Clay?... They’re both gone… just let it go!" Sonny closes his eyes "SHIT!! we don't need this”

  
  
Sonny shakes his head exasperated by it all  “All you’re gonna do if you mention this is cause trouble … trouble Bravo doesn’t need… hell they’re already considering looking for a new B1 if Jason doesn’t start getting his act together . ..you wanna make that happen? .. cos I sure as hell don’t!”

Lisa tries to calm them “ hey … let’s not act hasty here Okay? … Sonny’s right. For now, it won’t do any good to bring it up …. Lets just let everything settle down… till you know any more!... Do you know what the keys are?”

“No! .. well…errm …yeah this  one I do! It’s the errrm….. motel room we use to stay at .. we stayed there quite a bit… God the times we’ve had in that room!” he smiles

 

Sonny looks at Lisa and shakes his head “shit!”

“Good times?” Lisa smiles   “you know maybe that’s what she sent it for .. to remind you of good times .. to think of her like that?.. not to cause trouble “

“Yeah right!” Sonny says under his breath as he rolls his eyes  “Cause she was never one to cause trouble!... Hell No!.. That wouldn’t be her at all. _Even when she's dead!_ ”

 

Lisa looks at him and frowns “Sonny!.... Okay so what’s this one?”

“That one I have no idea” Clay frowns and looks at it in his hand “ I haven’t a clue what it fits or why she’d send it to me?”

 

“Looks like  jewellery box or padlock?” Lisa takes it from his hand and looks at the number “199?” she frowns “does that mean anything ?.... Hey, you don’t think it’s a security box. I mean they’re numbered?”

“Security box … yeah sure .. but for where?” he frowns

“I don’t know … I mean it’s gotta be somewhere she thinks you’ll know? Right?...  anywhere you went that might have one?”

Clay shakes his head “No!...no idea…” He frowns

“Look maybe .. its best if we don’t go looking for it .. I mean whatever she was into … maybe its best left alone… those guys who came after her before … do you really wanna bring that kinda trouble…. Have we not had enough of that already?” Sonny shakes his head “Just I don’t think we need to be chasing ghosts!”

Clay nods “ Yeah you might be right…" he sighs "Look errrmm .. I’m gonna get dressed.. give you two some space!”

  
Lisa nods “Hey let’s go get some drinks!”

“Yeah okay!” Clay smiles and looks at Sonny “you wanna call the others?”

“ Yeah sure! why not... get out of here and forget about all this nonsense”  
Sonny’s feeling apprehensive he knows Clay too well and he know despite what he says there’s no way in Hell Clay’s gonna just leave this alone.

 

Lisa looks at Sonny “you gonna call Jason as well?”

Sonny looks at Clay and bites his lip “Nah! I don’t think he’ll come!”

“Sonny you can’t just not invite him … look let me call .. tell him I’m back in town “ she smiles 

“Yeah! yeah that’s a good idea .. he might go for it if you ask!”

  
  
 Clay smiles “I’ll just get dressed!”

“Hey Clay .. I think its best if we don’t mention that envelope to anyone… keep it between us a least for now!”  


Clay nods. “I’ll get dressed!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They head out to the bar

They’re getting drinks in and playing pool when Ray walks in with Jason. They all look at each other and raise their eyes in surprise

Sonny lets out a big sigh and whispers to Clay “he looks like shit!”

“Yeah he doesn’t look good I have to admit” Clay frowns and looks at Trent who raises his eyes “But errrm  he’s up and walking which is a start. According to Ray he’s been horizontal in front of TV most of the time!”

“Jason!!! .. about fucking time man “ Sonny smiles and hits him on the back.  
  
They look each other in the eyes “Good to have you back Brother!.. so, when you getting your ass back to bravo?...You know we’ve had enough of dealing with cake eaters, no offence Davis, but we need you back taking the heat off our ass’s” he laughs.

Jason laughs too “yeah I’ll be back soon!”

 

Clay picks up a beer and hands to Jason “You coming back?” Clay frowns “seriously … we missed you man!”

“Yeah l.. errrmm …I’m getting myself together… I got no choice.. . Jaycee driving me insane … he’s like a complete handful right now” he laughs

Sonny laughs “Guess he takes after someone we know”

Jason smiles “ Yeah he sure as hell does”

 

Sonny looks at him and drinks his beer “Yeah … well good luck with that! where is he anyway?”

Ray picks up a beer “He’s fine he’s with Naima!... She’s looking after him”

 

“Hey sonny!....  I only came out cos they told me you were buying  .. so, where’s mine?”

“Ha ha funny!....Okay next round is on me…Jesus its not like I never pay for drinks”

Trent looks at Clay “ errrm like Sonny, when do you ever pay for the drinks?”

“I do?....sometimes… occasionally... I do?”

Trent frowns “Yeah right!”

They all laugh

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonny and Ray stand by the jukebox watching Jason at the bar where he’s standing with Clay  
“You need to take him home, Ray!... Think he’s had more than enough for tonight” 

“Yeah .. I was just thinking the same thing”

“been good to see him out but…. think this could get out of hand!”

“yeah … we’ll just finish this up then I’ll take him!.. Just going bathroom be right back!”

  
Sonny stands on his own just watching Clay and Jason at the bar

“Hey Cowboy…. What ya doing?”

“Oh, I’m just keeping an eye on things”

“You worried about something Sonny?”

“Yeah … you could say that!”

Lisa turns to look at what Sonny’s watching then she looks back at Sonny who raises his eyes  
 “You know, Lisa, as sure as bears poop in the woods Clay’s not gonna damn well leave this… Shit!” he sighs

She looks up at him and puts her hand on his arm “It’ll be okay… I’m sure Clay won’t do anything stupid”

Sonny drinks his beer “hmmm! I hope to god you’re right!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clay’s stood next to  Jason at the bar

“Two Double whiskeys” Jason indicates to the barman with his fingers

“Hey man I’m okay with the beer”  
  
 

Jason looks at him and doesn’t say a word as he necks one of the Whiskey’s  back and pushed the other to the side “same again!”

Clay frowns “hey man what’s going on … perhaps you’ve had enough for today?” Clay’s worried now

 

As Jason repeats the process “One for me , one for her!”

“Jason come on man …” Clay sighs “I know you miss her …we all do .. but this?”  


“you know she could always match me … no matter how many drinks “He laughs

“Yeah I know man!” Clay laughs “she always said it was one of her talents… drinking!”  


Jason turns and glares at him “Yeah right!.....  what cos you fucked her you think you knew her?.... that’s what you think?” Jason frowns at him trying to focus in his drunken state

“Hey Jason.. there’s no need for … I .. I didn’t mean nothing by it … I ..”

“You knew nothing” he pokes Clay in the chest “You knew nothing about her at all…. Hell, I knew her .. I knew her inside out and I couldn’t do anything to save her!....you know her brother shouldn't have... " he rubs his head "shouldn't have done what he did!.....  two more Whiskeys!”  


Clay swallows hard “Jason I think you’ve had enough… come on man… why don’t we get you home!”

“Get your hands off me… don’t _you EVER_ tell me anything about her… _you_ don’t know anything about her “  


Clay bites his tongue but Jason’s arrogant attitude is getting to him  “You know… for your information… we are about more than just sex… there was more than that… I cared about her… I.. I .......” Clays emotions are building inside " and she...."

“and she what?.... cared about you? Hell, she did… she cared about herself….and....and she cared about her son… “ Jason screws his face up “ .. and I wouldn’t let her see him…. “ he shakes his head “ You know .. I should have cared more about her, should have seen where she was at … shit!what the hell did I do” he rubs his head "but you... you don't know anything!"

 

Clay closes his eyes he’s trying hard not to lose his temper as Jason continues

“Me and her….. was a different level…. it was …” Jason closes his eyes “it was so intense .. too much!..oh God dammit!!... you know Clay" he pauses and holds his breath "he hurts so damn much!”  
he necks the next whiskey back  and closes his eyes as they fill with tears

 

Clay watches him “you don’t know everything, ... I mean about me and her .. what went on!”

“Oh, don’t I? well I don’t need to … “ he swallows down his emotions “we had a child together that's all that matters now.......in fact two.. Oh God!!!!”   Jason takes a deep breath “that’s where we differ …we could've had a life and a family!”

 

Clay’s about to say something when Sonny hits him on the back  
“Hey there!...this is looking a bit deep for night out drinking?” he glares at Clay “why don’t we lighten the mood?!”

 

Clay bites his lip realising perhaps this isn't the place or time “Yeah sure!... I just need to use the bathroom!”

“You know I think I’m gonna head back!”  Jason fumbles for his truck keys which Ray takes from his hand  
  
“ I don’t think so … look why don’t I take you back? Come on Naima will be wondering where we are? I’m already going to be getting in trouble.. have you seen the time?” he laughs  

“Yeah come in blondie we’ll go and play pool!... Take your mind off _things_. Think everyone has had more than enough drink for tonight!” he shakes his head at Clay as he leads him away  
“What in gods name were you thinking there Clay?”

“What?”

“You know damn well what!.. I heard what you said ... you were gonna tell him… about that photo?... Shit Clay!... I damn well asked you not to … you just wanna bring trouble… Have you seen the state of him? Jesus  .. I thought you were intelligent “ he sighs “ you do this … and me you .. we’ll be done… you get me?”

“Do what?”

Sonny grinds his teeth “You know full well what Clay!... Now  we agreed to leave this!”

“No, you said leave it …  I never agreed anything!”

 

Clay grabs his jacket

“Hey Blondie … where the hell you going?”

“Home… I need to do some thinking … perhaps you could stay at Lisa’s tonight I mean you being the expert on doing the right thing!”

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ray dumps Jason down on the couch

“Shit Ray!.. How much has he had?” Naima reaches for a blanket from the back of the chair

  
Ray sighs “more than enough!”

“What you gonna do with him?”

“I don’t know.. he’ll have to stay here for tonight .. Linda’s not there and … I don’t wanna leave him on his own!”

“No! no he can't be on his own” she kisses Ray “Jaycee’s asleep anyway.. you know he’s becoming a handful.. we need to get Jason back.. for everyone!”

 

Ray lets out a deep long sigh “How the hell do I do that?”

“you’ll find a way” she smiles and kisses him, as they both look at the drunken Jason who's fast asleep on their couch “I have faith in you Ray Perry .. this will come right!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clay lays on top of the bed with the light still on he hasn’t got undressed yet

He closes his eyes “Shit!!”

He lets out a long sigh thinking about tonight. Thinking how close he came to saying something. Thinking over if it’s right or wrong to say anything

  
He lays on his back with his eyes closed as she puts her lips on his and he smiles as he touches her skin. It’s so soft but he can still feel the strength in her arms.  
He’s running his hand down the curve of her back as she kisses him..that strong but soft kissing her wanting him. Then suddenly she’s snatched away.  
“No please…. leave her!” He can hear her scream in pain as he’s trying desperately to reach her. He can see her there on the floor, but he’s not able to reach her  
“ NO!!! “ he can feel himself being dragged further away “NO!! No!.....  Nooooo!.... Please!!”

 

He sits up with a start  
“SHIT!!!..... Phewwww!” Hes’ sweating “Oh god!” he runs his hands through his hair as he takes a moment getting himself together  
“ Oh shit!!!! Geez .”. he rubs his head and sits up on the bed.

  
Taking a moment, he gets up and heads out into the quiet of the lounge “Sonny? You here man?”  There’s no answer  “Guess he went to Lisa’s”

  
  
He looks at his phone its 2am “Shit!” he sits on the couch and looks at the photo and keys laid on the table “Oh CJ … What the hell is this supposed to mean?” he sighs

He picks up the motel key in his hand and leans back on the couch dangling it on the end of his finger smiling, thinking about those nights, and days, in that motel room.  
He smiles, then the smile drops as he remembers the day she made him take Jaycee from her. The sound of her crying outside that room as she left. He closes his eyes as they well with tears.  
  
Suddenly he opens his eyes  
 “ SHIT!!!! ………Oh my god!” He sits up. “Oh.. my ..god!!”  
  
He picks up the keys and his jacket and heads out the door  

 


	64. Its good to be back

Clay stands in the parking lot looking up at the second-floor room door that he can make out behind the metal safety railing then heads into the Motel reception area.

The guy  behind the reception counter is leaned back in a  swivel chair behind the desk that has a thick large grill security cage round him.   
He has his feet up on the desk and is watching basketball, drinking beer with his back to the door and  it takes a moment for Clay to get his attention

“You want at room? 40 bucks” he speaks without even looking at Clay

“Yeah…errmm is… 217 available?” Clay frowns

The guy lets out a long sigh “you want a specific room?” he frowns at Clay’s question as it means he has to turn his attention from the TV and he’s not happy about it.  
  
 He looks at the peg board behind with hooks where the room keys hang “yeah!.. yeah it is .. you want that one?” he frowns puzzled it’s not often, if ever, gets a request for a specific room. It’s not normally the kind of thing his clients are bothered about   
“Do I know you?” he frowns looking at Clay as there’s something about him that’s vaguely familiar to the guy “

“ 40 bucks?” Clay confirms as he opens his wallet

“Yeah” he furrows his brow watching Clay he’s not his normal type of client and also the fact he’s on his own.

Clay nods and pushes the two 20-dollar notes under the security grill and gets handed a key. A key he already has a copy of in his pocket.

“thanks!.. errrm..”  Clay frowns  “errmm..excuse me!”

The guy has already turned his attention back to the TV and doesn’t register Clay’s question immediately “yeah!... What now?”

“Do your rooms ermmm.. have a safety deposit box?”

“What??” the guy turns and looks at Clay like he’s gone mad “errmrm…. Yeah!. Yeah they do!” as he waves him away “

Clay nods and turns to leave as he gets to the outer door the guy calls him back  
 “Hey.. you! If you want a safety deposit you need to take room 215!”

“What?” Clay comes back to the partition

“217…. the safety deposit it doesn’t work .. the keys they’ve been missing for ages .. I’ve never bothered replacing them…. If I’m being honest you must be the first person ever asked about them”

“The key’s missing?”

“Yeah!.... here take 215 that one works .. I think though that might have a leaking tap!”

“No!...No it’s okay .. I’ll stick with this one Thanks!”

“Look you either want the box or you don’t make your mind up!”

“No! I’m good thanks”

“Jeez people!” he cracks open another beer and goes back to his TV

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clay unlocks the door. He takes a deep breath as he enters and puts the light on. He looks around at the quiet and undisturbed room

“phewwww!”

Sitting himself on the bed he rubs his head and looks at the key in his hand. So many thoughts are rushing around in his head right at this moment.   
  
He smiles as thinks about her sitting on this bed crossed legged in his T-Shirt eating pizza and drinking beer.   
He remembers the mess from the takeaway boxes that they accumulated right here on the floor when they first met.   
Closing his eyes and laying back on the bed he remembers her here taking control of him. How sexy she could be and also how vulnerable she’d been as well.

He sits and smiles as he remembers all those moments   “Ohhhh!... CJ.. I miss you so much!”

 

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out

“Sonny!” he sighs as he answers “hey!”

“Clay .. it’s me!” he pauses “.. you okay? ….errmmm Look man I couldn’t sleep you know after what happened at the bar”

“Yeah! Don’t worry about it”

“Alright but look…  I ermmm… I just…errm ….well I wanted to say sorry.. for what I said .. I know you’re hurting man… just errm…”

“It’s fine Sonny.. we’re good.. it just got a bit out of hand that’s  all!... Look I know your right.. I need think things through .. like you say it’s not gonna do any good opening it all up while Jason’s the way he is!”

“Okay..well as long as we’re good Man?”

“Yeah! Yeah we are .. Look Sonny get back to Lisa .. you got some catching up to do” he laughs

Sonny laughs as well “yeah  well we’ve done quite a bit of that already .. I could do with the break “ He laughs again “Hey man were you asleep?”

“No! no .. I’m fine don’t worry about me .. look I’ll speak to you tomorrow”

“Okay .. listen you want anything you just call me… got ya six always”

“Yeah sure man… Sonny… Thanks”  Clay switches his phone off and sighs “Phewww! Right.. where are you then?”

 

He searches the room looking for the safety deposit box finally he finds it located in cupboard beside the bed

The silver box sits there with the number 199 on small disc on the front

  
“whoa!!” he puts the key in the lock “Let’s see what you’re hiding”

   
It won’t unlock. He frowns noticing it has two locks,  he takes the key out and puts it in the other lock but still it doesn’t open.   
He tries to pull the box out of the cupboard but its bolted to the floor through the wooden bottom of the cupboard   
  
“SHIT!” he tries to pull on it, but it won’t budge.   
He tries the key again and again frustratedly pulling on the box.  He sighs as he even tries to see if the room key will fit

“SHIT!... Dammit!” he frowns as  he looks at the key “so where the hell’s the other key?”   
  
He thinks wondering if maybe he left it in the envelope. _“Maybe it was stuck inside, and I didn’t see it?”  
_ He lays back on the bed and its not long, given the time, before he’s fallen fast asleep

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Jason wakes up and sits on the couch rubbing his head

“Morning!” Naima smiles at him as she hands him a coffee

“Hey!....Thanks!....  How’d I get here?”

She smiles “Ray brought you home! You don’t remember?”  


“Hey brother .. how you doing?” Ray comes through he’s showered and getting some breakfast

“Ray … Leave some for Jason” Naima smacks his hand making him drop the toast. Ray frowns at her. “He’s our guest!”

 

Jason rubs his head again “ _phewww!_ You know what  I’ve been better… I feel like shit!”

“Why don’t you go and get a shower… Naima fix you some of _my_ breakfast!” he laughs and kisses her

“No….No I should head off… get cleaned up”

 

Jaycee comes through carrying a lidded cup with some milk. He’s trying hard to get the lid off.

“Hey come here you!” Jason calls him “No! don’t do that ..you’ll spill it!”  
  
 he stands and looks at Jason and continues to pull at the lid “Jaycee.. I told you don’t do that!” he sighs as the little boy continues to look at Jason while still pulling at the lid  
“ Oh do what you want!”   


Naima looks at Ray and frowns pushing him forward  
 “Hey Jaycee give me the cup”   
He screams as Ray takes the cup from “NO! …now stop!” Ray tells him off

  
Naima distracts him and takes him to the kitchen

“Jason!” Ray sighs “…. he’s not her!….. you can’t just let him do as he wants just because you’re blaming yourself for something that’s not your fault!”

“It’s not my fault Ray? Then who’s fault is it?”

“Jason what happened….it’s no one’s fault .. no one is to blame .. it just happened that way .. you know that…. you were trying to help .. she didn’t’ want it. Simple as that. You have to start to move forward!”

“Yeah but I knew pushing her like that, she was gonna kick back. I saw it last time…hell even her brother knew what might happen” he sighs “Ray I just never seen her that out of control before … its like she was paranoid about everything”

“Yeah but brother that’s no one’s fault .. Jason…. basically, she was ill”   
He looks Jason in the face “but  Jason this....this with him. Letting him do what he wants!” he looks at Jaycee “cutting yourself off from BRAVO .. from your friends… this has gotta stop! .. you gotta get it  together man .. you have to take control!”

Ray sighs long and deep “Jason he needs you to be strong for him ..Man you can’t just let him do what he wants.. what kinda person that gonna make him? You gonna make him her? So, he won’t listen .. she wouldn’t want that man,” Ray looks at him as he takes a moment. He’s hoping what he’s saying is sinking in “she wasn’t’ always that way … she was stronger than that … something happened, and she snapped.. Look I don’t know what that was … but that’s not on you and the sooner you accept that… the sooner you can move forward!”  


Ray looks at Naima, she smiles and nods giving him a look that tells him he’s said the right things

Jason sits quiet as Naima lets Jaycee go and he goes to sit with his Dad. He puts his arms round him. Jason takes a deep sigh  
 “you’re right… this has gotta stop.. I gotta get back to work!”

 

“Finally, man …do you know ow good it is to hear you say that!”   
Ray smiles. Just as Jaycee pulls the lid off the milk cup and tips it all down Jason.   
  
Ray laughs and looks at Jason who smiles and shakes his head “SHIT!” come here you he laughs and cuddles his son. “what the hell am I gonna do with you?” he laughs

Their phones start to bleep. Ray looks at Naima “Looks like  I gotta go” he frowns

Jason looks at his phone “Is it okay if I use your shower first”   


Ray nods “Yeah sure man” he smiles and frowns at Jason “this mean you’re  coming back to work?”

Jason Nods “ if Naima doesn’t mind babysitting? My mom is back tomorrow”

 

She kisses Jason on the head “Just get your ass back to work!” she smiles

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Clay comes around on the bed. He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep.  
He takes a look at his phone “Shit!”

 He sits up and looks back at the open cupboard door with the safety box and rubs his head and sighs as he closes it back up. Just as he closes the door  his phone starts to bleep  “Oh shit!! Just what I need”

He showers and after he dresses he  goes down to the reception and hands the room key back

There’s a woman there now sitting filing her nails behind the safety grill “Hey honey!” she smiles at Clay “what can I do for you sugar?”

“I’m just bringing this key back … errmm hey you don’t know the errrmm .. the safety deposit boxes in the room …”

“Yeah” she frowns “what about them?”

“Do ermmm… they take two different keys to  open them?   


She blows a bubble with her chewing gum thinking about his question   “errrmmm.. yeah I think so … I can’t remember.. why you got a problem?”

“Do you like have a master key for them?... if someone’s lost one?”

“Nah!!!! I think someone stole that years ago… Why you need me to come look at your problem?” she smiles …. “this like one of them trick questions for you to get me in your room?... Cos hell honey you only gotta ask!” she smiles again

“errrm No you’re good… So, there’s no way to get into a box if you don’t have the keys?”

  
“Hey man what is this 20 questions time?..... Look man .. most of them don’t work or people lost the keys it’s a 40 buck motel not the Ritz … the people who stay here … like use it by the hour.. they don’t have anything safe to keep …..you get me?”   
she shakes her head and blows more bubbles with her chewing gum “ getting him to get the toilet fixed is the biggest expense he’ll make and then only if someone complains! Now is there something more I can help you with or are we done?”

“No! no .. just handing the key back !” He smiles at her  
  
“You know I got a couple hours for a pretty boy like you, if you wanna kill some time?” she smiles

“errrmm… sorry No!”. he holds his phone up “ I gotta go to work”

“Shame!” she sniffs “Still your loss!... Hey…… pretty boy… hope you didn’t leave nothing valuable in there before you lost the key?” she laughs

“No! no nothing just curious” he smiles “look thanks…  I better go .. Like I said work!”   
  
Clay rubs his head and looks at his phone “SHIT!” 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o -o

 

They all sit in the briefing room as Blackburn addresses the room “Where’s Senior Chief Perry?” he frowns at the guys

“Errmmm.. don’t know “ Sonny shrugs “though it’s not like Ray to be late?.. you think I should call him, check he’s okay ?”  
  
Just as the words leave his mouth Ray walks in the door   
“sorry had to wait for someone to finish in the shower!” he smiles as Jason walks hin behind him

Eric looks at him “Master chief … do I take it your presence means you’re back to work?”

“Yeah!.... yeah I’m back”

Blackburn smiles “Welcome back Jason. Now take a seat .. you’re late!”

Jason laughs as they all look at each other. Mandy smiles at him and mouths “Glad to have you back!” he nods at her  
 “Ok Gentlemen Ali Kuharik.. no 2 with the new freedom fighter’s movement … we are tasked with bringing him in as he may have information regarding the plot to bomb a US Nairobi consulate and names of who are funding them. We need him alive”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They’re back from operations

“Mandy … I just wondered if you …errrrmm fancied some dinner?”

She smiles “Jason...I’m sorry I can’t I’ve gotta meet someone”

“Just dinner as friends …. I just wanted to talk to someone about some things”

“Look errrrmm … maybe another day okay”

“Yeah!. yeah sure!” He smiles and then sighs as she walks away. He really needed a sounding board and some help

Ray strides past him “Oh errmm Hey Ray………I’ll be over to pick Jaycee up in a bit just needs to make a couple of calls first”

“Yeah sure .. is Linda back now?”

“Yeah .. yeah she should have got back yesterday”

“Okay well I’ll see you in a while .. Jason .. you know it’s good to have you back man!” Ray smiles and pats him on the arm

“Yeah good to be back Ray!”  

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

He finds a quiet space in the office and sits down looking at his phone. As he lets out a long sigh and hits call

“Hi” he pauses  “errmm is that Matt….”

“ yeah! Who’s this?”

“ermmm.. it’s Jason” he swallows hard “ … Jason Hayes”

 

“Jason? Wow…errrmmm…  that’s a surprise! What can I do for you?”

“err mmm!... need to meet with ya .. is there any chance you could come to Virginia Beach?”

“Look err …I don’t think that’s a good idea do you?.. You know I’m trying to put all that behind me now .. maybe you should too?”

“yeah .thats what I’m trying to do but errmm … there’s something I need to speak to you about”

“I’m sorry… I don’t think I can. Like I said .. I need to move on after everything!”

  
“Yeah look I know what you’re saying but errr…. CJ…” he pauses “….Catherine …asked me to call you … said you could help me”

Matt laughs “Catherine did? … Jason maybe you need to speak to someone .. just maybe not me! Look I need to go.. You know if you need some _Help_ I can recommend someone .. close to you”

Jason bides his time for a moment thinking carefully about what to say “It’s not about help … It’s …it’s about the house… and some other things”

Matt goes quiet and frowns confused “about the house? what house?”

“Her father’s house… the house in Washington… I need you to find something in it  and I need to speak to you”

“Jason I don’t understand… if it’s about the house then you  need to speak to Daniel, I think he’s errmm sorting the house.... but you do know she already cleared it all out?... its empty… Jason is this about your son getting the house.. cos I think that’s what she meant to happen with it .. though I have to say I don’t think Daniels happy about that!”

Jason swallows “shit…then I really need to speak to you! Can you come”

“Jason what is this?”

“She sent me a letter and like I said I need to speak to you … “ he sighs and rubs his  head “look she asked me not to involve her brother!”   
Matt goes silent. “Matt are you still there? Matt?”

“okay.. I’ll errrm…make some arrangements and  … I can probably get a flight later in the week if that’s okay?”

“Yeah!.. Just  let me know when you get here”

“Jason that offer still stands.. if you need someone to talk to… Just ask”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Mandy comes out of the bathroom in the white robe.  She smiles as the hotel staff wheels the champagne trolley in

“whats this?”

“Champagne”

“Yeah but why ? Why are you spoiling me? … I mean first you surprise me turning up here, and this hotel then… you know we … “ she smiles “ Now champagne?”  


He puts his arms round her and kisses her neck undoing the belt on the soft Bath robe, putting his hands inside on to her naked body.  
 “mmmm!” he kisses her again “you don’t want spoiling?”

She smiles “I do but…. Daniel Why?”

“There have to be a reason?”

“Maybe?”  
 she smiles as he runs his hands over her curves and places them on her butt then pulls her to forward towards him  
  
 “Okay then .. because  I want you and .. I think I’ve waited long enough to tell you .. properly I mean”   
He looks at her in the eyes “ after Catherine.. and what happened .. I just don’t wanna waste any more time”   
he sniffs as he lets her go and turns to pour the champagne “and… I realise how close… how close .. you know I came close to losing you in Mexico .. and I don’t want to do that again”

He takes the box from the trolley and goes down on knee  “Marry me Mandy… be my wife”

“What?” Mandy’s taken by surprise standing there half naked in her open bathrobe looking at him on one knee on the floor

“Daniel are you serious?” she frowns “Marry you?”

“yeah!...Yeah I’m serious .. “ he bites his lip “I love you!”

“But we .. we hardly know each other”

“I know enough .. I know how I feel… I know I want to be with you, that I don’t want to lose you .. after losing my sister… I realise how precious time is… What you don’t feel the same?”

She smiles “ Yeah! …yeah I do!”  
 She takes a deep breath and takes the ring out of the box “Yes!” she smiles “Yes!... I’ll marry you” her voice is  breathless and full of excitement as she answers

He smiles and dropping her robe to the floor puts the ring on her finger, then walks her back to the bed. He undoes his own robe and starts to push himself against her, as they start kissing   
“Oh god Mandy.. I want you so bad”

She looks at the ring on her hand as he kisses her neck and then closes her eyes   
“Ohhhhh! Oh god Daniel!” she sighs as he presses in deep against her

She’s so happy and tingles with excitement as they continue to make love ignoring her phone as it goes to voicemail

 

“Mandy it’s Jason… I really need to talk to you.. can you call me? I need some help with something.. it’s important….but I need you to keep it between us… I’ll speak to you soon”

He sighs as he hangs up


	65. Look I trust you okay!

Lisa giggles as Sonny unlocks the apartment door   
“sshhh! hold on!” he smiles “Clay?!.... Clay you here man? Shh!.... Clay” he calls out.   
  
There’s silence he carries on kissing Lisa “mmm!.. Come here!” he smiles as he pulls her T-shirt over her head

“Sonny Come here!” she undoes his belt and pants

 

He drops them to the floor as she starts to undo her Jeans “ I’m just going to bathroom Why don’t you get me a beer? Take it to the bedroom”

“Sure thing!! “ he Grabs two beers out of fridge He turns as he hears her come out of room  “Hey you ready for the Texas Ranger?”

“No!” Clay laughs.

“Shit!... oh my God! What the hell Clay! Didn’t think you were here! You didn’t answer!”

“Yeah I can see that!” he laughs.

Sonny frowns as he sees that Clay is standing there holding a tool bag

 

“Look I’ll get out Your hair I’ve got some things to do anyway!”

“Such as what? Where you going with that?...Clay?...What’s going on? What are you up to?”

“Nothing!”

“ Clay! … SHIT!”  Lisa comes to the bathroom door in her bra. Sonny picks her T-shirt and chucks to her “errrmm what’s going on?” she frowns as she pulls her Tee over her head

“ I don’t know but blondie’s about to tell us aren’t you?”

“Look I errm . . . found out what the key fits . . . Just errmm  it needs another key so…. I’m gonna bring it here!”

“Fine!” Sonny Pulls his pants back on and Grabs his T-shirt

“What You doing?” Clay frowns

“Coming with you!”

“Sonny … I don’t think ….”

“I don’t care what you think!... so best you show me what this is about… Right?”

Clay sighs “Okay” he nods “yeah alright!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They arrive at the motel

“Which room did you say?”

“errrmmm 217”

“And you got the key?”

“Yeah but….. maybe I should check in, so we don’t get disturbed?”

“Listen….. we’re not gonna be that long we got this .. fuck sake Clay we’re SEALS we break into rooms for a living we not gonna get caught getting into a cheap motel with a  key!!” he shake his head

“No, you’re right .. let’s just get it done”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They enter the room

Sonny stops and takes a moment just staring at the bed. The last time he came here she was passed out right there and he can see her laid there.” He shakes his head then he laughs as he remembers how hit her head on the door frame when he carried her out “Shit!”

“What?” Clay looks at him and frowns

“Oh nothing … No nothing really… just remembering the last time I was here .. .Geez always some sort of trouble.” He sighs “okay where is this thing?”

 

Clay opens the cupboard

Sonny tries to pull it “its bolted through!”  
  
“Okay then the quickest way… we take the bottom of the cupboard out!”

Clay sighs “Okay!.. yeah sure!”

 

They get the tools and get set up

“Shhhh!”  
 they hear voices on the landing but after a few minutes they pass by “okay… let’s get this done and get out of here!”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They get back to the apartment with the Box and the wooden surround of the cupboard still attached

“Now what?” Sonny looks at Clay

“I  try to find the other key I guess?…. Or we get it open somehow?”

“Yeah let’s give it some thought for tonight .. perhaps see if we can find the key first .. be easiest or we gonna need some specialist drill bits?”

 

“Hey!?... What’s going on?” Lisa comes from the bedroom

“Oh, Blondie here’s  bright idea!..… he reckons the reason she sent this stuff .. the answers in this box!”

Lisa looks at them  both and frowns “Really? So, can you get it open?”

“not yet but I will!”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Jason’s sitting at the bar “another whiskey”  he looks round and sees Mandy “ and gin and tonic” he smiles “Hey you look good! I got you a drink!”

She kisses his cheek “ you looking better yourself” she smiles

“Yeah!... I’m getting there”

“I hear Jaycee being a handful for you?” she laughs

“Yeah…. he’s that age … you know”

“No!....No.. I don’t actually but I’ll take your word for it” she smiles and takes a drink of her gin “So what did you want me for?”

“Errrm .. we talk over there?”

“Yeah sure”

 

They sit done in the booth and he takes a deep breath before taking another drink “Look I trust you okay .. there’s somethings I need some help with”

Mandy frowns “Jason you know you can trust me… always! What is it?”  
  
“ yeah I know” he smiles and drinks some more “it’s just ermmm….CJ sent me some things in the  mail… and errmmm… I need your help!” he pauses deep in thought for a moment

  
"CJ sent you something? .. such as what?”

He hesitates for a moment “ a errrm flash drive and err this key” He takes his keys out of his pocket and shows her

She frowns “a key to what?”

“I don’t know… not yet….. but whatever this fits… I think .. it might contain be the way to open that flash drive ..  I think she sent me that list?” he swallows hard before sipping more of his whiskey

 

Mandy frowns “but errmm… I thought that’s why she went back to Washington .. I thought she handed it over?.. Jason I’m confused .. are you sure?”

“I don’t know .. I don’t know what’s going on .. but I need to find what this key fits then you need to find out for me what I need to do with this list … to keep my kids safe.. “ he leans in “theres’ more to this Mandy .. she wrote me a letter .. but for now, all I’m interested in is keeping my family safe I don’t care about the rest…. If that means getting rid of it .. fine” he sits back in his seat and drinks the rest of his drink.

She puts her hand on his arm   
“Jason you know I’m here for you .. I’ll do whatever I can for you …and the kids always … you know that?!”  she smiles at him.

He looks her in the eyes and smiles back “Yeah I know .. you ‘re a good friend Mandy .. but you’re more than a friend…”

“Jason…!”  she interrupts him “We’ve been here before.. me and you.. it’s not…” she sigh

He looks down at his glass and as he looks at her hand on his arm he notices her ring.  
 He frowns “ Whats that?”

“Oh errmmm .. Yeah that’s what I came here for…. to talk to you about.... I errrm .. well… errrm..” she pauses “I guess  I got engaged!” she smiles

“Sorry what?” Jason frowns “You did what?..  .. I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone!”

“Yeah! …yeah I have been..” her face is beaming with happiness “look errm .. I don’t know how to say this so .. I’ll just say it .. It’s errmmm …Daniel … CJ s brother” she looks at him hoping for approval sadly it doesn’t come

 

“What?...What the hell?.. NO!.... No, it can’t be?... Mandy is this a joke?” he frowns in anger at her

“No! no not a joke .. Jason.. we’ve been seeing each other a while.. it just moved more quickly … you know with what happened to…. “ she swallows hard before continuing “to CJ .. we were like why wait!”

“Mandy you can’t … not with him2

“Errmmm… I don’t think it’s any of your business!...Oh  what because cos he’s CJ’s brother??” she frowns “ you think it’s going to be awkward for you?”

“No!..No Mandy it’s not that it’s…. look “ he pauses “… you just can’t … you can’t trust him”

She nod “ you know you piss me off Jason.. He’s not CJ! .. he tried to help her, and she wouldn’t accept it…. He doesn’t have to keep paying for that!” she closes her eyes she doesn’t want to get angry with him, but she can feel she it “Jason you have to get over this … you can’t keep living in the past”

“But Mandy. .I …”  
“No Jason!.. stop okay…  me and you was never gonna work out.... I’ve a chance of something now something I haven’t had before.. with someone who wants me “ she watches his face feeling sorry for him “be happy for me Jason …please”

“I can’t… I’m sorry .. CJ told me not trust him.. he’s no good for you..Please…”

 

“No… I’m not listening to this anymore …. Jason really you really have to stop this!” she takes a deep breath and bites her lip “Jason CJs dead and you have  to move on … the same as I’m doing .. yeah him being her brother .. it’s not ideal but it what it is .. and I’m not gonna let you ruin this for me.. do you understand” She drinks her drink and picks up her jacket “you’ll always be my friend Jason… but I need more in my life … and he’s offering it, are you?”

He looks at her “Mandy please don’t do this!”

“No … I didn’t think so..” she puts he jacket on “Jason I’ll look into what you asked me .. but we won’t discuss this again!”

She finishes the last of her drink and kisses his cheek “thanks for the drink let me know when you want some help with that file”

She turns and walks away

“SHIT!!!” Jason rubs his head and goes to the bar “double whiskey”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two days later

“Jason….It’s Matt … I just landed. I could meet you at my hotel at say 11am?”

“Yeah sure I’ll be there… text me the address”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason walks into the hotel bar and sits down  as Matt comes and sits beside him

“Hey!”

“Oh hey!.... look thanks for coming.. shall we sit at the table?”

 

They take their drinks and move to the booth table

“Jason what’s this about? Why the urgency to see me?”

 

Jason lays the letter and key on the table

“I need to know what this fits… its some kind so cash or security box.. I think it might be in the house or .. her office”

“Jason..” Matt frowns “ I told you when you called … she cleared the house out… way back its been empty for a long time”

“Maybe she left something .. I need you to check for me.. I need to find what this fits because she sent me something else ..” he looks at Matt as Matt looks at the key

“What else did she send you?”

Jason pause unsure if to tell him “ A computer file ….and I think whatever this opens will help me  open the computer file!”

 

Matt swallows hard “Jason you’re probably best not knowing .. seriously there’s things .. things trust me it’s better not to know!”

“I need to know! … look she sent me this for a reason.. and  I think it was to keep us safe. That’s all she ever wanted to do was keep everyone safe .. now I need to do the same!”

“Well Just ask Daniel he must know?”

“I can’t .. I can’t ask him … see what she put in that letter trust you, not him… “ he drinks his drink down

“Jason I don’t understand .. she never trusted me with anything Why would she tell you to trust me?”

“Well she obviously did … look Matt if she didn’t trust you .. she wouldn’t have said this .. I know her too well!”

“So why would she tell you not to trust her brother ?”

 

Matt closes  his eyes and drinks his drink while he thinks  
“ look it’s err mm .. ..I never knew for sure .. I used to think she controlled him .. but towards the end … I think it was the other way around … “ He shrugs   
“she kinda became reliant on him… I didn’t understand it… not knowing how she use to be, but lot of stuff didn’t make sense at the end” he knocks the drink back and stops the waiter to order another   


Him and Jason pause the conversation for a moment “  know he was in trouble … I heard stuff ..”

Jason frowns at him

“rumors  and overheard conversations…..” he sighs “he owed money ….a lot of money.. to some nasty….well just really nasty people .. bad people., people you don't wanna mix with”

He looks up as his drink arrives and he takes a sip “He had a gambling problem I shouldn’t be telling you this but… I used to see him about it …” he looks round “as a client….. thats how got me to look after Catherine when she first …” he closes his eyes thinking back about her

“…  when he brought her back from the hospital.... I treated her in rehab…  she wasn’t in a good way then…but I didn’t know she lost the baby… she never spoke about that  .. she never mentioned it ….not once  It wasn’t on her records ether …not that I remember anyway” he shrugs

“so why you telling me this?... what he still owes money?” Jason frowns

“I don’t know .. like I said…. I just picked things up from conversations…. I do know she stepped in a few times ..and  I think she put herself on the line for him ….to protect him.. he wasn’t as strong as her!” he takes another sip of drink as he looks up at Jason watching him  
“ I don’t know but something  definitely changed towards the end .. she wasn’t herself ..Just no one could get through to her”. He lets out a long sigh

 

“Will you look in the house for me?”

“Jason .. I…. “

“I’d go myself but… it’s difficult “

“Okay… Yeah I suppose I could look …but like I said the last time we went there the place was empty”

“Thanks .. and Matt it’s probably best if we keep this between us for now!”

“Yeah sure ...”he apprehensively smiles “ you want another drink?”


	66. You're going to tell me what I need to know

“Hey!!”  
 Daniel smiles as he puts his hands round her waist as she arrives back at the hotel room

“Hey!” she smiles insincerely “Daniel..don't” she removes his hands from her waist “I need a shower”

“what’s wrong?” he frowns “Mandy? … where have you been?”

“It doesn’t matter….. I just need a shower .. it's been a long day”

 

“Okay… but it’s nothing I’ve done though, right?”

“No!...No, not you!” she smiles and kisses him

“Good…because if it was, you would tell me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah!.... Yeah, of course I would.. I just need a shower.. that’s all!” she smiles to reassure him as she heads into the bathroom

 

He frowns wondering what’s been going on

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“You wanna eat out or stay in?” he shouts as he hears her run the water in the shower  
She doesn’t answer, and he frowns as he heads into the bathroom.  
  
He stands watching her naked body through the shower door glass “Mandy, I said do you want to eat out or stay in tonight?”  


“Oh!” she take a quick breath in as he makes her jump “... Daniel I was miles away…sorry..  can we stay in?... do you mind?”

He looks round the glass and smiles as her  
”I was hoping you’d say that … I’ll ring down and order some food… you sure you’re okay?” he watches her looking at him as the water runs over her

“Yeah I’m fine!…what?" she sees the way he's looking at her "No! really I am”

“Okay! as long as you are... I’ll order the food then”

  
As he steps away from the glass door she calls him back  
  
“Daniel!”

“Yeah?” he looks back round the screen

“Come here!”

  
 she pulls at his bathrobe pulling him into the water 

“Mandy!!! I… “ but he soon stops talking as she puts her lips to his

“Shut up!” she smiles and slips the now wet bathrobe off him

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They lay on the bed after making love. He's gently running his hand down her side

“You’re quiet. What’s wrong?”

“Just thinking…”

“Just thinking about what?”

She sighs “ Jason”

“Jason? . .. Oh!”

“NO!.. no  not like that!..... I went to see him.. .to errmm .. tell him about ..”  
 she holds her ring up to the light “ about the engagement… I thought I owed him that. To hear it from me!”

“And…. I’m guessing from your reaction .. he wasn’t’ happy?”

 

She sighs  
“No!...No he wasn’t .. I just thought he might get it.. that I was happy”

“And … why wasn’t  he?.. I mean happy for you”

“I guess because  he's still hurting .. and this . ..with us .. you being CJ's brother…. We’ll it’s a lot of him to take on board and deal with”

 

Daniel frowns “ Mandy who I was related to … has nothing to do with how I feel about you.. you know that.. if Jason can’t be happy for his friend then…” he shrugs

“I know!... I know… I’m just trying to be understanding … I just wish..”

“Wish what?”

She sighs “that she could have just left him alone… let him move on! But even now she still has to mess with him!”

  
“Sorry I don’t’ understand “ he frowns at her puzzled

“Oh, Nothing it doesn’t matter!”

 

He turns her over to face him “ .. well obviously it does matter .. to you ..Mandy what's going on?”

She sighs “look I’m probably wrong to say anything but… CJ wrote him some letter… and sent this stupid key. Probably some messed up game on her part if you ask me....  now he’s on some mission to track down what it all means.. he’s seeing things that are not there .. not trusting anyone .. thinking everyone's the same as her”

  
“A letter?”

“Yeah! I don't know I guess it was like a  heart to heart “she sighs

“And the key?.....what was the key for?”

 

She shrugs  
“ I have no idea… neither does he .. he thinks if finds what it fits… it’ll…… Oh it doesn’t’ matter.bI know he’s just worried about his kids .. he just wants to keep them safe” she bites her lip as she pauses as Daniel frowns at her  
“he’s worried someone will come after whatever it was she was hiding ..oh who knows!”  
she sighs again “Why is everything all secrets and lies with her? … Has it always been?  I guess it has .. He just won’t see it" she sighs again "Daniel! .. I just wanted him to be happy for me … I wanted him to .. I don’t … give his blessing say it…. was okay”

“Hey…” he brushes her hair back “we don’t need his blessing … Catherine isn’t here anymore.... she has no control over things now! .. he needs to realise that!”  
he kisses her “ I love you! .. I want to marry you! .. nothing Catherine writes in a letter will stop that…” he kisses her again and again till she smiles

  
“ Look there are things.. things about Catherine .. that even he doesn’t know .. the trouble she was in... “ He closes his eyes “ Do you know she owed money?... to a lot of bad people ..” he nods as Mandy frowns at him  
“gambling debts with the wrong people .. father bailed her out several times .. but she .. well like everything .. she didn’t stop”  
  
He pauses letting out a long deep sigh  
“. .she couldn’t stop just like with the drinking .. .. look no one knows this ..but when she got took hostage… it was because of the gambling debts she owed favors and she didn’t  pay up “ he rubs his hands through his hair  
“Oh god Mandy it’s been a mess over the years… I did what I could .. but you saw what she was like.. she was... oh..... she took tablets … and in the end I had to supervise her with them.. she wouldn’t listen”  he closes his eyes and lets out a huge deep sigh and a tear trickles down his cheek “this whole mess is my fault .. I should have seen it sooner… done something sooner … I just didn’t’ wanna push her to the edge again” he starts to cry

“Hey….” She puts her hand to his face  “Daniel come on ..” she smiles sympathetically “ I’m sure you did everything you could .. it can’t have been easy? I mean I know what she was like with Jason.. and even Clay .. …so I’m sure you did you everything you could” she frowns “ and I know you’re right…” she kisses him back “Jason needs to get over it.. he needs to stop chasing the past!  I’m gonna suggest he see a therapist… even just short term.. I know he won’t accept it but then I’ve done my part as his friend” she shrugs “what else can I do?”

He nods “if that’s what you think?”  he kisses her again "you know I’m here for you whatever?" he smiles

 

“ so did he say what this letter said?”

“No…. just….. oh nothing.. it doesn’t matter”  she sighs “He just doesn’t trust anyone now .. she made him like that!... but he can’t see it. He wants to blame everyone else”

 

She kisses him and turns over pushing him back on the bed as she gives him a big and sexy smile “anyway…. Let’s forget all that .. how long do we have before dinner?”

“Mmmm! ..a while...because you know what?...I forgot to order” he laughs

 “Well that's good then it gives us more time!” She smiles back as she leans in and kisses him.  
  
  
He grabs her head rolling her over on her back  
“Mmmm.. and to think soon you’ll be Mrs Mandy Lewis .. and all mine!”

She laughs “Soon?” she frowns

“What?” he rubs her frown lines “You don’t wanna wait too long do you? I love you Mandy Ellis I want you to be my wife as soon as possible”

“Well I  wasn’t really thinking about soon but.. I guess there’s no reason to wait too long”

“Yeah! Well think about a date!”  
he pushes firmly but gently inside of her as she lays back on the bed, it makes her catch her breath for a moment    
“ _Ohhhh!!!! Mmmm!....... Daniel!”_ her words are breathless as he continues to make love to her “I love you too!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mandy wakes to find Daniel dressing

“ Are you going somewhere?” she frowns as she pulls the sheet over her nakedness  


He leans over and kisses her “yeah!... I’m sorry I have to go back to Washington for a few days … work. You know Work?!”

She smiles “Okay.. but so soon?.. you didn’t say anything last night?”

“Yeah well .. things got in the way.. if you remember?” he smiles

“Yeah! I guess they did!” she smiles back and leans up to kiss him "so how long before I see you again?”

"Oh, not too long .. I ll try and come back by the end of the week . .or you could come see me?”

“Maybe… I’ll see what I’ve got on”

 

  
 she pulls him down by his tie till his lips meet hers and looks him in the eyes “Mmmm … you really can’t be tempted to stay?”

He smiles as he brushes her hair off her face “I could  … but errrm… sorry  I have to catch my flight”

“Okay … I’ll let you go this time” she looks at her ring again “I’ll just stay here and admire the view”

“You do that … I’ve taken the liberty of ordering you some breakfast .. enjoy!”

 

He kisses her one more time and takes her hand to look at the ring on her finger “I’ll call you later” then he picks his briefcase up and leaves

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Matt’s searched all over CJ’s old office.  
He can’t find anything that looks like it has a key.

Most of the files and correspondence have gone except for a file that contains pictures of Jaycee and Jason. He picks it up and browses through the photos as he sighs and shakes his head before he lays it back down on the desk.  
He's also been looking for and can’t find the house keys that he know used to be in the top drawer of her desk.   
  
What he does find in the drawers is several empty orange plastic prescription containers. He takes one out and holds up.  
“What the hell?” he frowns  
 There are some that still contain tablets and he takes then out and looks at them in the light. “What the hell were you taking these for?” he frowns and looks at the label.   
  
He even googles the medication to confirm his initial thoughts  
“Oh my god!.... seriously?” his frown deepens “this shouldn’t have been happening!” he sighs “no wonder you were getting so paranoid about things if you were on these”  
  
he puts a few of the bottles in his pocket as he continues to look for the house keys, still with no luck.

 

 _“hmmmm!_ Where else would they be?” He sighs again as he closes the office door, and heads down the corridor

 

“Hi Donna!” Matt smiles at Daniel's secretary

 she smiles “Hi Matt what can I do for you? You know Daniels away for a few days”

“Errmmm…yeah I know that but .. errm I have to ….errm … clear something out of ..” he coughs to cover his awkwardness at lying “Catherine’s house. I wondered if maybe you have the keys? maybe in his desk … I tried where they used to be in hers but since her office is empty they’re not there!”  
  
she sighs and drops her smiles to look sympathetic                                                                                
“Yeah!..Yeah they cleared most of her office out now ..look Matt I’m sorry for your loss .. just because Catherine and I didn’t really get along very well doesn’t mean I’m not sorry .. its been tough on everyone especially Daniel ...and I guess you.”  
She laughs under her breath “ It’s also been chaos! Daniel's so disorganized … I didn’t realize how much control she had over everything. I know he’s my boss” she coughs “but he’s not as organised as she was!”  she laughs

“Yeah I know!” Matt laughs “that's why I think he forgot to leave the keys with me before he went”

 

“I’ll get them for you … I think they were on the desk.. I’m sure I saw them.”

“Oh, I could go….” he closes his eyes as she gets up and heads to the office door just as she does a courier and a secretary from the other office come into the office  
“ Oh, errmmm sorry Matt.. I better just sort these!”

“I can get them myself .. you sort that out its more important!” he smiles “I’ll only need 2 minutes”

“Oh!... If you’re sure? .. they’re probably in the top drawer or on top of the desk”   
she signs the courier’s clipboard while talking “ you might have to rummage he’s not very tidy” she laughs

“Donna I need some signatures” the other secretary smiles and Donna takes her attention off Matt who heads into the office

“I’ll leave you to it!”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Matt enters the office

It’s very much like Catherine’s, but much smaller.  Donna was right he’s a lot more disorganized and even has clothes laid on the couch which looks like he’s slept there.  
  


Matt opens the top drawer … and searches but finds nothing that looks like keys.

He then opens the second one down and the one the  other side when he sees what look like the keys under the computer monitor

 _“Hmmm!”_  
He snatches them up in his hand but as he goes to close the drawer he notices a couple of full orange prescription bottles the same as the ones in Catherine’s drawer.  
He frowns as he takes them out and laid underneath them are some printed what looks like prescription labels  “These are in Catherine's name!” he frowns “What the hell?”  
  
He frowns even more as he looks at the prescription on the bottle he took from the drawer  
“D .M Lewis”  
 He take the ones out of his pocket from the drawer of Catherine’s desk  
“Catherine J Lewis”

now he takes the printed labels out “Catherine J Lewis. … What … the .. hell? What the fuck is going on here?”

 he continues to frown as he compares the containers side by side  
“what the hell is this about .. there is no way she should be taking these …..not with the drinking problems she had!” he looks at the Doctors name on the bottles “this doesn’t make sense!”

  
 he turns and looks up as he’s taken by surprise as Donna comes to the door. He hides the bottles back in his pocket.

“Did you find the keys?”

“Ermmm ….yes I’ve got them!” he smiles “thanks”

“What did you say you needed to get?” she frowns “I thought Daniel said  he cleared the house out?"  
  
“Oh errmmm…  yeah I think there was something left that she wanted her son to have… I said I’d get it and send it on”  
  
he smiles as he notices Donna wearing a pink scarf a very similar one in a different color he notices among the clothes of Daniels on the couch.  
  
Matt smiles to himself _“I’ll guess what Catherine told me about Daniel and his secretaries was true then”_  
 “Okay I better get off !”   
he heads to the door “when did Daniel say he’ll be back ?”

“Oh errmm…. his flights due in tomorrow” she smiles as she also spots her scarf among the clothes and picks it up.

“oh, that’s good I’ll speak to him then”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Hi errmmm.... this is Dr Matt Fisher.. I don’t know if you can help me I wanted to speak to Dr Zuckerman about … errmmm…. a mutual patient!”

“He’s just finished with a  patient I’ll put you through Dr Fisher”

“Dr Zuckerman?

“yes”

“My name is Doctor Fisher .. sorry to disturb you but  I was just clearing some old notes that need to be signed off on one of my deceased patients and I just wanted to check something with you as your name was on a prescription of hers”  
  
“Okay sure if I can help what's the patients name”

“Oh.. errmm Catherine Lewis.. Catherine Jane Lewis”

“Just a moment I’ll check my notes.. can I ask what's the problem?”  
  


.”Well I’m guessing you were aware she had a drink problem… which is what I was helping her with..  and therefore, I wanted to find out why you prescribed the medication you did,  as in my opinion it would have contributed to her increase paranoia and possible leading to a psychosis… If I had been aware of this medication I may have prescribed a different course of action”

“well that does sound strange if she was dealing with alcohol addiction, but I would need more details to fully explain any reason for prescribing “

“Yes, I appreciate that, and  I’ll email you the details .. I’ll do that now but that would be most helpful in tying up my notes if I could just find out why she had them?”  
  


“can I ask who the patient is again? As I’m not locating any notes under that name on my system .. can I check the spelling? ”

“Yes …yes sorry the patient is a  Catherine Jane Lewis.”

“can you hold a moment? I’ll check with my assistant”

Yes, I’ll hold”

 

he waits for the Doctor to come back

“I’m’ sorry neither myself nor my assistant can find any records for that patient. Are you sure she was a patient of mine”

“Sorry? What You don’t have a patient by that  .. would you have a deceased patient file as she died a few weeks ago”

“No as I explained there is nothing coming up .. where did you get my name in relation to this?”

 

“You were on the prescription!  Dr Zuckerman …were you treating another patient of mine ..maybe? Her brother…. Daniel Mark Lewis? would he have come to see you?”

“Is he also a patient of yours otherwise you know I can’t divulge any medical information”

“Yes” he gulps “ he was a patient of mine as well .. I’m just curious as I’ve found the medication and as I said I just need to get my patient files up to date”

 

“Yes, I have Mr Lewis on my system .. oh yes I can see from my notes he was being treated by you for gambling addiction  and I prescribed for his insomnia and constant anxiety but I'm not sure why he came to me and didn't get you to prescribe directly? …actually I see now he hasn’t attended here for some time!”

“Okay that’s great  don’t worry I have all the information I need right now .. thank you for your time”

 

He puts the phone down “SHIT!”

He bites his lip. Taking a photo of the medication he drafts a text to Jason

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Matt’s been at the house for over an hour now and checked everywhere. He's been all over and found nothing. Not a box, a safe, not one thing has been left anywhere that he can see would take a key  
  
 “shit .. hmmm!”  he sighs as he sits on the arm of only thing left in the building, a large brown leather couch while he thinks

 

He stops and frowns as his attention is diverted to what sounds like the front door click shut

“Hello?” He listens but hears nothing “Hello… ……is there someone there?” He shakes his head _“must be hearing things”_

 

He picks up his phone

“Jason… it’s Matt” the phone has gone to voicemail

“I’m at the house. There’s nothing here… I can’t find anything … you’re right though something’s not right. I’m sending you a text regarding something I found and I’m errmm….  gonna do something I wouldn’t normally do .. I’m sending you a log in for her medical records if you  can give them to your medic, we still need to observe patient confidentiality even though she’s …well you know.... . Just get him to look it over. Somethings not right but errrmm.. if he takes a look…”   
  
he frowns again a what he thinks is another noise. He listens again then when he hears nothing he continues his message  
“ I know she trusted him, and she told me he took care of her ….he might notice something I don’t!  Jason we need to talk ..but errm…  I think we should do it in person…. I’ll come……. “

  
he stops speaking as he hears another noise for sure this time  
“I’ve got to go” he frowns “…. I’ll call you back!”

  
he goes back to his text box and sends the text he drafted earlier to Jason

 

“Hello….” He gets up and cautiously walks to the door “who’s there?..............Oh!... Daniel!!! Oh my god!“ he sighs _“Phewwww!_ You made me jump I wasn’t expecting anyone” he smiles anxiously  
 “what the hell are you doing here?... I thought you weren’t back till tomorrow”

Daniels smiles “ No I had to come back.. I had something to take care of… so?” he looks round the room “what are _you_ doing here?”

“oh err mm.. I just … wanted five minutes in the house… you know I was thinking about Catherine today .. and she loved this place and err mm…  you know I always wanted her to live here. I just wanted to see it one last time.. I guess you're gonna to sell it now?”

Daniel smiles “I guess perhaps!......so…. did you find it?”

“Sorry what?” Matt starts to breath harder at Daniels question

“What you were looking for…. Did you find it?”

 

“Errmm I don't understand ...I wasn’t looking for anything I told you“  
 he smiles but he starts to feel nervous now at Daniels tone  “Look I should errm ….get going .. things to do”

 

“No!..... I don’t think so…” Daniel smiles “I need to know what you were looking for”

“I told you .. nothing. I really just wanted to feel close to her here…. that’s all.. that’s the truth”

 

“I see ..” he sighs “but No! no… I don’t think that's the truth…” he sniffs “sit-down Matt”

 “Daniel I need to go..” he pushes past to get out the door “I’ll speak to you at the office later”

 

Matt puts his hand on the door handle and starts to turn it, then Daniel calls him back

“Matt….sit down!“

  
Matt frowns as he takes a breath and turns back to face Daniel

“I don’t think you're going anywhere, why don't you take a seat!”  
  
Matt takes a sharp intake of breath as he faces Daniel who’s now standing there with a gun pointing at him  
“Now…. as I said…we’re going to _talk_ about what you were looking for!”

 

Two large guys also enter the room now “…and I think you’re _going_ to tell me what I need to know! Aren’t you? ”

 

 

o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-

 

 

 

 


	67. this little sucker should get through anything

Matt closes the door to his office and leans his head back. Taking a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he takes his jacket off and hangs it on the back of the chair. Then he pours himself a very large whiskey from the tray on the side table and takes a large gulp as he finds a contact number on his phone

“Yeah……errrmmmmm…. I need a disposal and clean-up” he sniffs and takes another drink “Can you get it done?”   
he wipes the sweat off his brown and loosens his tie “I’ll text you the address” he hangs up and chucks his phone down on the desk   
“ _Phewwww!”_ he lets out a long sigh as he  knocks the rest of the drink back and then pours another  
“Shit!”

He bites his lip looking at the photo on the table of him, Catherine and their father.   
“You stupid bitch!” he swipes the frame off the side and drinks the rest of his drink .

  
Putting his hand to the inside pocket of his jacket, he takes out a small bag of white powder which he then sprinkles on the glass top of the side table next to the whiskey decanter.   
Making a line with the silver card laid at the side of the drinks tray, he quickly snorts it back rubbing his nose  as it fizzes inside.   
He stands back closing his eyes waiting for the momentary rush as  he takes a deep breath. Relaxing and he smiles and calls out   
“DONNA!! Can you come in here”?

  
  
She comes to the doorway “you okay?” she frowns watching him wondering what’s going on

He thinks for a moment before answering “Yeah!” he sniffs “I need you to book me a flight ..” he wipes under his nose “back to Virginia Beach”

She frowns “you’re going back again?” she watches him but  decides not to question it further “Alright I’ll do it now. When for? And how long?”  
  
 he looks at her and takes another mouthful of drink “You know what forget it for now…tomorrow will do!...Come here!” he beckons her towards him

“Daniel, are you okay?”

“Yeah!” He sniffs again  as he brushes her hair back off her shoulder and kisses her neck

  
“Daniel” she tips her head to the side, she feels slightly awkward at this sudden attention “I need to get back to work” she smiles

“you are, working … now lock the door there’s something I need you to do for me” he smiles as he pushes her back against the closed door and slides her skirt up to her waist

“Daniel ..it’s been a while…I thought you said we couldn’t do this anymore? “

“Yeah well now I’ve changed my mind” he smiles at her

“not that I’m complaining but what’s brought this on?”

“Do you wanna fuck or not?”

  
She gulps as much as she want’s him she hates when he talks to her like this, but she knows it’s the coke that makes him this way  
She’s uncomfortable as he unbuttons her shirt  but after he kisses her a few times she starts to get  tingle of excitement and smiles putting her hand round the back of his head for a longer harder kiss from him. Now she feels like he wants her and that tingle turns to all out excitement  “mmmm!...you’ve been drinking?”

“Does it matter?”

“No!... I like it” she smiles she takes the glass from his hand and flirting with him she drinks some

  
He smiles at her as he slides her panties down and unbuttons his pants then he aggressively takes her there at door   
“ _Oh god!!!_ …Daniel ….slow down … not so …… _aahhhhh!!… ohhh god!!”_

He pins her to the door hands either side of her head “Really?” he leans back and looks her in the eyes “you want me to slow down “

She watches him seeing his eyes glazed from the drink and drugs and shakes her head  
“No! … No, I want you .. you know that “ she kisses him hard putting her leg up to his waist and closes her eyes steadying herself to the force of his moves

 

 

They’re laid on the couch in the office both naked and she tries to find her shirt to cover herself as he hands her another drink and wipes the powder from under her nose. She smiles

“I thought this was over?” she looks at him seductively over the rim of her glass as she leans back on the couch

“ Yeah well… maybe not. Not now Catherines not sticking her nose in” he pulls her hair back behind her head and leans in again to kiss her

She smiles an apprehensive smile. The coke she took earlier is wearing off and shes now wondering about his tone

“Daniel are you alright?” She frowns “you’re hitting it pretty hard!”

“Don’t worry about me… I’m fine” he drinks from his drink running his hand down the inside of her thigh

“I just think you need to slow down!”

“you telling me what to do now?” he pulls her hair back harder “you’re not my sister” he looks her in the eyes seeing that sudden fear he’s invoked in her.

“I didn’t mean anything by it … I’m just worried about you… that’s all”   
she doesn’t like when he gets aggressive like this and she hasn’t seen it for a while. It used to happen more when they made love after he’d clashed with Catherine.

  
  
She tries to change the subject “Did Matt tell you he needed to get in the house?”  
  
he swings round and looks at her again “Matt?.. what about Matt?”

“He came for the keys…..the keys to Catherine’s house? He said he’d spoken to you? I let him take them” she frowns “was I not supposed to?”

He snaps back “It’s _NOT_ Catherine’s _HOUSE!!”_ .. he grinds his teeth and lets out a long annoyed breath “It should have been my house…. I deserved that .. I needed it!.. instead she leaves it to that brat of Hayes” he sniffs again and gets up and paces the room “ _phewwww!”_

  
  
Donna frowns and gets up. She rubs his shoulders trying to calm him “ Daniel what’s the matter?”

“She’s still fucking me over!… that’s what’s the matter…  even though she’s dead!”

  
Donna frowns “What happened?”

He turns on her grabbing her hair and pushing her back against the wall   
“you know you ask too many questions” he looks her in the face staring deep into her eyes it scares her  
“Daniel don’t!” she puts her hand on his where he has hold of her hair behind her head getting him to let go  
“Please Daniel ..you’re hurting me!” she smiles putting her hand to his cheek now trying  to calm him again “you know you can tell me … you can tell me anything …what is it?”

He smiles as he stands his glass down   
“Nothing!...Sorry!” he bites his lip looking at her. He senses her apprehensive her almost fear of him as flicks her shirt open and puts his hand on her breast and feels her.  
“ _Hmmmmm!”_ he smiles before he kisses her his tongue on hers

  
Then he stands back with his hand inside her shirt. He sighs as he watches her, as she’s watching him while he touches her but to her it’s like he’s somewhere else… with.. someone else.   
  
Donna closes her eyes to his touch its not something she’s enjoying anymore “You know I should go book that flight for you”  she bites her lip

“errmm… you should …but it can wait .. I’m not finished with you yet!” he smiles and pushes her back to the couch

“Daniel .. I think  you’ve had enough to drink now.. perhaps its best if I just get dressed?”

  
  
He sniffs and kisses into her neck ignoring  everything she’s saying as he forces himself inside her again.   
She closes her eyes thinking about why she lets him behave like this? Why she wants him so much even when he treats her like she’s nothing, and why she would do anything for him.   
  
Why does she think she loves him when she has to admit to herself that he scares her a times, especially at times like now when she can’t control what he does.   
She leans her head back and tries to forget where she is and what he’s doing.

 

  
It’s getting late and eventually he passes out from the drink and coke he’s taken  
  
Donna runs her hands through her hair as she picks her clothes up and starts to get dressed.  
“Shit!”  she closes her eyes and rubs her now aching head. She looks at him passed out on the couch and kisses his cheek.  
  
She picks up the glass of whisky from the floor beside him and puts it on the tray on the side table and taking the throw from the large leather chair she covers him over and picks his clothes up.  
  
She folds them into a much neater pile on the chair and as she does some keys fall out of the pants pockets to the floor and she picks up them up.   
She frowns as she recognises them as the keys Matt borrowed to the house. “what the hell?”  
she lays them on the side table with his phone and then closes the office door behind her.   
  
Back in her office she  goes to her desk and taps on the computer to book the flight to Virginia Beach then when it’s done, she turns out the desk light and heads home.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Sonny’s setting the drill up

“Will this work?” Clay frowns at him “Hey Jaycee don’t touch ..look Daddy will be here soon to pick you up… we get you another drink”   
Jaycee shakes his head ignoring Clay

Clay frowns at him then looks at the stuff on the table “Sonny, Jason will be here soon… we need to put this away for now.. we can do it when he’s gone!”

“Yeah sure thing .. but this little sucker should get through anything so should easily get that lock open!”

 

There’s a  loud purposeful knock on the apartment door

“Sonny that’ll be Jason” Clay frowns at Sonny before he answers the door they gather everything up  
  
 “Just a minute .. I’m coming!.... stick it behind the couch in that bag …. Hey, Jaycee Daddy’s, here” he smiles at the little boy playing with his blocks at table

 

Sonny  gathers the drill and shoves it in the bag with the security box putting the whole lot back behind the couch, as Clay opens the door

“Hey!” Jason walks in he smiles at Jaycee who for a moment turns to look at him although he makes no attempt to move but instead carries on with his toys

“How’s he been?”

Sonny looks up “yeah well … I told ya .. you know where he gets it from!” he raises his eyes

Clay frowns trying to ignore the comment  “he’s been fine .. ..he’s just at  that age nothing to do with anything else” he shakes his head at Sonny   
“We didn’t give him anything to eat yet .. I didn’t know if you’d got stuff planned?” he takes Jaycee’s juice cup to the kitchen “you wanna beer before you go?”

“Yeah sure why not.. he looks happy enough!”

“You alright?” Sonny frowns at him “you look like you got stuff on your mind? Wanna lighten the load?”

“Nah .. I’m fine!... it’s nothing!”

  
Sonny sits up “Jace … you don’t look fine … maybe we can help?”

“ it’s nothing really ..oh ermm Just……. I spoke to Mandy.. we had _words_ yesterday … did you know she’s gotten engaged” he frowns

“Engaged?” Clay hands him the beer  “to who? I mean I didn’t know she was serious about anyone!”

  
Jason sips his beer “Yeah… me neither!”  
 

“So, who is he?” Sonny leans forward sipping his beer

Jason coughs before speaking, it’s not really something he wants to say “Daniel!” he shakes his head “CJs brother!”

“What the hell?” Sonny frowns “CJ’s brother and Mandy?.. how the hell did that happen?”

“I don’t know!” Jason shrugs

Clay now frowns at Sonny then back at Jason “so what’s the problem? I mean as long as shes happy?..Right?”

  
Jason looks at his beer thinking “I don’t know really.. it’s nothing to do with me but I suppose .. cos he’s CJ’ brother… it just feels weird” he shrugs

“Or cos you think _you_ should have taken it further .. with Miss Mandy?”

Jason glares at Sonny and frowns “No!.... No, not at all….Mandy and me … it would never have worked out! We’re just friends… what?” he frowns at the look on Sonny’s face and laughs “we are!”

“Sure, if you say so ….. you tell yourself that and why wouldn’t you work out? … oh …I forgot… cos you’re still hooked up to the past”   
Sonny has another swig of beer and sighs “Jace man…you _have_ to let it go….  CJs not coming back.. you can’t put your life on hold forever….Man if you like Mandy you need to tell her, before it’s too late and she marries that douch bag!”

  
  
Jason smiles awkwardly and sips his beer he looks straight ahead watching Jaycee at the table  
 “ hey you…  what’re you doing?” he touches JC who’s knocking his bricks over “Come here!”

Jaycee turns around and comes to his dad. That’s when Jason sees him fiddling with something metal    
“Hey what you got there?” he frowns “Jaycee give me that .. what is it?” worried he might hurt himself he snatches the metal object the little boy’s holding out and examines it.   
“it’s a key?” he frowns

“Oh, hey Jaycee!... give me that!”  Clay makes a grab for they key as he looks at Sonny in a panic “that’s just something of mine”

Jason holds it in his hand “Where you get this?”

“Oh its…. an old thing .. I was just clearing some stuff out  and trying to remember what it was for. It’s nothing. Give it to me I’ll put it away!” he puts his hand out to take it, but Jason keeps it in his grasp   
  
“I asked you where you go it?”

Clay gulps “I told ya…clearing out!”

“Yeah but see I don’t buy that!”

  
  
Sonny leans forward frowning “Jace man Clay told ya..he’s just clearing some stuff” Sonny looks awkwardly at Clay and takes a sip of his beer

“I’m gonna ask one more time Clay… _where_ did you get this?”  


Clay stands silent, he’s really not sure what to answer. He can’t believe he stupidly left the key on the table

“Someone sent it to him” Sonny shakes his head. He also can’t believe this has to come out now  “He doesn’t know who . .it just arrived in the mail.. Jace, that’s the truth man!”

“What else did you get with it?”  


Clay frowns and shakes his head “Nothing!... just that in an envelope”

Sonny sighs and looks at Clay “oh hell!...the truth gonna come out now anyway .. he got another key ..Clay show him” Clay frowns “Just show him man… you might as well tell him the truth!”

 

Clay sighs and takes the Motel key off  the side table “it came with this?” he hands it to Jason

  
Jason looks at it in his hand “and that’s it? That’s all that came? No explanation?”

Clays about to speak when Sonny steps in “yeah that was it!” he nods as he swigs his beer and points “just those two keys in an envelope ” Sonny darts a glance a Clay

 

Clay looks down he was all out for telling Jason the whole truth about the scan picture and everything, but he thinks better of it. The same as he guesses Sonny did as he kept that part quiet

“So, what’s this key” he frowns as he kind of recognises the tag.. “wait this that motel.. where we found her?” he looks up at Sonny “Where she was staying”

Clay nods “Yeah!.. we stayed there together sometimes” he fidgets awkwardly it feels kind of embarrassing explaining this to Jason even now after all this time  
 “when we first got together that’s where she was staying then … we use to go there  ..it was kind of a joke between us in the end!.... I’m sorry man” he sighs

“And you didn’t think to tell me?....that she sent you this key”

“I don’t know who sent it..”he frowns again  “ I mean… I don’t know .. why it’s come now”  


“Yeah you do! You know she had it sent!…..And there was nothing else ? no letter?...no explanation with it?”  
Clay looks at Sonny again and gulps “No nothing … just that”   


 

Sonny reaches behind the couch and takes the bag with the security box in it and dumps it on the table

  
“What’s that?”

Clay gulps “A security box from that motel!” he unwraps the bag

  
Jason takes a breath in as he sees the number on the front “and neither of you thought to tell me about this? ….Geez!!!” he rolls his eyes

“Jace… I have no idea what it was … and no reason to tell you I have no idea what’s in it … I mean I can’t get in it ..  that’s what we were trying to do” he looks at the drill “  .. the one key .. it’s not enough .. it needed two keys. I didn’t have the other key… so I have no idea what it means it was just a lucky guess on my part … that I knew where to look”

 

Jason gets up drinking his beer “Shit!” he laughs to himself that it’s just a random act by Jaycee that’s let him know about the box. He gets his truck keys out of his pocket

Clay and Sonny frown “Jace you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine!” he takes the key he has off the key ring and puts it in the slot on the box and walks away to the kitchen, dumping his empty beer bottle in the trash before taking another out of the fridge

Clay looks at Sonny and they both frown “I don’t understand … you have a key to this too?”

Jason rubs his face “ Yeah! Seems like it…  you weren’t the only one received something in the mail!” he sighs “Jesus Christ.. What the hell were you playing at CJ?” he sighs again “all this trouble to hide something!”

“Well whatever the hell it is we’re about to find out!” Sonny looks at them both  


They take a moment all looking at each other as Clay puts his key in the other lock and turns both the keys together. The door now unlocks.   
Clay slowly pulls the door open, taking a deep breath, worried about what might be contained in the box. He looks up as he takes the envelope and another flash drive out and hands them across to Jason   
  
Jason sits down with his head in his hands “shit! What the hell is this about!”


	68. Now go play!

“So, what is it?” Jason turns holding his beer, to face Clay

“It looks like some codes .. and …passwords?” he frowns. He shows Jason the pieces of paper hoping he can make sense of it all “ You think it’s for this?” he holds up the flash drive he also took out of the box

Jason sighs “Only one way to find out, I guess!”

"you want me to plug it in? I'll get the laptop"

“Hey!... hold up… look…. do we really wanna be opening that up?.... I mean … she went to all this trouble to hide it and … I don’t know …but  Geez anything to do with her just gives me bad ju ju .. maybe we should just leave it alone now?”

“Sonny, she left it for us to find … I think she wanted us to have it.. she wanted us to look for it .. that’s what the phot....” he stops.  
He was gonna say that was what the scan photo was for, to make him look for something, but he looks as Jason and decides to keep quiet

“It’s up to you Jason…. what you wanna do?”

Jason bites his lip and thinks for a moment “Open it up!”

"Geez!! ..alright don't say I didn't warn ya!" Sonny shakes his head and drinks some more beer

 

Clay gets his laptop from his room and they plug in the flash drive. It starts to run a download

“What the hell’s it doing?” he frowns “looks like it’s downloading a programme on to the laptop!”  
Clay frowns as he hits random buttons, "it won’t stop It’s not a file.. it’s just a programme…What the hell?” Clay looks confused

Jason nods and sighs “Yeah!...yeah..... I remember now her saying something about it needed a programme to open it”

“Open what?... there’s nothing else on here!”  
  
  
  
 Jason thinks for a moment and pulls his keys back out of his pocket, he looks at them and un-clips the small black plastic flash drive he attached for safe keeping. He holds it in his hand turning it over then he gives it to Clay

“What's this?” Clay looks at it then back at Jason "where'd this come from?"

“It's what else I received in the mail.. If I’m right and this is what I think it is then that's what opens it!”

“Okay! would make sense… so you still want me to..?”

Jason sighs again “May as well… we’ve come this far now!”

  
  
They all sigh. Sonny still feels uncomfortable as they wait of the programme to completely download then Clay swaps the flash drives over.  
Now the password boxes come up and he looks at Jason .. then he looks at the pieces of paper from the envelope, then back at Jason again. He has to admit he's as apprehensive as Sonny

“Clay just do it!”  
  
 Jason sighs and walks away to the kitchen. His head swirls with emotions he’s thinking about her, about this file, about what might be on there. He puts his head in his hands  
_“I have to get a grip here”_

 

Clay looks up at Sonny and sighs “we’re in!”

Sonny sits forward on his chair his beer still in his hand as Jason sits on the couch opposite Clay at the table

“Shit!” Clay stares hard at the laptop screen  
Jason looks up at Clay from where he’s sitting he sees the expression on his face “What?.. what is it?”

  
File after file come up a in a list of documents

Clay looks confused “Shit what the hell is this? there's hundreds of files” he frowns “it looks like code names?”

 

Jason nods thinking “search for the Hercules”

“What?” Clay questions and Sonny looks at them both

“just do it!”  


Clay types “why the Hercules? What's that mean?”

“hang on something about that name..... I remember weren’t that a submarine?” Sonny frowns .. “Jason?”

  
“Just see if it’s on there!”

“Yep.. what the hell….there it is!”

“open it!”

 

Clay double clicks “Jason what the hell is this?”  
  
Jason quickly scan reads it  
“Open another one!”

“What anything?”

“Anything”

  
Clay clicks and scrolls and randomly opens a file ' Brown Mexico' -"Drugs shipment arrives.. cartel. Deaths  .. Senator Brown signs off.. arrival .. shipment payment .. dead" the words all scroll past in a blur as Jason and Clay scan the text    
  
“Who signed that?” Jason frowns

“ errrmm.... J Rivers…. Hang on I saw his name back up here, earlier in the document  .. bribe. Transfer sent $$$$ What the hell?” Clay frowns “is this a cover up?... or what is it?”

  
Jason looks at Clay “J rivers?”  
  
 Clay shrugs. Sonny holds his phone up from his own internet search  
“Head of FBI Mexico task force …so what the hell?.. isn't he’s supposed to be countering this stuff? Is he on the take?” Sonny frowns at them both

"What the hell?” Clay scrolls more files “there’s literally hundreds of files on here .. are they all the same?.. lists of people and deals, drugs, gun, wait missiles?…..what the fuck is this?”

  
“Open some more!”

“SHIT!!! Oh my god!”  
  
they read the more names they read the more payments. The more they read the worse it gets

“Jason.. this .. is …Shit! man!....the stuff on here is ...geez!” Clay’s face drops as he looks at Sonny who's sitting in front of them drinking his beer  


“Yeah.. yeah!.....she said it was.. serious stuff… I just didn’t take on board how much and who!... No wonder she tried to keep it protected. and no wonder they went to the lengths they did to get it back”  


“Jason there’s senators.. FBI agents… all kinds of people on here… if .. oh my god who the hell put this together? ....Is this what CJ did .. collected this information?”  
  
“her and her father did yeah! .. or so she told me”  


“you know I've seen his name on here!”

“Yeah!” Jason takes a deep long sigh “I think  you'll find CJs is on there as well!”

  
"What?" Sonny looks at him "she was on the take?"

“No .. well not at the start...I don't know...  that Reuben got her involved.. that's when this all started” he rubs his head  


" no wonder people don’t want this getting out...Jesus Christ!"

“or...” Sonny takes a swig of his beer “they wanna get hold of it.. imagine if you knew all those names… who you could blackmail, Right?”

Yeah! .. yeah … SHIT!! ..” Jason gulps “Alright shut it down!”

“Jason .. what the hell you gonna do with this?”

  
“I don’t know yet!" he looks at Clay and shakes his head "I really don’t know!!”

“You could give it to Mandy?” Sonny looks at them and shrugs “surely she’d know what to do with it, Right?”

“Yeah .. maybe!... I need to think about this!....Just shut it down!” he bites his lip “.. put it back in there and keep it here and _NOT_ a word.. to anyone do you understand me.. no one! CJ was right… she said she didn’t know how far it went.. and neither do we” they both nod as Clay locks it back up

“You keep one I keep the other” as he hands one of the keys to Clay “for now!”

“Phewwww! I need a drink!” Jason feels dazed his head trying to make sense of what he’s seen and read “come on you “ Jaycee’s laying on his lap half asleep lets get you home to Grandma and she can put you to bed!”

“Hey Jace.. we’ll see you at the bar later, Yeah?.... Jason. ... It'll be alright you know!”  


“Yeah!.. look I’ll get him back then I’ll errmm… catch up with ya in bit!”

“Sure…. Jace.. you okay?”

“Yeah .. just… hit a few raw nerves... I'll be fine”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Daniel wakes up and rubs his face. “Oh god!!!” He sighs as he sits round on the couch “fuck!!” he rubs his aching head with both hands. He takes a long deep breath trying to bring himself round.

Getting up he goes to the tray and drinks down the last of the drink in the glass left from the night before. He rubs the stubble on his chin and brushes his hair over.

His phone buzzes with a call  and he picks it up from beside the glass where it lays with the house keys

He rubs his eyes and hits answer

 

“Yeah!”

“Ahhh!..... Mr Lewis … finally.. I take it you have what I  want now?”

He sniffs “Not yet .. I’m still working on it!”

“Not good enough .. I’m out of time… so that means you’re out of time now!”

“but I need more...time.. to get it!”

“No! I need to know something that’s on that list and I need to know it now...  so there is No ..more time... for either of us! Comprende?”

 

Daniel gulps “I’m just about there  I can get it....  I know where it is .. I just need 48hrs!”

“Mr Lewis.... Daniel.” There's a long laugh on the end of the phone “you couldn’t get me my money and now it looks like you still can’t get me this either so what am I going to do about that? ....hmmm! .. tell me?”

"Look yeah.. I get it, but… I just need 48hours.. it's not here .. I have to go to get it ...that will take time”

  
There's a long pause of silence then a big sigh  
“Please understand me ..I’m looking at a long spell in a place I don’t want to be…… now to avoid that I need that list... you know I could have you killed already.. but errrm.. well I think you joining me first.... you know so I can discuss this with you face to face and errmmm.. also to watch you wonder.. each day if that day will be your last .. that constant worry of when and how is death coming …” there’s a laugh again and Daniel swallows hard  
  
“ I promise  48hours .. and I’ll have it for you..I know what I need to do now.. that’s all I’m asking!”

Daniel holds while there is a long painful silence “Hmmm! .. very well .. I'll give you 48hours.. but no more I want that list!..... Tick Tock Daniel there's no more chances!”

“I understand!” the phone goes dead  
“SHIT!!!....fuck!! _phewwww!"_ he lets out a long deep desperate sigh _"_ Shit!!!” he runs his hands through his hair and pours another large glass of Whiskey and glugs it back while rubbing his face _“Phewwwwwwwww!”_ he's trying desperately to think what to do first

  
He looks at his clothes folded on the chair then he looks back at the couch the memories of the night before are now coming back to him. He smiles. “Fuck!! … Alright!..Okay!”

He gets dressed then standing looking in the large mirror on his office wall he pours another whiskey and downs it. Then he takes a bottle of pills out of his jacket pocket and empties two into his hand.. he looks at them and then shakes another third one out and drinks them down with the whiskey

  
  
He opens the door to the office

“Donna!” He smiles at her sat at her desk already “ you alright? I didn’t hear you leave last night?”

She nods. “you fell asleep so I errrmmm…. I left your phone and keys on the side!”  
  
he nods “thanks….. look errm …did you book that flight?”

"Yeah! yeah of course I did”

“ Good! book another one …..for yourself… there's something I need you to do for me”

“Daniel?” she frowns “you alright?”

“No!!...No Donna I’m in trouble and errrm… I need you help … will you help me?”

She gets up and puts her hands on his face “Daniel what is it?” she frowns looking at the worry in his face “ you know I will….. I’ll do anything for you .. you know that!” she holds his face and kisses him “but you’re scaring me . what is it?”

“I can’t tell you, but… I’m in big trouble and  I need you to do some things for me.. things you won’t like but …. will you do them?”  


She frowns and watches him as he kisses her back. She nods her head “Yeah! yeah of course I will .. anything… you know that you only have to ask me!”

“Good .. good cos errm….” he kisses her again “.. . you know if I get this all sorted .. me and you…  we’ll go away .. somewhere nice” he smiles  “beach ….cocktails … just you and me in a villa on the sand”  
  
  
she smiles as she puts her arms round his neck “really.. just me and you”

“Yeah!.. yeah but errrm….before that can happen  I need to sort this… I need to make this go away.. do you understand me?”

“Yes… Yes…whatever!... whatever it takes I’ll help you; Daniel I ....I love you.. you know that!”

 

“Yeah!" he smiles "look we don't have much time so go book that flight and pack a bag...Oh! and errm.. ..you better book a hotel!”

“But ..but I booked you a suite, I thought I could ..”  


“No! .. no not yet… Donna it's safer… for you to be in another hotel.. Just for now!....I need you to trust me.”

She nods “Okay .. if that’s what you want”

  
He smiles and pushes her hair back off her shoulder “oh and errm ….Donna…. pack something sexy!”  
He smiles and kisses her

She smiles “okay!”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They arrive a Virginia Beach and they pull up outside the block of suites where Daniel is staying  
“Okay!.. now the drivers going to take you to your hotel” He looks at his watch

She frowns seeing how agitated he seems to be “something wrong?”

“Oh errmm…. I was supposed to meet someone for a business breakfast .. I’m running late … don’t worry… Just get to the hotel and I’ll call you and tell you what to do!...like we discussed”

  
She nods “okay.. but Daniel I’m not sure about this .. do think it’ll work.. I mean what if ….”

“Shhh!...it’ll work… just trust me! … you trust me don’t ya?” he kisses her  


“Yeah! …yeah I suppose… just is there no other way .. it just doesn’t feel right doing this!”

“I know!.... I know and I would never ask you to do this under normal circumstances but…” he sighs “I don’t have time for any other way… and I’m.. we’re in danger Donna, if you don’t do this I don’t know what else to do!” he bites his lip

“Okay! … yeah okay .. I understand  .. you know I will do it … but just .. you'll be okay with this .. I mean after.. it doesn’t change anything with me and you?”

“No! No of course not .. Donna I asked you to do this!” he frowns and looks at his watch “Look I have to go . . Go to the hotel have a .. Relax for a bit .. have a nice hot bubble bath, then text me!!” He smiles and kisses her again  


She smiles back “Okay!... I’ll send you a picture of the bubbles”

He smiles "you do that.... Here..” he hands her a small bag of white powder “enjoy yourself and relax”  


She takes it and puts it in her purse as she kisses him “I love you!” she watches him

“Now be a good girl and go!”

 

He gets out and sends the driver on before he runs up the steps and leaves his bags with the porter “which way to the restaurant?.. I've got a meeting!” the porter points the way

He straightens his tie and hurries

 

He puts his hand round her eyes and kisses her neck  
 “Mandy I  am so sorry!.. my flight .. then I couldn’t find my driver and… oh! its been a nightmare .. did you order?”

“No, I was about to leave .. I thought you stood me up!”

“Stand you up ? … why would I ever do that?... you’re about to be my wife… I’d never do anything like that" He clicks his fingers to get the waiters attention “Coffee please and whatever my fiancé would like” he smiles as he takes her hand twisting her ring round  


“ **FIANCE?!!”**   Donna stands there frowning with his phone in her hand… she gulps “you errm…" she sighs “you left this in the car” she frowns at Mandy

Mandy frowns back “Daniel? what's going on? who's this?”  


“Oh shit… errrm ….yeah errrrmm …” he stalls for a moment “errrm… Mandy this is errm…  Donna my secretary.. Donna what _are you_ doing here?” he frowns at her “ I thought you went to your hotel to unpack?”

“You left your phone in the car… I knew you couldn’t contact me for the pictures you asked for without it!”  she frowns at Mandy “Fiancé? ....you've never mentioned her before”

“Oh, err mm….”he gulps “Sorry!..

  
“I'm Mandy” she puts her hand out “Mandy Ellis pleased to meet you .. errr ...Donna? sorry Daniels never mentioned you before  .. I guess there was no reason to mention his secretary but..”

Donna can feel the hurt and rage inside her building and Daniel can see it “I guess you’re right .. he has no reason to mention me! but then he never mentioned you either!”  
  
  
“ can you just excuse me a minute Mandy I just have some business I need to discuss in private.. Donna this way!”  
  


“Sure. Shall I  order?”

“Tell you what” he smiles “Why don’t you go up to the suite and order breakfast there .. be a bit more private…I’ll only be a few minutes and I’ll come up?”

  
Donna frowns more

“Yeah sure ..” he hands her the keycard “Nice to meet you Donna”

  
Donna takes a breath in holding her emotions back “ likewise… oh by the way …congratulations” she stares at Daniel  
  
  


Mandy leaves and Daniel takes hold of her arm she pulls away

“get the hell off me .. what the hell is this? … you said me and you .. and now you have a fiancé? What the hell.... are you just using me?”

“No! no Donna look at me.... DONNA! .. I’m using her!”

“What? … don’t bullshit me Daniel.. you asked her to marry you .. she has ring … you want me to help you .. to do _things_ for you..….. but you buy her a ring? What the hell you must think I’m stupid!”

He sighs “I needed to get her to trust me ..for god sake Donna this has taken a long time.." He sighs "Donna she’s the only one gonna know how to open that damn file when I get it .. I need her to trust me do you understand?”

“By asking her to marry you?”

 

“Donna.. I don’t want to marry her… it’s just part of my plan… trust me!”

"NO! no I don’t trust you… how do I know you’re not lying to me??.. fooling me… instead of her and then when this is over .. you go off with her?”  
  
  
“ I thought you knew me Donna… I thought you loved me?”   
  
He goes in his pocket and pulls out a small box “it’s not real me asking her to marry me... .not when .. It’s you … you…..you  I wanted to ask”  
  
he opens the box and huge diamond ring inside “I was keeping this till after.. till later…. once this is done.. but.. I guess now.. if you don’t trust me then… I don’t need this.. because you won’t want to marry me will you?”

She sighs “Daniel What the hell?... I’m confused” she closes her eyes “this makes no sense..”

“No!... I know it doesn’t and as I told you... I wouldn’t ask but.. they’re gonna kill me Donna if I don’t get that file ..and I don’t know what else to do now if you won’t help me!”

“But all this planning how long has this been going on?”

 

He sighs  
“Catherine started this .. this is her fault…  she wouldn’t give me the damn file… I tried everything.. but .. every step, every damn threat I made she found a way to fight me… I couldn’t take it anymore .. had one more chance to make her see sense” he sighs “I thought if I took her away from everything she wanted ..she’d finally give in and hand it over but ..” he laughs “ she still found a way out..!” he shakes his head  
“well now I know where it is… and she's not here to stop me! …but I need your help and if you can’t help me then … I’m a dead man walking!”… he closes the box

“Wait!..” she nods “Yes! yes I’ll marry you … and I’ll help, of course I will. You know that! you know I love you.. I always have…" she goes to kiss him but he holds her back   
"Not here!"  
  
"So was it Catherine … the reason you ended it .. before?” tears stream down her cheek

“look… my sister was difficult .. you know that .. but .. yeah .. she err mm….Hey! Hey, don’t cry … look let me finish up here .. and I’ll come meet you at the hotel as before …”   
  
he takes the ring out and puts it on her finger “why don’t you wear this tonight… then keep it safe” he smiles and looking around to make sure no one can see he quickly kisses her

She's smiling looking at the ring.

“Now ….go!.. run that bubble bath.. I won’t be long!” he gives her one more kiss on the cheek

“Okay! Okay… but promise... don’t be too be long” She hands him his phone and leaves.

 

He takes a big long sigh “Fuck!!... Shit!!” he rubs his head  and goes the bar “whisky and make it a large one!”  he knocks it back looks at his phone then heads to his suite.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“Mandy!” he smiles “Sorry about that!... these PA’s they get a little testy if you don’t tell them everything.. I should have told her .. I just don’t like discussing my private life with her!”

She frowns “Who are these guys ?”

“Oh, err mm … they work for me… they’re err mm…. security”  
  


“Daniel what's going on? Why do you need security .. and why are they here… now?” She frowns she feels slightly nervous and anxious “Daniel I err mm …think I should get back to work .. perhaps we can do this later?” she stands up

“I don’t think so!”

“What?” she smiles “I errm ….I have things to do!” she picks up her phone and one of the guys takes it off her

“Hey!.. . hey that’s mine… you can’t just ..”  
  


“Sit down Mandy .. don’t make this hard.. no one needs to get hurt.. but … if that has to happen …well…” he sighs

“What?” she frowns “Daniel whats going on?”

  
  
He pours another drink from the tray and takes some more pills out of his pocket then he sniffs as he turns to look at her holding his drink  
“Hayes has that file doesn’t he .. that’s what she sent him.. Catherine .. she sent him the list?”  
  


Mandy shakes her head and stands up again “What file?... list…  what's this about your scaring me ..Daniel?”  
  


He turns on her “oh don’t play innocent .. it doesn’t suit you..  YOU know damn well what file .. So where is it? Did he give it to you already?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.. but No, no he didn’t give me anything?” she shakes her head “Daniel  I need to go”

  
He grabs her by the neck “Oh NO!! I don't have time for this ....  you’re not going anywhere... not till Hayes gives me that file.. I need it!”  
  


“Daniel!” she puts her hands on his hands and screams  
  


He slaps her hard across he face which knocks her to the floor “Shut _her_ up!!”  
  


“Daniel” she holds her face “what the hell's this about?”

He laughs “This? This is about me staying alive!”  
  
She stares at him “and us? What about us?.. I thought you loved me… I thought you wanted to marry me”

He laughs “there is no us… what us...  when you’re in love with him anyway?”

“No!... no .. I loved you I thought you wanted me?”

“No, you’re just a means to an end.. you’re obsessed with him just  the same way she was… that was her downfall protecting him.. . She never could get over him ..Don't let him be your downfall too” he laughs and drink his drink  

“No! me and Jason are just friends .. that’s all it could ever be….I ....I could never compete with her… Jason loved her totally!”

“Yeah well more fool him .. if she’d just got the old man to hand it over in the first place who knows…. she might still be here now!” he drinks some more “there’d have been no need for me to have done what I did!" He sighs.

The two burly guys tie Mandy’s hands together and put a gag in her mouth

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

“Hey Jason…  you wanna another drink? .. I’m getting one!”  
  
“ Yeah sure I’ll have another beer!”

“two beers and two tequila chasers”

“oh no Sonny, I don’t want tequila”

“who the hell said they were for you..” Sonny laughs “ Hey.. you see over there…  you’re getting some doe eyes!”

“What?”

“The barfly over there.. giving you the big brown eye look.. Oh, come on man..  she been making eyes at you for the past half hour!”

“Really? I can’t say I noticed!”

“Oh Jesus …Jason snap out of it .. have you looked at her… hmmm? you're gonna say no to that?”  
  


He looks up “yeah she’s okay”  
  
“Okay??  .. Geez Jason .. if that’s okay I don’t know what you’re looking for?!”

 

Jason turns and looks at him

Sonny shakes his head “yeah well she’s not coming back the sooner you start to realise that the better … look man she.. she's hot .. you need to get in there.. get back on that saddle!”

“I’m okay!”

Sonny sighs “Jason.. you need to give it a chance… you ‘re gonna mope around forever?”

“I just ..”

“Look she looks like a… one nighter.. maybe two .. so just have some fun.. you remember that .. relieve some tension.. then .. see how you feel… it doesn’t have to be serious.. in fact, probably better if it’s not!”

Jason laughs “Sonny…. why am I listing to you for relationship advice?”

“Cos I’m good at it .. well I’m good at the physical side…  .. maybe not so much with the feels” he picks his beer up and necks back the two tequilas “Look I’m gonna go play pool with Clay .. why don't you buy the lady a drink?

"just a drink?"

"Well you gotta start somewhere, Right?!"

Jason nods “I’ll see.. now go play!”

 

Jason looks up catching the woman’s attention. He smiles and she smiles back  
_“Oh shit! Shes looking at me”_  he downs the rest of his beer “Give me a shot of tequila!”

She puts her head down and bites her lip

 _“Fuck what am I doing .. Okay! Here goes nothing!”  
_ he knocks the Tequila shot back and pushes his stool out of the way. Takes a deep breath and heads over to her

 

He coughs “Service is slow in here”

She nods “yeah!.. yeah I noticed that!” she puts her head down slightly embarrassed

“Look I’m  ..errm ….getting another drink in… Can I err mm… get you one?”

“You buying?” she smiles

“Yeah!...Yeah I guess I am” he smiles back

“Then sure .. I’ll have  vodka soda, thanks!”

“Okay” Jason sighs to himself _“that's at start”_ he turns around and Sonny looks at him and smiles then carries on with his head down to take his shot on the pool table.

 

There’s this awkward silence as she smiles at him and he smiles back.

“So, you in the Navy?”

“Umm Humm!” he nods looking round not sure what to say

“something you’ve done for a while?”

“Yeah a few years now… and you?”

“Oh no I’m not in the Navy”

No … I .. it doesn’t matter .. you play pool?” Jason’s feeling slightly awkward one on one in conversation

 “yeah… yeah sure I do… you asking?”

“Yeah!...I guess I am!”

She laughs “come on then!”

 

The game seems to help break the ice along with the several drinks they consume.  
  
Sonny gets a couple of trays of shots in and then the chat starts to flow much better.  
Jason’s watching her as she lines up for her shot and she looks up catching his eye. She smiles before hitting the last ball. It misses the pocket  
“guess you win ..” she smiles at him

“Guess I do .. best of 5?”

“Yeah sure….Look I errrm…. I just need the ladies room why don’t you get some more drinks in?”

“Okay!” he stands by the table and she has to push past him to go

A deep-down spark of excitement comes over him. It’s the first time he’s felt like that since  CJ and he takes a deep breath thinking how it makes him feel while watches her thinking how sexy she is as she heads to the bathroom exit door.

Clay and sonny nod to each other and smile. Sonny coughs “so….”

“So... what you got a problem, Sonny?”

“No… neither will you have if you get back in that saddle”

“Maybe”

“Maybe.. hmmmm!...okay well…” he clinks beers “….maybe is better than no!” he laughs

 

As she heads into one of the cubicles and closes the door she put the pan lid down and takes a small plastic grip seal bag out of her purse. She pours some of the powder it contains onto the back of her hand and takes a quick sharp snort.  Taking a few seconds gathering herself she rubs her nose then exits and washes her hands.

 

Looking at herself now  in the mirror taking in her reflection, she fixes her makeup and takes the small ring box out of her purse and opens it running the tip of her finger over the large diamond stone.  
She smiles then snaps the box shut and puts it back in her purse, straightens her hair then taking a deep sigh as she looks at herself one more time in mirror  
 “One step at a time Donna. You can do this _!”_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 


	69. You better start talking

“ _Mmmmm!....._ Oh god! _uuuhhhh!_ ” she sighs as she manages to get free from his lips “Jason!!… _mmm!_ …….. _oh!......Oh!!....._ slow down!……….. _mmmm!_ ”   
she’s breathless as Jason’s all over her, kissing her neck pushing her against the side of his truck stood in his driveway she puts her hand to his lips "Hey!.... slow down" she smiles

He has his hands are in her hair, locked on kissing her as she puts her hand on his chest and holds him back  
  
"Woah!!.... let’s get inside first” she smiles.

  
“Okay!” kisses her again as he tries to get the key in the front door to the house fumbling with it while he lets his passion spill over on her mouth

“Here give it to me!” she laughs. He pulls her hair to one side and kisses the back of her neck as she puts the key in the lock "Jason... just wait...!  
    
“ _sshh !”_ He puts his finger to her lips “don’t wake them up!.... come on…. my rooms through here!”  
  


“Wake them up?? Who” she frowns “who’s here?”

“shhh! My kids and my Mom” seeing her frown he kisses her again “ it’s okay…  it’s no problem…. don’t worry!”  
  


“are you sure?” she frowns uncomfortable at the thought of being here now “I mean … should we be here? What if they wake up?... I wouldn’t want them to find me here… it's…”

“It’s fine!” he looks her in the face and kisses her “it’s fine!... trust me” he smiles  
  


She gulps “trust you!...Yeah!" she sighs and nods she gives him a half hearted smile remembering Daniel asked her to trust him too. Remembering this is why she was here. Here with a man, although very attractive who in different circumstances she might be happy to be with but right now a man she didn’t want to be with. This wasn't her choice

“ _phewww!”_ he sighs looking her in the eyes _“_ You are so….” he kisses her more and more “come on .. its fine”  
  


“ wait!! ….No!... Jason wait! please.” she pushes his hands off her hips “I need a moment” she gulps unsure as she looks at his face with a million-thought running through her head  


“oh god …..Donna…. I … “  he has his hands all over her waist and running them down the sides of her body “ _ahhh!!”_ all his kissing and touching is very rushed and frenzied. He wants her so badly right now

 

“Woah!!....” she takes a breath “…..Jason.. slowdown .. there's  no hurry is there?”

  
He looks her in the eyes as stands with her pushed up against the living room wall. He starts to hitch her skirt up  
  


“Wait!!..” she pulls it down again “just give a minute…..I need to catch my breath ……should we go through to your room first like you said wouldn’t want to wake anyone”  
  


“Yeah you’re right.. sorry….I’m getting carried away”

“Hey!....Its okay ..but there's no rush!” she puts her hand on his cheek watching him she bites her lip and sighs  
  
  


He frowns watching her eyes, seeing the doubt in them “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just .. _hmmm!_.. just slow down!” she smiles nervously trying to reassure him

 

 “You don’t want this?” Jason frowns again “you want me to stop?”

“It’s not that.. just … you know.. errm… we just met… I mean errm ….. _phewww!_ I don't know I just need a minute” she rubs her head and untangles herself from his hold “ this is .. just  can we just slow-down?”

“Okay!.. ”. he tries to kiss her again and she bites her lip and closes her eyes not responding back this time  
  
  
“Sorry!.... its fine .. I’m just…” she leans back and sighs “I just need a minute … can I use the bathroom?”

“Yeah sure it’s through here.. I’ll show you” he frowns concerned now wondering what he did wrong as she seemed so up for this at the bar

 

Jason stands in the kitchen doorway taking a breath while she uses the bathroom  
  
he runs his hands through his hair  “What the fuck!” he bends down taking a moment to think _“phewwwww!”_ he leans back against the door frame “shit!!” He shakes his head “ _what the hell did I do?”_

She stands in the bathroom gathering her thoughts looking at herself in the mirror. “Shit!” she sighs as she looks at her phone then hits call on Daniels contact number  
 “Shit!!....oh Shit!” she sighs as she then cuts it off and sits on the side of the bath debating what to do  
  


Jason takes a beer out of the fridge and for a second he hears CJs voice in his head  
“ Fuck!!! What the hell am I doing?”  he bites his lip he looks round as Donna comes out of the bathroom “you alright?”

She nods “Yeah!..... look I’m sorry!”

“It's fine.. I’m sorry…” he frowns worried “I know I was rushing it a bit … it’s just...  I thought this is what you wanted?”

“Yeah! yeah .. just .. _phewww!_ ” she lets out a long sigh “It was just a bit intense .. for a moment!”  
  


“yeah!...  sorry it’s just errm….. you’re the first person .. I’ve errmmm.. .. well it’s been a while and errmm …”  
  
  


she wanders round the living room browsing things and picks up a photo of Jaycee and Emma   
“Yeah!.... I’m sorry I guess  it must be difficult after everything with …” she frowns looking at the picture “these your kids?” she turns the photos towards him stalling the conversation

“yeah two of them” he frowns

 _“he’s grown …”_ she says under her breath as she puts it back down

“what? …are you okay?.... after everything?” he frowns “after what?”

“Errm.. nothing .. no nothing !”

“No what did you mean, after everything?”

“ I don’t know it just came out!...sorry .. I just… _hmmmm!”_

 

Jason’s sensing something wrong “ Whats going on here… first you want this .. now you don’t ? …is there something I should know?”

She puts her head down as she slowly turns to face him “I’m sorry…. I can’t do this” she rubs her head and tries not to cry then sits herself on the couch head in her hands “I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry….you must understand I never wanted this”   


Jason frowns “Okay?..... fine.. look I’m sorry l….. I just thought .. Look I can take you back to your hotel or .. get you a cab?”

“No! I mean .. all of it ..I’m sorry for this….  but I didn’t know what else to do!”

“Wait what?” he frowns confused “what am I missing ?...  is there something going on here?”  


“you have to understand …..I didn’t’ want to do this .. but…..”

“but what?”  
  
  


She gulps “but he said there was no choice .. I just … “ she starts to cry “Oh shit! .. I don’t know what to now!”

“Right you better start talking. What the hell’s going on here?”

“Daniel. He said ….”

“DANIEL??!!!….wait Daniel … CJs brother?...Okay right start talking.. what the hell's he got to do with this? .. do you know him?”   
a fearful panic starts to rise inside Jason bringing her here into his family home. “you’re not making sense … start talking Donna!... I swear you better tell me what this is about”

“yeah…. Yeah Catherine, CJs, brother… I’m his…… well I guess I’m _just_ his PA….” she wipes her nose on her hand “but he told he loved me.. that I needed to do this to help him .. that there was no other way…. “

“Way for what? .. what did he want you to do?”

“he said they were gonna kill him… that you have something he needs that will stop them….. he wanted me to find it”  
She goes in her purse

“Woah wait!…” Jason panics for a moment that she may have a gun in her purse “what the hell are you doing?” he steps back  
  


“It’s okay!...”  she holds a tissue up out of the bag with a pill wrapped inside “I was supposed to give you this… and then… oh god! I’m sorry… “ she closes her eyes thinking about what she was supposed to do  
“then look for it…...I didn’t know your kids were here! .. I swear.. I wouldn’t have hurt them!”  
she puts her head in her hands and sobs uncontrollably “just…..in the end  I couldn’t do it… .. you’re so nice….and it’s not like you’re not attractive .. but…..I couldn’t go through with it .. and  knowing what you’ve been through ….. oh god!”   
she puts her head in her hands again the wipes her nose with the back of her hand “ they’re gonna kill him now aren’t they?”  
 

“I don’t know .. I don’t know what’s going on here”  
  
she closes her eyes as the tears flow “ I can’t believe asked me to do this. .. you know I  thought he loved me…” she looks up at Jason with his pitiful look on her face “.. over the years he’s ….” She shakes her head  “…I should have known better… the way he is ..”   
she looks up at Jason again “I’ve been so stupid ..but  I was so angry when found out that woman was his fiancé .. I just wanted him back ….I thought I would do anything for him but… I can’t do this!”

  
Jason frowns at her “What woman?... Mandy?”

She nods “ You know he was so convincing he got this ….” she opens the ring box she has in her purse “ .. he told me he wanted to marry me, not her!” .. she cries “I’m so pathetic .. what the hell did I get involved in” she looks at him pitifully “Why did I listen to him?”  
  


“Alright calm down…. Look we can fix this, but I need to know everything .. where is he and who’s after him?”

“I don’t know who …. but I left him in his suite .... he had that Mandy with him…” she looks down as the tears drip on her lap “..you must think I’m pathetic …..believing him .. doing what he wanted .. but you don’t know him ..” she sighs “ maybe I don’t either now!”

“No .. but …Donna when you love someone you don’t always think clearly .. Shit! I know that better than most” he takes a moment thinking “so where is he?”

“I told you a suite at the Regency ..   I can give you the address.. What’s gonna happen to me now? .. am I gonna be in trouble?? Oh god!..will I go to prison?”  


Jason shakes his head and sits round in front of her “look at the moment you haven’t done anything .. he picks up the pill “ you didn’t go through with this .. so, if you tell me everything .. there should be no need for you to be involved… okay?”  
 he puts his hand round the back of her neck and pulls her towards him he can see how upset she is, and he kisses the top of her head “it’s gonna be alright.. I just need to make sure Mandy’s okay!”  
   
  
  
He picks up the phone “Ray!.....yeah look I know what time it is .. I’m sorry but I need you to meet me at the base .. get the others .. somethings happened…. I think Mandy’s in trouble ”

  
Donna frowns and takes a deep breath “What’re you gonna do?”

“I don’t yet .. but I gotta get Mandy away from him first… you need to come with me to the base”

“why .. I thought you said .. I hadn’t done anything?”

“I’m sorry” he sighs “ I can’t afford to take a chance that you might contact him”

“I won’t I promise… I just want this to be over”  


“Then you need to come with me and once it's over .. then .. you can go!..... till then .. I need to know where you are”  
  


She frowns “ I’m scared. What if these people come after me? ”

“you’re gonna be fine we’ll protect you!”  


“Jason… I’m am sorry.. I didn’t mean for this .. I should have said something before I should have said no!” she cries again

“Shit!” Jason takes a deep breath and rubs his head while he paces the room   


Donna looks round at him standing in front of the photos on the shelf. She watches him as he picks up the photo she picked up earlier  
“You know he looks like her… the photo…  oh, he looks like you as well… but ….you can definitely see her”

Jason laughs “yeah.. he acts like her as well” he shakes his head smiling to himself “You knew CJ?”

“Catherine?” she frowns puzzled hearing her called that “Yeah!” she sniffs and wipe her nose   
“from the office.. she didn’t like me much”  
  
Jason laughs “she didn’t like anyone much!”  
  
“She didn’t want me seeing Daniel.... the more she didn’t want it …the more he went against her … I guess I should have listened to her .. she told me once me he’d hurt me… said it was in his nature… he had a chip on his shoulder, that he was never good enough for their father….I thought she was just being spiteful…god she could be spiteful…”   
  
she pauses thinking as she looks back up at Jason   
“I guess she knew him better than me” she takes a deep breath in “ Shit! What a mess .. could I have a drink?”

“Yeah sure….but we need to head out in minute”  


Linda comes to the doorway

“Jason, what’s going on?”

“Nothing go back to bed”  
  


She frowns at  Donna sitting there crying “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah mom just go back to bed… I have to go back out “

She looks at them both and frowns “As long as you’re sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure”

“Alright,... good night son!” she frowns as she reluctantly leaves

 

“Your mother?”

He nods and sighs “ look we need to go”   
  
He’s still trying to reach Mandy on the phone   
“she’s still not answering … Mandy .. its Jason please call me back its urgent I need to speak to you!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 Mandy wriggles on the seat “why are you doing this I thought we had something? I thought you loved me?”

He squats down beside her and tucks her hair back behind her ear “I did… just .. I’m sorry but I need that list … If I could do this any other way… I am sorry… and for what its worth I did care about you, a great deal!”  
  


“ So, let me go you don’t need me!”

“but I do!... I need you to open that file when Hayes hands it over”

“You know I can’t ..I don’t know how ….  there’s only one person can and she’s not here”

“We’ll see!”

“No! no we won’t because I can’t. Do what you want to me, but I can’t open it … Daniel why are you doing this?...  this is not you!”  
  


He shakes his head “Because I must!.....Now shut the fuck up!” he pours another drink   
  


“No Daniel…. let me help you .. I can protect you. Just let me help!... this is the not helping you “

“You can‘t! you can’t protect me not from this. No one can…  now shut up before I have to do something I regret!”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ray arrives followed by Sonny with Clay,  then Brock and Trent  
  


“I brought the box like you asked!” Clay frowns as he puts the security box on the desk “Jason what’s going on?”  
  


Sonny frowns as he sees Donna sitting on the couch in the corner crying “Okay whats going on? You bringing your dates to work now?... what's this about?... Why’s she here?”

“ don’t worry about her at the…let’s just say someone’s coming after that!” he points at the small metal box

“What?” Clay frowns “What the hell… who? .. Jason what the hell’s going on?”

  
Jason sighs “Daniel

“Mandy’s fiancé?” Sonny looks at him confused “Why … what? Why didn’t he just get that off CJ in the first place?”  
  


Jason sighs “I think Mandy might be in trouble… I can’t get hold of her! That’s not like her not answering her phone”

 

“So, do we know where _he_ is?”

“At some hotel suite”

“So, we go get him there?”

“No! no we can’t not without attracting attention to ourselves”

 

Ray runs his hand through his beard “ So we lure him somewhere else”

Jason looks at Ray “what you thinking?”

  
“well he wants that box….. or I’m guessing whatever’s in it…. we tell him he can have it, lure him out.. if he has got Mandy....hopefully he'll bargain?  
”

Jason nods “we need to find out where Mandy is first …. But my guess is … he knows the answer to that! I need to know she's alright!”

“Yeah sure! .. have we tried pinging her phone?” Ray chews his gum frowning and looking at Donna  
  


“I’ll get Davis to do it” Clay looks up “what else do you want us to do?”  
  


“we need to find out if he’s still at the hotel .. get Davis to run a check on his phone as well…. and see who he’s been calling” Jason runs his hands through his hair “Goddamn it….  CJ told me not to trust him ..I guess I should have taken more notice..”  
  
he puts his key in the box and indicates to Clay for him to do the same   
“..we need to end this once and for all”

“You’re not gonna give him this are you?”

 

Jason ignores clay and  picks up his phone  
“Mandy when you get this…. call me urgently . Daniels he’s .. he’s not who you think.. you need to call .. please”   
  
he sighs and turns to Donna   
“you  better start talking and tell us exactly what you know!”

 

She gulps and shrugs “I don't know anything .. that's the truth... all he said was he needs a file that you have… that he’s in serious trouble … that someone’s coming after him … but I don’t know who!” she shakes her head “that’s the truth” she frowns “he wanted me to get to close to you.. so, I could look for it … he said he knows Catherine sent it to you?”

“How does he know that?”  the only person I told was…” Jason thinks and frowns “….was Matt…but he wouldn’t have told him… he was the one told me what he was like.. No! no he wouldn’t have said!”

She shakes her head  “I don’t know I haven’t spoken to Matt  since he  wanted to go to the house because I gave him the keys.. but “she thinks “…but… Oh my god…. then Daniel had the keys..”   
she frowns as she tries to think “I remember I thought  it was strange when they fell out of his pocket that night in the office… How did he get the keys back off Matt.? If he didn’t know Matt had been to the house?”

Jason sighs and rubs his foreheads "Nothing makes sense here!"

She jumps and sits up  as her phones rings while they are mid conversation. She stares at the screen “Oh shit!” she looks at it and takes a deep breath in   
“It’s Daniel….what do you want me to do?”   


Jason thinks for  a moment “answer it… but you don’t tell him anything about me knowing”  
  


She nods “okay… what do ..”

“Just answer”

“Hello”

“Can you talk?”

  
She looks up at Jason who puts it on speaker phone and nods

“Yeah!” she bites her lip her heart is racing and her voice quivers in fear

“Where’s Hayes?”

  
She gulps “he’s asleep ..” she lies. It makes her hands start to shake “ I’m in the bathroom”  

“Good … did you get it?”

 

She look at Jason who's thinking he nods “say yes!” he mouths to her  
  


She pauses for  moment not answering

“Donna!?… you there.. did you get it?”

She swallows hard before she answers “Yes!.. yes, I’ve got it!”

“ _Phewwww!_ … Thank god. good girl.. did everything go fine?.. you're all right..” he smiles to himself “can you bring it to me?.... now, at the suite”  
  
  


Jason shakes his head he grabs a piece of paper “tell him you’re scared and you wanna meet”

“No! …. No Daniel..  I’m scared …. I wanna meet somewhere else somewhere more public!” she shrugs at Jason _“where?”_

“Why?” Daniel frowns “Donna, just come to the suite it’s fine”  


“No sorry! .. this...this has gone too far .. how do I know I’m gonna be safe... how do I know…..” she hears a sudden noise in the background like a muffled scream “what was that?”

“Nothing!” Daniel turns putting his hand over the phone  “shut her the hell up!”  


 

Jason listens to the sounds on the speaker phone and looks up at Donna then round at his team

“he’s got Mandy!”  


Daniel catches Jason’s’ voice over the speaker “Donna is someone there with you?” he frowns and laughs as he realises “Donna where did you say Hayes was? Did you give him that pill I gave you?”

“yes .. yes … I told you he’s asleep” she gulps “I gave him it like you said”

 

Daniel thinks for a moment “is her there with you?”

“Daniel .. He’s asleep!... I told you!... look I’ll call you back .. I need to go” her hands are shaking she can’t speak her mouth is dry with fear  
  


“Donna!.. Donna!!...” the phone goes dead on him “FUCK!!! Fuck Shit!!!” he rubs his head “Shit!!! ....NO!!... I need that file!!” he’s really angry now  
  
  
  


Donna looks at Jason “I’m sorry .. I can’t… I just can’t speak to him!”

  
“What now?” Ray looks at Jason who's stands grinding his teeth  
  


“You call him back!...You tell him you want to meet!”

She gulps she shakes he head “I can’t. I’m scared… What the hell did I get in to?”

  
“You're gonna do it!!” he’s in front of her now and not happy “Mandy’s in trouble.. you wanted to know what was gonna happen to you .. well you fix this, and I’ll make sure you’re okay.. I promise. Just trust me” he stares her eye to eye

She nods tearfully at him “okay… okay!.. Yeah" she sniffs back her tears "…. where do you want me to tell him?”  
  


  
Jason sighs as he looks round at Ray “if he has got Mandy we need to get him out in the open”  
  
  


Ray frowns at the map on the screen in front of him as he thinks “what about the old dock yards where …”

“No!! no we’re not going there!” Sonny looks at Clay. “Not there!”  


Clay looks up “Sonny .. it’s fine!.. I’ll be fine I can deal with it”

“No Clay!.. look you still have nightmares now… they choose a different location!”

“Sonny really its fine. … Jason it’s fine!”

“Look brother... I know what you're saying but....we know that location … the layout.. there’s high vantage points for over watch…Look I’m sorry man” Ray looks at Sonny “but at short notice it’s the best option we’ve got….it’s your call Jason!”  
  


Jason stands with his arms folded he sighs “You got your head right with this?” he frowns at Clay

Clay nods “Yeah.. .it’ll be fine.. I’m good .. honest”

Sonny sighs and shakes his head  
  


“fine! Ray give her the address!... now you call him!”

“What do I tell him?”

“you tell him your scared and you want to meet here that you’ll get a taxi who’ll wait for you!”

 

She picks up her phone... "sorry I thought I heard a noise..... Daniel … I’ll meet you .. I have an address .. out the back of the old dock yards”

 

Daniel thinks for a moment then frowns “put him on the phone!"  
  


“What?.. Daniel I don’t know what you’re talking about . I told you he's….”

He interrupts her “ yeah you said he’s asleep… Now l said PUT … HIM …ON … THE phone!” he’s angry now realising that she’s not gone through with his plan  


She looks at Jason unsure what to do

“Shit!” He closes his eyes realising that Daniel knows its a set up. He was hoping to use the element of surprise. He grabs the phone off her  


“Mr Hayes are you there?....Can you hear me?”

Jason pauses for a moment then he sighs and answers  “Yeah I’m here…” he takes a long sigh “I wanna speak to Mandy”  
  


Daniel laughs “Mandy oh Yes…  beautiful Mandy…unfortunately .. shes a little tied up at the moment.. you send Donna with that file and I’ll let her go”

“No Donna’s not going anywhere!”

“I won’t hurt her .. you have my word!”  
  
“What you’ll give me your word will you?... your word means jack to me! Now you let Mandy go .. she’s got nothing to do with this”  
  


“No… I can’t do that …  see I think she has… you went to her .. for her to open that file so… I think I’ll disagree for now”  
  


“She can’t open it .. no one can … the two people that can… are dead” he swallows hard and closes his eyes its not often he can say out loud those words _“she’s dead”_ and it still stings when he does

“No! .. Catherine wasn’t stupid… if she sent you it … she would have left a way… Mandy’s clever … she’ll find that way to open it”

“You can have the file…. its worthless… just let Mandy go!”  
 

He sighs “You know I never wanted Mandy involved in this .. never wanted to hurt her..”he turns and looks at her “ I did really love her ..do you know when I knew that… when Catherine wanted to kill her… I couldn’t let her do that.. you know Catherine was always so jealous… the thought of anyone being with you… you she would have gone to any lengths to protect you ... in fact she'd give her life” he laughs  “but ..I guess me, and Mandy were not meant to be”  
  


Jason can sense him trying to get under his skin but he keeps himself calm “Look you’re in trouble.. let us help you .. let Mandy help you.. she can protect you.. get you witness protection”

Daniel laughs “No one can protect me now…. You don’t know what’s on that list…. the people .. the people coming after me… they’ll get to me….they have people involved …everywhere…  the only thing that can protect me _is_ me having that list.. it protected Catherine all this time”  
  


“Yeah but that's cos she knew what was on it… you think they’ll let you live once you hand it over?”  


He laughs “No .. but I’m not handing it over to them…I have a private plane loaded and ready to go.. I just need that file first... and you’re gonna give it to me! or your _friend_ Mandy is going to disappear forever!”

 

Ray’s scanning the map for private airfields while Jason talks. He circles a couple of possible on the map as him and Clay  start  to look them up

 

Jason sighs “Let me speak to Mandy”

“What? No .. I don’t think so ..”

“How do I even know you’ve got her?... I wanna know she’s alright. I'm not talking to you anymore till I know that”  


Daniel looks back at her and sighs “Very well!” he unties Mandy’s gag and puts the phone to her head

  
“Jason??” she sighs

“Mandy You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah I’m okay.... Jason don’t let him have it …. You need to protect it .. don’t do what he wants”

“Shut up!! …..Just shut up!!” Daniel pulls her hair back and takes the phone away   
  
“you know I loved you Mandy… but Reuben told me you were a fool.. he said you were gullible.. you wanted love in your life to fill that hole you made with your career… he said that’s what made you an easy target” he laughs “guess it was” he rubs her cheek “but strangely, I did  fall in love with you.. so, don’t make me hurt you”

“Get the hell off me!....You say you loved me? Then you do this … you set your sister up didn’t you?” she frowns at him “you were the one all along.... she protected you .. you son of a bitch”

Daniel slaps her hard across the face “Shut the hell up!! you don't know anything... my sister" he laughs " she was a manipulative bitch...” he's seething with anger now and he shouts down the phone at Jason   
“You need to bring  that damn file….. where I tell you … or …. Or .. well just bring it”  


The phone goes dead and Jason looks around at the team. Donna starts to cry.   
A text comes through on her phone with the location of a private airfield

Jason sighs as he looks at the message   
“Alright.... let’s get geared up..” he takes the flash drive out of the box. Clay looks at Sonny they don’t say a word “we need to go get Mandy back from this son of a bitch!”

 

 

 


	70. Back safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ive said before many times but... maybe this is the END now! :)

“Bravo 6, Bravo 2, Do you copy?.... Are you in position?”

The airfield is dark and the shiny white can be made out in the moonlight. Jason is positioning Ray and Spenser. Kairos is tasked with laying charges to take the front wheel of the jet Should something go wrong and they try to take off.

“This is Bravo 6. Copy, clear line of sight to the aircraft”

“Bravo 2, copy. Good position on target”  
  


“Bravo 3 cover Bravo 7. ... 7 get those charges laid. You sure this is going to work?”

“Copy that Bravo 1 Yeah! We take out the front wheel with out risking the passengers onboard, it’s going nowhere … Rest is up to you boys” Kairos smiles at Sonny there something about Kairos that annoys Sonny, but for some reason he still kind of likes him. 

  
“4 and 5 you go around. Cover the vehicles. They may use that as another escape route”

 

“Hey Jace… “ Trent frowns “You gonna be on your own out there. You gonna be okay?”

Jason flips the flash drive in his hand  and sighs “We've got no choice… we gotta try and get Mandy back …alive”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everyone's in position now and they sit silently in the dark waiting for what seems like ages not moving just silently watching. Jason sighs  and looks at his watch “Bravo 7 give me a sit rep”

“Yeah going good .. gonna need a few minutes longer Copy”

“Copy that”

 

Jason looks up as he hears sounds of vehicles arriving on the tarmac “Looks like times up … you need to work faster”

“Copy that. I’m on it!”

Jason watches as the car doors open “All Bravo call signs…Heads up. Targets arrived”

 

As the black Sudan car doors open, Daniel steps out with Mandy at gun point. He looks nervous and keeps looking around suspiciously. His heart is racing in anticipation for whats about to unfold. He wonders if his senses are down from the drink and drugs he took earlier and whether he should have cut back.

 

“Bravo 2, Bravo 6. Do you have him in sight? Copy.”

“Bravo 1 this is 6. I have him in sight clear. Shot is within range”

“This is 2 …I’ve got visual but no clear shot”

 

“Okay 6 you have the lead. When you can take the shot ..Do it! We go on your mark”

“Copy that!”

 

Jason takes a deep breath and steps out into the light from the car headlights but just as he does the screech of more cars can be heard coming into range   
“Anyone got visuals” Jason drops to the floor.

He hears the car closing in and sees as Daniel grabs Mandy closer to him

  
“Damn it! Bravo 4 you have visuals”

“Copy that. We got a vehicle approaching at speed. No visuals on the occupants so far”

“What the hell?” Jason wonders to himself as he lays still in the grass, watching as the vehicle pulls up  
  


Daniel steps over as if it's someone he knows, and he lets go of Mandy for a moment

Bravo team can’t make out who he’s talking to, but what seems quite a short man steps out of the new vehicle.    
Jason can see Mandy looking around. She’s guessing, or at least hoping Bravo are here. She does, however, recognise the occupant of the vehicle and she takes a breath wondering what's going to happen.

 

Jason watches he  can make out Daniel talking with the occupant and what looks like three bodyguards from the vehicle and they are shaking their heads and look to be arguing.

Suddenly there's a loud crack of a gun and Bravo all look round.

Daniel drops to the floor

 

“All call signs. Anyone got a sitrep”

“Nothing .. so far . vehicle blocking my sight”

“This is Bravo 4 I can see some heavily armed tangos just got out of the car. I count 3   … ones just shot our target”

“What the hell… Shit!" Jason rubs his head wondering "What’s going on?Any idea who they are?”

“No .. not so far… but by the looks of him .. my guess would be cartel”

 

“Bravo 7 give me a sitrep.. How you doing with that aircraft?”

 

Kairos is squatting down behind the front wheel of the aircraft trying to still work on the explosive charge trying not to be seen   
“Yeah Bravo 1” he quietly whispers “need few more minutes .. pretty tricky here without being spotted”

“Copy that Bravo 7 .. Do what you can. We can’t let that plane take off…. Bravo 6 we have eyes on our target”

“Targets on the ground. I’m not sure what’s happening but he does appear to still be alive”

“Bravo 2 you got a sitrep?”

“Copy Bravo 1. I’m gonna try move. I’ve still got vehicle blocking my view”

“Copy that Bravo 2. Update sitrep ASAP “

 

 

 

Mandy steps back in fright as the shot is fired but now as the short stocky guy steps forwards to stand over Daniel she confirms her first thoughts of the shooter she recognised.  

Julio Martinez. He's been on the news for weeks now after the DEA extradited him to the US for numerous drug and money laundering charges.   
He comes up on her own wanted lists many times before.   
  
The recent case by the DEA has been the best to date to put him away for life after he killed 3 DEA agents.   
He hinted he had major connections high up in government departments, but so far as she knows no links could be substantiated. She’s guessing that’s why he wants that list as he was trying to cut a deal before a trial could go ahead. 

She knows he would be someone Daniel was very afraid of for him to go this far.

Daniel looks up from the ground “Please Mr Martinez I’m getting it for you .. they’re coming just give me a few more minutes. They ll be here!”

"What makes you so sure they ‘ll come with it?”

Daniel looks back at Mandy “Her!.... They’ll come for her”

 

Martinez  laughs and shakes his head. “They’ll give up the list for a woman? I think not.. you know I preferred dealing with your sister… she was much less ....pathetic than you.  … Much stronger willed she would never have given it up….. she never did despite what it cost her…. So, you say they’ll come for her?”   
He looks at his watch “It's too late Mr Lewis. I warned you. I wanted that list” he picks up his gun again and points it at Daniel's head this time

“Please .. I can get it … they’ll be here soon. I promise. They will come for her!”

“So….. You say they are coming.. for her… what is she to them?”

 

Daniel gulps as he thinks about what to say but as he sees the gun raise again. He has no qualms in giving him information.  
Catherine might have been stronger to resist but he can’t. He speaks quickly “She’s CIA … they ll come for her”

“CIA? What!!!  You bring her here? What the hell!”

 

“It was a deal I cut… to get you the list .. the person who has it .. he ‘ll come for us!”

“Why will he come for you?”

“We have history… he blames me for .. for my sister’s death  .. I swear he’ll come with the list for _her”_

“Well .. if you say he'll come for her… then I don’t need you!”

No … Please Wait!!!"  


But it’s too late there's no waiting just another loud crack from the gun and everyone stands still.   
Daniels body drops back lifeless. Martinez walks over to Mandy. He runs his gun up her arm .. “This true ..you CIA?”

She shakes her head “No! .. he lied, I’m his secretary” Mandy takes all her fear and pushes it to one side. If he believes Daniel in any way she will find herself next to him. He has to believe she is nothing.

Martinez frowns for a moment before he hits Mandy across the face with the gun knocking her to the ground  
“Don’t lie to me.. I saw the look in his eyes thinking he was going to die .. he didn’t lie. You are CIA and once they come… I will kill you the same as I did those DEA agents”  
 

Martinez looks around "Where are they? .. They’re here some where I can tell”   
  
He searches out into the darkness wondering if he can spot any movement   
“What are they? .. DEA? .. Yours? .. No .. something more” he looks around again.  
He points his gun at Mandy and calls out "SHOW YOURSELF!. .. she is dead anyway … or maybe .. you give me what I want .. I let her go?”

Kairos readies his weapon. He’s exposed under the plane. He holds his breath as  he sets the final charge on the front wheel, but he needs to move back into the shadows to be out of range when he sets it off

Jason whispers into his radio “Bravo 6 you got a clear shot of target?”

“Not yet!”

“Dammit!” Jason rubs his head “Okay when you do you take it!”

 

Jason rubs his face he’s not sure who he’s negotiating with now or how predictable they are. He definitely thinks Ray was right. He sounds like cartel.   
While he’s laid there wondering whether to get up and show himself he’s distracted by a sudden sound of sirens and cars approaching at speed.

“What the hell?” Jason looks over towards the plane _“Who the hell are these guys?”_ he frowns and gets back on his radio “Anyone got visuals”

 

The cars pull up and a series of people get out, one with a loud hailer

“ MARTINEZ!!….. This is Agent  Powell…. Put your weapons down and get on your knees”

 

“Oh Shit!!” Jason rubs his head  “BRAVO 6 you got a clear shot yet?”

“Negative Bravo 1”

“BRAVO 2, can you get a target shot?”

“Just getting in position .. Copy, I have target in sight”

“You get clear shot you take it. Copy that Bravo 2”

“Copy that”

  
“Bravo 7 get out of there! .. Last thing we need is you get spotted or hit in the crossfire”

“Copy that BRAVO 1 .. job is done. Charges loaded and ready”

“Copy that get out BRAVO 7….. Bravo 6 do you have eyes on the target yet?”

“Still negative, BRAVO 1”

“BRAVO 2 you have the lead. Take the shot when ready… We go on your mark”

“Copy that Bravo 1….on 3”  Ray positions himself and sets up is angle ready to take the shot as he listens to Martinez answering the DEA agents back  

 

“Agent Powell… it’s always a pleasure .. but not this time!” as he moves to grab Mandy who stepped away from him as far as she safely can.

Ray readies himself “3…2…..1.”

A shot rings out through the darkness and Martinez drops to the floor.

 

 

“What the hell!?” The DEA agents look around trying to scan where the sound came from they get down for safety behind the cars    
“Were the hell did that shot come from?” the lead agent frowns and gets on the radio “We have multiple shooters on scene”

 

All the other agents look around, but no one knows where it came from. Suddenly they find themselves under fire from the other men, Martinez’s bodyguards.

“Shit!” Agent Powell and the rest of the DEA agents start to fire back

 

Another one of the targets drops to the floor as Clay lets off a clear shot.   
  
Sonny runs forward and grabs Mandy over his shoulder taking her to safety.   
  
The other two of the cartel men, finally see they’re outnumbered and with Martinez dead they surrender their weapons and put their hands up. The DEA agents move in to arrest them.

“Wait!” Agent Powell looks around still unsure where the other shots were fired from.   
It’s then she spots Bravo   
“What the … Why the hell is there a SEAL team moving in on Martinez?...Reynolds find out what’s going on here!”

As the shots cease Jason moves forward while Clay and Ray pack up their positions. Kairos starts to defuse the charges he laid.

 

Agent Powell goes striding over towards them “Who the hell's in charge here?”   
  
The sound of her female voice calling out cause Bravo to turn around. Sonny nudges Jason to get his attention but he’s busy on the radio mic.

“HAVOC this is BRAVO 1 do you copy?”

“Copy BRAVO 1”

“We have Agent Ellis secured… I repeat Mandy is secure”

“Copy Bravo 1.. please be advised CIA agents are on route…. Wait for sitrep”

“HAVOC … be advised we have other agencies on scene”

“BRAVO 1. Do not co-operate at this time. Copy”

“Copy that HAVOC”

 

“I said who the hell’s in charge here?”   
She’s standing in front of them now but everyone looks away avoiding her gaze. Only Jason steps forward to look at her

“This to do with you?.... Martinez in a body bag! .. Is it you I have to thank for killing my operation?” she stands staring at Jason who doesn’t answer. He just looks her up and down.   
“Who the hell do you think you are, hmmm?...  Swanning in here doing this.. Under whose authority?”   
He still doesn’t answer her questions. She watches his face and he hers. He sees how angry she is   
“He was mine!.. My operation….Are you even listening?”   
  
Jason still doesn’t answer her, and he can see the even more angry look in her face building up. As he opens his mouth to speak she takes a swing and lands a punch on his chin

“Woah there!”   
Sonny steps in and pushes her back as Jason steps back. Part of him nearly lashes back but he manages to contain himself

“Hey little lady just calm down” Sonny still has his hand holding her back as Jason steps forward again   
“What the fuck!” he rubs his face  “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Sonny looks at Ray and laughs “That was some serious right hook!” Jason looks round and glares at him. He lowers his eyes to the floor trying not to laugh by avoiding eye contact

“Do you know how long I’ve worked on this case?....Well do you ?.. No! No, you don’t!” she grits her teeth she’s so angry “You swan in  here and take out my target! .. Who the hell gave you authority?”

  
She frowns as another car comes speeding in and two men in suits jump out holding up badges “Special agent North  and Devan.. We will be taking over this scene”  
  


“What the hell?” she frowns not quite catching the details on their badges “Taking over?... Who gave you the right?...Hey!” she tries to stop them as they start giving out orders “Give me the name of your superiors.. I need to find out what’s going on here!”   
  
She steps in front of them trying to get their attention   
“This was my case.. I’ve been working on this for 18 months….Hey!.. Are you listening to me?” she stares at them, but they ignore her “I wanna know _WHO_ gives you authority to take over?”

“Please excuse us Agent Powell, we need to do our jobs!”

“What the hell?” she looks confused that they know who she is, but she hasn’t a clue who they are

“Get Somerville  on the phone I wanna know whats going on here!” she paces back and forward as a black van arrives with more guys in suits

She frowns even more as she watches BRAVO gather their stuff together and load up into the truck that’s arrived in front of them

“Agent Powell?”

“Yes!” she spins round  to face the guy in the suit “Hey!..... Where are you going with him?” she sees them putting Martinez body in  a bag and loading it into a van

“Agent Powell!....  Can you come with us please!”

“What? .. No!” they grab her by the arm “I’m afraid we need to insist”

 

“What… I said No!! Where the hell are you taking me?”

“I’m sorry Agent Powell but for now you need to come with us”

“What? .. Wait! ..” she stops firmly where she’s standing “Where are we going?”

“All will be explained at the debrief … you too Sir!”  he looks at Reynolds,  and the other agent next to her who both just shrug and comply

“No! you tell me what the hell is going on here, first?”   
  
Still no one replies to her as they bundle her and her two agents into the back of a van. They are driven unknown to them, back to the Naval base for a de briefing session

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

As they arrive in the briefing room, they find their boss there with lots of men in suits, BRAVO team, Blackburn and Mandy

 

She’s furious now having had no explanation   
“Does someone want to explain what’s going on here?” she frowns at them all as they stop speaking “And get your hands off me!” she turns on the guy in the grey suit with his hand on her elbow as she was refusing to move once out of the van when no one explained anything

Everyone looks round at her but there’s still silence in the room   
  
“No?” she frowns impatient now “You know this was my operation.. 18 months and three dead agents and no one's going to tell how come some … “ she pauses for a moment “…some  Seal Team right? .. Walks in and takes out my target. Just like that, without a word to me about what’s going on?”

 

“Cathy,  you need to calm down! Right now,… this is out of our hands!”

“What? Wait… No! Sir… I….”

“I know .. but this… this is more complicated …. So, I’m sorry!”

“No! No, no!...  This is Bull shit! … I’m not having that … I got this to trial… and now you let these .. . these Yahoos come in and take over?… Sir… we lost three agents to Martinez … one of the them…. “ she closes her eyes as he interrupts her

“I know” he looks at her sympathetically “Cathy I know how hard this is to let go but… that’s the way it has to be …  I know what this means to you… personally and I’m sorry but … events have taken over!”

“Events? What events? … Does someone care to explain?”

“I’m sorry. We can’t … it’s classified… and you won’t be able to speak of this to anyone”  


“Huh!” she frowns at the large guy in the black suit.  She thinks he looks like a celebrity bodyguard “You walk in steal my operation… an operation I’ve worked on night and day and you take the body and tell me not to talk about it”   
She rubs her head confused “What about the trial? The media? What am I gonna tell them? … He just disappeared?”

“You’re not gonna tell them anything”

“But they’ll wanna know.. they’ve been following this for months!”

“And we’ll take care of it”

She rubs her head “So that’s it?.. .It’s just over…Like that?”  


Her boss is beside her now and puts his hand on her shoulder “Cathy I know!.....but we got the son of  a bitch. He can’t hurt anyone else now”

“No!” she takes a deep breath “No!...We didn’t. Death was too good for him… he deserved to rot in jail… that’s what he feared most!” she shakes her head “You don’t get it do you?” she looks round the room at them all sitting there awkwardly trying not to look at her.

Jason does look up. He feels for her, he can see this case meant a lot and he knows how he would have felt to have lost three team members.   
  
She gives a rye laugh and shakes her head watching him sat there still all in his combat gear looking very imposing and important   
“Yeah and I suppose you’ll get all the glory now” she sighs again “How the big bad seal team came in and took at out the bad guy!”  


Jason awkwardly rubs his chin as he starts to offer an explanation. Even if no one else does, he thinks she should be offered one “Look .. I’m sorry ….”

He’s rapidly cut off mid-sentence by one of the guys in a suit. Jason has no idea who these guys are as one puts his hand on his shoulder   
“Master Chief Hayes .. this is not for discussion with unauthorized personnel”

Jason shakes head and closes his eyes he just wanted to explain but he knows he can’t  
 “Yeah Right!!” he, like her, thinks its bull shit too, but he can’t say it.

 

She shakes her head disappointed “Unauthorized personnel?… Right! Well at least I know where I stand!”

“Look … Cathy we did good today” her boss Director Somerville puts his hand on her shoulder again and she brushes him off “We saved an Agents life. Let’s focus on that!”

  
She nods and takes a deep breath. It’s the only compensation for today she can find as  she looks round at Mandy and nods

“You know what… I need a drink! As you don’t seem to need me here .. I’d like to be dismissed”  
  


Director Somerville looks round at the suits then back to her and nods “Sure… but…. don’t go too far .. we may still need to clear some paperwork”

“Fine!... I guess there’s a bar round here somewhere, Right!”  she shakes her head, running her hands through her hair and pulling her ponytail tight.   
Jason watches her and laughs to himself. She so reminds him of someone else right now.

She gets to the door but just before she leaves she turns back  
“I just want you all to know this is bullshit .. so, you pat yourselves on the back all you like! but that's what it is!” she leaves and slams the door behind her

 

Sonny smiles and laughs as he looks at Clay “She sure got some spark, I’ll give her that!”

Jason rubs his chin “She sure got a right hook too!” he laughs.  
  


Ray nods as he watches Jason watching her leave “She remind you of anyone?”

Clay smiles and nods at Ray “Yeah just a bit!”

Ray rolls his eyes, he has to admit he's concerned as he watches Jason still staring at the door where she left.

 o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She sits at the bar alone her back to the door and  orders another  
“Vodka on the rocks, make it a double this time!”

  
Bravo enter the bar with Mandy. They’re all smiles. Jason puts his arm round Mandy and kisses the top of her head

“I’m just glad we got you back safe!”

“Me too!” she smiles at him

“Yeah who else could I count on to give me advice when I’m doin’ somethin’ stupid hey?”

She laughs “I best buy you a drink to say thanks!”

 

“Ohhh!” Sonny nods towards  Agent Powell as they watch her drinking at the bar alone

Jason stops where he is just watching her sitting there as she runs her hand through her hair re tying her long dark ponytail again and just  for a moment he catches himself and takes a breath as she reminds him of  CJ so much.  
  
  
Ray looks at him he knows exactly what he’s thinking “Jace, .. you okay?”

“Yeah sure…” he looks Ray in the face “Yeah I’m good!… Look I’ll get the drinks”

Sonny looks up at Ray now they both have the same thoughts in their heads.

 

“Get you another?”

She smiles and looks round at Jason “Sure. Why not… you’ve ruined my day already … listening to you lot gloating about _your_ little trophy hunt will make it a whole lot better. So, I guess you buying me a drink is the least you can do!”

“Hey come on.. we didn’t do this on purpose. I didn’t know it was gonna turn out this way!”

She sits for a minute staring at her drink   
“No I guess not…” she sighs realising she’s probably being overly harsh “ Just I had … months of work invested in this …I had him, right there”  
She turns and looks Jason full in the face “I had him on the ropes .. he was squirming for a way out .. another week and he would have been right where he didn’t want to be… in jail”

“Hey, we got him though.. one way or another .. he can’t hurt anyone else now!”

“Yeah!...  Yeah,   _you_ did!”

“And …. it saved a life. So that’s good, right?”

She looks round at Mandy “Your little CIA agent…” she frowns looking at him trying to work out if there's something more, something personal there he has invested in Mandy.  
  
She sighs again “ Yeah I guess so ..but what about the three dead DEA agents, the ones he already took? .. What about their lives.. What do I tell their families?”

“That you got the bad guy”

“Yeah!” she sits looking at her drink “Yeah… I’m sure they’re gonna be well pleased to hear that … maybe they’ll feel that was justice… maybe they won’t!”

  
The drinks arrive “Look why don’t you come join us?”

“Are you taking the piss now?” She laughs

“No!” Jason frowns at her aggression wondering why she would think that

 

She shakes her head “I  think I’ll just stay here and drown my sorrows, Cheers!”

“Alright .. don’t say I didn’t try to be friendly”

 

She laughs as he walks away. She closes her eyes and sighs to herself regretting her snappy tone   
“Shit!” She rubs her head. She feels tired now as she sits biting her lip “Dammit! He didn’t deserve that!” she looks round watching him join the others at the table.

 

The other DEA agents have all been cleared by debriefs and join them in the bar. She looks round as she can see them celebrating it all as a win.   
She doesn’t blame them but its not something she can celebrate, not yet anyway.

 

“So, what’s her problem?” Clay asks one of the DEA guys

“Oh .. you know .. shes a woman does she have to have a reason” he laughs and looks at Clay “No! seriously  .. Who knows what her problem is?”

 

Jason rubs his chin “Yeah well I don’t think she likes me”

Agent Cross laughs “Oh I don’t know .. the fact she didn’t shoot you .. tells me she must like you a bit!” he laughs

Jason frowns at him

“Look …” he leans in he doesn’t want to be overheard gossiping “It’s hard for her .. and I probably shouldn’t say this . .. one of the agents he killed two years ago was an undercover DEA agent… Marc Powell…” he raises his eyes and looks round checking he’s not being heard “… her husband!”

“Oh Shit!” Jason looks round at her watching as she still sits alone at the bar. “Wow!” he sighs _“Now I get the problem”_

“Yeah… she didn’t take it too well.. so, bringing Martinez down .. it's been her mission, her focus… an obsession if you like. She was like a cat with a mouse, it’s all she’s thought about since. All she wanted was to put him behind bars for a very long time.... well we all did…  but he got what he deserved in the end, so I’ll drink to that!”   
  
They all raise their glasses. Cross looks round at the rest of the guys  “Anyone up for earning some cash and beat me a pool?” he smiles  

“Yeah!.. Why not” they all get up and head to the pool tables

 

“Jace…” Ray frowns at him “.. you coming. Take their money?”

“Yeah! ..I’ll be right there” Jason stops for a minute lost in his own thoughts “errm…  I’m just gonna get another drink”

Ray nods “Sure!… Jace…” he puts his hand on his arm “be careful”

Jason looks confused

Ray thinks for a moment before he shares what’s in his head “She’s not her… just. .. I can see what you’re thinking…  you know what I’m sayin’ brother?”

Jason nods “It’s fine… Ray, it’s nothing to worry about, alright!”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Jason sits beside her at the bar, and she looks round at him then back over to the pool tables   


“What they abandoned you?.... or you just wanna annoy me some more?”  She sips her drink

“Oh that ..” he also looks at them playing pool. He can see Ray watching him “ I didn’t fancy it”

 

She puts her hand up to the barman “I’ll have another .. and whatever he’s having … it’s been a tough day!” She raises her glass and finally cracks a smile at Jason

 

He stares at her. Watching her. Looking at her features. He knows what he’s looking for but it’s not there.

“Yeah ..I guess it has” he takes a sip from his beer “Look .. they told me about your husband… I’m sorry okay”

She shakes her head and sighs “Right….  Yeah! .. they told you what a sad case I am… that I had all my life wrapped in getting Martinez… bringing him to justice. .. Great!”

“No!...  They..” he’s interrupted by his phone “Excuse me .. just need to take this ..”

 

She frowns at him and carries on drinking her drink as she listens to him on the phone.

“Hey Mom.. What is it?.......  Yeah I’ll be back soon……. Yeah, put him on!” Jason puts his phone on video call and JC’s face comes on screen “Hey buddy … Grandma says it’s bedtime”

She can hear a child’s voice and looks round trying not to make it obvious she’s listening to him interacting on the call

“Yeah, Daddy be home soon .. you be a good boy…  I love you!” he switches his phone off and smiles  “Sorry about that… he ummm wanted to see me before bed”

 

She frowns at him and now softens her attitude  “You got kids?”

“Yeah!” he nods then looks at her “Three!... Well my girl, Emma, she’s away at college”

“That one..” she nods indicating his phone “He’s only small, right?”

“Yeah! He’s nearly three!”

She nods working things through in her head “So you married?”

“I was .. My _wife_ died” he takes a moment letting her process the information “.. and Jaycee…”  he points at his phone “His ummm.. his Mom died as well”

 

She gulps “Wow!.. I’m sorry .. I mean woah!!! That’s a lot of responsibility.. I mean .. I found being married with this job hard enough .. but kids … and tragedy … that’s a lot.. with your job?” she frowns at him, finding a sudden respect for his circumstances

“Yeah!” he sighs thinking about it “It’s taken time …to get where I’m at with it. I’ve got my mom, and some really good friends ..Got my team..” he looks round at them drunkenly play fighting and laughs “… they’ve kept me going, through the toughest bits”

She sits quietly nodding for a moment “So his Mom .. how did she die?”

“Hmmm .. You know how it is .. I can’t talk about what she did… its complicated”

 

She nods “Yeah….. That’s tough … Look.. I’m sorry and ….. I’m sorry for hitting you earlier .. I shouldn’t have done that.. I didn’t know”

“It’s okay, why should you and…… emotions were running high… I can see why you were pissed off.. I get it .. I do!”

 

She nods and sighs and looks at her empty glass  “Look ... I should get off”

As she gets up to leave Jason stops her “You had something to eat?.. I mean .. we could errm grab something … if you wanted?” he shrugs

She looks at him and smiles “You seem very nice but .. I’m not good company …. I wouldn’t be much fun and errm …I’m not good at the whole dating thing”

“Hey, look I’m not asking you on a date …just do you wanna get some  food?.. Mainly cos I’m starving”

 

She smiles and laughs watching him “Not a date!... okay well maybe.. but I thought  you needed to put your kid to bed?”

“Well….I do but…  we could grab a pizza .. I mean if you like pizza? .. and eat it at mine… then I can do both”

 

She laughs biting her lip thinking “Woah!! and this is not a date?” she laughs again letting out a long sigh “I’m not sure I’m cut out for the whole kid thing!...small children. They…”

Jason laughs “Well…. I think you’ll like Jaycee … he’s err .. kinda a rebel right now!"

 

She laughs and looks round at the guys playing pool. She takes a moment, biting her lip thinking “ Oh you know…  what the hell! Why not… Ive bitten enough peoples heads off today and …. I am hungry!”

“Come on!”

“You don’t wanna say goodbye?”

“What and give them something else to talk about?... No!” he smiles as she nods and gets off the stool and follows him to the door

 

Ray looks over as he sees them now leaving he stops playing pool

“Hey Ray… your turn!” Sonny looks at him “What’ up?”

“Oh nothing… well at least I hope not”

Sonny looks over “Oh! … Looks like they made up?... Hey.. you know if Jace gets back in the saddle might be better for us all, you don’t think? I mean she was pretty feisty .. might do him some good!”

“Hmmm!” Ray frowns “You might right  … I just hope he’s doing it for the right reasons. Not cos he’s looking for a ghost!”

Sonny sighs “Let’s hope not then!” he looks at Ray and they both watch as they disappear out the doorway to the bar.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She looks around the living room while Jason’s gone to sort Jaycee who was crying.

Looking at all the pictures on the dresser picking up the one of CJ and Jaycee. She sips her  beer as she studies it. She frowns to herself “Hmmm!”

“Pizza should be here in a minute!”

She’s slightly startled as Jason comes back in the room and she smiles as she turns around. Jason’s carrying JC   
“I’m just gonna try and put him down again. It won’t take long!”

She nods “Hey little man” she smiles as she takes hold of his small hand that he stretches out to her before putting out both arms willing her to hold him   
“You want to?” Jason frowns as he offers him to her to hold

“Oh errm …I’m not good with small children or even large ones for that matter… I mean they’re kinda delicate.. I  might drop him or something”

“Trust me there is nothing delicate about this boy …. Here ..” he hands him over and he pulls at her ponytail

“Awww!!” she grimaces as he tugs on her hair and she unwraps his small hand

“Told ya!” Jason smiles

“He’s got a firm grip for sure” she smiles back

“I’ll get his milk”

 

She turns to look at the photos again while nervously holding him on her hip “Mommy!”

“Sorry what?” she frowns at him  

“Mommy!” he puts his head on her shoulder as she holds him.   
He lets out a small yawn and closes his eyes. She smiles at how peaceful he looks as she holds his head against her. As she turns, Jason’s stood in the doorway just watching her.

Her long dark hair in a ponytail and JC nearly asleep on her shoulder. He sighs as he hears Jaycee call out “Mommy”

As she looks at him Jason slightly blushes for watching her “I’m sorry about that.. her just.. he doesn't understand ...” he awkwardly smiles

 

She watches him and nods as she looks back at the photos again “Its fine .. he’s just a child .. must be confusing for him?”

Jason nods

She watches Jason watching her and after moment speaks “As long as its not for his dad?.... I mean confusing … cos errm.. you know” she nods towards the photo  
  


Jason nods “I gotta be honest … it did take me back a moment there .. but No!... No, I’m good with it.. not looking for something that’s not here”

She nods “Good .. because… “ she stops in the sentence as the doorbell rings “Oh! Here..” she hands Jaycee back to Jason as the awkward moment gets interrupted “I’ll get it probably be the pizza… You put him to bed!”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

She dishing the pizza up in the kitchen as Jason comes back through  
“Hey! ….Is he asleep?”

“Yeah!.. Finally,”  
She smiles and hands him a beer and clicks hers against his “Here's to family and … the good guys!”

 

Jason nods as he takes the beer from her hand “Yeah .. its been a good day! … I guess we laid a few ghosts to rest?”

She nods “Yeah .. maybe” she smiles as she watches him as he brushes her hair back from her face   
“Pizza?” she hands him a slice trying to diffuse the awkward moment she can feel building

Jason takes a bite from the slice “It’s good…. Wanna try?” he offers the slice to her and she bites a piece off

“Mmm! It is good…. “ she coughs not sure what to really do now.. “You know perhaps I should get off.. I mean errrm…. It's been a long day”

 

Jason puts the pizza down and puts his hands either side of her on the worktop. She looks both sides and nervously rubs her head

He takes a moment watching her “or you could stay?”

She watches him their eyes reading each other   
“Look.. I’m … not sure that’s a good idea.. not you know .. today..” she’s awkwardly finding reasons to say no “Its been  a … “

 

He  leans in again  and kisses her, but she pulls back embarrassed “You know..… I’m not sure about this. I mean … “

He nods “You mean what?”

She nods blushing “It’s not like .. I don’t think it would be nice .. but…. you know. I mean  I quite like the idea, but… I’m not sure we should”

He nods “Okay… and we shouldn’t because?”

 

She shrugs “because….” She sighs. Now her head is in dilemma as he leans in again.   
  
She closes her eyes and thinks about it as his lips touch hers.   
It’s been so long since she was close to someone like this but she can feel a flicker of excitement inside.   
She has to admit it’s the first time in two years she’s felt this kind of spark. She smiles watching him as he runs his hand down her neck

“You know I can’t think of one damn reason why not!” she smiles and puts her hand to the back of his head and pulls him forward to kiss her again.

 

 


End file.
